


Over the Rainbow

by SimplySix



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, HINTS OF ED X EDD - Freeform, Happy Sex, INTRICATE NEVER ENDING FEELINGS, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, TWISTING PLOT MONSTER, Violence, fluffy love, save the world, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 113
Words: 185,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/pseuds/SimplySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie Kanker didn't necessarily believe in good luck or fortune. She supposed she believed in karma. It seemed like every bad thing she had done in her life had been returned to her in spades. Nothing could be truer of that than the spectacle her ex-boyfriend had made of her three years ago. </p><p>Time mends all wounds and Marie finds herself back in the same position she was when she was 13. Things are different, though. She's older, wiser and has longer fingernails. If some whack job is thinking about taking her or her loved ones out this time they have a rude awakening on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pot of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfic. Considering my previous track records, I would call this a shining, polished turd in my collection. 
> 
> This is one of those things where I loved the show and I didn't know I was ON the ship until it had already set sail. So, there you go.
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Six

_Thank you for submitting your application to the Fine Arts Program at the Art Institute of California, San Diego.  Your Portfolio was well received!_

“Wonderful.  Another one.”

_On behalf of the Dean of Fine Arts and Communications, we would like to congratulate you and welcome you to our Student Body._

_Your Application has been Accepted and Approved for the Fall Semester._

A loud noise came from the living room.  Shouting followed as someone changed the television channel. The trailer shook as sunlight peeked through the faded, floral curtains. From her spot on her bedroom floor, Marie Kanker stared at the paper in her hands.

Her eyebrow was cocked up as she re-read the first few words.  Her blue eyes moved quickly while she absent-mindedly chewed on her fingernail. Around her were several textbooks, three sketchbooks, a box of charcoal, a notebook, and a pile of torn open envelopes. Her book bag was tipped over and ripped asunder behind her. Bits of purple nail polish fell to the floor while she continued to chew.

_Please see the enclosed sheets dictating orientation and Freshman Move In._

_Once again, congratulations!_

“I did it.”

Marie spoke softly.  Her dark painted lips curled upward as she grinned. She hugged the letter much like a child would a stuffed animal. She laughed.

“I DID IT!”

“Hey! What’re ya screamin’ about!?”

Marie looked up as her bedroom door crashed open and her oldest and youngest sister appeared in the doorway. She beamed and held up her letter.

“I got in to that Art School in California!”

“Really?”

May Kanker wrenched her head around in her oldest sister’s headlock and grinned.

“Is it that school you wanted to go to before?”

“Yeah. The one in San Diego.” Marie answered.

The oldest of the Kanker sisters scoffed and shoved May into the hallway.  She pushed her red curls away from her face and scowled.

“Big deal! You got in! But how you gonna _pay_ for it!?”

Marie’s smile waivered.

She had planned for this question.  She’d planned for it since she won that random art competition at the school.  The Art Teacher had told her she had real talent and promise.  He’d worked with her day and night to hone her talent. 

Then again, working at the Burger Hut didn’t exactly bring in Art Institute dollars.

“I’ve been saving since I got that job down at Burger Hut!” Marie answered stiffly. “Plus, I am sure there are scholarships!”

Lee Kanker snickered.

“ _Scholarships_. . .!  You’ve gotten soft since you became such a _bookworm_ , Marie!  There ain’t no way that you’re gonna get enough money to go to that school!  Maybe you can write to that dead beat dad of yours! Ain’t he outta prison yet?”

“C’mon, Lee.” May said coming back to the doorway. “Don’t be such a turd.”

She felt bad that Marie’s father had been in prison.  It wasn’t a pretty story.  At least she and Lee got to see their fathers. Given their mother’s colourful tendencies, it was hard for all of them. But she knew Marie had been lonely and upset about not having a father in her life. She had tried to invite Marie a couple of times when she had gone to her father and stepmother’s house.

She always stayed home.

“You two are the turds!” Lee said sourly. “At least I ain’t settin’ myself up for a fall. Why shoot for the end of the rainbow when you ain’t never gonna catch it!?”

“I believe I can.”

Lee started as Marie answered quietly from the floor. She frowned a little as she stared at her sister. She shook her head.

“Just cause you believe in somethin’ doesn’t make it true.”

“Lee, stop it.” May said again. “Look, here’s the remote. I am sorry I changed the stupid channel. Will you just go into the living room and shut up?”

“Whatever. If you want my advice, sis, don’t get your hopes up about that stupid school.” Lee Kanker said as she grabbed the battered TV Remote from her youngest sister’s hand. “Ain’t no use wishin’ for a pot o’ gold!”

May stood in the doorway alone as Lee retreated to the living room and turned up the television. As the sound of a talk show filled the cramped trailer, she put her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels.

“Look, Marie, don’t take what Lee said seriously, okay?” she said softly. “She’s just jealous.”

Marie was silent.

“I know you’re pretty good at this art stuff. I mean, I don’t understand it, but I know Mr. Ruebush thinks you have the goods.  I bet he can help you find art scholarships.  I am sure that there are lots of them!  Maybe not in Peach Creek, but other ones!”

This got the desired reaction.

Marie looked up with a firm nod.

“Yeah, May. You’re right!  I bet that Mr. Ruebush has lots of ideas to help me!  And it isn’t for a while!  I could get a second job during the summer!”

May grinned.

“You know, I bet this is right up Double D’s alley. Doesn’t he want to go to some fancy schmancy college?  I could ask Ed to ask him about it.”

Marie blushed slightly. She shook her head, causing her long, straight black hair to fall in her face. The ends were dyed a bright purple.

“No. Thanks, though. I mean, Ed prolly wouldn’t remember, you know?”

“Well. . .you could ask Double D yourself. . .”

“No thanks.” Marie said softly. “I think I have tortured that guy enough, yeah?”

“Aww, come on, Mar!” May said desperately. “You wanna go to such a _cool_ place this fall! You are gonna meet tons of new people! Then there is the _beach_ and all of the _fun_ stuff you can do! My God, Marie, you gotta open up to the experience!”

Marie shook her head again.

“I am fine the way I am.” she said softly. “I guess I didn’t realise it back then, but I am really a shy, quiet person, too.  I just needed to get the stupid out of my system.”

May sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, I can’t say I didn’t try. I did promise to try.”

Marie looked alarmed.

“Try?”

May nodded.

“Eddy asked me.  Well, he asked Ed and Ed repeated what he said like I was as stupid as I am blonde.” she said, glaring.

Her face cleared.

“Double D hasn’t been himself lately, they say. I mean, that could be he is trying to get in to some prestigious schools or something. But, it is bumming the other two out.  They haven’t quite gotten used to the idea that Double D is going to leave Peach Creek.  Perhaps they are just noticing things that aren’t there.”

“Wait, I don’t understand.” Marie said quickly. “What has that got to do with _me_?”

“Really, Mar?” May asked seriously.

Marie nodded.

May sighed again.

“Well, Eddy seems to think that Double D is having regrets about. . .you know. . .the Spring Fling.”

Marie looked mortified.

“Oh God, May! Don’t mention it. Please.”

“I don’t think he meant it, Mar!” May pleaded, holding out her hands. “I mean, he was nervous! He didn’t know what to say or _do_! He was overcome so. . .so he said. . .that he wanted to end it! You _know_ how Double D can be!”

“Yes. I know how he can be.” Marie said quietly. “But, he did it in front of the whole school. He made such a scene, when a simple, ‘I don’t think it will work out’ would have done. I suppose it is karma.  I had terrorised him so often when we were younger.  I was getting my ‘just desserts.’”

“Oh, don’t say that, Marie.  He didn’t do it outta spite!” May whispered. “He really didn’!”

“I know, May.” Marie said as she looked at her sister with a small smile. “He was overcome at the moment. He said the first thing that came to his mind.  He is apt to do that when he is nervous or backed into a corner.  I am sure having Eddy harping at his side didn’t help.”

“I tripped him when he was leaving that night.” May said crossing her arms.

“Double D?”

“No. Eddy.” May answered.

She paused before shrugging. 

“It was only a suggestion.  I mean, I am sure Double D would be happy to help with no baggage details or whatever. It may be that you can only go if you get a scholarship. It would be stupid to let a chance like San Diego and Art School go because of a relationship snafu.”

“Thanks, May. I appreciate that.” Marie said earnestly.

“Hey, May! That show about the dog is on!”

“Coming, Lee!” May called.

She grinned.

“Congrats, Mar.”

“Thanks, May.”

She stared down at her letter again as May closed her door.

San Diego.  Maybe that _was_ her pot of gold.  May was right in her own way.  Double D was knowledgeable about scholarly stuff. He always had been.  It would be stupid to not use him as a resource if he was willing. Even _if_ they’d had problems in the forms of a relationship.

Marie frowned as she looked up at the pictures plastered to her walls. Some were rough sketches and doodles. Others were painted canvases and charcoal boards.  In between her own work was the work of Mucha, van Gogh, Lautrec and countless others. She leaned back against the side of her bed and thought.

Double D _had_ been acting more recluse than usual.  She hadn’t paid it much mind since he was often a recluse.  But once her mind reached back in the past, few months, she realised that he had been absent from his usual gang of peers.  In fact, Eddy was often with Ed when he came over to see May.  He constantly complained about being bored, but often a few, threatening glares from May shut him up.

“What’s gotten the wind up about you?” Marie whispered to no one. “It can’t possibly be that stupid dance three years ago. Christ, it is a little late to be neurotic about _that_.”

But, if not that, then what?

Double D didn’t exactly have a lot of other friends outside of those other kids in the cul-de-sac. She supposed the Chess and Science Clubs counted, but that was the entirety of the matter. He didn’t have _people_ skills.  He was polite and would engage in conversation if necessary, but he was still awkwardly shy.

Marie smiled fondly.

“But I liked that about him.”

She blushed again and shook her head.

“No use cryin’ over spilled milk, Marie.” she told herself. “You have bigger fish to fry and larger problems to tackle.  If anything, it’s business. Nothing more.”

Feeling confident in her self-diagnosis of the situation, Marie tucked the acceptance letter into her notebook and cleaned up the discarded envelopes and rejection letters from other colleges and universities. When she had returned to the floor and opened up a Calculus textbook, she knew what route she was going to go.


	2. Lucky Number Seven

**Lucky Number Seven**

“Correct! Who has the answer to Number 10?  Miss Kanker?”

A tall, prim woman with brown hair and glasses turned away from the whiteboard with a book in her hands.  Numbers and equations littered the board behind her. She looked at Marie Kanker with infinite patience.

She believed whole-heartedly in the idea that a louse could become a silk purse.

Marie looked up and winced.

Number 10 was the only one she hadn’t been able to answer.

“I. . .don’t. . .”

“Seven.”

His voice was soft.  It was _always_ soft, but it was intentionally whispered this time.

“Miss Kanker?”

“Seven.” Marie said automatically. “The answer is seven.”

“Very good!  I am proud of you, Marie!”

“Thank you, Miss Primrose.”

The teacher was prepared to move on to another student when the bell rang.

“Remember! Remember, everyone!” Miss Primrose called as people bolted for the door. “We have a test on Monday regarding the chapter we have just discussed!  No open book. One notecard of notes to help you!  Study, children! I do not want an _incident_ like _last_ test!”

Everyone murmured their responses before leaving the room.

Marie was slower to put her books into her book bag and turn around in her desk.  She was surprised to find that he had not moved.  Usually he was worried about missing the next period bell even though there wasn’t a teacher _in_ the school that would give Double D a detention.

“Thank you, Edd. I appreciate it.” she said with a smile. “I. . .couldn’t get that one.”

“I saw.” Edd replied slowly. “That is why I said it.”

He flushed under that stupid, black hat of his and slid down in his seat. Again, Marie started.

“Hey. . .you’re wearing a new shirt!”

In all of her time in Peach Creek, Marie Kanker had only known Double D to wear a red shirt and his jeans and that stupid hat. She hadn’t been privy to what was beneath it. She’d heard from May that it covered up a bad scar, but she was wary of _anything_ May said.

However, it was clear that Double D looked different. He was paler. His eyes were fatigued and he was _slouching_ in his seat. Edd _never_ slouched. Perhaps most surprising was that he was wearing a long sleeved, black button shirt over his red shirt.

Edd’s blush intensified.

“Yeah.”

“Eddward, Marie, you are going to be late for next period!” Miss Primrose called from the front of the room.

“Sorry, Miss Primrose.” Marie said aloud. “I have free period next, so. . .”

Edd said nothing.  He silently grabbed his books and rose to his feet.  Marie was surprised by the lack of response.  Edd always aimed to please.

Miss Primrose did not seem bothered by Edd’s lack of response. She nodded approvingly and continued to grade papers at her desk.

Marie watched Double D leave the room before shouldering her book bag and hurrying after him.

“Hey! Edd!  Wait up!”

Double D stopped, but he did so with great hesitation.  He waited halfway down the hall while Marie caught up to him.

She’d been chewing her nails again.  Something big must have happened.

“Is there something else I can do for you, Marie?”

Marie stared.  She had heard him speak but it was like she did not understand.  She was taken aback by the soft subservience in Edd’s voice. Even though it was January and long sleeves made sense, the shirt didn’t make sense on _Edd_.

“Is. . .is everything okay, Edd?”

It was not something she had meant to say.  Edd could see that on her face.

He blushed slightly before shaking his head.

“I’m sorry.  What?”

“ _You_.” Marie said pointing at him. “Are. You. Okay?  You don’t seem like yourself. _This_. It doesn’t. . .seem like _you_.”

Edd paused before smiling kindly.

He liked the purple.  It suited her nicely.

“Oh! Yes. I am fine.  I am just a little stressed, shall we say?  Mother and Father are pushing for a good school so I have been filling out quite a few applications.”

Marie smiled.

“C’mon, D-man!  Who _wouldn’t_ want you?”

“You would be surprised.”

Marie was startled by this response. She studied Double D closely. His eyes were definitely duller. He had the prominent symptoms of an all-nighter.

Before she could question him further, the bell rang again.

“Aw, hell.” she said instead. “I’m sorry, Edd.  I made you late!  I can get Mr. Ruebush to vouch for you if you want.”

Edd shook his head.

“It’s quite all right.  I have free period also.”

He waited a second before tilting his head.

“Is that all?”

“Well. . .”

Marie hesitated.

It looked like Double D was bogged down with his own work.  She couldn’t ask him to shoulder hers as well.

Seeing the distress in her face, Edd smiled again and motioned down the hall.

“You can tell me while we walk to the Art Room.” he offered.  “I am working in the greenhouse near the Ag Room.  They are practically side by side.”

Marie smiled back.

She missed this terribly.

“Okay. Thanks!” she said falling in step beside her classmate.

They were silent as they began their walk.  Their shoes squeaked on the floor.  After a few moments, Marie pulled her book bag up on her shoulder.

“I was just going to ask you about art scholarships.” she said softly.  “I didn’t realise how much you may have on your plate cause you’re so smart.  I figured these things would be a breeze for you.  I thought maybe you could help me out.”

She blushed a furious pink when Edd turned to her with a hopeful countenance.  She liked when Double D smiled and got excited.  His whole being lit up with happiness.

“Marie, did you get accepted to a school!?”

Marie nodded.

“The Art Institute of California. . .in San Diego.” she said aloud. “For my charcoals.”

Double D looked startled before grinning and hugging her.

Marie turned from bright pink to scarlet.  She clumsily hugged her friend back and smiled as he gave his many apologies. She held up her hand to stop him.

“No apologies necessary.” she answered. “I think it is a good reason for a hug.”

Edd was beaming.

“I do love your art.” he breathed. “It is amazing that you get to pursue something you love.”

Again, Marie heard something that was not Double D in Edd’s voice.  She stared at him curiously.

“Yeah.” she said cautiously. “It is definitely my passion.”

Sensing Marie was picking up on his behaviour, Double D cleared his throat and nodded enthusiastically.

“I would be happy to assist you, Marie.” he said in his usual, Double D voice. “I bet Mr. Ruebush could help, too!”

“I was going to ask him, too.” Marie answered. “But, May. . .May had suggested you might know of some, too.”

“May said that?” Edd asked.

“I know, right?” Marie agreed.

They both were silent as they came up a shorter hallway.  The lights flickered a moment before becoming steady again. Chatter from surrounding classrooms filtered through closed doors and the gymnasium.

Edd held his books closer and smiled half-heartedly.

“San Diego. . .is a great city, I hear.”

Marie smiled.

“I am excited.  But, I can’t go unless I get a full scholarship.  Even if I have been working and saving my ass off, I can’t do it without help.  Since I have never been one to study before, I never took the time to figure out who may be _able_ to help.”

“I will see what I can do.” Edd responded dutifully.

“I really do appreciate it, Edd.” Marie answered. “But. . .please don’t go killing yourself on my behalf.  You look like you stayed up all night as it is.”

Edd blushed.

“I got less than my usual eight hours, but not all night.” he breathed.

Marie waited before shaking her head and putting her hand on Double D’s shoulder.

“Edd, you’d tell me if something was wrong, right?  I mean, I know we have a checkered past, but we still had _something_ together, yeah?  You. . .you wouldn’t. . . _do_ something crazy without getting me or your pea brained buddies involved?”

There was a long moment of silence.  Marie could feel the tension in the air between them. 

Finally, Double D sighed.

“I. . .never. . .did apologise for that, did I?”

Marie was startled.

“Apologise? For what?”

“For hurting you at the Spring Fling.” Edd replied morosely. “I said such hateful, nasty things. None of them were true, and I didn’t mean them.”

Marie tried to stop him.

“Edd, for Chrissake, it was three years ago!  I used to torment _you_ on a daily basis!  If humiliation in front of the entire school was enough to redeem me, then I think _I_ am the lucky one.”

“You tormenting me and what I did three years ago are two different things.” Edd said fiercely. “We were younger. I was an easy target. Plus, I was involved with half the stupid shit Ed and Eddy concocted. I deserved it a majority of the time for what I did to everybody else! 

“We were a team. We had something that meant everything to me. I had no right to _humiliate_ you in front of the entire school. Worse, I did not have the guts to admit I had been foolish or _apologise_ to you!”

Marie flushed a brilliant pink.  It illuminated her freckles as Edd took her hand and clasped it in his own. She trembled.  It wasn’t like Edd to use curse words so freely.  He must be very upset about all of this.

“Edd, it’s. . .really okay!” she whispered.

“But it isn’t!” Edd breathed back. “It’s been eating me up. . .and. . .I don’t know why I brought it up now, so many years later. . .but I had to, Marie!  I had to say I was sorry.

“I have regretted it ever since I watched you run out of that dance crying.  I have wanted to tell you how wrong I was for two years.  I needed to tell you!”

He stared at her helplessly.

“I am sorry.”

“I already forgave you, Sock Head.”

Marie frowned and turned her head.

“I forgave you years ago.”

Her blue eyes were wide with surprise when Edd eased his other hand alongside her face and turned it back to his. She still felt like something was off when he smiled sadly.

“You were always the best part of me.  You were the part of my life I loved the most.”

His kiss was still as warm and passionate as ever.  Given their two year tenure together in junior high, they’d gotten pretty good at it.  They fit together better than any of ‘em.

Marie put her hand over her lips when Edd parted from her. She stared, dumbfounded, as Double D blushed scarlet and shook his head. 

“Edd! Hey!”

She sighed and let her hand fall to her side.  She shook her head as Edd tore down the hallway and through the Agriculture Room door.

“What. The Hell. Was _THAT_!?”

Marie Kanker stood idle for a few seconds longer before sighing and hurrying through an empty classroom and into the Art Room that was behind a closed door in the back.

“Marie!  I was getting worried about you!”

A middle aged man with pepper coloured hair stood up straighter beside a table of students.  He had bright, green eyes and an amazing smile.  His clothes were disheveled and covered in paint. He was tall and lean and looked comically ridiculous.

Marie smiled and dumped her book bag on an empty table.

“Sorry, Mr. Ruebush. I got held up after Calculus.  Needed help with a problem I couldn’t solve.”

The man smiled warmly.

“You ready for the test next Monday?”

“More than I was yesterday.” Marie answered pulling a board with a charcoal drawing pasted on it out from a cubby hole. “Oh, and I was wondering if there were scholarships for art schools. You know, ones I could apply for and stuff.”

Mr. Ruebush cocked an eyebrow.

“Eh? Why, sure there are. . .”

Marie grinned.

“I got an acceptance letter from the Art Institute of California, San Diego!”

She laughed when Mr. Ruebush pumped his fist in the air.

“YES! ALL RIGHT!” he cried. “Congratulations! When did you find out!?”

“Yesterday.”

“Scholarships! Of course!  I know a few _great_ ones sponsored by a few artists in the area!  I will get your name out there ASAP!” Mr. Ruebush rambled quickly.

As he began lecturing some of the younger students in his Drawing I course about the importance of working hard to build a portfolio, Marie stared at her drawing. Double D’s kiss still burned on her lips.

Her purple fingernails were in her mouth again as her mind furiously worked.

What had he been thinking?  Was he serious, or just messing with her?  More than that, what had those words of his meant?

Marie’s eyes narrowed.

She hated to think of Edd in pain.  She’d never want someone to suffer.  Not even if they _deserved_ to suffer.

“So strange.” she whispered aloud. “So strange.”


	3. Seeking Confidence

**Seeking Confidence**

 

The next day, Marie had put the incident behind her.  When her mother had come home, Marie had told her about her acceptance letter.  Her mother shared the same opinion as Lee.  There was no use trying to be something you weren’t.

They’d had quite the row over it last night.

Marie sighed as she followed the throng of students down the hallway to the lockers.  The sun was dismal behind grey clouds and cold weather. The trees scraped their naked branches against the panes of glass that lined the top of the halls.

“Hey, Marie! Did you remember your lunch!?”

Marie turned to her youngest sister who was hanging onto the arm of a tall, lanky looking kid with short hair and bright eyes.

“I am buying lunch today.” Marie said aloud. “But,” she added quickly, seeing May’s despair, “I always bring a lunch just in case I stay after school. You want it?”

May’s face brightened.

“May I?”

“Sure.”

Marie dug around in her book bag and procured a crinkled, brown paper bag. She gave it to her sister and looked up at the looming monstrosity in green and red.

“Hey, Ed. How’s the weather up there?”

Ed gave Marie a slow, horse like grin and nodded.

“Good.” he answered. “Like yesterday.”

“Seen any good monster movies, lately?”

She liked to humour Ed for her sister’s sake.

Ed’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, yeah!  I watched the movie about the giant squid octopus man from Subspace 6!”

“You musta liked it.”

“Taking May to see it this weekend.”

“Ah, well then, sounds like you have a full schedule ahead.” Marie said as they came to May’s locker. “I’m sure you two will have loads of fun.”

“Hey, Marie, have you. . .talked to Double D yet?”

Marie stopped and looked up at Ed.  She could see deep concern in his face as he fidgeted with his coat sleeves. She tilted her head to the side.

“Well, I talked to him a little yesterday. Why?”

Ed frowned before looking off to the side.

“He is. . .not acting like Double D.” he said with difficulty. “He is acting. . .weird.”

Marie laughed kindly.

“Double D often acts weird, Ed.” she offered.

Ed shook his head.

“Not like this. It is like an alien has come and taken him over!” he said emphatically. “He acts like a different person!  When Eddy or I call or come over, we can hear yelling or he tells us he cannot talk. Yesterday, he came over to _my_ house. All he wanted to do was sit with me and watch TV!”

Marie was confused.

“Double D doesn’t watch television?”

May could sense her boyfriend’s frustrations and shook her head.

“No, Mar. . .he came to watch _monster_ movies. . . _with ED_.”

“He’s never sat in my room for more than a minute.” Ed added. “But he sat there for an hour or more. He didn’t say anything. Didn’t work on homework. . .just _sat_ there watching TV.”

Marie was silent for a moment before shaking her head.

“I noticed he was wearing new clothes. . .and that he looked really tired.  I just thought that he was overworked with getting ready for college.”

“New clothes?  Oh! You mean the black jacket!” Ed said suddenly. “He just started wearing that after Christmas.”

“Maybe it was a present.” Marie said.

Ed shook his head.

“No. He’s had that for a long time. I have seen it in his closet.”

A nervous chill ran down Marie’s spine.  Double D’s words in the hall came back to her from her memory as she tried to piece the story together.

“I don’t know what you expect me to do.” she said aloud. “We haven’t talked much since the Spring Fling.”

“Double D didn’ mean it!” May said exasperatingly.

“I know.” Marie said softly. “He told me so.”

Ed frowned.

“He asks about you.”

“He does?”

Ed nodded.

“A lot.” he added. “He’s always felt bad about that dance. . .but, he’s just never said anything. He’s wanted to, lots of times. Lately, he acts like a mutant zombie. He hardly says anything or does anything with us.”

Marie sighed.

“I still don’t know what I can do to help.  But, I will see if I can wrench any information out of him. He said he may help me with scholarships.”

Ed smiled.

“Double D mentioned you got into an art school.  Congratulations.”

Marie smiled back.

“Thanks, Ed.”

They looked up as the first warning bell sounded.  Marie held up her hand in good bye. She left her sister to it and ventured to her locker down the hall. She silently put in the combination so that she could get her Chemistry and English books. She stopped when she saw the note lying on top of her books.

Marie looked up and down the hall, confused.

Who in the hell knew her combination?

She quickly grabbed the note and shoved her two books in her book bag. She slammed the locker door shut and began moving down the hallway toward English. She opened the note and read as she walked.

_Marie,_

_This was my locker a few years back.  I know the school does not change combinations, so I took the liberty of leaving this for you._

_I am sorry for yesterday.  I should not have kissed you like that.  I suppose I was caught up in the past. I have missed kissing you like that.  I have missed holding you._

_I have missed you._

_But I should have asked for your permission._

_Enclosed you will find a list of scholarships in which you qualify._

_Let me know if you need help filling them out._

_Sincerely,_

_Eddward_

Marie stopped and stared.  She slowly gazed at the words before looking at the three pages of scholarships attached.  She frowned as she noted a splotch of ink near the bottom of the page.

“Odd.” she breathed. “It isn’t like him to make a mess of his correspondence.”

Another chill ran down her spine before she shoved the letter into her bag and ducked into the English room.

She was with Ed.

Something about Double D wasn’t right.

If someone didn’t find out what it was, it would surely drive her insane.

 


	4. Wind Blows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a moment to thank TiedwithRibbons for always knowing where to look for me after I go missing. She is a great inspiration to me and never fails to boost my enthusiasm for my own work. 
> 
> She's a reminder that I never go unnoticed into the dark night. 
> 
> Thank you, Ribbons.
> 
> Yours,  
> Six

**Wind Blows**

The morning was boring.  English was easy and the Chemistry lab had been blown up by the Freshmen during an experiment, so nothing new there. It wasn’t until after lunch that Marie had noticed an absence in her classes.

“All right, students! Ears open, mouths closed.  We have a lot to prepare for, so get your rears in gear!”

Marie put her head on her arms and followed a small, dumpy woman at the front of the classroom. Usually, she liked History.  Today, though, she didn’t feel like paying attention. She felt too distracted to do much of anything.  She watched the blonde woman turn to the class with beady, grey eyes.

“Due to Eddward’s absence, would someone be willing to copy notes for him?  This information will be on the test!”

Marie sat up straighter.  She looked at the front of her row and noticed that Double D wasn’t there. She thought back.  Had he been in Chemistry or PE?  Come to think of it, maybe he hadn’t been.

“I’ll do it Mrs. Crabtree.”

Her voice and hand answered of their own accord.

“Thank you, Miss Kanker.” the teacher said with approval.  “I am sure he will be most grateful. Now, on to the Invasion of Poland!”

Marie quietly retrieved her notebook and one of her pens. The cap was bent and bitten in places. She proceeded to chew on it as she began taking notes.

He never missed school. Ever. What had happened?  He didn’t look sick. Maybe tired, but not sick.

She made sure to write neatly as Mrs. Crabtree prattled on about the German Army. She winced. This didn’t seem right at all.  She was missing something but she didn’t know what.

_I have to find out.  I will take his notes and homework to him tonight.  That should be easy._

Marie nodded to herself.

It was a start.

………………………….

At a quarter after three, Marie Kanker had collected all of Double D’s homework and copied his notes for him.  She had gathered all of the books he’d need to catch up on the assignments he’d missed.  In all, he didn’t have much. 

He had the history notes, an English exercise, a report for PE he had to write to make up for the missed period, a Calculus worksheet and a Horticulture project that she knew he’d started already.  Given the circumstances, she figured Edd was lucky he was such a good student.

Marie huddled in her jacket and scarf as the wind blew in her face.  She hated the cold weather. She couldn’t wait to spend her winters some place warm.

She plodded along the sidewalk as grey clouds drifted across an equally dismal sky.  She heard laughter from the playground, but ignored it.  She knew the sixth graders liked to hang out there in all weather.  Sarah and Jimmy often led that group.

The cul-de-sac where many of the Peach Creek residents had their homes was on the opposite end of town.  The trailer park where Marie lived was closer to the school, but farther away from the cul-de-sac. 

It was a bitter trade off in Marie’s opinion as she often walked the distance to Edd’s house when they had been dating.  Her sisters were constantly raising hell and her mother was an embarrassment.  She preferred walking to Double D’s house and dealing with his abnormal parents.

But, she knew when something was wrong.

You didn’t have a _relationship_ for so long and learn _nothing_.

She sighed and continued down the path.  It was only a few more blocks.  Her legs were cold from the biting wind.  She hauled her book bag higher onto her shoulder.

“Stupid weather.”

Marie walked the remainder of the distance to Double D’s house and paused at the end of the driveway. She looked up at the windows and noticed that they were dark.  She frowned and double checked her watch.

It was close to four o’clock.  If he was sick, wouldn’t he turn on some sort of light?

Marie walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.  She waited patiently for a few moments. After a minute or so, she peeked through the front window. It was all dark. She frowned and rang again.  When no answer came the third time, she knocked on the door.

“Edd! Are you home!?”

Her voice seemed to be drowned out in the wind.  She trembled from the cold and looked up at the house. She had a horrible feeling and she couldn’t explain why.

She tried knocking one, more time.  When no answer came, she silently put her book bag on the ground and opened it.  She had put everything together so it would be easier to deal with.  She took out a couple of books and a folder with the notes and homework assignments in it. Without another word, she set them behind the storm door and closed it.

Marie peered into the front window again before sighing and going back down the sidewalk.  At least her book bag would be lighter on the walk home.  She had been hoping for a ride back to the trailer park.  She knew Edd had his own vehicle. 

“Oh well.” Marie sighed. “I need to lose weight anyway.”

As she disappeared around the corner, the door to Double D’s house slowly slid open.  Weary, sunken eyes watched her fade before pulling the books and notes into the house. Pale, slender fingers slid over the book covers. From beneath long, black sleeves, trails of blood appeared.

 


	5. Behind Closed Doors

**Behind Closed Doors**

 

“Where the hell you been!?”

Marie ignored her older sister and made her way to her room.  She quietly shut the door and put her book bag on the floor. She took off her jacket and scarf with a sigh. 

The nagging feeling hadn’t gone away.

A couple of times she had considered going back.  She knew it was normal for Edd to be alone at home.  His parents were important scientists in respective fields.  They were distant from their only son.  Marie had found it hard to get to know someone through a Post It.  She secretly believed Edd hated it, but she knew he’d never do anything against their wishes.

Marie sat down at her desk and stared at a work in progress. She frowned.

“He had to be home.” she said softly. “But, if he had, why didn’t he answer?”

The feeling in her gut got worse.

She stood up from her chair and grabbed her jacket again. She put her scarf around her face and found a warm hat to wear.  She put on a pair of ragged gloves and opened her bedroom door.

“Where the hell you goin’ now!?” Lee called as Marie went to the door.

May looked up from the floor where she was trying to do math homework.

“Out.” Marie answered stubbornly.

She shut the door on Lee’s ranting as she stepped back into the cold. It was dark out, but the streets were well lit.  She didn’t mind the dark so much.  She knew what could lurk in the dark and it wasn’t anything she was afraid of now.

Marie began walking briskly.  She did it mostly because of the cold, but partly because of her nerves.  It wasn’t like Double D to miss school.  It wasn’t like him to pretend he wasn’t home. Usually, if he was to be absent, you could tell _weeks_ beforehand.  He performed none of his usual hysterics before today.

She supposed a lot _had_ changed with him lately.

“Or, he could just be sick, Mar.” she said to herself. “Sometimes people get sick.”

Now she was lying to herself.

Double D hated germs as much as he hated missing school or a bad grade.  To believe he’d gotten sick was pushing it.

The only time she could think of Double D doing anything like this was when he’d contracted that rash and he avoided all human contact for two weeks.  He was “highly contagious,” his parents had said. He hid then.

“But why now?” Marie said again. “Unless. . .”

She stopped under a street lamp.  Her body was rigid and stony.

“. . .unless he was _trying_ to hidesomething.”

Her stomach lurched and her mind was uneasy.

When you were trying to hide something that _wasn’t_ your norm, you began doing things out of character.  You were different. You acted like. . .like. . .

“A zombie!”

Marie was running.  She was moving faster than any of the races she ran in track and field.  She couldn’t feel the cold anymore.  Wind raced over her face and ears as she panted for breath.

Once, she had tried hiding that she was having trouble coping with the latest disaster in her life. She had been fourteen.  It wasn’t abnormal for _her_ to wear long sleeves.  Her actions had gone unnoticed for seven months.  Then, out of the blue, the school nurse and counselor had cornered her in the locker room.

She still had no idea who found out and told on her.  All she had now was a lengthy past with a psychologist, several scars and medication to “straighten her out.”

Marie ran up to Double D’s door and ripped the storm door open.  She immediately noticed that the books and the folder had been brought inside.  She pounded on the front door.

“DOUBLE D! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!”

Her voice thundered over the wind.

The house was still dark. There was no movement or sounds.  Marie tried pounding harder.

“EDDWARD! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!”

Finally, after a few minutes, Marie gave a disgruntled sigh and tried the knob. She almost tumbled into the foyer as the door swung open.

She started and pulled herself upright.  The storm door clicked shut behind her as she stared into the darkness.  She slowly ran her hand along the wall and turned on the light switch.  Her eyebrows rose as she saw Edd’s shoes tossed against the mat and his jacket lying on the floor. Several sticky notes were strewn on the tile.

Marie shivered.

The air felt stale and hypo-allergenic.  Being in Double D’s house was like being in a hospital. She had hated that sterile feeling.  Edd had gotten better about hygiene and his fear of germs as he had gotten older.

She guessed some habits die hard.

Marie slowly pulled her gloves off and shoved them in her pockets.  She pulled the hat off of her head and moved forward.

“Edd?”

Her voice echoed in the hallway as she shut the door behind her. She winced and slid her shoes off as a reflex.  She was conditioned to do it.

Marie made her way to the staircase in the middle of the house.  Her fingers touched the banister as she turned on the light. 

It was wet. . .and sticky.

Her blue eyes stared at her hand while her body shook.  All of her muscles were tensing as she gazed at the bright, ruby colour staining her fingertips.  She looked past her hand and made a horrible sound in her throat.

There was blood all over the stairs.

It was _blood_.

“EDDWARD!?”

She was tearing up the stairs.  Her hair flew out behind her as she thundered to Edd’s room. She didn’t have to go very far.

Marie almost tripped over something that was lying in the middle of the hallway.  She cursed and backtracked to the next light switch in the upstairs hall.  When light had cascaded over the rugs and floors, a sharp cry echoed from her lips.

“EDD!”

She stumbled over the body in the hall and slid to her knees.  Her body was shaking as she hauled Edd onto his back.  She gasped when his right arm hit the floor and dried blood trails appeared in his palm.

Of course.  Long sleeves. They made sense in winter.  No one would be the wiser as Double D didn’t take PE unless he had to participate.

Marie looked up and into Double D’s room.  It was dark save for a lamp that was above a small, indoor garden.  She winced.

It was a mess.

Clothes were strewn about the floor and his desk chair had been overturned.  Papers were all over his desk and his bed was unmade.  His closet doors were open and there was science equipment shoved into the far corner. His computer was on across the room.

In all of her time with Edd, she had never seen anything like this.

Marie shook her head clear and forced her hands to move.  Her purple nails moved through the buttons on Edd’s shirt as she yanked the sleeve open.  Her eyes filled with tears as the fabric pulled away from gaping wounds and self-inflicted gashes. Several of the larger wounds were still bleeding profusely.

“Oh, God. . .God, why would you do this!?” Marie moaned. “Why!?”

She undid the buttons on the other arm and pulled it up.  She winced when several, older wounds appeared in the pale, bluish skin.

“Fuck. . .fuck! What do I do!?” she cried.

She looked around the house.

She called for Edd’s parents, hoping for a miracle.

Marie shook her head as tears slid down her cheeks. 

She hadn’t expected an answer.  She had hoped for one, but knew better.  Edd’s parents often left him alone.  He had such an obedient disposition, they never worried.

“God, Edd. . .these need stitches!” Marie whispered painfully. “I don’t. . .know. . .what else to do!”

She tried to force herself to rights as she felt for Edd’s pulse.  It was weak, but it was there.  His breathing was shallow and his face was pale.  His eyes looked sunken in and dark. She struggled with her next actions.

If she called the paramedics, they would put him in psych-care for at least 48 to 72 hours pending an evaluation.  Knowing Double D, he didn’t just start this without research into the consequences.  Despite the degradation of his character, there were some things you just couldn’t fight.  Edd would know what to say to pass the evaluation.

On the other hand, if she tried to treat the wounds herself, he could end up with an infection. Worse, he could have lost too much blood already. If that was the case, she was wasting time.

Marie got to her feet and ran down the hall.  She pulled open a closet and grabbed two, white towels. She hurried back to Double D’s side and gently lifted his right arm.  She carefully set it down on the towel to try and staunch the blood.

She bit her lip and tried to rationalize her feelings on the matter.

She hadn’t cared for being ratted out, but she hadn’t been cutting as deep as this, either.  She could practically see muscle in his arm.  She shook her head and gently put her hand against Double D’s face.

“I’m sorry, Edd.” she whispered. “I’m sorry that something has hurt you so badly.”

She kissed his forehead before rising back to her feet.  She went down the stairs and ran to the kitchen.  She picked the phone up off the receiver and dialed 9-1-1.

Her hands were shaking as she explained what had happened to the operator.  She gave Edd’s age and birthday.  She told the operator what address and that his parents weren’t home.  When asked where they were or when they would return, Marie found assistance from a sticky note on the fridge.  She articulated this. 

“And your relationship to Eddward?”

Marie hesitated.

“I’m his girlfriend.”

“Marie, I have dispatched police and paramedics to your location.  I want you to stay on the line with me until they get there.”

“He’s unconscious! He. . .this isn’t like him!”

“I understand, honey.  You’re doing great.  Just stay with me.”

“Ma. . .rie. . .?”

“Marie!?  Marie!”

The 9-1-1 Operator continued to call out as the phone receiver hit the kitchen tile.  A scream echoed through the house as sirens wailed and lights flashed.  There was noise outside the door as Marie fell to her knees and put her hands over her mouth.

She crouched down beside Edd’s head and started crying hysterically.  She shook her head and refrained from trying to touch him as Edd arched his neck over the bottom steps. He was bleeding from his head.  His face was covered in blood.

Marie was trembling.  She was screaming as two paramedics lifted her away from Double D. She couldn’t breathe. He’d woken up and called her name. If she would have been standing there, he wouldn’t have tried to come down the stairs!  He’d fallen so far!

“Marie! Marie I need you to calm down, honey!”

“If I would have BEEN THERE!” Marie sobbed. “He wouldn’t have come down the stairs!”

“Get her out of here.” ordered another paramedic that was beside Edd.  “She’s turning blue!”

“Come on, honey.”

“No! Please! I can’t leave him!” Marie cried. “He needs me!”

“GO!”

Marie pulled against the two paramedics trying to take her outside.  She stretched her hand out when Double D’s back arched off of the staircase and he started gasping.  She could hear him. She could hear him say her name.

She broke down into sobs when the paramedics pulled her into the yard and toward one of the ambulances in the driveway.  Through her tears she could make out several kids that lived in the cul-de-sac.

“Is that Kanker!?”

That was Eddy.

“Marie!?”

That was May.

How had _she_ gotten to the cul-de-sac so quick?

Marie could feel the warmth from the ambulance as the paramedics hauled her inside and shut the doors.  She sobbed and gasped for air as the paramedics began taking her vitals and putting a mask over her face.  She felt the sharp pinch of a needle as one of the paramedics began administering fluids.

Her eyes were puffy and red as her makeup began to run.  She shook her head as the paramedics tried to talk to her.  Her voice welled up into her throat as she saw several people wheeling Edd out of the house.

The scream was lost in her throat as her heart rate skyrocketed.  Her pulse skipped and her lungs hitched in her chest.  Before she realised what had happened, her eyes went dark and she fell backward onto the pillow behind her.

 


	6. Rain Falls

**Rain Falls**

 

“Will my sister be okay?”

“She’s going to be fine.  She had quite the scare.  All of the emotion caused her to have a mild panic attack.  She just needs rest.  I may want to keep her overnight to be sure her breathing and heart rate has evened out.”

“What was she fuckin’ doin’ there to begin with! Our Ma ain’t gonna be happy!”

“Shut it, Lee.”

“Miss Kanker, your sister may have very well saved that young man’s life.  And as I understand it, she was supposed to take homework over to his house.”

“Fine. Whatever. As long as she don’t kick the bucket.”

“Go home, Lee. I’ll wait for Marie.”

“Ma’ll be pissed off!”

“Just go!”

“Your sister is quite colourful.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry bout that, doc.  But, seriously, will Marie be okay?  I have never seen her look like that.”

“Well, normally I wouldn’t keep her overnight; but she is on certain medications that can be affected by high stress.  I want to be sure that she will be ready to handle everything that has happened tonight.”

“Will Double D be okay?”

“Who?”

“I’m sorry.  That’s his nickname.  I mean Edd.”

“It was close.  But he will recover.  The wound in his scalp and the wounds in his right arm needed stitches.  We won’t know more until he regains consciousness.”

“His parents are hard on him to succeed.”

“Has there been trouble at home?”

“Well, you didn’t hear it from me. . .but I have heard that his parents have been fighting. Edd’s an only child.  His parents are distant from him, you know?  They communicate through sticky notes left for him.”

“Notes?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm.”

“Look, I just want him to be okay. . .my sister doesn’t get sentimental about much.  I have _never_ seen her look like that.  Her father rampaged through the house and hurt our Ma and her before the cops came and arrested him.  She didn’t even cry during all that.  She’s gone through hell, and if something happens to Edd, then all hell may break loose.”

“I see.  Well, Miss Kanker, all I can say is that his physical injuries are not severe.  However, his psychological state may be suffering.  Again, we won’t know more until he is awake and able to speak.”

“Thanks, doc.”

…………………………

Marie was half-listening to the nurse and the doctor as they discharged her the next day.  She was pretty sure that May was paying more attention.  They were changing her meds, she heard that.  Everything else was standard procedure.  It wouldn’t have been the first time she’d heard it.

The last 24 hours had been surreal.  She could still see the blood all over the stairs and his face.  She could still hear him gasping her name.  It had haunted her.

“Marie?  Hey! You in there?”

Marie shook her head and started back to the present. She stared at her sister with wide, blue eyes.

“I’m sorry.” she breathed. “I was distracted.”

“Clearly.” May answered.

“Marie has had a traumatic shock to her system.” the doctor said looking through his papers.  “We took samples of her blood and have noticed some irregularities in her tests.  It could be because of the increased stress, but it might not be.  Do you have a primary care physician you see, Miss Kanker?”

“Yeah.” May answered dutifully. “We go down to the Clinic on Carey Lane. Dr. Lee is her name. She handles all of our care when we have to go for things like “woman” physicals and junk.”

“Is she the one who prescribes Marie’s medication?”

“She works with my psychologist.” Marie answered automatically. “Dr. Lee and Dr. Crestwood.”

“Crestwood.  I am familiar with him.”  the doctor responded.  “I will forward these results to their practises. I do not want this to go un-explored.  There may be an underlying health condition that has not been detected.”

Marie silently nodded.

May, understanding how her sister was feeling, looked up at the doctor.

“Hey, can. . .can my sister see Double D?”

The doctor hesitated.

“That may not be such a good idea, May.” he said softly.  “Eddward is under 24 hour observation and he is still asleep.  The emotional toll may not be something Marie needs at this time.”

“You said ‘unconscious’ last time, doc.” May pointed out. “This time you said _asleep_.”

Marie had to hand it to May.  When she wanted to, May could be extremely intelligent. She supposed May hid her smarts in order to pursue the life she wanted.

“Eddward did regain consciousness late last night.” the doctor acquiesced. “He was able to answer our questions.  He knew where he was and what had happened.  He was asking if you were all right, Marie.  He seemed to realise that you had been upset.”

“If he answered everything you wanted, why can’t Marie see him!?” May argued. “Wouldn’t it be good for _him_?”

“It isn’t that easy.” Marie whispered. “He was self-harming.”

May looked at Marie with a start.

“What?”

Marie winced and shook her head.

“Cutting his arms.  Or burning them.  He was covered in blood when I found him.”

May could sense Marie’s deeper hurt over this and tried to divert the subject.

“So, what happens now?”

“When he is able, the psychologists here will run an evaluation.” the doctor answered. “Pending the evaluation, Eddward may need additional treatment before returning home.”

May glared.

“Have his awful parents returned yet?”

The doctor frowned slightly.

“We have not been able to contact them.  There were no emergency numbers left in the house where we could reach out.”

“I have his mother’s cell phone number.”

The doctor’s eyebrows rose hopefully.

“May I ask that you write it down for me, Marie?”

Marie nodded and took the clipboard in her hands.  She gripped the pen carefully and wrote down the number.  When she had finished, she handed everything back to the doctor.

“Thank you, Marie.  His parents should know about his condition.”

“Just keep calling her if she doesn’t answer.” Marie said softly.  “That way, she will know it is an emergency.”

The doctor nodded.

“Eddward will be all right, Marie.  You did the right thing by calling the paramedics.  He may have done more harm to himself if you hadn’t.  I want you to get plenty of rest and take it easy. I have written you a doctor’s note for a leave of absence.  Since it is Thursday, I want you to take Friday and the weekend off. 

“I understand that you work during the weeknights and weekend.  I would recommend you follow your discharge instructions closely.”

“Don’t worry bout it.” May said quickly. “I already called her work and someone else is covering for her.”

Marie was surprised as May nodded and spoke with the doctor. 

She really did have a wonderful, younger sister.

“Take care, Marie.”

May waited until the doctor had left the room before turning with Marie’s discharge papers in her hands.  She noted the forlorn look and put one hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“Double D is tough, despite his craziness.” May said carefully. “He’ll be okay.  And Janice said she would cover your shifts.  You didn’t have much this weekend.  Lee is going to her dad’s and Ma is out for the weekend.  We’ll have the whole place to ourselves.  I’ll make you dinner and you can just chill out, okay?”

“I never imagined. . .that he would be in so much pain!”  Marie whispered. “Even though I knew his parents were fighting, and they were distant, I didn’t think they were so completely neurotic that they would push their son to suicide.”

“Oh, Marie. . .”

May hugged her sister as tears slid down Marie’s face.  She winced and shook her head.

“I don’t think Double D wants to die.” she breathed.  “I think he’s just in pain. . .so much pain that he doesn’t know what to do with it.  He’s never had to deal with it so he is struggling.  I remember that is what you told us after someone reported you to the nurse.”

She smiled faintly and lifted Marie’s face.

“You turned around all right.” she said aloud.  “Maybe Edd just needs to about face.”

Marie gave a pathetic attempt at a smile.  She accepted May’s help as her sister pulled her to her feet.

That’s right.  She _had_ turned around okay.  She just had to believe that Edd would too.

 


	7. Fire Burns

**Fire Burns**

 

It would be a few weeks before Marie saw or heard from Double D again.

Through the grape vine, she had heard that he hadn’t passed his evaluation.  Due to the severity of the wounds, he was in the hospital for several days.  After that, his parents had come home and determined that it would be best if he received additional care.  They allowed the hospital to transfer Edd to the behavioural hospital two hours away in Littleton.

She had remembered Littleton.  She had to go there briefly when the cutting wouldn’t stop.  She had seen so many people miserable and unhappy.  She desperately wanted out.  Some of her best portfolio work had come out of that place.

Given the condition Double D was in, she gathered it wouldn’t be much better for him.

Marie was disappointed in his parents.  Instead of working together for the benefit of their son, they had made a public spectacle of him.  There was little remorse for his feelings as they aired their private business in the hospital hallways when they returned home.  May had said that Edd’s father packed up for a trip that “looked like it would last a while.”

After a few days, Marie had begun to think that Edd was acting this way _because_ of them.  While she was used to her father being an asshole and her mother being high strung, it wasn’t something Edd was expecting.  As his parents’ marriage disintegrated, perhaps he was the one who suffered the most.

She had gone back to school the following Monday.  Everyone was eager for news or gossip, whichever came first.  It took several warnings and a fist in the face of one kid to keep everyone away from her.  The only time she spoke about the incident was to May, Ed or Eddy.

Ed seemed to be taking the news hard.  Marie wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t understand or because he didn’t know what to do.  He was aloof and moped around for a week before slowly returning to his goofy self.  It took three boxes of Chunky Puffs and two gravy boats to get him back to rights.

Eddy didn’t seem to have personal feelings one way or the other.  Even in high school, Eddy carried the egotistical narcissism of his youth.  Marie had grown used to it as Ed and Eddy hung out with Edd a lot when they had dated.  She had learned to take Eddy with a grain of salt.  With him, everything was not always as it appeared.

Whenever anyone harassed her or would pester her about Double D, Eddy was usually somewhere within earshot.  He would tolerate it for about five seconds before barreling into the conversation and telling the nosey offender to buggar off.  Marie took this as Eddy’s way of saying he understood how she felt.

To be honest, he had been nicer lately.  His voice didn’t carry through the halls as usual, either. He had adopted a closer relationship with Ed and spent his free time complaining less about monster movies and comic books.

In her own opinion, Marie figured Eddy was grateful that his other, loveable lummox hadn’t up and left him, too.

She had hoped the interest in Double D’s accident would fade, but it didn’t.  If anything, his parents stirred up enough talk amongst the grownups to feed the gossipers of Peach Creek for years to come.  It had become so troublesome. Kids were spreading the garbage in school.

Sooner or later, Marie knew something was going to give.

……………………

“My mom said that they are getting a divorce for sure!”

“Yeah, well my Dad left on a “long trip” and he never came back. So, there ya go.”

“ _My_ mom says it is none of our business and we should stay out of it!”

“That’s cause _your_ mom is lame, Sarah.”

“You shut up about my mother!”

“What are ya gonna do about it, munchkin!?”

“You leave Sarah alone!  She didn’t do anything to you!”

“Don’t you all have something better to do than talk about other people?”

A tall, thin boy with long, red hair and a ball cap turned away from a pale, blonde haired boy and a fuming, red haired girl with earrings and glasses. He glared and backed away.

“Kanker to the rescue, huh?”

Marie frowned and crossed her arms.  Her nails had changed to a brilliant pink colour, but her hair ends were still purple. Her makeup was lighter and her eyes were less bright. She stared at the kids conglomerated by her locker.

“No, douchebag.” she answered.  “You are in front of my locker.”

The taller boy smirked and made a spectacle of sliding out of the way.

“My apologies, Kanker!  I mean, wouldn’t want to hold up a _celebrity_ now would we!”

“Kevin, don’t.”

A tall, blonde haired girl with bright, blue eyes put her hand on the taller boy’s shoulder and shook her head.

“What, Nazz? I mean, we only have _her_ word that the dork fell down the stairs and was hackin’ himself to pieces!  How do _we_ know if that’s what actually happened?  She could’ve done it herself!  It would be just desserts for how the Ed made a jackass out of her at that dance.”

The smaller redhead glared.

“You are a piece of work, Kevin!” she snarled.

“Yeah!  Double D didn’t mean it like he said it!” the boy beside her offered. “What’s it to you anyway!?”

“Nothin’, Jimmy. It don’t mean _nothin’_ to me.” Kevin answered with a shrug. “It was a riot!  I’d say the Kanker got what she deserved and the Ed got what _he_ deserved!”

Nazz and Jimmy both made a sound in their throats and held up their hands as Marie slammed her locker door shut and threw Kevin into the metal.  Her eyes were narrow slits as she pushed her palm into the concave of his throat. She drew her lips back and snarled when Kevin choked on his ill-timed laugh.

“ _NO ONE_ ever deserves what happened to Double D.” Marie said maliciously. “When your pain is so deep you have to draw your _own_ blood to stop it, then you know pain, Kevin.  When you have to question whether or not you deserve to live, _THEN YOU KNOW PAIN_.  Until then, you have it easy.”

Kevin coughed and bowed forward as Marie let him go.  He looked up hatefully.

“You’re still. . .a crazy. . .bitch!”

“Kevin!”

Nazz looked at Marie apologetically.

“Marie, he doesn’t mean it.  It’s just. . .this time of year Kevin’s father left. . .”

Marie frowned.

“There is no excuse for tearing down another person when they cannot defend themselves.” she responded.  “I may be a crazy bitch, Kevin.  But remember this. . .”

Kevin shrank back as Marie grabbed his shirt collar and glared at him.

“. . .I am the craziest kind of bitch there is.  If I so much as hear you _utter_ Double D’s name, I will find you.  I will make you eat those words.  Then, I’ll make you eat your fuckin’ teeth. Do you understand me?”

“Yeah, I get it!” Kevin answered. “Just let me go.”

Marie shoved him back, disgusted.

She glared at Nazz.

“His parents should have gotten divorced a long time ago.” she said simply.

Nazz turned and watched Marie shoulder her book bag and continue down the hallway.

“What the fuck is _her_ problem!?” Kevin asked hoarsely.  “It’s not like she’s dating him anymore!”

“You don’t understand, Kevin.” Nazz said softly.  “It wasn’t supposed to end the way it did. Jimmy’s right when he says that everybody could see it.  Edd never meant to do what he did.  With the end of Senior year coming up, I am sure he is afraid he may never see Marie again.  He thought he’d never get to say I’m sorry.”

“So she threatens me!?  I should tell Pendegrass and get her ass expelled.” Kevin hissed.

“Good luck!” Sarah scoffed.  “She’s on the Student Judiciary Council!  Not only that, but she has a better attendance record than _you_.  Mr. Pendegrass will believe her word over yours.”

Kevin grumbled and remained silent.

Jimmy winced. 

“Poor Marie.”

“Yeah.” Nazz echoed watching Marie disappear around a corner. “Poor Marie. . .”

 


	8. Confessions

**Confessions**

 

“Hey, Marie! You got mail here!”

Marie sighed and shut the door to the trailer.  She watched Lee bring a plate of nachos to the living room couch and turn up the television.  She frowned.

“Thanks, Lee.”

She removed her boots and walked across the living room.  She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.  She took out an apple juice and a left over gyro from work.  She silently unwrapped the sandwich and put it on a plate in the microwave.  While it was heating, she wandered back to the living room.

“Where’s May?”

Lee frowned.

“Where d’ya think?” she asked back.  “She and Ed went to some Monster Matinee for the evening.  I expect they’ll be gone until after midnight.  It’s Friday after all.”

Marie started.

That’s right.  It was Friday.  Since Double D’s absence, the days had begun to run together.  She dutifully made copies of everything even though no one had asked her.  She made sure her notes were complete and that she asked questions if she did not understand.  She had promised to bring him his homework.

That’s what she was going to do.

Lee, noticing the million mile gaze, sighed and pressed the mute button on the television.

“Marie, why don’cha tell him how that stupid dance made you feel?”

Marie shook her head clear and stared at her older sister.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Lee countered.  “Don’t play the victim.  You are stronger and better than that shit.  If you still care about that pest, then tell him so.  He will need a friend if Ma’s drunken ranting is any indication of his parents’ situation.  You have first-hand experience with this. . . _stuff._ ”

“I. . .”

Lee waved her hand.

“I know I am hard on ya.” she said softly. “I suppose that’s the Ma in me.  But, I do it cause I do envy you a bit!  You hid all that brain smarts under the same guise May and I used.  But, really, that wasn’t you.  You are smart and have talent.  I don’t have none of that.  I barely graduated.  But, you know, I do have life experience.  I know what it’s like.

“I’ve grown up with ya, Marie.  This is really botherin’ ya.  Maybe you should look the ol’ Sock Head up in Littleton.  The bus leaves the Depot every night.  I betcha can get a discount on a motel if ya mention Ma’s name!”

Marie smiled faintly.

“You are jealous of me?”

Lee grinned.

“Every damn day.” she replied.  “But, I am content with the cards I’ve been dealt.  Someone has to be around to take care of Ma and be sure she doesn’t drink herself to death.  Ma hasn’t always been the _best_ kind of mother, but at least she had the common sense to leave our fathers when shit went down.

“I think Edd would have been better off if his parents had done the same for him.”

“Me too, Lee.”

Lee nodded and pointed at the pile of mail.

“That’s all yours.” she said pressing the un-mute button.

“Lee?”

“Yeah, Marie?”

“Thank you.”

Lee smiled as Marie grabbed the mail, her dinner and retreated back to her room.  She shook her head and ate a nacho.

“Sisters.”

…………………….

Marie set her apple juice and gyro on the table beside her bed.  A picture frame sat beside a lamp with a crooked lightshade.  Beside that were a battered alarm clock and an old, worn music box with a ballerina painted on it.

She sighed and went through the envelopes aimlessly.

Cell phone bill, rejection letter, School Newsletter, credit card offer, rejection letter, rejection letter. . .

Marie stopped and let the mail slide from her lap as she stared at a crisp, white envelope with a Littleton return address on it.  She recognised the handwriting immediately.

“Edd.”

Her fingers trembled as she slid her fingertip under the seal.  She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out several sheets of paper.  Her eyes travelled over the familiar style and words.

_Dear Marie,_

_I am sorry that I have not corresponded with you earlier.  They have been strict on my actions during my stay here.  If you did not guess, I am in the Littleton Behavioural and Mental Health Facility.  Despite the gloomy name, I am not completely in dire straits yet._

_They force feed me medication on a daily basis and I have to attend classes on self-harm and emotional stress.  I find the groups depressing and less than informational.  But, I am required to take them.  I have not made it easy on them.  That is why I am still here._

_I feel I owe you an explanation, Marie.  I do not remember much, but I remember you crying.  I remember you screaming my name.  I have asked them repeatedly to let me see you, but they told me that I have not earned the privilege._

_Where do I begin?_

_I started cutting a year ago.  No one noticed.  I was inconspicuous.  During the summer months, I used the underside of my arm.  During the winter I would wear long sleeves.  My parents never noticed because I cleaned up after myself.  I did research and studied up on my behaviour.  I knew what was happening long before it happened._

Marie frowned and looked away for a moment.

That splotch of ink on the note.

She leaned over and opened her bedside drawer.  She quietly withdrew the note that had accompanied her scholarship information.

How had she not noticed that before?

Her fingers trailed over the rusting spot on the page.

His arm had been bleeding the day he wrote this.

Her eyes trailed back to the current letter.

_I had it down to a science.  I knew my parents were headed toward the path of divorce. It was something they should have done years ago.  They were so busy with themselves; they never had time for me.  I was tired of being ordered and pushed around via notes.  I began to rebel.  I stopped cleaning my room and doing chores.  I stopped caring about anything except school._

_My parents have been pushing for an International School.  They wanted me to go to Oxford. They had me running ragged.  I was pulling all-nighters three times a week.  I began to hate the idea of going to college. Me! Hate the idea of education! I knew I was headed down a dangerous path._

_I began cutting deeper.  I had hoped that I would bleed to death.  A few days before you found me, I stopped caring for the wounds I inflicted.  I let them bleed until the blood clotted over.  Sometimes it never clotted.  Other times, an action would cause the wounds to re-open. I could see no way out._

_Then, you told me you had gotten into Art School.  It was the first time I had been happy in months!  I was excited because you finally got to pursue what you knew you were good at.  I was feeling like my old self._

_I felt like I used to when I was together with you._

Marie stopped and turned to the picture frame beside her bed.  She felt her heart ache as she saw Double D grinning from beneath the glass.  They had gone to the carnival and he had managed to knock down those stupid cans in a game there.  He was so pleased with himself. Beside him, she was hanging over his shoulders and making the peace sign.

Who had taken that picture?

She couldn’t remember.

Her eyes went back to the letter.

_When I had kissed you, I felt like I had raked myself over the coals.  I felt terrible for confusing your emotions and making you feel horrible.  I had messed up at that dance.  It haunted me.  I have always wished I could take it all back._

_I knew you noticed my behaviour.  I knew I had begun to worry Eddy and Ed.  Eddy had mentioned it to me, but I didn’t take him seriously.  Ed was a kind soul.  He let me stay with him when I could not bear to stay in my house.  He never asked me questions, but I knew he was worried deeply about my condition._

_When you began questioning me, I panicked. I said all the wrong things and ran away like a coward.  I do not blame you if you hate me._

“I could never hate you, Edd.” Marie murmured.

_I punished myself for it later.  It seemed natural to me at that point. I finished your scholarship information and wrote a note to you.  I put it in your locker because I knew the combination.  I had opened my skin with a razor in the bathroom before final period.  I did not realise I was bleeding profusely until blood spilled on my letter._

_Everything after that was fate._

_I did hear you knocking the first time.  I was so embarrassed; I couldn’t come to the door.  I sat in my room hacking away at my arm.  By the time I heard your voice, I was exhausted from sobbing and bleeding.  I had made my way down the stairs, took the books and watched you disappear down the street.  I wanted to call out to you, but my voice was lost in my throat._

_It was dark and I was dizzy.  I climbed the stairs and collapsed.  I don’t remember anything until you found me.  The doctors told me that you called the paramedics and very well saved my life._

_At first, I’ll admit, I was angry that you had called the hospital on me.  I thought you had no right.  But, after a few days, I realised that if you hadn’t been there, I probably would not be here writing to you.  I realised that I owed you more than ever. _

_Out of everyone I know, you understand my pain the most._

_I heard you downstairs, Marie. I heard you crying.  I guess I tried to stand and I fell down the stairs._

_BUT IT WASN’T YOUR FAULT._

Tears were coursing down Marie’s face.

This was heartbreaking.

_Please, do not blame yourself, Mar.  God, please.  I couldn’t bear it if you felt responsible for my cowardly actions!  I did everything myself.  I was dizzy and blacking out.  I needed to stop your tears.  I needed to reassure you it was all right._

_They told me my girlfriend had called on me._

_I was confused when they said that.  I remember telling them I did not have a girlfriend.  When they said it was you, I felt so guilty.  To put you through that. . .no, I shouldn’t have._

_Tit for Tat, Marie._

_It was me._

_I am the one who informed the school nurse and counselor that you had been cutting yourself._

Marie re-read the last, few lines several times.  She blinked repeatedly as her heart stalled.

It had been Double D this whole time?

_I never told you, Marie.  I was a coward.  I always ran and hid behind someone else.  I couldn’t even confront my girlfriend about something that was causing obvious pain!  I am not worth your pity or love._

_It never went unnoticed, Mar.  Never._

Marie silently wept as she held the letter. She trembled and shook her head.

“Thank you, Edd!” she whispered.  “Thank you for getting me the help I needed!”

She rubbed the tears out of her eyes and stared at the letter again.

_If it is any consolation, I never thought an ugly thing about you.  I admired all of your courage and strength in everything you did._

_What is that song? The one by Oasis?_

_Ah. You are my Wonderwall, Marie._

“You too.”

_One of the nurses on my floor is kind.  He has promised to mail this out as “hospital” mail so that the moderators and my psychologist do not read it.  They screen every patient’s mail and phone calls.  I suppose I understand why, but this letter is only meant for you, Marie._

_I am sorry if I scared you.  I never wanted you to see that part of me.  I never wanted my cowardice to hurt you._

_Please accept my apologies._

_I hope you received your scholarship information.  I know you will do great this fall.  I am sorry I will not be at the graduation.  My parents have pulled me from Peach Creek High School as of yesterday.  I am to be home schooled for the remainder of my high school tenure._

_I am not sure if I will see you again before you leave, Marie.  Please write to me from your new address if you find the time.  Even though this incident has most likely left you with another blemish on our tarnished relationship, please know that I never wanted to hurt you.  Know that I still love you very much._

_I only wish I had said it more._

_Take care._

_Sincerely,_

_Eddward_

Marie set the letter on her worn, My Little Pony bedspread.  Even though she had outgrown My Little Pony ten years ago, she had kept the blanket.  In her mind there was no sense in throwing out a perfectly good comforter.

Her heart was aching in her chest.  She didn’t know what was happening.  Everything felt tight and uncomfortable. She picked up the envelope Double D’s letter had come in.

She winced.

“Home Schooled?”

The thought of never seeing Edd again made her heart heavy.  She shook her head and got to her feet.  She quickly grabbed another book bag from her closet and threw it on her bed.  She tossed in several articles of clothing, a sketchbook and her charcoal pencils. She shoved the letter inside and went across the room.  She went to a worn, painted wooden box that had a lock on it.  She pulled the key from its hiding place and opened the box.

She took out a wad of cash that was hidden inside and locked it again.  She tossed the money in her bag and grabbed her MP3 player from her desk.  She looked around the room before grabbing her coat and scarf from her desk chair.

Lee looked up from the television with a knowing smile.

“Looked you up the bus schedule and gave you Ma’s card for one of the motels closest to that hospital you were in that one time.  They took him there, right?”

Marie smiled.

“Yeah.  Thank you, Lee.”

Lee shrugged.

“I found the time.”

“You’ll tell May where I went, right?” Marie asked as she grabbed the bus schedule and her mother’s “business” card off of the coffee table.  “I don’t want to worry her.”

“Yeah, Yeah.  I will tell her.  You better go.  Next bus out leaves at 6:30.” Lee answered.

Marie nodded and slipped her boots on her feet.

“See ya, Lee!”

“Later, Mar.”

Lee waited a moment before shaking her head and changing the television channel.

She hoped that some things never changed.

 


	9. Earth Shakes

**Earth Shakes**

 

Marie didn’t bother looking up when the bus pulled into Littleton two hours later.  She hauled her bag onto her shoulder and kept her ear buds in her ears.  She’d been listening to Oasis’ “Wonderwall” for the past half hour.  She wasn’t sure how it had ended up on her iPod.  When it had come on she had kept hitting replay.

The air was bitter now.  A wind blew through the bus depot as Marie made her way to the street.  The Littleton Behavioural Hospital was only a mile or so away. The motel was a block from that.  Even if she couldn’t see Double D today she could try tomorrow.

She buried herself in her jacket and kept walking.  It didn’t matter how hard it would be.  She needed to see him.  She didn’t care if she had to scream and fight.  She wasn’t going to California or anywhere without talking to him.

Marie paused at a crosswalk before continuing down the street.  There were sounds coming from the main drag.  The weekends were a popular time to mingle in these towns.  Marie had gone with Nazz and May to a neat club in South Bend a few months ago.  She had enjoyed the music a lot.  She had a passion for rave music and dance.  She’d go every weekend if she had the time and the money.

“If wishes were trees.” she mused.

She lifted her head as the lights and the iron fence surrounding the hospital came into view.  Her blue eyes looked up at the tall, multi-story building that was older than the others.  The main building of the hospital was the Roswell Nelson Building.  It was where a lot of the patients stayed.  It had been used as a war hospital back in the day.  That is why it was awkwardly placed in the middle of the town. 

The gardens and walkways were covered with snow, but the lights made it look picturesque. There was an admittance driveway and several smaller buildings crowded around and behind the main one that sat near the street.  There were lights on in most of the windows.

Marie frowned and walked through the open, front gate.  She quickly climbed the steps and pushed on the glass doors.  They opened with a little pressure and a gust of heated air blew back at her.  She shivered before moving quickly through the second set of doors.

She stood inside a large, open reception area.  There were several rows of chairs that were crowded around a television playing a late night sitcom.  It was empty save for someone cleaning the floors.

She quietly pulled her hat off and wiped her boots off on the mat.  The soles squeaked as she moved toward the reception desk.  She carefully removed her ear buds as she came up to the desk.  A bored looking nurse and a guard looked up from whatever it was they were working on.

“Can I help you?”  the nurse asked.

“I need to see a patient.” Marie said firmly. “It is really important.”

The nurse sighed.

“Visiting Hours are over.  There is no one allowed in the hospital after that time.”

Marie insisted.

“What patient are you here to see?” the nurse asked, irritated. “The patient may not have visitor’s rights at all.”

“This is a hospital, not a prison.” Marie said fiercely. “Although the prisoners probably have more rights than the patients _here_ do!”

“Young lady, I am going to have to ask you to leave.” the nurse said over her.

“Not until I see if Edd has visiting rights!” Marie said again.  “I came all the way from Peach Creek to see him and I am not leaving until you tell me when I can see him tomorrow!”

“Is everything all right, Evelyn?”

The nurse looked past Marie at a tall, lean man with a greying beard and round glasses.  He was bundled up in a jacket and scarf.  He was carrying a briefcase and had an amused look on his face.

“Fine, Dr. Marius.  This young lady was just leaving.”

“I’m not going anywhere!” Marie snapped back.  “I told you!  I want to know when I can see Eddward Michaels! Are you deaf _and_ blonde?”

“That’s enough. . .”

The taller man held up his hand to stop the guard as the other made to rise to his feet.  He smiled faintly and looked at Marie.

“Are you a friend of Eddward’s?”

“I am his _girlfriend_.” Marie said turning to Dr. Marius.  “I have come all the way from Peach Creek to see him.  He hasn’t called or written home.  I was here a few years ago when _I_ was having problems with self-harm.  I know he’s here!  A small town has nothing better to do than talk.”

“You must be Marie.”

Marie stared suspiciously.

“Do you know Edd?”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“I should say so.” he said merrily. “I am his psychologist!”

Marie was surprised.

Dr. Marius turned to Evelyn and the guard.

“It is all right, Evelyn, George.  She would have had no idea when Visiting Hours are. I understand that Eddward has been doing a bit better in group as of late.  I will allow Marie to have a visitor’s badge for use to see him during visiting hours tomorrow.”

“Yes, doctor.” Evelyn answered begrudgingly.

She shot Marie a look that said, “you are lucky that doctor showed up.”

Marie frowned before turning to Dr. Marius.

“Thank you, Doctor. . .Marius, was it?”

“Yes.” the man replied, digging through his briefcase. “Do you have a moment, Marie?  Visiting hours _are_ over for the day, but they go from 11 AM to 4 PM tomorrow.  I will give you a badge with my permission to come back.  You do have a place to stay?”

Marie nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Wonderful.  Follow me, would you?” Dr. Marius answered, moving to the empty waiting area.

Marie complied and followed him.  She sat opposite him while the doctor pulled a yellow wristband from his briefcase.  She watched him scribble on it before looking up at her.

“Your right arm, please.”

Again, Marie did as she was told.  She watched the wristband go comfortably around her wrist. She noted that it had the doctor’s name, her name and Edd’s name.  Beneath that, where the date should have been, was the word “Indefinite.”

“Indefinite?”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“I admire your tenacity, Marie.” he said honestly.  “I believe it may have been destiny that I stayed a bit later to run into you tonight.”

Marie looked at him skeptically.

“You don’t sound like much of a psych doctor.” she commented.

Dr. Marius laughed.

“I get that a lot from my patients and colleagues.” he admitted.  “I assure you I have the proper degree to be doing what I do.  I feel that a patient needs to have a comfortable environment in which to explore what is causing dis-ease or bodily harm.  I feel that the less of a doctor I am in my office, the more progress I make with my patients.”

“Are you really Edd’s doctor, then?” Marie asked despite herself.

“Yes.” Dr. Marius said looking at her. “Normally, I would decline to let such a patient see visitors.”

“Why?” Marie breathed. “It seems cruel.”

“Eddward is in a state where an ill-timed visit could be detrimental to him.”  Dr. Marius said carefully. 

“Ah. You mean his parents.” Marie said scornfully. “I do not blame you for being leery, then, doc.  However, I can assure you, I am nothing like his parents.”

“I can see that already.” Dr. Marius answered.  “Plus, from what Eddward says, you mean the world to him.  That is why I am allowing you visitor’s privileges.”

Marie waited for him to continue.

“You see, when Eddward came to us, he was in a state of distress.  He was withdrawn and did not speak at all.  We broke a little ground in private sessions, but he refused to cooperate with group therapy.  You having been a patient, I assume you understand.” Dr. Marius began.

“Yeah. I remember.” Marie said softly.

“Patients like Eddward are experiencing trouble coping with unexpected crisis in their lives. When his parents came last, the scene that was caused almost undid everything I had worked toward.  I say this in confidence because we talk about you often, Marie.  Eddward has only fond things to say about you.  I sense that if he were to speak with you, see you, then perhaps we would be able to bring him back to rights.”

Marie stared at the doctor before frowning slightly.

“His parents have been causing a scene in our town, too.”  she said finally.  “They’ve never been this way, but I feel it is a long time coming.”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“All the more reason he needs something stable and positive in his life.” Dr. Marius said gently.

Marie was silent for a few moments. 

She sighed and looked up at Dr. Marius.

“Well, I came here, didn’t I?” she asked.  “Edd means a lot to me.  He is a brilliant, wonderful guy. He deserved parents that loved him more.  He’s been held to these outrageous expectations. I always wondered how he dealt with it when we were younger.  I guess he wasn’t dealing with it. He was compounding it and it finally broke loose.

“I want him to get better.  I want him to get back to himself.  I feel bad that I ratted him out, but I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Sometimes the right course of action is an act of treason.” Dr. Marius reflected.  “But make no mistake, Marie; Eddward does not blame you for his actions.  In fact, I must say that he is the calmest, most rational and intelligent patient that I have.  I know he doesn’t want to remain here. I know that he struggles with his home life, also. 

“We have to find the balance.”

Marie nodded.

“Then, I am allowed to come any time during visiting hours?”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“Keep the wristband on until I get you a visitor’s badge made up.” he said aloud.  “Once you have a badge, you will be admitted during visiting hours.  If I may, Marie, given that you have been here, I may ask that you accompany Eddward on visits to my office.  Is that all right?  It will be strictly for Eddward’s sake, I assure you.”

Marie shrugged.

“I don’t mind.” she replied.  “I still see Dr. Crestwood down in Peach Creek. If it helps Edd, I don’t care what you want me to do.  But, I will not make him embarrassed or feel terrible. You got me?”

“Absolutely.” Dr. Marius answered. “I would not dream of doing it intentionally.”

“Good.” Marie said.

She stood up slowly and held out her hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Marius.  I hope that we can make Edd see that there is more to life than dying.”

Dr. Marius smiled warmly and shook her hand.

“Likewise, Marie.”

Marie nodded before putting on her hat and moving past the doctor.  She silently walked out of the hospital and back to the street.

How strange she had met him.

She looked at the yellow band around her arm.

It didn’t matter _how_ as long as she got to see Double D.

Marie huddled into her jacket and moved down the street.  She crossed another road and made her way to the office of the Star Motel.  She shook the snow off of her boots and walked to the check in counter.

A small, balding man with a gap between his teeth looked up from his paper and several racing forms.  He raised an eyebrow when Marie stepped up to the counter and put her mother’s card down on his registration book. He took the card and frowned.

“You ain’t Sylvia.”

“I know that.” Marie stated as the man recited one of her mother’s many aliases. “I am her _daughter_.  I need a place to stay for a couple of nights and I heard you may have easy prices.”

The man puffed up.

“Better prices than the other rat traps in this hell hole.” he touted.

He stared at Marie curiously.

“Sylvia don’t strike me as the type to have kids.”

“She also isn’t the type to put up with sleezeballs harassing them, either.” Marie noted sharply. “You got room or not?”

“Sure, sure, kid!  Easy now.  Don’t got to go rustlin’ Rusty’s feathers!” the man soothed.

He quickly slid Marie her mother’s card back and turned to a row of keys behind him.  He selected a set and put them down in front of Marie.

“Room 250.  Close to the office and vending.  It’s nicer, too.  Wouldn’t want a bad word to get back to Sylvia.  She brings a fair amount of. . .ah. . .”business” shall we say.”

“I am sure she does.” Marie said.  “How much?”

“For you? I will give it to you for $75 for the weekend.” Rusty said thoughtfully. “Fair?”

Marie dug around in her book bag and pulled $80 from her stash.  She put it down on the counter with a knowing nod.

“I’ll give you $80 if you keep that room open every weekend.  Keep the scum my mother sees away from me while I’m here and I’ll pay in cash, in advance.”

Rusty stared, startled.

“Eh?”

“You heard me. Cash. In advance. $80 to $100 if you keep that room open and free of my mother’s “clients.”

“Deal.”

Rusty took the money and slid it in a box behind the counter.  He shook his head.

“No drugs or crime?”

“No.” Marie said firmly.  “I have a friend who is staying here right now and I need a place to crash.”

Rusty took the hint and nodded.

“It’s a deal.  Name for the registry?”

“Marie Kanker.”

“Got it.  Enjoy your stay, Miss Marie.  You just let me know if you need anything.” Rusty replied.

Marie nodded and made her way back outside.

She quietly ascended the stairs at the back of the office.  She walked down a couple of doors before finding Room 250.  She slid the key into the door and opened it.

The light flooded over a room with a full sized bed and cheap, pink wall paper.  There were several, tacky watercolour paintings above the bed and the table shoved into the corner.  A television sat on the dresser along the other wall. Beside this were a small closet and the bathroom.

Marie shut and dead bolted the door behind her.  She moved forward and tossed her book bag on the table.  She took off her hat, coat and gloves before sliding her boots off of her feet.  She wordlessly opened the bag and pulled out a purple night shirt she had packed.

Her cell phone and two prescription bottles were set on the nightstand as she moved to the bathroom with pajama shirt and toothbrush in hand.  She quietly brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas and made her way back to the main room.

She turned on the bedside lamp and clicked the main light off.  She was sure to set the alarm on her phone for 10 AM. Before turning down the covers, Marie wandered over to her book bag.  She dug through it for a moment before pulling out a tattered, faded blanket and a well-worn stuffed animal.

Marie smiled down into the green, beaded eyes of the black cat that Double D had gotten for her thirteenth birthday.  The purple bow around its neck was faded and torn in places.  The cat’s pink nose had been worn from nervous rubbing.

“I promise.” she whispered aloud. “It will be okay.”

She hugged the items in her hands to her chest.  After a moment, she turned down the covers, took a pill each out of her prescription bottles and got into bed.  She took the pills dry and reached for the light.

When darkness had covered the room, Marie carefully buried herself in the covers and hugged the blanket and cat to her chest.  She hated unfamiliar places.  She found that Miki, her stuffed cat, and her blanket from when she was a little girl helped her overcome difficult challenges or suffering.  They had been with her through lots of changes and rough times.

Sometimes, they were the only things that felt safe to rely on in her life.

Marie closed her eyes and breathed evenly.

Tomorrow felt like forever away.

 


	10. Here Comes the Sun

**Here Comes the Sun**

 

The next morning, Marie woke up an hour before her alarm.  She tried to go back to sleep but found her stomach was turning knots.  She had resigned to getting up and showering.  She had not brought any of her makeup with her.  Usually, she kept an overnight pouch in the book bag she had selected.  Upon inspection, however, her makeup was nowhere to be found.

“Oh well,” Marie sighed, “it isn’t the end of the world.”

She brushed her hair and dried it fully.  Having long hair was nice because she could do so much with it, but it was a bitch to take care of on a daily basis.  Marie put on a pair of jeans and a purple, long sleeved shirt. Several bracelets jingled on her left wrist as the visitor’s band on her right peeked through the sleeve of her shirt.

Marie put her things back in her bag and zipped it.  She put on her hat and scarf before slipping into her boots and coat. She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and was sure to put the room keys in the large pocket.

She had passed a small café on the way to the motel.  She had enough time to get some coffee and something to eat before going back to the hospital. 

Marie silently locked the door and shut it behind her.  She walked slowly down the walkway and descended the stairs.  She noted the lady behind the reception desk in the office as she walked onto the sidewalk.  She made her way toward the hospital and veered into a whitewashed building that had an “OPEN” sign flashing in the window.

She removed her hat and stomped her boots to free them of snow.  The small café was busy this time of day on a Saturday.  There was a counter with several patrons while several cooks worked on the grill in front of them.  Waitresses were bustling up and down a row of booths while another looked up from a large table close to the door.

“How many, honey?”  the red head asked.

“Just me.” Marie answered.

“Booth or Counter okay?”

“I can sit at the counter.” Marie offered.

The red head gestured to the open spaces.

“Help yourself, honey.”

Marie made her way to the other end of the counter.  It was relatively quiet save for the occasional outburst from one of the young children in the café.  She set her bag on the chair beside her and slid her coat off of her shoulders.  She reached forward and pulled a yellowed, laminated menu from between the condiments.

“You want somethin’ to drink, honey?”

The red headed waitress had taken residence behind the counter.

“Coffee please.” Marie replied.

The waitress put a ceramic mug down in front of her.  She drifted off to retrieve one of three coffee pots and poured Marie a cup.

“You want a few minutes?”

“No thank you.” Marie said softly.  “May I have some wheat toast.”

“Anything else?”

“No thank you.”

Marie put the menu back as the waitress drifted to the back of the kitchen and out of sight.  She reached for the sugar shaker and poured a generous amount in her coffee.  She pulled her spoon from its napkin and stirred for a moment.  When she was satisfied, she set the spoon aside and lifted her mug.

She smiled.

There was nothing better than the smell of a fresh cup of coffee in the morning.

The liquid was still warm after she had sent her breath across the surface.  She sipped carefully and was delighted that the blend was not bold or heavy.  It was an excellent breakfast coffee and tasted pretty good for a diner/café.

The waitress returned with a plate of toast cut into triangles. She pulled out a caddy with jam and marmalade in it and set it next to Marie’s plate.

“Enjoy, honey.”

“Thank you.”

Marie selected strawberry jam and spread a little bit on the buttered toast.  She quietly munched and stared around the café.  It wasn’t much to talk about.  It was a hole in the wall. Quaint, homey and run of the mill, Marie figured its only credit was its food.

The toast wasn’t bad.

She finished in silence and drank more of her coffee.  Her stomach was still jumpy, but the toast had helped.  She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and noted the time.

It was 10:30.  If she finished her cup of coffee and meandered into the hospital she would probably be right on time.

Satisfied with this plan, Marie finished her coffee over the next, fifteen minutes and declined another cup.  She paid her bill and tipped the waitress for her time.  Without another word, she pulled her hat over her ears and put her coat over her arms.  She put her bag over her shoulder and made her way back to the sidewalk.

The street was busy with cars and people making their way through town to shop.  Marie darted around a mother with a group of children and smirked when two of the sisters pulled each other’s hair over who got to play with a doll first. She remembered those days.

She looked up at the sky and smiled when the sun broke through the grey clouds.  Brilliant, blue streaks of sky appeared between the grey. The sunlight was welcome after several days of cloud cover.

Marie finished her journey and made her way up the hospital’s front walk.  She pushed the door open and walked through the foyer.  She was happy to see different nurses and a different guard at the front desk.  The waiting room was littered with people sitting in chairs. The television was blaring cartoons to several, younger children in front of it.

“May I help you?” a bright, cheery nurse asked when she had gone up to the desk.

“Yes.  I am here for visiting hours.” Marie said obediently. “I have a wristband.”

The nurse smiled as Marie pulled the sleeve up on her jacket.  She pulled out a barcode scanner and held it to the band.

“Do you have an ID with you, Miss Kanker?”

“Yeah, sure.” Marie answered.

She dug around in her book bag and produced her wallet. She pulled her Driver’s License out and handed it to the nurse.  She waited patiently while the nurse entered her information into the computer and scanned the card.

“This way, you won’t have to present it each and every time.” the nurse responded.  “Here you go.”

Marie put her license back and zipped her bag.  She waited while the nurse finished and stood up.

“Come with me.  I will take you to the Common Room.  Eddward is meeting with Dr. Marius at the moment, but I will advise him that you are here and have him bring his patient down when he is finished.”

“Thank you.”

Marie followed the nurse behind the counter and through a door she had to key through.  The air became medicinal and stale.  She shuddered out of reflex and hugged her bag closer.  She noted the white walls and tile.  She kept her head down as they passed treatment rooms and nurses stations.  After several turns and a couple corners, the nurse pushed open a door to a large room.

“Here we go!  Make yourself at home anywhere and Dr. Marius will be down shortly.”

Marie nodded as the nurse left her.  She looked around the large, white tiled room with a sigh.

It looked the same as it did three years ago.

The Common Room in the Littleton Behavioural Hospital was comprised of several tables, chairs and a sitting area with worn, green couches.  A rug was set underneath the sitting room furniture.  A coffee table had several outdated magazines.  A television was on the wall and tuned in to some comedy movie.  Under the television there was a toy box for children coming to visit mothers, fathers, etc.

This room was the sunniest.  It had a row of glass windows that overlooked one of the gardens and a small pond.  The trees were bare now, but still beautiful.  There was an old ping pong table in one corner.  Across the room was another nurse’s station with a large, black nurse working on a computer and a guard staring at a magazine.

Marie drifted toward the windows.

There were several people visiting patients at the moment.  There were soft murmurs from their conversations as she passed.  She came to a stop by the barred windows. 

A wave of nostalgia passed over her.  She remembered standing in front of these windows a long time ago.  It had felt like a prison to her then.  In a way, it felt like a prison now.  It was keeping something she cared about locked inside.

She supposed that was partially Double D’s fault.  If he wanted to, he could fly through the self-help and psychology bullshit.  He could have a re-evaluation and be out in a week if he wanted. No.  This was intentional.

“Marie?”

 


	11. Through the Valley of the Shadow

**Through the Valley of the Shadow**

 

Marie turned at the sound of her name.  She smiled brightly when she saw Edd staring at her with disbelief.  She raised a hand in salutations as Dr. Marius lifted the glasses off of his face from beside Edd.

“Long time no see, Sock Head.”

She was genuinely happy to see Edd looking more like himself.  Save for the white hospital gown and pants, everything looked about normal.  Dark hair was falling out from under Double D’s hat and his eyes denoted their surprise. Long, white bandages covered his arms from wrist to shoulder.  Several ID bracelets were on his right wrist. An IV Line was taped to his left hand.  He started when Dr. Marius spoke.

“As I was saying, Eddward,” Dr. Marius said, amused, “you had a very energetic visitor after hours yesterday.  I had advised her of visiting hours and asked that she please return today.  I figured you have come a long way the last week.  You deserved a reward for your efforts.”

Edd bowed forward a little as the doctor clapped him on the shoulder.  He looked up at him as the taller man smiled.

“Cafeteria opens at 12:30 this afternoon.  I will check up on you at 2:00 during my break.”

“4:00, right?” Marie asked.

“4:00.” Dr. Marius confirmed.

He smiled again before turning around and leaving the room.

Edd stood awkwardly while Marie stared.  He brought a hand to the back of his head.

“I’m sorry.” he said softly. “I wish I’d have known you were coming.”

He was startled as Marie lunged forward and hugged him tightly.  He relaxed after a moment and gingerly returned the gesture.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again!” Marie ordered into his shoulder.  “Don’t you dare do anything like that again!

“Marie. . .I. . .”

Edd stopped when Marie leaned back and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  He winced.

“I would never leave Peach Creek without saying goodbye to you, Edd.” Marie said firmly.  “For you to insinuate otherwise is a detriment to my already sub-standard reputation.”

Edd couldn’t help but smile.  His eyes were kind as he brushed Marie’s bangs out of her eyes.

“You got my letter.”

“Why do you think I’m here?” Marie asked.  “I got it last night.  I hopped on a bus right after I got it!”

“But. . .why?”

Edd’s eyebrows rose and he had to bend forward to keep from falling as Marie yanked on the hair resting against the back of his neck. He watched with bated breath as she frowned at him.

“Why!? You seriously have to ask me that?”

“I. . .”

Edd’s voice got caught in his throat as Marie leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.  His eyes narrowed.  Butterflies were beating against his stomach.  The same feeling he got whenever she touched him swelled in his chest.

He panted softly when she pulled away.  He waited while Marie gathered her thoughts and pushed her hair back behind her ear.

Her nails were pink now.  It was pretty.  She wasn’t wearing her makeup, either.  He liked that, too.

“I never stopped caring about you, Edd.” Marie whispered.  “When I found you like that, I thought I would never see you again.”

Edd winced again as Marie looked up at him.

“I have never felt so helpless.  I didn’t know what else to do.  I should have known.  I was angry that something had caused you so much pain.  All the same, regardless of if we weren’t dating at the time, I should have seen the signs.  Christ, I did the same thing!”

Edd quickly took Marie’s hands in his and shook his head.

“Marie, no.” he said softly. “Please, I meant what I said in my letter.  This was a long time coming.  I thought I had a better handle on it, but I didn’t.  I had sincerely lost the desire to keep going.  I didn’t know what the point was.  It hurt.  Every day it hurt.  Instead of turning to my friends. . .turning to you. . .I kept it all inside as I was taught to do.

“Every day I kept it inside was another scar I added to my body.”

“You shut down.” Marie said.  “You had no other way out.”

Edd nodded.

“Yes.”

Marie paused before looking over at a secluded table shoved in the far corner of the room.

“Do you want to sit down?  My bag is sort of wearing on my shoulder.”

“Forgive my deplorable manners!” Edd exclaimed, embarrassed.  “Please.”

Marie smiled and walked toward the table she had spotted. She carefully slid her hand into Edd’s right and gently pulled him along. She felt him tense for a moment before relaxing his fingers against hers.

They sat side by side.  Edd pulled a chair closer to Marie’s and watched as she slid the book bag off of her shoulder.

“You did not have to come all this way.” he said softly.  “I am happy to see you, believe me!  But, I know that you are busy enough as it is.”

Marie frowned again.

“I _wanted_ to see you.” she said matter of fact. “I would have come sooner except. . .well. . .”

She hesitated.

Edd looked away and frowned.

“. . .except my parents probably made a scene of my incarceration in this hospital.” he finished. “I am sure I was hot gossip fodder for several days.”

“Still.”

Marie blushed furiously as Edd turned back to her. She shook her head.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Edd said as his face eased back. 

He smiled.

“My parents have been fighting for some time.”  he added.  “It only makes sense that they would explode over this.  My father was not beyond telling me what a failure I had become.  He called it a complete loss of moral and ethical character.  He did not know who I was anymore.  That his son had disappeared.”

Marie’s horror and hatred must have shown because Edd reached over and took her hands in his. He carefully ran his fingertips over her palms. His skin was still pale compared to hers.

“I am sorry to have dragged you back into it.” he mused.

He looked at Marie with a sad smile.

“If there was one thing I was happy about when we broke up, it was that you were free from my horrible, cursed life.  You didn’t have to live up to backward expectations and wayward dreams.”

He closed his eyes and held Marie as she threw her arms around him. He whispered words into her hair as she cried.  He was calm and patient when she pulled away.  He carefully brushed her tears away as she sniffled.

“It never made me think of _you_ that way!” she whispered.  “I never thought badly about _you_ because of your parents.  I’ll admit, I never cared for how they treated you, but it wasn’t my place!  I didn’t exactly come from the best of seeds, either!

“I have never judged you based on the adults your parents became.”

Edd smiled.  The sunlight drifted over his face and played across his skin.  The gap in between his teeth was noticeable. It always was when he was particularly happy or laughing.

“That is why I love you, Marie.” he said aloud.  “You do not cast judgment based on pre-conceived notions or ideas.  You maintain your own opinion until the concerned party is proven guilty.  You have a strength about you I envy.”

“It isn’t always easy.” Marie whispered. “It isn’t easy being bigger than the stone thrower.”

“I know.” Edd replied.  “That is why I admire you so much.  It isn’t special unless it is worked for and earned.”

Marie smiled.

“I have always envied how intelligent you are.  I love listening to you.  I don’t even care if it’s something I don’t understand.  Hearing you speak about something you are passionate about makes me happy.”

She winced.

“I haven’t heard you speak about something you love in a long time, Eddward.”

Edd looked down.

“I haven’t had anything worth loving in a long time.”

Marie painfully reached for his hand.  She clasped it in hers and shook her head.

“Is there nothing I can do, Eddward?  Is there nothing I can say or do or _undo_ to bring back your smile? Your heart?  Everything I love about _YOU_?”

Edd was silent.

The silence lingered while Marie stared.  She painfully kept her hands around his and tried to control the frantic beating of her heart.  Her stomach was hurting worse now.  She shook her head.

“Please. . .say something!  You broke my heart at that dance three years ago. . .and I wanted to hate you like I used to hate you.  I couldn’t, Eddward! I couldn’t hate you because I loved you! I _still_ love you!  Don’t throw away something if we can still fix it!

“Don’t throw me away if I am something that makes you happy!”

“I would never throw you away.” Edd said looking up. “I never wanted to, Marie.  I did it because my parents forced me to.  They told me if I didn’t, they would take measures to prevent me from seeing you. 

“Out of the two evils, I chose breaking your heart because I would still have been able to see you at school.  Had I tried to keep you, my parents may have moved all together or done something to _you_.  I couldn’t bear it if they treated you terribly.

“I couldn’t bear it without you, either!”

Marie was startled for a moment as Edd laughed a bit hysterically.  She painfully clasped his hand and shook her head.

“I knew your mother didn’t like me, Edd.”

Edd slowly fell silent and stared.

“You did.”

“Yes.” Marie said emphatically. “You are her only son.  Your father has been emotionally depriving her for years.  She wants to _keep_ you.  You are the only thing that makes her _whole_. I was a weed in the garden.  Plus, my parents’ reputations are known all over Peach Creek. I would _never_ be good enough for you.”

Edd trembled and reached out with his other hand.  He pressed it against Marie’s face and shook his head.

“You were _always_ more than I deserved.”

Marie smiled warmly, tears still sliding down her face.

“I felt the same way about you, too.”

She wrapped her arms around Double D’s neck as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her stomach ached from the cresting emotions, but it was better than before.  A weight she had been carrying since the night of the dance finally felt lighter.  She buried her fingertips in Edd’s hair and kept her face close to his when they had parted.  She smiled against his cheek.

“I still love you.” she whispered.  “I wouldn’t hold something that happened three years ago over your head.  Maybe the old Marie would have, but not the present Marie.  Why didn’t you ever tell me it had been your parents?”

Edd’s eyes narrowed as he pulled Marie closer.  The legs of her chair scraped across the tile softly.  He held her tightly.

“I didn’t think you would believe me.” he breathed. “It wasn’t something I had been willing to do at first.”

Marie heard the strange inflection of Edd’s voice.  She carefully disentangled herself from Double D’s arms before staring at him suspiciously.

“Eddward, did something. . . _happen_?”

Edd was silent for a long time.  He turned his head toward the window and stared out at the snow.  The sunlight made everything sparkle like glass. 

This was something that was hard to admit.  He had known since grade school what was happening in his family. When he recognised it was not “normal” for parents to leave their child at home alone for long stretches of time he had researched it. 

It was true that his parents had been fighting for some time.  When he was younger, they did it behind closed doors. As he got older, however, it was a clear fight for what each felt was the “right” thing for their child.

It pitted him against both his mother and his father. Neither parent cared if he had an opinion or a voice of his own.  All they cared about was being “right” and having control over their son.  It was something of a game to them.

Who could “win” their son’s affections and intellect?

“Edd?”

Double D shook his head clear and looked back to Marie as she put a hand on his knee.  Her blue eyes were worried.  He had never noticed how they sparkled.  Her makeup made them brighter and made them stand out, but it hid their natural luminosity.

He smiled faintly.

He liked her better this way.

“Do you mind sitting with me in the sitting room?” he asked softly.  “I want to hold you.”

Marie smiled back.

“Does this mean I get a second chance?”

“I believe it would be _you_ giving _me_ a second chance.” Edd corrected.

“All you ever had to do was ask for one.” Marie responded. “I would have given you one in a heartbeat.  It never felt right what you did.  Everyone knew it.  All they have ever said was “Double D didn’t mean it as he said it,” or “He was overcome.”

“ _I_ knew it wasn’t you.”

Edd softly kissed Marie.  He let his lips linger near hers when he parted.  He shook his head.

“I never cried so hard for something in my life.” he breathed.  “I never wanted to crawl into a hole and die more than after that dance.  My whole world crashed around me after that day.  I think between the guilt and the cowardice I felt, I lost control over the flame I had kept in check for years.  It was like the happiness had been sucked out of me.”

He looked at Marie sadly.

“I missed you every day.”

“I missed you, too, Eddward.”

 


	12. Scarred and Broken

**Scarred and Broken**

 

Marie carefully tucked Edd’s hair behind his ears and pulled his hat down on his forehead.  She was the only one allowed to touch his hair or his hat.  She felt privileged.

Edd hesitated before taking a deep breath.

“I’ll tell you.”

“Tell me what, Edd?”

“Why I wear the hat.”

Marie bit her lower lip.

“Edd, you don’t have to do that.  It doesn’t matter if you _never_ tell me.  To imagine you without that silly, black hat is hard to do, you know?  Besides, I do not want to dredge up painful memories.”

“That’s just it.” Double D mused. “If I _don’t_ tell you the story, you won’t understand why I did what I did at the dance.  You won’t understand why my parents are acting the way they are.  Nothing will make sense unless I tell you.”

Marie paused again. She waited a few moments before sighing and nodding.

“I want you to be able to trust me.  I want to help.  I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.  Just remember that, okay?  I want to be the one you come to when you need to cry or confess.  Let me be the judge of my own, fickle heart.”

“Your heart isn’t fickle.” Edd breathed. “Never.”

“Be that as it may, please promise me you will not do _this_ again.”

Edd looked down as Marie’s fingers caressed the bandages wrapped around his arms.

“I cannot make that promise.” he answered honestly.  “But I _can_ promise to try.”

“That’s a start.” Marie relented.

She took Double D’s hand in hers.

“Come on.  The little couch is free.”

She made to pick up her book bag when she got to her feet, but Edd stopped her.

“Allow me.  It is the least I can do for the trouble you went through to get here.”

“It wasn’t really a trouble.” Marie said thoughtfully.  “Like I said, I just hopped on a bus and rode down here.”

“But, you had to miss work.” Edd pointed out as he picked up Marie’s bag. “And you had to shell out money for bus fare. Speaking of which, where are you staying?”

“A motel a block from here.” Marie answered. “My Ma frequents it.”

Edd’s face clouded over.

“Oh! No, no, Edd, it’s nothing like _that_!” Marie said quickly. “It’s just, if I drop her name in the right place, I can get discounts and “breaks.”

Edd frowned.

“I wish you did not have to do that at all.”

“Yeah, well, what’cha gonna do?” laughed Marie.

She followed Edd to the shorter couch on the rug.  She smiled as Edd set her book bag by her feet and sat beside her.  She held his hand tighter in hers and shook her head.

“It wasn’t so bad.  With school started back up, I don’t get to work as many hours.  Call it the bane of having a birthday in the summer months.  Besides, I wouldn’t have been able to get here any other way!  My mom has the only car we own!”

Edd raised an eyebrow.

“Hmm.”

“Something on your mind?”

Marie was startled as Double D turned to her thoughtfully.  She tilted her head to the side.

“Edd?”

“You can drive my car.”

“What?”

“I do not use it unless I am tutoring.” Edd confessed.  “That is how I make the money I have been saving.  I tutor children in the area.”

“Nice.” Marie said, grinning.

“Hmm, not as glamourous as you may think.” Double D said wistfully. “But, the car is mine.  I used some of my savings to purchase it.  I believe the keys are on my house keys.  I had my house keys in my pocket when they admitted me to the hospital.  I can request that Dr. Marius retrieve them and give them to you.  I do not know how long I will be here, and I would feel safer if you had a more reliable form of transportation when you came to visit.”

Marie was surprised.  She waited a couple of seconds before shaking her head.

“I can’t do that, Edd.” she said finally.  “Your mother would have a fit if she knew you had let me _drive_ your car let alone _take_ it.”

“That is why I want to give you the keys now.” Edd said again.  “She doesn’t have the second set and neither does my father.  It is a plain enough car with inconspicuous plates.  And it _is_ mine. I do not care _what_ she says.”

“I don’t. . .know what to say, Eddward.” Marie said softly. “Thank you.”

Edd looked down.

“I know you walked when you came to my house.” he murmured. “It tore me up seeing you going along with so little.  You never let it get you down.  Despite all the odds, you looked at the positive side.  Your optimism was hard to beat.”

He looked back at Marie.

“It is because of what happened to me that I envy that in you.”

Marie was going to ask what Double D meant when his hand slowly pushed the hat away from his forehead.  Her eyebrows rose and her other hand flew to her mouth to keep from making a noise.  Her eyes were wide as Edd pulled the object away from his head.

His hair, if parted the right way, may have covered up a majority of the scars that resided underneath Edd’s hat.  However, it would still have taken a miracle, some really good foundation and hair magick to cover the sight.  There was a fresh scar from when he had cracked his skull open on the stairs running close to the center of his forehead. 

His hair was shaved around it and it spanned about three inches over the top of his head. There were several, smaller scars that were barely noticeable. The one that stood out the most was mottled and red looking.  It ran along the right side of his scalp and around the back of his head. His hair had never grown back where it made a path along his skull. 

It looked as though the original wound had been painful and had not been properly stitched closed.  It left one to wonder how a child like Double D got such an injury.

“Edd. . .”

“A long time ago, when I was four or five, my parents and I lived in a small flat in Montreal, Canada.” Edd began softly.  “In this flat was a lab where my parents worked.  When my mother found out she was pregnant, it had been a surprise to them.  They were a little forlorn about the thought of having a child when they were so deep in their careers.  They decided that having a child would be like nurturing a science experiment. It was with this attitude I was raised.

“My parents dragged me along whenever they went to a museum, lab or class.  From birth, I spent much of my time in my parents’ laboratory.  It was in that lab I learned to crawl. In that lab I said my first word and took my first steps.  While other children were playing with building blocks, I was playing with DNA models and anatomy skeletons.

“In that lab, an unspeakable accident occurred.”

Edd paused and clutched his hat tighter.  His eyes were faraway and listless.  He shook his head.

“When I was five, my parents were experimenting with volatile chemicals and tests.  There was a risk of infection, fire, contamination and death at every turn.  Still, I accompanied them everywhere they went.  That day was no different.

“I was in the corner of the lab reading books when I heard my father exclaim.  Everything happened so fast, I still don’t fully remember all of it. All I really remember is this bright flash of light and a horrible, loud banging noise.  There was glass everywhere. Smoke filled the room and my mother was crying out for my father.

“Neither one came to my aid right away.  Honestly, in the chaos that followed, I think they had forgotten I was there.  But, the force of the blast had knocked me back.  I had been struck with the flying glass and there were burns along the side of my face and neck.  Blood was in my eyes.  I remember crying.  I didn’t know it at first, but my head had been split open.”

Edd trembled.

“After ten minutes or so, my father was able to contain the accident.  He calmed the fire and cleared the room.  It was then my parents noticed me on the floor.  My mother had come to me and lifted my head.  She was trying to stop the blood when my father came over.

“I remember he looked strange.  It was as if he didn’t recognise me at all.  My mother told him I needed to get to the hospital.  After a minute’s reflection, he told her quietly that I didn’t need the hospital.  When she went into hysterics, my father calmly told her that what they were working on was top secret.  If word leaked out, they could be terminated.  If they brought me to a hospital looking like this, there would be questions asked.  If not about what caused such an accident, then about the character of the child’s parents.

“Either way, my father wanted nothing to do with any of it.”

Marie hissed scathingly.

She was starting to hate Edd’s parents easier now.

“My mother said the wounds and the burns needed treatment.  My father stated that burns healed with a little aloe vera and he would take care of my head.  He took me from my mother and put me on a metal table.  He used thread and a needle to stitch the wound in my skull closed. Even if my parents had a controlled environment, the equipment was not guaranteed to be sterile.

“When I sobbed, my father told me to stop being ridiculous.  He said I couldn’t possibly feel pain because there were no nerves in my scalp.  He worked for over an hour before turning me back to my mother and telling her to shut me up.

“They came up with this elaborate lie to cover up what had happened.  My mother went out and bought me this hat the next day.  She explained to me that I was to always wear it and never tell anyone about how I got the scar.  If anything, I was to say I was in an accident and leave it at that.

“Naturally, I was frightened.  I was only a child.  Worse, the wound got infected and I was in terrible pain for weeks.  It took several rounds of antibiotics to clear up, but the damage had been done to the wound.  When my father removed the stitches, my skin was puckered and jagged like you see now.  My hair covers most of it when it’s parted the right way, but I never forgot how indifferent my father was. 

“I never forgot the pain or the lack of sympathy for an accident that wasn’t my fault.”

Edd stopped and looked at Marie as she put her hand on his knee.  He smiled a little when she looked at him with those blue eyes.

“Your parents are dicks, Eddward.”

Double D started.  He stared for a moment before laughing.  He threw his head back and lifted his face to the ceiling.  It was a long overdue laugh.  His cheeks flushed pink and he shook his head as he giggled.

“Yes, I suppose they are!”

He returned his gaze to Marie.

“After the incident in the lab, my parents decided that it was best to work elsewhere and leave me behind.  Since I was so obedient and could function alone at such a young age, they did not bother with a babysitter.

“When I began first grade, my parents moved us to Peach Creek.  They continued to work on their careers and I stayed behind. Eventually, the sticky notes became a “thing” with them. Instead of raising me face to face, they raised me with a pen and paper.  But, nothing was the same after the accident.

“My father became distant from me.  He rarely said anything other than to give me a command or to work harder.  It was never good enough for him.  My mother, well, she felt as though she could have tried harder.  She worried herself with spoiling me.  If there was ever anything I wanted, she gave it to me.  It bothered her that I became as detached from them as they were from me.

“By the time I was old enough to start pursuing my own interests, my parents’ marriage began to disintegrate.”

“Edd, why haven’t you told anyone about this?” Marie whispered despite herself. “What they did was akin to child abuse!  You could have _died_ in that explosion!”

“I know.” Edd answered. “But I was afraid of the consequences of saying something.  For a long while, I believed the lies myself.”

Marie understood that.

Her mother had tried to lie to her about her father for a long time.  Marie had asked about him one day just to see if her mother would sugar coat it for her.  She had given it her best shot, but a drifter dirt bike racer who was out living the dream was far-fetched even for _her_.

“Edd, your parents. . .are not good people.”

“They aren’t.” Edd agreed.  “But if I leave, I do not know what will happen.”

Marie looked confused.

“What do you mean?”

“I believe my father has hurt my mother.” Edd answered quietly.  “Before I came along, I assume he did it frequently.  After I was born, he curbed it.  He turned to me, hoping to mold me into something useful to him.  My mother hadn’t fully conformed, but with me he could start from the beginning.

“To be fair, my mother takes it as well as she can dish it out.  I have seen them both with bruises and cuts that could easily be obtained through their lines of work.  But I am naïve, not stupid.”

“Do you think your father will hurt your mother if you don’t do what he says?” Marie asked.

Edd nodded.

“Yes.”

“But. . .why care about people who have hurt you so badly!?”

Marie blushed and turned away.  She begrudgingly faced Double D when he ran his hand alongside her cheek.  Her eyes were sad.

Edd smiled.

“They are my parents.” he whispered.  “I may not love what they do or who they are, but they did what they had to do.”

“Edd, they have done such hateful things.” Marie insisted. “They _forced_ you to keep this silent! Worse, their fighting has torn you up and pushed you to the brink of _suicide._   How does that qualify for the “Parent of the Year” Award!?”

“It doesn’t.” Edd answered. “But, if I am not there to abuse, who do you think they will turn on next?”

Marie winced.

“I am not afraid of them.”

“I know. That is why I have to be afraid _for_ you.” Edd said desperately.  “Don’t you see, Marie? If their aggression is allowed to channel into their work or each other, then they are going to hurt more than _one_ five year old child.”

“You are not some _sacrifice_ for their gain, Eddward.” Marie said sternly. “I appreciate your candor, but I do not need someone to sacrifice themselves for me.”

“I don’t do it for them, Marie.” Edd replied.  “I do it because I care about you.  I love you.”

He looked morose as he stared at the bracelets on Marie’s wrist.

“My whole life, I have done what my parents have wanted me to do.  I never questioned it and I didn’t protest.  When I got older and took off what I had assumed were rose coloured lenses, I could see that my world had been a dark, tormented place.

“My parents were never home.  They raised me through sticky notes.  I was grades ahead of other children my age.  I had unnatural habits and tendencies.  All of the things that culminated into what I was were the very same things I began to hate in my parents.

“I realised I didn’t want to be like them.”

Edd looked up at Marie.

“It was hard to change at first.  I started leaving the chores undone.  I started to take all of the labels down from my things. I stopped caring so much whether or not my clothes were put away or everything was neat and tidy.  I wanted what _I_ thought was normal.

“Then, _we_ started dating.”

A bright smile crept along Double D’s face.  It was sweet and slow.

“I have not felt more alive, free or happy than the day we went on our first date!  It is something I will not forget.  Just like I will not forget the first kiss we shared or the plant you bought for my birthday.  Everything about who you became made me hungry for you.  The terror of our youth had become the love of my life.  I never wanted to give it up.”

“Why did you?”

 


	13. Oedipus

**Oedipus**

 

Marie looked down at their clasped hands.  She winced before looking back at Edd.

“Why did we ever break up?”

“Both of my parents are contractors.  They are in business for themselves.” Edd answered. “As such, they take on work as it is offered to them.  Or, basically, they eat what they can catch.  During junior high, my mother found it harder and harder to get work without my father included on the research team.

“Determined to prove she was equally capable of running her own team, my mother branched out.  It didn’t go well.  It caused a spiraling depression that landed her on sick leave until she “cleared her senses” as my father put it. 

“For the first time in years, my mother was home all the time.  It was unusual for me.  I didn’t know how to handle it.  Some days she would speak words that were meant to comfort me. Other times she would yell and scream and blame me for all of the trouble she was having.  To be honest, I became leery of her.  When you would come over, I worried about what she would do or say.  The look in her eyes when she met you haunts me.

“To her, you were the woman trying to steal her son away from her.”

Edd paused before shaking his head.

“She had caught us kissing one night.  I remember it not because of what she did later, but because it had been a particularly enjoyable make out session.”

Marie laughed softly.

“What can I say?  I love kissin’ my man.”

Edd smiled back.

“I love when you kiss me.” he whispered. “I love when you touch me.  It sends sparks down my spine.  You make me. . .”

He blushed scarlet.

Marie grinned.

“. . .make you. . . _horny_?”

She laughed when Edd’s ears turned pink. Her hands slid over the insides of his thighs. The action elicited a soft moan from his lips.

“You make me feel that way, too.” she breathed against his ear. “I get off on being the one you can trust with anything.”

Edd leaned his head against Marie’s for a moment before sighing and leaning back.

“I _do_ trust you, Mar.” he whispered. “I trust you with my life, obviously.”

Marie put her hands over Double D’s.

Something seemed horribly out of place.

“Edd?”

“That night after you went home, my mother was waiting for me in the hall.” Edd said, his voice barely a whisper.  “She told me that you weren’t good enough for me.  She explained how I needed a suitable “mate.”  Someone of your stature and intelligence would never be good reproduction material.

“I remember getting. . .angry.  I said she had no right to say those things about you.  She continued.  She pressed.  I told her if she and father had ever been home, they would have seen what I was growing up to be.  All my life I had been raised by Post It notes.  How did they think I was going to turn out?

“I told her how much I loved you.  I told her that you made my blood boil and my skin tingle.  I explained that your kiss was ambrosia.  I looked at her and said that there was no one better than _you_.”

Marie was captive in Edd’s hands. He was shaking.  She held him tighter and shook her head.

“Edd. . .did she. . . _do_ something to you?”

“Yes.” Edd breathed.  “She looked at me with a cold, calculating stare. . .before coming over to me.  She. . .grabbed me. . .forced. . .her body to mine. She was breathing so calmly.  Her eyes were narrow slits. . .she was ravenous.

“I remember how she gripped my arms. . .and told me that she would have to show me that you were inferior.”

Marie winced.

“Eddward. . .”

“I couldn’t stop her!” Edd cried softly.

His head bent over his lap, tears coursing down his cheeks. His green eyes were a deep viridian. His ebony hair fell into them.

“She. . .touched me. . .worked me until she had me sobbing.  The whole time she was saying how you could not satisfy me as _she_ could.  How she was a far better mate than any other.  My father had chosen her because she was the best.  She could breed and had strength and intelligence. From good genes they sired a perfect child.  I was only what they had engineered me to be.  Like. . .I had no free will at all. . .

“When I came, she kept rubbing.  She kept telling me that only _her_ touch could bring me pleasure.  I had to stop seeing you.  When I refused, she kept touching. . .kissing. . . it made my body burn.  She told me that my body was honest even if my mouth was not.  She said I had cum because I liked it. . .I have never been more humiliated and terrified in all my life.”

Marie was a statue as Edd looked up at her sadly.

“I refused to comply.  Regardless of what happened to me, I would not give up what I had with you.  I told her that she was sick. . .she was stressed out and father was gone.  Her smile was carnal.  I believe she would have continued had my father not gotten home.

“Before she attended to him, she told me that I had better end it with you for _your_ sake. I played it off as a bluff until you had fallen down the basement steps and cut your eyebrow open.

“My mother had purposefully set things on the stairs and sent you down there.  I found out later. She promised to keep trying unless I ended it.  I was superior to you.  I needed something, _someone_ , better. After you were attacked walking home one night, I broke down and agreed to her demands. . .you know the story from there. . .but you never knew why.  You never saw it coming.

“It hurt me so badly. . .I had started experimenting with cutting then. . .thinking my mother would continue the acts she began that fateful evening.  Fortunately, my father got mother a permanent position with a respectable lab.  She went back to work full time and was a big success.  She travels a lot now with her firm.

“But I never risked asking you back because I was terrified.  I was afraid she would return and she would try to hurt you. I am still afraid.  Now that I am in the hospital, my father believes he _has_ no son.  My mother wishes she were independent.

“Really, it would be better for all of us if we all went our separate ways.”

Edd fell silent as he turned away.  He expected Marie to be disgusted with him.  Who wouldn’t be?  His mother had attempted to rape him and kill his girlfriend.  That was science fiction, horror drama.  No one needed that in their lives.

He lifted his head when Marie grasped his chin and tugged gently.  He could feel his heart breaking.  He waited for the inevitable, but it never came.

Instead, Marie shook her head and leaned forward.

Her lips were sweet.  She kissed softly and pressed harder after a moment’s touch.  Her tongue slid over his lips and passed uninhibited into his mouth.  She tasted like sugar and coffee.

He could drown in her kiss.

Marie slowly pulled away and opened her eyes. She stared at Double D before nodding.

“No matter _what_ that crazy mother of yours says, Eddward. . .I will _always_ know how to light your fire, stoke the flame and put it out all in the same breath.”

Edd shook his head and pulled Marie into his arms.  He passionately placed his lips against hers as he crushed her against his chest.  His arms ached, but he ignored it. His hat fell to the couch cushion unheeded.  His hands were in her hair.  She had washed it recently.  The smell was intoxicating.

He would have kept going had it not been for the giggling from a couple of children that had walked over to the toy box.  They were staring and laughing while their parents quickly shooed them away.

Edd pulled back from Marie with an embarrassed blush across his cheeks. 

“I. . .apologise. . .” he whispered.  “. . .that was highly inappropriate.”

“It’s a hospital, not an Anti-PDA convention.” Marie commented. “I have no regrets.”

Edd smiled faintly.

“I love your bravery.”

“I love your honesty.”

Marie looked up at Edd and frowned.

“Edd. . .I know that you trusted me with this information. . .but maybe you should tell Dr. Marius.”

Edd tensed.  He shook his head.

“Marie, I can’t.”

“Edd, this is serious.” Marie insisted. “If you go back to your parents and they find out about me, they may actually _hurt you_!  You need to tell someone.”

“I am still a minor.” Edd said softly.  “My parents are working on becoming my Powers of Attorney.  If they succeed, I will lose all of my free will.  This one incident may have sentenced me to my fate.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Marie scolded.  “They can’t keep PoA forever. . .especially if the patient or Beneficiary proves in a court of law that they are competent and in control of their faculties.”

Edd seemed impressed.

“I had overlooked that detail.”

Marie seemed proud of herself.

“My sister, Lee, is the Power of Attorney for our mother.  In her line of work you never know when a rogue pimp may send his goons after you for working his territory.”

“Marie, I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Edd said earnestly.  “But I do not want to live a life without you.  I am at a loss.”

“Don’t worry about _me_ , Edd.” Marie said softly.  “I am a big girl.  Maybe if your mother had to go against _me_ and not her _son_ , she would see that I am much more than she bargained for, you know?”

“Marie, please. . .”

Marie held up her hand.

“If she crosses me, she will see why I was feared in the cul-de-sac.”

Edd relented.

He could not stop her from defending herself.  He hated that he could do nothing to stop it.  He hated that it was because of _him_ she _had_ to be on her guard.

He must have portrayed this sense of self-loathing on his face.  He looked at Marie as she smiled and held his face between her palms.

“No matter what happens, Edd. . .no matter what you may _think_ is bad or wrong, just remember that I love you just the way you are!  You are a kind, caring soul with a wonderful sense of intelligence and grace.  Don’t let the mistakes of others make you feel like shit about _your_ life. You are worth the lot of them any day.”

Marie smiled again as Double D held her close.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.

It must have been unbearable being in a position like that.

She leaned back and gently brushed Edd’s bangs away from his newest wound.

“You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, Edd.” she mused. “I don’t know what I would have done in your position.  I wouldn’t have held it all in, I know that much.  But, comparatively speaking, your life has been hell.”

Edd shrugged.

“I never went without.  Even if my parents had been home, I am sure that would have escalated their matrimonial downfall.”

He paused before looking at Marie guiltily.

“Marie, I never asked you about what happened. . .when. . .your father and mother. . .”

“. . .when my dad took a 9mm to my head?” Marie finished softly.

“I’m sorry.” Edd breathed. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Marie shook her head.

“I was surprised you never asked earlier.”

“It. . .seemed irrelevant.” Edd answered painfully but honestly. “I was in love with _you_. . .not your past.”

Marie smiled.

“Something we share in common.” she said aloud. “It never bothered me that you didn’t say why you wore the hat. It seems only fair that I return the gesture.  Not only that, but I prefer the story come from my own lips rather than hot off the gossip train of Nazz’s or Sarah’s.”

“Sarah. . .has gotten better.” Edd broached cautiously.

“I don’t mind the brat.” Marie relented. “She stood up for you when Kevin was talking shit. The fucker deserved a black eye, but I only had time for a pretty good threat.”

“You’ve been so good as of late.” Edd murmured. “You haven’t broken someone’s skin since middle school.”

“I didn’t make him bleed!” Marie insisted. “Although he deserved it for saying I had put you here and that you were crazy.”

Edd frowned.

“ _You_ didn’t hold the knife to my arm.” he said aloud. “And for all they know I have always been crazy.”

Marie smiled again.

“I told him if he so much as uttered your name I would make him eat his words.  Then, I’d make him eat his teeth.”

“Marie!”

Marie took her turn to shrug.

“He called me a crazy bitch.”

Edd’s face contorted strangely as his eye twitched.

“He what?”

“He called me a crazy bitch.” Marie repeated. “He’s called me that ever since he grew a pair and heard his mom’s boyfriend call _her_ that.  He’s a simp. I’m not worried about it.”

Edd did not respond, but allowed the comment to pass.  He looked away and reached for his hat. His hands carefully set it on his head and smoothed it out.

“He was drunk.”

 


	14. Pictures of You

**Pictures of You**

 

Edd looked at Marie when she spoke.  He could see a small smile pulling at her lips as she stared at the floor.  Her hair slid over her shoulders.

“He was always drunk.  When he managed to find his way home he usually ended up getting thrown back out.  Mom says that he used to be better. He used to be a fun loving, carefree kind of guy.  Then, one day, he found the joys of speed-balling cocaine and heroin. Got into debt with a lot of the _wrong_ kind of people. Started carrying around a gun.

“The night you are asking about was when Lee was with her dad for the weekend.  My Mom and I had just gotten home from taking her there. I was sitting on the couch when he burst in through the door.  There was yelling and gun fire.  A few bullets busted out a couple of windows.

“Mom tried shoving me into the kitchen away from everything.  Dad caught her by the arm. They started screaming at one another.  Mom slapped him and he punched her.  Knocked out two of her teeth and damn near broke her arm before he was through.  To be fair, she almost gouged his eye out.”

Marie paused for a moment and looked at the two children pulling toys out of the toy box.

She shook her head.

“There were people banging on the door.  Bad people.  My mother told me to run. I didn’t know what to do.  It was then my father must have gotten this insane, bright idea.

“He’d use _me_ as a meat shield to get him out of whoever was chasing him.  He grabbed my arm and yanked on it. He dislocated my shoulder.  I never made a sound.  He hauled me up and wrapped his arm around my neck.  He smelled like booze and sex.  I didn’t have the vocabulary then. 

“My mother tried to grab me back.  She got kicked in the chest.  I remember the sound of the gun when he put it against my head. It rattled.  I was frightened to see my mother like that, but I was used to violence. I couldn’t cry.

“Dad threatened to shoot me if my mother came any closer. When the guys outside busted into the living room, he whirled around and pointed the gun at them.  Then, he put it back to my head. He backed away yelling about how he would shoot me.

“I don’t know why those guys gave a damn about some stupid kid.  Maybe they had kids of their own, or maybe they had morals or standards. I dunno.  But, this tall, fat guy lowered his weapon and urged his men to lower their guns.  He spoke slowly, calmly.  He told my dad that it didn’t have to be this way.  It wasn’t _my_ fault he was a no good drunk.

“Dad didn’t listen.  He must have felt the rush in his veins.  He held me so tight I was choking a little.  He pointed the gun at the others and moved toward the doors.  He bumped into everything before getting to the steps.

“What he never realised was that my mom had made it to the kitchen phone and called the police. She had told them he was using me as a hostage so they didn’t use the police sirens when they came to the house.

“He was still yelling and shit.  Never shut his mouth.  The guys must have seen my Ma because they stashed their pieces and simply waited.  Mom never said anything and when my Dad had thought he’d gotten away scotch free, a cop had a handgun to _his_ head.

“Dad broke down after that.  He dropped me and his gun. He started blubbering while an officer pulled me out of the way.  After a moment of weakness, he pointed to the guys in the house and said they were the ones trying to kill him and his family.

“My mother, bless her. . .she stood up, bloody nose and teeth in all and told the officers that he’d beaten her and hurt me.  She said that the men in our house had come from across the street when they heard gun shots and saw my father.

“They testified the same.  Surprisingly, they even got to court with their testimony.  No one was ever the wiser that they were actually drug dealers and hit men.”

Marie smiled and looked at Double D.

“For not ratting them out and sparing them the waste of my father’s life, Tony dropped the debt. He’s still friends with my mom.  I think he’s sweet on her, but he will probably never tell her. Dad got hit with domestic abuse, abduction of a minor child, assault with a deadly weapon, and unlawful possession of a handgun.

“When they finally got through with him, he got hit with possession of a controlled substance and drunk and disorderly conduct.  He missed three chances for parole and spent nearly 15 years in prison.  Rumour is that he is up for parole again and he might just get it.”

Marie shrugged again.

“I don’t really care.  If he comes anywhere near me all I have to do is call Tony.  He said he would take care of it.”

She laughed.

“I get really great birthday and Christmas cards from him!”

She looked at Edd with a shake of her head.

“The doctors thought I had been horribly traumatized because I did not cry or react at first.  Maybe I was slow. I dunno.  I think that I was desensitized to it.  My mother fought with Lee’s dad and she fought with mine.  We grew up around yelling, drinking and drug warfare. Mom’s almost lost us more times than I am willing to admit.

“Still, it could have been worse.  I consider myself lucky.  It could have gone horribly wrong.  In the end, I am glad it was me and not my sisters.”

When she finished speaking, she smiled again. She looked up at Edd and noted his face.  She couldn’t remember him looking so pale before.

She was about to say something about it when he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Marie’s eyes widened.  She felt the air leave her lungs for a moment as Edd held her tightly. She was confused.  Had she said something wrong?

Her lips parted to speak.  She stopped when she felt them. They were tears. They had to be.

Her eyes narrowed.

“Edd. . .”

Double D leaned back and trembled.  His eyes were brimming with tears.  He refused to let Marie go.  He stared silently while she shook her head.

“It’s all right!” Marie said hopefully.  “It happened a long time ago. Like you said, it isn’t about what _has_ happened. . .only what _will_ happen!”

“Marie, that. . .” Edd stopped.

He winced before closing his eyes and sighing.

“. . .your father could have killed you.”

His voice was soft and defeated.  There was a compelling argument in him somewhere, but it seemed lost on the moment.  Their stories mimicked one another.  It was enough to make him sick.

Edd looked up when Marie wriggled her arm free and carefully wiped the tears out of his eyes. Her eyes were kind and she smiled warmly.

“I could spend my life singing my coulda, woulda, shoulda’s.” Marie said thoughtfully. “But I decided it wasn’t worth it.  I am alive and happy and healthy.  I really don’t see what good dwelling on the past is going to do for me.  Besides, living for tomorrow is about as much fun as I can afford.”

Marie smiled again when Edd laughed softly.

It felt good to hear him laugh again.

“Don’t worry so much about _me_.” she said carefully. “I am pretty tough.”

“I never said you weren’t.” Edd answered.  “I just don’t want something to happen to you because of me.”

“It won’t be because of _you_.” Marie corrected. “It will probably be because I got myself into it.”

“That isn’t any better.”

Edd looked at Marie with a sense of desperation.

“Please don’t go looking for a fight!” he begged softly. “Please don’t put yourself in danger! If something were to happen to you. . .and. . .I could have stopped it. . .”

“You worry too much.” Marie interrupted.  “And I resent the looking for a fight.  Usually, the fight came to _me_.”

She sighed.

“But, I understand.  Given the circumstances, I suppose poking the bear is unwise.”

“Yes."

Edd smiled half-heartedly.

Marie shook her head and grinned.

“Let’s change the subject.” she offered. “You haven’t seen some of my recent work!”

Edd’s eyes lit up.

“You brought some with you?”

“Better. I brought the sketchbook.” Marie answered as she reached down and retrieved the book bag.

“ _The_ sketchbook?” Edd repeated.

“Hmm umm.”

Marie heard Double D’s breath catch when she opened the bag and Miki stared back at them.  She paused for a moment and stared at the black cat earnestly.

“I think I take her everywhere.” she mused. “At least, everywhere that isn’t my home.  She’s been an undying source of comfort since you gave her to me.”

Marie smiled and looked at Edd.

“Miki’s the best friend a girl can have.  She doesn’t judge me, she’s a good listener. . .she _loves_ cheesy movies and sushi. . .Yep! I don’t think there is a better friend. . .well, except maybe the guy that gave her to me.”

Edd blushed furiously but smiled nonetheless.  He shook his head and stretched his hand out.  His fingers touched the worn nose and the purple ribbon.

“I found her at a bookstore.” he breathed.  “I saw her sitting with several other animals and books.  I thought it was odd that there was a black cat out during summer.  Usually you only see them during Halloween.  The moment I saw her, I knew I had to get it for you.”

“I’d say it was a good buy.” Marie commented.

“Is she always in your bag?”

Marie shook her head.

“This is the bag I take when I travel.” she answered pulling Miki out and setting her on the couch between them.  “I have supplies in here.  I brought them with me because I don’t trust my stuff anywhere.  Otherwise, Miki is on my bed or with me.”

Edd smiled warmly.

“Given your mother’s reputation of accommodations, you probably made a wise decision.”

Marie laughed and pulled out a worn, leather sketchbook with stickers, logos and doodles on it. Attached to a faded ribbon in between the pages was a metal charm. She opened the sketchbook several pages before the marker and let Double D hold it.

“All this stuff is fairly new.” she said carefully.  “I’ve been distracted since you’ve been gone.”

Edd looked up at Marie before slowly turning back to the pages.  His fingers were gentle over the lines of charcoal.  He traced contours of faces, still lives and plants.  There were pages with chalk pastel and pages with pencil.  There were doodles and there were finished pieces.

“These are wonderful, Marie.” he murmured.

Marie watched Double D carefully when he turned several pages to where the bookmark rested.  She noted the faint surprise and the pull of his lips.  His eyes were wider.  Their cat-like wonder matched the hesitation in his fingertips as he traced the line of his back on the page.

These were memories.  These were pieces of her mind that she didn’t talk about or give much precedent. If she did, the images were likely to jump right off the page and take what dignity she had left.  These images were her heart.

And the heart could be deadly.

“When did you draw these?” Edd whispered as he looked across the page.

His fingers stopped alongside an image of himself playing soccer.  It was a beautiful rendition.  It was factual, too.  It was the only sport the PE Coach had been able to talk him into.  It wasn’t bad.  He liked it.  It put him in better shape than he had been his whole life.  He’d also had a chance to get closer to Ed as the loveable oaf was the Peach Creek goalie.

Ed looked stupid, but nothing made it past him unless it worked for it.

“From your practises.” Marie answered.  “From class. . .from when I would see you in the greenhouse while I was in Art Class.”

Edd smiled and looked at Marie.

“You have an excellent eye for proportion and shading.  You must have been drawing me on the move.”

“During soccer practise, yes.” Marie conceded. “But, there is one in the back. . .that I ripped out of the back of my original sketchbook.  I love it so much, I move it from book to book.  It made it into the “special” sketchbook that comes with me everywhere.”

“May I?” Edd asked softly.

“I wouldn’t have told you if you couldn’t.” Marie teased.

Edd carefully flipped the pages until he got to the back of the sketchbook.  He stared and turned the book until it was horizontal.

Beneath a piece of plastic that was worn at the edges was a slightly yellowed piece of paper. It was from an older sketchbook.  The drawing was done in graphite and it was detailed.  He recognised the patterns on the couch cushions and the blankets immediately. 

“This is me. . .”

Marie smiled and stared at the picture.

She loved this picture.  It had been during a movie they were watching for English Class over at his house.  He hadn’t been feeling well and she had come over to help him with the homework and to take care of him.  She had sat with him pretty much all night.  While he slept, his hat had slid off part of the way.

Instead of betraying his trust, Marie drew him.  She left out no detail.  She sketched for three hours. By the time she was done, her fingers were cramping and her head hurt. But it was worth it.  The picture was still one of her favourites.

“You could have taken my hat off any number of times.” Edd breathed.  “But you didn’t.”

He looked up at Marie.

“Why?”

“Because I love you.” Marie answered. “I would never betray your trust like that. _Ever_.”

Edd quickly set the sketchbook beside Miki and drew Marie up into his arms.  He ignored the world around him.  His lips pressed against Marie’s in a desperate bid for forgiveness.  He didn’t deserve her.  He had hurt her.  Yet, she hadn’t left.

She’d always been there.

“Eddward. . .”

Marie dug her fingertips into Edd’s shoulders when his lips moved to a soft spot beneath her ear.  She trembled.  It had been so long since she’d been this close to him.  It had been so lonely without him.  She missed him.  She missed everything about him.

“Careful, mate! I had a friend who lost a face that way!”

 


	15. Friends in Low Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Pretzels to whoever can figure out my Chapter Titles. x)

**Friends in Low Places**

 

Edd pulled back more disgruntled than embarrassed.  His cheeks were a brilliant pink colour and his eyes were a hazy jade.  He frowned at the small, skinny nurse that had come up to them. He felt Marie nervously pull up the sleeve of her shirt.

“I feel it would be a suitable loss of face given the circumstances.”

The nurse uncrossed his arms and grinned.  His blue eyes sparkled as he sat down in the chair beside them.

“You must be Marie!”

His accent was undeniably British.  If Marie had to guess, it was South London.  She looked up at him with an embarrassed nod.

“Yeah. Who are you?”

“Where _are_ my manners!?” the nurse cried.  “I am Eddward’s night nurse.  The name’s John.”

“John is how I got my letter to you.” Edd said softly.

Marie was amused.

“Really?  Did you just have a bleeding heart for this guy or what?”

John laughed.

“Sort of.  You see, Eddward isn’t like a lot of the patients I attend.  I could tell that he was just in a bad sort of place.  He just needed someplace safe and caring.  I figure I am around most evenings, I would try and socialize a bit.

“That, and I was failing Advanced Physics until Eddward came along.”

Edd smiled faintly as John clapped him on the shoulder.

“Pass the test?”

“With flyin’ colours I did.” John said proudly.  “Teacher said he’d never seen such a dramatic change in his life.”

Edd congratulated him on his success.

The nurse grinned again.

“Doc told me he gave you visitor’s rights for this one.” he said pointing to Marie. “I mentioned it may have been awhile since you’d seen her. The doc is quick to catch on.  He advised no strenuous excitement. . .but he wouldn’t “scold” you for taking advantage of one of the solitaries.”

Marie stared stupidly.

What in the hell was this guy babbling about?

She felt Double D’s hand tighten in hers.

“The on duty nurse. . .”

Edd’s voice was faint.

John winked.

“ _I’m_ the on duty nurse now.  I am pulling a double.  Reggie has some sort of party or something tonight. Lucky bastard. He gets invited to one every other day.”

“He is very personable.” Edd said louder. “He must have a lot of friends.”

“More than he can remember.” John agreed. “Have you two caught lunch yet?  It’s almost two o’clock!”

Edd dutifully shook his head.

“I was too distracted.”

John beamed.

“With such a catch on your arm, who’d blame ya, eh?”

Marie blushed.

“Tell ya what, I will go down to the Caf and bring back some lunch slop and then administer afternoon meds. After that, I can let you have Solitary 5.  It is free today for some reason. I’ll have to lock you in, though.”

“I understand.” Edd said softly.  “Can the IV medication wait until this evening?”

Marie noted how Double D pulled his right hand back and out of sight.

John nodded.

“We won’t hook you up until 5:30 or so.” he reassured. “I’ll tell the doc you are going to eat lunch up here.  I don’t think anyone will mind.  Maude is coming on duty for guard in about an hour.  She don’t care about much of anything.”

Marie smiled as John rose to his feet.

“You guys just sit tight.  I’ll be back in a tick.”

When the nurse had checked in with the black nurse sitting at the desk and moved on, Marie turned to Edd.

“He is colourful, isn’t he?”

“John is a wonderful person.” Edd said softly. “When I first came here, he was the only one who persisted.  Well, him and Doctor Marius.  He would explain to me why they needed to give me the medication I’m on.  He began to talk about soccer. . .well, he calls it football like you’re supposed to do.  Anyway, he treated me like I was a normal person.”

“You _are_ a normal person, Edd.” Marie said firmly.  “You aren’t some sort of alien.”

“You feel like it.” Edd breathed.  “You feel like a ghost walking through hallways of your life. I felt like the discarded shell of an insect.  I was empty.”

He paused and looked at the IV in his hand.

“They sedated me the first few days.  I wouldn’t respond to treatment and had random outbursts. They weren’t sporadic.  I knew what to do to get the drugs I wanted.”

He smiled.

“John figured out what game I was playing and refused to give me the knockout meds.  Instead, he hounded me about everything.  Where did I grow up?  Where did I come from? Did I have a favourite colour?  Everything.  Finally, after a half hour, I gave up.  I found myself answering.  At first, it was just to shut him up.  Later, I found I enjoyed the competent company.

“I began making progress with Dr. Marius.  John would tell me about how England was doing in soccer.  He told me about random news articles he’d read.  When I was allowed to the common rooms during the day, he gave me books to read.  It was here I found out he was studying to become a Pharmacist.

“He was struggling with his Physics.  I helped him.  He asked if I could tutor him.  He would do things in return.  They were small things.  He would get me out of evening group.  He would get me books that might be controversial to therapy.  He would fine tune the television so we could watch the soccer games overseas.”

Edd stopped for a moment before turning to Marie.

“He gave me the chance to open up about all of the things that I’d been hiding.  We talked like we were best friends.  He heard me out with an open mind and sensible opinions.  He gave me the perspective I needed to want to try and get better.

“He reminded me that there _were_ some things worth trying for in my life.”

Marie smiled back as Edd took her hand in his.

“It sounds like he was a Guardian Angel.”

“In more ways than you can imagine.” Edd answered.

He looked up as the door to the Common Room swung open again.  He smiled as John returned with a wheeled cart.  On the top there were cups of medications. On the second and third shelves, there were trays of food.

“Lucky Lucy down in the cafeteria said she had a couple extra pieces of pizza from the lunch rush.  She told me that she doesn’t condone patients going off their scheduled diets; but she said that today was a special occasion and she would overlook it this once.”

“Thank you, John.  You didn’t have to do that.” Edd said as he rose to his feet.  “What they feed me isn’t terrible.”

John shuddered.

“Brave soul.  Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

He nodded to the table in the far corner.

“Want to sit in your usual spot?”

Marie stared curiously as Double D nodded.  She shook it off and put her sketchbook and Miki back in the book bag. She followed the two in front of her to the table that she and Edd had occupied previously. She smiled when Edd quickly pulled her chair out for her.

“You haven’t done that since middle school.”

Edd blushed.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered.  “I forgot. . .”

Marie shook her head.

“I don’t mind being treated like a lady every now and then.” she responded.

She stared up at John while he pulled the trays from the lower shelves and set them on the table.

“You don’t have to humour me, you know.  I was here once myself.”

John raised an eyebrow.

“Were you?”

“A few years ago.” Marie confirmed. “When Crestwood was here.”

John shuddered.

“I’m sorry.” he said honestly.  “Crestwood had a cold, calculating way with his patients.  I didn’t have to work his wing, but the nurses that did never had an easy time with the patients or _him_. I’m glad you escaped.”

“I still see him for my medication sometimes.” Marie said aloud.

“They still let him _practise_?” John said, surprised.

It was Marie’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

John looked around them before leaning in toward her.

“You didn’t hear it from _me_. . .but Crestwood was involved in a bit of hot water when several of his patients were injured.  One of them died.  It had been some of his sicker patients, but still, the hospital had to investigate.  They found that their psychologist was working with experimental drugs still in the testing phases.

“Of course, it was without permission.  However, since _he_ didn’t dispense the medications and the patients’ dispensary charts conveniently went missing, the Board had to dismiss the cause and ruled it accidental death and injury.  The other patients were moved to different doctors. Crestwood was released from this facility and left.

“I had no idea he was still practicing.  I mean, almost everybody around here knows his reputation.”

“He went to South Bend.” Marie answered, frowning. “It is just outside Peach Creek where Edd and I live.  Convenient he also forgot to inform my mother of his indiscretions when she asked him about it.”

“Your mother asked?” Edd asked, interrupting for the first time.

Marie nodded.

“My Ma may have a colourful life herself, but it isn’t what she wants for her kids.  She was angry and hurt that I was going through something she couldn’t help me with at the time. She wanted someone who could understand me and help me get better.  When she agreed to send me here, it was under the impression that I would be receiving decent care.”

She shuddered as she crossed her arms.

“I remember this place best as a prison.  They wouldn’t let me out of my room at first. When I would beg and plead, they would put me to sleep.  Dr. Crestwood was cold and calculating back then.  He eased up a bit later, but not by much. He has struck me as the up and coming type. He is patient when there is something in it for him.  Otherwise, he tires of the ill quickly.

“There were several patients on my floor that screamed and howled.  They would cry or they would say nothing at all.  They were zombies.  I remember one of them tried to break out a window.  She said she claimed she could fly. She got the window broke out before the nurses and guards wrestled her to the ground.”

John smiled faintly when Edd wrapped his arms around Marie and hugged her.

“We have a few jumpers here and again.” he said softly.  “But nothing like the environment Dr. Crestwood fostered.  That’s actually how Dr. Marius came along.  He has done wonders for the patients he sees.”

“My ears must be burning.”

“Speak o’the devil himself.” John smirked.

The nurse quickly set three, small plastic cups down beside Edd’s lunch tray.

“You know the drill, Eddward.” John said firmly. “Nothing to make you drowsy, but necessary if we go that route later. Understand?”

Edd nodded.

“Yes.”

John looked at Dr. Marius before extending his hand and pushing his cart away from the table.

“The Pill Fairy must go on his rounds.  I’ll see you in about fifteen, Eddward.  Nice to meet you, Marie!”

“You, too.” Marie called as John passed by Reggie and out the door.

Dr. Marius beamed as he noted the improvement in Edd’s demeanor.  He gestured to the table.

“I see you two had lunch delivered!  I hope you do not mind if I join you for a bit?”

The doctor held up a sandwich in a plastic baggie and an apple.

“We would be insulted if you didn’t.” Marie answered.

Edd let Marie sit before following suit.  He stared at the coloured tablets and capsules in the plastic cups before looking up at Dr. Marius.

“Did you know about Marie’s psychologist?”

Dr. Marius smiled faintly.

“I had heard of his reputation.” he said cautiously. “But I did not know that he had continued to practise.  I figured the insurance would be outrageous.  He was never convicted of wrong doing, but that doesn’t make it right.  I did not know Dr. Crestwood was Marie’s therapist until last night.”

“I don’t see him often.” Marie said quickly. “The cutting stopped and the meds make me feel better.  I see him, like, once or twice a year.  I’d come back here except I don’t have a car and it’s quite the bus trip.  But, it may be worth it at this rate.”

“I understand Peach Creek is a bit far from here.” Dr. Marius commented as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“About two hours.” Marie answered taking a bite of the pizza.

It wasn’t bad for cafeteria food.

She noticed that Edd was staring at his tray.

“You not hungry, Edd?”

Double D started before shaking his head.

“I’m usually not.” he answered softly.  “That’s why I told John he didn’t have to go through the trouble.”

Dr. Marius was going to make a comment, but he could sense Marie beating him to the punch. He remained silent.

“Edd, those meds are really hard on your stomach.  Believe me.  If I take my Venlafaxine on an empty stomach it is killer.” Marie said soothingly. “At least try to eat the bread or the salad or something.  But, you know, I’ll eat that pizza if you won’t.”

Edd’s face broke out into a small smile before he could stop it.

“Pizza is one of your favourites.”

He carefully passed his piece to her and silently began working on the salad and fruit that was left. He could sense Marie’s satisfaction.  That made him happy.

“So far, this seems to be a pleasant visit!” Dr. Marius finally commented proudly.  “I am glad that you stopped by, Marie.”

“You couldn’t keep me away.” Marie added.  “Double D is a mainstay in the Peach Creek cul de sac.  What would we do without his brains to keep his dork friends from destroying the neighborhood?”

“Forgive me for being so forthright,” Dr. Marius began carefully, “but what is the nickname?”

Marie laughed.

“Double D?  Have you ever paid attention to how his name is spelled, Doc?”

Dr. Marius looked at the stack of files he’d brought with him.  His eyebrows rose.

“My goodness!” he exclaimed.  “Well. . .I certainly feel like a toad coloured purple.”

Edd laughed softly and shook his head.

“My friends called me that when I met them.” he said softly. “They were named Edward, too.”

“No kidding?” Dr. Marius asked seriously.

Edd nodded.

“Eddy, Ed with _one_ “d” and then me, Eddward with _two_ “d”s.  They just got to calling me Double D and the name stuck.  Only my parents and my teachers call me “Eddward.”

He paused.

“Well, and Marie.”

Marie grinned.

“Special privileges.” she answered.

Dr. Marius smiled.

“I have met a few “Double D’s” in my time, then.”

Edd looked up curiously.

“That spell their name like mine is spelled?”

“Yes.  I am from Europe.  I have seen a few Eddward’s in Scotland, Ireland and England.  For a while, there were so many Edwards, they had to start creating some distinction.” Dr. Marius answered, chuckling.

“You sound German to me.” Marie said starting on her second piece of pizza. “Berlin?”

“Very perceptive.” Dr. Marius answered. “East Berlin.”

“I have an aunt who moved to Berlin.  I got to visit her once when I was younger.” Marie said with a grin.  “Good times.”

Edd was surprised.

“I didn’t know you had ever left the country.”

“I’ve been to Canada, Mexico, Jamaica and Germany.” Marie said.  “I wanted to go to France and Britain, but it never panned out.”

 


	16. Like Minds

**Like Minds**

 

Edd watched her eat for a moment before filing this information away and looking down at his pills. He sighed and dumped them all into his palm. He took them all at once and drowned them with water.

“Oh, Marie, I do have something for you.”

Marie grinned when Dr. Marius pulled a photo ID badge out of one of his files and handed it to her.

“Aww, you used my Driver’s License as a foil. How sweet.”

“It was just easier.” Dr. Marius said with a nervous laugh. “I take terrible pictures anyway.”

“Do I just wear this instead of the band?” Marie asked.

Dr. Marius nodded.

“That will be all you need if you come visit again.  I hope that you do.  You seem to have a wonderful effect on Eddward when you are here.”

“Because she means a lot to me.” Edd whispered.  “Marie has done more for me than my parents combined.”

Marie blushed.

“Edd, I wouldn’t say _that_. . .”

“You didn’t.” he answered. “ _I_ did.”

Dr. Marius waited for a moment before looking at Edd carefully.

“Eddward, is there something on your mind?”

Double D was silent.  He stared down at the tray.

There were a lot of things in his mind.  There were a lot of conflicting emotions and misunderstood feelings. Having Marie here meant everything to him.  Seeing her and hearing her say how much he meant to her gave him something to fight for again.  But, he was scared, too. His life was complicated.

Now that he was going to be pulled from school, his mother would probably stay home again.

He’d never see her.

“Eddward?”

“I worry about being isolated from my friends when I return home.” Edd answered carefully. “I do not want to be left in that house alone or with some private tutor.  I want to continue my studies.”

Dr. Marius shook his head.

“While I have no real control over it, several of us talked with your mother.  The dangers of isolation can increase the likelihood of a relapse. I told her that the best course of action would be to allow you to return to school and see if it is something that is manageable.  If it becomes too much, then it may be a wiser idea to allow you to finish school outside of the normal scope of study.”

Edd frowned.

“My mother doesn’t comprehend.”

“Your mother was most abashed by my forthright attitude.” Dr. Marius agreed. “She said that I must not have children because I could have no idea what is right for her son.  Your father on the other hand was the one that brought her back to rights.  I will spare you the majority of the details, but he agreed that keeping you home would do no good.

“You are still enrolled at your former high school for the time being.”

Edd smiled gratefully.

His body relaxed and he nodded.

“Thank you.”

“While I may not understand _all_ parents, I do understand how challenging being a parent _is_.” Dr. Marius said softly. “My daughters remind me every day that they are grown women now.”

“You have daughters?” Marie asked sweetly. “How old?"

“The oldest is 21 and the youngest is 19.” Dr. Marius answered.

He reached in his pockets and produced a battered wallet.  He opened it and showed them two pictures of blonde haired, green eyed girls.  Their faces were oval and their smiles bright, but Marie could see cunning and sharp wit in them.

“Smart cookies, I bet.” she mused.

“One is studying Bio-Engineering at Yale.  The other one is pursuing a career in Nuclear Physics.” Dr. Marius sighed. “They grow up faster than you can let them go.”

Marie smiled.

“My mother said that once.” she said softly. “Granted, she’d been drinking schnapps all day, but she looked at me and my sister May one day and told us she didn’t know where all the time had gone. That it seemed like just yesterday she was changing diapers and watching _Sesame Street_.

“I guess it goes to show that time isn’t the same to everybody.”

“You are very perceptive, Marie.” Dr. Marius commented thoughtfully. “Have you decided what you are going to do after high school?”

“I am pursuing an art career.” Marie answered immediately. “I have a chance to go to the University of California at San Diego pending on a few scholarships I’ve applied for and such.”

Edd looked at her hopefully.

“You applied?”

“Of course I did, Sock Head!” Marie grinned. “I told you that I couldn’t go without a scholarship!”

Dr. Marius smiled.

“That is something I can see you doing.” he answered. “You strike me as someone who has the open, artistic mind.  That’s very good, Marie.  I am glad to hear that.”

“Well, it wasn’t a picnic.” Marie said frowning. “A lot has stood in my way.”

“All that stands before us is the stones of our own making.” Edd whispered.

Marie stared at him, startled.

“Edd?”

Double D smiled and shook his head.

“I was lost in thought.  Forgive me.”

Dr. Marius finished his sandwich and looked at his watch.

“Ah! Look at the time.  I have several more appointments this afternoon.  I must be off.  Eddward, I understand that you have friends in high places.”

Edd blushed when John came strolling back into the Common Room without his cart.

“I. . .”

“I am glad that you are resonating with some of my staff.” Dr. Marius commended. “This will help us determine the best course of action.  We may not be able to change who your parents are or how they act, but we can give you the tools you will need to protect yourself from their behaviour.

“John has requested that I give you Solitary time today.  I have acquiesced given that I surveyed your mood beforehand.  I see promise.  Nothing above the PG-13 level.  I understand that Solitary is usually a unique time for some of our visitors and patients.  This should _not_ be one of those cases. Understood?”

Edd smiled and nodded.

“Yes.”

Dr. Marius rose to his feet with a smile.

“Good.  Marie, it was wonderful to see you again.  Eddward, I will see you tomorrow morning, 9 AM sharp.  You are excused from evening therapy if you wish.”

Edd shook his head.

“No.  I believe I would like to attend.”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“As you wish.”

Marie smiled and patted Double D’s arm.  She respected him for taking such a noble high road.  He didn’t have anything to prove; but she loved everything about him.

“So!  I hear that the Doc gave you the okay!” John said with a wink.  “You up for it?”

“Thank you.” Edd said softly as he rose to his feet. “You did not have to go through the trouble.”

John waved his hand.

“Pshh! Trouble?  You must be confusing me with someone else, mate.” he said heartily. “I don’t mind helpin’ out a friend in need.”

Edd was surprised by this statement.

“Aren’t you supposed to convince me of your neutrality in my treatment?”

John gave Edd a knowing look.

“Eddward, please.” he said shaking his head. “You and I both know that you are here because you needed to get the fuck out of that house.  You have been hurting and cutting was the only way out.  It doesn’t make you weak or imbalanced. It makes you _human_.

“Sometimes seeing the blood and feeling the pain are the only ways you realise you’re human.”

Marie smirked and crossed her arms when John turned his arm over and revealed three, deep scars about two inches in length each.

Edd looked at John, surprised.

“Like em?  I used a hunting knife on myself.” John said humourously. “My parents were fightin’ and my brothers were the house pets. It was hard to find my niche. I remember my old man hitting me with a book and it cut the side of my head open.  Classic Shakespeare for you!

“Anyway, after that moment, I felt like the pain was my place.  If I felt the pain and saw the blood then that’s why I was in pain. It wasn’t because me dad was an ass or me Mum was a push over. It was because I was _hurting_.  It _hurt_.

“So I kept it up until I had these beauties here.”

John smiled sympathetically.

“I didn’t have anyone either.  Or so I thought.” he continued. “I had a mate from school. His name was Aaron.  I will never forget him.  He pulled me aside, told me that he understood and it was okay.  I denied it for a bit, but he just kept telling me it was okay.  I broke down and cried for hours.  When it was all said and done, I was able to self-medicate.  I stopped the cutting and switched to something else instead.”

He grinned.

“Rugby.”

Marie nodded approvingly.

“Gives you enough of a beating so you’re too tired to beat yourself.” she remarked.

“Exactly.  Aaron was the captain in my school.  He got me trained up as a wingman.  It was some of the best fun I’d had in my life.  I don’t think I would have ever gotten over what was eating me up inside if it hadn’t been for him.”

John smiled sadly and shook his head.

“I miss him every day.”

“Did. . .something happen?”  Edd asked softly.

“He died in a car crash.” John answered.  “He and a couple of college Rugby buddies were driving late one night.  They had been drinkin’ and they were going fast down an unfamiliar road.  They lost control of the vehicle.  The bloody fool wasn’t wearing his safety belt.”

Blue eyes stared down at the floor.

“Every day I wake up telling myself that Aaron helped me keep this life.  He helped me keep who I am.  Now, I am working to keep people like him from speed-balling prescription medication and alcohol.  That way, another good soul doesn’t have to die like he did.”

“Do you still play Rugby?” Edd asked.

John shook his head.

“No, not anymore.” he admitted.  “But, I have the memories.  I also took up football.  That way I am occupying my time in other ways.  Moral of the story is that you never know when you are going to meet someone that understands what you’re going through.  You never know when help is just a hand away.”

Marie smiled when John finished and waved his hands despairingly.

“I live my life as my own, but with Aaron’s kindness always in my heart.” John finished fondly. “That man didn’t have to do what he did, just like I didn’t have to be your _friend_ , Eddward. Nursing is just what I do for a living, mate.  It doesn’t _define_ me.”

Edd smiled.  It was the sincerest smile Marie had seen in a long time.

“I am glad that I can call you “friend,” John.” he said aloud. “You certainly hounded me enough to earn the title.”

John winked.

“I’m a bit of a stubborn ass, but don’t let anyone else hear me admit it.  C’mon!  I know it is a bit boring in Solitary, but sometimes hearing oneself think is what one needs.”

 


	17. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I have been lazy as hell. ^^;;
> 
> Not that I have stopped writing, because I totally haven't. . .I've just been too lazy to edit. xD I am my own one stop read, write and review workshop.
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Six

**Breaking Point**

 

Marie allowed Double D to pick up her book bag and put it over his shoulder. She noted that the wounds in his arms still hurt him. She carefully took his left hand in her right and stood close to him. Her head fell against his shoulder out of habit.

Edd smiled faintly and looked at John.

“I miss the peace and quiet.” he mused. “But sometimes, some noise never hurt.”

John grinned and beckoned them forward.

“Come on, lovebirds.” he chortled.

Marie stood up straighter and followed after John. She let Edd lead her as John opened the Common Room doors and took them down another hallway. She kept her hand tightly in Double D’s as they got into an elevator.

“John! What the hell you doing here so early!?”

John held the elevator for a small, dark haired nurse that was rushing toward the elevator with several charts in her hands.

“Working a double for Reg tonight.” John answered as the woman thanked him. “He’s got some big “to do” up in Halstead.”

“Again!?” the other nurse exclaimed. “At this rate, he should be making a living out of partying.”

She turned and looked at Edd and Marie. She smiled warmly. Her brown eyes narrowed as she nodded.

“Eddward! It is good to see you out and about! I heard Lucy gave you all the extra pizza slices today!”

Edd blushed.

The nurse laughed and patted his shoulder.

“You are so sweet, darling. I can see why it was a reason to celebrate!”

Marie humoured the nurse and shook her hand.

“You must be another one of Double D’s nurses.”

“Well, when Martha doesn’t show up I am.” the nurse chortled. “I am Mary. You must be the girlfriend we hear about in passing.”

“Guilty as charged.” Marie answered honestly. “Seems like I am hot gossip here.”

“We all enjoy Eddward’s company.” Mary answered. “He is a wonderful, young man. He is just under a lot of stress, you know? What with the fuss his parents made. . .ah! Well, that is best left in the past. I am glad you tromped down here to see him!”

“That makes two of us.” Marie commented.

“My floor! You going up to Solitary, John?” Mary asked stepping out into a dimly lit hallway.

“You know it.” John said with a wink.

“You dog.” Mary tittered with a blush. “Nice to meet you, Marie! See you later, Eddward!”

As the elevator doors slid shut, Marie looked at Edd and John amused.

“Does everyone talk in this hospital?”

Edd turned scarlet.

“The nurses tend to have their own leagues and unions regarding patients.” John answered. “Of course we talk, honey. It’s the only thing that gets us through the day. With Eddward, like I said, he is a special case. Once you have his trust, he is a loveable guy. We enjoy making sure he is treated with respect. We all understand that what happened wasn’t an abomination or makes him different. It just means he needs help finding better ways to release his emotions.

“Not to mention, he’s a lady killer, this one.”

Edd made a small noise of protest when John teased him. He looked at Marie desperately.

“It isn’t like that. . .” he began.

Marie shook her head.

“Remember Sarah?” she asked. “You didn’t even have to _do_ anything. Nazz was always sweet on you, too. Then there was Emily, Rachel, Rebecca. . .”

“Okay!”

Edd interrupted as his face turned a bright red.

“I didn’t _ask_ for their affections.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Marie said soothingly. “You are just that type of person. People feel that they can talk to you. You are a good listener and you are sympathetic to their emotions. You may not always agree with their end results, but you give them fair insight. That is rare nowadays.”

Edd remained silent as the elevator doors slid open again. The air was still and the hallway was quiet. There was a nurse’s station occupied by several nurses and a guard. One nurse looked up as John led them forward.

“John! This is a surprise. Who do you have for this floor?”

The nurse had long, curly red hair and blazing green eyes. Her skin was dotted with freckles and she had on the gaudiest sweater Marie had seen in a long time. To her credit though, the nurse had a pleasant voice and a calm demeanor.

“Submitting a patient, Lexie.” John answered. “Eddward Michaels.”

“By orders of Dr. Marius I presume?” the nurse asked as she leaned over and grabbed a file.

“The one and only.” John added. “The non-punishment sort of Solitary.”

Lexie looked up, startled. She looked over at Eddward and noted Marie.

She smiled faintly.

“That doctor and his newfangled ideas.” she murmured. “Rather, it was probably _your_ coaxing, eh, John?”

“Guilty as charged.” John answered. “I knew five was going to be free. There are only a couple of hours left today. Let it slide, Lex.”

“I plead no contest.” Lexie sighed. “These doctors do whatever they want around here. I just check ‘em in and check ‘em out.”

“You have any screamers on the floor today?” John asked.

“One. He is down in Solitary 1.” Lexie answered. “He’s been given medication to calm him down. The others are behavioural deviants.”

She stood up with a ring of keys in her hand and came around the counter. She noted Marie’s wristband and ID Badge and nodded her head.

“Follow me.”

Marie stayed close to Edd. She had been here once. It had only been for one night, but it was terrifying for her. She didn’t understand why they had brought her here. There were no windows. There was just a bed bolted to the floor. They had strapped her down because she was thrashing.

It had been terrible.

“Don’t worry, darlin’. Five ain’t nothin’ like you may have seen.”

Marie looked up at John, startled.

The nurse smiled and watched Lexie unlock a door at the far end of the hallway. She walked into the room and extended her arm out.

“Just mind the rules and I won’t have to get physical.” she warned.

“Doc’s given him strict orders.” John answered.

Edd held Marie’s hand tightly as he walked into the room with her. John was right. Solitary 5 was different than the others.

There was a small, barred window that was out of reach on one end of the room. There was a table bolted down to the floor in the corner. A bed was bolted to the floor on the other side of the room. And instead of being white, the walls were painted a soothing blue colour.

Marie eased her guard back while Lexie moved back to where John stood in the doorway.

“If you need anything, there is a call button alongside the bed.” Lexie instructed. “I will come back with John at 4PM. We will take Eddward back to his room and escort Miss. . .”

“Marie.” Marie answered.

“. . .Miss Marie back to the waiting area.” Lexie finished. “Keep it civil.”

Marie grinned.

John bowed his head dramatically and followed Lexie out of the room.

“Enjoy!”

The heavy, metal door slid shut and was locked from the outside. After the footsteps faded in the hall, Marie turned to Edd with a small smile.

“You have wonderful people looking out for you, Edd.” she said softly. “I hope you realise that.”

Edd paused before setting Marie’s bag down on the floor and looking away.

“I didn’t at first.” he admitted. “I was angry for being here. I was mad that I had let myself get so bad. Then, after a few days, I realised that I was safer here than I was if I had continued on at home. When my parents came. . .”

He stopped. His eyes narrowed painfully as he clenched his fingers into a fist.

“. . .they made a scene. Before Dr. Marius even brought me to the Common Room to meet them, my father was saying I was an abomination. No son of his should have ended up here. My mother was concerned about the impact it would have on her reputation and her image with her firm. Both of them were more worried about what would happen to _them_ than about _me._

“When Dr. Marius brought me to see them, they bombarded me with questions and demands. They wanted to know what I was thinking. They asked me what I thought any of this would accomplish. Worse, my father had the indecency to ask me if I had any idea how much damage I had caused to the staircase and hallway floor.”

Edd stopped and looked off to the side. He trembled as he shook his head.

“My mother left the room to take a phone call. My father wouldn’t look at me. Even when Dr. Marius tried to explain, my father cut him off. He told Dr. Marius that _he_ was a doctor, too. He told him that I was messed up in the head. It was a chemical imbalance, nothing more. They would put me on medication and I would go back to the way I was.

“It had nothing to do with how he and my mother treated me.”

There was a long pause. The room was cool and Marie shivered despite herself. Her heart ached. She understood this kind of pain. She knew how Double D felt. Even though her mother was hardly home, she tried. Still, when she ended up here, her mother couldn’t understand either. Marie knew how awful Edd’s parents could be.

She knew all too well.

“I attacked him.”

 


	18. Music Feeds the Soul

**Music Feeds the Soul**

 

Marie looked up at Edd as he spoke softly. She stared before shaking her head.

“What?”

She hadn’t heard right. Double D had attacked someone? His own _father_? Edd could barely stand to tackle someone in soccer let alone _punch_ someone. She must have misheard.

“I attacked my father.” Edd said again.

He looked up with a dark, grim expression. His eyes were the colour of moss. They were veiled by his bangs while he stared back at Marie.

“It was so sudden. I didn’t realise what I was doing until I heard Dr. Marius calling my name. The guard and the nurse had to pull me away. They sedated me. They explained later that I snapped and lunged for him. I was choking him. . .smashing his head into the tile. . .when they pulled me away, I punched him.”

Edd winced.

“I heard him call me a monster. My mother came back in and screamed. It was chaos.”

Marie stared for a moment longer before shaking her head and moving forward. She threw her arms around Edd and hugged him tightly. She buried her fingers in his hair and tucked her face into the crook of his neck. She felt him tense before carefully wrapping his arms around her.

“Don’t listen to a word they say!” Marie breathed into his neck. “You aren’t a _monster_. _THEY_ are the fucking monsters. You don’t have to justify what you did or why you did it. I’d say your father had it coming after all these years. _He_ was the one that deserved to bleed.”

Edd swept his fingertips along Marie’s face. He let his fingers thread through her hair as he gently pulled her back. He gazed into her eyes. He wanted to remember her like this. He wanted to remember her without the makeup, without the disguise and without restraint.

“Say it again.”

Marie smiled.

“What part?”

“The part about me not being a monster.”

Marie shook her head.

“You aren’t a monster, Eddward.” she whispered. “You are the kindest, strongest person I have ever met. Anyone who says otherwise is delusional.”

She dug her fingertips into the back of Edd’s neck as he pressed his lips to hers. She pulled her body closer to his so that they were touching again. She let the kiss go uninterrupted for a few moments before leaning back. Her fingertips touched the hem of his hat.

“May I?” she whispered.

Edd nodded silently.

He waited patiently while Marie slid her fingers over his forehead and under the hem. Her skin was cool to the touch. She was careful not to disturb his new wound. The hat slid off and into her waiting palm.

His eyes followed her as her other hand carefully passed over his older scar. Her fingers made his scalp tingle. His hair separated into strands while she slid her fingers back over his skull.

Marie smiled and shook her head.

“I like you without the hat.” she breathed. “You’re beautiful.”

She let Double D’s hat fall to the floor when he brought her closer and passionately kissed her. He kept a hand firmly at her hip to keep her from moving or falling backward. When he parted he kissed her forehead and her cheek. He held her tightly to his chest.

“Thank you.” he whispered. “Thank you for loving me.”

Marie grinned.

“I’ve chased you since we were kids. Don’t tell me you thought it was all for show.”

Edd smiled back at her.

“It was different then.” he amended. “Now, I want you to realise that no matter what happens, I love you. I’ve always loved you.”

Marie paused before looking back at Edd.

“Do you believe something will happen?”

“Murphy’s Law.” Edd said sympathetically. “Anything that can go wrong _will_ go wrong.”

Marie frowned.

“I won’t leave you.” she said stubbornly. “You only have half a semester to go! Then, you’re outta Peach Creek.”

Edd admired Marie’s tenacity. He carefully tucked her hair behind her ear.

“My father left home I hear.” he said softly. “I do not know if he will come back or if my mother plans on staying in Peach Creek. If either of them succeeds in securing Power of Attorney, I won’t be able to do anything until I turn 18.”

“Then you can stay with me!” Marie said taking his hands in hers. “My place isn’t much, but my sisters won’t bother you! My Mom loves you! Says she can’t understand half of what you say, but you are nice enough. Please, Eddward! I have gone these three years believing that I had to have done something wrong. Please don’t let them tear apart something that is beneficial to _both_ of us.”

She let Edd hug her tightly. She kept her arms tightly around his waist as he kissed the side of her head and set his cheek on top of it. She buried her face in his chest.

“I won’t.” Edd said firmly. “Not without a fight. I won’t give up without a fight.”

They were silent for several moments. The room was quiet and sounds were muted. Marie felt exhausted all of a sudden. She held Edd tighter.

“I want you to come home.”

Edd looked at the door of the room. He could hear nurses moving down the hall. He looked down at the IV line taped to his hand. The white bandages winding up his arms glared back at him. He frowned and held Marie closer.

“I will.” he breathed. “I will work to come back.”

Marie was quiet for a moment before leaning back and looking at Edd.

“You promise?”

Edd nodded.

“Yes. That is one promise I can make and keep.”

He smiled when Marie’s face eased back.

He hated to see her worried or upset. He had never meant for his problems to become hers. Come to think of it, he hadn’t wanted anything in his life to adversely affect her. It bothered him that she had to sacrifice peace of mind because his parents were less than stellar in the parenting department. If it made her uneasy she didn’t show it.

“Hey, I brought my iPod.” Marie offered meekly. “You want to listen to some music?”

Edd beamed.

“I would like that very much.”

Marie smiled and bent down to retrieve her book bag. She dug around the front pocket and produced the battered, purple MP3 player and her ear buds. She gestured to the bed.

“Like old times?”

“Yes.”

Marie kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed closest to the wall. She smiled when Edd sat down on the edge. She leaned forward and pressed her cheek into his back. She loved when his heart beat faster. She loved knowing she could do that to him.

“You’re probably tired of lying around all day.” she said softly.

Edd shook his head.

“I haven’t slept well in a long time.” he answered. “They give me Trazodone to help me sleep. Dr. Marius is likely to keep me on it when I am released.”

“As long as they keep you away from the Narcotics.” Marie said wincing. “I was on Klonopin for a few months and that shit was hard to break.”

Edd turned around so that he could see her. He shook his head again.

“They do not give me anything stronger than the Trazodone unless they have to. . .”

Marie gently kissed his lips.

“Forget about it for now. Come here. I have loads of new songs on here.”

Edd smiled and obliged. He settled himself on his back and took one of the ear buds offered to him. He waited as Marie laid down beside him and put the other ear bud in her ear. She lifted her iPod and turned it on.

Music flowed into their heads. The lyrics were moving and the beat was melodic. The song had begun in the middle somewhere, but Edd didn’t mind. He smiled and closed his eyes.

He missed doing this with her.

They would lie like this for hours. Sometimes it would be to escape reality. Other times it was just because they loved music. They had a lot in common when they stopped and spoke to one another. The last time they had done this was when they were at the park. They had lain on the merry-go-round until it was dark.

These moments were worth everything.

“. . .you’re my Wonderwall. . .”

Marie blushed and looked over at Edd when he sang along with the lyrics.

“It is. . .kinda ironic.” she breathed. “I don’t remember putting this song on my iPod; but last night on the bus ride it came on and I couldn’t stop listening to it.”

Edd smiled and looked at her unabashed.

“You mean that much to me.” he answered. “You light the way on a path that is rocky and winding. You give me something to reach for in my life. If I didn’t have you life would be a terribly boring thing.”

Marie shook her head and leaned forward. She placed her lips against his as the melody filled her head. She eased her body up and carefully brought her leg over Edd’s middle. She kept her weight balanced and carefully parted from him. She stared into his eyes with a deep sense of devotion.

“What happened to that dork that loved everything from paramecium to that ape my sister dates?”

Edd smiled and put his hands against her hips.

“He grew older is all.” he answered honestly. “I still love the discovery and study of life and all of its inner workings. Hell, I’ve kept Jim and Lily alive longer than most people keep dogs. I just came to realise that I want more out of my life than what I was making of it. I don’t want to be a slave to science. I want to be its _partner_.

“I have seen what becoming a slave to its power is like. I have suffered and my parents have suffered. I cannot go back and change what’s happened. I probably wouldn’t want to, Mar. What made me then is what brought me here now. I wouldn’t change that for the world.

“It brought me to _you_.”

 


	19. Dreamers of the Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like my life is one giant, Gene Wilder/Willy Wonka delusion. It is a chocolate drenched, sugar coated, LSD tripping, nuts for hire, purple coated mania ride that has no end in sight.
> 
> I hope it lasts.

**Dreamers of the Dream**

 

Marie shook her head and brought her lips to his again. Her hair fell alongside her face and over Edd’s as her iPod moved to a new song. She parted but kept her nose touching his.

“No matter what happens, Eddward,” she whispered, “I am always going to love you. Even if it takes months or years to help you heal from this pain, I will be there. Even if the pain never fully goes away, I will stay. I don’t want any other dork by my side.”

Edd grinned.

“You sure you wouldn’t want to trade up to Eddy? I hear he has sales manager potential.”

He laughed when Marie playfully punched his shoulder. He felt a part of himself return to him. It was as if everything was as it should be.

“Oh! Before I forget, I brought you somethin’.”

Edd lamented the loss of Marie’s warmth as she pulled back and grabbed her book bag again.

“Let it wait. . .hey! Don’t move!” he whined.

Marie smirked when his arms pulled her closer to his body and held her there.

“I am happy to see that your neediness hasn’t gone away.” she commented.

Edd blushed and remained silent. He watched as Marie pulled the book bag across the floor and opened a side pocket. His eyes lit up when she produced a decent sized sphere wrapped in plastic.

“Is that. . .?”

“A jawbreaker?” Marie finished. “Yes it is.”

She grinned and sat up on her knees with the confection in her hand.

“I picked it up on the way to the train station. Mr. Peppers was having a huge sale of them. I am surprised Eddy and Ed weren’t there to be honest. Then again, Ed had taken May to the Monster matinee, so he probably didn’t know.”

Edd stared at her in wonder.

“And you bought one for me?”

“Well, I certainly don’t eat the damn things.” Marie answered. “I figured you could use a pick-me-up. Contraband is always fun.”

She smiled through their kiss and looked down at Edd when they parted.

“Show the determination you have for eating jawbreakers in here and you’ll be out in no time.”

“It isn’t a matter of determination.” Edd corrected. “It has been a matter of _will_.”

Marie let him pull her closer as she grinned at him.

“Will, huh?”

Edd nodded.

“I could work my way out of here easily.” he replied. “I haven’t done so because I haven’t the desire to go home. I would have been miserable. But, seeing you will make me try now.”

“I am glad that I am a good motivation.” Marie said softly.

She paused as one of her favourite trance songs drifted into her left ear. She hesitated before turning back to Edd and shaking her head.

“I know you’ve explained a lot, Edd. I appreciate that. But, how do I know it won’t happen again?”

His hands were gentle. They slid across her face carefully and pushed her hair away from her cheeks. He stared at her calmly and intently.

“I won’t _let_ it happen again.” he breathed.

Edd frowned and shook his head.

“I am 11 months short of becoming a legal adult. The second that happens, I will leave everything behind. I don’t need them. Everything that matters to me is right here. Well, and sitting in a movie theatre watching horror movies. . .and of course the other one probably lamenting over what DJ job to take next.”

Marie smiled.

“You knew Eddy was DJ’ing?”

Edd nodded.

“Who do you think helped him set up his original equipment? He had to start somewhere and I had spare parts. He built himself up from there.”

“You mean, when he spins up at South Bend, that’s all _him_?” Marie asked incredulously. “You didn’t, like, do something to the soundboard?”

“Nope. That’s all Eddy.” Edd said cheerfully. “I am proud of him. He actually took to it really well and he makes a decent cut. I heard that a few clubs in bigger Northshore want to sign him for a gig after high school.”

“Get out! That’s great!” Marie said happily. “I would have never figured Eddy for the type until I saw him spin at ENVY. His set was pretty boss. I raved my ass off.”

Edd smiled up at her.

“You always did love dance and music.”

“Would have been a ballerina if my Ma coulda afforded it.” Marie replied.

She tilted her head as Edd ran his hands through her hair absent-mindedly.

“Something on your mind?”

“I was just remembering when your hair was short.” Edd said softly. “I remember when you stopped dying it blue and let it grow out, too. You got the idea of the coloured ends when I said you looked pretty. It’s harder now to remember when you had shorter hair.”

“I got tired of colouring all of it.” Marie breathed. “It was an all-day affair and I hated doing it. Lee was the only one of us who understood colour theory. She still cuts and styles hair better than any hair dresser I know. I am surprised she doesn’t go get her certificate.”

“Why did you want to grow it out?”

Marie blushed.

“Honestly?”

Edd nodded.

Marie sighed.

“If you _must_ know, I have always loved _The Little Mermaid_. Every summer we would go down to the pond at my Grandpa’s house and we would swim. We went every summer until I was ten. When we were in the water I would want to whip my hair like Ariel did. The only problem was that mine was too short.

“So, I resolved one winter to grow it out as long as I could. I was going to live the dream of being a mermaid. I didn’t make it to April. Then, in Middle School, I remember watching that movie during some stupid Christmas party the teachers used to keep us under control until the holiday. It was then I remembered the vow I had made to grow my hair out.

“Being a bit older then it was easier to do. It was still long going and it bothered the hell outta me for a while. It was worth it in the end. I can do so much more with it now.”

Edd smiled sweetly.

“That’s one of the best dreams I’ve ever heard.”

“Despite it being impossible?” Marie asked.

“Dreams _should_ be impossible.” Edd said quietly. “The more outrageous they are the more amazing they become when they are reality.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Marie admitted. “But becoming a mermaid never happened. Funnier still is that I still haven’t swum and whipped my hair around like I promised I would.”

She laughed.

“It’s never too late.” Edd offered.

“True.”

Marie gently kissed Edd’s lips.

“I’ve missed you a lot.” she murmured. “I never blamed you. Not once.”

“I missed you more than I can articulate.” Edd answered. “It felt like there was a hole in my chest. It hurt every day. Not even the blow to my head hurt as much as my heart did after that stupid dance.”

“Well, you know,” Marie began cautiously, “you can make it up to me.”

“I’ll spend forever making it up to you.” Edd interrupted.

Marie smiled.

“This year is probably one of the last school dances we’ll ever have. It’s our Senior Prom. Nothin’ like makin’ up for a lousy dance by making a huge one awesome.”

Edd smiled back.

“Then it’s a date.” he responded.

 


	20. The Method to Madness

**The Method to Madness**

 

The rest of the afternoon passed like any normal day. They listened to music and looked through more pictures in Marie’s sketchbook. Marie went over most of the things Edd had missed in school and told him she’d been taking detailed notes for him. She told him about Eddy getting the job to DJ the rest of the school dances this year. She explained Ed had gotten a commendation for his monster comic book. It won second place in the Illustrated Arts Fair.

It was almost too easy to forget where they were.

Edd and Marie looked up when a knock reverberated off of the door. Edd hid the jawbreaker Marie had brought and Marie set her sketchbook down as John returned with Lexie.

“See, Lex? Nothin’ happened.”

“I didn’t say anything _would_.” Lexie retorted.

“Four o’clock already?” Marie sighed. “How time flies.”

“Only when you’re enjoying yourself.” John amended. “But there is always tomorrow. Visiting hours are the same time.”

“Stellar.” Marie answered, putting things in her bag. “I will return, then. I can still catch the 5 o’clock back to Peach Creek.”

Edd stood up with her and looked at John.

“That reminds me.” he said aloud. “I need something that was taken from me when I was admitted.”

“You know that would be a tall order even for me, mate.” John said warily. “Why do you need it?”

“It isn’t for me.” Edd corrected. “It is for Marie.”

John smirked.

“It isn’t like _that_.” Edd said flushing. “My car keys were attached to a key ring with another set of keys. With my father gone and my mother likely to be away from home, I want Marie to have my car. Since I cannot guarantee my mother won’t protest to Marie’s presence, I must stress that those keys be given to her before she leaves.”

John thought for a moment. From beside him, Lexie rolled his eyes.

“If you’re scared to go down there and face her then I’ll go do it.” she said aloud.

“I ain’t scared of her.” John said flustered. “It’s just, I can’t quite figure her out.”

“You are the only one I know that is scared of that woman.” Lexie repeated. “Xia is a nice girl. She just takes her job very serious that’s all.”

“She must be the nurse that runs Check In.” Marie commented. “Can’t sweet talk that one, John?”

John blushed.

“No, it’s because he’s _sweet_ on her.” Lexie said with a satisfied smirk.

Marie grinned.

“Aww, office romance.”

“A’ight! That’s enough!” John said finally. “Come on, now. I’ll get in trouble if you aren’t outta here by four. I will see about getting the keys by tomorrow. If not me, then Dr. Marius should be able to get them.”

Edd nodded.

“Thank you.”

They walked in relative silence back to the elevator. Marie didn’t say anything that may reveal how upset she was at leaving. It was bad enough she _had_ to leave. When they got back to the Common Room doors, Dr. Marius met them.

“Did you enjoy your visit, Marie?” Dr. Marius asked, smiling.

“So much so I plan on coming back tomorrow.” Marie answered.

“Wonderful! Perhaps you would like to come early?” Dr. Marius hinted.

Edd raised an eyebrow.

“What time?” Marie asked quickly.

“Would 9:30 be all right?” Dr. Marius answered.

Marie nodded.

“Good. Well, then, I am afraid I must escort you back to the front. Meanwhile, John can take Eddward to Group.”

Marie smiled warmly and turned to Edd. She gently kissed his cheek and winked at him.

“Don’t raise too much hell, now.” she warned.

Edd smiled back at her half-heartedly.

“You will come before you leave tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t stand up a looker like you.” Marie teased.

She smiled again before allowing Dr. Marius to usher her down the hallway. She caught Edd’s hand waving at her before he disappeared behind the locking doors.

Her heart ached miserably as she followed Dr. Marius to the waiting room. While she put on her coat and hat, the doctor looked at her.

“Do you have a moment before you leave, Marie?” he asked quietly. “There is something I would like to ask you.”

Marie hesitated before relenting.

“Depends on the nature of the question.” she warned.

Dr. Marius motioned for her to come down the hall away from the waiting area. Over the buzz of the television and voices, their words were muted.

“How long would you say you have known Eddward?”

Marie seemed surprised.

“I’ve known him since I was in the first grade.” she answered. “His family moved to Peach Creek about the same time mine did.”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“Has he ever been detached like this before?”

“No. This behaviour strikes me as unusual even for Double D.” Marie answered easily. “He’s never been the type for violence or mayhem. He didn’t strike me as the self-harm type, either, and I was obviously wrong in that respect.”

“Did he always wear his hat?”

Marie let her gaze harden as her lips pressed into a firm line of dissatisfaction.

“Is that what this is about, doc?” she asked despite herself. “It’s a _hat_.”

Dr. Marius paused before shaking his head.

“Has he always worn it? Has he always been upset if it were taken or removed?”

Marie crossed her arms protectively.

“Of course he’s always worn it. As long as I have known him he never took it off. He never mentioned why he wore it and I never asked. It wasn’t any of my business. For all I know his head gets cold easy.”

Dr. Marius smiled carefully.

“I know that you are protecting him, Marie. It is admirable, but it goes against everything we are trying to do for him. When he was admitted, the hat was taken. He flew into a panic. He was so upset that we had to give it back lest the poor boy stay in sedation. I am fairly confident that is why he refused to cooperate for the longest time. He didn’t trust us.

“With how doctors in past years have treated him, I am sure I would be doubtful, too.”

Marie winced.

“He’s never shown me, doc.”

“Not true, Marie.” Dr. Marius said quietly. “I know it isn’t. He showed you today.”

“I told you I wouldn’t participate if you were out to hurt Edd.” Marie said heatedly. “How would you feel if you had to deal with something like that!?”

“Like _what_?”

Marie winced.

Dr. Marius sighed.

“Marie, that scar is from something serious. Something that may very well be at the root of this illness. When questioned, Eddward repeated that it had been caused by an accident. He couldn’t remember what kind or when. When I asked his parents, his father bristled and told me the same. His mother got pale white and whispered her husband’s words over and over again.

“Don’t you find it the least bit odd that neither parent can remember what happened to their _child_ when such an accident occurred?”

Marie was quiet for a long time. She looked down at the floor with grim realization.

It was true. Of course it was true. Anyone that looked in from the outside could see that Edd’s parents were trying to hide what had happened. They had made their son paranoid about it. They filled his head with the notion that what happened was okay. They made Edd distrust.

They fostered this hateful piece of him.

“I assume Eddward told you what happened when his parents came to visit.” Dr. Marius said softly.

Marie nodded.

“Yes. He told me.”

“You and I both know that isn’t the Eddward we know and care about, Marie.” Dr. Marius continued. “I believe his parents had something to do with what happened to him; but without proof I cannot make any accusations. I need substantial evidence to prove guilt by an outside party.”

“Is it true his parents are seeking Power of Attorney?”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“His mother is seeking sole custody.” he confirmed. “His father reacted poorly to Eddward’s outburst. He disavowed any obligation to him. I had thought it was made in anger, but Mrs. Michaels confirms that he has left.”

“It’s caused a sensation in our town.” Marie answered. “Like I said, doc, a small town has nothing better to do than talk.”

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She winced again.

“I told him he needed to say something to you.” she whispered. “I begged him. But, he is convinced something will happen if he says anything. His mother is several apples short of a bushel if you know what I mean.”

“Can you at least confirm for me if his parents had something to do with his injuries?” Dr. Marius tried again. “Anything? Something?”

“The current ones or the scars?” Marie asked back.

“The scars, Marie.”

Marie paused before nodding.

“Yes. They had something to do with it.”

She looked at the doctor desperately.

“But you cannot betray Edd’s trust, doc. You just _can’t_. If you do, you are liable to make his whole world crash around him a second time. You can’t do it.”

“Marie, I am under an obligation to make sure my patients are safe.” Dr. Marius warned. “In this case, Eddward may not benefit from returning to his home.”

“I am no psychologist, but I do know that barring him from his home may do more damage than good.” Marie said cautiously. “Double D has always been finicky. His parents practically neglected him his whole life. He was an experiment to them. The level of stress he must have gone through is unimaginable. Don’t mitigate what you’ve done for him by exposing his inner most parts for dissection.”

Dr. Marius smiled warmly.

“I do wish you would consider a degree in psychology, Marie.” he lamented. “The profession could use visionaries like you.”

Marie smiled back.

“I have to do what is right within the scope of the law.” Dr. Marius sighed. “However, all I have to go on is your word. Unless Eddward can tell me himself, I cannot pursue. I was hoping you’d come in tomorrow and support him in his session. I want him to know he has someone he can trust in me. That if for any reason things do not work out, he can always call me.”

“ _That_ I can help with.” Marie said aloud. “Getting him to “confess” as you call it will be another matter entirely.”

Dr. Marius shook his head.

“I believe you are right when you say he will have to come of it himself. I could push him to admit it, but I may do irreparable damage. I just do not want something else to happen if I could prevent it.”

“Sometimes you can’t help it.” Marie offered. “Other times, you can see it plain as day. His mother has never cared for me. If she knew I was coming here you may lose control of the situation entirely.”

Dr. Marius frowned.

“His mother is, how you put it, another matter entirely.” he answered. “Since she agreed to send Eddward here in the first place, he is considered a patient of this hospital until I release him into a guardian’s custody. If it turns out she will not be the best “fit” for Eddward’s recovery, then I will see to it that arrangements are made.”

“He doesn’t have any other relatives that I know of, doc.” Marie said hesitantly.

She thought for a moment before looking up at him.

“Hey, doc. . .when I was here they let me have a journal. Did Edd get one?”

Dr. Marius raised an eyebrow.

“He never asked for one. Quite frankly, he didn’t show an interest.”

“No, he wouldn’t.” Marie said with a smile. “But I know a thing or two about Double D. I may be able to get him into the idea. He may write how he feels as opposed to keeping it inside.”

“It certainly isn’t prohibited.” Dr. Marius agreed. “Eddward would be allowed to keep a journal.”

“Then may I bring one of my own choosing?” Marie asked. “With my own pencils and pens or whatever for him?”

“I would allow that.” Dr. Marius answered. “Pending there is an understanding he is not to self-harm with the items.”

Marie shook her head.

“Even if driven to it he wouldn’t do that.” she responded. “Edd probably didn’t even mean to begin cutting in the first place.”

“What do you mean?”

Marie looked at Dr. Marius seriously.

“He _discovered_ it.” she answered. “By _accident_.”

“You mean to say that he may have sustained an injury during normal, day to day activities?”

Marie nodded.

“He was feeling so terrible and so awful, that something that seems normal to you or me caused the dam to break. The pain and the feeling went hand in hand all of a sudden. I would assume it had to have been something that drew blood. Maybe a soccer injury. But in that _second_ , Edd felt that he was only in pain because of the injury.

“He was conditioned to push emotion aside. He is logickal and methodical. He couldn’t fully explain how he was feeling or why. The pain and the injury gave a _logickal_ explanation for it.”

“I do so lament that you will not become a psychologist.”

Marie laughed as Dr. Marius looked at her morosely.

“Life lessons, doc. Nothing more.”

She hitched her book bag higher onto her shoulder.

“I will come tomorrow, but I make no promises.”

“Well understood.”

“Is there a stationery shop or art store around here?” Marie asked. “Preferably an art store if there is one.”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“There is a wonderful, little art shop just down the way. If you go toward the town square it sits facing the courthouse. You can’t miss it. I believe it’s called “The Hovel.”

“Nice. Thanks. I will procure the necessary tools.” Marie said aloud. “Thanks, doc.”

“No. Thank _you_ , Marie.” Dr. Marius responded.

He watched Marie leave through the double doors before sighing and shaking his head.

He must remember to put her on the schedule tomorrow.

 


	21. Dabblin' in Watercolours

**Dabblin’ in Watercolours**

 

“Miss Marie!”

Marie stopped a few steps short of the motel office and back tracked. She watched Rusty come around the front counter with a note in his hand.

“Somebody called for ya earlier today.” the motel manager said opening the door and handing Marie a note. “Asked for you to call them back.”

Marie looked at the number and the scrawled name. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

“Thanks. . .Rusty, was it?”

The manager grinned.

“The one and only.” he replied.

He chanced a look at the bag in her hand and pointed with a nod.

“See ya found the Hovel.”

Marie tilted her head.

“You know of it?”

“Should like to say so.” Rusty answered. “They see me in there about every other week! If not for my daughter then myself!”

“You don’t strike me as the type to have kids.” Marie remarked, remembering Rusty’s comment about her mother.

“Mum died when she was little.” Rusty said softly. “She’s a wonderful girl, my Rosie. It’s a damned shame Jessie got so sick. She’d be proud of her little girl. She’s a blossoming artist at the age of seven. Can’t help but let her imagination run wild.”

“I’m sorry.” Marie said sincerely. “I know what it’s like to grow up without a parent.”

“Yer Dad?”

Marie nodded.

“From what Sylvia goes on about, you’re better off.” Rusty said, nodding.

Marie smiled.

“You aren’t half bad, Rusty.” she said thoughtfully. “If I may ask, what do _you_ go to the Hovel for when it isn’t for your daughter?”

Rusty smiled back.

“I dabble in watercolours.”

“You’ll have to show me some time.” Marie said again.

“You can see ‘em all over the motel!” Rusty laughed. “I feel bad about your room, now. The watercolours are a bit cheesy, but it makes the room look less of a death trap than it really is.”

“Those are yours, huh?” Marie said as she made a note to take a closer look when she got upstairs. “They aren’t bad for hotel paintings.”

Rusty smiled and shook his head.

“Don’t let me keep you. Got a race to place bets for in a few anyway.”

“Thanks for the message, Rusty.”

“Anytime, Miss Marie.”

He waited until Marie climbed the stairs before sighing and going back to the motel office. He went behind the counter and moved aside papers on the desk. He fumbled around until he found a dusty stack of business cards. He thumbed through them until he found the one he wanted.

He quietly dialed a string of numbers and waited.

“Hullo! That Tony?”

A voice answered in the affirmative on the other line.

“Callin’ back like ya asked, sir.” Rusty said obediently. “She’s fine, sir. Just fine. Midge said she watched her head uptown this afternoon.”

The voice made a comment.

“Where? Well, I assume that it was to the Behavioural Hospital that’s about a block from here. She said that someone she cared about was going to be there a while. I can’t say for sure who, sir, but I would imagine it must be someone outside of her family. I mean, Sylvia came down with the other girls the last time, right?”

Rusty listened for a moment before nodding.

“Right, sir. Sure, sure. No worries. You’re welcome. G’bye.”

The receiver clicked back onto the base as Rusty stared down at the dial. He sighed and shook his head.

You never knew _who_ somebody knew these days.

 


	22. On the Homefront

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for all of the delays. I tend to upload best when I have down-time at work.
> 
> Lately, I have been pretty busy. :)
> 
> I am glad that so many of you like the story. Marie is a great character to write because I empathise with her in a lot of ways. The same with Edd. I haven't really had a chance to let Edd's character blossom, but we are getting there, I promise! x)
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Six

**On the Homefront**

 

Marie was setting her prescription bottles by her bed when the phone rang on the table. She jumped at the noise and quickly walked over and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Marie?”

“Yes.”

“Marie, it’s May!”

Marie started.

“May? It didn’t sound like you.”

“I know, I think I am getting a cold or something.” May answered. “I called earlier!”

“I saw.” Marie said. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“Oh, sure! Everything is fine! Mom was concerned about you up and leaving, but I reminded her who you were going to see and she stopped talking. Lee told me you’d gone to see Double D. That’s kinda why I’m calling!”

“Okay. . .” Marie sounded unsure as she waited.

“Mom’s heard some things since she got home. You know, Tony stopped by and asked her how the last job went. While they were talking, he asked to see you to give you a belated Christmas present. She mentioned that you were out and didn’t quite know when you’d be back. I think Tony was up in arms about you being in trouble.

“Lee told him you’d gone to Littleton. . .but just so you know, you might have visitors.”

Marie shrugged with a small smile.

“Leave it to Tony to play dad.” she said, amused. “Why didn’t Mom call my cell phone? She knows it’s always with me.”

“I guess she forgot! I don’t think Tony has your new number.” May answered.

That was probably true. She had changed it when her father got a hold of it.

“You can leave it for him. Or tell Mom to give it to him. I don’t mind it if Tony has it.” she said aloud.

“Okay.”

May hesitated.

“Is there something else?” Marie asked.

“Sort of. . .we weren’t quite sure if we should wait for you to come back or call you. Eddy and Ed said it would probably be wiser if I told you.”

Marie felt her stomach tighten.

“What, May?”

“The rumour that _you_ were the one that hurt Edd is swirling around. His mother isn’t helping by tarnishing your image. She and Mom got into it in the grocery store this morning. Edd’s mom is a bit worse for the wear. Mom said that even on _her_ worst nights she didn’t look like Mrs. Michaels did. I guess she called you an unfit harlot. You did this to her son.”

Marie winced.

Even if she knew what that woman’s opinion of her was, it still hurt to hear it aloud. She held the phone tighter and shook her head.

“I hope someone kept Mom from killing her.”

“Mom restrained herself after slapping her across the face.” May said with a hint of a smile in her voice. “She told her that if she ever heard her say things like that about her daughter again she would knock her tongue down her throat.”

“Must be where I get my zazz.” Marie said smiling.

She sighed.

“The rumour about me hurting Edd must have been started by Kevin. He was mouthing off in school a week or so ago.”

“That’s what Eddy said. He got into a scuffle with him outside of the school Friday afternoon. He told Ed what had happened. I just told Ed this morning where you were.”

May paused before continuing.

“They are worried about Double D. Neither of them quite know how to say it, so I said I would do it for them. They want to know if he is going to be okay. They want to know when he will be back.”

“From what I gathered, Edd has to stay in the hospital until he completes routine therapy.” Marie said softly. “He’s fine. . .as fine as he can be I suppose. His psychologist is quite extraordinary. He is well taken care of there.”

She waited for a moment before sighing again.

“He has a lot of anger and pain he needs to reckon with before he can come home. The news about his mother won’t be pleasant for him.”

Marie heard murmuring in the background and waited. She stared at Miki beside the Hovel bag on her bed.

“Sorry. Ed is here. He wanted to know what you had said.”

“I figured.”

“Look, don’t worry about what happens here so much.” May said cautiously. “Just, take care of Double D and keep your head held high. Maybe it is better not to tell Edd about his mom.”

“You may be right.” Marie sighed. “It isn’t right how the whole town is talking about him. Of course, his parents aren’t making it easy for him. I know he will be okay. It will just take time and patience.”

“Good thing you have one of those!”

May laughed and continued.

“Love you, Marie. Be careful out there!”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Marie said softly. “See you tomorrow. Love you, too. Tell Eddy I said thank you. I am sure Kevin beat the shit out of him.”

“Not before Eddy sucker punched the bastard right in the face.” May answered. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, May.”

Marie put the phone back on the cradle and looked at the floor. It was going to be hard to tell Edd about his mother. He was in such a bad state as it was. Hearing anything else may break him.

She sighed.

She would have to make a mental note to knock Kevin’s teeth out.

She wandered over to the bed and plopped down. She waited for a moment before reaching for the bag from The Hovel and pulling the items she had purchased out. She felt her mood improving when she removed a set of drawing pencils, a nice fountain pen and a thick, handmade, leather bound book.

Marie ran her hands over the soft, purple leather. Her blue eyes were kind as she opened the front cover to the dedication page. She dug around in her book bag and pulled out her own drawing pencils and charcoals. She took out a pen of her own and calmly wrote.

“ _To: Eddward, From: Marie. Never, ever give up. I believe in you!_ ”

She paused before writing beneath the first line.

“ _This is a journal for whatever you want. A journal to talk to, to write to, to yell at, to destroy, to create and to imagine. Now YOU have a “special” sketchbook. Let it tell your story as YOU want people to hear it._

“ _Not sure where to begin? Let me help get you inspired._ ”

Marie carefully finished writing and set the pen aside. She let the ink dry before turning around and leaning against the headboard of the bed. She pulled out a pencil and her eraser and stared at the mirrored picture across the room. She smiled and turned to the next page.

“Start your story with what makes you _happy_ , Edd.” she whispered.

Without another word, her pencil skirted across the page and her eyes flicked back and forth. She would look at the mirror, draw a line, rinse and then repeat. She worked and re-worked for nearly four hours. Sure, she could have done it quicker, but it wouldn’t have _meant_ as much.

By the time her eyes started hurting and her hand began to cramp, her self-portrait was perfect.

Marie smiled at the rendition. Self-portraits weren’t her specialty, but she was no slouch. She put her pencils away and dug around in another pocket of her bag. She tossed out several items before retrieving a small, faded pouch. She opened it and shook the contents. After a second of searching, she pulled out a well-worn ring.

She carefully pulled the purple ribbon from the middle of the sketchbook’s pages and lifted the end. She slid the ring onto it and tied it off. The green stones glittered in the light as shadows fell into the etchings on the band.

Green suited him.

She quietly pulled out the pieces of specialty paper she had purchased. With a few, quick tucks and folds, she had wrapped the sketchbook, the pencils and the pen. When everything was in order, she carefully slid the items back into the Hovel bag.

Her book bag and the shopping bag went on the floor beside her while she grabbed her pajamas from the end of the bed. She made sure the door was locked before going to the bathroom and changing. When she returned, she turned down the covers and took her medication.

Marie made sure her alarm was set and she had her blanket and Miki. She silently reached up and turned off the light.

 


	23. Tony

**Tony**

 

It took a greater portion of the night for her to fall asleep. Dreams and nightmares plagued her thoughts while she tossed and turned. A horrible feeling settled into her bones when her alarm woke her up the next morning.

Marie sat up, gasping, as her phone buzzed beside her. She painfully put a hand against her forehead and trembled. Her other hand blindly reached for her phone and turned the alarm off.

It had been a long time since she had, had a dream like that.

“A nightmare.” Marie whispered. “It was a _nightmare_.”

She didn’t want to ponder on the details. It had been traumatic enough living it in her dreams. She wasn’t overly superstitious about anything. But the nightmare felt so real it was hard to determine if she was going crazy.

Marie stared off to the side.

“Victoria is that kind of crazy, though.” she breathed. “It makes sense now. The stairs, the mugging that night. . .I never thought it could be her directly, but Edd makes a strong argument.”

She winced.

It was just a dream. Dreams didn’t mean anything.

Even as she repeated the mantra in her head on her way to the shower, she didn’t believe it. The imagery of her mind could be terrifying. Being an artist was a passion, but sometimes she wished she could be numb to the details.

Marie showered quickly and dried her hair. She parted the long strands into three pieces and wove a quick, loose braid. She tied the end off with one of her rubber band bracelets and went back to her book bag.

She felt underprepared for the occasion. She favoured dark colours but she didn’t want to bring Edd’s mood down any more than necessary.

She frowned and dug through the bag.

When was the last time she had worn that skirt?

Marie shrugged and slid into a pair of black leggings. She pulled a dark, emerald green tunic over her head and an equally dark green and black skirt on beneath it. She lamented she didn’t have her makeup. She felt naked without it.

She carefully packed everything back into her book bag. She double checked the room as she slid her phone into her coat pocket and slid the coat over her arms. She secured her hat and gloves before grabbing the Hovel bag and her book bag.

She exited the room and locked the door behind her. She descended the stairs with her dream buzzing in her head. She was so absorbed in it that she almost ran into someone standing around the corner.

“I am sorry! Excuse me!” Marie said softly, stepping aside.

“You running away, or are you keeping the monsters at bay?”

Marie jumped and looked up at the tall, broad shouldered man in front of her.

The man was heavy, but not grossly overweight. He had piercing, azurite eyes and a head full of greying, white hair. His clothes were well tailored but not over the top. His coat shielded him from the cold and looked stylish. His smile was sharp, but kind. He stared at Marie thoughtfully.

“I did not think you would wake up until much later.” the man said nodding. “A little early to be visiting patients, isn’t it, dear?”

Marie shook her head and smiled.

“It depends on how much the patient means to you, Tony.” she replied. “In this case, I’d stay up for 40 days and 40 nights if it would erase his pain.”

Tony shook his head.

“Your mother is worried. You didn’t leave any messages for her or anything.”

“I didn’t think she would come home.” Marie answered with a shrug. “Ma has my number. She knew Lee and May would know where I was. Furthermore, she should know how much Edd means to me.”

Tony frowned a bit.

“The boy that stood you up and made a fool of you.”

“His parents.” Marie said softly. “His mother was setting up ‘accidents’ for me. She was the reason I fell down the stairs and got mugged that night. She’s been abusing Eddward. Both of them are horrible people, Tony. He’s been in so much pain because of them.”

Tony listened to this in silence before shaking his head.

“Come, dear. It is too cold. I will take you to breakfast.”

“I have to drop off the key at the Office.”

Tony shook his head again.

“You keep that one.” he replied. “Rusty is an old colleague. I have paid him thoroughly to make sure you are taken care of and to keep that room on hold for you for as long as you need.”

Marie started.

She waited for a moment before shaking her head and holding her book bag closer to her body.

“You didn’t have to do that, Tony.” she whispered. “You know I don’t like handouts.”

She reluctantly met the man’s gaze as he tilted her chin up.

“Then it is a good thing I give no handouts, yeah?” he asked firmly. “You are family to me. I take care of family.”

“Tony, I’m not your daughter!” Marie said painfully. “And you know I can never pay you back!”

Tony smiled.

“My daughter is spoiled brat.” he said easily. “Her mother gives her everything. She does not know hard work. Not a day in her life did she want or yearn for anything. You, Marie. . .you have character, ethic. You are strong. You have the Greek spirit. That makes for a better daughter any day.

“Besides, I never said you had to pay me back.”

Marie couldn’t resist smiling back.

She was well aware that Demetria was the bane of Tony’s honour and a drain on his pocketbook. His wife, Tara, did spoil the kid rotten. Tony’s daughter was the youngest of seven children. His other children, two other daughters and four boys, failed his expectations in some way or form. Zacharias was his favorite because he chose to go out and educate himself outside of high school.

“Tony, you are a regular guardian angel, you know that?”

“No angel.” Tony corrected. “But I have big heart and deep pockets.”

Marie laughed.

“Come. Breakfast.”

“I have time.” Marie relented. “Where are we going?”

“Nice place.” Tony said, nodding. “I heard you went to greasy spoon yesterday. Nothing but coffee and toast. Not a proper breakfast at all.”

“Do you have spies _everywhere_ , Tony?”

Marie followed along beside the taller man as they made their way to a slick, black car in the parking lot.

Tony frowned.

“In my work you must have eyes and ears in many places.” he commented. “If you don’t, you are liable to get ambushed.”

Marie accepted this answer and got into the car when Tony had unlocked it. She was grateful for the warmth and the ride. She set her things on the floor by her feet as she buckled her seat belt. Tony got into the driver’s seat and followed suite. When they were moving through town, he flicked his eyes at her.

“Bella tells me you got into the art school you wanted.”

Marie smiled.

She liked when she heard her mother’s real name for a change. It was hard to imagine her mother as her birth name suggested. Life had been unkind to her. But, Marie knew from older pictures that her mother had been gorgeous. She carried some of that beauty today, but her former husbands had done much to destroy it.

“Yes. We got into a bit of a fight about it.”

“She mentioned.” Tony said cautiously. “But, I think it is great.”

“Yeah?”

Tony nodded.

“School is important. Gets you places. I would have gone to school to become doctor. Save lives instead of taking them, ya? My child, Zach, he is in school.”

“Really? What is he studying?” Marie asked, interested.

Tony beamed.

“Criminal Law and Justice.” he answered proudly. “He will be twice as smart as my entire network. He will have all of the new tricks and knowledge. He will be best to take over when I leave.”

“Zacharias is a great guy.” Marie said thoughtfully. “He is definitely a good candidate for your line of work.”

“It is a shame you do not like him for boyfriend.” Tony admonished. “He would make a good husband! He would not break your heart!”

Marie smiled sweetly.

“You and I both know that Zacharias loves a different kind of fare. He is almost 27. He knows what he wants.”

Tony scowled.

“Must be his mother’s genes.”

“It isn’t anyone’s _fault_ , Tony!” Marie said looking at him. “Be happy you have a smart, intelligent son who wants to take over and really run the business. Who the hell cares what _sexuality_ he associates with as long as he’s happy and healthy?”

“Language, young lady.” Tony said sharply.

He sighed.

“You are right.” he admitted. “Zacharias may be. . . _different_. . .but he will be better off!”

“Yes.”

“Yes! Because he will not have crazy, expensive wife and children stealing from his cheque book!” Tony cried emphatically. “My son! He is lucky!”

Marie laughed.

She looked up at the sign of the restaurant they had pulled into. Tony hadn’t been modest. It was certainly nice looking.

“Now, this place will serve a proper breakfast!” Tony boasted. “Not greasy spoon.”

“I don’t know why you hate on diners so much, Tony.” Marie said as she grabbed her book bag and got out of the car. “They aren’t that bad. I mean, I kinda work in one.”

“That’s why I hate them.” Tony said, frowning. “You should not have dirty, greasy job!”

“How else am I going to save money for college?” Marie asked. “I don’t have a gilded wallet like you or a never ending expense account like Demi!”

Tony pursed his lips and made for the door to the restaurant.

Marie sighed and followed him.

Her eyebrows rose as they entered an elegant foyer with a dimly lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Fresh flowers were in vases on marble end tables throughout the front. Benches with lush, red fabric over them sat against the walls. In the middle of the foyer was a polished, oak hostess station.

The young woman behind the counter looked up when they entered.

She cried out with a smile and came around the desk.

“Antonio!”

Tony smiled and let the young woman take his hands and kiss his cheeks. They exchanged a few words in Greek before Tony gestured to Marie beside him.

“Of course! Hello, Marie!” the woman replied, switching to English. “It is such a pleasure to meet Tony’s ‘other’ daughter! My name is Dinah.”

Marie smiled back and shook the woman’s hand. She made a small “oomph” noise when the woman hugged her. She was used to Tony’s friends doing this. It was a proper, European custom. When she was in Italy it happened constantly.

The woman brushed her black bangs away from her face. A very beautiful shell ornament was holding the rest at bay in a bun on top of her head. Her dark eyes were sharp and bright. Her skin was a bronzed olive. Even in the simple, black dress she looked stunning.

“I was so excited to hear you would be coming, Antonio.” Dinah went on, beckoning them to follow her. “I told Sal and he was over the moon!”

“Let’s hope his _Tyropitakia_ is better than last time.” Tony answered.

Dinah laughed and showed them to an elegant table with a white table cloth. She pulled out Tony’s chair and allowed him to pull out Marie’s.

“He says your taste buds must be getting old.” she quipped. “But, I have been coaching him in the Southern Style.”

Tony assisted Marie in sitting down after he had situated her coat on the back of her chair. He looked at Dinah with a nod.

“Good. He is the one whose taste buds are going.”

Dinah smiled.

“I will get you started with some milk, coffee and bread. I will be right back.”

 


	24. Crimes Over Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tony. Here is why.
> 
> He gets his name, his manner and his character from two people: Tony, the Italian Mob Boss and Hitman in "Leon: The Professional," and from Tony, my Greek Landlord. I couldn't have more fun writing this character if someone PAID me to be writing about him.
> 
> This is just for the fun of it.
> 
> By the way, my landlord kinda talks like this so I had fun playing with Tony's dialogue.
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Six

**Crimes Over Breakfast**

 

After she had gone away and Tony had sat down, Marie took a look around the restaurant. It was empty save for them.

“Tony. . .did you call Dinah and make her _open_ the restaurant just for this?” she whispered.

Tony looked offended.

“Of course not.” he said aloud. “She insisted.”

Marie felt the flush in her cheeks before she could stop it. She stared at the silverware on the table as Dinah returned with a wooden plank with warm bread, butter and honey on it. She set it down followed by two, large terra cotta mugs of coffee and two smaller glasses of milk.

_Jesus. The glasses are crystal and the silverware is actually silver!_

Marie felt horribly under-dressed and extremely poor.

“Why the long face?” Tony asked curiously. “It is no trouble!”

Dinah turned to Marie quickly.

“Oh! My dear, please! Don’t worry yourself! I do not see _too_ many people in the mornings. We are more of a dinner type place! But, someone has to do the cleaning, the finances and the daily preparations every day! I am here from nine in the morning until well after eleven!

“Besides, Antonio here helped me out a long time ago. It is only because of him that this place exists. For that, I am eternally grateful. He can come in at two in the morning and I would personally cook him a traditional meal any time.”

Tony smiled as Dinah put and arm around his shoulders and hugged him.

“See?” he asked. “No trouble.”

“I feel under dressed for the occasion.” Marie offered feebly.

“Can’t expect you to have a prom dress in your bag if you leave spur of the moment.” Tony replied as he broke the bread loaf. “You look very pretty. Much better than when you have all that makeup on. Kids these days and their makeup.”

Marie blushed again.

She didn’t think she stood out all that much without the makeup.

Dinah came over and carefully tilted Marie’s face to the light. Sunlight was creeping through curtained, glass windows across the dining room. Marie was still as Dinah smiled.

“You have strong cheekbones.” she commented. “Strong jaw, very blue eyes. . .dark hair. Yes. You have stunning complexion and features. You do not need to hide behind cremes and shadows for beauty. You have it right here.”

Marie smiled weakly.

“You do not have to humour me.” she said softly.

Dinah frowned.

“I do not make jokes.”

“It’s true.” Tony said finishing a piece of bread. “She’s terrible at the jest.”

Marie smiled.

“Mom always wears hers heavy. I must have picked it up from her.”

Tony bristled.

“I am working that out of her system.” he answered. “A few more missions and I will have the past completely wrung out of her.”

Dinah smiled with a sigh.

“To be in love.”

Tony flushed.

“It isn’t love!”

“Of course it isn’t.” Dinah said innocently. “Spending your affections on another woman and taking care of her children and giving her a new life all because she didn’t rat you out when you chased down a scumbag are _not_ symptoms of love.”

Tony looked at Dinah sternly and spoke in Greek.

Dinah blushed scarlet and made an excused apology back. She looked at Marie apologetically.

“Forgive me, Marie.” she said softly. “I did not realise it had been. . . _your_ father. . .”

Marie shook her head.

“It’s all right.” she answered. “He _is_ a scumbag.”

Dinah put a hand on her shoulder.

“You are a sweet girl, Marie. Try not to shoulder everything yourself, ya? The world is too big and terrifying to go it alone. Accept help for yourself if it is offered. There is no shame in wanting something bigger and better.”

Marie watched her nod once before turning on her heel and heading back to the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow and turned back to Tony.

“Do you talk about me all the time?”

Tony stared for a moment before motioning to the bread with the other slice he had in his hand. He refused to speak until Marie sighed and took a piece herself. He waited until she had prepared it and took a bite before nodding.

“Of course.” he answered. “I am proud of my daughter.”

“You make me feel guilty.” Marie said softly. “You have daughters and a wife of your own. Ma didn’t do anything special.”

Tony frowned.

The lines in his face creased sharply as the weathered, olive skin wrinkled around his eyes and mouth. His jaw slid into a firm clench. He shook his finger at Marie.

“You listen to me, _hriso mou_. What your mother did for me and my brothers was no small or easy task. We were armed, dangerous strangers in her home. She had no loyalty to us other than we held guns and she had bravery. Sheer guts. Her child was in danger.

“Your father, the despicable bastard, used you as a shield for himself. He hurt your mother. He hurt _you_! What we were after was _his_ life. Not yours or your mother’s. But how could either of you know that?

“You couldn’t! It was chance. Risk! Great fear lay out in front of your poor mother! Three times scorned by the fathers of her children. Now, three more come to kill her and her baby. No! I say that she showed more courage and spirit than Pallas Athena! Stood up to me, to that man!

“She didn’t have to do that. We wouldn’t have shot her or you! We would have shot the cops that came before doing any other violence. Without gain to herself, your mother spared us the prison. I am careful man, but no man in crime is perfect or clean. It would have been enough to pin me to multiple jobs.

“Your mother deserves better. She gets better. My brothers and I. . .we leave no debts.”

Marie stared, surprised, while Tony finished the bread he was working on. She looked down at her own piece and felt like she was in between a rock and a hard place. She thought for a few moments before looking up at the man in front of her.

“Why didn’t you shoot us that night?” she whispered. “I’ve always wondered why. You didn’t know us. You certainly didn’t _owe_ us. My father was a nobody. So. . .why?”

Tony sighed.

He had been waiting for this day for a long time. After that night, after he had made promises to Isabella about her future, he knew Marie would ask about that night. She would ask for truth. She deserved it. It was only fair.

It didn’t mean he liked it.

“Your father,” he began softly, “was not just any common criminal.”

Marie smirked.

“Come on, Tony.” she said comically. “He was a drunk and a drug addict. He almost gave me liquour instead of my formula once. You don’t have to paint me a pretty picture to make the putrid pile of vomit go down any harder than it does already.”

“You artists.” Tony said with obvious disapproval. “You are morbid and macabre.”

“No worse than gunning a man down and disposing of his body with quicklime.” Marie countered. “You paint with blood and bullets; I paint with dark words and charcoal.”

Tony smiled back.

He admired her quick wit. He knew that about her instantly. She had her mother’s gift with words. She could talk her way out of anything and into everywhere.

“James was not your common drug addict.” he said again. “Your father, he may have been crazy, but when he was on form, his aim was perfect.”

Marie started.

“What?”

“He was an employee.” Tony sighed. “He worked for me for two years before going off mission. He fell into drugs and alcohol after a trip to South America. He was to move blow from Columbia to France. Normally, it would be too difficult. But your father, he could move anything. He was clever. A cunning, ruthless type if he needed to be. I suppose it is my fault he ran into your mother.”

His shoulders sagged.

“Isabella was recovering from her last marriage. She worked. . .unsavoury jobs to make ends meet. Blow was common in her work. It passed the time better. It made the memories fainter. It was about the time your father fell off the wagon when they met. They married when she got pregnant with you.”

Tony stared at Marie.

“I have standards. I have ethics. My brothers and I, our father and our grandfather before him all kept a code to which every, single one of my associates adhere to, Marie. That is you do not kill the children or the women. They are defenceless and innocent.”

“Unless they have a gun to your head.” Marie snorted.

“ _Never_.” Tony said fiercely. “You take that bullet or you find another way. You do not kill them. A child knows not its actions. They are swayed by father or mother. Women, they are irrational and emotional when situations turn. It is easier to prey on them than shoot them. Waste of bullets.”

Marie took this comment in stride. She was used to it from Tony.

“So, it is true what I thought.” she said instead. “You had morals.”

“Still.” Tony corrected. “Your father, he broke that rule.”

Marie stopped pouring sugar in her coffee and stared stupidly.

“What?”

“Your father killed a family.” Tony said quietly. “On his job in Columbia the deal got out of hand. He lost control of the situation and panicked. Whether it was the drugs or his delusional mind I cannot be sure. But he killed a mother, her two children and the associate in Columbia.”

 


	25. Fortuitous Circumstances

**Fortuitous Circumstances**

 

Marie didn’t speak for a time. She stared longer. She adverted her gaze when Dinah returned with several plates of pastry, cheese, yogurt and oatmeal. She set down a bowl of fresh fruit and grinned.

“ _Opa!_ ” Dinah said happily. “Sal sends out his regards. Says he is busy preparing tonight’s main course. Apparently it is a temperamental dish that needs constant supervision.”

“Sort of like Sal does.” Tony commented lightly.

He grinned as he heard shouting from the kitchen.

“Exactly. Enjoy, both of you! I will come round in a few minutes to check on you.” Dinah said before quickly departing to the kitchen once more.

Marie let Tony fix her a plate and set it in front of her. She didn’t argue with his selection or the portions. She stirred her coffee to calm her nerves. She picked up her fork next to signal to Tony that she was going to eat.

“Did he do this before or after he married Mom?”

“I learned of it after.” Tony answered quietly. “The wedding was rushed. There wasn’t a warning. He covered his tracks and disappeared. That is why I came after him. He knew too much and was not trustworthy. He made the vow to follow my orders. I only had three rules you never broke. He broke all three.

“By the time I found out about Columbia and his disappearance, I heard he had gotten a young woman pregnant and was living with her.”

Marie glared at her oatmeal.

“He used my mother and me as shields the whole time.” she hissed. “He was just. . . _using_ her so you wouldn’t kill him!”

Tony nodded.

“Yes.”

Marie balked and stabbed her spoon through her oatmeal. She watched the sweet cream and butter spill further into the bowl.

This wasn’t the start of the day she was hoping for at all.

“How did you find him?”

“You know me, _hriso mou_.” Tony answered with a smile. “I have eyes and ears everywhere. He knew what I knew, but I knew more. It was only a matter of time before I found him. I found out about your mother first.”

His smile grew fonder.

“Your mother has more strength that you realise, Marie.” he breathed. “The burdens she carries would crush a lesser woman.”

“Why don’t you tell _her_ these things?” Marie asked almost painfully. “It is obvious you care about her.”

Tony nodded.

“Very much.” he replied. “She _does_ know.”

Marie raised an eyebrow.

“Dinah is right, you know.” Tony went on. “You do not educate and train up a young woman whom you have no mortal interest. . .I fell in love with Bella the moment I saw her. Strong, radiant, defiant. . .still beautiful even with all of the blemishes. Hair red as fire. . .eyes like sapphires. A tongue sharper than the strongest blade. . .your mother floored me when I got to know her.”

Marie smiled.

“I love the way you describe her.” she whispered. “You speak of her the way she remembers herself a long time ago. Before the booze, the drugs and all of the prostitution scars took hold of her, she was beautiful. I know. . .I have seen her pictures. But she says it all went to hell after she dropped out of high school.”

“Bella will stop drinking.” Tony said resolutely. “I am working with her. She completed her last mission with great success. I told her she must set better examples for her children. I told her she should encourage their dreams and their talents.”

He nodded.

“You are going to college.”

Marie smiled again.

“I know I am.” she answered. “I will just have to live off of ramen noodles and live in a cardboard box for a few years.”

Tony shook his head.

“No box. No ramen.” he said softly. “I am paying for it.”

Marie stopped spooning fruit into her oatmeal and stared.

“Excuse me?”

“You have ears!” Tony said, flushing.

He reached over and tugged on one of Marie’s ears gently for effect.

“I said I am paying for your college! You are going to that Art School! I saw your presentation. I saw the work. You are good! You are more than good! You are GREAT! You have talents that will get you far. I will not stand idly by when I have means and desire to help.

“ _My_ legitimate daughter certainly isn’t cut out for school. I have to do _something_ with her wasted college fund.”

Marie’s silverware clattered to the table. She cried out and leapt from her seat. She threw her arms around Tony’s neck and laughed. Tears fell from her eyes as Tony spoke softly and hugged her back.

She leaned back and trembled. The excitement, the rush and all of the emotions were almost too much. She smiled as Tony brushed away her tears.

“Shh, now. No crying. It is a happy thing I do, yes?” he asked.

“Happy!? Tony, you may as well have wrapped up the world and served it to me on this table!” Marie cried. “I. . .I don’t know what to say! I. . .I just. . .”

“Thank you would be fine.” Tony answered.

“Thank you! Thank you!”

Tony smiled and hugged Marie again. He stared over her shoulder and grinned as Dinah winked from the kitchen with a thumbs up. He waited a moment before speaking in broken Greek and setting Marie back. He tapped her nose with his index finger.

“No parties! No late night shenanigans. You study hard. Work hard.”

Marie nodded.

“Yes. Of course, Tony.” she breathed. “I. . .I wish I could repay you. . .I. . .I was so worried about not being able to go!”

Tony stroked his chin and thought for a moment.

“I make you deal.” he said carefully. “You give me first work.”

“First work?” Marie asked.

“Yes. Your first work as artist in big art school.” Tony said with pride. “I want first art from Marie Delilah Chance. That way, when you are big and famous, I can say I have original from when she was just a girl in art school.”

Marie smiled and nodded.

“It’s a deal.” she answered.

It had been a long time since anyone had used her true, last name. When her mother divorced her father, she had once again gone back to her maiden name. Marie wondered why she changed it anymore. Lee and Marie had been given their mother’s last name, Kanker. When Marie was born, her father wouldn’t _hear_ of a child not taking its father’s surname.

So, she was Marie Delilah Chance.

Her mother had asked if she wanted to change her name when she was older, but Marie saw little point. She just told her mother to register her with her father’s last name _and_ her mother’s last name and to tell the school to call her “Kanker.”

She’d been doing that ever since.

Marie stared at Tony with a start.

“Tony, can I ask you something?”

“Only if you sit down and start eating.” Tony answered.

Marie smiled and did as she was told. She picked up her spoon and began eating her oatmeal and fruit with great relish. Food suddenly tasted better.

“What is question?” Tony asked.

Marie tilted her head.

“I am the only one of Ma’s kids that doesn’t have her name. She told me it was because my father wouldn’t let her give me her last name. But, as I think back on it now, I don’t think my father’s last name would have been Chance.”

Tony stopped eating for a moment and stared at his plate. He carefully set his silverware down and looked up at Marie. He carefully dabbed at his lips with his napkin and stared.

“And?”

“Well,” Marie said doubtfully, “is it possible I don’t _have_ his name?”

“Anything is possible.”

“You know what I mean, Old Man!”

Tony shook his head.

“No. You do not have his name.”

“You knew my mother before you came to the house that night.” Marie accused softly. “You _did_ know about me, didn’t you?”

 


	26. Secrets

**Secrets**

 

Tony sighed.

“Yes. . .and yes.” he said softly. “Your mother’s beauty and demeanor was captivating from the start. I was careless when tailing her and she turned on me with her pepper spray.”

Marie laughed a little.

“Mom is pretty quick with that. You are lucky she didn’t have her bear mace.”

Tony smiled.

“She threaten me with her purse. She say she has gun and will shoot or beat me to death if I kept following her. I apologised profusely. I told her I would make it up to her. I would take her to dinner.”

He laughed.

“She asked if I was a cop! Even though I was already tearing up, I would have laughed until I cried. I assured her I was no officer of law. She was still so leery of me! She allowed me to buy her breakfast at some diner open all night. She was already showing with _you_ , _hriso mou_!”

“She was a beautiful pregnant woman, I’ll give her that.” Marie added.

“A goddess.” Tony said breathlessly. “I got her to open up about things. She told me more about your father, his descent into drugs and alcohol. She told me about her little one, Lee. Said it wasn’t always this hard, but she couldn’t remember when it hadn’t been.”

His eyes turned sad for a moment.

“I fell in love with her.”

Marie stopped picking at the strange pastry on her plate and looked up at Tony. She could see the tears behind his eyes as he stared at the table. She winced.

“Why. . .don’t. . .you say something? I know she loves you too, Tony.”

“I have told her.” Tony said softly. “A million times I tell her I love her.”

Marie was confused.

“But, then. . .why. . .”

“My wife.” Tony said quietly. “She and I were betrothed. My father made arrangements and it was until death do we part. Her family was a powerful State Family. Mine was a powerful gun for hire. It was something the Government liked to have in their back pocket back in the day. I cannot leave Tara. It was a stipulation of our marriage.”

“Are your parents still alive?”

Tony shook his head.

“My mother passed when I was but a boy. My father died several years ago. Tara’s mother lives. She is in Mediterranean where it is warm. Her father died of heart attack.”

“Have you. . .ever asked her for a divorce?” Marie offered. “I mean, if you paid for her expenses and kept her in the current lifestyle she has, what would she care? Doesn’t she _live_ in Greece?”

Tony nodded.

“She left last year. The kids, they are all over. Well, save for Demitria. She still live with us. But, her sister and brothers all have gone on their ways. Grownups now.”

“You believe she has been faithful this whole time?” Marie asked skeptically.

“I know she hasn’t.” Tony answered. “She has secret lover she thinks I don’t know about. I tell her it does not matter. I tell her I have mistress.”

Marie frowned.

“A mistress?”

“Easy for her to understand.” Tony offered. “Mistress is other woman to her. To me, other woman is goddess. She is my heart. I _love_ her.”

Marie’s face eased back. She smiled hopelessly.

“You really do love Mom.”

“I would do anything for her.” Tony said bravely. “Anything.”

“She recognised you when you stormed our house.” Marie said softly. “She was surprised, but she acted calm and rational like she always does. I bet she unloaded on you later.”

“Did she.” Tony affirmed. “But, it blow over. I make promise to her. Protect her and her children. I have done that. I did that prior.”

“Prior to what?”

“You.”

Marie stared as Tony looked away for a moment.

“Tony?”

“ευκαιρία.”

Marie raised her eyebrow.

“That’s your last name, right?”

Tony nodded.

“It means “chance” in English.” he breathed. “Good luck, fortune. Possible outcomes.”

Marie trembled.

“Chance.”

“Your father was too drunk and stupid to come for your mother when she was in labor.” Tony said spitefully. “The coward! She called me, frantic. You were a rough birth. She was in much pain. But, I made it and took her to the hospital. You came into world, and she told me that you should not be cursed with your father _or_ your mother’s mistakes.

“Greek name would be too suspicious. I give you English version. Made Bella happy.”

Marie put her hand over her lips.

“That’s why I’ve never seen my birth certificate!” she breathed. “It’s _your_ name under “Father” isn’t it!?”

Tony nodded again.

“Yes. Bella did not want things to be complicated for her daughters. You and little sister, Mabel, never really knew too much about me. Nothing that Bella or I didn’t want you to know. Older sister, LeeAnn, she knew much but never said anything. Very smart children. Like their mother.”

“If Lee and May heard you calling them by their real names they’d shoot you.” Marie said with a faint smile.

She looked at Tony for a moment before shaking her head.

“Does this mean I can really call you Papa?”

Tony beamed. His face looked several years younger as the lines smoothed out around his eyes and lips. He nodded

“Would make me proud.”

 


	27. In Confidence

**In Confidence**

 

Marie smiled again and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, Papa.”

Tony smiled and hugged her back.

“I only wish I could do more.” he mused. “You all have had such hard life. I wanted Isabella to come live with me. She refused. Said she did not want to give Tara such ideas.”

Marie pulled back and shook her head again.

“Mom is pretty stubborn about pride.”

“I think I wear her down enough.” Tony said nodding. “Tara went back to Greece. Good for her. She never liked cold weather here. Demi finally is back where she wants. I am pretty sure strange man lives in my house.”

Marie took her seat and watched Tony chuckle. She finished her oatmeal before looking at him again.

“Maybe you really should consider a divorce.” she offered. “Tara may not care as long as you pay for everything like you have been. It is my experience that young women with legacies of their own hardly have a desire to marry out of necessity.”

Tony stroked his chin and thought about this.

“Besides, Mom will probably move in with you if you tell her that you plan on divorcing Tara.”

Marie smiled as this had the desired effect.

“I will give it thought.” Tony conceded.

He looked down at his watch and raised his eyebrow.

“Ai ya. It is nearly 9:30.”

Marie nearly choked on the milk she was drinking.

“Really!? Ugh! I am going to be late!”

“Settle down, settle down.” Tony advised.

He called out in Greek and raised his hand. Like clockwork, Dinah appeared from the kitchen laden with a small basket.

“How was everything?” she chirped.

“Delicious.” Marie said truthfully. “I haven’t had a breakfast like that in a long time.”

“I am glad to have pleased you!” Dinah said, laughing. “Ah! For you, darling. I understand you have a long day today and a bus trip home. Take this. It contains goodies.”

“Oh, I couldn’t!”

“I insist!” Dinah persisted, handing the basket to Marie. “And if you ever need anything, please feel free to come again!”

Marie smiled.

“Thank you, Dinah.”

She stood and put on her hat and coat while Tony and Dinah exchanged good byes. She picked up her book bag and the basket while Dinah bid them farewell. She smiled when Tony slid several bills under his plate behind the young hostess’ back.

“She won’t take it otherwise.” Tony murmured. “Come. I will drive.”

Marie followed Tony back into the cold wind. She resumed her position in the front seat and buckled her seatbelt. She waited a moment before looking over at Tony.

“Papa Tony?”

“Yes, Marie?”

“I know you think that what Eddward did was terrible and it kind of was, but would you please not take it out on him?”

Tony thought about this request as he drove out of the parking lot and into the street. His eyes were calculating before he sighed.

“This. . .Eddward. . .you love him, yes?”

Marie nodded.

“Yeah . . . I really do, Papa.” she said softly. “He helped me when I was struggling. He never judged me and he was always kind. He made me feel much prettier than I am. He encouraged my art and served as some of the best inspiration I’ve ever had!

“If it weren’t for his parents, we’d probably have a Happily Ever After kind of life.”

“You say his parents cause trouble before?” Tony asked.

“Yes.” Marie whispered. “His mother, Victoria, is obsessed with him. I didn’t realise how obsessed until I spoke with Edd yesterday.”

Her eyes narrowed painfully.

“She is jealous of me. She did. . .things. . .to him. . .to force him to believe _she_ was the only one he needed. She told him if he kept seeing me, she’d do everything she could to stop it.”

Marie looked at Tony seriously.

“ _Anything_.”

Tony frowned deeply. He muttered in Greek before nodding.

“Reverse Oedipus Complex.” he said softly. “Where mother has unhealthy relationship with son.”

“Yes!”

“Is boy all right? Why didn’t he say something? His father?”

“His father doesn’t care.” Marie answered. “His father let a child play in a highly volatile and toxic laboratory. That same father refused to take his son to a hospital when the lab exploded and shrapnel nearly scalped him. Instead, _that father_ sews the wounds shut himself, they get infected and they leave untold damage to the child.

“Worse, he tells his son that he is an abomination and worthless. . .no matter how hard he works.”

“No wonder this boy end up in crazy house.” Tony observed.

“That’s not funny.”

“I was being serious!” Tony said truthfully. “No parent should blame child for being born. No parent should hold child at fault for something it had no control over. To do so is barbaric.”

He was silent for a moment before sighing again.

“Should tell someone, he should. . .”

“I am trying, but his father walked out on them. If Victoria knew I was seeing Eddward again, she’d probably start up her old tricks! She may do something to _him_!”

Tony glared.

“Father walked out?”

Marie nodded.

“Eddward attacked him. . .when they came to visit. His father called Edd immoral and ethically bankrupt. Instead of asking how he could help, his father simply berated Edd for how much damage he’d done to the house because of his wounds. . .”

“Sounds like son developed backbone. Father got what he deserved.” Tony said heatedly. “Still, such cruel words. Proves there are worse things than bullets and knives.”

“Much worse.” Marie agreed.

Tony was silent until he pulled up in front of the hospital. He sat quietly for a moment before frowning and looking at Marie.

“He means this much to you?” he asked seriously. “You would risk being hurt again? You would take chance that mother of his will try again?”

Marie paused before nodding resolutely.

“I love him.” she said softly. “I’m all he has. . .well, me and his two, dork friends. I would do anything to help him. I don’t want him to try and take his life or give up again. I don’t think I could handle it. I don’t think his friends could. . .I don’t think _anyone_ could.”

“Okay then.” Tony said finally. “If that is what you want, then I will help. Start by not letting you come on bus.”

Marie started.

“But, I don’t have a car. I mean, I think Edd is going to lend me his, but still. . .”

Tony shook his head.

“I will have to put eyes and ears around here.” he said looking at something in his glove compartment. “Will take most of day to get everything good. Will increase what I have in Peach Creek. Will try to find missing father and figure out what he is doing. Will watch for crazy mother.”

“Tony, they are into what could be illegal stuff.” Marie warned. “Don’t do anything that is going to get you into more trouble.”

Tony laughed.

“Trouble? Darling, if law men catch me they will hardly need proof to convict me.”

“You’re always jovial about that, Papa.”

“Must be.” Tony commented. “Otherwise nerves get to you. Make you cause mistakes.”

“Papa, I had a nightmare about her.”

Tony looked at Marie.

“Who?”

“Victoria.” Marie whispered looking out the window at the hospital. “Edd’s mom.”

Tony paused before shaking his head and turning Marie’s head toward him.

“Your mind is stressed. With the accidents no longer accidents, I am sure you are subconsciously worked up. You see doctor? Tell him.”

“I don’t want to worry Edd.” Marie said softly.

“You are stronger than the mind.” Tony said firmly. “And if something, _anything_ happens to you, you will notify me at once. Otherwise, I hear it from associate and heads will roll.”

Marie smiled faintly.

“Yes, Papa.”

Tony smiled.

“Visiting hours over at 4PM, yes?”

Marie nodded.

“Good. I will come back then. That way you get whole day.” Tony concluded.

He gently kissed Marie’s forehead and ushered her out of the car.

Marie smiled again and gathered her things. She ducked back down before closing the door.

“You won’t forget me, right?”

“You children and your ideas!” Tony admonished. “Of course. I be here 4PM. Right here.”

 


	28. Talking It Out

**Talking It Out**

 

Marie nodded again and shut the door. She could feel Tony’s eyes on her until she had made her way through the hospital doors. She calmly removed her hat and gloves and walked toward the reception desk. She dug through her book bag and produced the ID that Dr. Marius had given her yesterday.

The nurse at the desk scanned it and watched her computer screen.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “Dr. Marius was asking about you!”

“Yeah. I am a little late.” Marie said sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

“No worries. I will have Helena take you back to his office. Helena!”

A brunette stopped before going in through the double doors. Her blue scrubs contrasted nicely with her long hair and green eyes.

“Would you take Miss Kanker to Dr. Gregory Marius’ office?” the nurse asked quickly.

“Sure. Come with me.” Helena said beckoning Marie forward.

Marie did as she was told and followed the brunette as she keyed open the doors. She held the items in her hands close while the nurse walked her down the hall. They got inside an elevator and the nurse pressed the button for the sixth floor.

“Are you Eddward’s girlfriend?”

Marie looked at Helena with surprise.

“You know Edd?”

Helena smiled and nodded.

“He’s a charmer.” she noted fondly. “He’s a sweetheart. . .and it’s a shame his family doesn’t see how kind and caring he is. He is always polite. Even when he refused treatment he always did so with such manners.”

Marie grinned.

“That sounds like Double D.”

Helena giggled.

“I suppose that is a clever nickname! I’m glad you are here, Marie. He’s seemed to go through a change almost overnight. I bet seeing you helped!”

Marie followed Helena down a long, carpeted hallway. She recognised this floor. This was where all of the psychiatrists and psychologists kept their offices and treatment rooms. A host of nurses and receptionists kept guard over a small waiting room as a television played softly.

“Morning, DeeDee!” Helena called to a blonde with pigtails.

Marie would have called the style ridiculous on an adult; but for some reason, the pigtails suited the tall, blue eyed woman.

“Morning, Helena!” the blonde chirped back. “Dropping off or picking up?”

“Dropping off for Dr. Marius.” Helena answered.

DeeDee nodded and motioned down the hallway.

“I think he is with a patient right now, but I think I remember him mentioning a second was to join his current session.”

She smiled at Marie. If there were a smile brighter, Marie was sure it would burn her retinas.

“You must be Marie.”

“Does everyone know my name around here?” Marie asked.

DeeDee smiled that ridiculously bright smile of hers.

“Eddward talks about you the most.” she supplied easily. “And you are the only one besides his parents that has come to visit. I may be blonde, but I am not stupid.”

Marie just nodded. She would argue the stupid bit, but she was still tired and her bag was getting heavy.

“DeeDee, you always think someone thinks you’re stupid because of your hair.” Helena sighed. “You ready for break after I take Marie back?”

“Totally.” DeeDee assured.

“Great! C’mon back, Marie.”

Marie quietly followed Helena down another long hallway. She could hear murmuring coming from some of the offices and see doctors working through blinds that had not been closed. She and Helena turned the corner where an office was sitting alone by the restrooms.

 _What an odd place for an office_.

Helena rapped on the door.

“Come in.” answered a voice from inside.

“Dr. Marius, I have Marie Kanker to see you.”

“Ah! Yes!”

Marie was amused as Dr. Marius popped up from a chair he’d been occupying from across Edd. She waited as he came to the door, his shirt sleeves rolled up and his tie undone. A pencil was tucked above his ear and he was holding a wire bound notebook.

“Sorry I’m late.” she said softly. “I had a visitor myself.”

Edd looked up at her curiously from where he sat. His eyes were clear, but there were dark circles beneath them. Marie could guess that he’d had a rough night.   The bandages around his arms had been changed. They were a beige colour now. The IV line peeked out from the long sleeves he wore.

“No worries. I am glad you are all right. I was hoping nothing had happened is all.” Dr. Marius replied jovially enough. “Come in! Thank you, Helena.”

Helena nodded and smiled at Edd before turning back down the hallway.

Marie came into the room and deposited her book bag, the Hovel bag and the basket Dinah had given her on the floor. She shoved her hat and gloves in her coat pockets and took her coat off. She put it over the arm rest before sitting down beside Edd with a sigh.

“We were just discussing alternate ways to express anger and emotion.” Dr. Marius said sitting down in the chair opposite them. “I believe it is a discussion you’ve heard before, Marie.”

“All too often.” Marie answered. “Still.”

Dr. Marius smiled, notebook on his knee.

“May I ask who visited?”

“Sure. It was my father.”

Edd turned and stared. He watched how Marie smiled and how relaxed her muscles went. While he knew the truth of the matter, she seemed completely 180 from where she’d been when she’d told him yesterday.

“Your father?” Dr. Marius asked, concerned. “Was he released from prison? How would he have found you?”

“Oh, you misunderstand.” Marie said with a smile. “My biological father is still holed up in a prison cell. I am pretty sure he’s going to be there for a while. I am talking about the man who gave me my last name and is on my birth certificate. I mean, he cared for me and my mom. He took her to the hospital when she was in labor with me since my biological father didn’t seem too concerned with the matter.”

Dr. Marius stared for a moment before clearing his throat.

“I see. Is he responsible for taking care of your other sisters?”

“Do you mean is that why we have our mother’s last name?” Marie asked back.

“I thought Kanker was your mother’s last name.” Edd said quietly.

“It is.” Marie affirmed. “And Lee and May have her last name because their fathers didn’t care. Mom was so distraught when I was born. Tony was her rock. She relied on him for a lot. Still does. Remember?”

Edd did remember Tony. The tone of Marie’s voice told him she would explain later. He nodded silently.

“My Mom asked if I wanted to take her name when I was older since my sisters had it. I told her it was fine the way it was.”

Dr. Marius suddenly seemed to remember something.

“That would explain why your file is Marie Delilah Chance-Kanker.”

“There you go, doc.” Marie said nodding. “I just always went by Kanker because of my sisters. As I’ve gotten older, and after Tony has kinda fessed up to being the one that cared for Mom and my two sisters, Chance isn’t such a bad name.”

Dr. Marius smiled.

“You have led an interesting life, Marie.”

“I wouldn’t call it interesting as much as I would call it survival.” Marie said back. “I am a hard cockroach to kill.”

“Don’t say that.” Edd said softly. “You are higher on the food chain than a mere cockroach.”

“Figure of speech, Sockhead.” Marie said grinning. “No foul meant.”

Edd smiled back and looked down at his hands.

It felt good to have her here.

The morning hours were spent discussing many things. Between the two of them, Dr. Marius and Marie were able to reason with Edd’s decision to keep things in his past a secret. They warned him of the dangers and the risks associated with it.

Edd took this advice into consideration but declined to change his mind. Given the new circumstances in which he found himself, he did not want any more harm coming to Marie. With his father gone, his mother may take matters far out of the way of something he could control.

There was a sense of desperation in the room. There was no easy way out and Edd knew it. If there were he would have pursued that action already. The situation was volatile once again. If anything was to happen, and it was sure to happen, he needed to have as much control over it as possible.

It was hard to look at it from that perspective when Marie was trying so hard to bolster his confidence in her. It brought up a feeling of being trapped with no way out. It wasn’t that he didn’t have confidence in _her_ , it was that he didn’t trust his _parents_.

Edd knew if the situation only concerned him then it would be something he could understand and cope with. He could probably manage a rebound with the knowledge that Marie forgave him but wouldn’t give him a second chance. He respected that. What he did was certainly condemnable if not unforgiveable.

But it wasn’t just about him anymore.

The feeling of not knowing where the situation was going to go frightened him. He liked to have full control over his emotions and the facts. When it was science it was simple. When it was human nature or probability, his field of expertise dwindled. The less control he had was greater the chance of failure.

Again, had it been his own life, he wouldn’t have cared much. He was used to his parents abandoning him. If they had loved him, it had been a long time ago. His mother was obsessive to the point of mania. She had crossed boundaries he hadn’t known could be crossed. It wasn’t until he had researched her behaviour that it made sense.

Still, it did not put his mind at ease; and it certainly did not erase the phone call he had received from said mother.

 


	29. Calm Before the Storm

**Calm Before the Storm**

 

“That was productive!” Dr. Marius commented as he walked with Edd and Marie. “I feel that we have made some major progress, Eddward. I am proud of you for discussing what needs to be discussed. Marie, I thank you for coming to session.”

“I was here.” Marie said simply.

“Do you. . .have to catch the bus back soon?”

Edd’s voice was faint and sad. It took a moment for Marie to comprehend what he’d asked.

“Leave? What? No!” she said quickly. “Papa actually took me to breakfast this morning. He knows Dinah at this really nice Greek place not far from here. That’s why I have this basket! She said I would need food for the long day. Plus, Papa will be back to pick me up at 4PM. He will take me back to Peach Creek.”

Dr. Marius nodded with approval.

“It is good you have reliable transportation.” he said aloud. “And Table in the Sand is the name of the restaurant. I know Dinah. She is a wonderful hostess. I take Pamela, my wife, there for Valentine’s Dinner every year.”

“Valentine’s is coming up you know.” Marie said with a smirk.

She looked at Edd curiously as he seemed stressed.

“And my reservation has been in since last year.” Dr. Marius said smiling. “John is on rounds this evening and will be in about the time you leave, Marie. I will send him along to bring you back up front.”

Marie nodded as Dr. Marius opened the doors to the Common Room. It was still relatively empty. There were a couple of people visiting at one of the tables but that was it. The nurse at the station looked up from her computer before diverting her attention once more.

“I may stop by during my break if that’s all right with the both of you.” Dr. Marius said.

“No one will stop you.” Marie answered. “Thanks, doc.”

“Thank _you_ , Marie.”

Marie watched him leave before turning to Edd with a small smile.

“Where do you want to sit?”

“The loveseat is fine.” Edd said softly.

Marie followed him and set her things beside her feet. She had sensed that something was wrong right away. She hadn’t been able to place it was all.

She stared at Edd as he sat looking at his hands. His skin was still pale, but he looked better. His hat was pushed farther back from his forehead today.

“Edd is somethin’ on your mind?”

Marie watched as Edd carefully adjusted his right hand. She could see that they’d had to move his line.

“My mother called last night after you’d gone.” Edd said softly.

Marie felt her gut wrench.

The nightmare and the phone call seemed horribly coincidental.

“Did she. . . _say_ something?” she asked instead. “Did she upset you?”

“She knows you came here.”

Edd looked at Marie with such a painful expression she thought her heart would break.

He winced.

“She’s advised that I tell you to stop coming here.” he continued. “That it would be better for both of us. She mentioned that she was working on getting a permanent placement closer to our house so that she can be home at night. With Father leaving, she thinks that it will be best if she is home and can support me.”

Marie digested this while Double D closed his eyes. She thought for a moment before shaking her head and putting her hand over Edd’s left.

“Your mother is a strange woman.” she said carefully. “No one else has tried to come see you or help you. I think she should be grateful that your loveable dweebs and I want to help.”

Edd didn’t look up.

“She told me she’d run into your mother.”

Marie winced remembering what May had told her last night.

“Yeah. May. . .kinda told me Ma slapped her.”

“She probably deserved it.” Edd scoffed. “By the sounds of her last night she has taken to the bottle again.”

Marie seemed surprised.

“Your mother is a recovering alcoholic?”

“If that is what you would like to call her.” Edd offered. “She stopped drinking because Father forced her to stop. He said he wouldn’t let her near science and projects unless she was sober. Now that he’s gone she relapsed into it. It was her coping mechanism.”

He paused and looked at Marie.

“Did May tell you what happened?”

“She told me a little.” Marie answered. “That your mother approached mine in a fit. Said that it was my fault her only son was in the hospital. She spouted off raving lunacy right in the middle of the grocery store. She made herself look like a fool. Mom smacked her and told her to get a hold of herself. She warned your mother that if she ever spoke like that again she would knock her teeth out or something.”

Edd nodded.

“I imagine that is what likely happened.”

“Did she tell you something different?”

_Of course she did, Marie. That is a redundant question._

“Yes.” Edd said softly. “She said that your mother ‘attacked’ her when she tried to explain why you were no good for me. She said that your mother’s actions only proved what she said about you being inferior. She said the apple never falls too far from the tree.”

“Yeah, but if it’s windy and high enough that apple can roll away from said tree.” Marie countered.

Edd smiled.

“Very true.”

He looked down before meeting Marie’s eyes.

“I told her that I understood. “

He waited before continuing.

“I also told her that it wouldn’t stop me. If she gets in the way of my relationship again, I will alert my doctor and the police. I would not come home.”

“Eddward. . .”

Edd shook his head.

“She said I was being irrational. It must be the drugs they had me on she said. But I am serious, Marie. I will _not_ tolerate her meddling a second time.”

Marie shivered.

The seriousness in Edd’s voice was haunting and surprisingly dark. Double D had grown much since they knew each other as children. It scared her to see so much hate and anger in him. She understood better, but not nearly enough.

“You brought more with you today.”

The distraction from Edd’s mother was welcome and Marie smiled.

“Yeah, I got something for you.”

Edd immediately set up for the protest but Marie shushed him.

“No rebuttals.” she said simply. “This is going to be considered a Valentine’s / therapeutic present.”

Edd looked stressed again.

“I will not be out before then.”

“So?”

“I won’t be able to take you to the dance or to dinner or anything.” Edd lamented.

Marie smiled.

“I’ve been going solo for years now.” she mused. “Besides, Eddy usually lets me DJ with him.”

“You. . .can DJ?”

Marie nodded.

“I love Trance music the most.” she answered. “Eddy tends to lean on House, Electronica and Dance. I bring him Trance, Eurobeat and Dubstep.”

 


	30. Origins of DJ Jawbreaker and the Rave Sisters

**Origins of DJ Jawbreaker and the Rave Sisters**

 

Marie blushed as she pulled the Hovel bag to her lap.

“I’ve actually been DJ’ing for a year or so.”

“I’ve. . .never seen you perform.” Edd said softly.

“Dubstep Delilah.” Marie said. “I go to Aqua Tank down in South Bend to DJ. I usually open for the guest DJ of the night. When I have Fridays or Saturdays off, I go with Nazz and May. We have a whole routine that we do.”

“Really?”

Edd’s mood brightened a little as he sat up straighter.

Marie nodded again.

“Yeah. You see, I told you Nazz and I rave our asses off.” she said, grinning. “We hit up a round of clubs on weekends. ENVY and Aqua Tank are some of our favourites because Eddy is a pretty damn good DJ and he spins there.

“Anyway, the owner of Aqua Tank had a DJ bail on him last minute. He didn’t know what to do since it was a big Headbanger’s Ball that night and they needed someone to warm up the crowd.”

“Headbanger’s Ball?”

Marie laughed.

“It’s where an 80’s themed hard rock or metal band play.” she answered. “People dress up in crazy 80’s gear and wigs and they rock out. You know? Head bang?”

“Oh.”

Edd tried to make a mental picture and gave up after a gaudy impersonation of Cyndi Lauper and Bill Cosby showed up in his head.

“So, Nazz, Eddy and I are regulars.” Marie continued. “We ask what’s got Charlie in a tizzy and he says his DJ bailed. Eddy asked if he had spare equipment and Charlie said he did. So, Eddy filled in for the missing DJ. That’s how he got the Aqua Tank gig.

“The crowd wanted to get pumped. Since they were going to be hearing metal all night, they didn’t want to hear it during warm up. So, Eddy asked if I knew any good Trance or Dubstep. I had my iPod and we rigged it to the setup so I could mix tracks.

“Nazz always buys the glow sticks and gear. Like I said, when we rave we rave hard core. When I began to spin, she did this awesome routine juggling glow sticks and doing tricks. The crowd ate it up. When I got Eddy into a groove, he introduced me as Lady Dubstep.

“Not liking the name, I took the microphone and said I was Dubstep Delilah and I was here to rave with my Rave Sister Roxette. Nazz liked the name so much she stuck with it. I joined her to do glow tricks as we did them often during beach raves.

“The crowd liked us so much they booed the band that came out to play. After their set Charlie asked for an Encore. So we gave him one. I have never seen so much tits, ass and hair flopping around that bar in my life.”

Marie laughed.

“Eddy, or DJ Jawbreaker as he became known, got a gig to open Thursday through Saturday. Lucrative for someone in high school. ENVY had no interest in the Rave Sisters or Dubstep Delilah, but Eddy scored big when other people started asking the club if they’d heard of DJ Jawbreaker.

“When we went to Aqua Tank, though, people ate the Rave Sisters up.”

“You mentioned. . .that May was in your group?” Edd asked. “What does she do?”

“She loves to rave of course.” Marie answered. “She does tricks, too. She is Maybeline.”

“Maybeline? Like the makeup?”

Marie shook her head.

“Her real name is Mabel.”

“Mabel?”

Edd said the word and must have found it strange because his face twisted up into a funny angle.

“My mother and her sisters grew up in Southern Georgia.” Marie said with a giggle. “LeeAnn is really Lee’s name. They will kill you if you utter so much as any of their latter halves. I think Ed calls May by her real name, but that is only between them and behind closed doors.”

“That would explain your mother’s. . .umm. . . _unique_ accent.” Edd said cautiously.

Marie laughed.

“Yeah. She’s pretty unique all right.” she conceded. “I compare her to Blanche Devaroe on “ _The Golden Girls_ ” all the time.”

“She _does_ sound like Blanche, doesn’t she?” Edd asked aloud.

“Yup.”

Marie passed the Hovel bag to Edd’s lap. She smiled as he looked at the gift apprehensively.

“What are you waiting for, dork? Open it!”

Edd did as he was told. He unwrapped the first gift carefully. The paper was pretty.

“Pencils?”

“Keep going.”

Double D opened the pen next. He held his breath when he got to the last item. As his fingers carefully unfolded the paper, he let the air leave his lungs.

His fingertips fell across the purple leather gently. His eyes were wide with what he hoped was gratitude. He let his hand trail to the ribbon marker and the ring attached.

“Marie, this is. . .”

He stopped and shook his head. He tried something else.

“I remember this ring.” he said softly. “You used to wear it all the time on your right, index finger.”

“You have a good memory, Sockhead.” Marie gently teased. “Yeah, I love that ring. The problem was it contained nickel or some other metal that made my finger and hand itchy. I got hives and a rash so I had to stop wearing it. I kept it in a charm pouch. I like the contrast the green has with the purple, don’t you?”

Edd nodded silently.

He waited as he looked at the pages stitched into the spine.

“Marie. . .is this. . . _handmade_?”

Marie nodded proudly.

“Of course it is! It is almost exactly like my Special Sketchbook. This one is just for you, though.”

“Huh?”

“Open it.”

Edd carefully lifted the cover of the book and read the dedication. His fingers pressed against his lips as he turned to the page where the marker was. His eyes widened and he trembled.

Her self-portraits had always been breath taking.

“You did this all last night after you left?” he breathed.

“Yup! I don’t think it was too bad considering my environment.” Marie said.

“It’s beautiful.” Edd whispered.

“It’s meant to inspire you.” Marie said aloud.

She carefully put her hands over Edd’s. She looked at him firmly and shook her head.

“This is yours. It belongs to no one else. Keep it with you, keep it hidden or keep it at school where your parents can’t take it from you. Dr. Marius said I could give you these things as long as you swear not to self-harm with them.

“Wreck this journal, beat it up, write in it, confess to it, draw in it, paste whatever the hell it is you think about in it. Tell it your fears, your hopes, your loves and your hates. No matter what happens, this journal will not judge. Take comfort in the fact that this can be anything you want it to be.

“When you can’t tell me or Dr. Marius or your dork friends, please tell this journal. Don’t bottle it up, don’t keep it inside and for the love of God, don’t bleed in it if you can help it. When you cannot tell the truth, these pages will listen.

“I promise.”

 


	31. Sangria Sunrise

**Sangria Sunrise**

 

Marie let Edd crush her to his chest. His lips were heated and passionate against hers. She put her hand against Edd’s face and smiled when they parted.

“Tell your story, Eddward.” she breathed. “Leave in these pages the _real_ Eddward Vincent Michaels.”

“Thank you. . .Marie.” Edd breathed. “Thank you!”

“It was nothin’.”

“But. . .this must have been expensive!” Edd lamented.

“Actually, a funny thing about that.” Marie interjected casually. “I don’t think I will need to worry about money.”

Edd looked terrified.

“Papa is using his youngest daughter’s college fund to send me to San Diego.” Marie murmured. “He is paying for all of it. Even better, I think he is getting Mom the help she needs.”

She looked up at Edd hopefully.

“I have also told him how much I care about you. I would risk getting hurt a second time because I love you. I had to tell him about your parents, Eddward. He wouldn’t have let me see you otherwise. But, like I mentioned, Tony is pretty special himself.

“He will make sure nothing happens to me. . .or to you.”

Marie winced as Edd drew her up into his arms. She could feel him shaking.

“It’s okay, Edd.” she murmured. “It is.”

Double D shook his head and leaned back.

“It _isn’t_ , Marie.” he breathed. “You shouldn’t have to do this! _No one_ should have to do this! My mother may do something that I will not see coming. She may react and take things too far! With the alcohol her reasoning is going to be diminished significantly.

“Don’t you understand? I don’t know what I would do if she does something and I cannot be there to stop her!”

Marie put her hand over Edd’s when he put his palm against her face. She looked down at her lap before shaking her head.

“Edd, you can’t be worried about me all the time.” she said gently. “I am a big girl. I got through the first time okay. If something happens, I know it won’t be _your_ fault. I know how liquor and rage and jealousy can affect a person’s judgment. I was raised by an alcoholic.”

She frowned before looking up at Edd again.

“If you cannot trust me, Eddward, then what’s the point?”

“I _do_ trust you, Marie. I don’t trust my _mother_!” Edd said desperately. “I do not want to see you suffer.”

“I had a dream about your mother last night.” Marie said distantly. “It was a nightmare.”

Edd stared at Marie silently. His fingers tensed against her cheek. He noticed that Marie held on tighter to keep him from pulling away.

“Everything was dark and cold.” Marie whispered. “I was trying to run, but everywhere I turned there were dead ends. I could hear her. I could hear her telling me that I was a slut. I was unfit to be anyone’s mate. I was corrupting her son’s good judgment.

“There was this pain in my arm. I felt a weight push my entire body into the wall. The darkness closed in and Victoria stood there, nails digging into my neck. She kept squeezing, telling me how awful I was. It was getting harder to breathe and the pain in my arm began to spread.

“She told me the only way to get rid of me for good was to make me disappear.”

Marie felt a tear slide down her cheek as she shook her head.

“I remember screaming before I woke up.”

She looked at Edd.

“I haven’t had a nightmare like that in a long time. It’s been longer still since I’ve heard those horrible words being uttered at me.”

Marie put her arms around Edd and buried her face in his shoulder. She closed her eyes and cried softly. She was happy he took the initiative to grab hold of her first. She knew he cared about her well-being. She didn’t need to think hard about that. He had to accept that this was a stress she was willing to accept as long as he was with her.

Double D glared at the wall and held Marie closer. He did not enjoy violence of any kind. He strongly believed himself to be a pacifist. However, the acts of violence his parents had put this woman through were despicable. He loathed himself for never speaking out. The ugly truth of the matter was that if he continued to keep silent, Marie was going to continue to be in danger.

“Marie, I am sorry.”

Edd carefully leaned Marie back so he could see her face. He gently brushed her tears away and moved her hair back from her cheeks. He smiled half-heartedly.

“My selfishness is causing you unbearable pain.” he murmured. “It isn’t fair to you.”

Marie trembled.

“Please don’t send me away.” she whispered. “Please don’t give up. I am strong. I may break down once and awhile, but I will be okay. I have only ever loved you, Eddward. I can’t _be_ with anyone else. I tried. God I tried! It never felt right and I felt foolish. I knew damn well what I wanted. That’s why I was happier being alone at the time.

“If I didn’t have you I didn’t want anyone at all.”

Edd put his hands against Marie’s cheeks and passionately kissed her. He lingered a few moments before parting, breathless. He leaned his forehead against hers while he collected his thoughts.

“When you left that dance three years ago,” he began softly, “I felt my world fall out from beneath me. Even with Eddy in my ear trying to stop me I was blinded by what _I_ thought was best for you. I had become my parents. When you burst into tears and ran from the gym, I realised that.

“Even when I would have liked nothing more than to beat the living shit out of Kevin for calling attention to you and having his Neanderthal friends laugh, I stayed rooted to the ground. Everything fell away from me at the cold realisation that I had become what I always dreaded.”

Double D slowly opened his eyes and pulled back slightly.

“In the aftermath, Ed had been able to grab me and drag me outside through the locker room doors. I remember that it was a beautiful night. It was still cool, but not cold. There were thousands of stars visible in the sky. Ed and I took refuge behind the dumpster near the weight room.

“It is so vivid because Ed had to smoke. I know he only does it when he is severely distressed. I think he picked it up from Eddy. His hand. . .it was shaking. He could barely hold the lighter to light the damn thing. After he’d managed the feat and took a few drags, he looked at me and asked if I had lost all common sense.

“Imagine! Ed asking _me_ if _I’d_ lost all common sense! I told him I had no idea what he was talking about. He grabbed me by the shirt collar and pinned me to the wall of the school. His eyes were full of tears. He told me to stop being a jackass. He said it was demeaning to my character.”

Marie smiled faintly.

“Big words for the loveable oaf.” she whispered.

“Few know that he actually reads literature other than comic books.” Edd said returning Marie’s smile. “Ed discovered his love for American and English Short Story writers in a Creative Writing class he took last year. He has been asking me for copies of certain books. To his credit, he has returned each one he’s borrowed in pristine condition.”

“He’s gotten better since May’s been around.” Marie mused. “He takes care of his room a lot better than he used to, I know that.”

Edd nodded.

“I tutored him for a long time. I never could improve his math or science skills, but he excelled in English and Writing. I helped him hone that talent. He has a wonderful imagination. It seems only fair to help him succeed in that.”

Double D stopped for a moment before shaking his head.

“That night, he was so furious with what I had done. He said that he’d never pin me for someone cruel and horrible. There was this look in his eyes that said I had broken more than my relationship with the woman I loved. Ed seemed genuinely upset by what I’d done to you. Not just because I had hurt _you_ , Marie; but because I had acted out of character.

“He asked me what was going on.”

Marie looked down.

“Ed knew the whole time, didn’t he?”

Edd nodded slowly.

“He. . .waited for me after soccer practise in our Freshman year. He had come back when it took me longer than usual to get out of the shower. He knew why I kept to myself, but he thought it was just because I didn’t like bathing in front of everyone.

“He came back in and found me collapsed in the locker room. I still don’t know what happened. It may have been exhaustion. Anyway, Ed found me on the floor convulsing. My hat had fallen off and he had to turn me to keep my head from absorbing any more of the blow than it had to. . . I don’t think I have ever seen him more in his element.”

“He wasn’t. . .you know, surprised?”

Double D smiled faintly.

“Ed and Eddy have seen the scar before.” he said softly. “Once when Eddy took my hat hostage and again a few times after. Ed and Eddy have their own opinions, I am sure. Eddy finds it grotesque. He doesn’t ask about it because he knows I won’t tell him the truth. I think as he’s gotten older and as my parents have gotten crazier, he’s put the pieces together himself.

“Ed never had strong feelings about it until the night he found me in the locker room. He had to call the nurse and the paramedics came then, too. He stayed with me. I remember him telling me he’d get my parents and he’d go home then.”

Edd paused before frowning.

“My parents never came because they were busy. They asked if it was life threatening. When it was determined I was okay, they told the doctors to release me and send me home. I have never seen Ed so lost and confused and _angry_. He felt such resentment toward my parents. He couldn’t understand how a mother or a father could “forget” their child when that same child was in danger.

“Ed refused to leave me alone at my house. He took me to his. He even cleaned up his room before letting me come down there. He was careful and took very good care of me; even when I told him I would be fine in a day or two, he kept at it. That’s why we are such good friends now. We actually talked about things that bothered us, worried us and the like.

“We communicated.”

Marie grinned.

“He’s fun to listen to when he gets going.” she added. “I like when he talks about his comic books that he draws.”

She waited a second before looking up at Edd.

“He really shoved you against the wall of the school?”

Edd nodded.

“Affirmative.” he answered. “He held me there for a good five minutes while he ranted about how I had done one of the stupidest things he’d ever seen me do. This includes all of the ridiculous ideas I had helped him and Eddy with over the years. He said that he couldn’t imagine how someone who tried so hard to be different from his parents ended up being like them anyway.”

Marie winced.

“I don’t believe that.” she said softly. “I don’t, Eddward.”

“In that moment I was no better than they are.” Edd said gently. “I’d hurt the one thing I loved more than anything in the world. Even if I believed it was for good intentions at the time, it was still something horrible to do. I could have told you, shared my concerns then and we could have worked it out. Instead, I tell you I never want to see you again.

“Ed is right in his own way. He knows I come from a difficult family. He also knows that I have worked hard to keep from becoming like them. It is hard to keep the balance. He knew something tipped me over and I panicked. He wanted to know why when I had fought so hard until that moment.”

Double D smiled fondly.

“I told him why.”

“Why didn’t he ever tell May or me?” Marie asked desperately. “Something, anything!”

“I think he knew it wasn’t his story to tell.” Edd said softly. “He knew I had to say it. If he ran telling you or May, you may not have believed him. Worse, you _may_ have believed him and ran to me bombarding me with questions that would have driven me over the edge. He knew that I did what I had to, to protect you, Marie.

“If I was that worried, then I had to have done it for a good reason.”

“That was his way of warning me.” Marie murmured. “He asked if you were okay. . .he said that you were staying at his house. . .but you didn’t do homework or come to tutor him. . .you just wanted to _be_ with someone who _knew_! He was trying to tell me without actually _telling_ me!”

Marie gasped and looked at Edd painfully.

“He knew about the cutting, didn’t he?”

 


	32. Of Mice, Men and Eds

**Of Mice, Men and Eds**

 

“Ed didn’t, no.” Edd answered. “I took great pains to keep it hidden, even from him and Eddy. It was hard during soccer. Coach kept telling me I was going to pass out if I kept wearing long sleeves under my jersey. But, Ed never knew I was physically harming myself.

“When I would go to his house it was usually because I had cut too deep and was too scared to fall asleep without anyone to watch me. Other times, it was because my parents had come home together and they would argue all night. At least at Ed’s I could get some peace. He never asked why I’d come over or for how long I was staying. He always had a sleeping bag for me he kept in the upstairs closet so I would know it was clean.”

“You said Ed didn’t know.” Marie commented. “What about anyone else?”

“Eddy knew.”

Edd quickly held up his palms when Marie’s face got red and she hissed. He shook his head and looked at her seriously.

“Eddy knew because he _suspected_ I was doing it.” he said over Marie’s hissing. “I never admitted to him I was cutting. When he would ask me if I was “going Goth” on him, I could never look him straight in the face.

“I didn’t _want_ to cut myself. I didn’t _want_ that to be my only source of relief. I was screaming for help on the inside, but I had trained myself to keep it there. I wanted someone to _help me_. But I couldn’t ask for the help or alert anyone that I needed help.

“That caused me more pain because I felt so stupid and ridiculous.”

Marie shook her head. She took Edd’s hands in hers and winced.

“Eddward, listen to me.” she breathed. “It is never something you ask for, okay? You desperately wanted the pain to go away. Somehow, seeing the blood tells your brain that “Hey! I am not in pain because I am emotionally scarred! I am in pain because I’m _bleeding_!”

“That connection is the only thing you can focus on! You suddenly feel that pain more and more. And the logickal thing at that point is to keep cutting, keep drawing more blood and keep making more scars. You keep thinking you will stop, but you don’t.

“Not without help.”

Double D slowly untangled one of his hands and put it against Marie’s neck. He smiled and brushed his thumb over Marie’s cheek. He shook his head.

“Which is why I am so glad that you found me.” he said softly. “If you hadn’t forced yourself into my house I would either be dead or I would have kept cutting until I’d bled out. You saved my life, Marie.

“You got me the help the real me needed when my ego didn’t want it.”

Marie threw her arms around Edd’s neck and held him tightly. She clenched her eyes shut and trembled. She enjoyed his embrace as he hugged her back.

The things that mattered most were the ones you had to fight the hardest for in life.

Edd leaned back and shook his head again.

“Ed left me alone as long as I communicated with him. When I began to worry he’d notice I started to seclude myself. Finally, the only time Eddy or Ed saw me was at school or during soccer practise. Toward the end of the downward spiral I was in, Eddy came to me and told me I needed to get help before it was too late.”

“Eddy did?” Marie sniffled.

“Yes. He had let it go on because he had hoped that my “brainy, sockheaded self” would come around and realise that I was being ridiculous. When I started wearing different clothes and stopped coming by he knew I wasn’t getting better. He told me that he would go with me somewhere where they could help.

“I told him I didn’t care anymore.”

Edd smiled.

“He told me that if I didn’t care I would be dead already.”

Marie smiled back.

“Eddy has gotten a bit better in his own way.” she admitted. “May told me last night that Kevin has been spouting off some crude rumours about what happened to you. She said that Eddy waited until after school and jumped his ass.”

Edd frowned.

“I am sure Kevin beat the shit out of him.”

Marie laughed.

“That’s what _I_ said.” she said aloud. “But May said he got a really good punch in before Kev’s friends stepped in. . .actually, I bet it was Nazz that stepped up.”

“Kevin has gotten considerably worse the older he’s gotten.” Edd said darkly. “I do not care for his attitude toward you or my friends.”

“Don’t worry about it, Double D.” Marie said shrugging. “He’s just a dumb jock.”

“It gives him no right.” Edd said again.

He paused.

“Why do you think Nazz stopped him?”

“Because I know Nazz really likes Eddy.” Marie said sweetly. “She has talked to May and me about it. She says he’s really matured and he really gets into his DJ work. She likes that a lot, Eddward. Kevin hates to rave and dance. . .so he never goes with her.”

“If she likes Eddy so much why doesn’t she break up with Kevin?” Edd asked innocently.

Marie rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Are you _serious_?” she asked. “Kevin would probably do something terrible to her if she left. Worse, if she left _him_ for _Eddy_? My God, forget about it! He’d have a fit.”

Edd glared.

“He is allowed to get away with an awful lot.” he said carefully. “Someone should put him in his place.”

“If I wasn’t afraid of being suspended I would.” Marie offered. “Maybe that’s what I’ll do after we graduate.”

She looked hopeful as a smile spread across her face.

“I don’t think it will have to wait until then.” Edd murmured.

“Huh?”

Edd shook his head. 

“Nothing. The mere mutterings of a deranged mind.” he said aloud. “Do you want to draw?”

This got the desired reaction from his partner. He smiled when Marie nodded enthusiastically and reached for her book bag. He took out his new set of pencils and his pen and opened his journal to a new page.

 


	33. Between Two Lines

**Between Two Lines**

 

“Did you enjoy your visit today?”

Marie looked up after putting her hat over her head. She smiled faintly as Dr. Marius came down the hall where John had dropped her off for the evening.

“Yes. It was great!”

Dr. Marius smiled warmly and nodded.

“That journal is a very nice one. I see that Eddward has begun writing in it already!”

“Yeah. Maybe he just needed something he liked.” Marie added.

She looked up at the older man with a small sigh.

“I don’t like the idea of his mother being the only one at home, doc.” she said softly. “If Victoria is there all the time, there could be more abuse. She certainly has made her distaste for me strong enough.”

“Eddward mentioned.” Dr. Marius said quietly. “This is a delicate part of treatment. I will not allow Eddward to go home if I feel he will be in danger. However, if his mother secures Power of Attorney it makes things complicated. She has to display signs of abuse. If she doesn’t, and Eddward does not come forward, then I cannot do anything.”

“What if _I_ came forward?”

Dr. Marius looked at Marie gravely.

“Marie?”

Marie frowned and looked at the floor.

“I haven’t seen Eddward that happy since I bought him that plant for his birthday. His whole being lit up because I brought such a thoughtful gift to him. Just like today, I brought him something meaningful. It was something he _needed_.

“Maybe what he _needs_ in this treatment is someone to lead him to the right decision. I still do not want to betray his trust; but maybe, just maybe, I can speak out about the injustice that Mrs. Michaels has done me. In turn, it may give Edd the confidence he needs to speak out about _his_ injustices.”

“Marie, I cannot advise that you put yourself in undo danger.” Dr. Marius warned. “To do so would be illogical and unwise.”

Marie smiled.

“You’ve been hanging out with Edd too long, doc.” she joked. “Don’t worry. I am in danger just by _being_ here. Why else do you think Papa Tony is having me followed everywhere?”

Dr. Marius looked toward the waiting room where Tony sat reading a book in one of the chairs. Across from him was a taller, stockier man wearing a black coat and reading a magazine.

“I see.”

Marie shook her head.

“Don’t worry about _me_.” she said aloud. “Worry about Eddward. Get him back to where he can balance himself again. _Then_ we can worry about after. Just know, if it comes down to it, Edd will panic if he is forced to make this decision.”

“Marie!”

Marie turned and looked at Dr. Marius as he stopped her.

“Yeah?”

Dr. Marius looked at Tony and the other man carefully before turning back to Marie.

“You would be willing to testify if we could prove that Victoria Michaels was behind your “accidents?”

Marie nodded.

Dr. Marius waited a second before slowly running a hand through his hair and looking at Marie firmly.

“This is highly unorthodox and probably illegal.” he murmured. “But I believe that something far worse is happening in Eddward’s family. The abuse of their son is just the beginning. I am not looking to make a name for myself, but I am looking to spare Eddward anymore suffering. I am quite fond of him, actually.

“That being said, I’d like to have a word with your father.”

Marie cocked her eyebrow before shrugging and walking forward.

“Hey, Papa. Have you been here long?”

Tony finished the line he was on and put a worn, cloth bookmark in the book he was reading. He carefully tucked it into the inside pocket of his jacket before looking up at Marie.

“No. Not too long, Mar.” he said rising to his feet. “Are you done for today?”

“Yeah. Visiting Hours are over. But, I want you to meet someone.” Marie said looking over at Dr. Marius.

She gestured for him to come over. She was amused by how nervous he looked. She wasn’t sure if this was because he was scared of Tony or the actions he was about to commit.

“Papa Tony, this is Dr. Gregory Marius. He is Eddward’s psychologist and one of my all-time favourite shrinks. Dr. Marius, this is Antonio ευκαιρία.”

“It is nice to meet you.” Dr. Marius said extending his hand.

“Likewise. Just call me Tony. No one can pronounce that name in this country save for Marie and her mother.” Tony said shaking Dr. Marius’ hand. “Has my daughter been causing trouble?”

Dr. Marius shook his head quickly.

“No, no! Not at all! Marie has been a wonderful addition to Eddward’s treatment. Seeing her has really helped him cope with his situation.”

Tony smiled.

“Marie is good with words.” he admitted. “Is boy doing all right? Any trouble?”

“That is why I wished to speak with you.” Dr. Marius said softly. “I am sure Marie has told you about Eddward’s unique situation?”

“Ah. Bad parents. Abusive. Father walked out on them.” Tony said, frowning. “Marie told me.”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“It will be some time before I allow Eddward to be released into his mother’s custody. That being said, I know that she has made disparaging remarks about Marie’s presence here. Eddward has told me there have been “accidents” that may not have been accidents at all.

“Mrs. Michaels is working to secure Power of Attorney. I need to stop that from happening. I also need to ensure that Eddward does not come under any harm. I know you are watching for Marie’s safety, but Eddward may be in greater danger. He needs someone he can contact on a moment’s notice.

“More than anything, I need proof that Victoria Michaels has done _wrong_ by her son.”

Tony stared at Dr. Marius curiously for a moment. He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.

“You. . .are strange doctor.” he commented finally.

“Papa, he is trying to keep it from happening again!” Marie insisted softly. “If we can prove it was Victoria that caused those “accidents” or is capable of doing them again, I can testify that she is unfit to care for her son.”

“What about father?” Tony asked.

“He left!” Marie argued. “Isn’t that enough?”

“Not in today’s world.” Tony sighed.

He thought about the situation carefully. After a few minutes he looked up and spoke in Greek. He waited until the man across from them rose to his feet and tossed the magazine aside.

“Doctor, meet one of my sons.” Tony said extending his hand to the man. “This is Matthew.”

“Matt.” the young man said in a healthy baritone.

He shook Dr. Marius’ hand and grinned a perfect, straight smile. His eyes were bright and his hair was pushed back. He looked down at Marie and winked.

“Your hair’s longer since the last time I saw you, squirt.”

Marie smiled.

“And you’re taller.”

Matt grinned and looked at his father.

“What’s up, Pop?”

“We need to do investigating.” Tony said carefully. “This situation. . .though crazy. . .may be something bigger.”

“That is my thought exactly.” Dr. Marius added.

Matt frowned.

“Stopping Power of Attorney won’t be hard. I have a couple of strings I can pull there. I can take it all the way up to U.S. District if I have to. . .but proving this kid’s mother had anything to do with it. . .that may take some finesse.”

“Not impossible.” Tony reassured. “We need eyes and ears around Peach Creek.”

Matt waved his hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about that.” he said aloud. “I will take care of that. When is Isabella due back out on the field?”

“Not for a while.” Tony said softly. “I am sending her to special assignment.”

Matt nodded.

“Dr. Marius, task is not impossible. My daughter has explained to me of circumstances. This will require a certain level of cooperation, yes?”

Dr. Marius nodded slowly.

“I understand.” he murmured. “I will do everything that I can.”

He looked at Tony, surprised, when the older man put a hand on his shoulder.

“You care about boy. Evident. Not many doctors like you left.” Tony said confidently. “Do not worry. It will not be my goal to be nuisance.”

Tony looked at Matt.

“Take your sister back to Peach Creek.”

“What about you?” Marie asked suddenly.

“If doctor has a free moment, we must discuss details in greater length.” Tony said simply.

Dr. Marius nodded.

“Absolutely. As long as Marie will get home safely.”

“I used to cart this lady around all the time.” Matt boasted with a grin. “She will be fine. If not, I will have our father and _her_ mother to deal with. Let me tell you, doc, that isn’t something I need right now.”

Marie smiled when Tony frowned and spoke in Greek. She watched him smack him gently in the back of the head before adjusting her book bag.

“I’ll come back Friday night. Is it okay to come next week?”

“Absolutely.” Dr. Marius affirmed.

“Great! Well, we better head home. It’s late enough and I have class tomorrow.” Marie said with a small sigh.

Tony hugged her before turning to his son.

“Do not let her out of your sight.”

“Don't worry, Pop. Jack and I will take care of it.” Matt said again.

“Jack’s back!?” Marie asked excitedly. “I thought he was in Iceland!”

“He came back to the States a few days ago.” Matt said, smiling. “He had gone to Greece first and found Ma and her “boyfriend.”

“Ouch.” Marie said softly.

Tony bristled.

“It is of no consequence! Go!”

Marie smiled and waved at Dr. Marius.

“See you next week.”

“Same to you, Marie.”

Dr. Marius watched Matt escort Marie outside before sighing and looking at Tony.

“It has been an extremely long time, Antonio.” he said quietly. “When Marie was describing you I had a feeling you were one and the same.”

“The same could be said for you, Gregory.” Tony said thoughtfully. “How many years since Germany?”

“Too many.” Dr. Marius said looking at the older man. “You’ve been busy since then.”

“Getting too old for such crusades.” Tony lamented. “But, you are in good shape! You would have made good leader.”

Dr. Marius shook his head.

“I want to help people with their problems, not _cause_ people problems.” he said aloud. “But, that doesn’t mean I do not take the occasional special case when the need arises.”

“Is boy worth that risk?” Tony asked. “You almost lost wife to such risk. You put _your_ life at risk. Why is boy so special? He hurt Marie.”

“Only because he feared that she would be hurt or killed in his place.” Dr. Marius interjected. “You cannot blame the child for the parent’s misdoing.”

“I suppose not.” Tony relented. “But he must tell us everything.”

“I promised Marie I wouldn’t push him.”

“You won’t. . . _I_ will.” Tony said, frowning. “If I am to be any help, he must tell me what I am dealing with firsthand. This will get right plans forming. I must have the _right_ people, Gregory.”

“With all due respect, Antonio, I believe you are off to a great start in that arena.”

Dr. Marius took off his glasses and looked at Tony.

“It has been many years since I have worked for you. Longer still since I fired a weapon in anger or revenge. But Eddward is too good a talent, too good a child and too good a person to let fade. His parents will smother him. If my suspicions are correct, and they often are, then Mr. and Mrs. Michaels are the _same_ Mr. and Mrs. Michaels that we were hunting in Europe.”

Tony glared and looked back at him dangerously.

“Impossible.”

“No, it isn’t.” Dr. Marius countered. “The best kept secret is one you tell no one. Dr. Michaels has always been protective of his work. The only people that know much more about his work are his wife and maybe his son. His son probably doesn’t even know what that man has worked on in his life.”

“It is the way it should stay.” Tony said softly. “If he knew, he may not forgive himself.”

There was a moment of silence before Tony frowned and looked at Dr. Marius.

“You have time tonight to discuss things?”

“Yes. I told Pamela I would be late.” Dr. Marius answered.

“Then come. I will buy you dinner.”

“Antonio. . .”

Tony waved his hands ostentatiously.

“Ach! No protests! I think better when I eat anyway!”

Dr. Marius nodded with a small smile.

“Some things never change.” he mused.

“And let us hope they never do.” Tony answered.

 


	34. The Southern Belle

**The Southern Belle**

 

“Thanks, Matt! Say ‘hi’ to Jack for me!”

Marie waved as Matt drove off. She smiled and opened the door to the trailer.

“It was nice of you to call home and let us know you were all right!”

Marie sighed when a drawling, Southern drenched voice called out from across the living room. She shut and locked the door behind her before taking off her shoes.

“Hi, Mom.”

A thin, short woman with long, wavy auburn hair frowned from the chair where she sat. Her eyes were like cobalt. Though creased with a bit of wear and age, the woman held herself well and had a straight posture. Her makeup was tasteful and she wore pajama pants and a t-shirt. If one didn’t know the Kankers, one would say she was a sister and not a mother.

“You had me worried sick! When I came home I asked Lee where you’d gone and she told me you up and left for Littleton!”

Marie hung up her coat and frowned.

“Mom, I was fine. I went to see Double D.”

Ms. Isabella Kanker frowned from her chair and lowered the water glass from her lips.

“The boy that did such horrible things to you at that dance?”

“Yes.”

“Ma, she told you she loved him.” Lee said looking up from the television. “For Chrissake, just let it go. No one is judgin’ _you_ on _your_ lovers.”

Isabella blushed.

“This isn’t about _me_.” she said aloud. “I do not want my daughters getting hurt like I was.”

“Papa won’t let anyone hurt us.”

Isabella looked at Marie as her middle daughter set her things down on the floor. Her eyes looked frightened.

“Your father?”

“Yeah. Tony.”

“You know about him?”

“I know he signed his name to my birth certificate.” Marie answered. “I know he is the one that got you to the hospital after my father bailed on the organisation. I also know that is why my name is Chance.”

Isabella put her hand over her lips as tears slid down her face. She was quiet for a moment before pulling her fingers away.

“Did Antonio tell you that?”

Marie nodded.

Isabella looked away.

“I didn’t want him to be so forthright about your father.” she mused softly. “I wanted him to be patient about it.”

“I already had a pretty good idea, Mom.” Marie said hopefully. “And besides, Papa Tony said he was going to pay for my college!”

Isabella turned, stunned.

“What?”

“Yeah! He said that in exchange for the first work I do he would pay for my schooling.” Marie said happily. “He says Demi isn’t going to use the money wisely so he’d rather invest it in something more worthwhile.”

“Rock on, Mar.” Lee said, grinning.

“I also suggested that if he is unhappy with Tara. . .he should. . .you know. . .ask for a divorce.”

“Marie!” Isabella scolded.

“It’s true!” Marie argued. “He’s unhappy and he loves _you_ , Mom! As long as he paid for everything like he does now, he’d have the same relationship with Tara that he’s always had! Besides, Jack came home and went to Greece to see his mother and found her with her “boyfriend” anyway.”

“Oh dear.” Isabella said finally. “I was hoping none of his children would find out.”

“Please.” Marie said rolling her eyes. “Demi lives _in_ the house!”

“Well, besides Demi.” Isabella conceded.

She sighed and shook her head.

“I knew Antonio had something big planned. I just didn’t figure that it would be _that_ big.”

“Are you mad at him?” Lee asked.

“No, just surprised.” Isabella said.

There was a bit of silence before she sighed again and looked at Lee and Marie.

“I love him. I love him more than anything! I just don’t want to get caught up in a situation again!”

“Ma, for the love of God!” Lee sighed and turned off the television.

She looked at her mother with a frown.

“You are a grown woman with three, almost grown daughters. You deserve to be happy and Tony deserves to be happy. You’ve known him since before Marie and May were born! You guys have been together forever. Why not be with the one you love? Tony won’t let nothin’ happen to ya!

“Look, I know things have been rough, but it is okay to ask for help. You don’t have to go about this alone! No one is gonna say you weren’t strong enough, Ma. Trust me. I’ll slap the face off of anyone who tries.”

Isabella smiled.

“My little Amazon Warrior.” she mused. “I wish _you_ wanted to go to school.”

Lee shook her head.

“I can’t concentrate enough to go back to school.”

“But what about your Beauty Certificate? You wouldn’t have to do much for that!” Marie said suddenly. “It doesn’t cost too much.”

“That is an idea, Lee.” Isabella said thoughtfully. “You would make a fantastic hairdresser.”

Lee grumbled.

“I’ll think about it.”

She sat up straighter and looked at Marie, grinning.

“May tell ya you missed the fireworks this weekend?”

“Fireworks?” Marie asked sitting on the couch beside her sister. “What’re you talking about?”

“Mom punched your boyfriend’s mom!”

“I did not _punch_ her, LeeAnn.” Isabella said gravely. “I warned her, then I warned her again and _then_ I let her have it.”

“You actually punched her?” Marie asked incredulously. “May said you _slapped_ her.”

“Well, it was a hybrid, really.” Isabella said reluctantly. “I certainly wasn’t going to put up with it. Foul mouthed little wretch. It is one thing when this town talks about _me_. It is another entirely when the town and its crazy talks about my daughters.

“My God she was drunker than a skunk! She reeked of it. I don’t know how she made it up to the store in the first place. She gets up into my face and starts telling me that I am a wicked, spiteful little bitch with a tramp for a daughter! I tell her I am not amused by her comments and that she needs to keep her mouth shut if she cannot hold her liquor.

“Telling me that it is similar to me trying to keep my legs closed when I cannot hold my liquor was fightin’ words.”

“So, you did more than slap her?” Marie tried again.

“I shoved her back when she pushed me.” Isabella answered. “When she called you a no good whore I let her have it. I told her she needed to get a hold of herself and stop making a damn scene! My God! The whole town must have been in Callahan’s at the time! I warned her if I ever heard her call my daughter a whore I would knock her tongue down her throat!”

Marie smiled faintly.

“That’s Mom.”

“It sure is.” Lee said, grinning. “Tell her what happened after!”

“After?”

“Oh, pssh.” Isabella said waving her hand dismissively. “She came over here bawling last night. She told me she didn’t like being a mean person. She didn’t like to say what she did. She was worried for her son because he was the only thing she had. Told me Chris had run off. She didn’t want Eddward falling in with the wrong crowd.

“I told her that he was almost an adult and had made better decisions than his parents had. She needed to let go before she smothered him to death. Holding on was only going to drive him farther away and deeper into depression.

“She didn’t much care for this opinion. She adamantly stated that he needed her. He needed to be where she could take care of him and protect him. I told her she was crazy.

“Before she tried to break the bottle she was holding over my head she told me to never call her crazy again.”

“Are you all right?” Marie asked.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Isabella stated. “She hasn’t hit the hard stuff since the first time Chris walked out on her. Her tolerance hasn’t gotten up to the level it used to be. I knocked the bottle out of her hand and told her to get off my property.”

Marie thought about her mother’s words before shaking her head and looking at Isabella strangely.

“Edd’s dad?” she asked. “He left before?”

Isabella scoffed.

“Chris Michaels? Of course he’s left her before! That man has _always_ been one apple short of a bushel. He was more concerned with his big ideas and science equations than he was about anything else. The only reason he married Victoria in the first place was because she had physics skills.”

Marie was visibly surprised. She pondered her next, few questions before speaking again.

“Is that the only reason? He didn’t love her or anything?”

Isabella lowered her water glass and frowned thoughtfully.

“Well, Vickie wasn’t a people person, really.” she answered. “She was always quiet and withdrawn. You never knew she was there! It wasn’t until Chris started approaching her that anyone noticed! Chris was handsome! He was the star of the lacrosse team! All the girls wanted to date him, but all he cared about was his scientific work.”

“Then why sign up for sports at all?” Lee asked.

“His father insisted!” Isabella said. “His father was in the military and ran his ship accordingly. When Chris’ mother died, his father treated everything like it was a barrack. Mr. Michaels said that sports built character. It wasn’t until his son was in college that he realised Chris wasn’t going to pursue a military career.”

“He only loved Victoria for her intelligence?” Marie asked again.

“I don’t think he loved her at all, actually.” Isabella corrected. “Chris had a mean streak in him. Call it his strict upbringing or what have you, but he always struck me as the closeted nut job, you know what I mean?”

“Like, the serial killer type?” Lee asked.

“Something like that, yeah.” Isabella said. “But, he was methodical about it. He never liked loose ends or complications. Again, it was probably the military upbringing that made him so strict about it. But, when he started dating Vickie, I believe it was under the pretense that they would be partners.

“He needed her knowledge with physics so that he could continue his chemistry work. It must have been emotionally draining for the poor girl. She was always so fragile and soft. Chris never showed her affection in the entire time I saw them together. I think his attitude is what drove her to drink. Her father was an alcoholic.”

“When did he first walk out on her?”

Marie’s voice was dull. She already had this feeling in her gut that she knew the answer to this question. She still dreaded hearing it.

“Why, when Vickie told him she was pregnant with his son!”

 


	35. Crazy Runs Deep

**Crazy Runs Deep**

 

Marie winced.

“That’s deep.” Lee said unamused. “Poor Double Dork.”

Isabella put her finger against her lips thoughtfully. Her red nails shimmered in the light. Several bracelets slid down her slender, tanned arm.

“You know, come to think of it, I don’t think that Chris and Vickie ever got married until they were out of the country! I remember that they both graduated together and they went on to the same college or university. But, I really think that it wasn’t until they moved to Montreal that they ever got hitched!”

“That would have been during their internships, right?” Marie asked.

“Well, Chris accelerated his learning by propelling himself with Vick’s research.” Isabella said crossing her arms. “He never once had any second thoughts about taking her intellectual property. He probably only asked her to marry him so he could have equal rights to it. Bastard.”

“How do you know all this, Ma?” Lee asked. “Every time you _see_ the woman you can’t stand each other.”

Isabella was quiet for a moment before looking away.

“We were close friends once.” she said distantly. “We had difficult fathers. Our mothers were abused or downtrodden. Mine just laid there and took it. I learned to do the same. Vickie’s mother cried all the time. It made Vickie terrified of change. She had trouble with new people and boundaries after that.

“We met in Primary. We were close until Sophomore year of high school. After that, Chris started to notice her. He encouraged her to work harder on her physics. He got her interested in Chemistry and Biomechanics. Together, they worked on Quantum Theory and such nonsense. By the time we were Seniors, I was pregnant with LeeAnn and Vickie didn’t even know I existed anymore.”

“That sounds sad, Mom.” Marie said softly. “I cannot imagine Victoria being anything other than cruel.”

“She was nice once.” Isabella said looking at her daughters. “She was a good soul. But even the sweetest flower wilts after time. With Chris’ toxic poison seeping into her she turned faster than a hooker leaves Salt Lake.”

Lee laughed.

“What was Victoria like before Chris?” Marie asked.

“She was quaint, simple and very shy.” Isabella supplied easily. “She loved to crochet and cook. She enjoyed being outdoors and creating all kinds of collections. We would have sleepovers as children. Even in Middle School we had sleepovers. She was my best friend in the whole world.”

“What changed? I mean, besides Chris.” Marie persisted.

“Well, I began to notice that she didn’t call as often.” Isabella answered. “She stopped coming by my house to walk to school. She stopped talking to me in class. She pretended she didn’t know me. When I had cornered her and asked her what was going on, she told me that she couldn’t bother with someone beneath her status.

“I asked her what status she thought _she_ had that made her better than me. She told me I was unrefined and unskilled. I had nothing that would help me further myself and I was the bottom feeder class that was sucking the life out of the American way of life. It was about that time I asked her if Chris had anything to do with this.

“I knew he did because she got all red and splotchy like she did when she was embarrassed or put on the spot. I told her that I thought he was bad for her. He was toxic. She told me I was just jealous because someone found her to be a suitable mate. She told me that he was going to help her achieve her dreams of being a world renowned physicist.

“I told her he was making her blind to the world around her. He was crazy, overbearing and controlling. He would ruin her life.

“That’s when she smacked me and told me to never call him crazy. She told me to never call _her_ crazy. Then she just told me to never talk to her at all. That would be easiest for my “simple” mind to understand.”

“She threw away the only friend she had because of that!?” Marie asked.

Isabella nodded.

“The quiet ones are the ones you have to watch.” she said aloud. “Vickie was smarter than she looked. She had a meaner streak in her than you knew, too. Once, when we were girls, someone stole her jump rope. After scouring the neighborhood for it, we finally found these boys with it. She asked for it back. When they laughed at her, she asked for it again.

“When one of the boys called her a stupid girl and asked her what she was going to do about it, she paused before lashing out and pummeling the boy in the face. She screamed and wailed on him! Finally, a neighbor came out and pried her off of him.

“The boy called her crazy and I remember Vickie standing there with her jump rope in her hand, blood on her dress. . .and she looked at that boy and told him to _never_ call her crazy again. She also told him to never touch her things again. The message must have spread because _no one_ ever touched her stuff after that.”

“So, she could be violent when something she loved or possessed was in danger or being threatened.” Marie said softly.

“Oh, yes.” Isabella agreed. “She was protective over what she had. Like I said, we didn’t have much, so when we had things we loved we treasured them. Why, I remember when she got a Barbie doll for her birthday. Her mother had scrimped and saved and even stole from her husband’s wallet to buy it for her.

“It was the most beautiful thing that Vickie had ever owned. She took that doll everywhere. She always had its hair brushed all nice and neat and its clothes always looked clean. She treated that thing like it was her own flesh and blood.

“One night, her father came home in a drunken stupor. He hit Ellen and began calling her a useless hag. He kept gesturing to the house that Ellen _always_ kept immaculate and called it a disgrace. He said that she didn’t do anything. She was a waste of space!

“In trying to usher poor Vickie out of the room, Ellen inadvertently caught the doll’s hair. I remember Vickie told me the doll’s name was Betty. Betty Sue. Vickie told me later that Betty fell to the floor in front of her father. When he asked what useless piece of garbage it was, Vickie told her father it was her dolly.

“Pete flew into a rage. He said that they barely had enough money to pay the mortgage but they had money to buy stupid, plastic dolls. He raged while shaking Betty Sue in his hand. Vickie was in a panic. She kept asking her father to put the doll down because he was hurting her.

“Her father ripped Betty’s head off of her body. Vickie’s screaming could be heard across the street! Someone actually had half a mind to call the police. But of course, in those days, it wasn’t proper and you stayed out of your neighbors’ business! But, it was the child and I guess someone called them.

“By the time it was all said and done, Betty Sue’s body was in the fireplace and Vickie was standing there with Betty’s head in her hand and blood running down her chin. She’d bitten her father’s hand before he threw the doll in the fire. Ellen had to persuade the cops that nothin’ had happened. It was a sordid ordeal.

“Really, it would have been better if Pete had killed himself rather than let the alcohol do it for him.”

Marie sat, stunned, while Lee whistled softly.

“Poor Betty Sue.”

Isabella nodded.

“Vickie never had another doll and she never talked about it again. She was a smart girl. She fell in love with mathematics and science. She devoted her time to them instead.”

“What kind of chemistry and biomechanics did Chris work on in high school?”

Isabella looked at Marie before trying to think back.

“I don’t know much about that.” she said finally. “He hardly spoke about his work for fear that someone would steal it. But, what I knew of it was that it blew the teachers at the school out of the water. They had not seen such formulas and experiments. That is how he got such a great scholarship and an accelerated learning program. Strings were pulled.”

“Was the work dangerous?”

“At times, yes. More so after they moved to Canada. Rumour has it that they were working on something for the Russian Government! They moved out of the United States to avoid suspicion of being Communists. Really, I think they would sell their monstrous creations to the highest bidder. If that happens to be Russia, China or the Middle East, so be it.

“Chris was hell bent on controlling everything from start to finish. He didn’t care how he used them as long as he got what he wanted in the end.”

“How did you know Chris left her?”

“She called me and told me so.”

 


	36. Memories Unfurling

**Memories Unfurling**

 

Marie looked at her mother stupidly.

“But, you said. . .”

“I remember the night vividly. I was finishing LeeAnn’s feeding when the telephone rang. Of course it was almost 9:30 at night. I figured it was my boss calling to tell me I had to work that night. When I answered, all I heard was sobbing and sniffling.

“I asked who it was. The voice on the other end was strained and high strung. The voice asked if this was Isabella Kanker. I said it was and there was more sobbing. Then it said that Chris had left her. It was then I realised it was Vickie.

“I had to calm her down. She was freaking out and I knew it couldn’t be good for her poor heart. I asked her what was going on and what about Chris. She told me she had found out she was pregnant. I told her that was wonderful news. She told me it was terrible. It was absolutely horrible because they hadn’t planned for it. It was unexpected and bad timing.

“I said that it may not have been planned but it surely couldn’t have been terrible. She told me Chris was furious. He said that a baby would ruin his chances of continuing his research uninhibited. He would lose her to “motherly” duties like taking care of the child. He told her to abort it, but she is a good, Catholic girl so she told him she couldn’t.

“I guess he threatened her before deciding to leave her instead. So, off he went. She doesn’t have any friends outside of _his_ friends. Plus, as she explained later, her work had become _his_ work and she could only work in her field if her husband was in her team or got her the job. She was miserable! The only person she could think to call was me.

“She didn’t know what to do. I told her she couldn’t blame the baby. It wasn’t her baby’s fault it happened. She needed to get a hold of herself. I tried to get her to come home. She told me she couldn’t. There was work that would go to ruin if she left it. I asked her to think about the baby. I begged her to reconsider.

“After a few hours, I had her talked into coming back home and staying with me and LeeAnn’s father. I had worked out her travel and would come pick her up at the airport. She told me that she shouldn’t have ever told me such horrible things in the past. She thanked me for being so honest. She told me I had been right about Chris. She didn’t want him to influence her child.”

“But. . .she didn’t come home, did she?” Marie asked painfully. “She stayed with him.”

Isabella nodded.

“The next day, I got another phone call. It was Vickie. She told me that she had overreacted to Chris’ departure. She advised that he just needed some time to think about the situation. But, he was back and was going to support her and the baby. She wasn’t coming home because, as she had stated, there was work to be done.

“She told me that calling me had been a mistake.”

The older woman winced before shrugging her shoulders.

“It was her loss.” she mused. “Or, perhaps it was her son’s loss. Everyone knows they are the reason that poor kid has so many troubles. Everyone _knows_ it was because of their work he got hurt.”

“Wait a minute. Hurt?” Marie asked quickly.

Isabella blinked.

“You know.” she said encouragingly. “The hat! I mean, you were. . . _are_. . .his girlfriend! Surely _you_ saw it!”

The longer she stared at her daughter the more she began to realise that Marie did _not_ know.

“He never said anything?” she asked incredulously. “He never _showed_ you!?”

“What are you _talking_ about!?” Marie cried.

“The _scar_ in his _skull_!” Isabella answered. “It wraps around his entire head! It is because of a chemical explosion! Chris refused to take the poor boy to the hospital! He tried stitching it up himself, the lunatic! It caused an infection and the skin puckered up! It left a horrible scar!”

She stared at Marie painfully.

“You really didn’t know?”

“I didn’t until yesterday.” Marie admitted softly. “Eddward showed me then. . .but I never betrayed his trust by asking about his hat or taking it off. I knew he was sensitive. By the sounds of it, Edd is a lot like his mother emotionally.”

“I’m sorry, darling.” Isabella said aloud. “I would have never said it like that had I known.”

Marie shook her head.

“It’s okay. . .at least Victoria’s behaviour makes sense now.”

“Why!? Has she tried anything _else_?” Isabella asked suspiciously.

“She told Edd to tell me to stop coming to the hospital.” Marie mused. “She said I was a slut and an unfit mate. She warned Edd that she would put an end to it if she had to. . .”

Isabella glared.

“Again with this.” she muttered.

“Eddward told me she did things to him.” Marie said looking off to the side. “When she caught us being “intimate” with one another, she forced a blow job on him."

Isabella’s eyes widened and Lee’s eyes became visible from under her long, red bangs.

“Say what?” she asked.

“Please tell me you weren’t having sex, darling!” Isabella cried softly. “Please!”

“No, Mom!" Marie said, blushing. “We. . .were just kissing! You know. . .making out! And I am still on the Pill, thank you.”

Isabella sighed with relief and put her hand on her forehead.

“Thank God.” she breathed.

“Mom! What about what she did to Edd!” Marie said painfully. “She told him that he _liked_ it and _she_ was the only one that could make him feel pleasure! What the fuck!?”

Isabella was silent for a few moments. A look of tension passed over her face. She sighed and shook her head.

“Her father. . .may have sexually molested her when she was a young girl.” she said softly. “Vickie. . .never talked about it. . .but I kinda got the feeling. When her father died, everything seemed to get so much better. It was never a topic we touched upon.

“Since no one was ever sure it was happening, it is hard to say if that is what’s rearing its ugly head now. This sounds more like a desperate attempt to keep her son beside her. She doesn’t want to give him up.”

“That gives her no right!” Marie said angrily.

“I know, baby. I know it doesn’t.” Isabella said gently. “But, if this is happening, why doesn’t Eddward say anything?”

“You know damn well why not!” Marie answered heatedly.

Isabella stared blankly.

“Ain’t it obvious, Ma?” Lee asked softly. “Double D never said anything because if he did his mom woulda probably gone after Marie. She’da denied it up and down and worse than hurting her son, she’da hurt the one thing he cared about.”

Isabella looked at her oldest daughter before wincing and turning to Marie.

“Marie, is this true?”

Marie nodded.

“He won’t say anything.” she whispered. “He knows it’s selfish, but he wants to keep it inside and deal with his parents himself. Even though he knows what his mother is capable of, he doesn’t want to involve me.”

“By _being_ with you he _involves_ you!” Isabella cried.

“Eddward didn’t ask for a second chance.” Marie murmured. “ _I_ gave him one.”

Isabella looked distraught.

“Marie, this is like walkin’ into a pit full of rattlesnakes! My God! I know it has been a long time, but Victoria can be horribly mean and cruel. I would hate for my daughter to become one of her _science experiments_!”

“I don’t care.” Marie said stubbornly. “I love him! I won’t abandon him when it wasn’t his fault!”

Isabella looked up when the screen door opened and the lock turned. She smiled faintly.

“May! Welcome back, sweetie.”

May Kanker pushed open the door and eased herself into the house. She smiled and beckoned the dark shadow behind her to come forward.

“Hello, Ed.”

Ed smiled slowly and held his book bag close on his shoulder. He moved to let May shut and lock the door. He waited while May removed her shoes first.

“Hi Ms. Kanker.” he said softly.

“You can call me Bella, Ed.” Isabella said with a faint smile. “I don’t need to feel any older than I do already.”

Ed nodded and slowly took off his shoes.

“What brings you by so late?” Isabella asked looking at the clock on the wall.

“We have a stupid Math Test tomorrow.” May answered sourly. “Ed’s Mom is fighting with Sarah so we can’t concentrate. I told him it’d prolly be quieter here.”

“Discord everywhere.” Marie said softly.

“Hey, Mar! How was your trip?” May asked over top of her sister. “Was Double D happy to see you?”

Marie smiled.

“Yeah. He says he is sorry for worrying everyone.”

“We were just discussing Marie and Eddward.” Isabella said staring at her middle daughter. “Do you have a minute, Ed?”

Ed shifted nervously before nodding.

“May can stay.” Isabella reassured. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re on trial, darlin’.”

“Everything is a trial with you, Mom.” Marie said heatedly. “I don’t care what you tell me, I am not going to stop seeing him! He needs someone to care about him! He needs to feel confident he can use _his_ voice.”

“Then you become no better than his mother.” Isabella stated firmly. “She thinks _she_ knows what’s best, too! By constantly protecting him from the world you are crippling him. You are not allowing him to spread his wings and fly. You or his mother or his friends are _always_ supporting him!”

“That isn’t true.”

Ed blushed and looked down at the floor. He held his book bag tightly on his lap and frowned. His eyebrows knotted sharply. He shook his head.

“It isn’t.”

Marie looked at Ed.

“I’m sorry, Ed. We don’t mean to drag you into our conversation.”

“No one dragged him anywhere!” Isabella said defencively. “I asked if he _had_ a minute!”

“It’s okay.” Ed said with a small smile. “A lot of the time people think I don’t understand or am stupid for their benefit. Really, I just don’t care to stick my nose in where it doesn’t belong.”

His gaze turned deadly as he looked at Isabella and Marie with cold, hazel eyes.

“Unless it _is_ something where my nose belongs.”

He paused before looking down.

“Double D’s been sick for a long time.” he said carefully. “I knew he wasn’t well. He wouldn’t tell me and he wouldn’t tell me. I finally stopped asking but I always kept an eye on him. I didn’t want something to happen if I could help it. It wasn’t because I thought he was weak or couldn’t do it himself, it was because I _wanted_ to do it.

“When we started playing soccer together it was easier to keep track of him. I knew that his parents were being hard on him. His father was urging him to get involved in special projects and science things. You could tell it was hard on Double D. He was burnt out and exhausted all of the time. Then, his parents started to fight. . .”

Ed winced.

“Double D collapsed after practise one night. I found him and called the hospital. I waited and waited with him, but his parents never came. The next thing I knew the doctors were releasing him and sending him home on his parents’ orders.

“I gathered that Double D’s life was “special.” But I never figured his parents had up and abandoned him. I knew they could be distant, but when we were kids he always talked pretty fondly of them. By the time we were in Junior High, he never talked about them at all. I knew things were getting worse.

“He never asked me not to tell anyone. He never fought me when I would tell him to come to my house. I should have said something about his arms sooner.”

Marie started.

“You knew about his cutting?”

Ed trembled.

Tears started sliding down the loveable giant’s face as he nodded.

“I’m sorry I never told anyone!” he blubbered softly. “Double D was trying so hard. . .and after he lost you, Marie, he was never the same! I knew he didn’t mean it. I always tried to tell him to talk to you about things. Just to explain what was going on. . .but he was so calm and quiet. He seemed so much in control!”

 


	37. In the Land of Misfits

**In the Land of Misfits**

 

May put her arms around her boyfriend and put her cheek on the top of his head.

Marie tried to come to grips with the situation.

“Eddward. . .doesn’t think you know, Ed.” she said softly. “All he thought was that you were incredibly insightful and you sensed something was wrong. You gave him a place to stay without asking questions or why. He appreciated that most of all, Ed. He really did.”

Ed nodded while wiping tears out of his eyes.

“After the hospital and his parents, I told him he could come to my house whenever he wanted. If it was late, he could come in through my window. He’s only ever done that one time, but I was still up so it was fine. That was the night I found out.”

“Here, honey, you are going to get that jacket soaking wet.”

Marie smiled faintly and watched her mother hand Ed a hanky. Leave it to her mom to be sentimental with a big softie.

Isabella sighed and looked at the congregation in her living room.

“Hungry? Pizza anyone?”

Ed seemed happier about this prospect.

“Really?”

Isabella nodded.

“I am not exactly the best cook.” she said sheepishly. “And it is too late for me to start cooking something now. It will be easier.”

“Thanks, Mom.” May said aloud.

After Isabella had scratched down everyone’s pizza toppings she quietly drifted into the kitchen to use the phone. The living room was silent for a moment before Marie looked at Ed.

“He really doesn’t think you know.”

“Because he doesn’t remember how he got to my house that night.”

Ed looked at Marie, frowning.

“It was raining. It was the night of that bad storm before winter. It was cold. He was soaking wet and didn’t have a jacket or anything. He nearly fell into my room. By the time I heard the window open and got up, he was halfway to the floor!

“I got him into the room and the window closed. He was pale and shaking. He kept saying he was sorry for waking me even after I told him I hadn’t been asleep. When I tried to stand him up he collapsed. It was then I noticed the blood running down his hand.”

A car honked its horn outside and caused Marie to jump. She looked at Lee when her older sister stretched her arms.

“Double D is stronger than he looks.” she commented. “I was always kinda hopin’ he’d crack while I was in high school.”

“Lee!” May said, frowning.

“I don’t mean like _that_.” Lee corrected. “I meant snapping and giving people like Kevin what they deserve!”

“He better hope to God he stays within school grounds when I see him.” Marie hissed. “I told him what would happen if I heard him so much as _utter_ Eddward’s name.”

Ed smiled faintly.

“He likes when you do that.”

Marie looked surprised.

“Do what? Threaten other people bodily harm? He just told me he hated that.”

Ed shook his head.

“He likes when you use his name.”

Marie blushed.

“It’s. . .just a name.”

May smiled.

“Yeah, but the rest of us all call him Double D. I mean, if it weren’t for you, his parents or the teachers at school, he’d probably have forgotten what his real name was.”

Ed nodded in agreement.

“He likes when you say it. He says it is nice to hear it uttered happily outside of a classroom for a change.”

Marie looked at the bracelets on her arm. The colours kept her attention as she shook her head.

“I’ll say his name a thousand times a day if it will make him feel more like his old self. Or maybe, maybe someone new. I don’t care. . .as long as he comes home. But, then again, coming home means he comes back to his mother.”

“Not necessarily.”

Everyone looked up as Isabella came back to the living room with a new glass of water. She sat down in her chair and put her legs over the arm.

“What do you mean?” Marie asked. “He doesn’t have any other family that lives here.”

“No, but he has close friends that do.” Isabella answered. “It is a faint memory, but one all the same. When Eddward’s mother and father moved back to Peach Creek, they did so alone. They hadn’t been in the area in years and many of the people they knew had moved away.

“The only people that hadn’t were me and Marilyn Schrodt. Well, Vickie wasn’t going to ask me for a damn thing after the last phone call we had. But, she and Mary had been on the debate team together and they were fairly close. She knew Bill had passed away recently and that if something were to happen to her or Chris Marilyn could care for Eddward.

“So, they asked her to be a Godmother of sorts. They had it drawn up so that if anything should happen, Mary would take Eddward. What makes me remember it all of a sudden is that Marilyn knew about Vickie’s troubled past and her problems with alcohol. Mary asked Victoria to put in the agreement that she could _take_ Eddward from her if things at home were not stable and if alcohol were brought back into the house.

“Chris and Vickie agreed because at the time, Chris had full control. There was to be no alcohol ever and Victoria had come a long way. She loved her son and wanted the best for him. Plus, I don’t think either of them thought it would be brought up again.”

Marie stared, dumbfounded.

Ed looked at Isabella, confused.

“Then, why hasn’t my mom tried taking Double D from his parents?”

“To my knowledge, no one knew Eddward was hurting himself.” Isabella said gently. “He was hiding it from everyone, even his parents. The alcohol wasn’t brought back until Eddward was hospitalised and Chris left.”

Ed angrily punched his book bag.

“I should have told his parents, the teachers. . .my mom! Someone!”

“It isn’t your fault, Ed.” Marie said patiently. “You couldn’t have known what the best course of action was! For all you knew, someone could have been doing it to him!”

“No!” Ed said sharply. “He asked me for _help_ , Marie! He asked me to _help him_!”

Marie was startled as May quickly whispered in Ed’s ear. She waited quietly as Ed composed himself and looked at her apologetically.

“I’m sorry, Marie.” Ed sniffled. “It’s just. . .when I saw that blood I thought he’d gotten cut on the glass or outside. I went to get some towels and when I came back he’d fallen onto his side. His shirt was pulled down his arms but was caught around his wrists.

“There was. . .blood all over them. I couldn’t tell if it was one wound or several. He was shaking so hard I couldn’t put pressure on them! Finally, I had to pull him up and wrap him in one of the towels. I wrapped him up tight and just hugged him. I didn’t. . .know what else to do!

“He cried. He cried and cried. He kept asking for help. He needed help. He didn’t. . .didn’t want to die like that.”

Ed swallowed hard and wiped his eyes. He shook his head.

“He fell unconscious after that. I was able to get him into some dry clothes and I was able to bandage up his arms. I purposefully gave him a long sleeve shirt. I piled blankets on him in his sleeping bag he keeps at my house. I made sure he was breathing and still sleeping. He woke up late afternoon the next day.

“He didn’t remember getting to my house, what had happened before or anything from last night. He must have thought he’d bandaged his arms before he came over. I talked him into staying home from school and practise. I cut class to make sure he was okay. He couldn’t move without getting dizzy so I told him he could stay with me until he was better.

“I asked if there was anything I could do. If something was wrong and I could help. . .but he just smiled and said it was fine. He was grateful for an understanding and caring friend like me. He acted so much like the Double D I knew, I thought it must have been a fluke. . .I should’ve known.”

The room was silent for a moment before Isabella cleared her throat.

“Ed, darling, one of my daughters was harming herself right under my nose and I was none the wiser.” she said softly. “When I found out, I immediately turned on the defencive. How could this have happened? Was I such a bad mother? She must have a screw loose!”

Marie winced.

“But, I was wrong.”

The Kanker sisters looked at their mother as Isabella Kanker slowly took another drink of water. The Southern belle carefully set the glass on the end table and shook her head.

“My daughter was in unspeakable pain.” Isabella whispered. “There was something so nasty and painful inside of her that she couldn’t talk about it, she couldn’t confide in anyone about it and she felt all alone in that dark despair.

“Meanwhile, she keeps her face straight and her smile on. She goes about school and does her thing like nothing has changed. But it is a visage. She puts on the mask to hide the pain beneath. All the times she said she was “fine” was a cry for help.

“It wasn’t attention or being crazy or not. It was about being in a pain she didn’t understand. Hurting herself helped her cope with the emotions she couldn’t handle. She associated that pain with her inner pain. Giving it reason helps the mind to cope.

“Instead of being sympathetic to my daughter’s pain, I lashed out like a child. I told her that she was crazy. I wondered where I had gone wrong with her. I put my fear and misunderstanding into something I knew and that was anger. When anger is used in place of love and guidance, it tends to reciprocate negative feelings.

“I won’t say I understood and accepted it all at first. No, it took much longer. But now, as I look back, I realise that I handled it all wrong. If I had been home more or paid attention to Marie’s words, I would have known that something wasn’t right. I would have known my baby was scared and in pain.

“I would have been on her side instead of against her.”

 


	38. Ace in the Hole

**Ace in the Hole**

 

Lee smiled when Marie wrenched herself off of the couch and launched herself at their mother. She turned back to the magazine she had picked up when Marie started to cry.

“That’s been a long time coming.” she commented. “I was wonderin’ when you two would kiss and makeup.”

Isabella held Marie tightly and shook her head.

“I am so sorry, Marie.” she breathed. “I never understood. I still don’t. . .but I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Thank you!” Marie sobbed. “Thank you!”

She let her mother lean her back and wipe away her tears. She smiled when her mother commented on her face.

“You aren’t wearing your makeup!”

“I forgot it.” Marie admitted. “Does it look bad?”

Isabella shook her head.

“You look beautiful, Marie.” she said softly. “You should let your natural beauty shine more often.”

“It’d save you thirty minutes in the morning.” Lee added.

Marie smiled and remained silent. She sat down beside her mother’s chair and put her head against her mother’s legs. She closed her eyes when her mother’s fingers slid through her hair.

Ed smiled faintly.

“I think that’s what happened to Double D.” he said softly. “He was falling. Eddy and I couldn’t help him. We didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to agitate him or cause more harm by telling his parents. But, by the end, I was terrified he was going to kill himself.”

“It is a terrifying feeling.” Isabella agreed. “Sometimes, we cannot always do what they want. Even if they are saying they don’t need help, maybe they would be better off _with_ help.”

“I figured my mom would have been making plans to take Double D if she remembered the agreement.” Ed said worriedly. “She hasn’t said anything.”

“Because someone in charge of Eddward’s care hasn’t contacted her.” Isabella answered lightly.

Marie looked up at her.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, think about it.” Isabella answered. “Eddward has been at Littleton for a good, two weeks. In that time, he attacked his father, his mother raised hell here in town and then his father up and leaves! With all of the nonsense going on it has been hard to determine if Vickie is or _isn’t_ going to be well enough to care for her son!

“That, and I am sure no one has told his doctor he _has_ a legal guardian.”

Marie started when a knock resounded on the door.

“Coming!” Isabella chirped.

When her mother stood up and went for her pocketbook, Marie looked at Lee.

“Lee, what time is it?”

“I dunno, around seven.” Lee answered looking up at the clock. “Why?”

“I need to call someone.” Marie answered back. “Ed, are you sure your mom wouldn’t mind Eddward staying with you all?”

Ed shook his head.

“She likes Double D.” he said, smiling. “She says that since he and May started coming over, I’ve gotten much better at chores and keeping things clean. Plus, he helped raise my grades. She is very happy about that. He is nice, too. She likes that.”

“Great! Then excuse me one sec.”

“Marie, where are you going?” Isabella asked as she pulled in several pizza boxes. “Pizza’s here.”

“I will be right back, Mom.” Marie answered. “I really, really need to make a phone call.”

Isabella smiled faintly and closed the door with her foot.

“Well, first dibs, then!”

Marie quietly shut the door to her room and went to her bed. She quickly picked up a worn, battered phone directory she kept under her nightstand. She opened the book to a torn page and picked up the receiver on the phone by her desk.

She began chewing a fingernail while the phone rang. After a few rings, the line picked up.

“Hello?”

“Papa?”

“Marie? What is wrong? Did something happen?”

“Papa, no!” Marie tried to stop Tony from descending into a Greek rant. “I am fine! Mom and my sisters are okay, too! Did you leave Littleton yet?”

“Littleton? No. I am still here. Discussing things with doctor friend.” Tony answered. “Why? Did something happen?”

“I may have found a loophole that Dr. Marius can exploit!” Marie said breathlessly. “Mama told me! She said that Eddward’s parents gave guardianship to one of his friends’ mother! Eddward’s parents agreed to the terms! Someone must have a record on file in case something happened to them!”

“Whoa. Slow down.” Tony said slowly. “Now, let me understand. Boy’s parents, they agree to give boy to another if something happen?”

“Yes. And the person they chose knew that Eddward’s mother could abuse alcohol or be violent. She made them give her permission to take Eddward if alcohol was brought to the house or if something would jeopardise Eddward’s health!” Marie answered.

“Okay. What guardian’s name?”

“Marilyn. Marilyn Schrodt.” Marie answered.

“Got it. I will talk to Marius about this. How is your mother?”

“Surprised you wanted to give me Demi’s college fund.” Marie said with a smirk. “She says she wished you would have been a bit softer about telling me about my real dad.”

Tony scoffed.

“You are not sissy. You are not stupid, either.”

“I know. That’s what I told her.”

“Marie! Dinner! Come on, hun!”

“I gotta go, Papa.” Marie said helplessly. “Ma is calling me for dinner.”

“Don’t keep her waiting. I will take care of this.”

“Thank you.”

“Is no trouble.” Tony said aloud. “I will call Bella after 9pm. Tell her, yeah?”

“I will.”

“Good girl.”

Marie smiled and hung up the phone.

This was risky. This was playing Victoria’s hand out from underneath her. Doing something like this could put everyone on an uneven playing field. Double D was in no condition to handle his mother alone, but he was in no condition to give up the control he had by dealing with it alone. It made things complicated.

“At this point, we are damned if we do, damned if we don’t.” Marie murmured.

She looked over at the picture on her nightstand.

“But if we don’t try to deviate from the path, we are going to end up right where we were three years ago. There may only be this _one_ second chance.”

Marie Chance shook her head and quickly made her way out into the hallway.

She wasn’t sure about the road less traveled, but she was sure it wasn’t going to be easy either way the situation went.

 


	39. Rising Tension

**Rising Tension**

 

“What grade did you get?”

“B-. That isn’t bad considering I struggled through all of the material. What about you?”

“I got a C. It’s fine, though. Math isn’t my strongest subject anyway.”

Conversation died as the two, younger students that had been walking down the hall came upon a large crowd of older, high school students. A tall, thin boy with blonde hair and bright, blue eyes stared pensively.

“Sarah, isn’t that where Marie’s locker is?”

The red head next to the taller boy raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I guess it is. What the hell is going on?”

“I dunno. But you remember what she told Kevin?” Jimmy Welsh asked quietly. “She said she’d knock his teeth down his throat if he spouted off anything else about Double D being sick.”

Sarah Schrodt glared.

“I should have knocked his teeth out when he _started_.”

Jimmy winced when Sarah marched forward and shoved several older schoolmates aside.

“Get _out of the way_!”

Sarah shoved through to the front of the crowd gathered in the hallway. Her eyes were narrow and her teeth were ground together in anger. She scanned the area and gasped.

“Marie!?”

Sarah had grown accustomed to seeing the familiar Kanker sister. Though she envied Marie’s relationship with Double D, she couldn’t fault the older girl for making Edd so happy. After a while, she found she had a lot in common with Marie.

Now, the scene in front of her begged for explanation.

“Sarah!”

Sarah tore her eyes away from where Marie was silently picking up her books from the floor. She tried to keep the spots of blood out of her mind when Nazz came up beside her. The older girl’s cheeks were stained with her mascara and makeup.

“Nazz? What happened!?”

“It’s Kevin and Sean. They antagonised her this morning! Kevin was boasting about how Marie felt guilty and went down to Littleton to confess. Kept telling the school that they wouldn’t take her because she was too crazy for the crazy house.” Nazz whispered painfully. “She tried to avoid it, but Kevin kept pressing. Sean shoved her after she got her books for next period. When she took a swing at him, Kevin. . .he. . .he. . .”

Sarah grabbed Nazz’s shoulders and shook her.

“He _what_ , Nazz!?”

“He punched her!” Nazz cried softly.

She burst into tears as Sarah looked past her at Kevin and several of his football buddies. She glared and watched Marie rise to her feet. She noticed that Marie wasn’t wearing her makeup as dark as she usually did. Blood was sliding from her nose.

Sarah glared and marched past Nazz. The crowd murmured as Sarah got nearer to Kevin and his crowd of followers. Before anyone could say anything or stop her, the younger girl raised her palm and slapped Kevin as hard as she could.

Kevin reeled back and grabbed his face as two, taller football players moved up to intercept the younger one. The crowd gathered was silent as Sarah fumed.

“You disgusting, filthy piece of trash!” she spat as Kevin stood up again. “You do nothing but spread lies and violence. Marie didn’t do anything to you, Kevin. If anything, she gave you a fair warning about shutting your mouth before someone else shuts it for you. Then, you _punch_ her!? You deserve to get pummeled.”

Sarah glared and did not back down when Kevin and his teammates moved closer.

“Maybe you should stay out of things you don’t understand, little girl.” Kevin hissed. “It isn’t like Marie Kanker is free of any fault here!”

“Fuck you, Kevin.” Sarah answered hatefully. “You spout off so many lies a day how can any of us know when you are speaking the _truth_?”

“Keep it up and we will knock _you_ down a peg, Middle Schooler!” one of the football Juniors called.

“Animals.” Sarah responded.

“It’s all right, Sarah. Don’t even rise to the occasion. He isn’t worth it.”

Sarah’s face eased back as Marie put her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. She winced.

“Marie, he shouldn’t have struck you! None of them should have!”

Marie smiled and shrugged. She wiped the blood away from her nose with her sleeve. She shook her head.

“I’ve had worse.”

“I’m sure you have.” Kevin sneered.

“Kevin, stop it.”

Nazz shook her head helplessly. Jimmy stood beside her looking positively terrified.

“Marie didn’t _do_ anything. Leave her alone!”

Kevin frowned.

“I don’t think I asked for your opinion, Nazz.” he answered. “Why don’t you stay out of big people business and just look pretty.”

Nazz glared.

“That isn’t funny, Kevin.”

“It wasn’t meant to be.” Kevin said coolly. “Just shut your mouth and behave. It’s not like anyone is going to believe Sean and I made Kanker bleed. The only ones who were there were the guys and me and you, Nazz.”

“What makes you think I won’t go straight to Principal Pendegrass!?” Nazz asked almost hysterically.

Kevin laughed.

“Babe, come on! You know I can’t get another suspension! Besides, you are my girl. You wouldn’t rat me out.”

Nazz trembled as she clenched her fists at her sides. Her eyes were a maniac shade of blue violet as she started walking forward. She glared darkly when Kevin grabbed her arm.

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?” Kevin asked.

“To the Principal’s Office.” Nazz answered hatefully. “I am going to tell him that you attacked Marie without any good reason.”

Kevin glared when Nazz ripped her arm from his grasp. He grabbed her wrist and kept her still.

“No, you aren’t.”

“Let go of me, Kevin.” Nazz said as calmly as she could. “Let go of me right now or I am going to scream.”

“Kev, come on, man. Let’s bail.” one of the older boys murmured.

“Shut it, Sam.” Kevin hissed. “She saw me punch the twat. I can’t get suspended so close to Baseball season.”

Nazz pulled on her arm.

“Let _go_ of me!”

“Hey, Carmichael! I believe the lady told you to let go of her!”

 


	40. Possession

**Possession**

 

Kevin turned as Ed and Eddy lumbered up behind the group of football players. He glared as May saw Marie’s nose.

“Marie!”

“You stay out of this, dweeb.” Kevin said heatedly. “It doesn’t concern you.”

Eddy Courtwright glared. Though he was half the size of Ed, he was more muscle than he looked. His dark, brown hair fell over his forehead as his blue eyes narrowed. He took his hands of out his pockets and walked forward.

He smirked when his hand squeezed Kevin’s arm tightly. He watched the sports star wince and writhe.

“She said _let go_.”

Nazz wrenched her arm free from Kevin’s grasp and looked at Eddy gratefully.

“Thank you, Eddy.”

“You are _thanking_ dorks now!?” Kevin asked, holding his arm. “You are as worthless as the rest of them. Fuckin’ bitch.”

The crowd gathered around the hall made a large movement back as Eddy balled up his fist and slammed it into the side of Kevin’s face. At once, two football players lunged for him while Kevin fell back. Ed made a disgruntled noise before throwing one of them back.

“Nazz! Nazz! Go get Principal Pendegrass!” Sarah called, throwing one of Marie’s books at an advancing football player. “GO!”

Nazz turned to do what she had been told.

“Stop her!” Kevin said through a bloody lip.

Nazz pressed herself against the lockers and swiftly avoided the football player trying to grab her. She had almost gotten clear of them when one grabbed her around the waist.

“Hey! Lemme go!”

“What is it with you jock fucks and _hurting women_!?”

Nazz stumbled to her feet when the young man holding her dropped to his knees. She stared at Eddy when her classmate frowned at the football player.

Eddy looked at her with a nod.

“Do what Sarah says.” he said softly. “Get Pendegrass.”

Nazz tore herself away from the scene and down the hall. From other classrooms students were starting to emerge from class.

“What is going on out here!?”

“Please! Ms. Peony! Call Mr. Ruebush and Mr. Woodfield!” Nazz cried as she ran down the hall. “It’s the football team! They tried to hurt a fellow student! I am getting the Principal!”

A small, older woman with bright, pink flowers on her dress stared at Nazz stupidly for a moment. She shook her head when one of the older, taller boys shoved Eddy into a set of lockers and held him there.

“Get back in the classroom!” she said shrilly. “Quickly!”

Students backed away as Eddy was tossed across the hallway. They began to boo and chant. From her spot beside Jimmy, Marie shook her head.

“This isn’t a school, it’s a madhouse.” she murmured.

Jimmy trembled.

“Sarah isn’t afraid of getting in trouble.” he said aloud. “She doesn’t want you to get in trouble because Kevin goaded you.”

Marie looked at him.

“Why would it matter?”

“Sarah likes you because you stick up for Nazz.” Jimmy answered with a faint smile. “Sarah knows that Nazz is unhappy. She doesn’t agree with the guy she likes, but if this fight is any indicator of who’s better for Nazz. . .then I’d say Eddy’s won.”

Marie smiled back. She was going to say something when a voice rose out above the others.

“Hey! Kanker! You forgot your fuckin’ book!”

Jimmy cried out and the students around them scattered when the book that Sarah had thrown earlier came out from the crowd of fighting students. Marie had turned at the sound of her name and the worn, sharper points of the hard cover textbook caught her in the side of the face.

“Marie!”

Marie’s remaining books slid from her lap as she bent over. Her hands flew to her face instinctively. A deep, throbbing pain was echoing from her temple. She made a deflated sound and held her fingers to her skin. Blood slid down the side of her face.

“Hold on, Marie. It’s okay!”

Jimmy quickly dug around in his messenger bag and produced a small first aid kit. He pulled out a pad of gauze and tried to ease Marie’s fingers away from her forehead. He jumped when a shadow fell over them.

Kevin grinned.

“Like that one, Kanker?” he asked humourously. “If you thought that throw was great with a book, you should see it when I throw a baseball.”

“Stay away!” Jimmy said bravely. “She’s hurt! You did it on purpose!”

Kevin mocked the younger student before laughing.

“Of course I did it on purpose! If I am going to get suspended I might as well go out with a bang.”

Jimmy moved in front of Marie protectively. He frowned.

“You are always so mean to her.” he said softly. “Why? She didn’t do anything to you. Why do you have to be so cruel!?”

Kevin’s smile faded. He stared down at Jimmy dangerously.

“She stole him from me.”

Jimmy turned and wrapped his arms around Marie to protect her from any other blows. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head.

“You just never learn, Kev! How many times do we gotta go over this!?”

Kevin roared as a hand yanked his head back by his hair. He whirled around with his fists outstretched. He glared when Eddy ducked and shoved him back.

Eddy’s face was banged up and his eye was black. His lip and nose were bleeding and he looked like he was favouring his left leg. He slammed Kevin into a locker and firmly shoved his hand up under Kevin’s chin against his windpipe. His eyes were dark and serious.

“Double D never belonged to you.” he hissed. “And if you cared so damn much, you’d be happy that he had someone he _did_ care about. Instead, you’ll be lucky if he _spits_ in your direction after all this.”

Kevin smirked.

“He’ll be lucky he has anything. I could have given him _everything._ ”

“Eddy!”

 


	41. Reaping What You Sow

**Reaping What You Sow**

 

Eddy heard Nazz from down the hall and frowned. He glared at Kevin and lowered his hand.

“You aren’t worth it.” he murmured.

“Neither is that worn out cow.”

Jimmy looked up at Eddy and stared, pale, as the smaller Senior slammed his fist into Kevin’s gut and body checked the taller boy into the lockers. He shook his head and pulled away from Marie. He gasped as he noticed the small gash and the bump forming along the side of Marie’s face.

“Marie. Marie, can you hear me!?”

Marie moaned and narrowly opened her eyes.

“Fuckin’ prick.” she hissed.

Jimmy quickly pressed the gauze against Marie’s face when her fingers moved away from her skin. He looked up when shouting and chaos rose above the fighting. He shuddered.

“They called Mr. Woodfield.”

“Probably for the best.” Marie said, wincing. “Fucking hurts.”

“I’m sorry, Marie.” Jimmy lamented.

“No, it isn’t your fault.” Marie said apologetically. “Thanks. . .for, you know. . .always having a first aid kit.”

Jimmy smiled.

“Blood on your fashion project isn’t chic.”

“In some circles it might be.”

They looked up as an incredibly tall, broad shouldered man in a welding apron yanked Kevin and Eddy apart. He had fierce, burning eyes, large glasses and a bushy moustache. His hair was thinning and he was barking in what Marie thought was German.

“This is a _school_ you bloody heathens!” the teacher yelled. “You there! YES YOU! Stay where you are! So help me _GOD_ if I have to chase you. . .everyone else, GET BACK TO CLASS!!”

No one argued. Students scurried and left those involved in the altercation in the hallway. Ed peeked around another football player to see how his friend had fared. His eyebrow was busted open and he had blood on his lower lip. His right eye was beginning to bruise. Behind the group of students were several other teachers and a slender, reedy looking man with long, blonde hair.

“What is the meaning of all this?”

His voice, though incensed, was ridiculously soft for a man of power. His glasses were comical on his thin face. He frowned at Eddy and Kevin as the teacher shoved them forward.

“He was talking to _you_ two.”

“That is quite enough, Robert.” the reedy man replied. “Kevin Carmichael? Eddy Courtwright? What have you got to say for yourselves!?”

Eddy frowned and crossed his arms.

“Ask him. He has a fetish for beatin’ up on women and I wasn’t raised that way. You don’t put a hand on a lady and you certainly don’t _hit her_.”

Principal Chad Pendegrass’ eyes bulged.

“Hitting?”

“Marie! My goodness!”

Nazz followed Ms. Primrose as the math teacher dashed forward toward Marie and Jimmy. She stood close as Jimmy explained what had happened.

“Kevin hit her with _what_?”

“My math textbook.”

Marie smiled lamely and held up her Calculus book.

“I’m sorry I am late for class.”

Ms. Primrose moved the gauze from the wound and shook her head.

“It will bruise, but it looks like it will be all right. Just to be safe, let’s get you to the school nurse.”

Mr. Robert Woodfield glared as Jimmy and Ms. Primrose helped Marie to her feet. He glared down at Kevin.

“Did you do that, boy?”

Kevin shrugged.

“I didn’t do anything.” he supplied. “It isn’t my fault if she’s clumsy. Maybe she walked into a wall.”

He glared as Mr. Woodfield smacked him in the back of his head.

“Keep it up. I’ll sue the school so bad you’ll all be out of a job.”

“That’s quite enough, Mr. Carmichael.” Mr. Pendegrass said, frowning. “I have warned you countless times. Now, I have several, injured students.”

“I’m fine.” Marie said softly. “It’s just a scratch.”

Kevin smirked.

“See? She’s fine. You can’t _prove_ I threw that book anyway. There was a bunch of us in the skirmish. Coulda been any one of us.”

“I _saw_ you throw it!” Jimmy said indignantly.

“So did I.”

Sarah glared from beside Ed. Her hair was messed up and her shirt was dirty. Otherwise, the younger sister had made it out of the fray unscathed.

“Whatever.” Kevin said. “You both are too short to see anything.”

“ENOUGH.”

It was Mr. Ruebush’s voice that spoke above Mr. Pendegrass’. The Art Teacher frowned and pointed at Kevin.

“This isn’t the first time I have had a student come and tell us that you have caused trouble. Whether it is Miss Kanker or Miss LaBelle, you seem to find your way into trouble, Kevin.”

“Of course you’d take their side.” Kevin said nonchalantly. “They are your best students! Wouldn’t want the cream of your crop getting suspended for being insolent twats. I wouldn’t be surprised if you weren’t sleeping with one of them.

“How else would Kanker get a full ride to college?”

Sarah flared a brilliant red colour. She felt her brother tense beside her as several of Kevin’s friends shifted uncomfortably.

Before any of the teachers could do anything, Eddy turned and slammed his fist into Kevin’s face. The skirmish took both students to the floor before another teacher and Mr. Woodfield could get the two separated.

“You EVER call her that again and I will rip you apart!” Eddy roared. “You sack of shit!”

“That’s enough!”

Mr. Woodfield casually let Eddy kick Kevin for good measure before hauling the smaller student off of his feet and carrying him back. Personally, he had to hand it to Eddy. While he wasn’t a strong student in anything, he had a high moral ethic when he put his mind to it.

“Expulsion.” Mr. Pendegrass said softly. “I will contact your mother, Mr. Carmichael. Your behaviour needs work. The rest of you are suspended for two days. You too, Miss Schrodt.”

Sarah crossed her arms and smiled smugly.

“It was worth it.” she said satisfactorily. “Kevin deserved every punch.”

Kevin glared and spit on the ground.

“Fuck you, Sarah.”

Sarah stuck out her tongue as the teacher holding Kevin shoved him forward.

“Ms. Primrose, please escort Miss Kanker to the Nurse’s Office.” Mr. Pendegrass continued. “Miss LaBelle, I need you to come with me. Mr. Welsh, please escort Ms. Primrose and Miss Kanker and then return to your classes. The rest of you will come with me.”

Marie watched as Mr. Woodfield herded the collective group down the hallway toward the Principal’s office. She looked down and slowly bent down to pick her books up.

“I’ll get them, Marie.” Jimmy said quickly. “Go with Ms. Primrose. I will catch up.”

“Thank you, Jimmy.”

Marie held the gauze to her forehead as Ms. Primrose gently guided her down the hallway in the opposite direction.

They were silent for a few moments. One or two heads still peeked out from classroom doors as Ms. Primrose’s heels clicked on the floor. After a few seconds, she looked at Marie.

“Do not take what Kevin said to heart, Marie.” she said quietly. “He is an angry child with problems of his own. It doesn’t excuse what he did by any means, but it may help you to cope with why he has such a foul behavior.”

Marie smiled a little.

“Kevin is a moron, Ms. Primrose.” she said softly. “I don’t care _what_ he says.”

Ms. Primrose smiled back and opened the door to the Nurse’s Office.

“That’s the spirit.” she murmured.

 


	42. In Eddy to Trust

**In Eddy to Trust**

 

For the stunt in the hallway, Kevin was expelled for two weeks. Marie begged her mother not to press charges and said it was bullying. For their hand in the bullying, half of the football team was suspended for a week. They were to report to school, do all of their assignments and then turn them in for zero credit.

Given that half the team was barely passing, it meant many of them weren’t going to be playing any other sports that spring.

Eddy, Ed and Sarah were given two day suspensions. Violence would not be tolerated on school grounds regardless of the reason. It was dutifully noticed that many of their teachers opted to give them partial credit for the assignments completed during the suspension.

Mr. Woodfield actually gave Ed and Eddy an extra credit assignment that simply involved teaching one of his classes etiquette.

Nazz was absent for two days after the incident. She came back to school looking much better and more like her old self. Her hair was undone like she used to wear it before dating Kevin. She wore the long, bohemian skirts he hated and the hippie shirts her mom gave her. It was an overnight transformation.

Marie was not looking forward to the weekend as much as she had been. With Mrs. Michaels back in town, it was impossible to retrieve Edd’s car from the garage as he’d wanted. She hadn’t heard from Tony since Sunday and her eye was still black and blue and cut up from getting hit in the face with her textbook.

In her defence, however, she aced the Calculus test that Friday.

 

……………………………………

 

Marie sighed and looked at the clock as the final bell rang. She slowly stood up and put her books into her book bag. She followed her other classmates out of study hall and into the hallway. She drifted through the crowds of students excited for the weekend.

She _had_ been looking forward to the weekend. Ever since she got weekends off while Edd was in the hospital, Marie was pretty sure nothing would get in the way. Without a car it would make things harder. She had to be sure she caught the bus.

“I wish Papa would have called to tell me if he was coming by or not.” she said to herself. “At least a ride is better than the bus.”

She sighed and opened her locker. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror hanging inside. She hadn’t been able to cover it with her makeup. The gash had finally scabbed up, but it still looked terrible right next to her eye. Even if she painted her face with theatre makeup you’d know it wasn’t part of her eye.

“Hey, Marie. You ready to go home?”

Marie started and shut her locker door a little. She smiled at Eddy as he leaned against the lockers near hers.

“Hello, Eddy. I am just about headed there! What about you?”

Eddy nodded. His eye was still black and blue and his face had several suture bandages holding cuts closed. His lip was still cut up from the last, few punches with Kevin.

“Suspension was over today.” he answered. “Pendegrass says if I get into another fight he’s going to have to expel me, too.”

He smirked.

“Then he told me he was proud that my parents had taught me some manners.”

Marie smiled back.

“I never properly thanked you for that, Eddy.” she said softly. “Thank you. . .for what you did a few days ago.”

Eddy shook his head.

“Anyone shoulda done the same.” he said. “I’m an asshole, but at least I admit I’m an asshole. I don’t blame other people for it. I certainly don’t beat the shit out of them.”

Marie listened as she removed several books from her locker. After she had gotten everything in her bag, she shut the locker door. She looked at Eddy carefully.

“Eddy, what did you mean by what you said to Kevin?” she asked quietly. “That Eddward wasn’t his.”

Eddy was silent. He stared out across the hall as the last, few remaining students rushed for the doors. He waited a moment longer before looking at Marie.

“C’mon.” he said softly. “I’ll give you a ride home.”

“Oh, Eddy, thank you, but I can walk.” Marie said politely.

“It’s snowing, Kanker.” Eddy said, frowning. “I don’t want you getting hit by a bus and then Double D going completely bonkers.”

Marie was startled by this response. She stared as Eddy turned red and began walking down the hallway.

“Come on.”

Marie gathered her books and quickly followed after her friend. She respected the silence as they made their way to the other end of the school. They quietly opened the cafeteria doors and walked into the student parking lot.

Her heart dropped at all of the snow falling from the sky.

“Oh. . .”

She winced.

Visibility was getting low and the wind was blowing terribly. She could see several of the school buses taking their time going down the street and making turns. Several students were helping others push their cars out of snow drifts.

“It’s been snowing like this all day. . .” Eddy said pulling his hat down over his head. “. . .I was hoping it would stop, but it doesn’t matter. Sheila can plow through anything. Littleton shouldn’t be too big of a deal.”

Marie started.

“What?”

Eddy looked at her.

“I called up to Littleton to see if visitors were allowed to see patients. Some nurse gave me the business about being on a list or if the patient could _see_ them.”

“Sounds like the nurse I dealt with.” Marie muttered.

“Anyway, she tells me that Double D has visitors rights at his doctor’s discretion. So, I asked how I could talk to his doc about getting a pass for Ed and me. She gave me some guy’s voicemail and not an hour later this Marius guy tells me that it is perfectly acceptable.

“Long story short, I am headed up to Littleton tonight so I can spend the day with Double D tomorrow. I am taking block head and figured you might like a car ride with friends instead of a bus trip next to strangers.”

Marie blinked several times. She stared at Eddy like he was alien. She knew that Eddy could be highly motivated when the need suited him. When he worked his DJ gigs he worked them harder than anyone.

He was still Eddy, though.

“Well, what about it?”

Marie started and looked at Eddy. She smiled faintly and nodded.

“Yeah. That sounds great as long as we don’t crash.”

Eddy shook his head.

“I did really well in Driver’s Ed, thank you.” he answered. “And I was born in the winter so I had to do all of my hours in the snow and the ice. Besides, Sheila is the best car ever. We’ll be fine.”

“I still need to get my things together at home.” Marie said cautiously. “And, I mean, do you guys have a place to stay up there?”

“Figured we would get a hotel or something.” Eddy said with a shrug. “I make quite a bit as a lifeguard out at the Rec Center and DJing on the weekends. Ed has been making money as a garage hand for his uncle. Shouldn’t be that big of a deal.”

Marie hesitated before looking at him again.

“You could stay with me.” she offered. “I have a room I am renting for now. If you guys chip in for food I will chip in for gas money. And, you guys have to sleep on the floor.”

Eddy smirked.

“Do you think I want Double D’s fist in my face because I shared a bed with his girl before _he_ did? No thank you.”

He laughed when Marie pushed him playfully.

“Come on, it’s freezing out here.”

Marie followed Eddy to a large, red sedan parked neatly in the center of the parking lot. The paint was glossy and the trim looked brand new. The silver and the metal were gleaming even under the snow.

“Gimme a sec.”

Eddy quickly pulled his gloves on and brushed the snow away from the passenger door. He handed Marie a set of keys with a “Number 8” pool ball on it.

“Go ahead and get in and start her up.” he advised. “I will clean the rest of the car off.”

Marie did as she was asked. She got into the car and was amazed at how clean it was. The leather interior was polished and there wasn’t anything out of place. The stereo had been updated and the gear shift looked like the key chain in her hand. It smelled like a mixed drink.

She shook her head and put the keys in the ignition. She smiled when the engine roared to life. The hum was pleasant and the engine sounded smooth.

Between them, the Eds had nice sets of wheels.

Marie patiently waited while Eddy cleaned off the car. She didn’t dare touch anything. She wasn’t sure what it would do.

“Damn. I am ready for winter to be _over_.”

Eddy threw his ice scraper in the back on one of the mats and got into the driver’s seat. He looked at Marie curiously as he shut the door.

“Why didn’t you turn the heat on? Aren’t you cold?”

“I didn’t want to touch anything in your car and mess it up.” Marie ventured cautiously. “It isn’t my car.”

Eddy grinned and turned the heat up. He let the engine warm up and turned to Marie.

“You asked me what I meant when I told Kevin Double D wasn’t his, right?”

Marie nodded.

“Kevin is gay.”

Marie stared without comprehending.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Eddy said aloud. “He’s a homosexual. He doesn’t know how to deal with that, I guess. Maybe it became more of an issue when Double D told him _he_ wasn’t gay.”

“I’m. . .lost.” Marie said finally. “He. . .he’s been dating Nazz for years!”

“Yeah, _dating_.” Eddy said emphasizing the word with quotations. “Do you see how he treats her? How he treats _you_? He puts on this tough guy face because he thinks he’s going to be less of a person. Maybe he does it cause he blames his mom or his dad. All I know is he does it because he’s ashamed of it.”

“How do you know this?” Marie asked, crossing her arms. “He must not _tell_ everyone.”

“Didn’t I mention he asked Double D out?” Eddy asked, frowning. “It was right before _you_ two started dating. He’d told Double D he was into him. Had him cornered against a locker so I guess it isn’t just women he can’t respect.”

Marie winced.

“Eddward. . .never mentioned. . .”

“He wouldn’t have.” Eddy said, softer. “He was embarrassed about it. He thought Kevin would pummel him when he told him he wasn’t gay. If Ed and I hadn’t lumbered around the corner, he might have. He didn’t want to make a big deal of it. Kevin went on to say he was only doing it to see if Double D was gay. . .but, you could tell the rejection kinda hurt him.

“And when Double D started dating you. . .I think Kevin switched targets.”

Eddy looked at Marie.

“He’s an asshole, too, Marie. . .but assholes like him are the ones that do the worst kinds of things.”

Marie blinked when Eddy gently brushed her hair away from the wound near her eye. She looked at him painfully.

“Even if I cover it up, he’s going to ask what happened to you and Ed.” she breathed. “If he is paying attention, he will _notice_ I covered it up.”

“Give it your best shot.” Eddy said honestly. “Ed and I can tell him we got into a fight with Kevin over Nazz. Double D will believe that. But, I am not sure what he would believe about your eye.”

Marie winced.

“I’ll try.”

“Come on. I’ll drive you home so you can get your stuff.” Eddy said buckling his seatbelt.

Marie nodded.

She felt incredibly uneasy.

 


	43. School of Hard Calc

**School of Hard Calc**

 

“I’m going to go grab my stuff and pick Ed up. I’ll be back here around five.”

Marie nodded and closed the passenger door. She waited to make sure Eddy could get out of the driveway before going inside. She unlocked the door and opened it.

“What is this I hear about you getting beat up at school!?"

Marie sighed softly and shut the door. She put her book bag on the floor and took her hat off. She pulled her coat off and hung them on the coatrack near the door.

“Hello, Papa.”

Tony frowned from the couch where he had been talking to Isabella.

“Do not ‘hello, Papa’ me, young lady!” he said sharply. “Bella tells me a _boy_ hit you! Why didn’t you call me!?”

“Antonio.” Isabella chided.

“It was a kid at school who is a natural born bully.” Marie answered after removing her shoes. “He did it because he was trying to get me to fight back.”

“Why didn’t you!?” Tony asked.

“Antonio!”

“I cannot afford to get in trouble, Papa.” Marie said. “I am almost done with school and I will probably never see him after that. I have dealt with him my whole life. He doesn’t scare me.”

Tony grumbled and crossed his arms.

“He hits you again and he will have a _lot_ to be scared of, Marie.”

“Marie, are you planning on going to Littleton again this weekend?” Isabella asked carefully. “The weather is bad today.”

“Eddy is giving me a ride this weekend.” Marie affirmed. “He and Ed are going to visit Eddward. They offered to take me with.”

Tony looked at her.

“Who is this?”

“May’s boyfriend and the guy I DJ with, Papa.” Marie answered.

“Oh.”

Tony’s face cleared. He nodded slowly.

“That. . .is okay, then.”

He looked at her.

“He will drive safely?”

“Of course.” Marie said, smiling. “Don’t worry. We will be extra careful. Eddy and Ed work on cars and I will call when we get there. He’s coming back in a few minutes so I have to get my things together.”

“Marie, what about the bruise. What will you tell Eddward?”

Marie stopped at the door of her room and winced. She slowly turned back to her mother and shook her head.

“I have some theatre makeup I use when I DJ. I will use that and paint something crazy on my face. The hospital can use a little colour anyway.”

Isabella watched her daughter go into her room before sighing. She looked at Tony with a shake of her head.

“My poor, little girl.” she mused. “She shouldn’t have had to deal with grown up problems until she was fully grown up.”

“You did the best you could.” Tony replied, patting Isabella’s leg. “Marie is strong. And she has good foundation.”

Isabella smiled faintly.

“Her friends are good friends.” she commented. “They will take good care of her.”

“Regardless.” Tony answered. “Jack and Matt will be in Littleton.”

“It is probably for the best.” Isabella agreed. “Have you seen Chris yet?”

“Daughter Tresea sent pictures from Russia near Ukraine and Crimean Peninsula. She believes he is working with Russian Government. Isn’t sure, though.”

“Would suit the bastard.” Isabella answered crossly. “The shit he’s worked on must be in high demand for Military Governments.”

“Tresea says that Dr. Michaels was recently working on a chemical strain of radioactive elements.” Tony said carefully. “This strain has been a life-long project. If successful, it could drive the arms races up and give way to a new form of radioactive warfare and energy. Given Michaels’ track record. . .chances for the former are high.”

“He will sell to the highest bidder.” Isabella answered again. “Unless they try to take the research. In which case, I pity the poor bastard that does.”

Tony frowned.

“Hard to believe such good son come from such bad parents.”

“That’s unfair.” Isabella said softly. “I wasn’t exactly an A+ mother.”

Tony reached out and tilted Isabella’s chin up. He looked at her seriously.

“No, you were better.”

They looked up as Marie came back out with her overnight bag over her shoulder. She looked at them curiously.

“Did I miss something?”

“Not at all.” Tony answered. “I came to take you to Littleton, but now I get excuse to stay with Bella.”

“Why didn’t you call and tell me?” Marie asked, disappointed. “I could have ridden with you.”

Tony shook his head.

“No worries. I was headed this way anyway.”

Marie was skeptical.

“Okay. . .hey, what did you think of Dr. Marius? He’s pretty cool, right?”

Tony smiled.

“He is good doctor. He is built for that work. I am sure your Eddward will be in good shape after he is done.”

Marie relaxed. She nodded and held her bag closer.

“I like him a lot. . .Dr. Marius that is. He kinda reminds me of you, Papa.”

“He must have deep pockets, too.”

Tony held up his hands when Isabella smacked his leg and frowned at him.

Marie took the comment in stride and laughed.

“Yeah, his daughters are into some pretty expensive studies at some pretty expensive schools so he must have.”

“See!? Daughter gets joke!” Tony said to Isabella. “You have no sense of Greek humour.”

“Because I am from the South, honey.” Isabella stated almost gravely. “Our line of humour is shadowed by our deep sense of hospitality.”

“Which is probably why the North won.”

“That isn’t funny either.”

Marie covered her smile when her mother stood up and went to the kitchen. She waited a moment before looking at Tony.

“You better be careful.” she warned. “Mom takes her heritage pretty seriously.”

“I know. That is why I must kid. She needs to laugh more.” Tony answered good-naturedly.

He looked at Marie with a kind smile.

“Your lead was very good, Marie, daughter.”

“Lead?”

“About Eddward’s caretaker.”

“Oh! You mean Marilyn!” Marie said, surprised. “Did. . .I mean, is she going to keep her end?”

“She came as soon as Dr. Marius contacted her. She said she had been waiting for days to receive that call. She said that she was having son tell her if boy had come home. I guess mother is not all there right now. She was fixing to go up there herself, but wasn’t sure if that was polite.” Tony answered. “She visited with Eddward and explained the situation. Arrangements have been made in the event Mrs. Michaels continues her behaviour.”

Marie was going to chalk that one up under “VICTORY” on her mental chalkboard when a stone sank through her chest.

“But. . .if she does change. . .”

“The incident at hospital is enough.” Tony interrupted mildly. “With Bella’s testimony at the store and here at the house, Mrs. Michaels would have to make a most compelling argument for the care of her recovering son. Marius will see to that.”

Marie felt an odd tugging at the back of her mind. Something wasn’t connecting the dots fully. Or, something was connecting the dots out of her sight. She would have asked about it had a horn not honked outside. She quickly opened the door and waved her hand to let Eddy know she was coming.

“Is he not coming inside?”

Marie smiled when her mother returned to the living room.

“Eddy is still kinda scared of you, Mom.”

Isabella seemed offended.

“I am not scary at all.”

“The way you chase people off our yard is sort of terrifying.” Marie admitted. “If you had a gun I don’t think anyone would come by at all.”

“Oh. You mean with my drinking.”

Isabella sighed sadly. She looked off to the side before shaking her head and smiling.

“Something that I am working on, darling.”

“I know, Mom.” Marie answered. “And you’re doing a great job to start.”

Isabella smiled gratefully and fussed around with her hands.

“Hold. . .hold on. Let me give you some money to take with you.”

“Oh, Mom, please. I have some stashed away.”

Marie winced when her mother went to her pocketbook and dug around.

“Nonsense.” Isabella said firmly. “That money should be saved for food, textbooks or beer pong or coffee or whatever it is that art students in California drink.”

Marie smiled faintly when her mother pressed several bills in her hand.

“Thanks, Mom.”

Isabella kissed the side of Marie’s head and nodded.

“You’re welcome. Now please, be careful! Call me the minute you get to Rusty’s. If something happens call Tony or my cell phone. Please.”

“I will, Mom.”

“I will call Rusty. Tell him that you coming with guests. That way he doesn’t panic.” Tony said pulling out his cell phone. “No crazy business!”

“Papa, they are my friends. It’s fine.” Marie said helplessly.

“Do you have everything, darling?” Isabella asked, worried.

“Yeah. I grabbed my makeup box this time.” Marie said softly. “I will do my best.”

“Smudge a bit of blue, purple and smoky black together.” Isabella answered. “It will wash with the bruising and hide the cut. Take it from experience.”

Marie nodded and hugged her mother. She smiled and hugged Tony when he stood up. She let him kiss the side of her face before turning it to the side.

“To hit a woman.” Tony muttered hatefully. “Men today.”

“It was a textbook, actually.” Marie answered. “He threw it.”

Tony glared.

“Even worse to throw objects at a woman.”

He shook his head.

“Go. Roads will get worse if you don’t.”

Marie smiled and nodded.

“I’ll be back Sunday, probably. I will call.”

“Be careful! Love you, sweetie!” Isabella called as Marie headed out the door.

When it closed behind her, Isabella sighed.

“I want her to be happy.” she mused. “I just don’t want her to get hurt.”

“Marie is strong, Bella.” Tony said reassuringly. “But, you mustn’t blame the boy. He doesn’t know. Probably wouldn’t believe if you told him.”

“I think he would.” Isabella said distantly. “Eddward, in the years I have known him, has always been perceptive and strangely in-tune for someone so dedicated to their studies. Unlike most intellectuals, he maintains a healthy relationship with others outside his own scope.

“For Vickie to want to take that away from her son, when it was the only thing _she_ wanted at his age, is cruel. I cannot believe that she would try to isolate him and tear him down. Her obsession must stem from Chris. After Eddward I am sure he didn’t want more children. He must have starved her of physical affection.”

“Still,” Tony relented, “that is no reason to abuse your child. There is no reason for that _ever_.”

Isabella nodded.

“I know, love.”

She looked up at him hopefully.

“How long are you going to stay in town?”

Tony smiled.

“I have the entire weekend for you, dear.”

Isabella smiled back.

“Would you like me to make something?”

Tony shook his head.

“We have reservations in South Bend at 7:00.”

“You spoil me.”

“Someone should, Bella.” Tony answered seriously.

Isabella kissed him gently and nodded.

“Take care of our little girl. She means the world to me. All of my children do. . .but Marie, she is special. I always knew it. The minute she was born I knew she was different. That is why I broke down right there in the delivery room. To give her my name or her father’s would be giving her no chance.”

“It is just a name.” Tony chided softly. “It is the person who makes it special.”

“For me names mean a lot.” Isabella said cautiously. “The thought of having Marie ridiculed because of me and her father always haunted me. More so when her father ended up in prison and LeeAnn and Mabel have _their_ fathers.”

Tony shook his head.

“I will do all I can. Keep open mind.” he advised.

Isabella nodded and smiled.

“Where are we going?”

“Really nice spot.” Tony assured. “Good music, better food.”

“Red dress?”

“Definitely.”

Isabella laughed and motioned toward the back.

“I will start getting ready, then.”

 


	44. On the Road Again

**On the Road Again**

 

“So, who was that guy standing with your mom? Is. . .he. . .a friend?”

Marie smiled from the backseat. She caught Eddy’s eye in the rear view mirror and nodded.

“You could say that.” she answered. “He’s her boyfriend.”

Eddy raised an eyebrow.

“Another one?”

Ed shook his head.

“That’s Tony! He’s been with Isabella for a long time.”

“How’d you know that, gravy boat?” Eddy asked suspiciously.

“I date May.” Ed answered, confused. “I’ve met him. He’s pretty nice. Greek guy.”

“He’s my dad.”

Eddy and Ed looked at Marie.

“What?” Eddy asked. “I thought your dad. . .was. . .you know. . .in prison.”

“That was who my mom was married to when I was born.” Marie said softly. “He wasn’t my real dad. He was just using my family to escape Tony. He used to be a worker for him and he did him wrong so Tony came to make him pay.”

“My kind of guy.” Eddy said, nodding.

“Tony has children of his own. He is married. . .but it was an arranged marriage back from when he was very young. I think both of them want out, they just don’t know how. I am coaching him. Tony really loves my mother. That’s why he got so upset when May’s dad knocked her up. He would have killed him when he walked out except Mom told Tony that Doug was a good dad. And it’s true. Doug is pretty cool.”

“Yeah, he’s okay.” Ed said with a small smile.

“So, that big, Greek guy was your real dad?” Eddy asked. “Then shouldn’t your name be like, I dunno. . .Greek?”

“They thought that might be too obvious.” Marie sighed. “All my sisters have my Mom’s name. And technically, my dad _did_ give me his name.”

“Yeah?”

Marie nodded.

“It’s Chance.”

“Oh, yeah. I had to grade one of your papers and you wrote Chance-Kanker on it.” Eddy said. “I always wondered if you were just fuckin’ with the teachers.”

Marie laughed.

“No. I just sign it that way because my name isn’t legally Kanker.”

“Science Fiction stuff.” Ed said. “You are like a comic book, Marie.”

Marie shrugged.

She watched the snow fly past the windows for a moment. Her stomach still felt uneasy. She didn’t know why. She was with good company and was going to see someone she loved. It was something at the back of her mind. Something that seemed very important.

“Do you want me to drive?”

Eddy grinned and shook his head.

“Nah. Sheila and I have time between us. Besides, can you drive stick?”

“Yes.” Marie answered proudly. “My Mom’s car is stick.”

“Nice.” Eddy answered. “Double D tried driving my car once and flooded the engine. I would have laughed if I hadn’t needed the car so badly. I thought the genius would melt from the stress.”

“Oh, Oh, I remember that!” Ed laughed. “You had walked across town to pick something up but it turned out to be heavier than you thought! The store was gonna close and Double D was the only one in the cul-de-sac. That was pretty funny when he got there.”

“Yeah, after he called _you_ and _you_ drove up there.” Eddy lamented. “But he didn’t tell me he didn’t know how to drive stick! I figured a guy like him would you know. . .adapt or something.”

“Stick was hard for me at first, too.” Marie admitted. “But, you get a kind of connection with the car after a while. You know when you gotta shift. But yeah. . .I stalled out a _lot_.”

“It takes getting used to for sure.” Ed agreed. “I prefer driving my mom’s mini-van.”

Marie paused before looking at Ed thoughtfully.

“Papa told me that Dr. Marius called your mom.”

Ed smiled and nodded.

“I guess Mom had been waiting for them to call her.” he answered. “She was relieved when Double D’s doctor called. She was set to go down there herself if she didn’t get an answer out of anyone.”

“Does your mom think that Eddward will get to live with you?” Marie asked hesitantly.

“Mom has high hopes.” Ed said softly. “She says that Edd’s mom is acting like her old self. She says that she’s seen her with bottles and things. I am surprised she hasn’t called your mom, Marie.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. My mom and your mom are pretty good friends.”

Marie raised an eyebrow.

“They are?”

Ed looked at her curiously.

“Yeah. My mom has lots of old pictures and yearbooks. The books have funny sayings from your mom in them. They were cheerleaders together, I guess.”

Marie felt lost and confused. Why hadn’t her mom just told her that?

“After high school, Mom lost touch for a while.” Ed admitted. “Your mom got involved and then it ended not so great. She felt bad. When you were born, she said your mom started to have some sort of ground. She said that whoever kept coming round your house was doing her good. She looked healthier. When May was born, I guess my mom tried to talk to her again.”

Marie remembered that. She remembered Mary coming over and watching them every once and a while. That’s how they knew Ed.

“I wonder why my mom never mentioned that she knew Mary outside of that.”

Ed shook his head.

“I dunno. Maybe your mom feels guilty about their falling out.”

“Falling out?”

Ed nodded.

“Your mom’s. . .drinking.”

“Ah.”

Marie nodded back and smiled.

“That drove a _lot_ of people away.” she agreed. “But, I think she is finally getting the help she needs.”

“That’s good.” Ed said.

He frowned a little.

“I hope that Double D is getting what _he_ needs.”

“He is.” Marie said aloud. “Does he know you’re coming this weekend?”

“I dunno.” Eddy offered. “I didn’t tell his doctor to keep it a secret.”

“Well, don’t be too surprised if he is surprised to see you guys.” Marie answered.

“Why’s that?”

“Because Dr. Marius didn’t tell him I was coming the first time either.”

Ed laughed.

“It will be like a surprise party for Double D!”

“It’ll be just what the sock head needs.” Eddy agreed.

“And it looks like the weather isn’t going to be too bad near Littleton.” Marie added as the snow started to thin. “Sweet.”

“Hope he will be happy to see us.” Ed said softly. “I’d hate to upset him.”

“Upset him? We’re his friends.” Eddy said back.

“He will be very happy to see you guys.” Marie affirmed. “Support is what he needs. Just, try not to tell him about your mom, okay, Ed?”

Ed nodded.

“Okay.”

“Hey, we are getting closer to Littleton. Where is this place of yours, Marie?”

“Just keep going until you get to Main Street. It will be off the main drag.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do I look blonde to you?”

“No. . .”

“Is that hesitation in your voice, Eddy?”

“Just tell me where to go, wise ass.”

 


	45. Piano Man

**Piano Man**

 

“Evenin’, Miss Marie.”

Marie smiled when she opened the door to the motel office.

“Hello again, Rusty. How’s things?”

“Good, good. You know. . .don’t want to go makin’ Tony upset.” Rusty answered with a kind smile.

He gestured to a large basket on the counter.

“Miss Dinah up at Table in the Sand dropped this by for you. She said it has breakfast, too.”

Marie sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Leave it to Papa.” she murmured. “Thanks, Rusty. I will bring the basket back for Dinah. I made off with the other one.”

“She didn’t seem too concerned about it.” Rusty said aloud. “But I would be happy to take it to her or give her a call when you’re done with it.”

“Thanks again, Rusty. Papa Tony called and told you about my two friends, right?”

Rusty nodded as Marie took the basket on her arm.

“Mr. Eddy and Mr. Ed are welcome. Tried to spruce up the room a bit with newer paintings. Hope they are a bit better.”

Marie smiled.

“I am looking forward to seeing them, then.”

Rusty flushed and nodded again.

“Have a good night, Miss Marie.”

“You too, Rusty.”

Marie smiled and walked back outside. She looked at Eddy and Ed with a nod.

“Let’s go.”

“What’dya got there, Marie?” Eddy asked curiously. “Easter basket?”

“It is from Dinah.” Marie answered as they ascended the stairs. “She owns a really nice, Greek restaurant up the street. Papa knows her. She must have been told we were going to be here this weekend. She left us some food.”

“Food?” Ed asked hopefully.

“Hope you don’t mind Mediterranean.” Marie added.

She walked to the door and put the key from her pocket into it. They filed inside and closed the door while Marie felt for the light switch. They were surprised by the two cots set up in the open space.

“Sweet!” Eddy said aloud. “Your dad knows people, Marie.”

Marie smiled and set the basket on the table. She looked at the new pictures on the wall appreciatively. One was of a very tasteful bowl of fruit. It had flowers and flower petals scattered throughout the piece. The other in the mirrored frame had changed to a beautiful woman standing on the beach.

Overall, Marie had to say they were a vast improvement indeed.

“Thanks for letting us stay with you, Marie.” Ed said from the cot he’d selected. “It saves us a lot of trouble.”

“Thanks for the ride.” Marie mused. “It’s no big deal. We practically live together anyway, Ed. Eddy is just icing.”

“Hey!” Eddy said looking up from the laptop he had pulled out of his bag. “You and I spend plenty of time together on the weekends.”

Marie started.

“Oh! Eddy! You are going to miss your gig at ENVY!”

Eddy shook his head.

“I told them I had something more important to take care of at home.” he said softly. “Someone in my family was ill and in the hospital and I needed to be there this weekend. Rich was totally cool about it. He said he had another DJ he was looking to try out anyway and he would welcome me back next Saturday.

“Charlie totally understood and said that he had a couple of others he could extend on for the weekend, too. It’s all good, Dubstep.”

Marie smiled.

“You are certainly on the ball then, Jawbreaker.”

“When it comes to my passion, yes.” Eddy answered. “Speaking of which, I have some new material I need you and the Sisters to work a routine for.”

“Yeah?”

Marie set her book bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed. She stared at Eddy as Ed pulled several comic books from his bag. She waited until Eddy was done typing something.

“Yeah. It is actually going to rely on you girls a _lot_.” Eddy answered. “I want to sync the music and the glow stick routines with your hula hooping. I want it to flow organically. Almost like you were born to do this with the music.”

Marie smiled again.

“That is probably doable.” she conceded. “I’ll need the track.”

“You wanna hear it now?” Eddy asked looking up with a grin. “I have the pre-mix all setup.”

“Play it.” Marie answered, nodding.

Beats and music started to fill the room. Bass and strings flooded the senses. Ambient, full and deep spread through the veins of the body. Marie leaned against her pillows and closed her eyes. The beat was definitely soothing for a dance beat.

She stared at the ceiling as she heard a violin and a piano over the beat.

She sat up again and looked at Ed curiously.

“Ed, is that you on the violin?”

Ed smiled from where he was lying.

“Yeah. Eddy asked me to record something for him. He helped me compose it.”

Marie was impressed.

“That’s a pretty big undertaking, Eddy.”

“I’ve been. . .you know. . .taking some after school courses.” Eddy said, blushing. “Music Composition, Theory and shit like that.”

“That is awesome.” Marie said honestly. “And, Ed, may I say you sound magnificent.”

Ed grinned.

“After seven years I’d hope so.”

“Who’s playing piano, though?” Marie asked. “It doesn’t sound like a keyboard or programmable vocaloid. It really sounds like a piano.”

“It’s Double D.”

Eddy stared at the program on his computer screen and frowned slightly. He watched the progression of the track and made several adjustments. He looked up at Marie.

“We were messing around with a new program he helped me start. It allows me to have greater control over mixing tracks and editing my own work. He gave me a test by playing piano.”

“He. . .plays _piano_?”

Ed looked at Marie curiously, now. 

“He’s always known how to play.” he answered. “He plays that harpsichord thing, too, but he tired of it quickly. He was able to pick up piano pretty easily. His parents didn’t mind because piano was a sign of genius. He can compose pretty good, too. The song you hear is his.”

Marie let her jaw hang open for a minute longer before shutting it and shaking her head.

“How. . .couldn’t I have _noticed_ that!?”

“He could only play at school.” Eddy offered. “That was the only piano he could access. He has a keyboard at his house, though. I don’t know why he wouldn’t tell you about it.”

“Strange.” Marie said shrugging. “Maybe he didn’t think I would be interested. He didn’t know I DJ’ed either.”

“He didn’t know about Dubstep Delilah?” Eddy asked, grinning. “He’d _love_ her.”

“Pssh. I thought for the longest time he rigged your equipment until he told me he didn’t last week.” Marie said crossing her arms. “So, nyah.”

Eddy laughed.

“Nah. It’s all me. He works on it with me because I think he kinda likes it. We should take him out to an event when he gets outta here.”

“Sounds like fun.” Marie said, smiling. “A welcome home kinda thing.”

Ed smiled and flipped a page in his book.

“Mom is happy to help.” he said softly. “She always hated how Double D’s parents left him alone a lot. She tried to invite him over during the holidays, but he was usually very polite about turning her down. She still sent dinner to him anyway."

"He told me.” Marie said.

She sat, startled, as a ringing came up from her bedside. She quickly grabbed her bag and pulled her cell phone out of the side pocket.

“Shit.” she moaned. “I forgot to call Mom and Papa.”

Eddy politely turned the music down as Marie answered the phone. He stared at the screen, frowning.

Double D had been playing piano for years. It was something he used to do all the time. He had been pretty proud of the talent. It bothered him to think that Edd was hiding it for any reason. Or, if there was a more sinister reason that he had stopped playing.

“I know, Papa. I’m sorry. Yes. I got Dinah’s basket. The drive? It was fine. We are safe. We will walk to the hospital tomorrow. It isn’t far and the weather is better here than at home. I know. We will. Love you, too, Papa. Tell Mom I love her. Bye.”

Marie sighed and put her phone on the bed. Salsa music was still blaring in her ear. She looked at Ed and Eddy and smiled.

“I don’t know about _you_ guys, but I am starving.”

“Me, too!” Ed said sitting up. “Can we share?”

“Duh.” Marie said with a smile. “Coming, Eddy?”

“In a sec.” Eddy said looking at his cell phone and then his computer. “Working on one, little thing.”

Marie shrugged and followed Ed to the basket.

“Suit yourself!”

There was a great explanation of all of the food that remained in the basket. Dinah had outdone herself again. It took a few minutes to help Ed understand what he was eating. By the time Marie had got done explaining, Eddy had meandered over and she had to begin again.

 


	46. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

 

“Did Dr. Marius give you like a passcode or something?”

“No, should he have?”

“Sometimes the nurses here are crazy.”

The sun was shining again by the time the trio had woken up that morning. The air was a bit crisper and warmer than before. Ed had helped Marie apply her makeup so that her bruise was completely covered. Save for Eddy and Ed, Marie looked normal.

The trio approached the nurse’s station as Marie was pulling the ID badge out of her book bag. She had instructed Eddy and Ed to have their Driver’s Licenses out. After several minutes of computer interrogation, the nurse smiled and affirmed that Eddy and Ed had permission to be there for visiting hours.

“Helena will take you to the Common Room.” the nurse answered after signing Eddy into the system.

“Hey, Marie!” the brunette nurse from last week called as she came out from behind the desk. “See you brought friends this time.”

“Hello, Helena.” Marie answered. “Yeah. These are my friends from Peach Creek. They’ve known Eddward for a looooong time.”

Helena smiled and motioned them forward. She keyed into the back portion of the hospital and nodded.

“Friends of Eddward are always welcome.” she mused. “He has made a remarkable change of his behaviour. He is participating in group and he has been working in that journal you gave him nonstop!”

Marie smiled sweetly.

“Really?”

“He never lets it out of his sight.” Helena said fondly. “Even at night I think he tries to write in it.”

“At this rate I am going to have to buy him a new one after he’s out.” Marie commented.

Helena laughed.

“If Dr. Marius’ much improved mood is any indicator, Eddward will be released from the hospital in another week or two.”

“Really!? For sure?” Marie asked hopefully.

“Just between us, yes.” Helena advised. “John will miss him when he’s gone! Eddward’s improved his grades a whole percentage point!”

“That’s ol’ Sock Head for you.” Eddy remarked. “Sorry for interrupting. My name’s Eddy.”

“And I’m Ed. One D.” Ed answered habitually.

“Ed, Eddward and Eddy.” Helena said aloud. “How strange and wonderful at the same time.”

She opened the doors to the Common Room which was buzzing with several people already taking advantage of the visiting hours.

“Yo! Marie!”

“Speak of the devil himself.” Helena said as John came out from the Nurse’s Station, grinning.

“Devil? Now, Helena, that isn’t fair.” John answered feigning hurt. “I like to think of myself as a charming renegade.”

“You seem chipper, John!” Marie commented. “It is early for you!”

“Reggie is out this weekend.” John lamented. “But, that just means I get to spend more time here with all of _you_ lovely kittens.”

He smiled at Eddy and Ed.

“You must be the two friends Dr. Marius advised me of earlier.”

“Eddy.” Eddy answered holding out his hand.

“John.” John answered back, shaking the proffered hand.

“I’m Ed.” Ed said smiling.

“Ed, Edd and Eddy.” John said humourously.

“That’s what _I_ said, too!” Helena agreed.

John laughed.

“Well, the Creator does work in mysterious ways.” he relented. “Thanks for bringing them through, Helena.”

“No problem.” Helena replied.

She smirked.

“And he’s only chipper because he has a date tomorrow night with Xia from downstairs.”

Marie looked impressed.

“Look at _you_!”

John blushed.

“She asked me out.” he admitted.

Marie laughed.

“Thank you, Helena.”

Helena waved and left the Common Room.

“Is Eddward going to be long?” Marie asked.

John shook his head.

“Nah. Dr. Marius knew you were coming today. He figured you would come bright and early.”

Marie smiled and nodded.

John tilted his head and looked at her strangely.

“Somethin’s different about you, Marie. You get a new haircut?”

Marie blushed.

“I. . .am wearing my makeup.” she said softly. “I forgot it last time.”

John snapped his fingers.

“That’s it.” he agreed. “You looked different is all. That, and your friends look like they got into a back alley brawl.”

“Some kid at school tried to hit another girl friend of ours.” Eddy supplied easily. “Where I come from, you don’t hit women.”

“Good for you, mate.” John said.

“And, I am a soccer goalie.” Ed offered. “And I got into the same fight.”

“You play football, too?” John asked, immediately interested. “Eddward’s team?”

Ed nodded, smiling.

“You guys are getting ready for the season, yeah?” John asked.

“Soon. We really need Double D back on forward.” Ed answered.

“If I could ever sneak a football in here some time, I’d love to see him play.” John said, sighing.

“Come up to Peach Creek and watch em play.” Eddy said. “It’s the only way to watch Double D in his element.”

“That’s true.” Marie agreed. “The Peach Creek Bombardiers really take it to them in soccer.”

John shuddered at the word.

“You Americans.”

They turned when the Common Room doors opened. For Marie and John it was habit. She smiled when Dr. Marius came in beside Edd.

She had to hand it to the doc. He certainly did good work with the ones he was persistent about. Edd looked a hundred times better.

Edd stopped, startled. He stared at Eddy and Ed for a moment.

Eddy grinned.

“Sup, Sock Head? You bored anyone to death about plants yet?”

Marie hid a laugh behind her hand as Ed thundered forward and bear hugged the smaller Edd. He lifted Double D from the ground and set him back down with a small “oomph.”

“Surprise!” she said when Ed had finished. “Eddy told me he called Dr. Marius. He gave me a ride this weekend.”

Edd looked up at Dr. Marius expectantly.

“It’s true.” Dr. Marius affirmed. “Eddy was quite precocious. I must say you have dedicated friends, Eddward.”

“Precocious?” Eddy asked. “Sounds like a girl word.”

Edd smiled helplessly.

“You came all this way to see me?”

“Of course we did.” Ed answered. “We have been worried!”

Dr. Marius smiled.

“Don’t let me keep you, Eddward. John, may I borrow you for a second?”

“Sure.” the nurse affirmed. “Later, all!”

Marie waved as Dr. Marius followed John back to the nurse’s station. She smiled warmly at Edd and gestured to one of the many tables.

“We could sit at a table for now!”

She noticed that the journal she had bought was firmly clenched in one of Edd’s hands. She felt better despite the butterflies in her stomach. She could feel his eyes staring at her curiously.

Her theatre makeup was thicker and darker than all of her other, normal makeup. She knew that Edd had only seen it when she was in the school play and played the Bride of Frankenstein. Even though Ed had helped her apply a butterfly stencil effect against the bruise, she knew that close inspection would reveal she was hiding something.

If Double D had questions he withheld them. He took Marie’s hand on his own and nodded.

“The one in the corner is free. We would be less obtrusive to others there.”

“That sounds like the Double D I remember.” Eddy said, grinning.

They went to the table in the corner and sat down one by one. As they did, Edd set his journal on the table and looked at his friends curiously.

“Ed, Eddy, you both look like you got into a terrible fight.” he said softly. “Did something happen?”

Eddy grinned.

“Same old, same old, Double D!” he remarked. “Kevin was being a little bitch.”

Edd seemed alarmed.

“Kevin?”

Ed nodded.

“He tried to hurt Nazz.”

“Nazz?” Edd asked. “Why?”

“Because she told him she’d had enough of his fucking attitude and all the shit he’s done.” Eddy answered. “He tried to keep her from going to Pendegrass about the shit he’s been pulling. Wouldn’t let her go so I made him. Course, his football goons were there to back him up. Jerks.”

“You got into a fight at _school_?” Edd asked again.

Ed nodded.

“Yeah. We got suspensions.”

“But, Kevin got expelled.” Eddy laughed. “Serves him right, the douchebag.”

Edd lifted an eyebrow and shook his head.

“You two faired pretty well given the unimaginable odds you must have been against in Kevin and the football team.”

“You don’t hit women.” Eddy said flatly. “It was a suspension well earned.”

“Mr. Woodfield had to come separate us.” Ed said softly. “He actually took it easier on Eddy, me and Sarah. He let us do an extra credit assignment that got us a passing grade in Horticulture.”

“ _Sarah_ was involved!?” Edd cried softly. “Was she hurt, too?”

Ed shook his head quickly.

“No, but she broke Thomas’ nose.”

Marie covered up a laugh.

“My word.” Edd said, dazed. “It’s amazing you all didn’t get in more trouble.”

“The teachers seemed to take it better than most of the shit we pull.” Eddy offered. “It could have been much worse. But, hey, don’t let us bore you with how we got our asses beat. How are you? You coming home soon?”

 


	47. Blood and Fire

**Blood and Fire**

 

Edd smiled and nodded.

“I am doing much better.” he affirmed. “Dr. Marius says that if I continue then I will be able to come home in another week or so.”

“That’s great, Eddward.” Marie said brightly. “We miss you.”

“I’ve been having Susie care for your plants in the Greenhouse.” Ed offered. “She is following your notes exactly.”

“Thank you, Ed.” Double D said genuinely. “That means a lot to me.”

“And, we decided that when you get out, we are going to plan a big welcome back to life party.” Eddy said proudly. “I am going to rock the joint and you are coming with us!”

“Joint?” Edd asked curiously.

“Which one, Eddy?” Marie asked.

“Aqua Tank, Dubstep!” Eddy answered enthusiastically. “I want the Rave Sisters to perform the routine and the song. When I debut it, it is going to be the best debut ever.”

Marie smiled.

“Eddy has a new song he wants to make a routine for.” she explained to Edd. “I heard the pre-mix last night and was pretty impressed. I think we should get permits for Cheshire.”

Eddy grinned maniacally.

“Oh, man, the Cheshire! I haven’t seen that thing since we did the beach gig two years ago!”

“I am. . .lost.” Edd said meekly. “What is a Cheshire?”

“It’s my fire hoop.” Marie answered. “I hula hoop. During some of the routines I use them. I can do several at a time and I have several that light up different colours. It is pretty boss under a black light. Anyway, Cheshire is the name of my fire hoop.”

“Fire hoop?”

Marie nodded.

“May and Nazz light it on fire.” she answered.

Edd looked mortified.

“It’s really cool.” Eddy offered. “Marie does it better than most poi users.”

Marie smiled.

“I have been doing it for several years.” she admitted. “I don’t do it very often because it _is_ dangerous and time consuming. But, for the occasion, I think it is warranted.”

“Think we could get the coloured flames?” Eddy asked.

“If I can get the mixes together.” Marie answered. “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Sweet.” Eddy said rubbing his hands together. “This is going to be fuckin’ sweet.”

Marie smiled and shook her head.

“We have to make sure Aqua gets the permits, though.” she warned. “I don’t want the Fire Marshall busting anyone’s ass because of Cheshire. Plus, I don’t want them to try and take it again.”

“That dude was an asshole.” Eddy said aloud. “We didn’t even light the thing on _fire_ that night!”

“No, but it had the ability to be _set_ on fire.” Marie corrected. “That’s all he cared about.”

“What do you have there, Double D?”

Ed spoke up and pointed to the journal that Edd had set on the table.

Edd smiled.

“It’s a journal.”

“Spiffy looking journal.” Eddy said admirably. “Did they give that to you?”

“Marie got it for me.” Edd answered. “Last week.”

“It was a hurry home, early Valentine’s Day present.” Marie offered. “I felt bad he’d be stuck up here.”

“Hey, that’s right. The V-D Dance is coming up.” Eddy sighed. “I had pushed that outta my mind.”

“You shouldn’t have.” Marie scolded. “The school is paying you!”

“Pssh. Nobody else at the school knows I DJ. All I have to do is play sappy, watered down crap and keep the teachers happy. That doesn’t take skill _or_ brains.” Eddy answered.

“I am sorry I won’t be out by then.” Edd said softly. “Even if they let me leave, it won’t be until Sunday next week or a little after.”

“That’s okay.” Marie said, smiling. “Like I said, you aren’t going to miss much.”

Ed nodded silently.

“I have a question.” Eddy said seriously.

Everyone at the table looked at him as he set his palms down on the table and frowned. After a moment’s deliberation, Eddy looked up at Double D.

“Why didn’t you ever tell Marie you played piano?”

Marie raised an eyebrow. She felt Edd start as he stared across the table. She looked up at him when he didn’t answer after a few seconds.

When it was apparent that Double D was not going to speak, she smiled half-heartedly and shook her head.

“It isn’t really a big deal.” she said lightly. “I heard your song in Eddy’s pre-mix. Ed had performed a piece on violin and Eddy had mixed it with a recording of your piano. It was really beautiful. I never knew you played piano so it surprised me.”

“He’s been playing since he was _five_.” Eddy interrupted, crossing his arms. “He’s been helping Ed over here play violin for years. Who do you think is his piano accompaniment at State?”

“Eddy, it’s okay. Really.” Marie said quickly. “I am not out to make anyone upset.”

“It does not upset me.”

Marie looked at Edd as Double D’s hand spread out over the journal in front of him. A kind smile drifted across his face as he looked at Eddy, amused.

“I never told Marie because she never asked.”

Eddy frowned.

“You are a pretty good liar, Double D.”

“Eddy, please!” Marie said firmly.

She stopped when Edd raised his hand and shook his head.

“ _He_ has a right to be upset.” Double D answered carefully. “I stopped playing when you and I started dating. I found I had other interests I wanted to pursue. When I stopped playing, a chunk of the music Eddy mixed went with it.”

“Pshh.” Eddy said again. “I have so much music I could play for years. That isn’t the point.”

“Then what _is_ the point?” Edd asked back.

“That you _played_ piano because it was an outlet for behaviour _like this_!”

Ed winced when Eddy reached across the table and grabbed Double D’s wrist. His hands were knotted together to keep them from fidgeting. His eyes were pensively observing the developing situation.

Double D calmly let Eddy hold his left arm hostage. He caught Eddy’s glare with a soft sigh.

“Are you insinuating that I stopped playing because I had met Marie and I was channeling aggression through her?”

“No, you dingbat.” Eddy said fiercely. “I am insinuating that this cutting shit has gone on long before now. I am _insinuating_ that you never told Marie about the piano because _she’d have found out_. Most of all, Double D, I am accusing you of doing it _on purpose_.”

 


	48. Exit Strategy

**Exit Strategy**

 

The horrible, acrid uneasiness that had filled Marie’s stomach last night lurched forward. She felt herself lean to staunch the pain. She shook her head and felt tears stinging her eyes.

_I can’t cry. I can’t. If I cry my makeup will eventually start to run. I can’t cry._

“Eddy, please.” she whispered.

Eddy eased back when he noticed how pale Marie had gotten. He looked at her, concerned, before frowning at Double D. He let go of his friend’s hand.

“I kept silent about it to Ed because I knew he wouldn’t have been able to handle it. He’s a softie. I kept quiet about it when you first started dating Marie because I thought that you’d found something worth caring about. After the dance and what happened, I knew what would follow.

“I should have done something. I should have told someone like you did on Marie. There was never a time the pot calling the kettle black rang more true to me. You went to the counselor and the nurse without hesitation. You were flawless in that execution. You could ask others to help you help someone else. . .but you couldn’t ask for someone to help _you_!”

There was a heavy silence that fell across the table. The sunlight shined through the windows. Shadows scattered across the floor as the wind moved trees outside. There were no words for a few minutes. Finally, Double D sighed softly.

“I never wanted my burden to be anyone else’s.” he answered. “I never wanted Marie or my friends to get dragged down by what I had accepted as my life. But my friends were the only connection to the world I had. Marie made me deliriously happy. Those were things I wanted to keep at all costs.

“When my parents had told me that I needed to leave Marie, they may as well have asked me to commit suicide. They had made the same suggestion about my friends. I needed a better class of people to surround myself with if I wanted to get anywhere in life. The battles I had to fight to stay in Peach Creek when I had graduated Middle School were intense.

“The victories were keeping my friends and my heart.”

Edd paused and looked down at his arms. His eyes were far away for a moment. He winced and shook his head.

“But they came at a very heavy cost.”

Marie was trembling. Her body felt numb and full of pain all at the same time. Tears slid down her face even as she begged for them not to fall. To think that Edd had been hiding this all this time hurt. It hurt and it felt strange.

It was one thing when you believed it was the pain of losing someone close to you that was causing unusual behaviour. It was another thing entirely when you found out that, that same someone had been suffering for much longer.

“My parents have had high expectations of me my entire life.” Edd continued softly. “They have made me remember that I need to succeed and be the best at everything that I do. I was a constant testament to their success as parents. No one realizes how stressful that is on the child. No one realizes that the expectation of success is almost certainly bound to meet with failure eventually.

“It was always about “why couldn’t you try harder?” Or, “at your age I was creating molecule strains and genome strings.” It was never, “you did a great job.” It was never “I love you for who you are, Eddward.”

“No. It was always, “why can’t you be _better_ , Eddward?”

Edd stopped and closed his eyes.

“I can only do so much. After that, it is out of my hands. My self-harm had gotten out of control. It was beyond reasoning. After Marie, it was a fever pitch. I wanted it to hurt. I wanted every, single part of me to be stripped away. I deserved to be in pain and suffer for all of the miserable, hurtful, embarrassing things I did at that dance and immediately afterward.

“I deserved to lose Marie, my friends and everything I had come to cherish. It seemed fair after what had happened. I could never cut deep enough. I could never fall fast enough. Some nights I could touch the edge of infinity, but I always came crashing back to reality.

“I didn’t want to die. I wanted to suffer. In that one venture I was entirely successful.”

Edd looked up at Eddy with a countenance somewhere between moroseness and satisfaction.

“The only thing I hadn’t counted on was that my friends cared more about my well-being than I had realised.”

Ed winced and looked at his counterpart painfully.

“Double D, we wouldn’t know what to do without you!” he said softly. “You are the cornerstone of our group! We care about all of you, not just _some_ of you!”

“Lummox is right.” Eddy echoed, frowning. “You should have come to us. We’d come to _you_ if we had troubles. Maybe that is what pushed you so far. . .you had your parents harping you up and down on a daily basis. Then, with Ed and me constantly barking at your heels, you probably felt cornered and upset.

“I know I can drive some people to madness.”

“While unarguably true,” Edd said good-naturedly, “it isn’t your fault. It isn’t Ed’s fault, and it isn’t Marie’s fault. It’s _my_ fault. In my mind, being in fierce, physical pain gave me reason for the emotional turmoil. The more treacherous the storm emotionally, the more dangerous the pain became. By the time Marie called the hospital the night she found me, I had been bleeding for two hours.

“If she hadn’t barged inside I wouldn’t be here. My parents would have found me on the floor whenever they would have returned. I did not want to live at that point. But, I could never end it painlessly. It wouldn’t be fair if it was painless.”

Eddy was going to remark when Marie made a horrible retching noise. He and Edd both rose to their feet when she leaned to the side and vomited.

“Marie!?”

Everything was too hot. Everything felt faraway and out of place. Sounds were muffled and the light was growing dimmer. Maybe the light was getting too bright. She didn’t know anymore. The acidic smell and taste of her breakfast made her even more nauseous. Sweat slid down her temple.

_He’s going to see the bruise. Shit. Shit. Shit._

John came hurrying out of the Nurse’s Station as several people looked at the table curiously. He could see Eddy and Edd trying to lift Marie to a sitting position.

“Yo, Daphne, page Dr. Marius for me, will you?”

The guard at the Nurse’s Station nodded and picked up the phone.

John came up to Marie and knelt down. He gently pushed her chair back from the mess on the floor and eased her head up carefully. He could feel how hot her forehead was as he smiled faintly.

“Hey, love, I know I’m ugly, but you don’t have to lose your breakfast over it.”

Marie tried to smile and shook her head.

“S. .Sorry.” she whispered. “I. . .don’t. . .”

John quickly stood and held Marie over the floor. He shook his head when she vomited a second time.

“Better call Helena or Poppy up here, too. Tell them Hazmat.” he called to the guard.

He turned back to Marie when she finished and made a sobbing noise in her throat.

“It’s all right, darlin’.” he whispered soothingly. “Just a bit of the flu or food not sitting right. No worries about the mess. I’ve cleaned up worse.”

He looked at Eddy and Ed.

“Was she feeling bad this morning or yesterday?”

Ed shook his head.

“She didn’t say anything.”

Eddy frowned.

“She probably wasn’t feeling too good emotionally.” he admitted.

John looked at him curiously.

“Please. . .”

Marie’s voice was strained in her throat. Her vision was going in and out. She winced. It was way too hot in this building.

“. . .please. . .don’t. . .”

“John?”

John looked up when Dr. Marius came back into the Common Room. He looked grave as he came up to them.

“Marie’s a bit under the weather.” John answered softly. “She feels like she is running a fever, but that could be stress. Eddy was mentioning how she may have been stressed out earlier.”

“. . .don’t. . .”

Dr. Marius frowned when Marie looked up. He could see that the combination of sweat and tears had caused a bit of her makeup to run. From beneath the heavy layers he could see the healing wound instantly.

He shook his head.

“John, I want you to take her to Recovery. Talk to the Head Nurse on Duty about finding her an empty room. I want vitals and any information you can garner from her.”

“Can do.” John answered. “Daphne, there’s a pan over there somewhere. Can you bring it to me?”

A tall, broad shouldered woman with dark, ebony hair and skin came over with a small, pink tub in her hands. Her dark, blue police uniform had two ID badges and several patches attached to it. Her nails were painted a very ornate colour. Her hair was done up in a tight bun and she looked at Marie sympathetically.

“Don’t worry, honey. He makes all the pretty girls puke.”

Marie smiled weakly and took the proffered tub. She held it in shaking hands while John lifted her up in his arms.

“Har, har, Daph.” John replied. “Dr. Marius, will you be able to monitor the floor until I return?”

“Yes. I will have Helena or Samantha come and take over for you.” Dr. Marius answered. “Do not leave her side. Send another nurse or page when you have a room.”

“You got it.”

Edd watched, pensive, as John walked toward the Common Room doors. He winced and shook his head.

“Marie.”

“It was my fault.”

 


	49. More Than You Know

**More Than You Know**

 

Eddy frowned. He picked up Marie’s book bag from the floor as Helena returned with an orderly and a small, green eyed woman with auburn hair. He watched as the orderly moved forward with a cart of cleaning supplies.

“Your fault?” Dr. Marius asked. “How so?”

“I knew Double D had been doing this shit long before now.” Eddy answered sourly. “I knew he was using it as an outlet for all of the stuff his mom and dad put him through. I thought it would get better when he and Marie hit it off. For a while, he was better.

“It had always pissed me off how he never came to me or Ed. It always pissed me off that I couldn’t help him after all of the shit he’d done for me. I wanted to fuckin’ kick his parents until they realized they had one of the best kids in the world. Instead, all I could do was watch him destroy himself.”

Edd stared at Eddy painfully. He extended his hand helplessly.

“Eddy, is that what you think?” he asked softly. “That I blamed you?”

Eddy cast his eyes to the side.

“That I was the cause.” he murmured. “That Ed and I had done something to do with it. Maybe we could have tried harder.”

Edd shook his head and walked over to where Ed and Eddy were standing. He silently put an arm around each of them. Tears slowly slid down his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

“It was never your fault.” he whispered hoarsely. “Never. And I couldn’t have been more fortunate to have you both as friends.”

“Try not to forget that next time you feel like hacking yourself to pieces, Mike Myers.”

Eddy threw his arm around Double D and hugged him tightly. He grinned when Ed let out an unbecoming sob and hugged them both.

“Careful, big guy. You’ll smash us.”

Ed sniffled and set Eddy and Double D back on the ground. He wiped his tears away with his coat sleeve.

“Don’t leave us ever again, Double D.” he said aloud. “We’ll always be your friends.”

“And, despite occasional setbacks, we are always going to be there for you.” Eddy added, grinning. “We got your back.”

Edd smiled helplessly and shook his head.

“Thank you, Eddy, Ed.”

Dr. Marius smiled faintly.

“Eddward has mentioned you two often. You have been a great source of conversation for him. It is good that he has such close friends.”

“Talking about us in therapy already?” Eddy sighed dramatically. “I was hoping you’d hit your thirties before your shrink would hear about our exploits.”

Edd laughed softly.

“Sorry, Eddy.”

Ed watched the orderly clean the floor and nod satisfactorily. He turned when Helena and the younger woman came up to them.

“Dr. Marius, is everything okay?”

Dr. Marius nodded and looked at Helena.

“It is quite alright now.” he answered. “Marie is feeling ill today.”

“That’s too bad!” Helena said softly. “Hopefully it isn’t serious?”

“I am not certain. I have John administering some fluids as I doubt she will be able to retain any for the moment. Are you currently on rounds, Helena?”

“Halfway through them.” Helena offered. “But Poppy said she would take my shift so I could watch the Common Room for John.”

The smaller woman beside her nodded and looked at Dr. Marius.

“It isn’t a trouble.” she replied. “I will go ahead and pick up where Helena left off.”

“Thank you, Poppy.” Dr. Marius answered. “Helena if John pages you or Daphne, please let him know that I have taken our party to my office.”

Helena nodded.

“Can do.”

Dr. Marius looked at the three, young men in front of him.

“Did Marie’s bag suffer any damage?”

Eddy looked at the bag in his hand and shook his head.

“Nope. I think she missed it.”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“Let’s go back to my office. I think we should have a discussion.”

Before Edd could protest, the doctor smiled and continued.

“Let Marie settle a little before we see to her.” he added. “She may have been worn out. I am sure she has been busy getting ready for the end of the year.”

Edd nodded and grabbed his journal from the table. He looked at Dr. Marius quizzically.

“Come.”

Dr. Marius led the trio down the hall and toward the elevator. He said ‘hello’ to several doctors meeting outside a room before pressing the button and allowing the elevator doors to open. He allowed the Eds to drift in ahead of him before entering the elevator behind them. He pressed the button for his floor.

They were silent and followed Dr. Marius out into the reception area of his office floor. DeeDee was sitting at the front and looked up when they approached.

“Good Morning, Dr. Marius.”

“Good Morning, DeeDee.” Dr. Marius answered. “Any messages?”

“Just a prescription refill request.” DeeDee replied. “I am passing it to Helena for review. I am sure if she has any questions she’ll ask. Hi, Eddward!”

Edd blushed and smiled sheepishly.

“Hello, again, DeeDee.”

“Are these your friends?”

Edd nodded.

DeeDee smiled warmly. She tilted her head and looked confused.

“Did Marie not come visit this weekend?”

“She fell under the weather in the Common Room.” Dr. Marius offered. “I had John take her to Recovery to see if the Head Nurse had a room free.”

DeeDee’s face changed to concern.

“Oh, poor, Marie! You know, I think Lindsey is in Recovery this morning. If anyone’s on Head Duty it is her or Roger. I will call down there and see if I can help John expedite things.”

“Thank you, DeeDee.”

Double D spoke before Dr. Marius. He looked genuinely thankful as DeeDee beamed.

“Can’t help but do what I can for a sweetheart like you, Eddward.” she answered.

Dr. Marius smiled and gestured the others forward.

They followed him down the hallway and through another to the door across from a drinking fountain and the bathrooms. Dr. Marius used a key to open the office door and turned on the lights inside. He allowed the Eds to file behind him. He quietly shut the door and smiled.

“Seat yourselves.”

Edd automatically drifted to the couch across from Dr. Marius’ chair. He sat down and put his journal on his lap. He kept his hands on it while Eddy shrugged and plopped down beside him. He set Marie’s bag in between his and Double D’s feet. Ed took more care sitting down on Edd’s other side. He looked frightened.

Dr. Marius opened his notebook and set it on the coffee table in between them. He set his pen down on it and sat down in the chair across from the couch. He waited for a few moments before threading his fingers together and staring at the Eds.

“Who would like to start the story of how we all got here?”

 


	50. Pushed Too Far

**Pushed Too Far**

 

Double D was surprised. He stared, stupidly, as Dr. Marius patiently waited. This seemed extremely unusual for the doctor. Edd had grown accustomed to Dr. Marius’ unusual way of psychiatry. The quirks about his doctor made him enjoyable to work with on a daily basis. Now, asking the point of _why_ everyone was seated in front of him seemed silly---even for him.

Ed continued to stare like a deer in the headlights. His hands fidgeted in front of him. He tore his gaze toward Eddy when the smallest of the three sighed dramatically.

“Oh, for the love of Christ,” Eddy said aloud, “it is because we knew things about Double D that probably could have stopped this. We could have said something to keep it from getting worse. Ed or I should have beat the living shit outta the dork when he did such horrible things to Marie. We shoulda told him what he was doing was hurting him, not helping.”

Dr. Marius smiled again and shook his head.

“Admirable, Eddy, is it? But, you know that is not what I’m talking about.”

“Dr. Marius, I don’t understand.” Edd interrupted. “My friends may have suspected what I was doing, Eddy may have known as he says, but I wouldn’t listen to them. I acted on my own.”

Eddy sighed again.

“He’s not asking about your cutting habit.” he said softly. “He’s asking about what happened to Marie.”

Ed groaned and grabbed at the lapels of his coat. He shook his head and looked at Eddy reproachfully.

“You promised, Eddy!” he said softly. “You promised Marie you wouldn’t _tell Double D_!”

“Tell me what?” Edd said quickly. “What about Marie?”

“Sorry, Drumstick,” Eddy said quietly, “I let one friend get away with something bad to watch him nearly kill himself. I am not going to let my business partner do the same thing. Double D deserves to know and he should have the right to _do_ something about it.”

“Violence aside,” Dr. Marius warned, “is there something more to this, Eddy?”

“Of course there is.” Eddy answered sourly. “That’s why you asked.”

“I only asked because John mentioned you had said Marie was emotionally stressed.” Dr. Marius commented. “It obviously weighs heavy on your minds because Marie did not wear makeup like that even _when_ she wore it.”

Edd winced.

He hadn’t noticed at all. Looking back on it, Marie did have her eyes painted heavily today. He hadn’t thought much about it because he was so happy to see her.

He looked at Eddy.

“Eddy, did something. . .happen to Marie?”

Eddy nodded.

“Remember how Lummox and I told you we got into a fight with Kevin and his buddies?” he asked softly.

Edd nodded back.

“We got into the fight because we came up on a fight in the hallway.” Eddy continued. “Kevin has been trying to goad Marie into a fight on school grounds. He has a little leeway because he’s a stupid jock. Marie only has grade smarts and cannot get another suspension. She let him beat her down. By the time Ed and I got there, her nose was bleeding and Sarah was smacking Kevin in the face.

“The part about Nazz was partially true. He said she wouldn’t tell Pendegrass because she was “his.” I had to threaten to break his arm to get him to let her go. I told her to get Pendegrass and all hell broke loose. Sarah had thrown one of Marie’s books at Kevin earlier in the fight. Halfway through, Kevin picked it up and threw it right at Marie.

“It cut the side of her eye open and bruised her up pretty bad. Jimmy helped her and tried to defend her from more harm when Kevin walked up to them. Gotta hand it to ol’ Brace Face, though. He gave Kevin what he deserved.”

Eddy paused before looking at Edd seriously.

“He still thinks you belong to _him_.”

Ed looked at Double D horrified when the smaller Edd started to tremble. He winced and wrung his hands together.

“We would have stopped him, Double D.” he whispered. “If we had known. . .”

Edd clutched his journal in his hands. Every muscle felt too tight. His mind tried to work through what he had heard. The words made sense, but they didn’t fit right. He had known Kevin’s attitude had not changed much since Middle School. There were occasions when Kevin had cornered him after school or on the way home.

He had been strong enough to convince Kevin it wasn’t worth it. He never imagined he would take his obsession out on Marie.

Dr. Marius observed Edd’s behaviour and calmly lowered his hands.

“That is a spotlight into a dark corner, isn’t it?” he asked gently. “Eddward, I want you to sit calmly and breathe. Tensing and fretting about the scenario is only going to cause you more duress and put more pressure on Marie. To betray trust of one friend or loved one to help another can be difficult. I am sure your friends meant well when this fight occurred.”

“Well, you don’t think I’d do _this_ to my money maker on a daily basis, do you?” Eddy interrupted, pointing to his face. “Kevin is an asshole that thinks that the world is his oyster. The kind of shit that he let himself get into over the years makes _me_ shudder. _ME_ , Doc! It is one thing when the bastard picks on us; it is another when he picks on our girlfriends.”

“Is Nazz your girlfriend?”

Eddy blushed scarlet and sputtered.

Ed looked over at him curiously.

“Eddy?”

“We’ve been _talking_ , all right!?” Eddy said, throwing up his hands. “Since she left Kevin, she has been free to do. . .other things! Like, compose music with me and plan routines. . .it isn’t anything _serious_!”

Double D took a slow, even breath and closed his eyes. He focused on clearing his mind and relaxing his muscles. Dr. Marius was right. Being upset about the past wasn’t going to help in the present. He needed to be rational and understanding to how this affected Marie. He needed to be supportive first.

Violence could come later.

He slowly let his fingers relax against his journal as he reminded himself of that. He smiled and looked at Eddy.

“Nazz would be a step up for you.”

Eddy looked at Edd, dumbfounded, as Ed laughed softly. He frowned a little and shoved Double D’s arm.

“You’re lucky you’re sick, Sock Head.” he muttered. “Sides, this isn’t about me.”

Dr. Marius smiled.

“Of course it is, Eddy. It is about all of you. That’s why we are talking. I want to fill in the gaps between what I know of Eddward and what I don’t. Obviously Eddward’s parents feel that their own expertise outmatches mine. I want to hear from those who have been closest to him. They can tell me more about Eddward’s thoughts and feelings outside of this office.”

Eddy looked at Dr. Marius like he was crazy.

“You aren’t like _any_ shrink I have seen, heard or spoken with.” he said finally.

Ed nodded slowly.

“You talk to us like we are equals.” he added. “Like, we are a part of diagnosing Double D.”

“But you are.” Dr. Marius said encouragingly. “You both have been with Eddward your whole lives. You grew up together, you had adventures together and you traversed difficult times together. Still, you remain the best of friends through it all.

“Most people are lucky to have _one_ friend as loyal and caring as you and Eddy. Most are lucky to have someone they can turn to when they have nowhere else to go. I have seen lesser relationships crumble. What the three of you have transcends. That means everything.

“I cannot possibly begin to understand the _real_ Eddward if I do not ask those who _know_ the real Eddward.”

Eddy stared suspiciously until he noticed that Double D did look calmer. His hands had relaxed and his face had eased. His eyes were not overcome by grief or anger. They weren’t staring listlessly either.

“Kevin is a kid that has always been a bully. He picked on us a lot because he could. We weren’t popular. It wasn’t until we were in Middle School that we finally got accepted by our classmates. Kevin didn’t mind Double D too much. Double D is really smart and helped everyone in the cul-de-sac.

“When we were about ready to enter Middle School, Kevin got meaner and Double D got more withdrawn.”

Ed stopped and looked down at his hands. His brow twisted in frustration as he shook his head.

“Double D started coming home with me a lot. I didn’t mind. I was happy to have him over. I didn’t like to study a lot, but he was really nice about helping me with my homework. He even got me interested in books. I love H.G. Wells. I didn’t even know about that author. The books don’t have pictures, but you don’t need them with _his_ work.”

“I like _The Invisible Man_ myself.” Dr. Marius said humourously. “So, we have the portrait of a school bully that has an unhealthy obsession with Eddward?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Eddy said, frowning. “If you include _owning_ people in that category.”

“Owning?” Dr. Marius asked. “Explain.”

“It’s quite simple, really.” Edd interrupted softly. “Kevin admitted to me that he had feelings for me. I told him I did not feel the same way but admired him as a friend. He did not take the rejection well as I started dating Marie shortly thereafter.”

“That.” Eddy said pointing at Edd.

Dr. Marius frowned and put his elbows on the arms of his chair. He put his threaded fingers against his lips and pondered. After a moment he began to speak slowly.

“I see. Kevin admitted to wanting an intimate relationship which you refused. The rejection must have hurt on a deep, personal level. The hurt worsened when he saw you with Marie.”

Edd nodded.

“That gave him no right to take it out on Marie.” Eddy interjected. “Sure, Kanker can defend herself, but she shouldn’t _have_ to defend herself. Double D doesn’t _belong_ to anyone.”

“About that,” Dr. Marius interrupted, “what do you mean ‘belong?’ Has Kevin made such claims out loud?”

“That’s what he said to Jimmy.” Eddy answered. “He told Jimmy that Marie had _taken_ Double D from him.”

“He said that to them?” Edd asked softly.

He winced.

“I did not think he would take it so far.”

“He’s been harassing her ever since you left.” Eddy argued. “He constantly tries to provoke her or get her to fight back! If the teachers finally hadn’t intervened, it may have gotten worse!”

“Eddward, has Kevin made threats to you?”

Dr. Marius waited patiently as Edd held his journal closer. He was used to Edd’s behaviour in the therapy room. He was getting better at reading the young man’s expressions and body language. He could discern when Edd was trying to hide something or rationalize it.

“He used to.” Edd admitted. “When I first started seeing Marie he told me that we’d hated one another forever. I told him I had never hated Marie. We were growing up and were more mature than we were when we were kids. He told me that he knew what I was and knew what I needed.

“He’s confronted me several times. He uses his strength against mine. I am a pacifist. I don’t want to engage in physical confrontation.”

Ed winced when Double D looked up with a hard, hateful glare.

“But in times of great duress, I will use force when necessary.”

“Jesus, Double D, did you _hit_ him?” Eddy asked incredulously.

“I shoved him back the last time he cornered me after soccer practise.” Edd answered. “I told him if he ever came near me again I would call the police and have him arrested. When he told me that I would sing a different tune if he got rid of “distractions” in my life, I told him he would be better off keeping such notions just that.

“If he turned to Marie I would make him pay.”

“That’s pretty sick, Double D.”

 


	51. Unwanted Affection

**Unwanted Affection**

 

“Eddy. . .”

Ed frowned when Eddy spoke out of turn.

“It is all right, Ed. I understand Eddy’s reaction.” Dr. Marius commented. “It is normal. For Eddward, these feelings are generated by his loyalty and dedication to those he loves. His resort to violence is only made when he is left with no other option to protect what he cares about in his life. While it may seem dark and unwarranted, it is typical with young adolescents.”

“Marie had never mentioned that he was bothering her.” Edd said carefully. “I knew she would assume he was doing it because he has been that way as long as we’ve known him. I didn’t want to bother her with Kevin telling me what he had. I felt sorry for Kevin. Not because he admitted he was homosexual and liked me, but because he was so hard on _himself_ because of it.”

“Self-hating homo.” Eddy answered, shrugging.

“Stop it, Eddy.” Ed scolded. “Even if he’s a dick it doesn’t mean _you_ have to be one, too.”

“Ed is correct.” Dr. Marius sighed. “A bully is often bullied himself. It still gives him no right to act and lash out like he has. To start such a fight in school is a sign of distress.”

“Kevin’s mind must be a constant state of distress, then.” Eddy scoffed.

“Why do you say that, Eddy?” Dr. Marius asked.

“Kevin’s dad walked out on him and his mom when he was a baby.” Eddy answered. “He grew up with a mom who tried her hardest and still fell short. She gave her son every opportunity to succeed and he takes it and does _nothing_ with it. She tried so hard for him. In the end, he didn’t try for himself.”

“I see.” Dr. Marius said. “Kevin has a rough home life, then?”

“Are you kidding?” Eddy asked back. “His mother practically hands him anything he wants. He’s never had to suffer for anything. Maybe that is his problem. His mother never made him work for anything. She always gave it to him. When someone finally told him “no” and that he _couldn’t_ have something, it was probably a pretty big blow to his fuckin’ ego.”

“Privilege can lead to a loss of moral character.” Dr. Marius commented. “Perhaps Kevin’s inability to reason what is right and wrong stems from this.”

“He’s never had to work hard for anything.” Ed said softly. “His mother works herself to death to give her son what he wants. He’s always tried to pretend he’s something he isn’t.”

“In what way?” Dr. Marius asked.

“For instance, Nazz is a longtime friend of ours.” Ed continued. “She is a beautiful girl raised by parents who are hippie flower children. She is sweet and kind. She’s been with Kevin for years, but he never really hugs her, holds her hand or even kisses her like I do with May. It always seemed so cold and artificial. So alien.”

“It _is_ alien to him, Ed.” Eddy offered. “He doesn’t know how to respond to her. He doesn’t want a _female_.”

“Did he mistreat Nazz?” Dr. Marius asked.

“All the time.” Eddy said hatefully. “He called her stupid and fat and told her she needed to start dressing like a cheerleader. He hated her long hair and he hated that she wore long dresses and skirts. He always found something in her to complain about.”

“He wanted Nazz to be something she wasn’t.” Dr. Marius answered. “Kevin is displacing his anger onto others. Whether it stems from shame or from something else, I am not certain. What I can be certain of is that this sudden burst of violence is likely being caused by Eddward being in the hospital and Marie being the one that helped us assist him.”

Edd looked up at Dr. Marius.

“Marie didn’t do this to me.” he said firmly. “The actions I took were my own. I wouldn’t have wanted her to find me like she did. I still wish she hadn’t seen me like that.”

“Kevin is likely to continue this behaviour, Eddward.” Dr. Marius warned. “If nothing stops him, then he may take his obsession and jealousy to a much higher level. He has hurt Marie already. Speaking of which, why wasn’t this young man arrested?”

“Marie begged her mom to drop the charges.” Ed answered softly. “She said he was doing it to bully her and that he was a minor anyway. He wasn’t worth it. He got expelled for two weeks, but I don’t know if it will do any good. Maybe if Double D is back by then he will think twice, but like I said, Kevin has been getting weirder lately.”

Dr. Marius frowned. He looked off to the side before sighing and removing his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“This unhealthy obsession must be stopped.” he murmured. “If this young man is allowed to continue on the path he has chosen, there may be something much worse down the road.”

“I will handle Kevin when I return, Dr. Marius.” Edd said calmly. “He was warned once and he has gotten away with it once. If it happens again, there are no more free chances.”

“Eddward, violence never solves a problem. It only makes it worse.” Dr. Marius warned.

“I am not threatening violence or even talking of violence.” Edd responded. “All I am saying is that he will not do it again. I will do what I have to do to protect the ones I care about.”

“There are other ways, Eddward.”

“I appreciate your concern, Dr. Marius.” Edd interrupted softly. “But I do not plan to have to hurt anyone. It isn’t in my nature to want to hurt people.”

“Yeah, it took Coach three weeks to get Double D to slide tackle anyone.” Ed offered. “He isn’t a violent person by nature.”

“But even a monk gets pushed so far before snapping.” Eddy said grimly. “There is such a thing as infinite patience, but the cost of such a venture is usually too great for one person.”

Dr. Marius was quiet for a moment before smiling serenely.

“You all have a wonderful relationship.” he mused. “You have a connection that allows you to understand each other perfectly. That is a rare gift. Cherish it. As for Eddward’s comments, I know that he is not a violent person. I think that everyone that has met him would say he wouldn’t hurt a fly if he could help it. That being said, it must be taken into account that further aggravating the situation would not be wise.”

“Kevin is not going to stop no matter _what_ Double D does.” Eddy said seriously. “Edd isn’t a violent person and he _got_ violent with Kevin. It didn’t stop the bastard. It only encouraged him.”

“He may see Eddward’s resistance as a game.” Dr. Marius said again. “People with obsession tend to think that the one they obsess over feels the same way. Even if this isn’t the case, the obsessed person believes it to be true. Any form of resistance, denial or form of blocked connection is interpreted as a form of “playing hard to get.”

“Then how do you win against such a person?” Ed asked. “It is like a lose-lose situation.”

“Not exactly.” Dr. Marius responded. “Certain types of obsession can be contained and controlled. Kevin’s obsession may come from the misunderstanding of his sexuality. Eddward has been kind to him and understands most things. That small bit of reality may have given Kevin something to cling to when he was confused and upset about his feelings.

“Eddward’s sense of reassurance and intelligence may have been the ignition for Kevin to associate Eddward’s _person_ as a form of obsession. If Kevin had the _person_ , then he could have the infinite _comfort_ that came with it. He could be comfortable around someone that was kind and mutable. If he _had_ that person, then he could _have_ what he believed was normal.”

“So, let me break what _you_ said down so I can understand.” Eddy said, frowning. “You mean that Kevin thought that Double D would _sympathise_ with him? And in doing so would _love him_?”

“I did not say love, Eddy.” Dr. Marius cautioned. “I said being comfortable with himself. If you notice when Eddward walks into any room of this hospital, people are always saying ‘hello’ or know his name. I assure you that this is not typical of every patient.

“DeeDee, bless her, couldn’t remember her own last name if it wasn’t on her name tag. For her to remember Eddward specifically means that he has made an impression on her.

“The types of feelings that a person gets when they are at ease or comfortable are like a drug. When a person feels a connection with another, that feeling intensifies and it is wonderful. But, like with any drug, too much can lead to dependence or abuse. The feelings are great, but only if both people retain what make them individuals within the pair.

“Kevin made the assumption that Eddward felt the exact same way. Remember when Kevin cornered Eddward one day. It was sudden and he pressured Eddward to respond. He even went so far as to tell Eddward that he knew what he was even if he didn’t.

“Kevin was so dependent on the feelings that Eddward gave him that he wanted them for his own. This meant taking Eddward if he did not agree. Or worse, taking someone _else out_ of the picture to get what he wanted.”

“I did sympathise with him.” Edd added carefully. “I couldn’t feel sorry for him personally as I did not feel the same way or have the same struggle. But I felt sorry he could not express his feelings to others. You could tell that keeping it inside was hard. He was fighting it. Having to turn him down was painful, but I couldn’t be something I wasn’t.”

“No one should.” Dr. Marius agreed. “This adds a complexity that makes our collective situation stressful. I would not say it is in dire straits yet, but it is certainly becoming more difficult.”

“Kevin is out for two weeks.” Eddy repeated. “He isn’t allowed anywhere near school grounds and I have been watching Kanker’s back since Sock Head landed himself here.”

Edd stared at Eddy as Ed nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. Eddy’s been making sure she had a ride home or that someone is walking close to her when she walks home. I have been asking my sister, Sarah, to walk with her.”

“Is this the same Sarah that stood up to Kevin in the hallway?” Dr. Marius asked, amused.

Ed blushed.

“Yeah. Our mom wasn’t happy about that. I mean, she was proud of Sarah for standing up for her friends and her morals, she just wished that Sarah hadn’t thrown things and gotten into a fight like Eddy and I did.”

“She’s always had a freakish temper.” Eddy added, shuddering. “You can hear her yelling a block away when she’s riled up.”

“It is good that Marie has such caring friends.” Dr. Marius said aloud. “It would be wise to continue that behaviour. I am not raising the flag in alarm, but I believe it is reason for caution. While Kevin cannot come onto school grounds, he isn’t forbidden from confronting any of you _off_ of them.”

“I feel sorry for him if he tries.” Eddy muttered. 

“Why?”

“I’ve seen Marie’s dad.” Eddy offered. “He looks like a mean mother fucker. If anyone fucks with his daughter I bet heads will roll. Literally.”

Dr. Marius smiled faintly.

“I have had the privilege to meet him before.” he said. “He does have that feeling about him.”

“Dr. Marius, I want to see Marie.” Edd said softly. “I want to make sure she is all right.”

“I have not received a page from Helena or John.” Dr. Marius said carefully. “They may not have had room in Recovery. Give me a second.”

The door silently opened as Dr. Marius walked into the hall. The lights made a faint humming noise as the Eds sat in silence for a few seconds. Finally, Ed turned to Double D and shook his head.

“We won’t let Kevin hurt Marie.” he said softly. “May and Lee won’t either.”

“Neither will anyone else at school after this last fight.” Eddy said, sighing. “I thought Woodfield was going to murder Kevin and me.”

“Thank you.” Edd said aloud. “Thank you for protecting her in my absence.”

Eddy grinned.

“She’s as much our friend as she is your friend. Even if you guys haven’t dated for the past, three years, the only girl I can picture you with is _her_ , Double D.”

Edd smiled and looked at him gratefully.

“She is the only girl I’ve ever wanted.”

“Then you better take better care of her this time.” Eddy warned. “Lummox and I couldn’t believe what you did the _first_ time. I suppose now that we know your reasons, it makes sense; but don’t leave her out in the cold like that. You can trust Marie with anything. You guys are completely mad for one another. If you have to overdose on something, overdose on _her_.”

“I did not think Kevin was capable of raising a hand to one of his female friends.” Edd said softly. “That he has makes me worry.”

“Kevin will have to try pretty hard to get to Kanker now.” Eddy said crossing his arms. “After the spectacle he made of himself in the hallway.”

Ed nodded in agreement.

“Like I said, one of us is always close by. We won’t let anything happen if we can help it, Double D. But, the same can’t be said of your wackadoo parents.”

Edd looked down at the journal in his hands.

“I know.” he murmured. “My mother continues to make a spectacle here. My father has run off to gods know where. I am sure he remains as much of a threat if my mother continues to drink and raise suspicions at our home.”

“Your parents work on some top secret stuff, Double D.” Eddy said quietly. “Doesn’t it ever bother you that you don’t know what it is?”

“I know exactly what it is.”

Double D looked at Eddy with a grim countenance. His eyes were forlorn.

“My father has spent the better part of a decade working on a strain of highly volatile, highly radioactive strains of chemical compounds and isotopes. He has been searching for the key to infinite energy. He rationalizes that by recycling the half-life of one atom or radioactive element into the form of another, the reduction of half-lives becomes infinite.

“The atom would either change into something else and continue making energy or would recycle into itself. He has been working on this since I was seven. It began after his first project blew up his lab two years prior.”

 


	52. A Little Less Than Legal

**A Little Less Than Legal**

 

Eddy stared at Double D, stunned, while Ed nervously wrung his hands.

“Double D, the amount of energy you would need to create a reaction that constantly recycled itself would be insane.” Ed said aloud. “It would need to reach WMD or similar magnitude to provide the results you wanted! To do so would be criminal and . . .and. . .”

“Illegal.” Double D finished. “Yes. I know that. My father and mother know it, too. It is probably why he has been soliciting funding from sources overseas that are willing to look the other way for a shot at having this technology first.”

“If something was to go wrong or the elements break down, there could be just as much of a meltdown as if it were a radioactive, nuclear accident!” Ed continued.

“How do you know so much about radioactivity?” Eddy asked, startled.

“From all of the radioactive, zombie mutant movies I’ve watched; and because of all my alien comic books!” Ed answered. “You don’t think that artists make up _all_ of that, do you?”

Eddy shrugged and remained silent when Edd sighed.

“Ed, your worry is admirable. I must say, I am surprised you know so much about Nuclear Fission.” Double D said aloud. “But, my father is working in stringent conditions and with elements that pose a _lower_ risk. By all means, that does not make the threat of an accident _safer_ , but it does tend to look better on a resume than “building giant death ray.”

“But, if he _did_ get caught making something in the States . . .?”

Eddy’s voice trailed off.

Edd frowned and thought about this question. He had asked himself this a million times when the pain was intolerable. He had thought about sabotaging his father’s work before. He had a formula and a condition all worked out. The only problem was that radioactive elements could be unpredictable. The slightest change in course could send them spiraling.

The danger of failing and causing a meltdown of the material was greater than his hatred of his situation. If he interfered and it went badly, he would hurt others. Common sense had provided him reason when he had little at the time.

“If my father _were_ to get caught,” Edd mused aloud, “then I imagine he would be forced to forfeit all of his research. Not including the full investigation into his work, his companies and his coworkers. He would be in violation of several laws and treaties that control and govern the use and research of radioactive or dangerous elements.

“Prison, large fines and a world fiasco could ensue. This is all only if the United States Government does not find out that my father has been working with unsavory partners.”

“Unsavory?” Eddy asked.

“Russia, North Korea, the Middle East and a host of others have funded my father’s research. China is a big one. I think that he is working closely with China and Russia right now. He may be there now.” Edd answered indifferently. “The cost of working with negligible allies is steep. But my father has always been single minded. He probably didn’t consider the greater risk because they _threw_ money at him to continue his research.”

“Double D, isn’t it possible to create a renewable energy source for weapons, then?”

Ed looked at Edd with a small frown.

Double D thought for a moment before nodding.

“Yes. The research could be adapted to power or fuel weapons. It could even be _used_ as a source of ammunition. It may even be possible to extend the life of a nuclear explosion so that the effects are repeated again and again in a specific area. The possibilities are endless.”

“Why in the hell would your father want to create such a fuckin’ disaster?” Eddy asked incredulously. “Did he wake up one morning and say, “Hm, it’s a great morning! I think I will build a _world destroying bomb_ today!?”

“I believe he thought that the technology could power biomechanical research to assist other scientists. His first project involved working with dangerous chemicals and diseases in order to manufacture synthetic cures.

“When the work proved too dangerous for humans, I think he intended to create robots that could run forever on a single battery cell. That is where the half-life project came from.” Edd answered.

“I think your dad meant well at first.” Ed offered. “But, something got to his head.”

Edd shook his head.

“No, Ed.” he said softly. “My father has always had this notion that he was destined for greatness. He has been ruthless in that pursuit. Anything standing in the way of that success is simply a nuisance.”

Ed was quiet when Dr. Marius came down the hall and back into the room.

“Well, it took a minute to get DeeDee’s attention,” Dr. Marius said apologetically, “but she informs me that Lindsey has found room for Marie downstairs. They have her on some fluids and have taken some blood work to the lab. She’s still vomiting.

“Is the fight the only thing she has been stressing over, gentlemen?”

“I can’t think of anything else other than being worried about Double D.” Eddy offered. “I mean, she seemed nervous when I drove her home yesterday, but I thought that was the weather. She was feeling okay last night. She ate and everything.”

“What did she eat?” Dr. Marius inquired.

“Someone left something for her on her Dad’s instructions.” Ed interrupted. “From a place in town. Eddy and I had some, too, and we are okay.”

“Ah. Yes. Dinah mentioned to me last week she would send something over to Rusty.” Dr. Marius mused to himself. “It was Greek I take it?”

Ed nodded.

“She didn’t seem upset after eating it last week.” Dr. Marius sighed. “Is she on any regular medication?”

“Venlafaxine 75mg and Nortriptyline 10mg. She takes them both once a day at night.” Edd murmured automatically. “And, I think she is on birth control.”

“You still know her meds?” Eddy asked, smirking. “You liar!”

“I am not lying. That is exactly what she takes!” Edd said, insulted.

“Not about Marie’s meds. . .about _Marie_!” Eddy answered. “You had told us up and down that you didn’t love her anymore after that dance. You are a fuckin’ liar.”

Edd blushed and looked down.

Ed frowned and looked at Eddy.

“Double D prolly said a lotta things he didn’t mean.” he said softly. “He wasn’t feeling like himself. Give it a rest, Eddy.”

“A’ight! Geez! Don’t bite my head off.” Eddy said holding up his hands passively. “I didn’t want to cause a world war.”

“It is all right, Ed.” Double D answered softly. “Eddy means well. He’s right. I mistreated my friends and Marie. If a little, friendly teasing is all I sustain then I think I should be grateful.”

He looked at Dr. Marius.

“Can we see Marie?”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“No excitement, though.” he warned. “She is running a fever. I think John believed it to be related to the nausea, but that is turning out to be a ruse.”

“A ruse?” Ed asked curiously. “How so?”

“She’s been given anti-nausea medication and it has only exacerbated the problem.” Dr. Marius answered gravely. “Does she have any allergies to medication?”

“No.” Edd answered softly. “Not that I am aware of anyway.”

Dr. Marius made a noise in his throat and beckoned the Eds to follow him.

“I have instructed John and Lindsey to run epinephrine in her IV line for the time being. We are pushing fluid to keep the fever from progressing. In your time knowing her, has Marie ever been this ill before?”

“Once.” Eddy said immediately. “I remember Lee taking her up to the hospital when she was 15. Same symptoms. She had been running a fever for a day or two and it spiked. It was out of control and she was nauseous like this. She couldn’t stop throwing up. She was in so much pain from the vomiting that they gave her some pain meds. I guess May told Dingus here that it made the situation worse.”

Edd stopped and stared at the floor. His eyes focused on the fibers as he shook his head.

“Opioids.” he murmured.

“Eddward?”

Edd looked up at Dr. Marius and shook his head again.

“What medication did you give Marie?”

“I am not entirely sure.” Dr. Marius advised. “Lindsey is well qualified to assist with administering any drug needed. The doctor on duty may have advised a dose of pain medication or fever reducer to bring her fever down.”

“Opioids.” Edd repeated. “Marie must be allergic to the medication in the pain meds!”

Dr. Marius stared at Double D for a moment. He shook his head clear and motioned to the elevator.

“Go wait for DeeDee. I am going to send her to escort you to the Recovery Wing. Stay there until I come down. I am going to call John and get another course of treatment started.”

Edd watched as the doctor continued down the hall quickly. He motioned for his friends to follow him as they made their way toward the Reception area.

“Hey, Double D, how did you guess Marie had pain med problems?” Eddy asked curiously.

He hauled Marie’s back pack onto his shoulder and looked at his taller friend.

“Your story.” Edd murmured. “It was too much of a coincidence that the symptoms were the same. Severe allergic reactions can cause vomiting, fever, change in heartbeat and flushing of the face and body. It can cause problems in the Respiratory System and the Central Nervous System if the shock is great enough.”

Eddy lifted his eyebrow and nodded appreciatively.

The Eds watched while Dr. Marius instructed DeeDee to come over to them. They were patient as she made her way over and smiled.

“It must be my lucky day.” she mused aloud. “Seeing so many handsome, young men on my floor!”

Double D and Ed blushed while Eddy grinned.

“You’re too cute to steer clear of, DeeDee.” he replied.

DeeDee giggled before calling the elevator.

“You flatter me.” she insisted. “I will take you to Recovery. It was pretty smart how you thought about the Opioid allergy, Eddward.”

“It made sense after Eddy had told me it had happened before.” Edd said as they got into the elevator and DeeDee pressed the button for the third floor. “She must not be able to take them.”

“Lindsey told me there is no sign of respiratory distress.” DeeDee offered. “The vomiting has eased now that they have epinephrine and the nausea medication in her system. Her fever is what was concerning them. She cannot talk very well right now, but do you know if she can have regular Tylenol?”

Edd nodded.

“I have seen her take that without a problem.” he advised.

DeeDee nodded.

“We need to focus on her fever first.”

“Is it very high?” Edd asked again.

“102.1.” DeeDee answered.

Edd winced as the elevator doors slid open onto a dimly lit floor with soft, muted colours. There was quiet music playing as DeeDee led them down a corridor. A Nurse’s Station sat at the front of another long hallway with doors on either side. They came to a stop as another nurse with blonde, pigtail braids looked up from her work.

“DeeDee! What are you doing down here?”

Her voice was strong yet sweet. Her blue eyes denoted their surprise as she looked at the Eds curiously. She turned her attention back to DeeDee when the taller blonde spoke.

“Dr. Marius called down.” DeeDee answered. “He was talking to John about a possible medication allergy.”

The other nurse bonked her forehead with her palm and shook her head.

“Yes, yes. Of course. Marie Chance. Yes. I have her file from when she was here last. I was looking into the issue when Dr. Marius called. I have John running another course of therapy to be sure we flush her system and avoid any other contraindications.”

“Is it chaos or can Eddward see her?” DeeDee asked softly.

Lindsey leaned over to see who DeeDee was talking about. She smiled faintly.

“She’s been asking us to not tell you something for the last half hour.” she said gently.

Edd nodded.

“I know already.” he answered. “I’m not upset or angry. I just want to know she is all right.”

Lindsey nodded and stood up.

“I’ll take it from here.” she answered.

Eddy nudged Ed and pointed at a few chairs in a small, cramped area near the Nurse’s Station.

Ed nodded silently.

“Hey, Sock Head, go see her. See if she’s stopped blowing chunks. Ed and I will wait here for you.” Eddy said aloud.

Edd looked at him curiously.

“She prolly doesn’t need to see us watching her get sick.” Eddy added. “We may get to see that when we walk her back to the room.”

He smiled.

“Besides, she’s _your_ girlfriend.”

Edd beamed and nodded.

“Thank you, Eddy.”

“Tell her the book bag’s okay.” Ed said helplessly. “She may feel better knowing it isn’t ruined.”

“Thank you, Ed.”

 


	53. Truth and Migraines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!!
> 
> INFERENCE TO AND OF UNWANTED, SEXUAL ADVANCES. INFERENCE OF NON-CON.

**Truth and Migraines**

 

DeeDee smiled and thanked Lindsey before drifting off. She waved to Eddy and Ed before disappearing.

Lindsey smiled at Edd and gestured forward.

“This way.”

Edd followed the nurse silently. He heard soft murmurs from rooms on either side of the hall. He nervously fidgeted with his ID bracelets as Lindsey took him to the far end of the hall and knocked on a partially open door.

He hung back when Lindsey peeked inside and spoke softly. He had no idea why he was anxious. His stomach ached as he heard John reply. He looked up at Lindsey when she turned back to him.

“Come on in. John has her calmed down now.”

Edd hesitated for a moment before steeling himself and following Lindsey into the room. He winced when he saw John wipe away the last of Marie’s makeup. She looked horribly pale. Her hair stood out against the white as sweat slid down the side of her face. The hospital gown she was wearing was soaked. In her left arm was an IV line.

“Eddward! Sorry for whisking her away like that, mate.” John said sympathetically. “Old girl wasn’t feeling ship shape.”

“Who. . .are you. . .calling. . . _old_. . .Harry Potter.”

Lindsey laughed and Edd smiled as Marie turned her head to stare at John accusingly.

Edd felt something in him click angrily. It was like a lighter that refused to light. The sinister sound of fuel and resistance made him resentful. Had he the ability, he would go straight into Peach Creek, drag that miserable little jock from his home and beat him to death in the street.

Marie closed her eyes and breathed slowly. The bruise around her left eye looked terribly swollen and angry against her pale skin. The cut had been aggravated by John’s removal of her makeup. The eyelid was hanging heavy against her eye. She clenched her left hand.

Her veins felt like there was liquid fire running through them. It was a duller flame now, but it still burned. Her stomach was aching from all of the vomiting. Her head was pounding and it still felt way too hot. She winced.

She didn’t want him to find out. Why was he here?

“A wizard I am not, but I’d have to say that Eddward has some mad Potions knowledge to figure out you have an allergy to certain opioids!”

Marie opened her eyes and looked up at John. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

John smiled and nodded.

“He said this had happened before.”

“Eddy had said it had happened before.” Edd corrected quietly. “He had said that Lee took you to the hospital for the same symptoms a few years ago.”

Marie thought for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, I guess. . .she did. I am sorry. . .I didn’t think of it.”

John shook his head.

“Think of it not.” he said, grinning. “At least we got your stomach to stay in your belly. I was afraid it was going to leap out waving a white flag.”

Marie smiled.

“Dork.”

John looked at Edd.

“Don’t be too mad at her, mate.” he offered. “Sometimes you don’t want to rub another man’s rhubarb.”

The analogy was lost on Edd as John clapped him on the shoulder and left the room. The door quietly shut behind him. The soft sounds of the monitor beside Marie set the tempo of steady beats.

Edd shifted uncomfortably. He looked down at the journal in his hand. He wasn’t sure how to word the questions he wanted to ask. He didn’t want to upset Marie and worsen her condition. Still, he wanted to know how much Kevin had told her and done to her.

“I couldn’t afford the suspension, Eddward. If he had done it outside of school, I would have. . . knocked his fucking teeth out.”

Double D looked up at Marie as she spoke softly. He winced when she smiled weakly and turned her head away. The bruise faded against the pillow. He silently walked forward and slowly set the journal beside Marie’s fingers. He gently tilted her face toward him.

“How long has he been doing this?”

Marie noted the seriousness in his voice immediately. Edd wasn’t an angry person by nature. In the few, rare occasions that she’d seen him “upset,” it was usually about a grade that was one point from perfection. She looked at him curiously.

“Has he been doing what?”

“Harassing you.” Edd answered immediately. “How long has Kevin been doing this?”

Marie laughed a little.

“Since we were younger!” she answered. “Kev has always craved a little bit of violence. I suppose my fear as a “Kanker Sister” wore off when he hit puberty.”

Edd frowned.

He looked off to the side before turning back to Marie.

“You know that is not what I meant.” he said softly. “Kevin’s behaviour has always been odd, but never like this. If I am to take action, I need to know how long he’s been doing this.”

Marie was alarmed.

“Eddward, it was a stupid fight. He got expelled and because of his actions, he probably won’t be playing baseball this spring. What more could you do?”

“I will do what I promised him.” Edd answered. “I will make him regret ever turning his attention to you.”

Marie was silent. She could tell that he was serious. She looked at him helplessly as strands of her hair stuck to her face. She winced.

“I can take care of myself, Eddward.” she said softly. “I know it doesn’t look like it, but that is only because he doesn’t care if he graduates with honours or good grades. I do. Let it go. He isn’t worth the risk of being arrested.”

Edd glared. It was unbecoming of someone so gentle by nature. His face turned down in a terrible scowl and his jaws clenched. His eyes were narrow, green slits and a brilliant, red flare appeared in his cheeks and ears.

“I will decide what I risk and what I do not.” he hissed. “Kevin’s obsession with me was one thing. Hurting _me_ was one thing. Trying to take _from me_ was _one thing_. But turning his hatred and sick mode of idol worship onto _you_ in an effort to eliminate you from my life is something I _will not tolerate_. . .not if I have the power to stop it.”

Marie was stunned.

She stared, eyebrows raised, as Edd fumed. She tried to get a hold of her senses as her head pounded harder. She moaned softly and closed her eyes.

Edd’s demeanor changed immediately and he cursed softly.

“I am sorry, Marie.” he whispered, ashamed. “I should not have raised my voice in such a way. Not to you. I apologise.”

Marie shook her head.

“I should care more than I do.” she breathed.

She paused before shaking her head and looking up at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me he had this obsession with you, Eddward?”

She whimpered again when the light pulsed against her eyes. She felt her stomach lurch as she kept her eyes closed. Tears slid down her face.

Edd shook his head and looked around the room. He quietly went to the light switch and turned the main lights off. The light from the monitor and a small light in the back were all that lit the room.

“Hold on, Marie.” he said gently. “I am going to try and find you an icepack.”

Marie did not argue. She got migraines occasionally, but they had been much better over the past, two years. She figured all of the stress of the fight at school and Double D being here had driven the triggers upward.

She kept her eyes closed when the door opened and shut again. She murmured softly when she felt Edd’s fingers running through her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and was grateful for the dimness. She looked up at Edd as he looked down at her.

She smiled.

“Sorry.” she murmured. “My hair can be a pain in the ass.”

“Do you want me to tie it away from your face?” Edd asked carefully. “You left it down today.”

Marie nodded.

She assisted Edd as she slowly sat up. Her stomach ached and her head resisted the movement. She groaned and leaned against Double D’s shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his middle and trembled.

“Fucking migraine.”


	54. Story Weaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!!
> 
> INFERENCE TO AND OF UNWANTED, SEXUAL ADVANCES. INFERENCE OF NON-CON.

**Story Weaving**

 

Edd carefully balanced Marie against his front and threaded his fingers through her long hair. He smiled gently. He loved running his hands through her hair. Even though it was damp and slightly matted together, it was still soft and silky. She took good care of it.

He slowly gathered the strands together in one hand. He gently lifted Marie’s right hand and removed one of the rubber band bracelets she was wearing. He eased her arm back to the covers and gathered her hair at the base of her neck. He slowly wound the rubber band around the ponytail and set it against Marie’s back.

“Can you sit by yourself for a few minutes?”

Marie nodded silently.

She hung upright while Edd moved behind her. She sat up a little straighter when she felt Edd’s fingers separating her hair into three pieces. She looked to the side.

“You know how to braid?”

“Weaving is exceptional for hand-eye coordination.” Edd said thoughtfully. “I used to make all kinds of things from embroidery floss and paper.”

Marie smiled.

Was there anything Edd couldn’t do?

She lifted her arm when Edd reached for another rubber band. She sighed gratefully when he tied off the end of the braid and draped it over her shoulder. Her neck felt cooler instantly.

Double D slowly leaned Marie back and brushed her bangs away from her forehead. He carefully put the icepack that Lindsey had given him against the top of her head and forehead. He winced when Marie moaned gratefully. His fingertips grazed over the bruise against her eye.

“How can someone be so cruel?” he breathed. “How can someone hate so much that they would hurt others?”

“The world. . .is a horrible place.” Marie answered softly. “For people like Kevin, they are raised. . .believing the rules don’t apply. . .to them.”

“It gives them no right.” Edd said stubbornly. “The world would be better off without those kinds of people.”

Marie grinned.

“It would be better without a _lot_ of things.”

Edd looked around the room and noticed a small chair against the wall. He silently walked over and pulled it to the side of Marie’s bed. He was quiet for a moment.

“I didn’t tell you about Kevin because I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” he began softly. “When he approached me at school he did so with great restraint. I have reason to believe he came to school drunk that day. It was the only way he could lower his guard to tell me how he felt.

“I did not want to cause him more pain by telling others. I did not want him to get more violent or stressed. In retrospect, I should have waited a few more days before asking you out. He probably took that as an insult to his confession.”

“Last time I checked, Eddward,” Marie murmured, “you aren’t a priest and you owe nothing to nobody.”

“I know that, Marie.” Edd said gently. “But his sexuality is a tough thing for him. It is hurting him. Being a homosexual goes against everything he was taught and believes he should be. He is confused and doesn’t know how to release his feelings safely. He fears being rejected and ousted from his life because of his orientation.”

“Who could have given him reason?” Marie asked, removing the icepack from her eyes. “There is nothing wrong with a man liking a man or a woman liking a woman! Even if he _had_ something to worry about, how does that give him the right to treat you like his _toy_?”

Edd was silent for a moment before looking down at his hands.

“Because he plays with me like one.”

Marie stared, dumbfounded, as Edd sighed and closed his eyes. She tried to wait patiently and keep her anger from making her head pound any harder that it was already.

“Kevin has tried.” Edd began carefully. “He has tried very hard to convince me that I am something I’m not. Like my parents, he is brilliant with the tools of deception and manipulation. He has keen physical skills, also. It makes him a formidable opponent.

“When he came out to me that afternoon in Junior High, he made it clear that he would show me that he was a suitable companion. He was aggressive in the most subtle of ways. He knew what to do to paralyse me. He knew how to arrest my movement and my train of thought. His intentions were as much physical as they were psychological.

“If Eddy and Ed hadn’t come along when they did, he would have done more. I did not think I had hurt his pride or his feelings as much as I did. I desperately wanted to spare him that rejection and pain, but I knew that I did not feel the same. Even if I did find men attractive, Kevin’s personality is repulsive to me. I have more attraction to _Ed_ than I do Kevin.”

Marie smiled faintly.

“You really love Lummox don’t you?”

“His friendship kept me tied to shore when I thought I would drift away.” Edd replied fondly. “While he struggled as a younger man, I think he has found a niche he is comfortable with in his life. His worry and his affection make him very passionate about the friends he cares about. That passion can fuel a deeper, stronger physical reaction when he needs it.”

Marie shook her head.

“What do you mean?”

Edd frowned.

“Coach Barker had convinced me to try out for the soccer team. He told me that Ed had been a very successful Junior goalie. It had taught Ed morals and structure. Plus, he had a natural talent for the sport. He said that I might find the exercise invigorating if I participated. Since my friend played already, I may have more fun.

“It was something I had no intention of doing at first. I didn’t want to participate in any kind of sport. I wanted to invest my attention to my studies. It wasn’t until a week before the tryouts that I decided to do it.”

Marie trembled.

She did not like where this was headed.

“Kevin had cornered me in the greenhouse on his way back from football practise. He knew my schedule. Of course, it wasn’t hard. We are in the same grade. What he didn’t have he filled in the blanks from everyone else.

“I remember everything in kind of a haze. He was filthy, but not dirty. He had this clouded, exhausted look in his eyes as he came toward me. By the time I had asked him if I could help him with something, his arms were around me and holding mine arrested against my body. He never spoke. His lips were against mine.”

Edd stared off to the side. His hands were running up and down his arms slowly. He winced and shook his head.

“I was shocked. I didn’t know why or what for at first. I made some noise of protest and he parted from me. I must have been red from embarrassment because he grinned at me. He began telling me that I must have liked it. He knew other things he knew I would like.

“I tried shoving him back, but he had my arms held tightly. I insisted he let me go. He refused. I remember him pushing me into the growing table. I had knocked over several plants another student had been nursing. I felt bad and my lack of resistance encouraged Kevin to push me harder. He kissed me again.

“When his hand started wandering and touching me, I did the only thing I could think to do. I lifted my leg and kneed him as hard as I could in the groin. He cursed, let go of me and fell to the ground. I was terrified. I remember him calling me a “fucking bitch.” I tried to back away and move toward the exit of the greenhouse.

“He grabbed my arm. I remember him yanking on it. I was startled and fell back. I struggled and he took hold of my shirt and dragged me to the ground. He was pinning me by my neck and putting his weight against my chest. I couldn’t breathe.

“He told me I was a disobedient little shit. I didn’t know what was good for me and that I needed to stop fighting him. He put my hand against his erection and told me that he was that hard because of me. I was embarrassed by my lack of physical prowess and my situation. I wasn’t sure if I was going to get out of his grasp.”

Edd frowned. His eyes narrowed and he glared. He slowly turned back to face Marie. He shook his head.

“That was until he tried to remove my hat.”

 


	55. For My Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!!
> 
> INFERENCE TO AND OF UNWANTED, SEXUAL ADVANCES. INFERENCE OF NON-CON.

**For My Sins**

 

Marie felt her eyes aching and her heart beating faster. When she got home, she prayed to whatever god Kevin believed in that she didn’t find him before Edd did. She trembled when Double D’s glare intensified.

“I remember it vividly. He reached for it and took it in his hands. He said that lovers shouldn’t hide anything from one another. He was pulling it off when I brought my knee up as hard as I could.

“I caught him in the side of the leg. It was enough to get him to pull back. I lashed out with my fist and kicked him again. When he fell back, I shoved him as hard as I could. I remember saying that if he touched my hat again, I would make sure it took him longer to get up. I began to run.

“I ran as fast as I ever had before. I felt like I was flying. I didn’t look back until I was halfway across the pitch toward home.”

“The. . .pitch?”

Edd smiled and nodded.

“The soccer field.”

Marie looked bewildered.

“He. . .didn’t follow. . .”

Edd shook his head.

“No. The next day, he pretended like it hadn’t happened. I hadn’t realised that Coach Barker had been working with some of the track and field students that day. He had seen me run across the pitch and the track toward home. He called me to his office and he asked if I had ever run in track before.

“I told him I hadn’t taken any kind of sport outside of Physical Education. He told me that when he caught me he started timing me. He said that I ran faster than a lot of his dash runners. He wanted to know if I could do the same thing while dribbling a soccer ball.

“He took me out to the pitch and asked me to do what I had done yesterday. He wanted me to focus on moving the ball from one end of the field to the other. I must admit, it was hard the first, couple of times I tried to do it. Coach told me to relax and pretend that the ball was an extension of my body. After another pass, I was moving almost as fast as I had been when I was running the day before.”

Edd smiled faintly.

“I didn’t even have to go to the official tryouts. Even when he couldn’t get me to slide tackle those first, few weeks, Coach didn’t let me quit and he didn’t quit on me. He told me I was one of the fastest runners he’d ever seen. I had control over the ball and I could maintain under pressure. I had intense focus and drive. He wanted to perfect that.”

“Ed. . .he told me. . .you wouldn’t slide tackle. . .”

Marie’s voice was soft. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was evening out. She winced and tried to open her eyes.

“Did. . .you. . .join soccer. . .because of Kevin?”

“Partially.” Edd admitted. “I had realised in that moment that I was not strong enough to defend myself. He had been able to do things that I couldn’t stop. I needed to be stronger physically in order to combat him. So, I agreed to join the soccer team. I just didn’t realise how much I would enjoy it. I am in the best shape of my life because of Coach Barker.”

Marie was silent for a moment. She took a deep breath and winced again.

“Ed. . .he found you. . .one night. You had. . .passed out. . .after practise. He. . .said he found you alone. . .”

She looked at Double D.

“. . .you weren’t. . .were you?”

Edd was surprised. He hadn’t expected Marie to know about that. He frowned slightly before shaking his head.

“No. I wasn’t.”

He sighed.

“I did my best to avoid Kevin or to be around others. It was a rare event that we were ever alone after the incident in the greenhouse. I let my studies and soccer take up most of my time. It wasn’t always because I was dreading going home. Sometimes it was because I needed to focus on something _other_ than being harassed.

“It wasn’t until late in our Freshman year that I eased back slightly. I was still coming off of the devastation of what had happened between us. I was cutting more and deeper. I was working harder and practising longer. The night you are talking about was after a late practise before finals.”

Edd paused and looked down.

“Coach Barker had held Ed and the backup goalie to talk to them about the upcoming game. I had gone ahead to the showers in the locker room because I was covered in mud. It had been raining during practise.

“The locker room had been empty and I was too tired to care about what might have been lurking around the corner. In the end, my own negligence proved to be nearly fatal.”

Marie hissed and clenched her fist.

“When. . .I _find_ that bastard. . .”

Edd stopped her.

“My battles are not yours.” he warned her. “Do not get in trouble for my sake, Marie.”

“What did he. . . _do_?”

“He came up behind me when my back was turned.” Edd answered softly. “He pinned me to the wall with my arms behind my back. He pushed the side of my head into the tile. I remember him telling me that I had been disobedient the last time we’d met.

“Before I had a chance to kick out or throw my weight back, he kicked my legs out from under me and my skull cracked on the tile. That is where the concussion came from. I was disoriented and couldn’t force him away with the majority of his weight on top of me. His fingers traced my scar and he said something about punishing whoever had done it.

“I struggled harder. His lips were against my skin. He kept muttering angrily. He wanted to know how many times you had touched me like he was. He wanted to know if I had made you believe I had liked it.”

Double D shuddered and let his shoulders sag a little. He stared at the floor as he thought back to that evening. The lights and the steam from the water had made everything too bright and cloudy. It was hard to remember all of the finer details.

He frowned and looked up again.

“It was when he had called you a whore that I let myself snap.”

Marie closed her eyes and let her body rest heavier against the pillow. She shook her head.

“Eddward, they. . .are just. . .names. Kevin. . .is a bully. It’s what he. . .does.”

“It worked.” Edd answered firmly. “I shoved as hard as I could and knocked him back. When he stumbled, I struggled to my feet. Things were a bit fuzzy but I managed. I told him that you were no such thing and I slammed my fist into his face.”

Marie opened her eyes and looked at Edd surprised. She waited for a punch line of some sort, but nothing came. Her eyes narrowed.

“Eddward. . .”

“It was a sense of vindication. It was for everything I had gone through. He deserved to bleed for the pain he had made _me_ feel.” Edd said heatedly. “I had his nose bloody and his lip split open before he was able to grab my arm and punch me back. I should have been expecting it. I should have run.

“He knocked the wind out of my lungs. He swung me around by my arm and slammed me into the wall. I was stunned for a moment, but only a moment. I shoved back and threw Kevin off balance. Once I was free, I took off running.

“I miscalculated how wet the floor had become and I slipped. I stumbled into the lockers and Kevin pursued. He was wearing tennis shoes so he was able to catch the floor better. He shoved me into the locker room and I fell against one of the benches. I cracked the side of my head on the wood.

“He was going to take me right then and there were his exact words, I think. I remember being wet, cold and dreadfully light headed. I cringed when he threw me over the bench. It was getting harder to see. I was resigned to my fate at that point. I had assumed that this was karma for what I had done to you. I deserved it for the pain I caused you.”

 


	56. The Dam Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!!
> 
> INFERENCE TO AND OF UNWANTED, SEXUAL ADVANCES. INFERENCE OF NON-CON.

**The Dam Breaks**

 

Double D moved closer when Marie lifted her hand toward him. He took it gently in his and trembled at how warm she was. He winced again.

“Never. . .” Marie whispered. “It is _never_. . .a _punishment_. . .to be. . .treated. . .like that.”

“I know.” Edd admitted. “At the time, I was in so much pain. I didn’t care.”

“A part of. . .you. . .did.” Marie corrected. “Or else. . .you wouldn’t have fought. . .back.”

Edd smiled.

“I suppose you are right.” he mused. “But, when I didn’t have the strength, my teammate did.”

Marie smiled faintly.

“Lummox. . .did. . .find you on the floor. . .but. . .with Kevin there. . .”

Edd nodded.

“I remember turning my head and looking at him when I heard a loud crash. There must have been tears in my eyes because he was red and his eyes were angry. He had slammed his fist into the locker so hard there was a dent in it.

“Kevin ended up shoving me against the bench and turning on Ed. If Ed spoke, I didn’t hear what he said. I just curled up onto the floor. I had never felt dirtier. It hurt. Everything hurt. Ed had thrown Kevin into the other part of the locker room. Being so much taller had its advantage. Kevin never got the chance to hit Ed.

“Ed pinned him against one of the lockers off of the ground. He had him by the neck. I remember this one thing clearly. Ed looked at Kevin and told him if he ever touched me again he would be lucky he walked again. Worse, if Ed found out Kevin had done more than touched me, Kevin would find himself on the other side of a casket six feet under the ground.

“It was poetic justice to say the least. I was grateful I had such a devoted friend. Without Ed, I know that Kevin would have got what he wanted. I think in his mind Kevin knew it, too. He threw Kevin out of the locker room and came back to me. I had to re-assure him that nothing severe had happened. It’s true he took me to the hospital for the concussion, but I was fine.”

“Except. . .Kevin tried to _rape you_.”

Edd was silent when Marie spoke angrily. He stared helplessly as Marie’s cheeks flushed red and her bangs fell into her eyes again. She glared and gestured with her free hand.

“What if Ed _hadn’t_. . .been there!? God only _knows_ what diseases you might have caught! The psychological. . .trauma is _enough!_ ”

Edd quickly eased Marie back when her heart monitor started to skip beats. He shook his head as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

“I told you.” he whispered. “Kevin would have gotten away with it. Had he, I probably would have succeeded in killing myself. I could not live with the thought of being used that way. Not when I loved you and had done to you what I promised never to do to anything. It was one thing to suffer for the sins that were _mine._

“I wasn’t going to suffer with the ones someone else _put_ on me.”

Marie started crying as she held Double D tighter.

She didn’t want this. She didn’t want these bad memories of the one she loved. She had believed for the longest time that Edd had the best life out of everyone in the cul-de-sac. He had parents that wanted him to succeed and that were never home. She had imagined it must have been nice not to be bossed around.

But it wasn’t. It hadn’t been a fairy tale life. Worse, it was a life that had been lived in fear, deception and loathing. Edd was a prisoner in his own life. He couldn’t fight back or break free. Something was always threatening him.

“Marie, it is all right. Please, don’t cry.”

All this did was make Marie cry harder. Her breath was getting caught in her throat as her head pounded harder. Her body started to shake. She managed a small, strangled sound before her stomach lurched.

Edd quickly eased back when Marie brought her hands to her lips and threw up. He shook his head when he noticed the acid yellow colour tinged with red.

“Hold on, Marie. Just. . .hold on.”

Everything was too bright and too loud. She couldn’t see right and her head felt like it was being pried open. The smell of her vomit made her nauseous again and she fell over the railing of the bed and threw up a second time.

Marie’s pupils were dilated to different sizes when a set of cool, smooth hands lifted her away from the railing.

“Easy, love. It’s all right.”

John carefully pressed a towel against Marie’s front and her hands. He noted the blood immediately and shook his head.

“Marie, we are going on a little car ride.”

Edd stared, alarmed.

“Is she all right?”

“She’s been throwing up since she came in, mate.” John said as he worked to get Marie out of the soiled hospital gown. “Now there is blood in her vomit. If she keeps it up, she is going to dehydrate or ruin her esophagus. Her fever hasn’t come down and she looks like she is havin’ one helluva headache.”

“She used to get migraines.” Edd said softly. “She hasn’t had one in a very long time.”

“Then we need to make sure that’s all it is.” John said apologetically. “With her fever as high as it’s been, and the allergic reaction, she needs to be admitted to a general hospital.”

Edd trembled and took his journal back from John when the nurse handed it to him.

“I’m sorry, mate.” John said reading the look on Edd’s face.

Edd shook his head bravely.

“It is more important that she takes care of herself.” he said affirmatively. “If she needs to go to the hospital, she needs to go. Ed and Eddy can go with her, can’t they?”

“Of course they can, Eddward. I have also called her half-brother to assist.”

Edd and John turned when Dr. Marius appeared in the doorway. Edd noted the strange look that passed through his doctor’s eyes. It was a menacing kind of look. It was one of a memory or a time long ago. It was haunting.

“Her half-brother?” he asked.

Dr. Marius nodded.

“Matthew.” he answered. “Matt and his oldest brother, Jack, have been assigned to watch out for Marie in her father’s absence. While I assume this is a random, isolated incident, he is going to want to know about it. Furthermore, her mother should be made aware.”

Edd nodded and looked back as Marie shook her head and tried to push John away.

“Please.” she breathed. “Don’t take. . .me. . .hospital.”

“Marie!”

Edd reached out as Marie’s voice faded and her neck fell over John’s arm. He trembled when the nurse carefully righted her and finished cleaning her up.

“Easy, darlin’.” John breathed. “It’s gonna be just fine.”

He looked at Dr. Marius for orders.

“John, we will spare Tony the expense of an ambulance.” Dr. Marius said briskly. “I will transport her to St. Helen’s in my vehicle. I will borrow you to maintain the IV line and her vitals so we can fast track her through the ER.”

“Got it.” John said moving the soiled laundry away from Marie. “I will set up the mobile.”

Dr. Marius turned back to Edd sympathetically.

“I apologise, Eddward.” he said genuinely. “I know that your friends did not intend for their visit to end this way.”

Edd nodded.

“I know.” he said, forcing a smile. “Marie is important to all of us. Please keep her safe for me.”

Dr. Marius nodded. He watched as Edd carefully removed something from the journal in his hands.

“May I?”

Dr. Marius nodded and gestured when Edd held up a small, woven bracelet.

John grinned and watched Edd tie the tightly wound and painfully crafted bracelet around Marie’s wrist with her others. The bright, rainbow colours looked nice in comparison with all of the neon and jewel tones on her wrist.

“You _were_ makin’ that bracelet for someone! You dog!”

Edd smiled and kissed Marie’s hand gently. He shook his head.

“I never knew how until I came here.” he said softly.

“You braided Marie’s hair, too!”

Edd nodded when John made light of Marie’s hair.

“She was too hot and it was hanging in her face.” he answered. “I wanted to give it to her during better circumstances.”

“She’ll be all right, mate.” John assured. “I don’t think it is serious.”

He looked up when Lindsey came into the room with a different gurney and several other items.

“Right on time, Linds!”

“As usual.” she replied.

“Eddward, I will have. . .”

“It is okay.” Edd interrupted gently. “I will return to my room. There is an optional therapy class that I can take. Or, I can take another art therapy lesson. I will wait for the floor nurse to come get me.”

Dr. Marius smiled appreciatively.

“Very well, Eddward.”

Edd nodded and looked at Marie before walking out into the hall with his journal in his hands. He quietly made his way back to where Ed and Eddy were sitting with a phone in their hands. They looked up when they saw him.

“Yo, Sock Head, what’re you doin’ back out here?” Eddy asked, confused.

“Marie is very ill.” Edd said softly. “Her fever will not break and she’s fallen unconscious.”

Ed looked nervous.

“Is she going to be okay?”

“Dr. Marius thinks so, yes.” Edd answered. “But they are transferring her to another hospital that can better assist her.”

“But, that means. . .”

Eddy stopped when Edd winced. He back-tracked and shook his head.

“We’ll go with her.” he said. “Right, Ed?”

Ed nodded energetically.

“We’ll tell her you wanted to come, too.” he offered.

Edd smiled.

“Thank you, both of you.” he murmured. “Please take good care of her.”

“Don’t worry bout it, Double D.” Eddy said, grinning. “We’ll text you the minute she’s out.”

“But, I. . .”

Eddy took the phone that had been in Ed’s hand and put it in Double D’s.

“Eddy! I. . .”

“Nah, nah.” Eddy interrupted. “Before you go, “Oh, I can’t have this,” on me, listen. . .open that journal of yours.”

Edd looked wary but did as Eddy asked.

“Go to like the middle of the book, about where they originally machine the book marker thing.” Eddy continued. “Now, stick this baby in there.”

Edd’s eyes widened when the slim, metallic object fit in between the pages almost seamlessly.

“How. . .”

“How do you think I sneak my phone into class?” Eddy said, laughing. “With the teacher’s frisking me all the time? C’mon, Double D. I had to get _crafty_!”

“And, here.”

Ed looked around nervously before pulling out a small charger and sticking it under Edd’s hat.

“You can charge it when you are in that Common area.” he offered. “It had plugs.”

“Plus, everybody here loves you. Nobody’s gonna say anything if you keep it on the down low!” Eddy said. “It’s genius!”

“It could get me in trouble.” Edd said cautiously.

“You don’t want it?”

Edd was horribly conflicted. He desperately wanted to know if Marie was going to be okay. He would like to speak with her when she woke up.

He winced.

“Eddy, isn’t this _your_ phone?”

“It’s my _personal_ phone.” Eddy said, grinning. “I use my business one for everything else because Rich pays for it. He wants unlimited access to the Jawbreaker. It’s cool, Double D. Just take the damn thing.”

Edd smiled helplessly.

“Thank you.”

“Any time.” Eddy answered. “Just remember that when you need help again.”

Double D hugged his two friends again.

Despite the somewhat awkward, outward appearance, a day never went by when their friendship didn’t make up for everything. Through thick and thin, the bond that held them together was the same one that made them strong.

And that meant everything.

 


	57. Meet the Family

**Meet the Family**

 

“Lights out!”

Edd looked up from his journal when the lights slowly went dim on his floor. He carefully put the marker back in between the pages and closed the cover. He stared at Eddy’s phone beside him on the bed.

Eddy had texted earlier to say that Marie had to be admitted for her fever. They had given her some benzodiazepines as an alternative to opioid medication. They had brought her pain down and had been able to stop her vomiting. Her esophagus and stomach were sore and that is what was causing the blood.

Marie had to have a CT Scan to see if the migraine was causing any other distress. They were able to catch several, painful bursts while looking at the results. The migraine was classic with aura. They gave her medication to break the cycle and to keep her calm.

While running her blood work, it was discovered that she had been suffering from a mild infection that had become full blown. The doctors figured it was from the added stress and the fight at school. She was on liquid antibiotics to help her system recover.

It seemed like a lot to take in all at once. Marie did not seem ill the last time he had seen her. Then again, she didn’t have a black eye last time, either.

Edd frowned.

Kevin was another item to add to his list of problems.

He jumped, startled, when the phone began to vibrate. He picked it up and opened the message he had received.

_Hey, Sock Head. Docs tell us that Marie will be hospitalised a couple of days at least. They say they don’t want to release her until she has a clean CT Scan, lower white blood cell count and her fever is gone. She’s still out cold. Lummox and I will come back tomorrow to see if she’s woken up. Get some rest! They say she’ll be fine._

Edd smiled faintly.

Leave it to Eddy. Ed had probably told him to type that last part.

He looked up and hid the phone quickly as the door to his room was unlocked. He pretended to look like he had been asleep when light came in from the hallway.

“Eddward?”

Double D lifted his head, confused, as Dr. Marius came into the room.

“Dr. Marius?”

The doctor looked grim. His tie was undone and his sleeves were rolled up. His normally cheerful eyes were dead serious. The haunted look from before lingered.

“I am sorry to wake you, Eddward,” Dr. Marius began softly, “but tonight has caused a bit of chaos within Marie’s family. I was wondering if you would be willing to come to my office.”

“Of course.”

Edd obediently rose to his feet and looked at Dr. Marius expectantly. He followed the doctor into the hallway silently. When Dr. Marius did not speak he realised it was serious indeed.

The elevator ride was as silent as the walk down the hallway. When the doors opened on the office floor, the lights were dim and the reception area was empty. Darkness and shadow came from every office along the front hall.

Dr. Marius beckoned silently and led the way down the hall. They made their way around the corner where light was pouring from Dr. Marius’ office windows. From inside, Edd could see three, tall men.

“Dr. Marius?”

“It’s all right, Eddward.” Dr. Marius said, smiling faintly. “They are friends.”

Edd was surprised by this statement. It was perhaps the most informal comment the doctor had made to him. He silently nodded and watched the door open. He started terribly when the tallest man reached into his jacket and began pulling a firearm out of a holster beneath.

“For God’s sake, Jack!” Dr. Marius cried heatedly, pushing Edd behind him. “You are in a goddamn hospital, not the field!”

The larger, stockier man spoke angrily in Greek and waved his hand around. The first man complained back and put his weapon away. His fierce, indigo eyes were bright against olive skin. Dark, brown hair was tied back from his face in a ponytail.

“Idiot.” Dr. Marius said looking back at Edd. “It’s all right, Eddward. He’s more talented than he looks.”

“I resent that, Greg.” the taller man said with a thick, English accent. “I distinctly remember _you_ being trigger happy when we worked together.”

“That was a long time ago, Jack.” Dr. Marius warned. “I haven’t held a weapon in almost ten years. Longer still since I worked with the likes of _you_.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Jack answered.

“Enough.” the stockier man said fiercely. “Jack, keep your mouth shut and sit down. I will ship you back into the field if you keep it up.”

The man turned to look at Edd as the smaller, younger man stood beside Dr. Marius cautiously. He frowned and sighed.

“Not even older than Zacharias.”

Edd looked at the three men helplessly.

“Why am I here?” he asked to no one in particular. “Who are you?”

“The cautious type. That must drive Squirt crazy.” the other, taller man said good-naturedly.

“Daughter needs that.” the shorter one said aloud. “She is too careless with her life sometimes. It gets her into trouble.”

Edd’s frown eased back as he stared.

“Daughter? Then you must be Tony.”

“A regular Sherlock.” Jack said, annoyed.

“Sit down.” the shorter man hissed. “Say one more word and I will sew your lips shut!"

Jack glared but sat down without another word. He crossed his arms and waited expectantly.

Dr. Marius sighed and went to his desk. He pulled out a bottle of scotch and a pack of cigarettes.

Edd looked at him, startled.

“I apologise in advance, Eddward.” Dr. Marius said softly.

He unscrewed the lid on the scotch bottle and poured some into his coffee mug on the desk. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He sighed and shook his head.

“Antonio Eukaipia is Marie’s father. These are his two, oldest sons, Jack and Matthew. As I explained, the two were detailed to keep track of Marie’s whereabouts. I knew they were in the area and alerted them when I took Marie to the hospital. They called Antonio and he requested he speak with you immediately.”

Edd stared somewhat dumbfounded. He looked at Dr. Marius’ scowl before turning to the man he called Antonio. He looked down and sighed.

“I sense that it was a forced decision?” he asked softly.

“I would have preferred it be on better circumstances, yes.” Dr. Marius answered immediately. “I have stated as much. But, it would not have been the first time I was told _no_ by this man.”

Edd looked at him curiously.

“He worked for me.” Tony answered instead. “He was partner and top assassin in my German Region. Never had problems in Berlin or surrounding area when Gregory was there. I made foolish mistake by forcing his hand in a mission. It nearly got wife and daughter killed. He was almost fatally wounded saving them.

“He is fair to hold grudge.”

“More than a grudge, Antonio.” Dr. Marius stated as he sat up straight. “I pay my way out and you drag me back in! I have done well to forget that time in my life. It is unfair for you to put me against the same wall twice!”

“I did not put you there.” Tony said mildly. “You care about this boy. You ask for my help. Say you will do what you can. Now you must!”

Edd looked at Dr. Marius, surprised.

“You asked for his help. . .for me?”

Dr. Marius was quiet for a moment before downing the shot in his coffee mug and nodding.

“I did.” he answered softly. “And it is because I _do_ care about you, Eddward. I may have mentioned this several times, but you are a very unique and special case. I would hate for you or Marie to be deprived of a life you deserve. . .especially at the hands of _them_.”

Edd looked confused.

“Your parents, kid.” Jack said, sighing dramatically. “They are the same ones that fucked up his life the first time! In Germany.”

Edd’s eyes widened. He heard the words but they didn’t make sense. He stared as Tony cursed in Greek and smacked his son in the back of the head. A discussion followed while Edd turned his gaze away.

How much destruction could two people cause?

“Eddward, it isn’t like that.”

Edd looked over at Dr. Marius as he finished his cigarette and put it out in an ashtray hidden in his desk drawer. His green eyes were narrow with pain as the doctor smiled faintly and shook his head.

“Your parents were different people before you were born.” Dr. Marius mused. “If you can believe that. Before you, they were fully dedicated to their work. They have been working on chemical and biological weapons for nearly two decades. They had come to Berlin for a client that was trying to help them secure smallpox.”

“Smallpox?”

Edd’s voice didn’t sound like his own. He winced.

Dr. Marius nodded.

“The client had contacts in Russia and in Atlanta, Georgia, where the last, known specimens are known to exist. Russia had once tried to create biological weapons with the disease during the Cold War. Some of their efforts came to fruition.

“The designs your mother and father created led to some of the most advanced weapons ever created at the time. Your father was sought after before he had graduated high school. He needed your mother for her keen physics skills and her mathematical genius.

“Unfortunately, I was following the _same_ client. I had been hired to _stop_ him from making the deal. I had been hired to _stop_ your parents.”

Dr. Marius rose to his feet when Edd started to tremble. He slowly eased his hand out and shook his head passively. He glared when Jack stood up suddenly.

“If you do not sit down and keep your fucking mouth shut, I will come over there and _make_ you keep it shut.” he hissed hatefully.

“I do not have time for _sensitivities_ , Greg.” Jack said heatedly. “My littlest sister is out there with a black, fucking eye, an infection and bloody head trauma and you are playing _doctor_ to this little piece of shit!

“This is the _same_ piece of shit that ripped her heart out at a school dance and drop kicked it across the gymnasium floor! For all I care, he can fuckin’ do us a favour and shove off!”

 


	58. Jack

**Jack**

 

Matt stood up straighter and prepared to break up a fight as Dr. Marius bolted forward and grabbed Jack’s suit lapels. He tried to calm the situation as the two men quarreled and shoved one another.

“Fuck, you two! C’mon!”

Dr. Marius shoved Jack back against his office wall and snarled.

“Listen to me, you little shit!” he said spitefully. “In case you haven’t noticed, I _am_ a doctor! I have been one my entire, adult life. I actually happen to be _very good_ at it. You are not only disrespecting me, you are disrespecting my _patient_.

“If you can’t curb it then I am going to throw you out, Jack.”

“Like hell.” Jack answered, snorting. “I have more right to be here than _you_ do, Marius!”

“Apologise.”

“Why should I? He’s a fuckin’ prick. I have no idea why Marie would take him back. For all we know, he fuckin’ brainwashed her like his parents brainwashed _him_.”

“My parents have done no such thing. Contrary to popular belief, I am sure; but I have more control over my mental faculties than my current situation suggests.”

The four, older men turned when Edd spoke calmly and quietly from his spot closest to Dr. Marius’ desk. They stared as Edd looked down at the floor before meeting their gaze. His green eyes seemed resolved and weary.

Jack scoffed.

“Then why’d you cut yourself up like Jack the Fuckin’ Ripper?” he asked hatefully. “Just want to see the colour of your insides?”

“Yes.”

The room was quiet when Edd answered. Dr. Marius kept a hold of Jack but loosened his grip. Matt looked sympathetic and Tony stared silently.

“Despite my self-harming activities,” Edd said matter-of-factly, “I have been resolutely dedicated to the miserable life my parents gave to me. I never wanted to hurt Marie. If I had stayed with her, my mother would have done everything in her power to kill her. If I hadn’t made the breakup believable, then everything was for naught.”

“Listen to you. Bullshit from every fucking orifice on you.” Jack sneered. “You are a fucking piece of work, kid. A miserable life? Sounds like the only misery you suffered was your own doing.”

Dr. Marius hissed and put a hand around Jack’s throat. He hoisted the taller man up the wall and off of his feet. He exerted surprising strength as the younger man gagged.

“What would you know of _misery_ , Jack?” he asked softly. “What would you know of true pain, loss and persecution? Your _father_ set you up for every success in the world. He gave you the tools, the time and the money. He gave you his _love_. You have two parents that would _die_ for you. How can you judge what you don’t understand?”

Jack smirked as his face turned a shade of red.

“Ma’s a whore. . .and. . .I didn’t. . .need. . . _love_.”

Dr. Marius angrily shoved Jack back against the wall and let him go. He looked at him, disgusted, as Jack coughed. When he had stood up, Dr. Marius reared back and slammed his fist into the younger man’s stomach.

Matt shook his head as Jack fell to the floor on his side.

“Serves you right.” he murmured.

“That was for calling your mother a whore.” Dr. Marius spat. “ _This_ is for insulting your _father_.”

Jack cursed and protected his head with his arms when the doctor kicked him in the ribs. He curled away from the offending foot.

“Fucking prick, Greg!” he hissed. “Dirty, fuckin’ Kraut!”

Tony glared.

He walked over to his son and yanked him to his feet. He slapped him across the face and hissed into his ear. He shoved Jack forward in front of Dr. Marius.

“Enough.” Tony said slowly. “Apologise to Gregory. _Now_.”

“He doesn’t deserve. . .”

Jack winced when Tony pressed on sensitive spots in his neck.

“I am sorry, Greg.”

“Now, apologise to the boy.”

“Fuck that. You’re going to have to break my neck, Old Man!” Jack said angrily. “I ain’t apologizing to that piece of shit.”

“It isn’t about what _you_ think is best for Marie, Jack.” Matt said softly. “It is about what _she_ thinks is best for her.”

“Apologise.” Tony hissed.

“No.”

“It is all right, Mr. Eukaipia. He owes me no apology. What I did to Marie was horrible. I will not forgive myself for breaking her heart.”

Everyone looked at Edd as he spoke. He said Tony’s last name with perfect pronunciation. He was quiet when Tony raised an eyebrow.

“ _Miláte elli̱niká?_ ”

“ _Káno̱ na milí̱sei._ ” Edd answered softly.

“Big deal. He speaks another language. Forgive me while I alert the press.” Jack said sarcastically. “It doesn’t change what he did. Worse, if he thinks he is going to win sympathy because he’s in a nut house, he is in for a rude awakening.”

Dr. Marius was going to grab him again when Edd sighed softly.

“I did not put myself here.” Edd replied. “Marie found me. She was concerned something was going on and she had come into my house. She did not know what else to do so she called the paramedics. I purposefully told the doctors in the Emergency Room that if they released me I would try again. I had every intention of getting out of that God forsaken hell hole.”

He frowned.

“If you think that this is an attempt to win sympathy, then I would politely ask that you remember _you_ came to me. I did not come to you.”

Jack opened his mouth to say something else but shut it when Tony glared at him. The son frowned sourly.

“Pretty responsible, adult talk.” Matt commented softly. “A kid your age should be lookin’ forward to your future. . .not your death.”

“My parents did not make my life easy.” Edd murmured. “No matter what appearance they created for everyone else’s sake.”

Jack pushed his father away and moved toward Double D threateningly.

“You think _Marie_ had an easy life?” he spat hatefully. “Do you think _she_ gave up when things didn’t go her way?”

Edd smiled.

“No. I know that Marie did not have an easy time growing up.” he replied. “I know that she has struggled with her identity and who she wants to be. I know that she needed help. I know that she is beautiful and has more talent in her right hand than I do in my entire body. She has more optimism and self-esteem than any one I have ever met.

“I envy that in her.”

Jack glared.

“You talk just like them. You have a cold, calculating sound in your voice. It is methodical. It is sterile and without feeling. How can Marie love someone like _you_?”

Edd did not answer. He stared calmly despite Jack’s threatening stature. He expected Marie’s family to be upset. He didn’t expect to be seeing them right in front of him this soon, but fate had a funny way of putting obstacles and tests in his path. He’d come to accept that his life was a roller coaster.

But if anyone was going to tell him he didn’t _love_ Marie they were going to be mistaken. 

“Your parents didn’t take a gun to your head.” Jack continued somewhat painfully. “They didn’t put you between them and their enemies. They didn’t try to _kidnap_ you. From the looks and sounds of you, your parents tried and you went fucking crazy.

“Gotta hand it to a couple of bio-terrorists. They aren’t completely bat shit crazy themselves; but their son is a fuckin’ Looney Tune.”

Again, Edd was silent.

Jack was incensed.

It was no fun if the prey didn’t fight back.

“No. You don’t know _real_ pain, kid. You pretend to know, but you are clueless. You have no idea what it feels like when you aren’t in control of the knife.”

“I would say you are mistaken.”

Edd’s voice was a soft rumble. He lifted his head and glared back. His eyes were narrow and hateful. The green was lit up like grass after a storm. His jaws tightened and his muscles tensed.

Jack snorted.

“Mistaken about what? Your parents? You being crazy? Your pain? Come on, kid, fill me in here!”

Dr. Marius moved forward protectively when Edd lifted his hands and violently shoved Jack away. He turned and looked at Tony when the shorter man put his hand on his shoulder.

“Antonio. . .”

“Let him fight his own battle.” Tony said softly. “Jack was warned.”

Jack laughed and caught his balance.

“So! You do have a little spirit in you after all!” he said aloud. “I thought you would just stand there and take it. I mean, isn’t abuse what your kind likes?”

“My kind?” Edd asked spitefully. “In reference to what, exactly? The fact that I am human? The fact that I have scars the length of my arms? Or the fact that I have known a pain so great that no amount of medication, therapy or _self-harm_ could rip the unholy damnation out of me?

“Do explain yourself _to me_. Because I can assure _you_ , sir, that I know more about _pain_ than you and every other person in this room.”

“I dunno about that.” Matt said cautiously. “We’ve been alive a little longer.”

Edd frowned.

“My age only compounds the severity of the punishments I have received.” he answered. “It only brings to light the painful truth and consequence of two, awful people who should have never had children.”

“Again, _Einstein_ ,” Jack interrupted, “you’ve shown me _nothing_ that proves to me you have gone through any kind of torment not done to you by your own hand.”

“Is it proof you want? Very well, then.”

 


	59. Clowns to the Left

**Clowns to the Left**

 

Dr. Marius winced and looked at Jack as Edd lifted his hands and pushed his hat away from his forehead. The stitches in the wound from the fall down the stairs had come out a few days ago. A fine, thin line was all that remained of it. But the glaring, angry scar that wrapped around Edd’s head was bright and red in the light.

Tony was startled. He remained quiet as Matt uncrossed his arms and shook his head. He watched as Jack’s face fell and his oldest son looked almost mortified.

Edd glared.

“I was five when this happened.” he hissed. “ _Five_. My parents thought combining work and home was a compromise to having a child. Their lab in our flat exploded. God only knows what I was exposed to down there. My parents wore safety equipment. I wore nothing when I sat in the corner they had given me.

“Debris from the explosion caused the wound. Burns had covered half my face. I bled for fifteen minutes before my parents remembered I was there. Of course I should be grateful, right? My mother begged for a hospital. But, like a good wife, she listened to my father. They were working on illegal, top secret research. If word got out they would be terminated.

“An injury to their son was inconsequential. I was a mild casualty for the cause. Instead of taking me to someone with expertise in head injuries and surgery, my father used sewing thread and an upholstery needle to sew my scalp back to my head. It was excruciating. He told me to stop acting like a child when I sobbed.

“If that wasn’t enough to teach me my place, the infection and the horrible scarring was. I was bedridden for two weeks with an infection. The scar formed like this. My hair never grew back and my mother bought me this _hat_ to cover it up. I was to wear it constantly. I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone what had happened.

“When I was brought _here_ , they still didn’t tell Dr. Marius what had happened. My father’s only concern was my loss of moral and ethical character. . .and that I had caused considerable damage to the carpet and stairs from my blood loss.”

Edd caught his breath before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“And if that isn’t enough to convince you, then I have more stories of sexual abuse from my mother and a classmate that will not take _no_ for an answer. If not for Marie and my two, best friends, I would be dead. Hopefully, this should suffice your curiosity.”

There was a ghostly silence in the room. Jack continued to stare with his jaw hanging open while his brother winced. Dr. Marius allowed the moment to sink in before walking forward and getting in between Jack and Edd.

“Thank you, Eddward.” he said softly. “But you owed no explanation to anyone in this room. I am sorry that you felt you had to say all of that aloud to prove a point.”

Edd shook his head and slid his hat back onto his head.

“It was bound to be said eventually.” he murmured. “Better to tell the story once to a group than many times to individuals.”

Tony softly cleared his throat and looked at Matt.

“Take your brother outside.” he ordered quietly. “He has done enough tonight.”

Matt nodded silently. He nudged his brother to the door.

Jack stumbled a little before tearing his face away from Edd’s and allowing his brother to steer him out of the room. When they had gone, Tony sighed.

“Your parents. . .they do not deserve child like you.”

Edd smiled.

“No. They don’t.”

Tony nodded. He slowly sat down on the sofa and gestured to the chair Dr. Marius usually sat in during sessions.

“Sit. I will not badger you like my son. I understand that pain comes in many forms. The outside is not always what matters.”

“Would you prefer I speak in your language?” Edd asked as he sat down. “I do not mind.”

Tony waved his hand and shook his head.

“I may not speak as eloquently as my sons, but I assure you I understand English.” he answered. “You speak the English, so I will listen in English.”

Edd smiled again.

“I can see why Marie adores you so much.” he said gently. “You have confidence like she does.”

Tony smiled back.

“Daughter Marie is a bright blessing. I have been with her since before she was born. She has my name and she is my daughter. I am sure she has told you story of her father.”

Edd nodded.

“He used to work for you.”

Tony nodded.

“Yes. Jack has right to be upset. Jack is the one who was supposed to be following him when he went to South America. Instead, he shirked his responsibility. Ended up in trouble in Europe. Meanwhile, Marie’s father got away. Jack blamed himself for that.”

“As well he should.” Edd said crossing his arms. “It sounds like it was his fault.”

“Do not judge son too harshly.” Tony murmured. “Jack worked day and night to find him. He succeeded and I took mission from there. I did not want him getting soft in the field.”

Tony laughed.

“Turns out, Isabella make _me_ soft.”

“Ms. Kanker is delightful.” Edd said carefully. “When she wants to be.”

“I know Bella has much work to do.” Tony admitted. “She rely on the bottle and drugs. Not a good way to live life. I am working with her. Giving her job purpose.”

“Marie says you have done wonders for her.”

“Bella has had hard life.” Tony said softly. “Her children have had hard lives. I will do what I can.”

“Sometimes that is all anyone wants.” Edd breathed. “All anyone wants is to be needed and loved. They want to be told they _matter_.”

Tony let this sink in and looked at Dr. Marius as the doctor sat at his desk and poured another shot of scotch into his coffee mug. The pack of cigarettes returned.

“Gregory, you should tell boy.”

Edd raised an eyebrow.

“Tell me what?”

Dr. Marius frowned as he inhaled on the cigarette between his fingers and flicked the ash in his ashtray.

“I think Jack has humiliated and degraded him enough, Antonio.” he said firmly. “I will do no such thing to Eddward.”

Tony frowned back.

“This is not option.” he said aloud. “You tell him the story or _I_ will tell it.”

Edd looked at Dr. Marius confused.

“Dr. Marius?”

“You may call me Greg, Eddward.” Dr. Marius said softly. “After tonight there is no curtain for me to hide behind anymore.”

Edd paused before shaking his head.

“Is this about my parents?” he breathed. “What they did. . .before?”

“How old are you, Eddward?”

Tony spoke again.

Edd turned away from Dr. Marius and looked at the older man.

“I will be 18 in December.” he answered. “Why?”

“Just curious.” Tony answered honestly. “I have young son. He is 21. Youngest of my boys. He is smart and cunning like you. He speaks many languages and loves law. He is very active in sports. He is pride of family. He is going to college. First of his siblings. Probably only one save for Daughter Marie.

“Tell me, Eddward. . .is death the only thing of which you dream?”

 


	60. These Dreams

**These Dreams**

 

Edd winced.

“I wanted to go to school in Dublin.” he said automatically.

The words tumbled from his lips without constraint or fear. He had been looking at schools in Europe and came across several in Ireland and Britain that he had fallen in love with. He knew his parents wouldn’t have approved of any school in Ireland. He also knew that they wouldn’t have approved of his course of study, either.

Tony smiled warmly.

“Dublin.” he murmured. “Ireland is a beautiful place to be!”

He leaned back and took out a cigarette of his own. He lit it and looked at Edd encouragingly.

“Go on.” he urged. “If you could go, what would you do? What would you study?”

“Horticulture.” Edd responded immediately. “Horticulture and microbiology.”

“Ah! A regular farmer.” Tony admired. “You work with plants? You have interest, yes?”

“Oh, yes.” Edd said energetically. “I have been raising a cactus from the seed for pretty much all of my life! I have an indoor garden that I created myself. I have used wood material, soil and plant life to simulate a natural environment. I am working on creating the perfect plants and micro-organisms to allow a person to create their own garden in even the miniscule of places!”

Tony smiled again as he listened. He knew that his son could be over-zealous. It was hard to control Jack when he got on a roll. Marie was something his oldest son took personally. Even years later, Jack blamed himself for what Marie’s father had done. The guilt fueled the rage. The rage was then directed at anyone who hurt that girl.

“Ah! An inventor, too?”

Edd nodded.

“I have been creating things since I was little.” he said fondly. “It is a passion. My friends and I used to create all sorts of things out of junk we found. It kept us busy.”

“A growing mind needs encouragement.” Tony replied.

He carefully stood up and went over to Dr. Marius’ desk. He flicked his ash in the tray and waited a moment. He looked at Edd with a firm nod.

“I admire that you have such a great perseverance in your passion.” he said softly. “When there was no encouragement, you still continued. That takes courage, too, you know.”

Edd looked down.

“Nothing I have done is courageous.” he whispered. “I have always been a coward. I have always been unable to defend myself. Worse, my fear drove me to hurt the one person I loved most in my entire life.”

“Daughter is strong.” Tony said waving his hand. “It doesn’t erase mistake, no. . .but she forgave you. She loves you. Let it go. It is in the past. Besides, you did it to save her life. It was the only thing you could do. You risked your own happiness and heart to save Daughter Marie’s. That takes true bravery.”

Edd looked up at the Greek man as Tony reached over and lifted one of his arms.

“You were in pain. Not just bleeding pain. . .but true, unadulterated misery.”

Edd’s eyes filled with unwanted tears. He trembled and shook his head.

“She means more to me than anything.” he breathed. “I love and value her more than I love and value my own life. I would do _anything_ to spare her pain and suffering.”

Tony stared at Edd silently for a few minutes. After a while, he nodded.

“I believe you.”

Dr. Marius put out his cigarette and rose to his feet. He slowly moved to where Edd was curling up in his chair. He carefully eased his arms through Edd’s limbs and separated them from his body. He eased Double D back to a sitting position and looked at him.

“It’s all right, Eddward.” he said gently. “No one is questioning your loyalty or your love.”

Edd trembled harder.

“It isn’t that.” he rasped. “It’s just. . .I have wanted someone to tell me that for almost a month! I just wanted someone to realise that I didn’t do all of this out of spite or pity or anger! I did this because I was in pain! I was bleeding inside and I couldn’t stop it! I just. . .just. . .”

Edd’s breath got caught in his lungs as he breathed heavier. Tears slid down his cheeks as he quietly wept. He stared at Dr. Marius, surprised, when the doctor’s hands cupped his face. Tears glittered in the green as Dr. Marius stared resolutely.

“I believe you.” Dr. Marius said firmly. “Not only do I believe you, I care about you. I do not hold your parents’ actions or their decisions against _you_ , Eddward. You are an amazingly gifted young man. You don’t belong here, you don’t deserve be in pain, you don’t deserve to be mistreated and you _certainly_ do not deserve to be in a box six feet under the ground.

“For what they did to you, my wife and my daughter, I will make them pay. I will finish what I started in Germany. A little bit late is better than not at all.”

Edd shook his head and lunged forward. He didn’t know why. He should be baffled and confused about why his psychologist felt this way and acted this way. He should at least be concerned with the fact that he had once been an assassin.

But, it didn’t matter.

It felt so good to hear someone say they cared about him and that they believed him.

To be honest, Dr. Marius was the closest thing he imagined a father must be like in real life.

Dr. Marius closed his eyes and held Edd tightly. He trembled slightly as the younger man cried. Life was cruel. He knew that. But he’d had his whole life to figure it out. Eddward had realised it all in the span of 17 years. He had been the victim of neglect and abuse at the hands of the people that should have loved him most.

He refused to stand for that.

Not when he could help it.

“It’s going to be all right, Eddward.” Dr. Marius said aloud.

He carefully eased Edd upright and brushed the tears out of his eyes. He smiled faintly.

“I apologise for breaking the doctor-patient code of ethics.”

Edd smiled half-heartedly.

“I am pretty sure it was broken the minute you opened the door to my room.”

“It will work out somehow, Eddward.” Dr. Marius said gently. “Believe me when I say that.”

Edd nodded.

“I know it will.” he murmured. “I worry about everything.”

“With reason.” Dr. Marius replied. “Your parents aren’t only incredibly dangerous they are incredibly intelligent as well.”

“This explains a lot.”

“Oh?”

Edd smiled.

“I knew that your demeanor was too relaxed for a normal psychologist.” he replied. “I knew there had to be a reason. I knew that there was an explanation as to why you took a liking to me and convinced Marie to take part in my rehabilitation.

“Being an assassin for hire doesn’t automatically scream shrink doctor, does it?”

Dr. Marius laughed.

“I suppose you are right there, Eddward.” he agreed. “But rest assured, I am legally licensed and qualified to do what I do. Perhaps my experience in youth taught me to be a better doctor in my age.”

“I am glad for that.”

Edd looked at Dr. Marius earnestly.

“I am glad that I met you and that you have helped me.”

Dr. Marius hugged Edd tightly and shook his head.

“Hang on.” he said softly. “Don’t give up. You have a strength and a courage that cannot be seen by just anyone. You save it for when it really matters. There is nothing wrong with that; and there is nothing wrong with who you are.”

Edd nodded and let Dr. Marius lean him back.

“I will try.” he conceded.

They looked up at Tony as the older man put out his cigarette and made his way back to the couch. He slowly sat down and frowned.

“Gregory, you have made a commitment. You may have no debt to me, but I ask that you respect my rules if you wish to partake in this assignment.”

Dr. Marius rose to his feet and nodded.

“That is a fair request.” he said softly. “I will abide by the rules as I did when I worked for you. This is under the condition that I am a part of this under my own volition. When the mission is over, I will once again take my leave from the organisation.”

Tony nodded.

“Naturally.” he answered. “Your wife and children?”

“They all have Pamela’s last name and Pamela has agreed to my request. She is prepared to defend herself and our livelihood.”

Dr. Marius smiled.

“She’s gotten quite good at using a rifle and scope.”

Tony beamed.

“I told you lighter weapon was not good! The heavy model worked, yes?”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“I knew it.” Tony said happily. “Men. We always think women need the lighter, littler things.”

“Marie can carry _me_ farther than I can carry _her_.” Edd said sheepishly.

“Because you are bones!” Tony said incredulously. “Look at you! For boy who spends time in the sun and with plants, you look as though you have stayed indoors your whole life! Do you play the sport?”

Edd nodded.

“Soccer.”

Tony was impressed.

“Wing?”

“Forward.”

“Ah! That explains it then.” Tony nodded. “You are fast with the ball, yeah? You move faster than other team can tackle!”

Edd smiled and nodded again.

“What else? Tell me? Do you like art? Marie seems like type who wants someone who loves art.” Tony mused.

“I draw a little.” Edd answered. “I am good at drafting since I make all of the blueprints for my inventions.”

“But of course.” Tony encouraged. “Sport, art. . .and. . .”

“Music.”

Tony closed his eyes and smiled.

“Ah. Music.” he breathed. “Do you play?”

“Yes.”

“What instrument?”

“Piano and guitar.”

“Do you play the classical?”

“Everything.” Edd whispered. “I learned when I was young. My friend, Eddy, he is a DJ. I helped build his equipment. When we were testing a new software for composing music, I found that I was equally as talented with keyboards and synthesizers. We would compose music together. My other friend, Ed, he plays violin.”

“This Eddy, I know of him.” Tony replied. “Ed, too. Ed dates Mabel.”

Edd nodded.

Tony smiled satisfactorily.

“You have done very well like Gregory says. In order to help you and Marie, I need to know the entire story. In return, I will tell you the story you _don’t_ have.”

 

 


	61. Assassin's Apprentice

**Assassin’s Apprentice**

 

Edd looked at Dr. Marius as the doctor grabbed his coffee mug and made his way to the couch. He shifted in his seat.

“I do not want to make Dr. Marius uncomfortable.”

“Greg.” Dr. Marius corrected. “And it isn’t uncomfortable for _me_ , Eddward. We have to get you focused on the future and not the past. What is done to us can shape our entire futures; but we do not have to let it control us.”

Edd watched as Dr. Marius sat down beside Tony. He waited for a moment before slowly nodding.

“I understand.” he said softly. “I will tell you anything you want to know. I will try to fill in the blanks of my parents’ activities. I apologise if I do not have all the answers.”

Tony shook his head.

“Do not apologise. You have done nothing wrong.” he said firmly. “Christopher and Victoria have led lives of virtue and sin. Everyone must reconcile that eventually.”

“If I agree to do this, I must ask one thing.” Edd breathed.

“Go on.” Tony encouraged.

Edd looked up with serious, calculating eyes. He fixed his stare on the two men in front of him. He knew that there was no guarantee in this venture. He understood that there was a good possibility that his father would return with a vengeance. Edd knew a lot about the research. His father may be cold but he wasn’t stupid.

He needed a safety net. He needed an “out” in case everything went horribly wrong.

“You must do everything you can to protect Marie.” Edd said firmly. “No matter what happens to me, you must insure her safety. I will comply with any request, I will do as you ask and do what needs to be done.

“It must be her life over mine.”

“Eddward. . .”

Tony stopped Dr. Marius and looked at Edd very carefully. He had known many types of people in his life. He had known cowards, heroes and villains. He had known innocents and sinners. He had met ruthless killers and forever pacifists.

In all of his time working with humanity, Antonio Eukaipia had known all kinds. It had taught him a lot about the human condition and how it worked. He had held a unique position in his life. From where he stood, he could judge the worth of a soul.

The boy acted older than he was and calculated faster than he acted.

“I have heard several people utter this in their lives.” Tony murmured finally. “Only one ever meant it as they said it. When each one uttered this phrase I had to ask if they were sure.”

He paused and looked at Edd.

“I do not have to ask you.”

Edd frowned.

“I would not speak unless I was sure of myself.” he answered. “I may seem weak and insignificant. In the spectrum of the universe, I am. But how I feel about Marie is not something I take lightly. My heart is whole-heartedly devoted to her. I have proven that I cannot live in a world without her. Worse, I cannot imagine my life with anyone else.

“My genius or talent is nothing compared to the life and genius that Marie deserves to achieve in her life. She stands on a great precipice of life. She has her wings spread and she needs to be able to see how high she can soar.”

“How high could she fly if her wings break?” Tony asked, amused. “How far could she go knowing her heart’s true love was gone. You underestimate your worth, young son.”

Edd did not back down.

“Marie deserves more.” he said resolutely. “She _needs_ more.”

“She deserves what she wants.” Tony corrected. “I can tell how Daughter Marie talks about you. I can tell how her eyes soften and her voice cracks. She speaks with passion and commitment. Even after that dance, she cried for you. . .not herself. She cried for _you_.”

Tony leaned forward.

“What would Daughter do if you never came back?”

Edd looked down but refrained from wincing. He was silent for a long moment before shaking his head. He returned his gaze to Tony.

“I would hope that she cursed me until the end of time.” he breathed. “That she would _hate me_ for the pain and misery I caused her. That she would find someone deserving of her kind heart.”

“Bullshit, Eddward.” Dr. Marius said angrily. “Do not belittle yourself or your worth. One’s heart is not something that should be trifled with or tricked. Marie cares deeply about you. She finds herself connected to you even though she wishes she weren’t. It isn’t something she can “turn off.” She loves you. Honestly and deeply, she loves you!

“To undermine that dedication is an insult to her and yourself. You must look past this notion that everything is an equation that can be solved with reasoning! Sometimes, there _is no reason_. Life isn’t mathematics.”

Edd smiled faintly.

“Everything can be reasoned in numbers and mathematics, Greg.” he breathed. “That is what makes mathematics and numbers next to godliness.”

Dr. Marius frowned.

“Marie felt herself falling when she could not help you. What would she do if she knew you willingly put yourself up for auction on Death’s doorstep?”

“I know what I would _want_ her to do.” Edd answered. “But I know what you mean.”

He paused.

“It does not change how I feel.” he finally responded. “Her life and her beautiful heart mean more to me than my life. She has something to live for, Greg. I am living as long as I can outsmart my parents.”

“Boy has a point, Gregory.” Tony interrupted. “While it is grim, Christopher will not allow anyone to live if they possess a threat to his interests. Judging by what you have told me about his behaviour with his son, Eddward is not excluded from that track list.”

Dr. Marius painfully put his head in his hands. He trembled.

“You are just a child.” he murmured. “Let adults fight this war.”

Edd smiled.

“I lost my childhood the minute I realised science mattered more to my parents than I did.” he answered sympathetically. “I reason and act and speak like I do because of them. It’s terribly tragick, but there it is.”

Tony let this sink in before sighing.

“I have a rule, Eddward.” he said softly. “My men will not kill or harm a child. _You_ are still a child. No matter how advanced your years, you are young. That being said, I think you could benefit from what my sons teach.”

Dr. Marius glared and shook his head.

“No.” he said sternly. “No.”

Tony was amused.

“The boy needs to learn to defend himself. He has been the victim of several attacks. Regardless of the reason, he must be able to move and react as fast as he thinks. Matt can teach him if you have problem with Jack.”

“I said, _no_.” Dr. Marius repeated.

“It is _his_ decision.”

“As you said, he is a _child_.” Dr. Marius said heatedly. “And he is currently under _my_ supervision. I refuse to allow any of your sons to teach him _anything_.”

“Then would _you_ teach me?”

Tony smiled satisfactorily when Edd spoke up.

Like clockwork.

Dr. Marius turned and stared at Edd, surprised.

“What?”

“Teach me.” Edd said again. “I understand that peace is my nature, but I must learn to defend myself. Whether that is self-defense or learning to use a weapon, I don’t care. I want to be confident that I have the tools to control and harness my anger. I want to know I can _defend_ Marie if I desperately needed.

“Please. If not one of Tony’s sons, then _you_ , Greg.”

Dr. Marius was silent for a long time. He stared at Edd before looking down at the table in his office. He was conflicted with this. He already knew that his relationship with the boy exceeded that of a doctor-patient role. He already knew that he cared for him like the son he never had. More, he saw so much potential in him.

It would be a shame to let it go to waste.

“I will teach you.” Dr. Marius said finally. “Under the condition that you will do exactly as I say and you _will not_ put yourself into harm’s way intentionally.”

“I understand and agree.” Edd answered.

Dr. Marius frowned and shook his head.

“I cannot believe this.” he muttered. “I swore I wouldn’t get involved again.”

“Come now, Gregory.” Tony said good-naturedly. “You are among comrades this time. I will not force your hand.”

“That is yet to be determined, Antonio.” Dr. Marius answered back. “You know as well as I that the stakes can shift very easily and very fast.”

“That is why I try to stay ahead of game.” Tony said.

He looked at Edd.

“I will respect your decision to put Daughter Marie before yourself.”

“Antonio!”

Dr. Marius cried out angrily.

Tony held up his hand.

“This is on condition that you do as Gregory commands and you do not endanger yourself intentionally. But, as he says, the stakes change quickly. If we are in position to buy time, we will do so in order to save your life.”

“Done.”

Edd looked at the two of them seriously.

“I am at your tutelage.”

“You will tell me everything I want to know.” Tony answered. “Then, I expect you to complete recuperation.”

He looked at Dr. Marius.

“Fast track him.”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“When his stitches come out he is free to return to his caregiver in Peach Creek.”

Tony nodded once.

“Begin.”

 


	62. Jokers to the Right

**Jokers to the Right**

 

Soft, steady beeping echoed across the floor of the dimly lit room. The walls were a muted colour but they were not white. Light drifted in through the blinds over the window across from the hospital bed in the center. Several machines surrounded the pale figure covered in light blankets.

Several IV bags were hanging above the bed. They were slowly draining into a PIC line inserted in the left arm of the patient. A dark, black braid was draped over the figure’s shoulder.

Near the bedside was a dark shadow slumped forward in a chair.

Marie Chance slowly took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred for a moment as she tried to blink into focus. Her head still ached slightly but whatever they were giving her for the pain was definitely working.

“Hey, Squirt. With all the drugs they’re shovin’ in you, you should be sleepin’ better that Rip van Winkle.”

Marie turned her head to the side and grinned.

“Jackie. . .”

Jack lifted his head and smiled warmly. In his hands was a small, rectangular object. He slipped it into his pocket as he sat up straight.

“Heard you fell under the weather, love.” he said softly. “Thought I better come and keep a better eye on you.”

“Just a bunch of stress is all.” Marie murmured. “Nothing serious.”

“That shiner around your eye would suggest otherwise.” Jack commented.

He was silent for a moment before sighing.

“Why didn’t you tell Dad? Why didn’t you tell Matt or me!? I’da set that punk straight.”

“It isn’t your fight.” Marie answered. “Besides, he is a jerk.”

“All the more reason to kick his ass.” Jack interrupted.

He winced and looked away. His shoulders sagged as he shook his head.

Marie lifted her eyebrow.

“Jack, is something wrong?” she whispered. “You seem horribly upset.”

There was silence for a few moments. The beeping of the machines was comforting for once. It provided a steady rhythm to keep her mind in order.

Finally, Jack sat up and put his elbows on his knees.

“You know how much I love you, right, Squirt?”

Marie was startled.

“Yes.” she answered. “You are like the best, big brother ever. Who else would take me to Vegas for my Sweet 16?”

Jack laughed softly.

“I did do that, didn’t I?”

“And we got into _sooo_ much trouble.” Marie laughed back. “Mom thought I was going to be arrested and Tony had the Dogs out on you.”

Jack grinned.

“The Dogs like me better than our Old Man.” he said jovially. “When they got there, I bought them a round and they pitched in for your birthday present.”

“I must admit, I don’t think anyone else could top an all you can eat fiesta of flavor that you guys put together.” Marie admitted. “Still, it was a blast.”

“We should do it again some time.” Jack murmured.

“Wait until I’m 18. . .or 21. . .whenever I can gamble or drink.” Marie joked.

“Pshh. You want to do that all you have to do is ask.” Jack replied. “You and I will bankrupt the place.”

Marie smiled and stared at her oldest brother.

She had grown up with Jack and Matt. They were the cuter, older guys that made all of the others talk about her. Everyone assumed she was sleeping with them, but she couldn’t have sex with either of them. Matt’s wife would kill her and God only knew what diseases Jack had contracted during his sexual escapades.

No. They were family. They had always done their best to make her smile and feel better when she was a kid. This was especially true after her father went to prison and her mother started working for Tony full time. One of them was always around. Matt was usually around more than Jack, but Jack was always more fun.

Some of her best work came from the adventures she had with her oldest brother.

Marie’s head shifted on the pillow. Her eyes were narrow as she shook her head.

“Jackie, what’s wrong?” she breathed. “You look. . .really, really sad.”

Jack put his fingers over his lips and shook his head.

“I’ve been a real, fuckin’ asshole.” he replied softly. “I’ve done something stupid.”

“Again?” Marie said, smiling. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Jack shook his head.

“No, Squirt.” he said again. “This time, I really feel bad about it.”

“What did you do?”

Jack leaned back and stared at his hands. He tried to think of a way to say it without immediately coming out about _who_ he’d insulted.

“Dad put me on this mission with Matt.” he started softly. “I am happy to do it. I get a break from traveling and putting bullets in people’s skulls. But, I care about you a lot. Ever since your father. . .”

“Jackie, let it go.” Marie interrupted. “Everyone makes mistakes. Christ, I was like, three or four or whatever. I didn’t even _know_ about you!”

“But I knew about _you_.” Jack said back.

His indigo eyes were bright in the dark.

“I was supposed to keep your dickhead of a father from fucking up his last mission. The fuckin’ blow was too much for him, I guess. If I’da been there, I’da put him down. He wouldn’t have ever made it back to you or Bella. I gotta live with that. That is _my_ sin.”

“I forgive you.” Marie said softly. “I never blamed you! You are my big brother. I love you. My God, if whisking me away on semi-illegal adventures hasn’t scared me yet, what would now?”

Jack frowned.

“The type of person I really am.” he breathed.

Marie started.

She was silent while Jack shook his head.

“I am a horrible, angry son of a bitch.” he answered. “I am a hateful person. I let rage fuel my motivation when something I love and cherish is threatened. I lose all sense of reasoning when I feel I can put a stop to it. It’s a fuckin’ shame I have so much talent and nothing to show for it because I am a fucking moron.”

“I think you’re being hard on yourself, Jackie.” Marie offered. “Nobody is perfect. When something we love is being threatened or hurt, naturally all we want to do is stop it. Usually anger is easier than reason.”

“It doesn’t make it right or justifiable.” Jack murmured.

“No, I suppose it doesn’t.” Marie conceded. “But we learn and move on from it.”

“Suppose we don’t.” Jack countered. “Suppose we carry the weight around with us forever. Suppose we can’t move on because we just don’t know how.”

“Sometimes it takes longer.” Marie answered. “Maybe you never learn. It’s all in how hard you tried.”

“I didn’t give him a chance.” Jack breathed. “I ripped into him because I hadn’t been able to say what I wanted when he hurt you before. I was so angry and resentful to all of the things he’d done to you. I wanted to make him feel as though he _deserved_ to die. He _deserved_ to suffer.

“I wanted my words to hurt him. I wanted him to give me a reason to fucking fight him. I wanted to make him pay for everything. Yet, he never got mad. He never got angry. Even when he shoved me, I still could feel he had more wits about him than I did. That just pissed me off even more.

“I forced his hand like Dad forced Greg’s back in Germany. I forced that kid to admit things he’d never told anyone in his life. . .and it scared the fuck out of me. It scared the living fuck out of me.”

It took Marie a few seconds to figure out what the hell her brother was talking about. When she thought about interrupting she decided against it. She heard him out before pushing herself to a sitting position as carefully as she could.

She trembled.

“Oh, oh, Jackie, you didn’t!” she whispered, tears forming beneath her eyes. “Please, tell me you didn’t!”

Jack winced.

“I’m sorry, Mar.” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

 


	63. Missing You

**Missing You**

 

Marie put her hand over her lips to keep from making a sound. Her heart monitor skipped a few beats before speeding up slightly. Tears fell over her cheeks as she shook her head.

She lowered her hand and closed her eyes.

“Why would you do that to him, Jack?” she asked. “Why would you want to hurt someone I love?”

Jack rose to his feet and moved forward when Marie fell over her lap. He eased her upright and held her carefully against his chest. He ran his fingers over the back of her head as she cried.

He hated to hear her sob. It broke his heart.

“Marie, I didn’t want to hurt _you_! Fuck! I didn’t want to hurt _him_! I was just. . .just so upset about all the things he’d done! Then, to hear he’d tried to off himself was too much! He was trying to run away when _he_ was the one that had hurt _you_!

“Even if I had wanted to be calm, I couldn’t! Dad had to threaten me. Greg kicked the shit out of me. Matt had to haul my ass out before I started sobbing like a baby!”

Marie held onto Jack’s suit jacket and looked up at him. Tears made her eyes hazy and her face red. She shook her head.

“Greg? And. . .and how did you get in to see Eddward anyway? Did Papa take you?”

Jack put a hand against her face and winced at how warm she was.

“Yeah. Dad knows the kid’s doctor. I mean, of course he does. Greg was the one sent to try and eliminate the broker of the bio-terrorist material that Michaels was after. Greg’s cover was blown and Michaels ended up taking his wife and daughter hostage. I mean, Dad forced his hand to try and nab Michaels and that crazy ass wife of his. Greg was smart to try and dissuade him. It was a fucking massacre.”

Jack stopped when he saw how pale Marie had gotten. He shook his head.

“Marie. . .you. . .”

“Greg Marius?”

“Yeah! I mean, that’s Eddward’s doc, right?” Jack asked. “Greg was our Berlin Windtalker. Dad’s right when he says the German Territory was never in better shape than when Greg was working it. Had the whole incident with Dr. Michaels not happened, he’d probably still be in the organisation.”

He stopped and looked at the disgusted look on his sister’s face.

“My God,” he said softly, “you didn’t know.”

“Of course I didn’t know!” Marie cried angrily. “I knew Dr. Marius was a bit eccentric, but I liked that about him! I never once suspected that the feeling I liked in him was because he was like Papa and the rest of my brothers! Of course, that all makes perfect, fucking sense now! I am sure it was quite comical the way they “pretended” not to know each other for _my benefit_!

“Fucking Christ!”

Jack quickly shook his head and ran his fingers over Marie’s face in an effort to calm her. He whispered slowly and kissed her forehead. After a few minutes, Marie had quieted.

He winced.

“I’m sorry, Marie.” he said gently. “I shouldn’t have assumed he would tell you that. I should have been more considerate. But believe me when I say that Greg is more than capable of defending that kid. He doesn’t look it, but he is a powerhouse. It doesn’t surprise me much that he became a shrink. He certainly has the vernacular for it.”

Marie trembled.

“He lied to me.”

“No.” Jack corrected. “He just didn’t tell you the whole truth. He _is_ a doctor. Had you not been who you are and Eddward not ended up in his care, none of this would be happening. He’d be going about business as usual.”

Marie looked up when Jack tilted her chin up.

“But, this isn’t business as usual.” Jack continued. “You are the daughter of his former boss. Not only that, but he worked real hard to free himself from us after the job in Berlin. We thought his daughter would be scarred for life, but she turned out fine. So did his wife, Pammy. Greg earned his freedom.

“The fact that he has willingly thrown himself back into this tells me that he cares about Eddward. He cares _a lot_. Greg wouldn’t do that for just _any_ one. He could have stopped the second he realised our Old Man was the Tony you were talking about. . .but he didn’t. Eddward may as well be _his_ son given how he acts.”

Jack paused before smiling at Marie.

“Greg is a powerful ally. Don’t judge him too harshly.”

He held Marie tighter when she wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her and put his cheek on top of her head. He stared aimlessly.

After a moment, Marie nodded.

“I understand.” she said softly. “It isn’t something you’d bring up in normal conversation. But, when he saw Papa, he should have _said_ something.”

“You’re probably right, but he might have had a reason.” Jack answered.

“That doesn’t mean that I won’t deck him for it.”

Jack laughed softly.

“That’s my girl.” he mused.

He held her silently for a few minutes. The machines had slowed down to a comfortable tempo again. He gently ran his hand down Marie’s back while she leaned against him.

“Jack?”

“Yeah, Marie?”

“I miss Eddward.”

Jack could feel Marie’s tears soaking his shirt as she clung to him tightly.

“I know, Marie.”

“I want my boyfriend. I want Eddward.”

Jack held Marie tighter as she sobbed. The machine picked up tempo and he slowly reached for the nurse’s call button. He kept Marie in his embrace until the nurse opened the door.

“She needs to be asleep.” he instructed. “She’s been through too much to get worked up. She’s been thinking about her boyfriend who is sick, himself. Got anything for that?”

The nurse nodded and helped Jack set Marie against her pillows.

“Don’t leave!” Marie cried softly. “Please don’t go!”

Jack smiled.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for now.”

Marie trembled while the nurse checked her vitals.

“My head hurts. I feel sick.”

The nurse nodded quickly.

“I will alert the doctor. He will mostly likely request another round of pain medication and nausea medication.”

“Whatever it takes.” Jack responded.

He watched the nurse go and took Marie’s hand in his. He carefully brushed Marie’s bangs out of her eyes. He frowned slightly.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

Marie panted. Her eyes were narrow as she looked up at Jack.

“Yes.”

 


	64. Jack Be Nimble

**Jack Be Nimble**

 

Jack kissed her palm as Marie began crying again. He reassured her things would be okay when she kept asking for Eddward. He looked up when the nurse returned with several syringes. He watched as the medication went into Marie’s drip and through the PIC line. After several minutes, Marie was asleep again.

“Thank you.” Jack said softly.

“She should sleep the rest of the night.” the nurse replied sympathetically. “If there is any change, or she wakes up in pain, please just let us know.”

Jack nodded.

He waited until the nurse had shut the door before sliding his chair over and sitting down. He kept Marie’s hand in his and stared at her blue nail polish. He frowned for a moment before carefully easing the pale digits to the covers. He quietly stood up and went to the door.

Jack winced against the brighter lights of the hall and made his way to the small waiting area on the floor where Marie was staying. He walked up to a long, prone figure asleep with his hands over his chest. He nudged the taller man and grinned when he jumped and tried to reach for his weapon.

“Easy, tiger. It’s just me.”

Matt glared at his older brother and pulled his hand away from his piece.

“Jesus, Jack. What the hell you tryin’ to do? Give me a heart attack?”

“You wouldn’t need _my_ help the way you eat.” Jack responded.

“Forget me. What are you doin’ out here? Is Marie okay?” Matt asked, rubbing his eyes.

Jack nodded.

“She had a bit of a panic attack. Her head is starting to hurt again and she felt sick. The doc gave her more meds to put her to sleep. She still has a fever.”

“Poor kid.” Matt mused. “She’s under a lot of unique stress.”

“I can’t honestly say I helped matters.” Jack mumbled.

Matt sighed.

“Didn’t I tell you to let it go? Didn’t I _tell_ you _not_ to tell her about that?”

“I couldn’t help it!” Jack argued. “I felt so. . .so goddamn bad!”

“Well, you should.” Matt answered. “So, you made our sister cry. Tresea will kill you when she gets hold of you.”

“If.” Jack corrected. “If.”

He frowned.

“Why didn’t you warn me that she didn’t know Greg worked for our Old Man?”

Matt seemed surprised.

“What do you mean she didn’t know?” he asked back. “She was right there when Greg and Pop were introduced.”

He stopped for a second and closed his eyes in defeat.

“Ah.” he murmured. “They played stupid for her benefit.”

“Yeah! Nice of Dad to tell me that before I blurted out how Greg used to be one of Dad’s best guys! She about had a fit. I can guarantee that Greg’s gonna have a black eye next!”

Matt sighed.

“I suppose he’d have earned it.” he reckoned. “Then again, had Tony not been her father and she not been with Eddward, then things would have played out differently.”

“That’s exactly what _I_ told her.” Jack said satisfactorily. “It is just a sick coincidence we all met up again.”

Matt shook his head.

“No. It was fate.” he said softly. “The job was left undone. Greg got his wife and daughter back. Once he had his objective, he could have given a fuck less about grabbing Michaels or Michaels’ wife. Pop burned him.

“In return, Greg purposefully left everything undone. I bet he wanted to feel like he wouldn’t have to deal with it again. But in the back of his mind, he knew that leaving it unfinished would come back to haunt him.”

“Sick coincidence.” Jack repeated.

He frowned again.

“I feel bad I riled the kid up.”

“You fucking should.” Matt said heatedly. “That poor kid has demons for parents and you torment him like some sixth grade bully! If I had been in his shoes I would have decked you!”

“I was hoping he would.” Jack offered. “I thought I could anger him. But, the kid is so damn defeated on his own. It’s hard to attack when your moves just deflect all the time.”

“He’s been taught to bottle it up inside. He’s been hurting for a long time.” Matt said aloud. “Maybe there was a time when his parents loved him a lot. Maybe, when he was younger, his Mom felt bad for what they had done to him. Now, though, he may as well be an unwanted cockroach.”

“Do you think he knows about Michaels’ work?” Jack asked.

“If he doesn’t by now he will by the end of the night.” Matt sighed. “Pop will have to tell him. Who knows, maybe the kid will fill in the blanks as to what Chris and Victoria have been up to this whole time.”

Jack nodded. He looked at his brother carefully.

“I’m going to bust him out.”

Matt looked alarmed.

“What?”

“I am going to go into that hospital, take him from his room and bring him here.” Jack answered.

“Jackie, that is the stupidest thing I have heard yet.” Matt said seriously. “First of all, Greg and Pop are still there. Second, there is security all over the place. Third, what in God’s good name makes you think that Eddward would go anywhere with you?”

“I will make Greg release him.” Jack answered. “And if Security even bothers to approach me, I will show them my piece and that will be the end of it. And the kid will come with me because I am going to bring him _here_ to Marie.”

Matt laughed and crossed his arms.

“Greg would sooner trip you down a flight of stairs than let Eddward go anywhere with you. Security would taser you before you could pull your gun out. Now, you _may_ have a chance to convince Eddward to come with you if you told him you were bringing him to Marie; but I wouldn’t bet on the kid being naïve because he’s a hippie.”

“That kid is _not_ a hippie.” Jack said seriously. “He has the making of a killer in him. I know he does.”

“Not a killer.” Matt corrected carefully. “Perhaps assassin, but not a killer.”

“Same, fucking thing.” Jack said, annoyed. “Point is, if someone would help him harness that inner hatred he may be useful for more than science.”

“I reckon the kid won’t wanna belittle his pacifist tendencies.” Matt offered. “Besides, Pop won’t let you train another one after the last fuck up.”

Jack glared and looked away.

“It was once.”

“And look at where it got us.” Matt said gesturing around. “It got Bella a cracked jaw, a broken nose and blood everywhere. It got Marie a gun to the temple and a dislocated arm. Christ, man, if you want coincidences _that’s_ your coincidence!”

Jack was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

“Stay with Marie. I am borrowing your car.”

“Jackie, it is a bad idea.” Matt warned.

“I don’t care. I will say you couldn’t stop me.” Jack said softly. “What’s Dad gonna do? He doesn’t have anyone else who can work the Norwegian or Swedish circuits right now. I am also the best thing he has to German Windtalker. I just want what’s best for Marie.”

Matt was surprised by this statement.

“What’s best for Marie?”

“She’s been crying for him.” Jack murmured. “I sat and held her for ten minutes while she sobbed. That’s all she wants right now. She wants her boyfriend.”

Matt felt conflicted by this statement. On the one hand, he desperately wanted what was best for his sister, too. On the other, he knew Greg was a terrible enemy to have. Worse, their father would have ears, eyes and toes if they busted a patient out of a place that was _helping_ them.

“Jack, Pop is going to have a fit.” Matt sighed, handing over his keys. “You are busting Eddward out of a place that is helping him. He is safe there. What do you think will happen if Chris or Victoria find that he’s been released and they can get at him?”

Jack scoffed.

“By the looks of Vickie she is lucky she can find her way down the stairs in the morning.” he answered. “Besides, if she shoots she is likely to miss because she won’t be able to figure out which of the five of me is the real one.”

“Victoria was never the threat, Jack.” Matt said back. “It’s Chris and we don’t have a positive ID on his whereabouts.”

“Tresea is closer, isn’t she?” Jack asked irritably. “He’s in Russia this time.”

“Tresea says that there is strong evidence to support that, yes.” Matt answered. “But we haven’t seen _him_ or the people that are _harboring_ him. That means he is still an imminent threat. You cannot downplay the seriousness of Eddward’s involvement, Jackie. He is Chris’ son and he has a lot of intelligence.”

“You think he helped his father?” Jack asked.

Matt shook his head.

“Didn’t you hear him back there, Jackie?” he breathed. “That kid wouldn’t help his father if Chris had a gun to his head and hands around his throat. If anything, I bet Eddward took what he knew and tried to _stop_ them.”

“Stop them? Why didn’t he?” Jack asked.

Matt rolled his eyes.

“For Chrissake, Jack,” he argued, “the kid is a _kid_! Not only that, but his father is working with biochemical and nuclear materials. If one calculation is even _slightly_ off, the whole thing could blow up in their faces. Even a small accident is enough to cause widespread damage. Worse, everything would be revealed.

“We both know Chris wouldn’t let anyone walk away alive.”

Jack frowned again. He held the keys in his hand and shook his head.

“My sister wants her boyfriend.” he murmured. “As far as I am concerned, he’s only there because he wanted to be there. He said it himself, he did it to get away from his home. The way I understand it is a family friend is taking him in after this. Now he’s got us. He doesn’t need the hospital, he needs a backbone.”

“Don’t judge him so harshly.” Matt said softly. “He’s doing the best with what he has. He’s done really well for someone with terrorists for parents.”

“That is why he should learn to put his skills to use.” Jack said. “I bet he could aim a gun as well as he does Calculus. We just got to give him reason.”

Matt frowned.

“Using Marie as an excuse to incite violence is not only wrong, it is cowardly and underhanded. Pop will pistol whip you for it.”

Jack shook his head.

“I won’t _need_ to give a reason to him. He will have that thought himself.”

Matt was surprised as Jack adjusted his suit. He looked at his brother as Jack walked on down the hall.

“Keep an eye on her!” Jack called. “Do not let her out of your sight.”

“Got it.”

 


	65. Tresea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tresea is pronounced "Tree-sah" like, "Teresa" but spelled differently.
> 
> My mother's name is Tresea and she gets "Treecee and Tracey" all the time. "Tree-Sah" ;)

**Tresea**

 

Matt stood up and watched Jack disappear in the elevator. He was lost in thought when a buzzing vibrated in his jacket pocket. He quickly dug around in his pocket and pulled a small, cellular phone out.

“Matthew here.” he answered.

“Mattie, it’s Tresea.”

A warm, silky voice translated over the phone. It had the tang of South European charm mixed with a sharp, Bulgarian accent. Matt’s eyes widened as he smiled.

“Tresea. Speak of Lilith herself. Jackie and I were just talkin’ bout you.”

“Must be why my ears are burning.” the voice answered. “How is Little Sister?”

“Eh, I would say on the poor side.” Matt answered honestly. “She is pretty sick. She’s been asking for her boyfriend Jackie says.”

Tresea Eukaipia “tsked” and said something in another language.

“A woman needs to be comforted.” she said in English. “Of course she would want her love. How is the young ward?”

“Well, he probably would have been better if Jack hadn’t you know, bullied him.” Matt said reluctantly. “Pop had to harass Jack about his behaviour and Greg beat him up a bit.”

Tresea exclaimed.

“How dare he! He should be grateful Papa didn’t shoot him in the foot.”

Matt nodded in agreement.

“Jack’s convinced he can bust Eddward out so that he can bring him here for Marie.”

“Chivalrous to be sure, but that puts the young man in greater danger.” Tresea said darkly. “He is safest at that hospital and Jack should know it.”

“He does, but he doesn’t care.” Matt sighed. “Worse, he thinks the kid should be learned up a bit.”

“That. . .and I cannot believe I am saying this. . .is not a bad idea.” Tresea said, sighing. “Given my new information, I needed to make sure someone knew.”

Matt frowned.

“Why didn’t you call Pop?”

“I did. He told me he was busy and to call you.” Tresea answered.

Matt rolled his eyes.

“What is going on?”

“I have ID.”

Matt’s face hardened.

“Where?”

“My associates spotted him in Domodedovo.” Tresea answered. “We lost the tail due to some very sophisticated security. We believe he was en route to Moscow. There is a nuclear research facility as well as bio research facilities that way. Domodedovo is farther out of the public’s eye. Whoever he is working for spared no expense for his accommodations and security detail.”

“KGB?”

“I would assume so, but these men were not just any KGB.” Tresea answered. “They knew what to look for and _who_ to look for. . .as if they expected Papa to be the one looking for him. I have blown three of my best, Russian covers and I have lost one man. Christopher does not plan to go down easy, Mattie.”

Matt was going to respond when it suddenly hit him. He groaned audibly.

“Mattie?”

“It was _Greg_.” he moaned.

“Greg? What do you mean it was Greg?”

“Chris and Victoria came to the hospital to see their son after he was admitted.” Matt explained. “Greg may not have recognised them because I _know_ Chris has had some work done and time has been cruel to Vickie. Even if he did, he wouldn’t have said anything to jeopardize Eddward’s condition. Chris _must_ have recognised Greg.”

Tresea inhaled sharply.

“That would put much of this into perspective.” she said cautiously. “It would be why he is moving from place to place and out of character. He knows our M.O.”

“Yes. I am stupid to not have thought of it until now! When Pop mentioned the kid’s parents had come to see him and he thought they were the same ones we chased earlier, I should have made the connection. Fuck, even if Eddward _hadn’t_ attacked him, he would have bailed anyway because he recognised Greg.”

“Don’t be hard on yourself, Mattie.” Tresea soothed. “It really should have been Greg and Papa that caught it.”

“I think Greg did.” Matt sighed. “That’s why he wanted to meet Pop so badly. I think he realised that Marie’s father was the one and the same as before. He must have just had a hunch about Chris and Vickie.”

“Either way, this conversation has helped tremendously.” Tresea said satisfactorily. “Now that I know Chris realizes we are on to his trail, I can call our dogs off. I will lull him into a false sense of security while I work on the back lines.”

“Duly noted. Have you heard from Zach yet?” Matt asked.

“He is working on the papers as we speak.” Tresea answered. “He will let you know when they are ready.”

“Will he be ready in case there is a change of plans?” Matt whispered. “You know, since Greg has such an attachment to him?”

“Also already in motion.” Tresea reassured. “Do not worry, Big Brother. It will be fine. Look, I got to go. I have a date tonight.”

“Isn’t it, like, afternoon there?” Matt asked.

“Yes, but a girl must look her best.”

Matt laughed.

“Thanks for the info, Tresea.”

“No, love, thank _you_. By the time we’re through with him he will regret what he has done. Ta!”

Matt hung up the phone and smiled.

He had to hand it to Tresea. It took a lot to daunt her enthusiasm for her job.

He quietly slid the phone back into his pocket and walked down the hallway to Marie’s room.

He prayed like hell Jackie didn’t cause another scene.

 


	66. The Joker

**The Joker**

 

“Sir, this is a _hospital_. If you do not leave I am going to have to _force_ you to leave.”

Jack pulled his arm away from the Security guard at the front of the hospital. He glared and gestured around.

“Hospital? More like a prison!”

“That’s it. I am going to have you arrested if you keep it up, Mister.” the Security guard answered coming around the desk. His red hair was peeking out of his cap.

The nurse behind the desk was tense and had her finger poised against a button under her desk.

Jack frowned.

“Fine. I get it. A man can’t see his brother. I get it!”

“Sir, there are proper visiting hours in which to do so.” the guard said, glaring. “Now, I am asking you to leave.”

“I’m going. Jesus, don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

Jack allowed the guard to shove him for good measure. He smiled faintly as he pushed open the door and walked into the foyer. As the door was closing, he lifted a small string of fire-crackers from his jacket pocket. From his trouser pocket he pulled out a cigarette lighter so that it looked like he was getting cigarette from behind.

As the doors were closing, a car was driving down the road.

Jack grinned.

“Oh, this is just too perfect.”

He raised his arm and looked like he was hailing the car to stop. As he did, he lit the firecrackers and threw them near the street toward the oncoming car.

“WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!!”

Jack cried out in false alarm as the crackers went off and caused the car to peel wildly. The car stopped short of hitting several parked cars along the street. Jack slid into the shadows against the building as the doors of the hospital came open. The Security guard stood at the edge of the stoop and looked around. He noticed the car stopped along the way and drew his weapon.

Jack waited patiently while the guard investigated. He smirked when the nosy nurse slowly peered outside.

“What fortuitous circumstance.” he breathed.

He watched as the guard made an exclamation and called out.

“Beverly! Beverly, I think he’s having a heart attack!!”

Jack lifted his eyebrow when the nurse dashed forward. He watched the guard make a call on his radio before easing himself out of the shadows and up through the foyer. He quickly made his way toward the Reception desk and fumbled around the underside of the desk. He smirked when he pressed a button and the lock on the doors behind him released.

He quickly darted through the unlocked door and pulled it shut. He waited a moment before hearing sirens wailing in the distance. He tilted his head satisfactorily.

“Not bad for not having done the trick in a few years.” he murmured.

He casually walked toward the elevator while staying out of eyesight. He stepped inside and pressed the button for Dr. Marius’ office floor. He whistled softly and looked at his watch.

Three in the morning.

Jack looked up and stepped out into the dark reception area of the office floor. He calmly made his way down the hall and turned the corner. He grinned when he saw the light on in Dr. Marius’ office and bodies still animatedly talking.

“Now, should I go in there and make demands or should I jump him when he goes back to his room?”

He thought out loud as he calculated the rates of success.

There was no way he was walking out of the front door again. After the stunt he pulled he wouldn’t get past the desk. Worse, he didn’t want to scare the kid. He’d done that already.

Jack pulled out his cell phone. He began typing. He watched inside as movement by the desk alerted him his text had been received. He smirked when the door came open.

Dr. Marius glared from the doorway.

“Is it safe to assume that _you_ are the reason there is an ambulance outside?”

“Probably.” Jack answered.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked, rising to his feet from inside the room. “Where is your brother!?"

“He stayed with Marie.” Jack answered. “He couldn’t stop me. I had plans of my own.”

Tony cursed in Greek and shook his finger.

“You will be the death of us.” he said in English. “It isn’t about what _you_ want!”

“I know that.” Jack said softly. “I get overzealous sometimes. But, it is only because I want to protect her, Dad. You know that.”

Tony frowned.

“What are you doing here?”

“Marie’s in bad shape.” Jack said honestly. “Her fever is back and she’s been crying for _this_ guy for the past, few hours.”

Edd stood up when Jack pointed at him.

“I will have to call Scott.” Tony sighed softly. “Need better doctors.”

Dr. Marius crossed his arms.

“Why didn’t you just call me?” he asked accusingly. “Instead of making a scene I could have come down and retrieved you.”

“Not my style, Greg.” Jack answered. “Besides, I thought I would have to kidnap the kid. I am not leaving without him.”

“Jack, Eddward is safest here.” Tony said immediately.

“Matt and I are right there.” Jack argued. “Marie needs someone to comfort _her_. She doesn’t want me there; she wants her fucking boyfriend.”

“Watch your mouth.” Tony said finally. “You have caused nothing but chaos. From the beginning to the end, this is chaos.”

Jack glared.

“I may have started the fuck up, but it certainly wasn’t my doing alone, Old Man.”

Tony was going to respond when Edd cleared his throat.

“I understand that my life seems to be in danger, but I assure you that I am not afraid of my father or his associates.” Edd said aloud. “Marie needs me. I am only here because I refused to cooperate. I wanted freedom from my life. Now, I have purpose.”

Dr. Marius sighed.

“Eddward, even if I agreed to release you early, you still need to have the stitches out of your arms. More than that, you legally need to be released to your guardian’s care.”

“I will return then.” Edd answered. “If Marie knew I was there, she would be comforted and thus be able to heal faster. The body is reliant on the soul and the mind.”

Dr. Marius finally smiled a little.

“It is hard to beat you sometimes, Eddward.”

Edd smiled back.

“I do not like to lose.”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“I will release Eddward for the time being. _However_ ,” he said interrupting Jack, “he will be in my direct care and under my direct supervision. I am his acting physician and I do not trust his well-being to the likes of _you.”_

Jack held up his hands passively.

“Fine!” he agreed. “No matter to me as long as he gets there.”

“Tony?”

Tony nodded slowly.

“I will accompany you, Gregory.” he said softly. “Jack, return to the hospital and stay with Matthew. I do not want another scene.”

“We will go out the back.” Dr. Marius said cautiously. “No doubt George and Beverly will have seen you. Beverly has the mind of a fucking tack.”

Jack smirked.

“Jealous it worked out so well?”

“By the sounds of it you put someone else in the hospital.” Dr. Marius snapped. “If you had half an ounce of common sense, you would realise that your stupid pranks hurt others. Worse, your actions do more harm than good.”

Jack did not respond as Dr. Marius went to his coat hanger and pulled his jacket from it. He watched Edd protest when the doctor put it over his shoulders.

“Eddward, you may as well be wearing nothing and it is freezing outside.” Dr. Marius said, cutting Edd off. “I will be fine. I have been in colder weather with less.”

Edd blushed and put his arms through the coat sleeves. He looked up at Tony as the older man smiled.

“Trust Gregory, Eddward.” he said gently. “He may seem foolish, but it is only because he is very clever.”

“I know he is.” Edd murmured. “He easily saw through my façade within minutes of meeting me. I wouldn’t play him for a fool twice.”

Dr. Marius smiled and gestured to the door. 

“Let’s go before the Security guard figures out Jack is here.”

Jack snorted before hanging back in the hallway.

“Look, can I have a second?”

Dr. Marius and Tony looked at him.

“ _Alone?_ ” Jack emphasized.

Tony nodded at Dr. Marius.

“He won’t do anything. I think Eddward has set him straight.”

“If he does, I will break his arms.” Dr. Marius answered seriously.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Jack said heatedly.

Tony pulled Dr. Marius on down the hall as Edd stood looking at Jack passively.

 


	67. Lines in the Sand

**Lines in the Sand**

 

Edd waited patiently while Jack shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. He had gathered that Jack acted on rash anger and unbridled rage. It was no surprise that he had such vehement feelings toward Edd for what he’d done. Given the circumstances that Tony and Dr. Marius had described, he understood Jack’s stance on the matter.

“Look, Eddward,” Jack began softly, “I am sorry I did what I did. I hold grudges like a goddamn woman and when I heard about you and Marie back then. . .I wanted to rip your head off. Marie cried for days after that. I’d never seen my sister cry like she did. It took all of the will in her heart to admit it was over.

“Then, a few years later, she finds you half dead and in pain. She doesn’t even consider the fucking risks of taking you back. It just fueled the rage I already felt toward you. When I saw you standing there, I just. . .just fuckin’ lost it. . .and I’m. . .sorry.”

Edd listened to Jack silently. He noted the tension in Jack’s jaw and the way his eyelids creased. His indigo eyes were lit up against the dim lights of the hallway. He looked to the side and shook his head.

“I meant what I said earlier.” he murmured. “You have every right to be upset. You do not owe me an apology. You don’t have to force it out, either.”

“That’s just it, kid.” Jack replied, looking at Edd. “I _want_ to apologise and I’m _not_ forcing it.”

Edd looked at him.

“I love my little sister.” Jack continued. “She is like. . .my responsibility. Even if no one believes me, I know in my heart I have to be her shadow. There are bad people in the world, Eddward. Your parents, _her father_. . .me and my Dad. . .lots of us want to hurt her or others. Sometimes I think that because she grew up around me, my brothers and Dad she has gotten too used to violence.

“It makes her less aware of the risk of danger.”

“I would agree to a certain extent.” Edd said finally. “Marie often forgets that she is human. But that is what I love about her. She has a courage and strength that surpasses human boundaries. She is quick, intelligent and cunning. Despite the short comings or the surpassing of expectations, Marie has always stood on her own.

“But I know what my parents are capable of, Jack. I know what my father will do to me if he feels his research is threatened. I know that if he hears about my mother drinking he will return to the States to collect her or silence her. Furthermore, I know what my mother would like to do to Marie. In the end, it is a vicious circle. . .and I am at the heart of it.”

Jack winced and shook his head.

“Eddward, you are just a poor result of circumstances beyond your control.” he said lamely. “Shit, it was your _father’s_ fault if anything for fuckin’ around with that shit.”

Edd lifted an eyebrow curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“Fuck.” Jack cursed. “Old Man didn’t tell you, did he?”

Edd shook his head.

“About what?”

“How you were conceived, born, that shit?” Jack answered.

He groaned miserably.

“Your father was a bit selective in his process.” he said softly. “It was a surprise to your _mother_ that she was pregnant because she didn’t think she _could_ get pregnant! Why do you think you were an only child? Why do you think you are so smart!? He created you using his genetic spunk and took a donor egg from someone on his staff. Your mother was just a vessel.

“Chris wanted a protégé. When he couldn’t craft your mother into a suitable one, he crafted _you_. Of course, genetics wasn’t his field of study. He had help. And, things weren’t as handy as they are now. He failed to realise that even in perfect conditions with selective gene therapy, there are going to be _environmental_ influences that affect the outcome.”

Edd stared partially stunned and partially humiliated.

It would make sense that he was a test tube baby. Maybe he hadn’t been grown in one, but he had been _engineered_. Maybe that is why he felt no connection to his parents. Or, maybe that is why his mother clung to him. He was the only thing that made her feel human. He was her proof that she was worth more than her brains.

“I’m sorry.” Jack mumbled. “I seem to be doing more harm than good.”

Edd smiled faintly.

“It is all right.” he said reassuringly. “I had always felt that something was different about me. You aren’t telling me anything I didn’t suspect. It is just surprising to hear out loud, that’s all.”

Jack winced.

“It doesn’t matter where we came from, Eddward. All that matters is where we’re going.”

“Rest assured, I love Marie, Jack.” Edd said firmly. “I would do anything to save her from any suffering or pain. The asshole that did that to her eye will be lucky if he doesn’t end up dead before this is all over.”

“Something you and I can agree on.” Jack answered.

He sighed.

“I know you love her. I can tell by how you react. I guess I was just jealous.”

Edd smiled now.

“She used to hang out with you a lot before we dated. She and I became great friends after our younger years. She told me about wild adventures she had with her “friends.”

Jack grinned.

“Stick around long enough and you might be included.”

They were silent for a moment before Jack sighed again and extended his hand.

“Truce?”

Edd looked at the proffered hand for a moment before extending his. He stopped just shy of Jack’s palm and looked at him seriously.

“Greg will teach me the basics. I want to know more than that.”

Jack was startled. He stared at Edd and saw that there weren’t any lines of doubt or fear in his face. He was dead serious.

“My Dad will kill me.” he said humourously. “Greg will probably string me up by my balls.”

“You have my word that I will not tell them where I picked up the skills.” Edd answered calmly. “I cannot afford to be “babied” in this endeavor. I am behind the eight ball as it is. I need someone who will teach me what I need to know and fast. Even if it means compromising my scruples in order to do so.”

“Don’t worry about that, Edd.” Jack said, nodding. “Mattie and I will keep your pacifist nature in mind when we hone you into a budding assassin.”

Edd nodded.

“Done.”

The two shook hands and then stood apart.

Jack grinned.

“I think you’ll find you have a knack for this line of work.”

“Believe me when I say I do not doubt I have a dark side that would pull toward it.” Edd confirmed. “I do not wish it for a career.”

“Dad wouldn’t let you.” Jack laughed. “It would be a waste of your other talents. But, like I told Matt earlier, why waste other potential?”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Come on you two! If you want to go let’s speed it up!”

Dr. Marius’ voice echoed down the hallway.

Jack clapped Edd on the back and nodded.

“It will work out, mate!” he said aloud. “The first thing we need to do is find you a piece.”

“A piece?”

“A gun.”

“Oh. Right.”

 


	68. Victoria

**Victoria**

 

Shadows played across a dimly lit room. There was a solitary light on above a sink with dirty dishes piled in it. Several glasses were strewn across the bar where several bottles cast eerie pools across the tile surface.

A small, thin figure was slumped over itself on the chair. A bottle of dark, amber liquid was clenched in its other hand. A purple bathrobe was falling off of a pale, white shoulder as dark, black hair fell out of a disheveled bun. Green eyes that had once been vibrant were glazed and sunken. Chapped lips took a swig from the bottle.

Victoria Michaels glared at the wedding ring on her left hand. The simple, gold band was a testament to the atrocity of getting married. Had she listened to her mother she wouldn’t be in this position. She’d be a successful scientist in her own right. She wouldn’t have ridden _anyone’s_ coattails to get where she was.

That dream was over. . .like her marriage.

Victoria glared when the doorbell rang. She turned away and took another drink. She sighed when the bell rang again. She set the bottle down and pulled herself up. Even at her full height she wasn’t taller than 5’3”.

She stumbled toward the door and held onto various pieces of furniture for support.

“I’m coming!”

Her voice was hoarse and dry. She hissed when she opened the door and leaned against it.

“Well, who else would be fucking calling at three in the fucking morning?”

Holding the storm door in the cold, February air was Isabella Kanker. Isabella stared down at Victoria silently. Her long, wool coat covered her from the snow and her hair was done up away from her face. Her makeup was tasteful and she wore heels.

“I am sorry to bother you, Vickie.” she said finally. “I just got back into town.”

“I’m sure you did.” Victoria spat hatefully. “What do you want?”

“We need to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

Victoria began to close the door when Isabella lifted her hand and prevented it from shutting.

“Let go.”

“No. Not until you listen.” Isabella commanded. “I am worried about you.”

Victoria laughed.

“Worried? About _me_? I am just _fine_ , Isabella. I am more than fine. I’m _great_! My son will be home soon and Chris is gone for now, but he’ll come back. He _always_ comes back.”

Isabella frowned.

“Chris isn’t coming back unless you give him a reason to come back, Vickie.” she warned. “Doing anything to anger him is going to get you and your son killed.”

“What would you know you fucking slut.” Victoria slurred hatefully. “All my life you have been telling me I have been making bad choices and I don’t know what I’m doing! I know perfectly well what I’m doing, thank you!

“I have Eddward. That’s all I need.”

“You _don’t_ have Eddward.” Isabella said flatly. “He is no longer in your custody.”

“For now! He just needs to get his head together. He will be fine. Unlike your reprobate children!”

“Victoria, you will not get Eddward back.” Isabella repeated. “You have lost custody of your son.”

Victoria’s face became ashen. She clung to the door harder and glared. Her body began to shake.

“You’re. . .you’re just saying that to get me to react. Leave it to a whore to try and make a good, decent woman do something against the law!”

Isabella shook her head.

“My profession aside, you know I wouldn’t tell you lies about your child.” she murmured. “Just as I wouldn’t hear lies from _you_ about _my_ children.”

Victoria’s eyes filled with tears.

“You’re lying! Eddward is coming home!”

“I wanted to tell you before the police come over tomorrow.” Isabella said softly. “They will present you with the court documents you signed when you and Chris moved back to Peach Creek. In those documents there is custody paperwork that you and Chris signed stating that if you began drinking or Chris created an unsafe environment for Eddward, you would turn over custody to his godparent.

“Chris has run off and you have brought alcohol back into the house. You lose your son. You have no one else to blame for this but yourself.”

Isabella stumbled back when Victoria shoved her away. She caught her balance and watched as Victoria sobbed miserably.

“Are you fucking happy!?” Victoria screamed. “You have driven everything I love away from me you fucking whore!”

“You drove it away from yourself, Victoria.” Isabella responded, glaring. “Your son despises you and your husband _never_ loved you. And the people who tried to tell you that and help you are the ones you pushed away. You stand alone on that burning farm, honey.”

Victoria spat something incomprehensible before pointing her finger wildly at Isabella.

“You listen to me you coke slugging cum drain.” she ranted. “You better watch your fucking back. That daughter of yours better watch _her_ fucking back. I swear I will ruin her if she gets _near my son_!”

She slammed the door shut in Isabella’s face and dragged her fingernails over her cheeks. Her face was red as she slid to the floor and sobbed. Her body trembled while she sat there.

After a moment, she lifted her head and glared.

It was all that _girl’s_ fault.

“The apple _never_ falls far from the tree.” she hissed.

Victoria stared at the floor and frowned. There had to be a way to prevent that girl from seeing her son. Obviously, threatening her life hadn’t worked as she hoped. Threatening her mother hadn’t worked either. Isabella may have been a slut but sluts tended to know powerful people. Being connected with anything that might happen to her daughter would be bad.

She needed to get Eddward back.

Eddward was all that mattered.

“But who. . .” she murmured. “. . .who could I get to make her undesirable for him?”

Victoria was silent for a few more minutes before nodding.

“That boy. . .the one that came over with Eddward a few times when they were younger. He almost did the job for me. I wonder if he could be coaxed into finishing it.”

Victoria’s green eyes were narrow and hateful as she rose to her feet.

“I am going to make her _pay_ for taking my son.”

 


	69. 'Cause After All. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, this story is freakin' long. O.o
> 
> I am almost to 400 Word Pages. 
> 
> I am way too invested in this story's plot. xD

**‘Cause After All. . .**

 

The air was cooler. There wasn’t any pain and her stomach had settled. She felt heavy but she figured that was because of all the drugs they were feeding her. The antibiotics alone were enough to knock her out. After Jack had left she didn’t remember much of anything. Now, she felt somewhere between dreaming and waking.

Marie whispered as hands gently caressed her face. Her eyes tensed and her fingers moved against the blankets. She leaned into the cool touch against her face. There was a sound. It was soft and steady. It was comforting.

_“. . .cause maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me. Cause after all. . .you’re my Wonderwall. I said maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me. You’re gonna be the one that saves me. You’re my Wonderwall. . .”_

Weary, blue eyes stared up at the tiled ceiling. Shadows bounced across the white as the lights from the window played in her vision. She blinked slowly as the feeling against her face became more poignant. She trembled when a figure leaned into her line of sight.

“I apologise, Marie. . .did I wake you?”

Edd carefully wrapped his arms around Marie as she bolted upright. He held her tightly as her fingers clutched at his back. Her sobs were muffled in his neck. He winced and put his hand against the back of her head.

“Marie. . .”

“Don’t leave me!” Marie cried. “Please! Please don’t leave!”

Edd leaned her back and brushed the tears away from her face. He tilted her head and pressed his lips to hers. Her fingers tightened into his skin when his tongue slid over her lips. He parted from her breathlessly and shook his head.

“I’m not going anywhere.” he murmured. “I’m not going.”

Marie trembled and relapsed into sobs. She clung to Edd pathetically while she cried. She had no idea why she was being so hysterical. It made no sense!

“It’s the medication.” Edd breathed, reading her mind. “The medication can interact with your depression medication. It can make you feel horribly sad or deliriously happy. With all of the stress you’ve been under, it does not surprise me you would want to cry.”

Marie pressed her face against Edd’s chest. She heard his heart beating fast beneath his ribs. She held him closer.

“I begged for you.” she whispered. “I begged for you. I’ve missed you.”

Edd smiled.

“Your brother came to bust me out.”

“Which one?”

“Jack.”

Marie looked up at him. She shook her head.

“After what. . .he did. . .said. . .”

Edd shook his head.

“He had a right to be angry. He got it out of his system and he’s fine.”

“What about you?”

“I’m perfectly fine now.”

Marie smiled when Edd caressed her cheek. She leaned into his fingers.

“I’m sorry.”

“Good heavens. . .for what?” Edd asked, aghast.

“I tried to hide my eye and I got sick and I threw up all over the place.” Marie said, wincing. “I made a spectacle of myself.”

Edd smiled sympathetically.

“You cannot help being sick.” he said gently. “The doctors say you have had this infection for some time. With all the stress your body couldn’t take anymore. That isn’t your fault. It isn’t anything to be sorry for, either.

“As for what Kevin did, I should be the one that’s sorry. He wouldn’t be targeting you if we hadn’t been dating.”

“Kevin’s an asshole.”

Marie looked up at Edd as he lifted her chin and looked at her seriously.

“I do not want you to be hurt, Marie.” he said firmly. “I do not know what I would do if he did anything more to you. I love you, and I know that this isn’t the typical situation most lovers find themselves in on a normal basis.”

Marie smiled faintly.

“I think this is more fun.” she breathed. “Normal is for chumps.”

She leaned into Edd’s kiss when his lips brushed against hers. She held him tighter and let the feeling wash over her. She felt safe in these arms. She trusted them. No matter how many scars they bore or how many times the hands that cut them struck, she would always love the way they held her. She trembled when they parted.

“Don’t stop.”

Her voice was barely a whisper. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes narrow. She shook her head and pulled Edd closer. Her fingers slid around his front and up the side of his face. They hesitated at the hem of his hat.

“You don’t have to ask to remove it.” Edd breathed. “You may do so whenever you choose.”

Marie pushed the obstruction from Edd’s forehead and watched the soft, ebony strands fall around his face and into his eyes. The scar looked less threatening in the dark. She carefully let the hat fall to the blankets. Her fingers slowly began to thread through his hair. Her nails gently raked his scalp.

Edd moaned appreciatively and leaned forward. He pushed against her hands and pressed his lips to her wrist. Her pulse beat against them.

“I love when you run your fingers through my hair.”

Marie smiled.

“Think of all the years you were missing out.” she whispered. “I have a lot of time to catch up on, Eddward.”

“Say my name again.”

“Eddward.”

“Again.”

Marie smiled and pulled Edd’s face forward. She ran her fingernails back across his scalp while pressing her lips against his ear.

“Eddward.”

Edd was trembling when he leaned back. He pressed his lips against Marie’s and gently put her back against her pillow. He enjoyed the feeling of her fingers dug into his hair. He felt a thrill when she pulled and twisted it. He never realised how arousing a simple action could be.

Marie panted softly and kept her hands against Edd when his lips brushed against her jaw and neck. She whimpered when he nipped a spot in her neck.

“Eddward. . .”

Edd stopped and leaned back. His face flushed a bright red as he stared down at her. Her gown was open and pulling away from one of her shoulders. Her pale skin looked radiant in the limited light. He realised that he was taking advantage of her.

“Forgive me.” he whispered, pulling away. “I. . .forgot myself.”

He winced when Marie grabbed him and yanked him back. He stared at her as her blue eyes became a deep ocean colour. His heart was beating faster when she smiled.

“What’re you apologising for, Eddward?” Marie rasped. “I didn’t say _stop_.”

“You are not feeling well. You are in the hospital for crying out loud.”

Marie grinned.

“Doesn’t the possibility of getting caught make it more thrilling?”

Edd went a shade redder.

“That is the medication talking. . .partially.” he added.

His eyes rolled back and his jaw dropped slightly when Marie’s hand slid down his front and her fingers caressed him. He forced himself to look at her when she pressed against his groin. His body’s instinct was running on auto-pilot. If he wasn’t careful, he would lose control all together.

“It may be.” Marie conceded. “Do you want me to stop?”

Edd moaned softly and resisted the urge to grind his hips forward. He desperately wanted to tell Marie it wasn’t the best time. He desperately _wished_ he had the voice to say there would be other, _better_ times. As she worked his gown up and pressed her flesh against his, he suddenly realised he didn’t have the capacity for words at all.

Marie pounced on this inaction. She sat up as far as her machines would let her go. She pulled Edd free of the pants he was wearing and pressed her fingertips against the head of his cock. She smiled when the organ responded and Edd bowed forward.

She guided his forehead to her shoulder and pressed her hand against the back of his head. Her other hand slowly moved up and down his shaft. Sensitive skin moved back and forth underneath her fingertips. She relished the soft whimpers against her neck.

“Marie. . .”

 


	70. You're My Wonderwall

**You’re My Wonderwall**

 

Edd’s fingers slid down her sides and clutched her hips. His fingertips dug into her gently as he pressed his face into her neck. He shuddered as she moved over a particularly sensitive spot.

Marie smiled and kept her pace slow and even. She enjoyed making him feel this way. He always hated being the one that got the attention. He felt he was better created to serve than be served. It made her feel too much like a princess to be pampered all the time.

She wanted to make _him_ feel like that every once and a while.

Her breath quickened in her throat when Edd’s hips pushed forward causing more friction in her palm. She tightened her fingers slightly and quickened her pace. Her body was tingling as he clung to her. She could feel him shaking.

“You deserve to feel like this every day.” she murmured against his ear. “You deserve to feel like your legs will give out and your body is going to explode from the stimulation. It should never be forced upon you or demanded. Your body should just want it. You should hunger for it. Never let your right to feel this way go without a fight, Eddward.”

Edd slowly pulled his head back and lifted his hands. He put them against Marie’s face and shook his head. His green eyes were misty and faded. His hair fell into his eyes when his head moved back and forth.

“Only for you.” he breathed. “It only feels this way when it’s with you.”

Marie moaned softly when he put his lips against hers. She moved faster out of instinct. Her body ached with the same need. She could wait, though. She could wait forever for him.

Edd parted from her and softly cried out.

“Marie. . .Marie, I’m. . .”

Marie shuddered and felt the organ twitch in her hand.

“Please. . .” she crooned.

“. . .I’m cumming. . .”

Edd’s voice was barely above a whisper. His jaw fell slack and his hands fell down around Marie’s shoulders. His body began to shake as he felt his release spill over Marie’s fingers. His face got hot as he let his forehead rest against her shoulder.

He mewed pitifully when Marie worked the last of it out of him. He shuddered when Marie pulled her hand away.

“I’m. . .sorry. . .”

“What for?” Marie asked, dazed. “Did it hurt?”

Edd shook his head slowly.

“It felt amazing.” he murmured. “But I am afraid I’ve made a terrible mess.”

Marie laughed softly and ran her clean hand through his hair.

“Only you would say that after having the best orgasm ever.”

Edd waited a moment before pulling himself upright and looking Marie in the eye. He put his hands against her face again and shook his head.

“I will return the gracious gift.” he said softly. “I will be sure to make you feel like I do.”

Marie smiled and shook her head.

“You already make me feel amazing, Eddward. I don’t expect you to do more than you’re comfortable with. I mean, your hat was a big step. I don’t want to push you.”

“Sometimes I need one.” Edd answered honestly. “Other times, I am quite confident in what I want. You are something I want.”

“I’ll always want you, Eddward.”

Edd pressed his hand tighter against his face. He tried to convey his conviction through his touch. His eyes bored into hers.

“No matter what happens, Marie, you are the only woman I will ever love. Do you understand me? No matter what happens to me, to you or to us, you will always have me.”

Marie winced.

“You say that like something may actually happen.”

“You and I both know that the past has a way of haunting us.” Edd murmured. “But I do not want you to mistake my statement as arrogance or foreshadowing. All I am trying to say is that my heart, my body. . .all of me. . .belongs to you. It’s yours to do with what you wish.”

Marie smiled wryly.

“You have a poetic sense of doom about you, Eddward.” she answered. “It is hard to come up with a comeback for that.”

Edd smiled.

“It’s all the books I read.”

Marie leaned forward and put her lips against his. When they had parted, she looked up at him.

“I understand.” she whispered. “I promise to cherish you. I do not want to hurt you or do anything that would cause you discomfort. I promise to take care of you. Because, you know, I feel the same about you.”

Edd pulled Marie into his arms and held her tightly. He ignored everything except how his heartbeat synched with hers. He let the world of reality go for something farther away and in the clouds.

He rarely lost touch with the real world. He wasn’t brought up with a strong imagination or idea of the surreal. He found that art helped him let go. When he met Marie, it became even easier to lose himself.

It was moments like these that helped him cope with how fucked up he felt his life had become.

“Marie, I have to go back tomorrow.” he said softly. “But I will be back. Dr. Marius will release me on the condition that I am in the care of my legal guardian when I leave. He wanted to wait until the stitches in my arms come out, but I told him I would be fine until they healed.

“I didn’t feel the need to see my blood anymore.”

Marie smiled helplessly.

“I am sorry that your psychologist happens to be the same guy sent to kill your parents.”

Edd shook his head.

“Don’t be.” he answered. “Greg is an amazing doctor. I should have gathered that there was something special about him that gave him his quirks. Being an agent of your father’s organisation would certainly put him in the mindset of many people.”

“Is it okay for me to be scared, Eddward?”

Edd looked at Marie as she stared down at her lap. He winced when she met his gaze.

“Marie, you can be scared.” he answered honestly. “I would be more concerned if you _weren’t_ scared. It absolutely terrifies me no matter how I may act. I may not be afraid for my own life, but I am frightened about what may happen to yours. I could not live knowing I had done anything else to hurt you or put you in danger.

“Worse, I am a hypocrite in my right. By being with me I put you in unspeakable danger. Being together puts a target on you that I must obstruct at all costs.”

Marie’s eyes filled with tears.

“I don’t want to lose you!” she cried softly. “I don’t want to add more stress to your shoulders when you are carrying so much already! But I am miserable without you, Eddward! I don’t know what to do! I’m scared and I don’t know what to do!”

Edd wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. He put his head on top of hers and frowned. Her tears soaked through his clothes as he ran a hand up and down her back.

He let Marie cry for a moment before slowly leaning her back and lifting her chin.

“Marie, look at me.”

Marie obliged.

“No matter how hard it seems or how crazy this becomes, I am not going away without a fight.” Edd breathed firmly. “I will face whatever trials I must. I may have been weak before but I am not going to remain that way forever.”

Marie was startled by this statement. Stray tears slid down her cheeks as she shook her head.

“Eddward?”

“Do not worry about me, Marie.” Edd said carefully. “You have enough to worry about. It should have been obvious to me that this is what was causing your body to shut down. The added stress can affect your immune system and your mental health. With your medications, it can send you on an emotional rollercoaster.

“I did not help matters by being so calm and passive about things. But do not mistake my tone for indifference. I can assure you that I am prepared to stand up for my beliefs.”

“If I don’t worry about you, Eddward, who will?”

Edd held Marie again as she began to cry.

He was silent while he rocked her gently. When her tears began to slow he softly began singing again. Marie fell still against him.

Singing had come naturally with playing the piano and guitar. After listening to acoustic recordings and unplugged sessions, Edd found he had a talent for melody. His passion for composition when working with Eddy translated into a working, breathing relationship for his violent mood changes.

The more he played and composed, the easier it was to let go of the stress. By the time he was a Junior, however, his parents were pushing harder than ever. He found he had little time for anything but studying and looking for a good school. His parents had made him take the ACTs three times and the SATs four times. Each time had been a little worse than the time previous.

His father had said it was a lack of discipline. His mother had suggested he wasn’t applying himself each time. Regardless, if it wasn’t perfect it wasn’t worth it.

Edd carefully eased Marie back against her pillow. She mewed softly but did not wake up. He blushed when he noted the mess pasting her fingers together. He looked around and was grateful for the small bathroom to the right of Marie’s bed.

He moved himself carefully and cleaned himself before returning with several wet, paper towels to wash Marie’s hand. He lifted it gently and smiled when he saw the bracelet he had made amongst the others she always wore.

All the colours of the rainbow suited her.

Edd dried Marie’s hand and disposed of the soiled towels. He frowned as he looked at the PIC line in Marie’s left arm. She was truthfully ill.

He sat down in the chair beside her bed and took her hand in his. His face was passive as he lost himself in thought.

There had to be a way to show her. There had to be something special and unique he could do to prove how far he would go for her.

His eyes lit up as a thought crossed his mind.

He smiled.

“That’s a start.” he breathed, looking at Marie. “That’s a start.”

 


	71. Freedom

**Freedom**

 

“We will miss you, Eddward.”

“Yeah, I think we can all honestly say we’re gonna miss this guy.”

Edd smiled as he stood in front of Helena, John and several other nurses that worked with him at the hospital. He held his journal in his hands and had on a set of clothes Jack had procured for him. He had to admit, Jack had sharp taste for a crazed lunatic.

“You’ll miss him most of all, John.” Poppy laughed. “Your mathematics grades are going to suffer!”

“Hey! I am getting. . .better.” John offered lamely.

“You know, I tutor people.” Edd said sympathetically. “I wouldn’t charge you if you came to Peach Creek or met up with me in South Bend. I would hate to see all of the hard work we put into your grades to go downhill after my departure.”

John looked at him hopefully.

“Yeah? I mean, I don’t want to take advantage of your time.”

Edd shook his head.

“Not at all. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t have the time.”

“Then of course I’ll meet up with you! Once or twice a week depending on the homework.” John answered putting a hand at the back of his head.

“Just be sure to come up to Peach Creek next weekend, then. We’re gonna party till this guy’s purple. Hopefully Dubstep will be better by then.”

Edd looked at Eddy as the smaller of his two friends slung an arm over his shoulder and grinned.

“So soon?” he asked worriedly. “I don’t know if Marie will be up for it.”

“It’s okay!” Eddy said. “Dubstep would want the festival to go on as planned. I got that stupid Valentine’s Dance this Saturday, so next weekend will have to do! I am sure Marie will feel better by then. If not, she will help Nazz with the Cheshire. They are both pretty damn good at it.”

“Nazz, too?” Edd asked, dazed.

Eddy nodded.

“Like I said, Dubstep and the Rave Sisters are a rare commodity only my Aqua Tank crowd are privy to, Double D.”

John smiled.

“You must be DJ Jawbreaker, then.”

Eddy beamed.

“One and only.” he answered. “How’d you guess?”

“I know Charlie at Aqua.” John answered. “I’ve watched you and Dubstep a couple of times. I got to see the three of them in action once. You aren’t bad on a turn table, mate.”

“Then you can’t miss Double D’s welcome back party.” Eddy stated proudly. “I am gonna blow the roof off the place.”

“I’ll make a note of it.” John said, grinning.

“You could take Xia.” Helena said, smirking. “She _loves_ clubs.”

John blushed while Eddy rubbed his hands together.

“This is shaping up to be a big shindig.” Eddy said happily.

Everyone turned as the waiting room doors opened and Dr. Marius entered with a tall, curvy woman with a straight back and elegant features.

Ed stood up a little straighter when she walked into the room.

“Eddward, the papers have been signed and documented.” Dr. Marius said softly. “I will be taking over Dr. Crestwood’s practise at the Board’s request. Your care, and Marie’s, will be under my supervision. You are to maintain medication and notify me of _any_ behaviour changes. Your caretaker, Mrs. Schrodt, will be keeping me informed.”

Mrs. Marilyn Schrodt stood a bit taller in her heels. The skirt and jacket she wore were a bit outdated. The pink was faded in places and her jewelry was antiquated. It was evident from the look of it that it hadn’t seen the light of day in some time.

She had wavy, strawberry blonde hair that was swept out of her face with barrettes. Her blue eyes were bright and calculating from her round face. While she stood with an air that demanded attention and commanded obedience, her features were kind. When she smiled, her teeth were perfectly straight and white.

“Eddward, honey, it is so good to see you feeling better.”

Her voice was strong, thick and even. It oozed with authority.

“Thank you, Mrs. Schrodt.” Edd answered politely. “I am feeling much better.”

Marilyn shook her head.

“No, no, Eddward. Please call me Mary.”

Edd smiled.

“Okay.”

Marilyn put several papers into her purse before looking at the trio of boys.

“I expect you and Eddy back home before ten tonight, Ed.” she said sternly. “I have inspected your room and have deemed that Eddward may share it with you as long as you keep it clean and sanitary. The guest bedroom is made up in case Eddward would like his own space. I have pulled the old camping cot from the attic so that you may sleep somewhere _other_ than Ed’s floor, Eddward.”

“Thank you very much for your kindness, Mary.” Edd said humbly. “You did not have to go through all the trouble.”

Marilyn shook her head.

“It was no trouble at all.” she replied curtly. “I am going to return to Peach Creek. Sarah has a project I need to make sure she is doing. Remember, home by ten. Eddward, I understand that you have a ride home from the hospital when Marie is released?”

Edd tried not to look surprised. He flicked his eyes over to Dr. Marius for assistance.

“That is correct, Mrs. Schrodt. Eddward will accompany Marie home when she is released from the hospital.” Dr. Marius answered. “He is to remain out of school until next Monday. It will be good to relax after being released. I would request that the school be notified and that it be kept quiet until that Friday before his return.”

Marilyn nodded.

“Of course. You leave that to me, Dr. Marius. Chad Pendegrass is an old friend of mine. I will make sure he shapes up. The old stick. I always said he was too soft to be a _high_ school principal. Oh well. Personal opinion.”

“However you see fit, Mrs. Schrodt.” Dr. Marius replied. “I know that Eddward’s mother is still occupying the house across the street. I would strongly recommend that any action being taken to remove Eddward’s belongings be done by the court order and with an officer of the law present.”

Marilyn waved her hand dismissively.

“Victoria is no threat to me, Dr. Marius.” she said aloud. “I have taken the liberty of procuring some of Eddward’s possessions for him. Victoria is too drunk to fight back. I heard she raised a fit when the cops showed up to present her with custody papers. Don’t you worry about her. I will make sure she stays off my property.”

“Well, by the courts of law she has to stay away.” Dr. Marius reminded. “If she tries to come onto your property, with or without permission, please notify the police.”

“But of course!”

Marilyn looked at Edd with a kind smile.

“I am sorry about the trouble, Eddward. I still feel this is in your best interest to come stay with Ed, Sarah and me.”

Edd nodded.

“I am grateful that you were so willing.” he murmured.

“Well, if there is nothing else I will be off.” Marilyn sighed. “I work very early in the morning so I want to make sure Sarah is working on that project so that I can get some sleep.”

“I will be in touch.” Dr. Marius said shaking Marilyn’s hand. “Thank you, again.”

After Marilyn had departed, Dr. Marius smiled at Edd.

“Jack still has an eye for fashion, I see.”

Edd nodded sheepishly.

The black, long sleeved shirt covered the healing wounds and kept the bandages from sight. Jack had gotten a green, short sleeved jersey to go over top of it. The black pants gave Edd’s physique an even slimmer look as he held his purple journal closer.

“I guess so.”

Dr. Marius nodded.

“Jack and Matt are at the hospital awaiting your arrival. Marie is up and doing much better than yesterday. The doctors are not happy with her blood work and say she must remain in the hospital a little while longer.

“Eddward, while you are there I want you to take care of yourself. Matt will be keeping me informed because Jack won’t remember. I will know if you try something.”

“Don’t worry, doc!” Eddy said before Edd could answer. “This dude won’t be going anywhere. We’ll keep him in line.”

Ed, whose posture had relaxed after the departure of his mother, nodded assuredly.

“Yeah, Double D will be okay with us.”

Dr. Marius smiled again.

“I had little doubt.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Eddy asked. “Let’s go see Dubstep!”

 


	72. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is turning into an EPIC of massive proportions. 
> 
> While this may intimidate some, I am not daunted or thwarted. I am actually enjoying myself immensely. So, hopefully you enjoy the story as much as I do because I plan on winding it down here soon!
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Six

**Recovery**

 

Marie ended up being in the hospital for four days. Her fever had come back two times before doctors were satisfied with her temperature. The nausea subsided after she had retained fluids. Her appetite was still undernourished, but they said that her desire to eat would return once the final bits of infection were cleared up.

The infection had begun to clear by the fourth day. The doctors removed her PIC line and started oral delivery for antibiotics. She was to return home and rest for the remainder of the week. She was not allowed to return to work or school until next week.

Edd remained by her side until she was released. It had taken some getting used to the freedom of being outside the hospital again. He finally found a groove by Thursday and enjoyed spending time with Marie and his friends.

When he had returned to Peach Creek it was a circus. His mother had been on the front lawn screaming for Marilyn to give him back. She had become so belligerent that another neighbor called the police for her racial slurs. He’d been humiliated because most of the cul-de-sac knew he’d been in the mental hospital for suicide.

He hoped that they got a good glimpse _why_.

Marilyn had been kind enough to bring many of his clothes and belongings to her home. His computer, keyboard and plants were brought to Ed’s room and made the dark space a little more “homey.”

He was nervous. He had seen Kevin watching Ed’s house from across the street after he’d come home. There was something dark and wicked behind the vacant stare. Edd couldn’t put his finger on the pulse of that conundrum. Every time he thought he had Kevin figured out the jock threw another curve ball.

Edd had pushed it out of his mind and tried to focus on getting caught up in school. It didn’t take him long. Mr. Pendegrass had promised a safe haven for him when he returned. That went double for Marie as she had physically been assaulted at school.

Plans were put in motion for Edd’s welcome home party. Due to the complications of Marie’s illness and the complexity of the undertaking, they had decided to let the weather warm up a bit before celebrating.  

Eddy had revealed the routine to Marie, Nazz and May. The three of them agreed that it would be too good a routine to pass up. Preparations for the costuming and the Cheshire went under way while Eddy made sure Charlie secured fire permits for the club. Since the Fire Marshall had 30 Days to come back with an answer, they planned for a show in late March, early April.

Despite being deliriously happy, Eddward Michaels found himself hedging around in the shadows of his parents’ lives. He had heard from Tony that his daughter had identified his father in Russia. It only proved what he knew about his father.

He would go to any lengths for his research.

That is why he wasted no time in securing time with Matt and Jack to learn the tricks of the assassin trade. It wasn’t because he sought blood or revenge. It was because he needed the skills. Without them, Marie would be inevitably hurt.

He couldn’t allow that to happen.

He _wouldn’t_ allow it to happen.

 

……………………………………………

 

“C’mon, Edd! You can hit harder! Come on!”

Jack encouraged loudly as he lifted two practise mitts on his hands. He waited while Edd caught his breath and took another few punches at the foam. His ponytail rested at the back of his neck while his indigo eyes watched intently.

The lights from the gym were bright while several others lifted weights and practiced around the ring they occupied. The sounds of dumbbells dropping on steel echoed off the walls of a place straight out of a “Rocky” movie.

Edd’s hair was tied back under his hat as sweat poured down his face and neck. His hands were taped and his arms were free of their bandages. Deep, dark welts and scars littered them. His stitches had come out without trouble. The wounds that had been closed were thinner, redder lines in his flesh.

He wore a green tank-top and black workout pants. His muscles flexed as he punched the mitts again. His jaws were tight and his mind was sharply focused on his task.

After a few, more sets, Jack lowered the mitts and grinned.

“You’re gettin’ pretty good at this, Einstein.” he said jovially. “You are tougher than you look.”

Edd smiled and went to the edge of the ring to retrieve his water bottle. He took a drink and shook his head.

“I never used to be.” he answered. “It wasn’t until I started playing soccer that I shaped up a bit.”

“It’s paid off.” Jack admitted.

He frowned a little.

“How have things been? How’s that kid, Kevin, been with you and Squirt?”

Edd frowned.

“A nuisance.” he said darkly. “He hasn’t done or said anything, but I can feel him staring me down. I can feel that he’s up to something. I just don’t know what.”

“That little prick better hope to Christ that he doesn’t do anything else.” Jack said hatefully. “Otherwise, he’s going to be singing an octave higher from now on.”

“He hasn’t done anything further to Marie.” Edd commented softly. “But I can tell he shows the same malice toward her.”

Jack pulled out a cigarette and lit it while rolling his eyes.

“It is amazing that so many nut jobs conglomerate in one place.” he mused. “I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen it myself. Say, how’s target practise with Greg going. He going soft on you?”

Edd shook his head.

“He’s thorough. I am surprised that his aim hasn’t become rusty over time. He hits the mark well.”

“Greg’s always been good with a weapon.” Jack answered. “It don’t surprise me much. How about _your_ aim?”

“Greg insists on me learning with a revolver.” Edd sighed. “My aim is all right, but it is nothing compared to when I aim with the .9mm pistol. I can’t stand the revolver. It is too slow and too heavy for me. I’d rather use something lighter and more convenient.”

Jack grinned.

“So, you like the Smith and Wesson I got you, then?”

Edd smiled back.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

Jack nodded.

“It’s an easier weapon to use.” he answered. “It suits you as a beginner. As far as rifles go, we will see where your training takes you.”

Edd nodded.

“Say, isn’t your first football game coming up?” Jack asked suddenly. “Shouldn’t you be focusing on that?”

“I am.” Edd said, smiling. “I came here after practise.”

“Hey, now,” Jack said quickly, “don’t get me in trouble. You shouldn’t push yourself so hard. I’ll never hear the end of it and Marie will be furious if she found out.”

“I am not pushing too hard.” Edd answered. “I enjoy the workout. It puts my mind at ease and it exhausts me in a good way. Besides, the game coming up is an exhibition match. We are classic rivals so we always play the Winter/Spring Classic.

“I am caught up with my classes and have helped Marie with hers. I am confident in my ability to keep all of my priorities in order.”

Jack made a noise in his throat and extinguished his cigarette.

“Well, don’t overdo it okay? I can’t take another berating from my Old Man so close to the last one.”

He shuddered.

“I apologise for that.” Edd offered. “I never meant to get you in trouble.”

“Happens all the time.” Jack said back. “My Old Man and I don’t see eye to eye because I don’t want to run by his rules.”

“He means well by them.” Edd said softly. “And they have worked for several generations. Why change it if it’s not broken?”

“Because the world will leave you behind if you wait too long.” Jack answered. “You’ll get blasted from nowhere and wonder what the hell happened. Pop’s too antiquated for today’s world. He’s just going to get run over nowadays.”

“I don’t think that is true.” Edd replied. “While the world may be changing around him, he isn’t ignorant of it. He allows his will to bend ever so slightly when the situation calls for it. He can analyse a situation in real time and make a decision based on those observations. He is a good judge of character. If he wasn’t, I wouldn’t be here.”

“Hard to argue with that.” Jack sighed.

He grinned.

“How’re things with Marie?”

“Great. She’s been feeling much better after coming off of all the antibiotics. She is on a restrictive diet by her own choosing.” Edd answered cautiously. “She is eating balanced portions and a good selection so I haven’t stopped her. It still worries me that she will get any thinner than she is right now.”

“Don’t worry about Squirt, Einstein.” Jack said. “She’ll be all right. If there is one thing Marie loves more than you it’s her food. You ready to go another round?”

Edd nodded.

“Yes.”

“Let’s do it!”

 


	73. Danger Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the song is Kenny Loggins' contribution to "Top Gun," but every time I see it, hear it, write it or say it, I am thinking Archer from "Archer" screaming it at Lana. xD

**Danger Zone**

 

“Way to go, Ed!”

May’s voice rang out over the crowd as Ed stopped the opposing team from making a goal. Her face was rosy red and her hair was done back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She had face paint on in the school colours and she wore a Peach Creek Bombardiers jersey with Ed’s goalie number on it. She cheered enthusiastically when the Bombardiers took possession.

Marie smiled. She had her hair done back in ribbons in the school colours. Her makeup was lighter and also in school colours. She wore a shirt with the school emblem on it and Edd’s jersey number on the back. In her hands were an open sketchbook and a pencil. Her hand was moving across the page as a fellow teammate passed the ball to Double D on the pitch.

“Go, Double D!”

May cheered and rose to her feet with the rest of the crowd in the stands. Edd moved the ball with amazing speed and precision. It was hard to catch him when he got started. Teams that had played the Bombardiers before knew you had to stop him fast. For those that were new, his speed often blindsighted them.

The crowd’s roar was deafening when the ball sailed past the opposing team’s goalie and into the net. Marie watched several of Double D’s teammates slap him on the back and ruffle his hat on his head. She looked at her quick sketches thoughtfully.

Something had been different about him lately. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was, but she knew it was something significant. He was stronger than he used to be.

Marie put her fingertips against one of the sketches of Edd moving the ball up the pitch and frowned. His arms and legs had become more defined over the last, few weeks. He had bruises where the muscles had strained. He also spent a lot of time at practise.

“Hey, Marie! Whatchya doin’!? We won the game!”

May brought her back to the present and Marie smiled again.

“Sorry, May. I was lost in thought.”

“Clearly!” May laughed. “Your boyfriend scored the winning goal! One more game and we win the Classic this year!”

The crowd in the stands started to pool down around them on their way to the pitch. The soccer team became surrounded by adoring fans and students alike. If there was anything that Peach Creek enjoyed it was sports.

“Are you coming?” May asked when Sarah and Nazz pulled her along the bench seats.

“I am going to wait for Eddward in the art room.” Marie answered. “I am going to prep for a project in the studio.”

“Can you even get _in_ to the school?” May asked. “It’s nighttime.”

“Mr. Ruebush gave me a key to the side door.” Marie said, smiling. “I’ll be fine. You go have fun!”

She watched May go on with Sarah and Nazz. She saw Eddy waiting patiently on the edge of the pitch. She knew he didn’t much care for sports but supported his friends. She admired Eddy for that bit of loyalty. He had been a brat in his youth, but he was definitely a businessman. He was serious about his income and had been working hard since high school.

She couldn’t fault him for keeping some of his old quirks.

Marie sighed and closed the sketchbook. She quickly put everything into her book bag and grabbed her keys. She put her book bag over her shoulders and began walking down the bleachers. Her feet crunched on the cinder track that ran around the soccer field.

She made her way through the dimly lit rows of parked cars and people leaving the school parking lot. The street lamps cast eerie shadows against the building as she walked around the back of it. She hummed softly to herself and came up to two, steel doors that had been keyed and painted several times. She slid one of the keys into the lock and opened the door.

She walked into the Art Room silently and shut the door behind her. She carefully ran her hand along the side of the wall and turned on a row of lights near the back. Her book bag slid to the nearest table while she moved to the back of the room.

Marie opened a door in the very, back corner and turned on the light. She smiled when the small, square room was bathed in a warm, yellow glow. The room was full of odds, ends and sheets. The sheets were of all colours and styles. There was a large platform set up in the middle with gymnastic mats on it.

There were a few wooden chairs in the corner along with columns and props. A bookshelf shoved into the far corner had still life materials all over it. Dolls, cups, fruit and knickknacks were spilling over one another on the shelves. Next to this bookshelf was another, higher platform with a ring of spotlights above it.

Marie went to the larger platform and stood up on it. She began changing the positions of the spot lights aimed at it. Once she had moved them to a position she liked, Marie stooped down to pick up several, coloured filters. She slid a green, pink and purple one into three of the spotlights. This left two of them open.

Marie got to the floor and went over to where she had turned on the fluorescent lights. Beside the normal light switch there was a panel of dimmer switches. She turned them up so that the spots came on. Swathes of purple, green, pink and warm, yellow light washed over the mats on the platform. She turned off the main lights to get the full effect of her work.

It had been a long time since she had set up a live still drawing. She liked her subjects when they were moving. She felt that she did her best work when she was forced to draw fast. When she looked at her portfolio, she realised she didn’t have many Life Drawings that focused on a still subject. She didn’t have a lot of colour, either.

For her Senior Project, she was going to devote the rest of the semester to a chalk pastel portrait of a model. The problem with life drawing in high school was that many people weren’t mature enough to handle it. Worse, you couldn’t find a model willing to do it because of the implications of working with minors.

Luckily, Mr. Ruebush had been willing to let Marie continue with the project if she found a willing model with a good record. The model had to be willing to submit to a background screen if they were from outside the school. They also had to sign a waiver. If Marie could find someone to do all that, then she could proceed.

Marie smiled.

She already had the model. Nazz had expressed a great interest in helping with the endeavor. Her mother had worked with artists like Andy Warhol in the past. Nazz’s whole world was a colourful story that she wanted to add to in her lifetime. She figured Marie could use the grade and she could use the experience.

She was also willing to sign the waiver.

Marie had thought it was odd that the school had a separate studio for nude drawings but never used it. Then again, the school had been built a long time ago. The rules could have been very different back then.

She sighed softly and went over to a cabinet near the platform. She slowly pulled out several, white sheets and took them to the mats. She unfolded one and spread it out over the mats. She set the others on top of the first and moved across the room to the bookshelf with objects all over it.

Her fingers dug through items until she pulled out several strands of fake pearls, several large, white magnolias and a couple of old, antique looking jewelry pieces. Her idea was firm in her mind while she concentrated. She was so lost in thought she did not hear someone coming up behind her.

“For all the influence you have on you, you are pretty stupid, Kanker.”

 


	74. The Game Has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!!!  
> EXPLICIT NON-CON/RAPE!!

**The Game Has Changed**

 

Marie whirled around more out of surprise than fear. She held the items she had chosen in her hand as she glared. Her eyes became hard set in her face.

“What are you doing in here, Kevin?”

Kevin Carmichael slowly eased himself into the studio in a slow, threatening manner. His arms came down by his sides as he grinned. His voice was low and rumbling.

“You left the door unlocked. I figured I’d come by and say “hello” since I’ve been gone on _expulsion_ for a few weeks.”

Marie was not swayed or convinced.

“You deserved it.” she said hatefully. “You should have thought about that before you and your goons tried to provoke me.”

“You should watch your mouth, Kanker.” Kevin said softly. “You never know when it may get you in trouble.”

“Sounds like some pretty good advice you could use yourself, Kevin.” Marie retorted. “Get out of here. You shouldn’t be here.”

“Pssh.” Kevin said dismissively. “I have been in here after hours more times than I can count. I know more about this school than most. I am not afraid of being found here. For that matter, I would be more concerned about _myself_ if I were you, Marie.”

Marie felt a twinge of fear gnaw at her. Her sixth sense was flaring up. It was a warning that something awful was on the peripheral.

She glared to compensate.

“Come any closer and I will make sure _you_ are the one that leaves with a black eye.”

“Do it and I will make sure I press full charges for assault.” Kevin answered, amused.

“It isn’t assault when you are defending yourself.” Marie hissed.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kevin said softly. “You don’t realise that you have something that belongs to _me_. I am not leaving until I get it back.”

“Eddward doesn’t belong to you _or_ me.” Marie said despite herself. “He is a human being, not a fucking pet, Kevin.”

Kevin grinned almost maniacally.

“You’re just a bad _bitch_ and don’t know how to sit.” he hissed. “Double D can be taught if his resolve is broken. Once he’s broken, he will mold into whatever I tell him.”

Marie didn’t think about repercussions. She let the items in her hands fall to the smaller platform as she walked toward Kevin threateningly. She slammed her palm into the side of Kevin’s face and glared hatefully.

“Listen to me you piece of shit.” she spat angrily. “I have had it with your egotistical attitude. I have had it with your bullshit and I have had it with you abusing Eddward. If you do not stop I swear to God that I will put you in a hole under the ground _myself_. Do you understand me?”

Kevin watched Marie for a moment. His eyes took in hers as he stared at her face and her body. She had gotten thinner in the past week. She was pale and her eyes stood out. She had always been tall and lanky. He’d always said that Marie would have made a better man than a woman. If it weren’t for that fucking, longer hair of hers, she might pass for butch.

“I _asked_ you a _question_!”

Marie was startled as Kevin growled and stopped her arm midair. She resisted the urge to flinch when he clenched her wrist tighter. It was her right hand. She needed her right hand. She tried not to panic as Kevin glared back.

“It isn’t _me_ that’s going into a hole in the ground.” he said eerily. “If anyone is going in the ground, it’s _you_.”

Marie cried out in surprise as Kevin shoved her back against the drawing platform. She shook her head and lashed out with her other arm as he pinned her to the mats. She dug her nails into his face when he tried to pull her arm back.

“You little cunt!” Kevin hissed.

He pushed Marie’s hand away and slapped her as hard as he could. He took advantage of Marie’s pause and grabbed her free hand. He pinned her by her wrists and glared down at her.

“You must be where he gets the attitude.” he breathed. “You are nothing but a bad influence on him. He was better before you got your dirty claws in him.”

Marie’s eyes had teared up from the force of the blow to her cheek. Her face stung as she looked up at Kevin. His weight was against her upper body while his lower half kept her legs from kicking out. She began to panic as he stared at her.

“You need someone to show you how easy a bitch is to break.” Kevin whispered. “You’d be singing a different tune then.”

Marie tried thrashing when he took both wrists and kept them pinned with one hand. She felt helpless when he laughed and forced more of his weight against her. A million thoughts rushed through her head.

She was stupid for leaving the door unlocked. She was stupider for coming into the school alone. She was going to be hurt, raped or worse, killed.

Marie tried screaming.

She winced when Kevin glared and grabbed her by the face. She felt his palm press against her lips painfully. Her blue eyes tore upward to look into his green ones. There was evil behind them. Pure, unwavering and intense hatred passed from his body into hers. She suddenly felt very, very small.

“Can’t have you spoiling the fun, Kanker.” Kevin hissed hatefully. “I need to show him what a slut you really are. Women are all the same. They pretend to love a man. They pretend to give him what he needs. Then, then they abandon him. They move on to someone else when they are done sucking his soul dry.”

Marie clenched her eyes shut and yanked her head away when she felt his lips brush across her face and toward her ear. She was trembling now. Her heart was racing in her chest as Kevin pressed his body against hers.

“If they weren’t the root of all life, they wouldn’t have a purpose.” Kevin breathed against Marie’s earlobe. “I think we need to get back to a time where they _remember_ that is _all_ they are good for and be thankful for the fucking honour.”

Marie struggled. She tried to kick her legs and push Kevin away when he moved his hand from her lips and placed his against hers. He tasted like tobacco and alcohol. His kiss was rough and cold. He forced his tongue into her mouth and filled her with the horrible taste. She tried to bite him.

It earned another backhand to the side of her face.

Tears slid down the sides of her face as she gasped for air. She was wearing herself out from all of the struggling. She could hear the noise outside so she knew no one would be able to hear her well. Her head fell to the side.

“See, now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Marie glared and stared at Kevin when he tried to stroke her face.

“You are insane.” she breathed. “You will fucking regret this.”

Kevin smirked.

“I only regret not getting rid of you before.” he hissed. “Do you know how much work it is going to take to make Double D behave now?”

“You son of a _bitch_!”

Kevin laughed as Marie started thrashing again. He held her arms hostage and watched her struggle to bring her legs or torso upward. He grinned as her chest heaved.

Marie stopped, startled, when Kevin’s free hand firmly grabbed one of her breasts. She stared, stupidly, as he smiled darkly.

“For a whoring sow you got nice tits, Marie.” Kevin said hatefully. “It’s a shame you don’t submit to your betters. It’d make your life a lot easier.”

Marie shook her head.

“Let me go.” she said with as much force as she could. “Let me go or I will scream.”

“Scream all you want. Who’s gonna hear you?” Kevin answered indifferently. “Classic is a big deal around here.”

He glared when Marie used all of her might to roll sideways. He lost his balance and his grip on her wrists. He struggled to keep her back against the mat as she clawed to get away. The platform shook and creaked under their combined weight. Marie managed to shove Kevin off enough to get on her stomach.

As she was pushing away, she felt the wind escape her lungs with a sudden start. Her ribs ached and her voice was lost in her throat. She cried out painfully when Kevin twisted her right arm behind her back and forced it against her spine.

“You never learn, Kanker!” Kevin spat angrily. “There is no knight in shining armour for a slut like you! You don’t deserve his love! You don’t _deserve his heart_!”

Marie was screaming. Her arm was on fire as Kevin pushed it to near breaking point. The stress on the muscles and the tendons was intense. Her lungs were struggling for breath while Kevin pressed all of his weight on her torso.

“SAY YOU DON’T DESERVE HIM!”

Marie turned her head to the side. Tears were streaming down her face and causing her makeup to run. Her blue eyes narrowed hatefully.

Even if it cost her, her future, she would not give Kevin the satisfaction.

“Fuck. . .you. . .Kevin. . .”

Marie prepared for the sickening crack that would end her artist career. She clenched her eyes shut as she felt the pressure increasing on her joints. She trembled.

_I’m so sorry, Eddward! I’m so sorry!_

“I _warned_ you, Kevin.”

 


	75. Evening the Score

**Evening the Score**

 

Kevin turned around in time to see a fist strike him in the side of the face. In his shock, he let go of Marie’s hand and rolled off to the side of her. He brought a hand to his face while Marie vainly pulled her arm under her body protectively.

Edd glared hatefully with Eddy and Nazz behind him. He was still wearing his soccer uniform as he walked forward and grabbed Kevin by the throat. His anger poured into his arms and muscles. He violently shoved Kevin against the wall and hissed.

“I warned you what would happen if you _ever_ tried to hurt her. I told you I would make you regret it. You should have kept the notions just that. Now, I am going to tear you apart.”

Kevin smirked.

“She even tastes like a slut.” he rasped. “Stupid bitch.”

Nazz, who had entered the room to help Marie as soon as Kevin was away from her, looked up with a hateful, scornful glare.

“You think _all_ women are sluts, Kevin.” she said spitefully. “Even those who have never laid _eyes_ on a naked man in all their lives. You are a hateful, evil person with issues. You need to get help, Kevin. You need to get help before your choices get you killed.”

“It may be too late for that.” Edd hissed, gripping Kevin’s throat tighter in his palm.

He secretly relished Kevin’s attempt to pry his hand away. His face was flushed a bright scarlet and his hair was falling out of its ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes were narrow pinpricks.

“Seems. . .I’m right.” Kevin hissed. “You. . .whoring yourself. . .out. . .to a fuckin. . .DORK!”

Nazz flushed red out of anger and embarrassment. She looked up, startled, when Eddy came in from the doorway and calmly made his way up to where Double D was holding Kevin. She put her hand over her mouth when Eddy’s fist slammed into Kevin’s stomach. She put her body over Marie’s when Kevin crumbled forward and tried clawing at the offending attacker.

“Please. . .”

Marie’s voice was soft against Nazz’s leg as she trembled. Her arm was hurting and she felt dirty. She felt horribly used. Words were one thing alone. They had a different effect entirely when used with physical violence.

“Marie?”

Nazz winced and tried to brush Marie’s hair out of her face. She pulled a hanky from her purse and carefully wiped the makeup out of her eyes. She saw the bruises around Marie’s right arm and her cheekbone. She shook her head.

“Marie, did Kevin hit you?”

Marie trembled.

“Marie! Did he _hit you_!?”

“He. . .tried. . .to _rape me_!”

Marie’s voice didn’t sound like hers. It sounded too scared and high strung to be _her_ voice. She was sobbing when Nazz started terribly. She didn’t want to be here. She wanted to go home.

Nazz pulled Marie up into her lap and held her protectively. She looked up at Double D who had let Eddy continue pummeling Kevin. She could tell by the look on his face that he had heard Marie.

“What do we do, Double D?”

Edd heard Nazz. The rational part of his mind told him that violence would only land all three of them in jail. The longer they kept harassing and beating the living shit out of Kevin the longer Marie had to stay in this room with her attacker.

On the other hand, his vengeance had a horrible need to be sated.

Eddy pulled away when Edd put his hand on his shoulder. He looked at his friend curiously until he saw the hateful, evil look on his face. There were storm clouds there that he’d only see brew one other time.

“Eddy! Her arm! I think it is hurt!” Nazz cried helplessly. “Please! One of you call the cops!”

“Eddy, please do as Nazz has requested.” Edd said calmly.

Eddy nodded and went outside to get a signal on his phone.

Edd looked at Kevin as the smaller of the two coughed and tried to pick himself back up. He waited until Kevin was looking at him before hauling the jock to his feet by his shirt. He slammed Kevin into the wall. He exerted so much force that he lifted Kevin a few inches off the ground. The action must have surprised Kevin because the jock stopped struggling.

“Let me make one thing clear to you, Kevin.” Edd said heatedly. “No matter how far you run, no matter where you go and no matter _what happens_ after this, know that you will not get away with it. Whether you are arrested for assault or I have to beat you to death, you are going to pay for what you did to her. Do you understand me?”

Kevin glared.

“Fuck off.”

He groaned when Edd slammed his head into the wall. His vision wavered in and out as Double D grabbed his face and forced him to meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I did not hear you.” Edd said. “Would you mind repeating it?”

Kevin hissed.

“You. . .won’t always be around to protect her, Edd.” he rasped. “When I see her next, I am going to fuck her up beyond repair. She won’t want you or _any_ man ever again.”

Nazz cried out when Edd swung Kevin around and launched him across the floor. She watched Kevin slam into the smaller podium sending several objects flying. She looked at Double D, terrified, as the taller man went over and yanked Kevin up by his collar.

“Get up.”

Sirens were wailing in the distance. Eddy’s voice was carrying from the open door to the Art Room. Edd glared down at Kevin.

“You come anywhere _near_ Marie and I will kill you.”

Marie watched, eyes narrow and her body aching, as Edd stared Kevin down. She curled into Nazz’s lap and trembled.

It shouldn’t have to be this way.

“Like hell.” Kevin murmured. “She isn’t. . .worth it.”

“How many concussions do I have to give you to show you she is worth it to _me_?” Edd hissed in Kevin’s face. “You come near her, speak to her or lay a fucking _finger_ on her and I will _kill you_ , Kevin. I will _kill you_.”

Edd dropped Kevin to the ground and stepped back when several police officers entered the room. He held up his hands passively as Mr. Ruebush and Mr. Pendegrass followed behind.

“Jesus, Marie!”

Marie started shaking and wrapped her arms around Mr. Ruebush’s neck as he came toward her and Nazz. She felt comforted by his hug. She needed something, someone, anything she could trust. Everything hurt.

“My arm!” she cried incoherently. “My drawing arm!”

Mr. Ruebush looked at Nazz.

“Are you all right, Nazz?”

“Yes. I’m fine. It’s Marie.” Nazz said painfully. “Kevin tried to break her right arm, I think. She must have struggled against him.”

“Against him?”

“He tried to sexually assault her.”

Marie broke out into a fresh wave of sobs as the police dragged Kevin to his feet. She curled into Mr. Ruebush and tried to pretend she was somewhere else.

“Officers, I would ask that you escort Mr. Carmichael off of school grounds.” Mr. Pendegrass said firmly. “He is a minor, but I am requesting that he be put under arrest. This is not the first time he has tried to assault Miss Kanker.”

“I remember.” a police officer holding Kevin replied. “You were the little runt that caused problems a few weeks ago.”

“You can call my mother and my lawyer because I ain’t saying _anything_.” Kevin said hatefully.

“Get him out of here.”

Two of the officers hauled Kevin out of the room while a third one pulled out a small notebook.

“I will get medics out here to make sure she is okay.” he said softly. “I hate to do this, but I need to get your statement, Miss. . .”

“Chance.” Marie sobbed. “My name is Marie Chance.”

Mr. Ruebush shook his head and looked at the police officer.

“Can you give her just a minute? She is hysterical and she may work herself into a panic.”

The police officer nodded and put the notebook in his pocket.

“I will get the Medics down here. You say he may have broken her arm?”

“At least sprained it.” Nazz answered.

“You are?”

“Nazz LaBelle.” Nazz answered. “I am one of Marie’s friends.”

“I am familiar with the kid that called us. He was in the scuffle a few weeks ago, too.” the police officer sighed.

He looked at Edd curiously.

“Nice foot work out there.” he said kindly. “This will be the first year we take the Classic in a shut out if you win tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.” Edd said politely. “It would be thrilling to take it my Senior year.”

“Did you do that to the runt?” the officer asked. “He looks a little worse for the wear.”

“I did most of it.” Eddy offered. “He threatened to physically hurt and or kill Marie. He also made threatening statements about _my_ girlfriend.”

“Who is?”

“Me.” Nazz said suddenly. “I’m his girlfriend.”

Eddy stood a bit taller when Nazz stated this fact. His pride must have shown because Nazz smiled and blushed.

The police officer had taken the notebook back out and made several notes. He looked at Edd with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, lad, I don’t know your first name.”

“It is Eddward with two “d’s” after the “e.” Edd answered. “My last name is Michaels.”

The officer nodded.

“We’ll give Miss Chance a minute.” he said softly. “If she needs anything, please let us know. Chad, can I have a word with you?”

The police officer took Mr. Pendegrass outside as Mr. Ruebush continued to rub reassuring circles against Marie’s back.

“It’s all right, Marie.” he said softly. “You’re going to be just fine.”

Marie hiccupped and shook her head.

“He would have broken it.” she croaked. “He would have broken my arm!”

“It would have healed. . .and I would have worked every day with you to get your left hand in shape.” Mr. Ruebush said encouragingly. “Did he do anything else? Did he hurt you anywhere else?”

Marie could feel Double D staring at her. His gaze felt hot. Her flesh felt like it was going to burn.

“He slapped me in the face a couple of times.” she whispered. “He grabbed me.”

“Grabbed you? On your arm?”

Marie shook her head. Tears swelled under her eyes again.

“My breast.” she said, barely above a breath. “He grabbed my breast.”

Mr. Ruebush’s eyes were angry and narrow. He pushed it to the back of his mind as Marie started sobbing. He held her close and shook his head.

“Shh, it’s all right.” he murmured. “You’re safe now.”

He looked up at Edd who had patiently stood beside the platform. He noted the muted anger behind the green irises. He also noticed that Edd hadn’t taken off his shin guards or his cleats from the game. He had come straight here.

“How did you two know where to find her?”

“I knew she had a key to the side doors.” Edd answered truthfully. “I had seen her when I was working in the greenhouse nearby.”

“I saw Kevin slink off this way.” Eddy offered. “I know that asshole has spent time breaking into the school. I figured he was up to no good. Nazz had said that Marie had gone to the Art Room to setup a project. When I realised this is the direction Kevin vanished off to, I put two and two together.”

“Is this true, Nazz?”

Nazz nodded.

“May told us that is what she said at the end of the game.”

Mr. Ruebush looked down as Marie trembled violently.

“Marie?”

“Can’t get. . .the taste out of my mouth.” she whimpered. “Can still feel. . .”

Mr. Ruebush quickly tilted Marie over his arm as she vomited. He winced and kept her head upright while she finished. He shook his head and looked at Eddy.

“Eddy, please tell Officer Chatham to hurry with those medics.”

“Sure.”

Mr. Ruebush looked at Edd before looking at Marie.

“Marie, are you all right?”

Marie groaned in response.

“It hurts.”

“Eddward is here; did you want to see him?”

Edd visibly flinched when Marie reared back from Mr. Ruebush. He could see the panic and the distraught feelings in her eyes. He clenched his fist at his side as Nazz quickly brought her arms up to keep Marie from falling backward off the platform.

“Easy! Easy, Marie!” Mr. Ruebush said painfully. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t!” Marie cried. “I can’t! He did. . .Kevin did. . .such. . . _awful things_!”

“Nazz, keep her steady. I am going to speed this up.” Mr. Ruebush said quickly.

When he had left, Marie clung to Nazz’s arms and sobbed.

All of her resolve and will was gone. Kevin had reduced it to a speck in her conscience. She felt embarrassed and wicked to have kissed someone other than Edd. Her body felt like it was burning and her heart beat hatefully.

“Still. . .taste. . .him!”

Marie cried out again as Edd moved forward. She didn’t know why she cried out. She was terrified of what he would think of her. She was ashamed for not being strong enough to fight Kevin and push him away. She felt stupid for coming alone.

She struggled for a moment when Edd took her in his arms. She shook her head and whimpered.

“No. . .”

“Marie. . .Marie, _look at me_.”

Marie’s body froze when Edd’s lips came down on hers. She felt a familiar flame and passion burn against them. A sudden realisation brought her back to herself as Edd deepened the kiss. Even though she had just vomited right in front of him. . .even though she was terrified of what he would think of her. . .he was here.

Edd pulled away slowly. He could hear his heartbeat against his ears as he looked down into Marie’s blue eyes. He slowly shook his head.

“There is nothing he could do that would make me stop loving you.” he breathed. “I will _always_ love you. . .and I would _never_ hurt you like that.”

Marie’s eyes filled with tears as she began to tremble. She cried out softly and put her arms around Edd’s neck.

“Eddward!” she sobbed. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I let him kiss me!”

Edd shook his head and leaned her back. He looked at her firmly.

“You owe _no one_ an apology.” he said aloud. “ _No one_. You did nothing wrong. Do you hear me? You didn’t do anything wrong. I love you. I _love_ you, Marie.”

Edd wrapped his arms around Marie tightly as she broke down into fresh sobs. He looked up gratefully as two paramedics were escorted into the room by Mr. Ruebush. He prepared himself to answer more questions.

In the back of his mind he was fuming. He had been unable to stop Kevin from hurting her. Yes, he had gotten there to prevent something worse, but he was still too late to spare her pain. She was being targeted because of him.

It was unacceptable.

And it would have to change.

 


	76. Heartbreaker

**Heartbreaker**

 

“Where the hell were you!? You had strict orders to _stay beside her_!”

“I _was_ right beside her! I don’t know how the prick got by me.”

“This is unacceptable, Jack. You are jeopardizing everything we are working toward. How does your target _escape_ you?”

“Do not give him the benefit of a doubt, Zacharias! Do not coddle him like, like some sort of _baby_!”

“Dad, I do not think he means. . .”

“Yeah, well, maybe if I _had_ been coddled a little I wouldn’t have ended up being a screw up, huh?”

“What are you saying? Are you saying that this is ultimately _my_ fault as a parent!?”

“That is _exactly_ what I’m saying, Old Man!”

“Dad! Jackie!”

“Stay out of it, Zach!”

“Do not address your brother in that tone. You may disrespect me. You may disrespect the organisation I run; but you will _not_ disrespect your _family_ as you have been doing. This is the second time Daughter Marie has been hurt on _your_ watch. I give you no more chances.”

“You don’t have anyone else that can _handle_ Michaels!”

“I am quite capable of handling Dr. Michaels and Marie at the same time as watching out for Eddward, Jack. I do not need _your_ help.”

“Stay out of this, Greg.”

“What did I tell you about tone? I am not giving you a choice. Gregory will be assuming leadership of this undertaking. Should he choose to include you that will be _his_ decision. You are a disappointment, Jack. I cannot risk losing more children due to your negligence. You are dismissed.”

“You can’t _do_ that!”

“YOU ARE DISMISSED!”

“Jackie, just. . .go for now.”

“But, Zach. . .”

“Just GO, Jack!”

“Fine. Fuck you, Old Man. I’m through with you and your _rules_. If the rest of my brothers and sisters want to suck up to you, so be it. But I owe you nothing and you obviously feel _you_ owe me nothing. We are even.”

“Jack!”

…………………………………

Edd silently listened to the muted humming of conversation outside of Marie’s door. The horrible raucous that had ensued earlier had taken its toll on Tony. The older man was at his wits end with his eldest son. He didn’t know what else to do for the son he still called a boy.

Double D had to feel somewhat sorry for Jack. Over the weeks he had worked with him and Matt, he discovered that Jack was indeed the Black Sheep of the family. Matt and Zach, for instance, shared the same, mellow attitude. They were kind and well spoken. Tresea, Tony’s oldest daughter, had the Greek’s fiery attitude and field smarts with her mother’s beauty to boot.

Jack didn’t seem to fit _anywhere_ in the spectrum of his family.

Jack was boisterous, outspoken and uncut. He lived in the moment rather than plan for when the moment arrived. He had quick wit and a sharp tongue. Couple that with a fierce sense of duty, dedication and loyalty and you had a very volatile combination with his quick temper.

Edd did not blame Jack for the incident at the school after the game. He didn’t realise that Tony had delved to the level of having Marie under constant observation, either. It wasn’t that he disagreed with that, it was the fact that Tony held his sons personally responsible if something went wrong.

He supposed that if he had grown up under Tony’s rules and his unique parenting he would act the same way eventually. He had with his own parents. He assumed his attitude would be no different toward a man that forced him to participate in a mafia.

Jack never said he had been _forced_ , though.

Edd looked down when Marie stirred against him. His eyes were muted and kind. He had run a couple of miles around the track after he found out that Kevin had made bail already. Matters hadn’t been any better when he escorted Marie back to her mother’s house. _His_ mother had heard about Marie’s assault and staggered to the trailer park to give Isabella a piece of her mind.

When she had seen him there she exploded. She tried to force her way past Matt and Jack when Isabella told them to get her off of her property. Isabella was stronger than her appearance suggested. He could indeed imagine her standing in front of four, armed murderers defending their innocence with a bleeding nose and broken arm.

She’d done similar for him.

Eventually, Marilyn came over with Eddy’s mother and father. The three of them were able to wrangle her together before the cops were called. Marilyn had made sure he was safe before helping Mr. and Mrs. Courtwright haul his mother down the street.

There were too many people at risk of being hurt.

Edd winced and ran his hands through Marie’s hair. The long, ebony strands slid through his fingers as he watched the school coloured ends split apart in greens, oranges and yellows. Her cheek was bruising and her right arm was badly discoloured.

The doctors had advised that there were no fractures, breaks or tears. It was just badly bruised and stressed. They had given her some medication for the pain and turned her over to the care of Dr. Marius for the psychological trauma.

Edd put his lips against Marie’s forehead. He closed his eyes and let his hair fall across her cheeks. His scar was bright in the yellow light of Marie’s room. His body looked thinner than it was due to the black track pants and the tight fitting, black shirt he wore. The long sleeves hugged his arms and made them look skinny at the wrists.

“I am so sorry, Marie.” he breathed against her skin. “I am so sorry that I put you in this position. If I could take everything back, I would. I would make it so that you never had to be in pain. I would take the pain in your place. Now, nothing I can do will make this easy on you; and that will be my fault.

“I am going to be the one that breaks your heart. I am going to be the one that fails you.”

Tears slid down Edd’s cheeks as he trembled. He held onto Marie tighter. Her blankets fell off of her shoulders as he pulled her up against his chest. Miki peeked out from one of Marie’s arms. It’s green, glassy eyes watched while Edd rocked back and forth.

“Don’t ever forget I love you, Marie.” Edd whispered. “No matter how much blood I spill or what happens to me, please do not forget I will love you regardless. Nothing can change that. I don’t want anything else to happen to you! If I stay, that is what will happen! If I leave, I risk losing you forever. I risk ruining your life and turning you down the same path you saved me from. What am I supposed to do?

“What can I do to spare you!?”

“Nothing.”

Edd opened his eyes and looked down. He felt Marie shift against him as her breath hit his neck. He looked at her when she lifted her face to meet his. The blue was magnificent against pale skin.

Marie smiled helplessly.

“You can’t do anything to spare me, Eddward.” she repeated. “I can’t promise you I’ll be able to stop it, but I can promise you I will try to fight it.”

“It isn’t your fight!”

Marie shook her head.

“It’s _our_ fight. I’m more afraid of losing you than getting hurt. It terrified me that I couldn’t stop Kevin. I thought he was going to break my drawing arm. Then, I thought he was going to rape me. I wouldn’t say I didn’t antagonize him, though. Because I did.”

Edd shook his head and frowned.

“Hitting you and trying to force himself on you is not an answer to bullying, Marie.”

“I smacked him.” Marie answered softly. “He kept telling me how he was going to put me in the ground and how he was going to have to work hard to teach you to be a good _bitch_. I lost it. I wasn’t going to stand there and listen to the garbage that spills from his lips. He deserved it.”

“But _you_ didn’t.” Edd said desperately. “Marie, I have never seen you look so afraid! You screamed when I tried to hold you. You were terrified of me!”

“I am sorry, Eddward.” Mare whispered. “I wasn’t myself.”

She raised her eyebrows when Edd shook his head and gathered her up in his arms.

“No!” he said forcefully. “Do _not_ apologise! You did _nothing_ wrong, Marie! You did _nothing_ to warrant that reaction from him.”

“I have your heart. . .and your love. Even if I didn’t physically provoke him, Kevin would have reacted the way he did because I have that. It’s something he wants and can’t have _ever_. His mind process is one track. If he eliminates me, then he eliminates the one who has your heart. He figures you will be easier to manipulate that way.”

Marie looked into Edd’s eyes as he leaned her back and put his hands against her face. She could feel the seriousness as the green stared into her. She raised a hand and put it against Edd’s.

“I would rather take my own life.” Edd hissed softly. “I would rather someone _else_ take my life than give myself to him. When a heart breaks it doesn’t look for another to put the pieces together. It mourns the loss of its keeper. I would be so heartbroken that my heart would cease to beat. I would shut down.”

His fingers brushed through her hair. He trembled.

“You are the reason my heart still beats.” he breathed. “Even if it is scientifically impossible, I know that I could not live in a world that had abused you and taken your life. I could not live with myself or the ones that had caused it.

“I almost lost you, Marie. Kevin did more than hurt you tonight. He hurt _me_.”

“He knows I’m your weak spot.” Marie murmured. “If he hurts me badly enough, you will sacrifice yourself to save me.”

She winced.

“You cannot do that, Eddward.” she added. “You _cannot_ trade your life for mine. I don’t care _what_ deal you have with Papa, Greg or even Jackie and Mattie. I will _never forgive you_ if you treat my life as more valuable than yours.”

“Marie. . .”

“Can’t you understand that it is both of us together!?” Marie cried softly. “It wasn’t just about Kevin saying those horrible things about me, Nazz and you. . .it was about him trying to take something that has always belonged to _you_!”

Edd was startled. He looked at Marie as she blushed and tears formed under her eyelids. He watched her fingers touch her lips before letting his features ease back. He smiled and gently tilted Marie’s face up to the light.

“You were saving yourself for me?”

“Of course I was, Eddward.” Marie breathed. “I was ready three years ago, but you never were. I didn’t want to rush you or pressure you. I have been on the Pill for years for other reasons, but I knew I wanted _you_ to be the first. I wanted you to be the _only_. I didn’t want anyone else to touch me or kiss me.

“I would have been fine alone, but I wouldn’t have been happy or whole. You are what makes me complete, Eddward. If I couldn’t have you, I didn’t want anyone at all.”

 


	77. Center of My Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the Tags about Fluff and Happy Sex?
> 
> This is one of those chapters. It only took me 77 of them. xD
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Six

**Center of My Universe**

 

Marie put her arms around Edd’s neck as he passionately put his lips against hers. She scooted onto his lap as his hands slid down her back. She gasped for breath when they parted and his lips pressed against the bruise in her cheek and down her jaw to her neck.

It would be a lie to say that Kevin had not terrified her. He had overpowered her and put her in a situation that she wouldn’t have been able to escape. She never considered herself the type of girl that would be singled out for anything. She spent most of her life making people afraid of _her_.

To have someone make her feel like her life and her body were insignificant was a horrible feeling. It made her feel worthless and dirty. To have someone else kiss her like Double D did made her shudder and physically ill. It terrified her to think that Kevin tried to take from her.

Even if he _said_ she was a slut it didn’t _make_ her one.

Marie dug her fingers into the back of Edd’s neck as his hands moved under her night shirt. She trembled and pulled her body flush against his. Her heart was racing beneath her ribs.

“Don’t stop.”

Her voice was muted. She felt an intense heat burning in her core. Her fingers threaded through Double D’s hair as she looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed a brilliant rose colour as her eyes became a bright lapis. She smiled.

“I’ve waited almost four years,” she added softly, “don’t keep me waiting forever.”

Edd smiled back at her.

“I never knew how to approach you about it.” he breathed. “I’ve wanted to, Marie. Please believe me. You make me feel like I am invincible.”

His eyes fluttered closed as Marie took his hands in hers and slid them over her breasts. He moaned softly when she leaned in appreciatively. Her fingers guided his across expanses of flesh and hardened nipples. She was soft to the touch. Her skin was clear and smooth.

It was maddening.

“All you had to do was ask.”

Marie’s voice brought him back to himself as he looked at her. Red flushes ran through his face and neck. His breath was coming out in short pants.

Marie smiled.

“Ask.”

“Will you let me. . .I mean. . .will. . .”

Edd stumbled over his words. Scientifically, he knew what they were about to do. Book definitions of “sexual intercourse” were really all he knew. He didn’t mind the occasional masturbatory exercise; but he found that it didn’t thrill him as much as the thought of doing the act with someone he loved.

 _That_ was it.

“Marie, let me make love to you.”

The words flowed easier the second time around. It was natural. His voice was even and warm. His tone reflected the passion and the upmost respect he had for the woman he had loved since their first date in seventh grade.

That was the connection. It wasn’t the sexual act that mattered as much as the act was with someone you loved and cherished. That is why most romantics associated the two. It was why they always said “make love” and not “let’s have sexual intercourse to further the species.”

“That was a statement.”

Marie smiled at Edd’s befuddled looking countenance before kissing him gently on the lips.

“I’m just teasing.” she murmured. “Please. . .please make love to me.”

Edd put his lips against Marie’s. He hoped to convey every passionate thought, feeling and being in his body. There wasn’t a lot that he could say he valued or treasured in his life. Growing up as he had there wasn’t a significance placed on personal possessions. He was raised to know he was a speck in the Universe.

Marie was his Universe. While he was with her, he was at the center of it with her. The whole, swirling mass of stars, planets and burning hot gasses made the intense feelings a hundred times more poignant. The colours ran together and formed a rainbow of mystic, sparkling light that encompassed space and time.

It was a beautiful melting of creation.

Edd parted from Marie breathlessly and grabbed the hem of his shirt. He quickly pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor. The scars in his arms were bright in the light. He eased Marie onto her back after she pulled her shirt off and set it aside.

“Did you lock my door?”

Edd nodded.

“Your mother is looking after Tony.”

Marie was startled.

“Is he okay?”

Edd nodded again.

“Jack was supposed to be keeping an eye on you tonight.” he murmured. “Tony told him if he couldn’t do his task correctly then he was dismissed. Jack said some spiteful things. He stormed out after Tony told him he was done.”

Marie winced.

“It wasn’t Jackie’s fault.”

“I know. I think even a part of Tony knows that.” Edd conceded. “But he was given a mission that he is incapable of doing despite claiming to have such care for his intended client. That must be frustrating.”

“Papa just doesn’t understand.” Marie said softly. “He’s never understood Jack.”

Edd turned Marie’s head so that she was facing him.

“Jack will be all right. He is tougher than he looks. When you need him, Marie, he will be there for you.”

Marie smiled.

“I know he will be.”

Edd smiled back.

“Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready.” Marie answered.

She motioned toward her bedside lamp.

“Turn that off. I have something better for this.”

Edd was curious as he leaned back and reached for the light. When he had pushed the switch, Marie had pushed the switch on something else. His face melted into a smile when bright, pinpricks of light flooded over the ceiling and the walls. Constellations moved through an endless, cloudless night above them.

“Marie. . .you still have this?”

“Yup!” Marie said looking at the ceiling. “I usually sleep with it on. I fall asleep under the stars.”

“It isn’t even that great of a model.” Edd said sheepishly. “I mean, it was a Junior High Science Fair. Why would you keep it? Or, why wouldn’t you let me make you a better one?”

“Because, I like this one.” Marie answered stoutly. “It reminds me of you. It reminds me that we worked together on this. We won first place and _earned_ it _together_. I’ve made a wish on almost every one of these stars. I have better luck with them than the real thing.”

Edd looked down at Marie and shook his head.

“I’ll make you something even better.” he promised. “That way, the wishes never have to end.”

Marie put her arms around Edd’s neck when he leaned down and put his lips against hers. She leaned into his touch and pressed her flesh against his. He was warm and his hands were gentle. He cared for her much like he would care for a rare plant in his greenhouse. He knew where to put his fingers and where to caress her to get her to meld into him.

Losing herself in his hands was exhilarating.

“Eddward. . .”

Edd’s lips trailed down Marie’s throat and her clavicles. He ran his hands up her slim hips and across her ribs. His fingertips slid over her nipples while he buried himself in her scent. Her heart beat was thundering in her chest. Her breasts were so responsive to the stimulation.

It drove him mad.

Marie closed her eyes and arched slightly when his lips moved over her nipple apprehensively. She whispered soft encouragements and raked her nails through his hair. She tried to calm her breathing when his lips latched onto her and his tongue roamed over sensitive flesh. She arched into Edd’s other hand when it pressed against her other breast.

Her body was burning. It wanted this feeling. She wanted to be entwined with this man in a way she didn’t want to share with anyone else. She would say she was selfish for wanting to keep him in a way Kevin did. She cherished Edd’s intelligence, kindness and beautiful soul. She wanted his love to fill her and swell within her.

She wanted to be lost in everything that he had to offer her.

Edd moved to Marie’s other nipple and let his left hand slide down her ribs and her stomach. His fingers were slow and steady. He was driven by an intense knowledge of the material and instinct. Both of them would be lying if they had been asked if they had done what they were doing before. Touching and kissing had been integral parts of their relationship. They craved physical contact with one another.

He could drown in her aura.

“Eddward.”

Green eyes were misty and clouded over like frost on a piece of jade. They watched Marie’s body rise and fall with each breath and stroke. Slender, skilled fingers slid over her entrance and pressed against her clit. They rubbed slowly and with obvious intent.

Marie brought one of her hands back to her lips to stifle an incredibly pleased moan. Her eyes closed and her neck arched against the mattress. Her body rose into Edd’s hand expectantly.

“Don’t. . .tease.” she murmured. “So. . .cruel.”

Edd smiled softly.

“Payback for the hospital.” he answered. “I love watching your body move, Marie. You are beautiful when you are exposed and lost in passion. I want to incite more of your inner beauty.”

Marie’s fingertips slid over her lips when one of Edd’s fingers slid inside of her. She raised her hips to take more of it. Her body was smoldering. Everything felt like it would burn her from the inside out. She wanted more.

Edd followed Marie’s movements from her face to her toes. He noted the gentle arch of her spine as she rose into his fingers. He watched her hands pale from clutching the sheets by her head. Her ebony hair was splayed behind her like a brilliant halo.

The makeshift star light danced over her breasts and across her stomach.   Her skin was firm and muscular. It was smooth and cool to the touch. She was like marble. She had a tough girl visage on the outside; but on the inside, she was fragile and could scratch easily.

Edd’s lips slid along Marie’s raised leg. He planted kisses against her knee and pushed on a particularly sensitive spot. He relished her soft cry and gentle bucking against his hand. Her wetness slid down his knuckles and palm.

“You’re beautiful.”

Marie put her hands in Edd’s hair and dug her fingertips into his scalp. She trembled when his lips latched onto her breast and his fingers moved faster inside of her. Her breaths were coming out in short, hot pants. She pressed her head against Edd’s.

“It feels. . .really good.” she murmured.

“I can make you feel better.”

Marie smiled up at Edd as he spoke against her breast. She flinched when he slowly worked his pace down and pulled his fingers back. Her blush went from her cheeks down through her throat and stomach. She watched while Edd pulled away.

“Don’t go.” she said.

Edd smiled back at her.

“I do not plan to leave.” he answered. “I happen to be wearing more clothes than you. I wanted to correct the problem.”

Marie’s eyes followed Double D as he rose to his feet and pushed the track pants from his hips. While he had his back to her, she noticed something on his right shoulder blade.

“Eddward, what’s on your back?”

“My back?”

“Yes! Right _here_!”

Marie climbed forward and rested on her knees. Her fingertips grazed the intricate design on Edd’s back. In the dim light she could not make out much. It was a tightly controlled shape. It had bright colours in it even though it looked old.

She gasped.

“This is a tattoo!”

Edd looked down at the floor before letting his pants fall beside his shirt.

“Yes.”

“How did you get this without your parents’ permission!?” Marie asked. “I’ve been _begging_ Mom to let me get one before I’m 18.”

“I had one of the college aged people I tutor pay me by pretending to be my father. He signed the release for me to get this one at a respectable tattoo parlor. My parents don’t know I have it either.” Edd answered softly.

“The light is a little dim so I can’t see it really well.” Marie confessed. “It looks colourful though. What is it?”

“The Waxing Gibbous Moon with geometric shapes from some of DaVinci’s artistic and scientific journals. I guess you would call them Sacred Geometry. There are several bird species inked inside the Geometry. Those are the colours you see.”

Edd stopped before turning to Marie.

“Birds in Cages. Birds stuck forever in time by the inanimate nature of their wings and the walls that bind them. The natural and unceasing flow of the Universe’s existence is what keeps them trapped. They cannot stop it, they cannot escape it. They can only submit to their fate.

“It was how I felt. I still feel that way. Like the birds, I see and feel beauty and harmony; but I also feel the despair and claustrophobia of being reined in by my plight. I am pretty to look at, but on the inside I am a prisoner of my beauty.”

Marie winced.

“Oh, Eddward. . .”

Edd wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. Her skin felt good against his. Their bodies pressed together created a comfortable warmth. He put his chin on top of her head as she trembled.

“I hope I don’t make you feel that way.” Marie murmured. “I never want you to hate who you are or your life because of me. I’d never treat you like a bird in a cage. I believe that all creatures can fly away. They just have to learn how.”

Edd leaned Marie back and smiled down at her. His hair was getting past his shoulders in length. He hadn’t the desire to cut it. When he had begun cutting to the point of no return, he figured there wouldn’t be much point. Now, he kept it long because he liked feeling Marie’s fingers run through it.

He ran his thumbs over Marie’s lips.

“You _never_ make me feel that way.” he answered softly. “If it weren’t for you, there would be no sunshine or moonlight to guide me through my life. There would be no music, no sounds, no anything. Without you, the world truly would be a dreary place, Marie.”

His hands rested against her back as Marie leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He buried his fingers in her hair as he parted her lips with his tongue. He could live off of her essence. It was what had kept him sustained for the past, three years.

Just being near her could give him life enough.

Marie whispered incoherently when Edd pressed his lips against her neck and leaned her back against the bed covers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips caressed her clavicles. She could feel his erection pressing against her inner thigh. She lifted her hips to grind against him.

Edd moaned softly and bowed his head over Marie’s chest. His body was hot. Every part of him was screaming for something. His mind was clouded and his muscles were tight. He’d never experienced a pain like this before. He couldn’t even truthfully describe it as pain.

It was a need. He _needed_ something.

Marie gently stuck her hand between them and snaked her fingers around Edd’s shaft. She stroked the sensitive flesh several times to elicit more sounds from her lover’s lips. She closed her eyes and arched into Edd.

“Please,” she whispered, “please keep going.”

Her fingers positioned him at her opening. She was still while they caught their breaths. She met Double D’s gaze and smiled, reassured.

“I want you to, Eddward.” she said softly. “I’ve only ever wanted _you_ to do it.”

“Ditto.”

Marie put her free hand over her lips in an effort to drown out the soft cry that tried to escape. She felt the tip of Edd’s cock slowly press into her. Her muscles felt like they were tightening in all the right places. She felt like she did when she was about to run the 100 Meter Dash. The adrenaline and endorphins coursing through her body made her dizzy and ecstatic.

“Eddward, please. . .”

Edd trembled terribly. His mind was blank save for the need to satisfy the burning in his groin. He felt like he would explode if he didn’t continue now. His arms were shaking as he lifted his weight off of Marie’s body.

She was beautiful splayed out beneath him like a goddess incarnate.

It was too much.

“Marie, I’m so sorry! I am sorry if I hurt you! Please forgive me!”

 


	78. Protecting What Is Precious

**Protecting What Is Precious**

 

Marie put both hands over her lips and arched her back up off the bed as Edd pushed his hips forward. He moved in one, swift motion until his hips were butted up against her backside. The pressure and the feeling were amazing. Marie was sure she would go crazy if Edd did not continue from here.

Edd winced when tears formed under Marie’s eyes. He saw a faint trickle of blood slide down between her thighs. His cock throbbed against the tight, warm insides of her flesh. He had read plenty of books on the subject of intercourse. He’d even watched porn that had glamourized it. But, nothing compared to the act of sex with someone you _loved_.

He shook his head.

“I’m sorry!”

Marie’s hands slid from her lips and clutched at the blankets around her head. Her nails buried themselves deep and her knuckles turned white. She knew Edd was trying to speak, but she couldn’t understand him. He was moving inside of her.

His hands fell against her hips. He pulled her while he pushed against her. It was an aching, burning need as he drove himself deeper inside of her. Her muscles contracted against him as he moved faster. His heartbeat was racing in his chest and his breath was nearly non-existent.

He needed this. He needed it. God, he needed _her_.

“Eddward! Oh, God, it feels. . .amazing.”

Marie’s voice was soft and uncharacteristic. Edd had to force his eyes open so he could look into her flushed face and her blue, hazy eyes. He smiled when she stared up at him.

He could lose himself in her eyes.

“Marie, you feel. . .amazing, too.”

Perhaps the conversation was juvenile, but if either of them cared neither one said anything. They were too caught up in the moment of the first time. Seeing as they had been virgins until this point, they figured they could let cliché banter and awkward moments slide.

Edd trembled and clutched Marie’s hips tighter.

“Marie. . .”

He thrust in faster. There was a sense of urgency about it. He knew the result, but it had never felt this amazing before. It was strange and exhilarating. This was an emotion he had been ignorant of until this, very moment.

“Eddward, I’m going to cum if you keep that up!”

Marie cried softly. Her voice was soft and subservient. She closed her eyes and arched her body upward. She started to tremor.

“Eddward!”

“I want you to cum, Marie.” Edd breathed.

He watched her move against the starlight as his hair fell across his eyes. The green narrowed blissfully as his fingertips dug into her flesh. He wanted to make her feel as amazing as _she_ made him feel.

“Show me the side of you that no one else sees.” he continued softly. “Become the Center of my Universe. Show me. Show me!”

Heartbeats thundered beneath plains of milky white skin. Breath came rushing forward from aching lungs and pulsing muscles. Sweat slid down stony temples like dew drops. There was a flurry of deep, heady groans and moans. Lightning split the sky and shattered their existence into a million pieces.

“Marie, Marie, I’m cumming.” Edd cried softly. “Fuck! You’re so tight!”

Marie parted her lips but no sound emerged. Her face was a wrecked compilation of satisfaction and release. She could feel Double D slowly working his pace down as his cock twitched inside of her. The warm aftermath extinguished the aching, burning feeling that had consumed her core.

And like that, the fire was spent.

Edd gasped and bowed forward slightly. His whole body was trembling as Marie’s muscles slowly contracted around him. His release was still working its way out of him. He couldn’t remember a time where he’d ever cum so much.

He stared at Marie and watched her pant for breath. The blush in her cheeks stood out against the pale skin and black hair. She was beautiful. He could tell her that all day.

“I love you, Marie.”

Marie slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She noted the slightly embarrassed blush running rampant through his face. His green eyes were sated and fatigued.

She smiled.

“I love you, too, Eddward.”

“I’m sorry I came so. . .quick.”

Marie laughed good-naturedly.

“It’s all right.” she assured. “It was more than I expected for my first time.”

Edd winced.

“I meant to be gentle.” he murmured. “I made you bleed.”

Marie shrugged.

“Guess track and field didn’t break my hymen after all!” she mused. “But, it didn’t hurt, Eddward. It felt amazing.”

Edd smiled a little.

“It felt amazing for me, too.”

“Then, I’d say that is a success.” Marie concluded. “I feel better somehow. Knowing that you were my first makes me feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I don’t know why, but there it is.”

Edd paused before shaking his head.

“I imagine that Kevin’s threats are still on the back of your mind.” he answered. “It is natural to be grateful for certain things. But, I hope that you never have to face a choice like that.”

“There are some things we can’t change.” Marie said softly. “My Mom always says you can’t fix stupid.”

“But you can eliminate it from the running.” Edd answered darkly.

He shook his head.

“Do not worry about it, Marie. I am going to pull back.”

Marie hissed a little when Edd pulled away from her. It stung, but it wasn’t miserable. She assured Edd she was fine.

“It’s okay. Like I said, it was my first time is all. There should be a towel in my laundry basket under my desk. Would you be kind enough to bring it to me?”

Edd nodded and went over to Marie’s art desk. He silently reached into the roughed up laundry basket and produced a purple bath towel. He carefully handed it to Marie.

“Thanks!”

While she cleaned herself up, Edd looked down.

“I should have worn a condom.”

“What for? I told you I’m on the Pill.”

“I do not want an accident to cause you to drop out of school or give up on your career.” Edd said sourly.

Marie sighed and sat up. She pulled Edd back to the edge of the bed and shook her head.

“Eddward, having a baby wouldn’t stop me from pursuing my career. It would just change how I went about it. Besides, I am not worried. The Pill has a high pregnancy prevention rating. I have been taking it exactly as I should be. Do not be so hard on _yourself_.”

Edd smiled faintly.

“You always know what to say to make me feel like myself again, Marie.”

Marie grinned.

“That’s because we were meant to be.” she laughed. “Not only that, but I have known you for a long time. I know how you act and behave.”

She paused for a few minutes before looking up at the stars across her ceiling.

“Besides, it’s not like I haven’t thought about it.”

“About what?”

“Having children.” Marie murmured. “I’ve always secretly wanted a family of my own. I have wanted to get married and have my fairy tale moment. After we broke up, I figured I would never get that. I was too heart-broken to let anyone else in. After getting used to being alone, I figured I was safer _staying_ alone. It was just easier that way.

“I never gave up on the dream, though.”

Marie sighed.

“I’m sorry. That’s stupid talk. Just ignore me.”

She met Edd’s eyes when his hands slid up the sides of her face and tilted it upward. The green commanded her attention through the silken strands of coal.

“It isn’t stupid.” Edd said firmly. “It is the most beautiful dream I have heard about in a long time. I can see you being a successful artist in California. I can see you having a child or children. I can see you being a _great_ mother.

“I can see you walking down the aisle with all of the grace and poise of a dynasty princess. The man at the end of that aisle should be grateful for the honor that position holds.”

“What position?”

“The keeper of your heart and your love.”

Marie’s eyes filled with tears. She playfully shoved Double D.

“ _You_ are the keeper of my heart, you dork!”

Edd smiled and ran his fingers over Marie’s lips.

“And I hope to one day fulfill that fairy tale moment.” he answered.

Their lips met momentarily before Marie pulled away. They looked at one another silently. After a few seconds, Marie nodded.

“Stay with me?”

“I didn’t plan on going away.” Edd said, amused.

“Good.”

Marie reached for her nightshirt and slipped it on over her head. She retrieved her blanket and Miki from the side of her bed and pulled down the covers. She waited patiently for Double D to slide his track pants back on before tugging him toward the center of her bed.

Edd smiled again and got under the covers beside her. A sudden wave of fatigue passed through him as well. He settled himself on his back and wrapped his arms around Marie. He was blissfully content when she curled into his side and put her head on his chest.

“The second game is tomorrow morning!” Marie exclaimed suddenly. “It must be midnight!”

“Kick off isn’t until 10:30 AM.” Edd replied. “I will get enough sleep.”

Edd looked up at the ceiling. He watched the constellations against the paint before sighing.

“Marie?”

“Hmm?”

“If you come tomorrow, promise me to stay close to Eddy or your sister? Please do not go off anywhere by yourself. Kevin made bail while you were in the Emergency Room. I do not want to give him a chance to finish what he started.”

Marie put her hand over Double D’s heart and nodded.

“I promise.” she whispered. “I’ll be sure I stick with someone.”

“Thank you, Marie.”

“Eddward?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you for caring about me so much.” Marie murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Marie.”

And it was true – he loved her more than anything.

And that is why he had to do what he was going to do.

 


	79. Zacharias

**Zacharias**

“You are goin’ to get me in trouble, Eddward.”

Matt frowned as he watched Eddward drop the clip out of his weapon. He noted that the younger man had gotten quick at dispelling the empty cartridges and putting new ones into the gun. Jack had done well by him with that .9mm Pistol.

“I have no choice.” Edd answered, studying the weapon. “If my father returns, and he is bound to return sooner rather than later, I must be prepared to do what I have to, to protect Marie.”

“What makes you so sure that your Mom or Dad will go after her?” a second man asked.

This man was closer to Edd’s age. He was young and clean cut. He wore a freshly pressed shirt and had on dress pants. His hair was short, blonde and combed back away from his face. His blue green eyes were as bright as the ocean in the Caribbean.

He frowned at his laptop and turned his attention back to Edd.

“Call it a hunch.” Edd said darkly. “My parents never cared for Marie or my friends. Even if they all have an escort, my father has powerful friends, too. He will not hesitate to kill someone in his way. I think that his research means more to him than the lives of the innocent.”

“That’s for truth.” Matt admitted. “Chris wasn’t shy about that same fact in Germany.”

Edd looked at him.

“Did he kill someone in Germany?” he asked. “Greg never mentioned.”

“Greg wouldn’t have.” the second man answered softly. “He blames himself for it.”

“Zach’s right.” Matt sighed. “It was a young woman that worked in Chris’ lab unsuspecting like. She had no idea what she was doing or who she was doing it for, but she liked working with Chris and his research. She pioneered some of his best designs. I am pretty sure that he lamented having to kill her. But, like you said, Eddward, it is always about his research.”

“He killed his lab assistant?” Edd asked incredulously. “On what grounds?”

“On the belief that she had compromised his work.” Zacharias Eukaipia answered. “She had been taken by Greg. He couldn’t be sure if she had told Greg anything important. Rather than try and get her back, he killed her in cold blood. Greg didn’t learn half of what he could have from her.”

Edd glared.

“He is a miserable human being.”

“Some would say the same thing about _our_ father.” Matt said jovially enough. “I am sure there are a few people out there that wouldn’t mind him dead.”

“It would take more than wishes for that, Mattie.” Zach said dully.

He looked at his watch.

“Your soccer game starts in an hour, Eddward. Won’t you be missed?”

Edd paused what he was doing and lifted his hoodie. Beneath it was his soccer jersey.

“I am wearing my shorts and have my cleats and guards in my bag.” he said absent-mindedly.

“You are awfully interested in this gun, Eddward.” Matt noted. “Any reason?”

“Yes. I am learning more about the firing mechanism.” Edd answered. “I am looking to make advancements to the weapon Jack got for me by learning more about the chamber, barrel and hammer of the weapon. If I am going to do that, I need to learn more.”

He looked up at this juncture and smiled.

“I hear that you and Zacharias are the best weapons modifications experts on Tony’s team.”

Matt put a hand on the back of his head and laughed nervously.

“I wouldn’t know about _that_.”

“Speak for yourself.” Zach said suddenly. “I _know_ I am one of the best.”

He stared at Edd carefully before sighing and crossing his arms.

“Normally, I wouldn’t waste my time with such a newbie. I leave that crap to my older halves. _But_ , that being said, you aren’t the average, garden variety newbie.”

“What in the hell is that supposed to mean, Zach?” Matt asked, lifting an eyebrow. “That kid hadn’t _touched_ a weapon in all his life until about three or four weeks ago! He’s about as newbie as they come!”

Zach shook his head.

“But he was born to hold a weapon.” he corrected. “Look at him! What newcomer into this business do you see with the attention and detail Eddward has for his weapons? Eddward’s skills and aptitude for the material is light years ahead of some of the young men that are _groomed_ for this kind of life!

“With Eddward’s intelligence and his knack for learning new things, he could be unstoppable with the right equipment. Since we are fighting a seemingly unstoppable foe, it only makes sense that we provide Eddward with all of the tools he will need to defeat said foe.

“I wouldn’t be interested if his skill was anything less than perfect. He has displayed such care and skill that I am convinced I can improve his aim and the recoil if I work with him and his weapons.”

“So _that’s_ what yer doin’ here!” Matt said suddenly. “You ain’t outta school at all, are you!?”

Zach waved his hand dismissively.

“I opted for early finals and I passed.” he said aloud. “I am done for the semester. I wouldn’t shirk my studies to come on one of Father’s escapades. Then again, this isn’t just an _escapade_ , is it, Mattie? This is a fucking _war_.”

Matt sighed deeply.

“If Pop knew about this. . .”

“Well, he doesn’t. That’s the way it is going to stay.” Zach said finally. “I didn’t give up a trip to the Bahamas with Trent for us to fail or chicken out now.”

Matt started and looked at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow.

“Trent?”

Zach smiled sweetly.

“The most beautiful, blonde haired Swede in the world, I tell you!” he said dreamily. “He has eyes like ice and a soul of gold. His parents wanted to celebrate him getting an internship next semester with a very prestigious firm. I told him that my youngest sister was in desperate need of my help. I promised to lavish attention on him when I was finished.”

Edd smiled politely and looked at the Smith and Wesson pistol in his hand.

Zach may have been straight to the point, but he was incredibly human. Edd appreciated Zach’s honesty and his hard line on his principles. Tresea had been kind enough to explain some of her youngest brother’s quirks beforehand. The preparation had not been nearly enough to get over the initial meeting. But, overall, Edd had to admit that Zach was ridiculously intelligent and sweet when he wanted to be.

“You and Trent been together most of the year, yeah?” Matt asked.

Zach nodded.

“Yes. It has been splendid.”

“Have you told Pop?”

Zach blushed furiously.

“Dad knows I am gay.” he said stubbornly. “Why should I have to announce it when I have a lover?”

“Because it is the right thing to do!” Matt groaned. “At least let him know you have someone!”

“It isn’t any of his business what I do with myself as long as I do well in school.” Zach said dismissively. “I will leave it at that.”

“You never know, Zach; your father may be more tolerant than you think.”

Edd’s voice was soft as he lowered the weapon in his hand. His eyes were distant as he looked at the floor. It bothered him at times that he didn’t have a father that was interested in his life. His father had encouraged him to participate in sports, but then he never came to any of his soccer games. When he first started dating Marie his father had said was that her hair and makeup were ridiculous and she wasn’t smart enough.

It was a knife in his side when he remembered he didn’t have anyone he could share his feelings of happiness with.

“I’m sorry that your father is an asshole and your mother is a drunk, Eddward.” Zach said softly. “I really wish that you had gotten better. You certainly deserved better. I know Mattie will say that we are your family now, but I know it isn’t the same as blood.”

Edd shook his head slowly.

“It feels reassuring to know that I have people that _do_ care.” he murmured. “But you are right. It hurts to remember that I am on the outside of the sphere my parents call their existence.”

The younger man slowly clicked the safety on and holstered his weapon. He opened his bag and carefully hid it beneath all of his soccer gear. He smiled faintly.

“So, you will work on plans with me, Zach?”

Zach grinned.

“I give you my word as an amazing weapons mod.” he answered.

He looked up, startled, as Matt snapped his fingers and pointed at Edd.

“I got it! You did something different today? Your hair? The hat? New shoes?”

“What in the bloody hell are you talking about, you loon!?” Zach asked, aghast.

“He’s different!” Matt continued. “Look at him! There is something _different_ about him! He is standing taller or prouder or something! You can’t honestly tell me you don’t _see_ it!?”

Edd blushed slightly. He looked over at Zach as the blonde tittered to himself.

“Oh, dear, old, Mattie.” Zach admonished quietly. “Have you gotten so old that you cannot tell a first from a second, third or fourth?”

Matt stared for a moment before having an epiphany of his own. His jaw dropped open and he blushed furiously. He tried to backpedal as Zach smiled at Edd.

“She’s been saving it for you, you know.” he said matter-of-factly. “She told me one summer when we spent it together at my father’s cottage. Since we are so close in age, she has always felt comfortable talking to me.”

He smiled fondly.

“She was my biggest supporter when I came out to my father. She was able to reason with him and explain how I was. She didn’t have to do that, but she did. I will never forget it. I will never be able to thank her, either. She is a true angel Marie is.”

Edd smiled faintly.

“She mentioned you during school.” he said aloud. “You were her biggest confidant.”

“And _you_ were the hottest topic.” Zach answered devilishly. “I hope that she gives me all the luscious details.”

Edd’s blush intensified as Matt finally began to sputter semi-coherent words.

“Where! How!? WHEN??”

“Oh for Heaven’s sake, Mattie.” Zach sighed dramatically. “With poor Marie all upset and positively ravaged by that fucking monster, I am sure that tensions were high. One thing led to another and voila!”

“God.” Matt moaned. “If Pop. . .no. . .if ISABELLA finds out!”

“I will take responsibility when that happens.” Edd interrupted softly. “I did not act without thinking of the consequences.”

Zach smiled.

“So responsible. I like that about you, Eddward.”

“C’mon.” Matt said, painfully flushed. “I gotta get you to school.”

“Don’t forget about _me_!” Zach said, offended. “I want to come see how he plays the game!”

“Fine then. Come on, or he’s gonna be late and Pop will have my hide like he had Jackie’s.”

Edd looked at Matt seriously while Zach packed his laptop into a case.

“Is Jack all right?”

Matt shook his head.

“I ain’t never seen him that worked up. Worse, I ain’t seen _Pop_ that worked up before. Jackie hasn’t answered his phone since last night. I am worried he’s been drinkin’ to excess.”

Zach snorted.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” he remarked. “Jackie is a troublemaker. Despite his best attempts, something always seems to get in the way. He resents father for not modernizing and father resents him for not being the prodigal son.”

“Regardless, Jack can be dangerous when left to his own devices for long.” Matt warned. “We need to figure out where he is.”

“Tresea is making sure that Lucy is on it.” Zach said putting the laptop over his shoulder. “There is nothing else we can do if we cannot get him to answer his phone or locate him. He does well to avoid us.”

“Marie is worried about him.” Edd said softly. “Really worried.”

“That might be clever ammunition to get him to come out of hiding.” Zach replied. “I will let Lucy know. And I will text him. The minute Marie’s name is mentioned he may have a change of heart.”

“I leave it to you, Zach. Now come on. We are going to be pushing it as it is!” Matt said quickly.

 


	80. Unlikely Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this story to "EXPLICIT" when I realized just how dark it had become. And just how dark it is going to get. There is no way this shit would fly under the "MATURE" banner anymore.
> 
> *shudders*
> 
> I think there is a point where I need to step back and ask what the fuck is wrong with MY life to make me put my characters through such fucking horrors. 
> 
> Yours.  
> Six

**Unlikely Allies**

 

“Aw!! Come on, Ref! That is a load of bullshit!”

May glared and booed with many of the other spectators as the referee pulled out a yellow card on one of the Peach Creek players. She sat back down in her sit with a “hmph” when the opposing team went to the post to take their shot.

“C’mon, May, he _did_ tackle after the fact.” Marie said half-heartedly.

“These refs just don’t want to see us win the Classic!” May pouted.

She looked over at Marie and nodded at her sketchbook.

“What’cha drawin’, Mar?”

Marie smiled.

“Double D!” Nazz said before Marie could answer. “Oh my gosh! You are really good! Even if he moves so fast! I am totally glad I agreed to be your model.”

She blushed from the other side of Marie.

“That is. . .if you still want me to. . .”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Marie asked confused. “I really need to add to my portfolio and you are the only one who was willing.”

“Well, I just thought because of yesterday. . .”

Nazz trailed off, embarrassed.

Marie shook her head.

“Art is my passion. There isn’t a better studio for miles. It is the idea of Kevin that makes me sick, not the studio.”

Nazz smiled faintly.

“You are really strong, Marie. You know that?”

“Thanks, Nazz. You were pretty strong for putting up with him all this time.” Marie answered.

“I always worried that he would do the same to me.” Nazz whispered. “He would threaten me if I said I was going to leave.”

She got distant before shaking her head and smiling.

“But, I have something much better.”

Marie smiled when Nazz took Eddy’s hand. She watched Eddy blush a little before shaking his head.

“You didn’t tell me all that about the douchebag.” he said sourly. “I would have broken something on him last night.”

“Let it go, Eddy.” Marie said softly. “I hear Pendegrass has barred him from returning to school.”

“He should be going to juvie.” Eddy said. “Stupid fucker.”

“GO, DOUBLE D!!!”

Marie looked up as her sister bolted to her feet. She watched as Edd made one of the most vicious slide tackles she had ever witnessed. She seemed alarmed when he rebounded and got back to his feet. She watched another forward kick the ball back to him while he thundered down the pitch.

“I have never seen Double D tackle like that.” Eddy said suddenly.

Marie looked at him before looking out at where Ed stood in front of the goal. She could see that Ed was as concerned as his other friend about Edd’s behaviour.

She shook her head.

“What’s gotten in to you, Eddward?” she breathed.

“More like what he’s gotten into _you_ , honey.”

Marie whirled around and came face to face with a blonde leaning forward on his elbows. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

“ZACH!”

May, Nazz and Eddy turned, surprised, as Marie bolted up and hugged the young man behind her. She laughed when she let him go and retrieved her sketchbook.

“What are you doing here!?” she cried. “I thought you were in London!”

“I was.” Zach said airily. “I heard that Jackie’s been causing problems and Mattie can’t handle everything by himself.”

“Hey, now!”

A taller, dark haired man frowned deeply from beside him.

“I could handle things just fine.”

Zach ignored him and turned back to Marie.

“Besides! I hear Gregory has come out of retirement. When I heard you were having a time and _Greg_ was back on the team I knew I had to come over here pronto!”

“Well, I _am_ happy to see you!” Marie said finally.

She turned when a roar went up through the crowd. She smiled when the ball went sailing through the opposing team’s goal.

“Your boy toy is pretty good at football.” Zach commented. “I thought everyone was exaggerating his talent, but I don’t think I have seen a slide tackle that flawless since the FIFA match a few years ago.”

Marie's smile faded a little.

“I haven’t seen him slide tackle like that either.”

“Hmm. Maybe something is on his mind.” Zach said innocently. “Or in his pants.”

Marie flushed scarlet as Eddy leaned back and stared at Zach suspiciously.

“Is this guy bothering you, Marie?” Eddy asked heatedly.

Zach looked at Eddy, amused.

“I happen to be her closest relative.” he said matter of fact. “I am her _brother_.”

“Yeah, she seems to have a lot of those popping out of the woodwork all of a sudden.” Eddy said not deterred by Zach’s tone.

“Eddy, it’s okay! Really!” Marie finally said breathlessly. “He is my youngest brother. He and I used to hang out all the time, remember? He was shorter back then.”

Eddy looked at Zach and started.

“Like, the squinty eyed kid you ran around with during the summer?”

“Guilty I am afraid.” Zach said, sighing. “Doctors couldn’t figure out I needed glasses until it was far too late. Luckily for me surgery has come a long way.”

“You grew up a bit, yeah?” Eddy said with a smirk.

“Unlike some of the people sitting on this bench.” Zach fired back easily.

“Hey, great things come in small packages.” Eddy supplied. “I am content being able to duck a jock’s fist because he is a stupid, lumbering moron.”

Matt laughed at this observation while Zach simply stared.

“He’s gotta mouth on him.” he warned softly. “His tongue is sharp when he thinks about it.”

“Or when it matters.” Eddy added. “No one fucks with my friends.”

Zach’s face eased back.

“You were the one that had seen that slimeball last night, weren’t you?”

Eddy nodded.

“Were you the one that messed his face up like that?”

“Guilty.” Eddy said softly. “For what he did to Marie and for what he said about Nazz.”

“What a lovely, dreamy name.” Zach said delighted. “Might _you_ be Nazz, mademoiselle?”

Nazz blushed and looked at Zach curiously.

“Yes.”

“My heavens, young lady!” Zach said affronted. “Why are you with a small chickadee when you could be roaming with a _rooster_?”

Eddy was about to spout off something else when Nazz laughed.

“I prefer a man who cares about _my_ feelings as opposed to trampling them. Eddy is a kindred spirit. He is into a lot of the same things I am. He’s a fabulous DJ and I love to rave.”

“Speaking of raves,” Zach said excitedly, “I hear that you are throwing a big bash for Eddward tonight.”

Eddy grinned.

“Stop on by AQUA in South Bend and I will show you how to spin.”

Marie, who had regained a bit of poise, smiled.

“It will be an even bigger party if we win the Classic today.”

“Well, if your boyfriend is any indication of the determination of this team, I don’t think you have much to worry about.” Zach said nodding to the field.

They turned as May cheered wildly and stood up on the bench next to her sister. She waved a pomp-om and hollered as Ed stopped the opposing team’s goal attempt.

“GO, ED!!”

“Your sister loves the game, no?” Zach asked as May continued to cheer and shake the bench beneath her feet.

“More like she loves the goalie.” Mare answered honestly. “She supports Ed whole-heartedly in whatever he does. She’s even helped him write the dialogue for some of his comics.”

“Ah, an Illustrator then.” Zach noted. “He’s come a long way from a drooling moron.”

“That I will agree with.” Eddy piped up from beside Nazz. “Lumpy’s never been great with social interaction or smarts, but May does all right by him.”

“I see the unibrow has thinned a bit.” Zach said. “Good thing. It was like a caterpillar on his face.”

Nazz giggled politely.

Marie looked at Zach curiously.

“How did you know?” she whispered.

“Honey, sisters know.” Zach said seriously. “You have a glow.”

“No I don’t.” Marie answered.

“You do!” Zach insisted. “It isn’t a bad thing. It’s perfectly natural to be wrought with hormones at this time in your life. I am surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”

“I didn’t want to push him.”

Zach smiled when Marie blushed.

“You both care about each other very much. It is dangerous to be so entwined with a person.”

Marie looked up at him.

“How?”

“One cannot live without the other at that point.” Zach answered quietly. “If something happens to one in the pair, the other suffers horribly. When your heart is relying on the beat of another you find that it simply ceases to beat when the other heart stops.”

Marie winced.

“I’m not. . .afraid. I love Eddward.”

“You _should_ be afraid.” Zach corrected. “What that brute did to you was not an isolated incident. Worse, I have valid reasons to believe it was pre-meditated.”

“Isn’t most assault?” Marie scoffed. “Kevin has had a sore spot for me since I started dating Eddward. I just didn’t realise _how_ sore.”

“Treating your life as a consequence isn’t going to help you.” Zach admonished. “If you keep pretending that this isn’t a serious situation you are going to be seriously hurt.”

Marie frowned.

“I am very well capable of handling myself, Zach.” she said heatedly. “I do not think this is a game! I was terrified last night. Admittedly, I was stupid for going _alone_ ; but I never once took the situation lightly.”

“Marie, you are messing with individuals who have killed lesser women.” Zach hissed. “If not Eddward’s father, then his _mother_ certainly has great reason and desire to kill you. You stand in the way of putting her family back together. It is obvious she has unhealthy feelings for her son. Whether fueled by the booze she is throwing back or the truth, she has let that show.

“You cannot pretend not to see that for what it is when Kevin targets you.”

Marie stared, dumbfounded, when Zach finished. She was silent for several minutes while the crowd cheered around them. She felt like she was a million miles away from the pitch. She was standing alone in a huge field with nothing by cold, glaring darkness surrounding her.

She trembled.

“Victoria. . .couldn’t possibly. . .”

“Jealous mothers hardly need motivation.” Zach said softly. “But in Victoria’s case, she had the liquor to help her along.”

Marie took a moment before taking a deep breath and forcing a smile.

“You always bring such great news with you, Zach.” she said aloud. “Will you excuse me for just a moment?”

Nazz looked up, alarmed, as Marie began shoving her sketchbook in her bag.

“Marie? What’s wrong? Where are you going? The game’s about over!”

May looked down at her sister when she heard Nazz’s tone.

“Hey, do you want me to come with you?”

Marie shook her head.

“I will be fine.” she said. “I am just feeling a little claustrophobic right now.”

Eddy frowned.

“You haven’t been afraid of crowds since we’ve worked together, Dubstep.”

“I just need to get away from the noise. I am not going out of sight of anyone.” Marie said exasperatingly.

“I can come with you, Squirt.” Matt said making to stand up. “Pop was right. You shouldn’t be running around by yourself after last night.”

Marie felt panicked.

She couldn’t handle being coddled like a child. She couldn’t take being treated like a china doll in a case. She needed her freedom and she needed to be alone. She frantically tried to come up with an exit strategy.

From the corner of her eye she caught Jimmy grab his bag and bid Sarah a quick good-bye.

That’s right. Jimmy was taking extra-curricular courses on Fashion at the Community College on the weekends. This would be about the time he went in to work on his projects.

“Jimmy! Jimmy! Wait up!” Marie called as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

Jimmy stopped at the steps of the bleachers and waited.

“Marie!”

Marie didn’t answer Nazz or Matt as she excused herself down the bleachers. She kept her eyes trained on Jimmy at the end of them. He was her way out.

“Hello, Marie. How are you feeling?” Jimmy asked politely. “Are you okay?”

Marie nodded slowly.

“Better than last night.” she whispered. “Hey, I hate to bother you, but can I ask a huge favour?”

Jimmy nodded.

“Can you drop me off at my house on your way to the college?” Marie begged. “I understand everyone is trying to protect me, but I just want to be alone for a little while.”

“Say no more.” Jimmy answered, holding up his hand. “I can do that.”

Marie was surprised by his willingness.

“Really?”

Jimmy nodded.

He held his messenger bag closer to his side as the game continued on the field.

“I know how it feels.” he breathed. “To be used like that. . .to be in a position where people think they are doing what’s best for you. . .but all they are doing is _suffocating_ you.”

“Oh, Jimmy. . .”

Jimmy smiled faintly.

“Being honest with who I am cost me a lot in the beginning.” he answered. “But, now, I got the hard parts out of the way. I am not going to let one scumbag ruin me forever.”

Marie hugged her friend tightly.

She and Jimmy had never been close, but she and Sarah got on fairly well. By knowing Sarah she automatically got to know Jimmy better over the years. To hear that he had a story of being abused because of who he was or what he looked like was infuriating and sad.

Jimmy smiled again and hugged her back.

“Double D will be upset if he doesn’t see you when he wins us that Classic trophy.” he said gently. “He may punch me.”

“I won’t let him.” Marie answered. “I’ll tell him I made you do it by threatening your sewing kit or something.”

Jimmy laughed.

He shook his head and let his blonde hair fall into his eyes.

“Are you sure you want to leave? It looks like it is going to be epic.”

Marie turned and watched the cheering crowd in the stands and the track surrounding the field. She watched the Peach Creek Bombardiers take possession and move the ball downfield. She could see Edd playing with all of his might.

She shook her head clear and then nodded.

“Yeah. . .I mean, May and the others are here. And Sarah will cheer for Double D. I really just want to go home all of a sudden.”

Jimmy nodded.

“Okay. I will take you.”

Marie smiled.

“Thanks, Jimmy.”

They began weaving through the crowd and toward the parking lot. She was surprised that Matt or Zach didn’t try to stop her. Zach had always been good at telling when she needed space. Perhaps he was exercising caution.

“Will you still be doing your routine tonight?” Jimmy asked. “Sarah tells me it is really big. Nazz hasn’t stopped talking about it.”

Marie hesitated before nodding.

“Yes, of course. Maybe that is why I don’t want to be around people all of a sudden. I must be frazzled over last night and tonight’s routine. Just too much at once.”

“I understand.” Jimmy answered, pulling keys from his pants pocket. “I am glad that you are going to do it, though. I know Double D will enjoy seeing it. The celebration is for him tonight, yes?”

Marie nodded again.

“He’s never been to one of our raves before.”

Jimmy grinned.

“A real treat then.” he supplied.

They stopped beside a small, silver car and looked at one another.

Jimmy sighed.

“Marie, I know it isn’t my place, but from someone who has been where you are I want you to know something.”

Marie nodded.

“Don’t feel bad for wanting your own company. Don’t feel bad when people seem to be too over-bearing. Most of the time when people worry they do so for valid reasons. They are only worrying because they are scared. They love you and don’t want anything more to happen to you. Even if the situations aren’t the same, don’t forget that people do what they do because they care.”

Marie smiled.

“Thanks, Jimmy.” she said softly. “I appreciate that.”

Jimmy smiled back.

“Any time. Let’s go.”

 


	81. Breaking a Clean Streak

**Breaking a Clean Streak**

 

Marie was busy at her art desk an hour later. Her ear buds were in her ear and she was blaring the routine music as loud as she could. Her fingers were working the charcoal on a piece of watercolour paper that was taped to the desk’s surface.

Her hair was pulled away from her face and she had on a headband to keep her bangs back. Charcoal smudged her cheeks and covered her hands. Her blue eyes moved across the collection of shapes, figures and lines.

Zach’s words were stuck in her head. The idea that someone would intentionally hurt her was comical sounding. It was even more Shakespearean given that it was a jealous mother that loved her son trying to do just that.

Marie frowned and corrected a mistake.

She wasn’t worth the energy or time. She didn’t do anything. She wasn’t _worth_ anything.

She winced.

Maybe that was just it. She didn’t mean anything to anyone. To the outside world, she was a lowlife. She didn’t amount to anything so who would miss her if someone got “rid” of her?

Marie turned the music up louder to try and drown her thoughts.

Victoria had never liked her. She had always felt the venomous hatred that she directed toward her when she visited Edd. It shook her to her core to imagine that a grown woman would enlist the assistance of a classmate to assault her like that.

“. . .fuck me up so that I would want no man again. . .”

Marie couldn’t hear herself speak but her throat vibrated with the syllables. She felt her heartbeat as she stared at her drawing. Her eyes narrowed.

How could someone violate another in such a way? How could they live with themselves knowing they had done that? Worse, how could a grown woman, a _mother_ , do that to a young woman who could be young enough to be her daughter?

There was a deep, dark foreboding feeling in the pit of her gut. She could feel the fear and terror gripping her from the inside. Her stomach turned and it felt like someone had reached inside of her and was squeezing her organs.

Marie’s charcoal rolled off of the desk and onto the floor as she put her face in her hands. She knew that life wasn’t easy. She had known that since she was a child. She knew that growing up presented challenges and trials that were different for everyone. She even accepted that things were going to be bleak for much of her life.

What she never expected was _this_.

Her heart began to ache miserably. She felt the acidic taste in her mouth as she pushed herself away from her desk. She was trembling. She felt the familiar panic rise within her.

_I can’t. I can’t. I’ve been doing so well for almost five years! If I start again, Eddward will notice and I will end up back where I was._

“. . .at least I’d be away from all this. . .”

Marie pulled the ear buds out of her ears. They fell to her desk beside her artwork. She quietly went to the box that was locked on her bookshelf. Her fingers shook as she removed the keys from their hiding place and opened the locked box.

This was where she kept anything precious. This was a place for secrets, memories and dark, dark truths. Aside from keeping her cash hidden from her sisters and her mother, it contained mementoes of her past and trinkets she loved. Her first corsage from Edd was in there, perfectly preserved as she had asked him to do.

There were several crystals, some stickers, old keys that she believed may be to something fabulous and several pictures. Among the clutter of foreign coins, figurines and treasures were memories of something darker.

Marie’s fingertips stopped on the plastic ID bracelets she wore when _she_ had been in Littleton. There were angry sketches and dark drawings. There was her first psychological evaluation and original diagnosis. Beneath all this was the tool that started it all.

Her breath was caught in her throat as she lifted the small, sharp dry wall blade from the felt of the box. There was the faintest hint of red on it from the last time she had used it. Her body was feeling the rush of thinking about the smell of blood and the sight of scarlet.

Her eyes flickered to the door. She had come home and Lee had been on the couch where she usually was. She was concerned as to why she had come home in the middle of the game. When Marie explained she wasn’t feeling well she didn’t ask anything else. She had offered to get her younger sister some comfort food, but Marie had declined. Shortly after, Marie heard Lee leave.

She knew she was alone. She knew no one would stop her.

“. . .seeing it. . .seeing it will help. . .”

Marie tried to drop the blade back in the box. Instead, her fingers shut the lid and let it lock. She quietly put the keys back where they were hidden and sat down on her floor.

Her room was jammed with books, art supplies and other things. Her desk sat against the wall at the foot of her bed. Beside the desk was a large bookshelf. Then some shelves on the wall. Then, after all that, there was a small bookshelf under the window sill.

The foot of her bed coupled with the positions of the shelves and desk gave her a small nook in which to hide herself from view. She found this comforting when she wanted to disappear. It was her Narnia.

Marie’s fingers were shaking so badly, she could barely hold the blade steady. She whimpered and took a jagged breath. Her eyes opened wider when she took the first swipe across her left forearm.

A rush of air entered through her nose and caused her body to become electric. The smell of copper and iron made her tongue tingle. She looked down and saw the small, shallow gash in her pale skin. The scarlet line began to bead up.

When she had been turned in there were a million questions about “how” and “why.” The truth of the matter was that Marie couldn’t explain how cutting made her feel _better_ instead of _worse_. At the time, she didn’t have the vocabulary to share with people how her mind associated the act of making herself feel pain felt _good_.

Her mother had been the hardest critic. She couldn’t blame her. It was something terrifying and misunderstood. As far as Isabella could be concerned, Marie’s “condition” was _her_ fault.

Marie began to breathe heavily as she took several, rapid swipes at her arm. Adrenaline flooded her system as a larger gash opened and deep, garnet blood began to slide down her skin. She stared at it painfully.

“. . .what have I done. . .?”

It wasn’t like she didn’t _know_ what she was doing wasn’t normal. She knew that this wasn’t good for her. To associate relief from pain with making herself bleed was _not_ normal. Causing pain should be pain, nothing more. But, even now, that isn’t what it felt like.

Her body remembered the relief as well as it did back then.

Tears rolled down Marie’s face as she forced the blade to a clean spot on her arm. Her entire body was jerking from all of the chaos. She imagined her brain was misfiring like an engine with a cracked spark plug.

“I. . .don’t. . .want. . .this. . .this _responsibility_!”

Blood started to drip onto the rug beneath her as a large gash was opened up in the clear space on her arm. The skin parted like the flesh of a peach. Tissue was pink and raw underneath the pools of red. Several of these gashes were bleeding steadily. Blood was running down her arm in haphazard paths.

“. . .I don’t. . want this. . .kind of life. . .”

Before Marie could make another incision, she closed her eyes and let the blade fall to the floor beside her. She was sobbing quietly as she put her face in her hands. Blood dripped on her clothes and fell against her cheeks. Charcoal smudged her forehead and jaw.

No one could ever understand.

No one could know why this pain hurt her like it did.

Marie wearily lifted her head and stared at her arm. She’d lost a lot of the endurance she’d gained after cutting on a daily basis. Her veins had steadily come back to the surface and returned to normal. But, she had just overcome a severe illness and was on a strict diet.

“It’s bleeding pretty bad.”

Marie’s voice was slow and slurred in her throat. She pulled herself up and caught herself on her desk chair to keep from falling. Blood started to drip from her arm into the creases of her hands. The muddy charcoal colour slowly continued with the force of gravity to the floor.

Droplets followed her as she dug out a shirt and carelessly wrapped it around her arm. She would deal with it later. She felt tired and exhausted from all of the emotional turmoil. She let her body fall against her bed.

Her eyes stared at her wall as she cradled her injured arm to her chest.

So many nights had been spent like this. She had watched herself bleed on more occasions than she would like to remember. That didn’t bother her, though. What bothered her is that her current situation had been so bad she turned to old habits.

Marie took a deep breath and exhaled.

She wouldn’t live it down after this.

Her eyes lolled to the side as she heard a frantic knocking at the door. At least she _thought_ it was frantic knocking. She couldn’t really tell. There was always so much crazy shit going on in the trailer park that you could never expect what would happen next.

“MARIE? ARE YOU IN THERE?”

Marie closed her eyes and cursed under her breath.

“Zach. . .”

 


	82. Hiding Out

**Hiding Out**

 

She silently slid her body back to the floor. She carefully put herself on her stomach and scooted herself under the bed. She had done this several times when she had wanted to avoid her mother or sisters. She’d been doing it since she was seven. She figured that sooner or later they would figure it out, but they never did.

She supposed that they always thought she was too big to fit in the narrow space. Given her illness and her special diet, she was thinner now than she was before. The underside of her bed may as well be a fucking walk in closet.

The darkness was comforting as Marie lie quietly on her stomach. She was sure to keep the shirt around her injured arm that was splayed out in front of her. She could feel the imminent weight of the bed against her back. She never feared being crushed or being in small spaces. She figured doing this was why.

Marie had to keep herself from making any noise when she heard the door slam in the living room.

“Jesus, Zach! You didn’t have to destroy the damn door!”

“You are sure she is here, Lee?”

“Well, she was when I left. I just ran to the store to buy something to make dinner. She said she wasn’t feeling well and didn’t want anything. I figured I’d make some chicken noodle soup for her.”

Marie smiled.

Lee was a sweetheart when she wanted to be. She’d make a good mother herself.

“Did you see who dropped her off?”

Marie’s eyes came open, terrified.

“Yeah. It was Braceface. He was probably on his way to the college and dropped her off. And before you go breaking her door in, it is locked. If you absolutely _must_ open it, at least use a fucking coat hanger and disable the lock.”

Marie remained perfectly still as she felt footsteps in the hall. She could hear the end of the metal hanger poking around in the space of the lock.

“Allow me.”

Blue eyes watched as the door unlocked and it swung open silently. She could make out feet from under the hem of her bedspread. She recognised Zach’s stupid, brown loafers immediately. His khakis were a dead giveaway.

Her stomach clenched when she saw Edd’s sneakers.

She’d recognise his chicken legs anywhere.

“LEEANN!!”

Marie winced when Zach bellowed her sister’s full name. She heard her sister come out of the kitchen.

“ _What_ did you just call me?”

“You heard me. WHERE IS SHE?”

Marie heard Lee pause.

“Well, she’s clearly not _here._ ”

“Dammit, Lee, this is serious! She’s your sister for cock’s sake!”

“That’s right, she is. I grew up with her from the beginning. I have been there for every moment of pain and joy in that kid’s life. Given the circumstances being what they are, I imagine she needed a fuckin’ moment to herself. She’s just a kid. She’s too young to be dealin’ with _these_ kinds of problems. She certainly is too young to be dealing with _Victoria_. No offence, Double D.”

“I agree with you, Lee.”

“Do not give her the satisfaction, Eddward. Listen to me, Lee, I know that Marie is strong. I know that she has had it rough. I know it better than most, but she could be in serious danger if she is out alone. A restraining order isn’t going to stop Kevin.”

“For your information, Kevin’s mother has taken him out of the state.”

“What?”

Marie was curious as well. She watched as her sister’s feet joined the others in the room. She waited with bated breath when Lee continued.

“Judge agreed to let her as long as local authorities in the State that they were in knew of his pending court date. He was warned if he ran he would be wanted on all charges. There would be a warrant for his immediate arrest.

“If you ask me it is probably the best solution.”

“How could we not have _known_?”

“Ma knew! She was the one who told Tony to let it alone! I think he sent Joe up there or something.”

“Up where?”

“Arizona. Kevin’s grandmother is out there.”

“That doesn’t explain how Marie’s door was locked from the inside and _she isn’t here_ , Lee!”

“She does it all the time.”

“What!?”

“You saw how easily Double D opened that door with a hanger! She locks the door and sneaks out when she wants to be alone or is avoidin’ Ma. She’s been doin’ it since she was 13. It doesn’t surprise me she isn’t in here.”

Marie smiled faintly.

That’s why they never figured out she was under the bed the whole time.

“She couldn’t have gone too long ago. Her music is still playing on her iPod and the charcoal has been recently placed on the page.”

Marie winced.

Leave it to Double D to remember she used fixative after each charcoal layer. And it was pretty stupid of her to leave her iPod playing as loud as it could go.

“She left in a hurry. She dropped her charcoal. . .”

There was a short pause.

“Eddward?”

“It’s nothing. I just had a thought all of a sudden.”

Marie heard the music on her iPod shut off. She heard the charcoal hit the metal guard on her desk. Her body began to tremble.

“Marie never goes anywhere without her iPod. Even when she is upset or needs to be alone she takes it with her. Plus, her book bag is still here. If she left, she did so all of a sudden.”

“I know that you guys think that Marie is in grave danger. I am not arguing that she isn’t. But you both are suffocating her. You are worried so damn much about _her_ well-being that you are forgetting what you’re worried about! If you hold her so damn tight she is going to run out of air!

“Look, the rave is tonight. I know she was working with Charlie on getting permits for the Cheshire. The Cheshire and her costume ain’t here! She must have gone on to South Bend to get a head start. Even if she didn’t, she is bound to turn up before the gig. She’s not stood up Eddy yet. Give her a little space.”

“Even if Kevin isn’t here, I do not trust her without eyes and ears on her.”

“Zach, when in the hell did you become such an ass hat?”

“Stuff your gob, Lee.”

“Lee has a valid argument, Zach. But I must agree that it would be better if we knew where she was. It is reasonable to worry if there is no indication of her safety.”

“Do whatever you want, Double D. I am just sayin’ that this isn’t Marie’s first time doin’ any of this. She’s runaway before you know.”

“She ran away from home?”

“When she was ten.”

“Lee, if she comes back here, let us know. Eddward, can you think of any other places that she would go?”

“Other than the school or the park, no.”

“Sometimes she hangs with the girls at the Burger Hut.”

“Zach, we might be able to cover more ground if we split up. I am capable of searching on my own. You needn’t worry about me. I have my cell phone with me.”

“Good idea. Let me know if you find her first. Like I said, I may have been a little too serious for the moment. I am going to find out if Matt knew about Kevin’s movement.”

“Duly noted and understood.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

 


	83. We Bleed the Same

**We Bleed the Same**

 

Marie let a small sigh escape her lips when the feet marched back into the hallway. The door was shut behind them. She closed her eyes as she heard the front door shut in the living room.

That was close.

Her arm was beginning to sting. She couldn’t move her head to see, but she knew that her wounds were bleeding profusely. She was sure that the shirt she was using was ruined.

Marie opened her eyes when she heard soft murmuring in the hallway outside her door. Her muscles tensed and her fingers clenched when the door to her room opened again.

“Thank you for allowing me to stay, Lee.”

“I like you, Double D. I do. But you can’t have a relationship with Mar if you are going to act like Tony and her brothers. I don’t know what you got goin’ with Mattie and Zach, but whatever it is it is your business. Just make sure you understand what you are getting into. . .and don’t let it interfere with your relationship with my sister.”

“I understand your concerns. Please know that I only have the best in mind when I do anything. I cannot promise perfection or 100% certainty; but I can promise to have the best intentions.”

“You cannot be there every second of the day. Marie isn’t built that way. She needs her moments. If you deprive her of them, you are going to be watching her spiral again. Ma tried pressuring her into things and she ended up where _you_ were.”

“I understand.”

“No, you don’t. She never told you. No one ever told you, May or anyone else. If Marie hadn’t been close to death I wouldn’t have told Ma.”

“What are you talking about?”

Marie’s eyes filled with tears.

_Please, Lee. Please don’t tell him this story._

“It was right after you reported her to the nurse. Before they could get Ma to consent to treatment, Marie took off. She came back here. She musta felt betrayed, confused and really hyped up. She opened one of the incisions on her arm so wide that she was bleeding all over the goddamn place.

“I don’t know if she panicked or if she just didn’ care, but she was on the floor when I found her. It is what landed her in the hospital. Not you. It was because she had cut so deep she passed out from it. She wasn’t as close to death as you were, but it was enough to scare the hell outta me.”

Marie was trembling under her bed. She had to bring her uninjured arm back so she could press her fingers against her lips. Tears slid through the charcoal and blood on her face.

She hadn’t told anyone that. She had made Lee promise she wouldn’t either. Her mom knew part of the story, but not all of it. Lee had made up most of the story when she was in the hospital. They had actually stitched the wound closed by the time her mother got there.

It was easier to live and believe in the lie.

There was a lengthy pause before she watched Edd move out of sight. She shook harder when she felt his hand press down on the corner of the mattress. His shadow slid across the carpet. She closed her eyes and waited to be discovered.

When the discovery didn’t happen, she slowly opened them again.

“Thank you for telling me about what happened, Lee. I aim to keep it from happening again.”

“Good luck with that one, Double D. You picked a tough pony to rein in.”

“I feel pretty good about my chances; and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“If you need anything, please let me know.”

“A first aid kit if you have one. Do you have a needle, thread and a lighter?”

“In this house? Come on now. What kind of women do you think we are!?”

“Thank you, Lee.”

“I’ll have everything together in the kitchen. Just let me know if you need me to bring it in here. I am going to start cooking some chicken noodle soup.”

The door quietly shut behind her sister. Marie could feel her retreating footsteps on the carpet in the hall. She watched Edd stand in the middle of the room before slowly removing his shoes and setting them aside. Her head started to ache when she saw him kneel down and lie flat on his stomach.

Marie scooted out of arm’s reach. Her injured arm protested the rough carpet as she moved to put her body against the back wall. Tears slid down her face. She wished she could curl up into a ball.

She stared, terrified, when Edd’s eyes caught hers.

Edd’s face was passive. His cheeks were smudged with dirt and his soccer uniform was peeking out from under his hoodie. He was relieved to have been correct about where Marie was hiding. He was devastated that she had been pushed so far.

“I used to do the same thing.”

Marie was startled when Edd started to speak. His voice was gentle and his body was relaxed against the carpet. This set her off-guard. He wasn’t panicking or trying to get her out of her hiding spot. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

“I was seven when my father found me one day.” Edd continued.

His eyes slid closed.

“I was avoiding doing chores or that damned harpsichord. My father and mother were home more in the beginning. Right after the accident, they wanted to make sure I would conform. I did for the most part. But, I absolutely hated that harpsichord.

“When he found me, he didn’t waste time with pleasantries. He demanded I come out of there or else he would pull me out. I told him I didn’t want to play the harpsichord and I hated being alone. I hated doing all the work.”

Edd paused and opened his eyes. He looked at Marie and shook his head.

“He warned me one more time before jamming his arm under the bed and pulling me out by my shirt. He caught my head and arm on the bed frame before standing me upright and smacking me. It was more than enough force to get his point across.

“I had to play that stupid harpsichord for four hours because of that. My father lowered the bed frame so that it almost touched the floor. He said if I ever hid from my responsibilities again he would do more than make me play an instrument.”

Edd smiled faintly.

“I missed it. I knew my parents weren’t always as fond of me as people thought. Hiding in the space that was big enough for me and no one else felt comforting. I was safe there. The closeness of the bed and the mattress wasn’t frightening. It was a place just for me.

“I imagine the same is true for you, Marie.”

Marie was shaking. She had her hand pressed against her lips again. Her head hurt and her arm was throbbing. She winced.

“I am not going to pull you out like that.” Edd breathed. “I am not going to force you to come out or demand it. I am not going to tell anyone that this is where you hide. Lee had a hunch you may be under here, but she figured you had your reasons and never told anyone either.

“I can only offer my sincerest apologies if I pushed you to this. It was never my intention or goal to make you feel as my parents made me feel. I do not want to cage you in or clip your wings so to speak. I just do not want anyone to hurt you. Not if I can help it.”

Marie remained silent as Double D slowly set her blade down on the carpet between them. She watched him expectantly.

“I never wanted to be the reason you cut yourself.”

Edd’s voice was a breath. It was faint and had a slight tilt that made it sound terribly sad. He winced and looked at Marie.

“I know you are hurt, Marie. The blood on the blade is fresh and there are spots of it on the carpet. I saw the blade and the blood. Zach did not. I intentionally threw him off the trail because I know what he said was hardly pleasant conversation to be having. It wasn’t his place to say that as he did. I do not care _who_ he is.”

He paused before continuing.

“I am not going to turn you in, Marie. Not this time, not ever again. I know that we have moments where the pressure is too great to handle. We panic and we feel trapped. No matter what medication may be changing the chemicals in our brains, we still have the tendency to go back to old habits.

“It doesn’t make us bad or failures. It simply means that we were pushed too far. We were pushed past the mortal coils of our existence. We needed something we could _control_. I know you must have regretted the action, Marie. You have something wrapped around the wounds.

“I am sorry that I became something oppressive and intrusive. It was wrong of me to pressure you. But, I am here to assist you. I am going to support and love you no matter what. The size of the wound must be significant. Please, I am familiar with stitching a wound closed.

“I do not want to hurt you. I want to support and help you.”

Marie waited for a moment. She watched Edd carefully before slowly scooting her body forward.

Edd picked up the blade so that Marie wouldn’t cut herself with it further. He set it on her bedside table and scooted back a bit.

“Do you need my assistance?”

“No. I can do it.”

Marie’s voice was soft. It was becoming more and more unfamiliar to her. She was finding it hard to understand why she was being such a “girl” about all of this. She wasn’t a damsel in distress. She was a warrior princess. It bothered her that she was being soft about things.

Edd sat up and waited while Marie pushed her body forward with her right arm. Her injured arm pulled as blood spread over the light coloured shirt. His eyes narrowed.

He quickly leaned forward when Marie collapsed halfway out from underneath the bed. He gently put his hands under her armpits and pulled her the rest of the way out. He wrapped the shirt around the wounds tighter and pulled her up against his chest.

“It’s all right.” he whispered. “You are not weak, Marie. Asking for help and being taken care of does _not_ mean you are weak!”

Marie’s eyes narrowed as tears slid down her cheeks. Her fingers dug into his back as she held him.

“I’m sorry!”

 


	84. Repairing the Damage

**Repairing the Damage**

 

Edd carefully leaned her back when she started sobbing. He shook his head.

“No.” he said firmly. “There is nothing for you to be sorry for, Marie. Don’t apologise. I am glad that you are okay. I am glad that nothing worse became of you.”

Marie trembled and looked down at her injured arm.

“I cut my arm.”

It sounded stupid out loud. Anyone could see she had cut her arm. She was bleeding profusely from it.

“I know you did. It’s not the best way to deal with your problems, but I am far from perfect to be preaching about that.”

Marie looked up at Edd when he spoke kindly. Her eyes were a bright blue colour. She smiled faintly.

“You aren’t mad at me?”

Edd shook his head again.

“No.”

Marie winced.

“I tried.” she breathed. “I tried to do something else. I tried to stop. I panicked.”

“Shh.”

Edd held Marie closer. He winced.

They were silent for a few moments before Edd leaned Marie back and brushed the tears out of her eyes. He tried to wipe the charcoal and blood from her face with his hoodie.

“I am sorry I left the game.”

“Sarah told me that you left with Jimmy.” Edd replied. “I’ll admit, I was worried when I didn’t see you after the game.”

Marie winced again.

“Zach did make me feel incredibly small and insignificant.” she admitted. “Even if he was being honest, I just couldn’t comprehend or take it. I didn’t want to hear it. I bolted. It was stupid, but I needed to be alone. I needed all of the voices to stop.”

“I understand.” Edd said softly. “I told Zach later it wasn’t his place. I also proved that I have a mean right hook when the moment serves me.”

Marie smiled.

“Did you ruin his shirt? He _hates_ when someone messes up his clothes.”

“He fell like a brick right in the cinder.” Edd answered, smiling back at her.

Marie laughed feebly.

“Did you win the Classic?”

“Swept it.” Edd replied. “I won a MVP accommodation for my fierce efforts. I believe it was for that slide tackle.”

“Congratulations.” Marie said happily. “This is the first time Peach Creek has swept the Classic! I am sure the town is in an uproar over it.”

“They are.” Edd said. “If anyone didn’t know about AQUA tonight, they do now.”

“Eddy is a self-promoter. He is pretty damn good at it, too.” Marie conceded.

Edd hesitated before putting his hands against Marie’s face.

“The win is bittersweet when the person I love is in pain.” he said softly. “Zach stole that win from me. He will not get the pleasure again. That being said, do you plan on doing the routine after this?”

Marie winced a third time.

“I am the only one who can do this particular routine with the Cheshire.” she whispered. “May and Nazz have worked day in and day out on this. I have worked on the costumes for the past month and a half. You guys won the Classic _and_ you are the MVP. Not to mention, the whole party is for _you_ tonight. I _have_ to be there. That’s why doing this to my arm was stupid.

“Even if you are able to stitch the biggest one closed, I have lost quite a bit of blood and I am not going to be able to support my hoop on this arm. My costume won’t allow for it. I have to wear a particular one for the Cheshire routine.”

“Will you allow me to see it?”

Marie opened her eyes and looked at Edd, confused.

“The routine?”

Edd smiled sympathetically.

“Your arm.”

“Oh! Right. Sorry.”

Marie slowly brought her arm back and held it between the two of them. She waited with bated breath as Edd’s fingers carefully pulled the fabric away from the wounds. Her eyes narrowed when sharp pains followed the fibers’ wake.

She sucked in her breath when she saw the gaping two inch gash in her left arm. The smaller wounds had clotted and begun to scab. They were beading with small droplets of blood after Edd pulled the cloth away. The biggest wound was still oozing. The blood was trying to clot, but it needed to be stitched closed.

“That isn’t as bad as I thought it might be.”

Edd’s voice distracted her. Marie looked up at him.

Edd carefully and gently wiped the blood away from the wounds. He studied them and nodded.

“It will hurt, but I can stitch this closed.” he said softly. “The scar will be small and hardly noticeable. Since my accident, I made sure to learn how to properly sew a wound closed. If your mother happens to have any whiskey or bourbon around, it may help dull the pain.”

“I have 91% alcohol under the sink.” Marie said softly. “Lee, May and I use that when we have to clean our pieces.”

“Pieces?” Edd asked, confused. “Like, weapons?”

Marie laughed.

“No. You’ve been hanging out with Jackie and Mattie too long.” she said kindly. “I mean pipes. Glass pipes. You know? Bowls? For smoking pot?”

Edd blushed.

“I apologise. . .I never. . .”

“I know.” Marie said, smiling. “It’s okay. I don’t smoke often, but when I do, I make it count. Speaking of which, I wonder if May has any stashed. . .I may need it.”

Edd looked at the wound near the crook of Marie’s arm. There were a thousand thoughts in his mind at the moment. There would be time to get answers and plans worked out to all of them. The most important thing was getting Marie’s wounds cleaned and closed.

He nodded.

“The alcohol would work best.” he replied. “For your routine, you must wear tighter fitting clothing, yes?”

Marie nodded back.

“It lowers the risk of me catching on fire.” she admitted sheepishly. “But, I have done a lot of tricks with poi in my Lolita outfits. The Cheshire is just a beast. I can’t afford to risk it.”

“Do you have any of the fabric you used left over?”

Marie looked at Edd curiously.

“Yes.”

“Where?”

Marie pointed to her closet where an organizer was stuffed full of fabric, pins, tape and sewing materials. She directed Edd to where the fabric for her costume was.

“That’s the body of the suit.” she said when Edd pulled out the material.

Edd nodded and ran his hand over it.

“I will make you something to go over the wounds once I have wrapped them.” he said softly. “I will be sure to pad your stitches and create a buffer zone so that you can do the routine with minimal discomfort.”

Marie looked at him blankly and shook her head.

“How could I have ended up with someone so amazing?”

She blushed when Edd turned back to her and smiled. The gap between his teeth was visible as he knelt down in front of her. She leaned into his hand when his fingers pushed her hair behind her ears.

“I believe that is the question I should be asking _you_ , Marie.” Edd offered. “I did far worse to you than you have done to me. Giving me a second chance meant giving up the security you had knowing you were alone. Without me in your life, nothing had to change. Now, I have thrust you into a chaotic situation.”

Marie shook her head violently.

“I am not giving you up, Eddward.” she said, slightly hysterical. “I am not going to let your mother or your father come between us. I am not going to let Kevin have what he wants! You are _my_ boyfriend, goddammit! I am the one that _deserves_ you!”

Edd calmly ran his hand over her cheek.

“And you are the one that _has_ me.” he reminded gently. “I have faith in your strength. I need you to have faith in my intelligence. On the battlefield of ruthless villains, I am a mere mortal. In the field of the mind, I am one of the gods. Do you understand?”

Marie painfully nodded.

“Yes.”

“Then it will work itself out.” Edd said finally. “We will work with each other’s strengths. We will deal with each situation as it arises. Right now, your arm is bleeding and needs to be cleaned and stitched. You have a show that starts in a few hours. Not only that, but I am pretty sure you will not want to go to the party in charcoal and blood.”

Marie laughed as tears slid down her face.

“I dunno. . .some might think it was cool!”

“I wouldn’t.” Edd said definitely. “Come. Lee procured me some supplies. If I remember correctly, the light is best in your kitchen.”

Marie nodded.

“It is.”

Edd picked up Marie’s sewing box and the fabric in one hand. He carefully held out his hand to Marie and pulled her to her feet. He kept her steady as she swayed. He waited until she signaled she was okay before opening the door.

 


	85. Jack and Mary Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a heavy drug influence in this story. I didn't realize how much of an influence until I reviewed this chapter and the chapter following it. . .so, I apologise for not making that more clear.
> 
> But, Drugs, everyone. Not glamourizing them or trying to give anyone the impression they are okay to do, make, sell or what have you. . .but they are in this story. 
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Six

**Jack and Mary Jane**

 

Marie could hear the TV on in the living room while Lee was banging around the kitchen. She allowed Edd to keep an arm around her waist while assisting her to the kitchen. She winced against the brighter light.

Edd eased Marie into a chair. He set the sewing kit next to the supplies he had asked for on the table. He took inventory of what was in the kit while Lee pulled a bottle down from a high cabinet.

Marie looked up at her sister when Lee presented a whiskey bottle and a glass. She caught Lee’s yellow green eyes from beneath her bangs.

“I know it thins the blood, but you are gonna need it, darlin’.” Lee said, smiling. “You need a hit or somethin’?”

Marie smiled thankfully.

“Yes.”

Lee nodded back and moved into the living room.

Marie heard her pulling things out of their personal smoking box. She allowed Edd to set her arm on the ruined shirt so he could begin his work. She looked up when Lee returned with a small, multi-coloured pipe and a lighter.

“Up, up. . .”

Lee gave her younger sister the pipe in her good hand and lit the lighter. She waited while Marie inhaled. When Marie nodded she put the lighter out and set it down. She went back to the stove while Edd began cleaning the wounds. She stirred the pot and listened to Marie whimper.

“Been a long time.” she mused to no one in particular. “I ain’t had to pull out the Emergency Kit in a long, long time.”

“Emergency Kit?”

Lee smiled and came back to the table when Marie exhaled and cried out. She nodded and unscrewed the cap on the whiskey bottle. She poured a shot and set the bottle aside.

“That kit was put together by Marie herself.” she answered. “It was a way for her to take care of her wounds when she was in the spiral of it. It was confiscated by Ma after her stint in the hospital. I convinced her to keep the supplies around. No sense in throwin’ out a perfectly good kit for emergencies.”

Edd nodded and put antibiotic ointment on the smaller wounds. He covered them with a gauze pad and moved to the larger wound.

He looked at Marie apologetically.

“You are going to want that shot now.” he advised.

“Bottom’s up, darlin’!”

Lee lifted the bottle to her lips and urged Marie to lift the glass.

Marie forced herself to keep her hand from clenching into a fist. She drank the amber liquid quickly when the needle pierced her skin. The back of her throat burned. She clenched her teeth tightly.

“And now your piece.”

Lee was speaking again. Her older sister pressed the glass in her free hand and lit the lighter again.

Marie gratefully inhaled and pulled the piece back when she’d had enough. She held it for as long as she was able and exhaled as slowly as she could.

Tears slid down her face. She felt queasy. She hoped that the pot would take care of that problem. She avoided looking at her arm while Edd worked.

Lee took a hit off the pipe and rose to her feet. She stirred what was cooking in the pot on the stove before looking in the oven at a loaf of bread that was baking.

“You’re doin’ pretty good, Marie.” she commented. “Usually you would be squallin’ about now.”

“Give. . .it five more. . .minutes.” Marie said softly.

“I am sorry it hurts, Marie.” Edd said apologetically.

“It’s fine.” Marie lied. “It has to be done.”

She moaned and shook her head.

“It was my own, stupid fault.”

Edd shook his head. He was careful to keep his eyes on his work. He frowned slightly and brought the sides of the wound together tightly.

“Do not blame yourself so much.” he said softly. “Everyone has moments of terror, fear and weakness. It was only natural for you to turn to habits that made you feel better when those feelings became too much. It doesn’t mean you are at fault, it only means that the stress needs to be shifted from your shoulders.”

Marie scoffed shrilly.

“Good luck with that!” she said, voice tilted. “With finals coming up and people following me around like I am some sort of national treasure isn’t going to help.”

“Here, honey, have another drink, yeah?”

Lee refilled Marie’s glass as she sat back down at the table. She put the bottle against her lips and took a sip when Marie willingly downed her glass. They both set their respective drinking vessels back on the table.

Marie drooped forward slightly. She felt the alcohol kicking in with the pot. Her mind was slower and less focused. She didn’t mind the feeling. The pain in her arm was less poignant as she shook her head.

“I hate being a china doll stuck in some cabinet.” she murmured.

“I think it’s nice someone carin’ so damn much.” Lee said suddenly. “Sure, it may limit other freedoms once and a while, but it isn’t truly hurtin’ ya! There are worse things by the sounds of it. This isn’t permanent. It is just for the moment.”

Lee was going to pull a cigarette out of the pack she had set on the table. She stopped and looked at Edd.

“Do you mind, Double D?”

Edd looked up at her.

“No. It’s all right.”

Lee grinned.

“You got them baby lungs and all.” she said lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. “I wouldn’t want to offend them.”

She tossed her lighter back to the table.

“You’d be surprised at what I’ve put up with.” Edd answered. “I am used to your mother smoking.”

“Like a chimney!” Marie muttered.

Her hand was relaxing beneath Edd’s chest as he leaned forward and worked on the larger incision in her arm.

“Can’t blame the woman for having an outlet.” Lee said shrugging. “Ma’s had it pretty rough. It was a freak chance that hooked her up with Tony. What may have been a disaster was a blessing in the making.

“By the sounds of his talk, Tony is working on getting her into a rehabilitation program for the booze and the coke.”

“She doesn’t do the blow as often anymore.” Marie said. “It’s the booze.”

She looked up at her sister.

“Rehab? Really?”

Lee nodded.

“I think you must have set something off in him when you mentioned divorcing Tara. When Tresea was up here last she said that Tara’d been waiting for years, now. She didn’t know what more she would have to do to put the message through or some shit.”

“Why didn’t _she_ file!?” Marie asked, aghast.

“It would look bad in their culture.” Edd answered softly. “A woman divorcing her wealthy, upstanding husband? People would talk and the talk would turn into a scandal and the scandal would likely uncover what _both_ of them have been working on these past, few decades.”

Marie looked at Edd, surprised.

Lee gestured to him.

“You been hangin’ out with Jackie, right, Double D?”

 


	86. Chicken Soup for the Soul

**Chicken Soup for the Soul**

 

Edd tightened his last stitch. He murmured to Marie encouragingly when she whimpered.

“Almost done.”

He looked at Lee for a second.

“Yes.”

“What for? Jackie’s a wild boar. You can’t be sure when he’s gonna gore you.” Lee said. “I worried when he took Marie out and about. Usually it was fine because Mattie or one of the others was always close behind. But, I am not fond of him.”

Marie glared.

“Jack is fine!” she said heatedly. “No one understands him is all.”

“Fine is what you call him leaving your father the first time?” Lee asked, frowning back. “ _Fine_ is what you call someone who leaves their post second and third times!? Marie, he’s blatantly negligent with no, good fucking reason. It’s almost gotten you killed or hurt! Why would you want to associate yourself with someone who’s almost _killed_ you!?”

Edd had to calmly press down on Marie’s arm to keep her from moving. He looked into her eyes and shook his head.

“She’s right, Marie.” he breathed. “What she’s saying is true.”

Marie’s eyes filled with tears.

“You too, Eddward?”

“Not just me.” Edd replied, tying off the end of his work and making sure it was tight. “Jack thinks the same of _himself_.”

Marie was startled by this revelation. Jack always held himself in high opinion. He believed he was God’s gift to the Planet. That’s what she admired about him. No matter what got thrown his way, he was always on top of it. To hear that he found his short comings as devastating as everyone else was like letting air out of a balloon.

Edd gently cleaned the skin around the incision. He pressed a gauze pad over the stitches and reached for another. He folded the square in half and placed it over the area where the stitches were.

“Jack knows that he has let you down even if you don’t say so yourself.” he continued. “He considers it his biggest fault. Things never seem to go his way when he is given a task. It’s why he’s run off.”

Edd’s fingers wound gauze around Marie’s arm to secure the gauze pads down. He taped the end down and moved to the smaller wounds. When her arm was covered, he went back over the entire arm a second time.

“Keep this arm dry and covered for the next 24 – 72 hours.” he advised softly. “Do not do anything too strenuous or the stitches are liable to come out. I will craft something to keep the force off of your arm tonight.”

“Thank you.”

Marie’s voice was soft again. She looked at the wall aimlessly. She felt out of place.

“Why don’t you eat somethin’, Mar.” Lee said standing up. “You can’t go on stage on an empty stomach.”

“I drank whiskey.” Marie offered half-heartedly.

“That you will throw up unless you eat.” Lee said. “Besides, I made this all from scratch! You know how much you like my bread.”

Marie’s stomach did gurgle hungrily when Lee pulled the bread out of the oven and set it on the counter. She could smell the wheat and flour from the table. She was surprised when Edd stood up and gently kissed the top of her head. She looked at him bewildered.

Edd smiled.

“Not many people can stand to have their arm sewn up without an analgesic. You did very well. You should try and eat something.”

“Only if you do.”

Marie smiled faintly.

“Is that a threat?” Edd asked playfully.

“A promise.” Marie was quick to reply.

“Not like either of you had a choice.” Lee drawled bringing two bowls of soup and a plate of cut bread to the table. “You both look like sticks.”

“Look who’s talking.” Marie mumbled.

She smiled regardless.

“Thank you for making dinner for me, though.”

“Sisters know when one of their pack isn’t feeling up to par.” Lee said jovially. “Besides, I hardly have a reason to cook anymore except for myself. That gets boring after a while.”

“It smells wonderful, Lee.” Edd said politely. “I didn’t realise that you loved to cook.”

“It started out as a necessity.” Lee said fondly. “Ma wasn’t home a lot and I needed to feed my younger sisters. When May started dating Lummox I had to up my game. It became a challenge to find foods that would fill that dump truck.”

Edd laughed softly.

“Ed can eat.” he agreed. “At least he does so responsibly now.”

Marie blew on the first spoonful of soup. She slowly sipped at it and smiled warmly.

“Like it?” Lee asked.

“It’s great!” Marie answered. “What’s in it that’s different?”

“Ah, well, I had that left over chicken from when I made Garlic Stuffed Chicken.” Lee answered looking at the clock on the wall. “You know, there was garlic, parmesan and rosemary in it. I had so much that I just shredded it and put stock to it.

“I ran out of vegetables so that’s why I had to run out. Wouldn’t have stopped you if I was here, though. Course, if I’da been here, maybe dingus wouldn’t have broken the damn door.”

“He broke it?” Marie asked sheepishly. “I’ll pay for it. It is my fault.”

“The hell it is!” Lee argued. “ _Zach_ broke the door therefore _Zach_ is going to pay to fix it.”

“I will help, too.” Edd said softly. “I was a part of it.”

“You were an unwilling accomplice.” Lee corrected. “I heard you try and tell him that you had a key to the damn door. So, I say again, _Zach_ will be paying for the door!”

“LEEANN!”

 


	87. Tripping the Light Fantastic

**Tripping the Light Fantastic**

 

Marie jumped at the table and shoved her arm under it. Her spoon clinked loudly against the side of her bowl as the door in the living room slammed unceremoniously into the closet doors behind its path.

Edd calmly put his hand on her shoulder and stood up. He stood in front of her as Zach stormed into the kitchen. He frowned when the blonde glared.

“ _When_ did she come _home_?” he ordered.

“She came back a few moments before you.” Edd lied easily. “What in the hell is wrong with you? You about scared her half to death.”

Zach looked at Edd incredulously. His left eye was bruising and his clothes were disheveled. He waved his hand about dramatically.

“I scared _her_ half to death!?” he asked shrilly. “I _scared HER_!?”

“I’m sorry!”

Marie trembled behind Double D. She shook her head as several tears fell into her soup bowl.

“I’m sorry!” she repeated. “I needed to be alone! You were such an asshole! You didn’t have to tell me all of that at once. You didn’t need to point out what I already knew like I was a complete jackass. You were unbelievably cruel. . .”

Zach eased back. His face fell slightly. His hand came back to his side when Marie started to quietly sob.

“Well, I. . .”

“. . . _you_ are a goddamn asshole like she said!” Lee said rising to her feet. “You come barging in here like Pecos Bill pretending to be Elton John at a coke fueled pride parade! You break my Ma’s shit and then you blame _my sister_ for wanting to be alone from crazy morons like _you_. You should be fucking ashamed of yourself.”

Zach turned a shade of red when Lee grabbed him by his neck and shoved him into the living room.

“In fact, you and I are going to have a little chat about your fuckin’ attitude problem.” Lee said loudly. “Let’s go.”

Edd frowned until the two of them disappeared. He let his face fall as he sighed.

“I thought taking the SAT’s a third time was stressful.” he murmured.

He gently ran his fingers through Marie’s hair and shook his head.

“Do not let him intimidate you, Marie. You are worth ten of him and then some.”

“I didn’t mean to make anyone worry!” Marie said painfully. “I just. . .just wanted to be alone! No one cared if I disappeared before! Why does it matter now!?”

“Because of me.”

Marie looked up at her boyfriend as he walked around the table. She was surprised when he put his hand over her sister’s cigarettes.

“Do you think Lee would mind?” Edd asked wearily.

Marie shook her head, surprised again. She watched as he took one and lit it like he’d been doing it for years. She tilted her head.

Double D really had changed since the last time they’d been together. Whether that was because of his parents or his own doing she couldn’t be sure anymore. In that click of a lighter, she realised that he had become someone much older, worn out and stressed.

“You started smoking when?”

Edd smiled faintly and flicked ash into the ash tray.

“After you and I broke up.” he responded. “I had the habit under tighter control than my cutting one. Since I hung out with Ed so often, I picked up his habit of smoking when under severe duress.”

“That. . .doesn’t. . .hurt your soccer performance?” Marie asked, struggling to find a reason this should be wrong.

Edd shook his head.

“Does it hurt your track and field performance?” he asked back.

He smiled kindly.

“It never bothered me.” he added when Marie bowed her head shamefully. “It still doesn’t. I should have suspected that you dabbled in marijuana, but since I had never seen you do it I figured you must not.

“It is simply easier to drop acid.”

Marie’s head came back up and tilted to the far left side. She stared, almost bug eyed, at Edd.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Edd blew his smoke up at the ceiling and looked at her humourously.

“LSD.”

“Yes. I know what acid is.” Marie said seriously. “I have taken it a couple of times during weekend events. I had a bad experience with Ecstasy. That happens to be Eddy’s weapon of choice on those things.

“I was more curious about _your_ involvement with it.”

Edd put out the cigarette and nodded.

“You can do pretty much anything in a laboratory that is already working on so many illegal things.” he said mysteriously. “You can hardly blame me for being curious about it when Ed had come to me freaking out one night.”

Marie’s jaw dropped slightly.

She leaned forward almost accusingly.

“You have _made_ LSD!?” she hissed. “ _How_!?”

“Like every other drug dealer on the market.” Edd answered simply. “The only difference is that I have a lab, a dark room and the chemical expertise to do it right.”

Marie shook her head.

“Okay, wrong question.” she supplied. “ _WHY_!?”

“Obviously because I was interested in Ed’s reaction.” Edd said, amused. “It was only later that I found out that Eddy had given him Ecstasy and Ed had wandered off on him. Still, the effects of a designer drug intrigued me.

“I researched more about the psychedelic drug culture of the 1960s and 1970s extensively. LSD stood out to me and I delved into Leary’s work. This was almost two years after we broke up. I was beginning to spiral out of control. My parents were pushing me too hard and I needed an outlet. I thought if I got caught they would send me away or to a juvenile detention facility.

“Anything was better than here.”

Marie winced.

“I wish I would have known how much you suffered.” she breathed. “I wouldn’t have waited for you to ask for a second chance. I would have _given_ it to you.”

She looked at Edd begrudgingly when he tilted her face toward him again.

“You _did_ give me a second chance.” he murmured. “Whether I had to wait three years or a lifetime is irrelevant. I have now what I have wanted forever. That’s _you_ , Marie.”

Marie smiled half-heartedly.

“You shouldn’t have had to cut yourself to pieces and fabricate illegal substances to get that.”

Edd smiled.

“As I have grown older I have found that a life without a little danger isn’t worth living.”

“I hardly call the manufacture of a Schedule I drug _little_ , Eddward.” Marie answered.

She paused. Her hand idly stirred her soup with her spoon when she stared at him.

“What did you think?” she asked softly. “Did you try what you made?”

“I wouldn’t have given a vial to Eddy and Ed if I hadn’t.” Edd answered, smiling. “When I determined that I must have created something pretty pure, I asked Eddy what he thought. I don’t think I have seen anyone trip harder or longer than we did the night all three of us took a hit together.”

Marie thought about it for a moment and gasped.

“My God! That’s what _May_ had!” she exclaimed. “Ed had given her a couple of hits on Dots. She gave one to me when Ma and Lee were gone for the weekend. The three of us had a fuckin’ blast! I wanted to know where he’d got the stuff but he was pretty careful about not mentioning your name!”

“I had asked that he not advertise my craft.” Edd said softly. “Normally, I wouldn’t do anything of the sort; but I had fallen into a slump that would eventually lead us to where we sit today. I found that when I took acid, things didn’t seem as dark or dismal. I was blissfully ignorant of all responsibility and care.”

He paused and smiled fondly.

“Aside from colours being vivid and laughter being contagious, I discovered that my good memories were easier to remember. Ed, Eddy and I would reminisce for hours about how we used to scam everyone in the cul-de-sac. We would talk about how we searched for Eddy’s brother and how we barely managed to make it into high school.

“I would remember how happy I was with _you_.”

He looked at Marie, green eyes bright.

“The memories and feelings of being with you were so bright and vivid against my mind that I was able to remember everything about why I loved you. I could get lost in those memories of the two of us. I craved that part of me I couldn’t remember when I wasn’t tripping. I thought I may never stop taking the LSD because of it.

“But, being as responsible as I am, I realised that if my parents caught on to my drug addiction, they would remove it from my possession. Rather than risk the one spot of happiness I had, I portioned out my usage. I relished the moments that I had in my mind without the darkness or pressure of reality.”

 


	88. In the Garden Green

**In the Garden Green**

 

Marie reached out and put her good hand over Edd’s. She waited until he met her gaze before asking her question.

“Have you done it recently?”

Edd shook his head.

“Not since about a year ago.” he answered. “Shortly after last summer I began to want the end to come. I wanted everything to stop. The memories weren’t the real thing. I think I began to realise that.”

“Do you still have any?”

Edd nodded.

“Yes. It would be at my house except I took to hiding it where no one would expect to find it.”

Marie looked at him curiously.

“I put the amber vial in a larger, glass vile with a stopper.” Edd answered. “Then, I buried it in a portion of my garden.”

Marie smiled.

“And Marilyn brought your garden to _her_ house.”

“Yes. She knew from listening to Ed and I talk that I was working on the miniature garden for my Horticulture project. It was my Senior Final for the class. She didn’t want all the work I had put into it to be wasted so she had it moved for me. The woman is a saint among sinners.”

“She’s had a hard life since her husband died.” Marie agreed. “Ed and Sarah can be a handful sometimes.”

She waited for a moment before looking up at Edd.

“Have you ever had a bad trip?”

Edd shook his head.

“Not on mine.” he added. “I refused to go any further than a drug I knew I could control because of my affinity for plants.”

“I am surprised you haven’t smoked pot, then.” Marie said jokingly. “Skipped soft core and moved right into the hard core shit.”

Edd laughed softly.

“I suppose it hadn’t crossed my mind.” he offered.

“It’s better on you than cigarettes, I can tell you that much.” Marie said back.

“Ah, but cigarettes aren’t illegal.” Edd corrected. “And when I started smoking, I didn’t care about what damage it did.”

Marie jumped when she heard Lee’s voice rise above the normal pitch outside the trailer. She turned around when something slammed up against the side of it.

“STAY IN THE HOUSE!”

Lee’s voice rang out when Edd stood up.

Edd looked at Marie uncannily.

“How did she know?”

“You can hear everything in this house.” Marie offered sympathetically. “Best do as she says. Zach did destroy that door.”

“They must be having a disagreement about it.” Edd said sitting back down.

He looked at Marie curiously when she held onto his hand.

“Are you okay, Marie?”

“Did you ever wish for the real thing when you were tripping?”

Marie’s voice was soft and distant. She was looking at the table top when she spoke. She waited a few moments before looking up at Edd.

Edd gently reached forward and ran his fingertips up the side of her face.

“All the time.” he whispered. “I told you that the memories were never a substitute for you. They couldn’t console the pain and anguish I felt after you and I had broken apart. Drugs, blood, violence. . .they couldn’t replace the feelings I had when I had you, Marie.”

He wrapped his arms around her when Marie scooted her chair around the table and reached for him. He held her tightly.

It was the truth. There were no substitutes when it came to the feelings he had with Marie. He had lived without his heart for three years. He lived, but it was a miserable existence. Without her, he was better off dead.

“Stay with me tonight.”

Edd startled out of his thoughts and leaned Marie back so he could see her face. He stared at her silently as she clutched his shirt in her hands.

“Marie?”

Marie looked up at him, her face firm with resolution.

“Come home with me after the show.” she repeated. “I can drive while half out of my mind. Three days with no sleep has a much more devastating effect than acid.”

“Marie. . .”

“Please. Let me show you how vivid memories can be when you have absolutely everything.”

Edd bowed his head forward when Marie leaned against him and dragged her palm down the front of his body. He closed his eyes and moaned softly. His body reacted to her touch and he leaned into her fingers hungrily.

“I do not know what effect it will have. . .after so long. . .” he tried to reason.

“It doesn’t matter. I am driving.” Marie said softly. “And if I can’t make it, I will have May or Nazz drive. Probably May. Eddy will be so stretched out that he may not be a reliable ride home either. Still, the little runt’s tolerance is almost epic.”

Edd smiled and put his hands against Marie’s face.

“I am going to be a bad influence on you.” he murmured.

Marie grinned.

“I was a bad influence on _you_ first.” she countered.

Her fingers held his shirt tighter as he pressed his lips against hers. Her heart was beating faster. She wasn’t sure if it was the liquor clouding her judgment or the pot, but she didn’t care. She wanted life to feel as wonderful as it did in this moment forever.

Edd nodded when they had parted.

“I will go back to Ed’s and get my vial.”

“Are you sure it is still there?” Marie asked.

Edd nodded again.

“It is buried close to my succulent rock. I would have seen the dirt disturbed there. I have a few succulents growing close to the spot where it is buried, but they will not be harmed if I remove the vial now.”

Marie smiled.

“Are you okay with that? I don’t want to pressure you or anything. . .”

She was silenced by his lips against hers. If their legs hadn’t been entangled in each other’s already they would be on top of one another. She whimpered when he parted from her and pressed his lips against her neck.

“I want to, Marie.” Edd breathed against her skin. “I already know how deliriously happy I can be with my friends. I want to know how it feels to be deliriously happy with _you_.”

He leaned her back and smiled at her.

“But, before any of that, you are going to have to eat something. It is getting late.”

 


	89. The Prodigal Son Returns

**The Prodigal Son Returns**

 

Marie started and looked at the clock on the wall.

“Shit! It is already four!?” she cried.

“Eat first.” Edd instructed softly. “Then you can take a bath. _No_ showering until the arm heals.”

Marie made a face but nodded. She looked up when the door opened in the living room. She was careful to pull her injured arm under the table as she slid her chair back in front of her soup bowl. She silently grabbed a piece of bread and began eating so she didn’t have to speak.

Edd looked up when Lee shoved Zach into the kitchen. He noticed that Zach was sporting a darker coloured eye and his clothes were black from the dirt on the outside of the trailer. He smiled, amused.

“I see that you had an active discussion.”

“Oh, Zach and I have to have these chats every so often, _don’t we_ , Zach?”

Zach yelped when Lee pinched his arm. He nodded quickly.

“Yes. Well, unfortunately I tend to follow the path of my heathen brethren when I lose myself in something important.” he said lamely. “I lose my well-earned cool.”

“Among other things.” Lee said sharply. “Now apologise.”

Zach looked at Marie earnestly.

“I am sorry, Marie. I never meant to hurt you. Worse, I never meant to speak with such frankness. I should have been more considerate of your feelings. I never wanted to insinuate you were in a box with no ventilation. I wanted to make you aware of the direness of the matter.”

Marie stared for a moment before swallowing the bite she had in her mouth. She shrugged her shoulder.

“I accept your apology.”

“Do you?”

Zach whimpered when Lee hit him again. He glared at her.

“Is all of this violence _completely_ necessary?”

“Is questioning my sister _completely necessary_?” Lee mimicked hatefully. “She said she accepted your apology. Why don’t you go help Mattie find that sleezebag that’s gone off again? Or, maybe you should go home and clean up a bit. You look like shit. We know you wouldn’t want to go to a party looking like a dog turd.”

Marie smiled faintly.

Leave it to Lee to hit Zach in his most vulnerable parts.

Zach sighed.

“Well, I have done enough damage here.” he admitted. “I am allowed to come tonight, correct?”

“Of course you are.” Marie said softly. “I can’t exactly _forbid_ anyone from coming into a club that isn’t mine. Eddy, maybe, but I am not that pissed off at you.”

She turned with a kinder smile.

“I am still a girl underneath it all, Zach.” she advised. “Try to have a bit more care with the truth next time, okay?”

Zach smiled helplessly.

“I will take that under advisement.”

Lee frowned and allowed Zach to bow his way out.

“Remember what I said about that damn door, Zacharias!” she hollered after him. “It better be _fixed_ before Tony or Ma find out!”

“I am already on that, LeeAnn!” Zach rattled off as he waved his phone up above his head.

Lee scowled when the door shut behind him. She went to her chair at the table and picked up her pack of cigarettes.

“I owe you one, Lee.” Edd commented softly. “I am afraid I needed one and I did not have my pack with me.”

Lee’s eyebrow rose so high her right eye became fully visible.

“Eh?” she asked.

Edd smiled.

“I smoke when I am stressed.” he said again. “Marie said you wouldn’t mind.”

Lee’s bangs fell back into her face as she grinned. She picked up her pack and extended it to Double D.

“Well, the prodigal son does have a bad boy side.” she said jovially. “Want another? I mean, as long as I am feeling generous. I am a social smoker by trade.”

Edd obliged and lit his only after Lee was done with the lighter. He was quiet while Marie finished her dinner. Lee looked at his bowl skeptically.

“You didn’t eat much, fishbone.”

“I will partake after I finish Marie’s arm guard for the routine tonight.” he replied. “It won’t take me too long. If Marie is finished, she may need assistance with a bath. She mustn’t get the stitches wet at all.”

“I don’t need _help_ taking a bath.” Marie said sourly.

To prove her point, she stood up to go to the bathroom. She winced when Edd and Lee stood up and supported her when she swayed.

“Well, I shouldn’t need help _bathing_.” she lamented.

“Someone’s going to have to help you wash your hair for you.” Lee said. “Might as well be me, right? C’mon, Mar. I’ll help you.”

Marie nodded and put her arm around her sister’s waist. She allowed Lee to pull her down the hallway and out of sight.

Edd watched until he heard water running in the bathroom. He quietly inhaled on his cigarette and looked down at the fabric on the table. He opened the sewing box and took stock of everything in it.

A soft buzzing sound filled the kitchen.

Edd reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out his cell phone. He frowned when he recognised the number. He answered it.

“Hello.”

“Eddward?”

“This is.” Edd said when a weary, male voice answered. “I am surprised you thought to call anyone at all. Marie was upset when she heard you had run off.”

“That’s why I’m callin’.”

Jack sounded terrible. It was a mixture between a finals all-nighter and drunken stupid. The fatigue and the misery transmitted in his words.

“Is she all right?”

“She’s fine for the most part.” Edd answered honestly.

He put his cigarette out in Lee’s ash tray and undid some of the fabric from the bolt. He studied it while pulling scissors out of Marie’s sewing kit.

“What do you mean _most_ part?” Jack asked. “Did something _happen_!?”

“She cut herself.” Edd said softly. “One of the incisions needed stitches.”

Jack cursed on the other end.

Edd patiently waited for the voice to come closer to the receiver.

“Does Dad or Bella know?” he asked desperately. “Did she need to go to the hospital?”

“No. I stitched her closed.”

Jack was silent for a few moments. He spoke after a few more seconds.

“You know how to stitch wounds but you never stitched _yourself_!?”

Edd frowned.

“The situations are completely different.” he said firmly. “I wanted to die. Marie didn’t.”

“What caused this!?”

“Zach was blunt about the danger she is in because of my parents and Kevin.” Edd answered, reaching for a needle and some black thread. “He basically told her that her lack of care about her own situation was going to get her killed easier. Marie panicked about being constantly followed and tracked. She needed to get away.

“When she thought about it later, she realised that she felt trapped. She isn’t used to people doing these kinds of things. She was terrified her independence would be lost.”

“So she cuts her arm!? She could have bled to death! She is so thin after the infection!”

Edd’s frown shifted into a glare.

“Where is this coming from, Jack?” he said harshly. “You know as well as I do that Marie fell back into an old habit. Everyone has moments of weakness. _YOU_ display weakness constantly. In your greatest moments the one thing you sought to protect becomes the one thing you let down.”

“Don’t you fuckin’ lecture _me_ on duty, you upstart little prick!” Jack said fiercely. “The only reason you got yourself a set of guts worth havin’ is because Mattie and I instilled it in you.”

“ _Wrong_ , Jack!” Edd hissed hatefully. “I had the guts and the means. I would have died on that floor if Marie hadn’t suspected something was going on. There was a reason I skipped school that day, Jack. I had no intention of coming _back_.

“My weaknesses and courage aside, _you_ are the one that should be ashamed of being an upstart, little prick. You have everything you need to stand guard and be on the defencive. Instead, you complain constantly! You make excuses for your unbecoming nature! Nothing is EVER your fault, Jack!

“You are your own worst enemy.”

Jack sputtered for a moment before angrily yelling back.

“How _dare_ you criticize _me_ for _my_ behaviour when you are a fucking psycho in your own right!” he spat. “You are nothing more than a shell of a human! You rely on the pain to get you through the sorrow!”

“And what do _you_ rely on, Jack?”

Edd’s voice was calm as he stared down at the fabric he’d cut. His fingers were spread out over the fabric. He held the phone closer to his ear.

“Repaying someone with malice and spite for being one of your biggest defenders is foolish.”

“What fucking nonsense are you spouting now!?”

“Marie, Jack!” Edd spat back. “She believes in you whole-heartedly! She has been _defending_ you this entire time! She is the one that is telling Mattie, Zach and your _father_ that they do not understand you! She is the one convincing them to give you chance after chance!

“She needed you! She needed you to _be there for her_! You couldn’t even do that. You are delusional to the point of ridiculousness. Even now, she fights for your _honour_. I doubt you know what the word even means.”

“Don’t lecture me about _honour_ you fuckin’ piker. You have no sense of moral either, Eddward. When it comes down to it, your moral compass is pointed as far South as mine.” Jack hissed.

“That may be true.” Edd relented. “But my life is for _her_. Without _her_ there is no _me_. I would die for her, Jack. You are her _brother_! You can’t even be bothered to face your failure and stay _beside_ her! What good are you if you cannot reciprocate the basic of human emotions?”

“Fuck you.”

Jack’s voice was spiteful but defeated.

“No, Jack; fuck _you_.” Edd calmly replied. “Marie is fine. Tell anyone else about her arm and I will deny it. If you cared about her at all you would quit hiding like the coward _you_ are. If you come anywhere near her under the influence of _any_ thing, you will have more than your father to worry about.”

Edd pressed the “End Call” button and put the phone on the table. He glared at the device before returning to the piece of fabric he had cut.

“I don’t think I have heard anyone talk to Jackie like that in all the time I’ve known him.”

Edd looked up as Lee stood up from the door frame. He threaded the needle he’d selected and shook his head.

“Someone should have done it a long time ago.” he answered.

 


	90. Eye of the Tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was out of town for most of last weekend. Then I have gotten super sick with an ear infection and bronchitis. x/
> 
> Enjoy Five chapters on me.
> 
> Six.

**Eye of the Tiger**

 

Lee smiled sympathetically and came back to her seat. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her bangs out of her eyes. She fastened a red polka dotted bandana around her curly, red hair to keep it back from her face.

Bright, cat like eyes stared at the young man sitting at the table sewing. The abnormally large, yellow irises were tinged with green. The pupils were strangely shaped. They were not perfectly round and they contorted when light struck them.

Lee had known her eyes were “special” so to speak. When she had been born, the doctors thought she had an eye infection or disease. As she got a little bigger, she was able to see and respond to movement. The pediatrician said it was highly unusual but not dangerous. Lee could see fine.

She became all too familiar with bullying when she went to daycare. Children could be cruel. Her mother let her hair grow into her eyes and the hairstyle stuck. Nowadays most kids wore contacts to make their eyes look as crazy as hers did. Lee decided she’d rather avoid the attention all together.

The only time she wore her hair up was when she was in the presence of comfortable company.

She stared while Double D worked.

“I got to worryin’ about you after Marie came home from that dance.” she said suddenly. “While everyone else got pissed off at you, I kinda figured something else was going on behind the scenes.”

Edd looked up at her. He knew from Marie that Lee’s eyes were of an exotic sort. He’d even seen them a couple of times through her bangs. But seeing them full in her face was breath taking.

He figured he may as well get the obvious out of his system.

“Your eyes are far prettier than Marie led me to believe.” he said softly. “Very much like a lynx or large cat.”

Lee smiled.

“Thanks, Sock Head. Means a lot coming from a scientist.”

“I mean it.” Edd answered, reaching for something in the sewing kit. “You shouldn’t hide them so much. If anyone in the cul-de-sac tried to pick on you, you could stomp them to death. No sense in hiding something beautiful.”

“Do you flatter all the pretty girls, Edd?” Lee asked. “Or just the ones that are related to your girl?”

Edd smiled faintly.

“You humour me, Lee.” he answered. “I would find your eyes pretty regardless of your relation to Marie. They are exotic and abnormal. You fit the profile of a renegade if you like.”

“Well, that is something I can relate to.” Lee sighed. “Never much minded rules.”

Edd shook his head.

“You make your own.” he offered.

He paused before looking at her seriously.

“How did you figure something was happening?” he asked almost painfully.

“Regardless of what Ed or Eddy may say, the six of us have a history, Double D.” Lee said taking another cigarette out of her pack. “I knew enough about you to gather that when you got the guts up about something it was serious. You and Marie were so stupidly happy that I knew it couldn’t have been her.

“The way you acted around us when you were with Marie was completely different. You opened up a little more each day. You got more involved with things. Marie developed more of a socially adjusted attitude. More than that, you reached out and got her the help that me, May and Ma had been denying her.

“You gave to her something she could confide in and lean upon. She built her world on the foundation of that rock. She loved being in love. She loved when you were happy. You loved it when _she_ was happy.

“When she came home from that dance and told us what had happened, I immediately began to sense trouble. The way she described your cold, unfeeling attitude sounded too theatrical to be real. That was only solidified when you began to get recluse and aloof. The only way you could keep your true feelings hidden was by burying them under something equally false.”

She paused and leaned forward in her chair.

“You _had_ to keep them buried. If you didn’t the truth was going to pour outta you like rain through a gutter. I happened to notice your Ma actin’ happier than a pig in shit after that night. She came up to the grocery store where I work.

“She was smug and talked loudly with my other cashiers about how it was nice that her son was home more now that he was single. She kept talking about how you would find a sensible girl now that you had the “crazy” out of your system.”

Edd did not speak. He methodically pulled the needle through the hem he was sewing. He sighed and shook his head.

“Should I go on?” Lee asked.

Edd waited before nodding slowly.

“I knew your MO wasn’t to hurt my sister.” Lee continued. “You loved Marie more than anything. I had heard you say as much. There wasn’t a day that went by when Marie didn’t come home looking blissful. You were participating rather than sitting out. When everything stopped it crashed to a halt.

“Nobody just falls out of love like that. They _especially_ don’t fall outta a love like you two had. Something had to have come between the two of you. Given that Marie acted like she was blind-sighted by a fucking truck, I knew that it had to have been something in _your_ life.

“I may not be as intelligent as Marie or even half as smart as May, but I can read people like reading a fucking rag mag, Double D. Your mother’s face was a face of self-satisfaction. She was proud of something. When I saw you after that, I could tell she was proud of destroying what you cherished.

“That first time. . .I won’t forget it. . .you were weighed down by the load on your shoulders. You slumped forward and your hair was a mess under that hat of yours. I watched you walk up to school with your clothes a mess and mismatched. If your book bag hadn’t been strapped to you, you would have been dragging it. Your whole body was devastated. You were pale and your eyes were red.

“You’d been crying. In an instant, I realised that your mother had done something so horrible and wicked that it had caused you to push Marie away out of fear. You were scared if you didn’t separate yourself from her she’d get hurt, too.”

Lee leaned farther forward and stared at Edd.

“I knew that the _accidents_ that happened at your house weren’t accidents.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Edd breathed. “Tell her. . .to stay away. . .”

“It wouldn’t have done any good, Double D.” Lee laughed. “She loved you. . . _does_ love you! She wouldn’t have believed me even if I _had_ told her. Did she believe _you_?”

“Not at first.” Edd answered. “But, I think she’s begun to see that my mother isn’t exactly a saint.”

He set his sewing down and looked at Lee.

“Not to change the subject, but do you have any makeup wedges I could use? And some Super Glue?”

Lee grinned and stood up.

“Sure. Hold on a sec.”

Edd waited patiently while Lee went to the other side of the trailer. He frowned down at his work and slowly lifted the sleeve of his hoodie to reveal his left arm. He stared at the scars accusingly.

Everything had gone off track.

“Here you go, Sock Head.”

Edd looked up when Lee returned and set the requested items on the table in front of him. He smiled and pulled his sleeve down to his wrist.

“Thank you, Lee.”

Lee nodded and sat back down.

“You know, if I had a mom or even a dad like yours, I don’t think I would have taken it as well as you have, Double D.”

Edd scoffed hatefully.

“Lee, I hardly give myself a gold medal for effort.” he said as he took out several wedges and laid them in a layered rectangle. “I put the person I love through a personal hell and then I make matters worse by rebelling against people I know could ruin both of our lives. Had I any sense I would have killed myself in the hospital. I wouldn’t have put Marie through this suffering.”

“She doesn’t suffer when you are with her.”

 


	91. Kindred Spirits

**Kindred Spirits**

 

Lee’s voice was soft and gentle. It was uncharacteristic and caused Double D to look up at her.

The oldest Kanker Sister put out her cigarette and crossed her slender, pale arms over her chest. Her face was a muted contortion of features. She shook her head and looked at the young man sitting across from her.

“Edd, if you take anything away from this table tonight,” she said slowly, “please take this with you. Marie does not suffer when she knows she has _you_. I have seen that girl take spills, thrills and danger head on her whole life. She has been a brave spirit in the face of adversary. I truthfully and honestly believe she could power her way through anything as long as she knew you would still love her at the end of it all.”

“But when I am not there. . .” Edd breathed. “. . .when I cannot be there to hold her and tell her I love her. . .what then?”

Lee winced.

“I do not want to think about it.” she whispered. “I agree with Zach on one thing. . .and it is that it is dangerous to be so entwined with someone. Your heart only beats with theirs. If something was to happen to you, and God forbid it, I don’t want to think about the repercussions. I think that if something comes of all you are doing behind her back, she will feel as though it were _her fault_.”

“What do you mean behind her back?” Edd asked.

“Zach doesn’t just hang around with whomever.” Lee said firmly. “He picks and chooses his acquaintances about as fiercely as he chooses his wardrobe. If he is interested in you it is because you possess a skill he is interested in, Double D.”

Edd frowned and tucked the makeup wedges into the pocket he had sewn onto the fabric he’d cut. He made sure the wedges fit snugly before pulling the excess fabric down and tucking it inside. His fingers slowly pulled the needle and thread through the hem.

“I still do not understand, Lee.” he said finally. “I do not have anything special.”

“Nice try, kiddo, but I know you better than that.” Lee said, smirking. “Besides, you can get a lot outta a man when you threaten him the right way.”

Edd was going to ask Lee what she meant when he looked up. His face was passive as Lee lifted his Smith and Wesson in her hand and pointed it at him. He sighed again.

“Smith and Wesson, stock barrel and clip, .9mm.” Lee began, looking at the weapon. “A fine starter pistol, but not something Zach would get for you. I _definitely_ know Tony and Greg wouldn’t get it for you. If anything, Greg would show you how to shoot a revolver. You got this weapon from someone else. That is why I asked why the hell you were hanging out with Jackie.

“This is _his_ kind of pistol.”

Edd was silent for a moment before slowly reaching into the sewing box and pulling out straight pins. He carefully began pinning hems in both ends of the fabric.

“My parents are dangerous people.” he began softly. “My mother maybe not as much, but my father is for certain. He has friends in unsavory places and I have a feeling that if my mother continues her downward spiral into oblivion, he will be back for her. If I do not have the skills or the weapons to combat someone who isn’t afraid to kill their own flesh and blood, then I will not be able to protect Marie.”

“Guns are the answer, then?” Lee asked putting the gun on the table. “You think he would hesitate to kill Marie?”

“Yes.” Edd said softly. “Only to get to me. He knows if he threatens Marie or tries to harm her, I will give myself up. I will trade my life for hers. Marie doesn’t have anything of use to him. She doesn’t know about his work or his research. I do.”

“Why do _you_ need a gun, then?” Lee asked.

“If I get to him first,” Edd breathed, “I will kill him.”

Lee was silent when Edd went back to sewing. She looked at the pistol on the table. Thoughts buzzed around in her head until she stood up and left the living room. She was gone for a few minutes while Edd worked.

Edd could hear Marie’s music coming from the bathroom. He could hear the blow dryer running. He smiled faintly when he heard her singing. She had such a beautiful voice. He was disappointed she never took chorus. She would have been fantastic.

“You are a quick moving target, Double D. Your size and your speed make you deadly when you are on the move. If you can harness the speed you have on the pitch out on the battlefield then you could aim at anything while keeping that speed. Therefore, I highly suggest that you _duel_ wield these pistols.”

Edd stared, shocked, as Lee set a well-worn pistol on the table in front of him. He noticed the red filigree along the handle and the barrel. The steel was polished and the clip was loaded. It was a similar size and make to his.

He stared up at Lee when she sat down opposite him.

“What is this?”

“ _My_ pistol.” Lee answered humourously. “I’ve been shooting since I was ten. Tony got me this pistol when I mastered the rifle and revolver. He said that if I was going to continue to run around with “gangbangers” as he called them, then I should carry a weapon to protect myself. It is a specialty order, but it works just like yours. It has the same size and weight as your Smith and Wesson.”

Edd hesitated.

“I cannot take your weapon.”

“I am letting you borrow it.” Lee corrected. “And I meant what I said. Jackie must have been half drunk out of his mind to not notice your potential as a double wielder. You have reflexes like a goddamn cat. _That_ is why Zach is so fucking interested in you. You have skills beyond your years. If you are going to play with fire, play a game you can manipulate.”

Lee pushed the weapons toward him.

“Remember one thing, Edd,” she warned, “if you fuck with people who use force to get what they want, they are going to pit you against your worst nightmare.”

Edd looked at the weapons on the table and slowly nodded.

“I know.” he whispered. “But I am going to fight it for as long as I can.”

“You are smarter than most, then.” Lee conceded.

She looked up when she heard Marie call for her.

“Put them in your bag. I am going to help Marie. Oh, and Zach said that he left an outfit for you at Mary’s house.”

Edd nodded.

“Eat your damn soup.” Lee said. “I expect it gone by the time Marie comes back here.”

Edd smiled faintly. He set the arm cuff he was sewing aside. He couldn’t work on it any longer. He needed to measure it around Marie’s arm. Given that she had become so thin he didn’t want to risk guessing the size.

He quietly took a piece of bread from the plate and used it to eat the soup in his bowl. He stared at the pistols on the table. Matt had mentioned something about teaching him how to wield two weapons at once. It seemed like a farfetched idea out of a Chow Yun-fat movie.

Now, looking at the weapons together, it didn’t seem as ridiculous.

Edd finished the soup in his bowl and brushed his hands off on his soccer shorts. He slowly put his right hand around his pistol. His eyebrows rose when he took Lee’s pistol in his left. It felt natural in his palm.

He got a feel for the new weapon before turning the weapons on his index fingers. His dexterity came from years of intricate work on computers, plants and small parts. Playing the piano and harpsichord had given him excellent movement and speed. When he switched to guitar, it only added speed and strength.

Duel wielding pistols would just be a new challenge to conquer.

“Edd!! You better have eaten that goddamn soup!”

 


	92. Harlequin

**Harlequin**

 

Edd quickly moved to the living room and stashed the two pistols in his book bag. He finished zipping it up and darted back to the kitchen. He waited obediently when Lee came back into the kitchen with Marie trailing behind her.

His breath left him.

Marie’s hair was done up away from her face. It was curled and wound around several, small glow sticks that were meant to be folded into necklaces. Her hair was glowing purple, green and pink. Streaks of the school colours appeared through the black lengths.

Rose barrettes held the intricate weaves of curls and braids in place. Several of the sticks had been joined in a circle to hold her hair. Two, long, curled strands were hanging down alongside her face. Around her forehead was a silver headband decorated with purple jewels. A tear drop amethyst hung in between her eyes.

Her makeup was simple but breathtaking.

Her eyes were carefully painted with black and purple eye liner. A dark, smoky shadow of grey, black and purple cast her blue eyes in darkness. Her face was powdered a shade lighter and her lips were painted thin with purple paint. A stick on jewel was pressed against her left cheek.

She blushed when Edd continued to stare. She shifted in her black tank top that clung to her tightly. Her black tights complemented the curves she had. She shrugged.

“Is something wrong?”

Edd shook his head while Lee grinned.

“No!” he said quickly. “I mean, you look beautiful!”

Marie smiled faintly.

“You like it?”

Edd nodded quickly.

“Yeah.”

“Wait until you see the whole outfit!” Lee said aloud. “Am I right in guessing it is with the Cheshire and Eddy?”

Marie nodded.

“I didn’t want to have to drag it along on the bus or in Nazz’s car.”

“The bus?” Edd asked.

“How else do you think I get there?” Marie asked. “That is mighty long walk in the shoes I have to wear.”

“I’m going too.” Edd said huffily. “I have a car. It’s at Ed’s. I will drive you.”

“Yeah?” Marie asked smugly. “You think you can handle all my baggage?”

“You would be surprised at what I can handle.” Edd replied.

He looked down at the table.

“Bring yourself here for a moment. I have to take an accurate measurement of your arm.”

Marie moved forward and looked at the black cuff with surprise.

“Wow! You’ve been busy.” she said softly. “What’s that pillow looking thing?”

“Makeup wedges.” Edd answered, fitting the fabric around Marie’s injured arm. “I needed something that would keep its shape and protect the arm from rupturing. I figured that since you and Lee wore makeup you would have some.”

“Genius.” Marie complimented.

She watched as Edd fit the cuff snugly around her arm and pushed straight pins through it. She waited until he got the measurement he wanted. When he had removed several pins to help her take it off, she shook her head.

“I don’t know what to say, Eddward.” she said softly. “Thank you.”

Edd smiled at her.

“Thank you is enough.”

He looked up at the clock.

“It is 5:30. I should go home and get cleaned up before we go anywhere.” he said, sighing. “I have marked the hem so that the cuff will fit snugly over your bandages. Do you think you will be able to finish the rest?”

“I can do it.” Lee said before Marie had a chance to answer. “Who do you think helped her with her costume?”

Marie nodded helplessly.

“She did.”

Edd smiled.

“You are a jack of all trades, Lee.”

“I do have skills.” Lee said satisfactorily. “Will you be okay walking home?”

Edd nodded.

“It isn’t far. I feel like a run to clear my head a bit.”

He smiled at Marie and gently kissed the cheek without the jewel on it. He was careful not to smudge her makeup. He looked at her lovingly.

“I love you.” he whispered. “I’ll be right back.”

Marie nodded again.

She watched him go into the living room and grab his bag just as someone knocked. She watched him peek through the curtains on the window before carefully pulling the door back on the broken hinges.

“I’m lookin’ for Ms. Kanker?” the tall, skinny man with a moustache said from the porch.

“Which one of us?” Lee hollered back.

She made her way into the living room and stopped suddenly. She looked at the man on the porch with sudden recognition.

“Well I’ll be! Kenny? Is that _you_!?”

 


	93. Kenny

**Kenny**

 

The man outside lit up. His eyes were a bright, crystalline blue and his long, blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail under his cap. He looked at Lee with a small grin.

“LeeAnn?”

“Christ on His throne! What are you doing back in Peach Creek!?”

Marie stared with surprise as her sister completely ignored the use of her full name. She watched Lee pull the taller man inside the living room and hug him. She caught Double D’s eye and waved at him as the younger man exited. She turned her attention back to Lee.

“Aw, you know,” the man said looking down at Lee, “my Old Man got real sick the end of last year. He needed someone to keep the family business going. I came back home to take care of Ma and the shop.”

“You left school?” Lee asked softly. “That’s a damn shame.”

Kenny shook his head.

“I am still taking online courses, but it’s hard with Dad all tied up in bed and Mom worryin’ about him constantly.” he answered.

He smiled brightly.

“Damn, LeeAnn! I ain’t seen you since. . .well. . .”

“Since the seventh grade when you and your family moved!” Lee finished warmly. “You shot up like a weed, huh!”

Kenny blushed.

“Yeah, a bit.”

He looked at Lee, blushing.

“You. . .you don’t look bad yourself. You. . .you start wearin’ your hair back now?”

Lee blushed and put a hand on top of the kerchief on her head.

“I was a bit warm.” she admitted. “I forgot I had my bangs back.”

“You look good.” Kenny said softly.

“Lee, I can sew the hem on the cuff.” Marie said, smiling.

Lee shook herself awake and shook her head.

“No. It’s all right, Marie.” she said, grinning. “I’d get ready for your solo performance. Does Double D know you are going to be belting that hidden talent of yours?”

Marie smiled and shook her head.

“Tonight will be a blast then, huh?” Lee said. “I will sew the cuff while I supervise the door being fixed.”

Marie nodded silently and went back to her room.

Lee looked at Kenny as the taller man held his toolbox and stared stupidly.

“Squirt’s grown up, too!” Kenny said suddenly.

Lee laughed.

“That’s what Mattie said, too.”

“You know, when Zach called me up, I thought he was pullin’ my leg.” Kenny said as he knelt down by the door and opened his toolbox. “I didn’t believe I’d find you here. . .figured you’d moved on to bigger and better things.”

Lee scoffed.

“Like what, darlin’? Paper baggin’ it in another Podunk town?”

“Thought you mighta met a nice guy and up and gotten married.” Kenny said taking out one of his tools. “Maybe you’da started a family of your own.”

Lee smiled and slowly knelt down beside Kenny. She pulled his face toward hers and passionately pressed her lips against his. When she parted from him, Kenny looked at her breathlessly.

“I could only love a guy who understood me.” Lee explained. “You and I ran with the best and the worst of them. When you got busted, I didn’t stray from you. When your parents up and moved you because they thought this town was a bad influence, I didn’t stop loving you. _You_ were the one that stopped answering my calls and letters.”

Kenny looked surprised.

“What letters?” he asked. “You tried to call me?”

Lee looked at him curiously.

“I wrote to you every week.” she said carefully. “When you were in the klink I had someone who visited take the letter to the guard. You answered for a while, but then you stopped. The last letter I got told me that you wanted to get your life together. You weren’t sure where you were going to go from there.

“When you got out, I was waiting. I saw your parents, though. I knew they didn’t much care for me. You _did_ take the wrap for something that wasn’t entirely your fault. I didn’t get a chance to see you. When I tried to call, someone would always hang up on me or I would get the answering machine. Finally, the number I called was disconnected. Soon, the letters came back “Return to Sender.”

Kenny glared. His blue eyes were hateful. He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

“It was my Pop.” he breathed. “I should have known. When I asked about you, he always got belligerent and told me you were the reason I was in jail in the first place. You were no good. You were using me. It was obvious because you didn’t even try to contact me!

“I knew his theatrics were a bit over the top.”

“You never got them. . .did you?”

Lee looked at Kenny sympathetically as he bowed his head shamefully.

She smiled.

“It’s in the past.” she said finally. “Zach figured calling you in would be a peace offering to me.”

Kenny looked up at her.

“What do you mean?”

Lee laughed.

“Zach has been a bit too harsh with his honesty.” she answered. “He bluntly stated that Marie was in danger for loving her boyfriend. It’s true, but he was so careless about her feelings that she got upset and ran off. She was here the whole time, but it has cast a pallid light on what should be a happy time of her life.”

“Is that the kid that walked out just now?” Kenny asked taking his tool to the door to remove the broken hinges. “He strikes me as the ‘piss me off enough and I will stab you to death’ type.”

“Safe estimate.” Lee agreed.

She watched him work for a moment before standing.

“I better grab that cuff and get sewing.”

“A costume?”

“For Marie.”

Kenny smiled.

“I have seen her and May down at AQUA on the rare occasions I get out of the house nowadays. She is amazing. Her DJ ain’t that bad either.”

“Eddy?” Lee asked, returning with the cuff in her hand. “He makes time for his talents.”

Kenny removed the door and the broken hinges.

“Zach didn’t give me all the deets, but I hear that there is some trouble. Considerin’ he came all the way from England to deal with it means it must be serious.”

Lee nodded and began sewing the hem on the cuff.

“Tony takes his business seriously. If the problems with former hits didn’t exist the problems within his family would.”

“Jack?”

“Who else?” Lee scoffed. “He nearly assaulted Double D when he was in the hospital. Then, he has one job. _ONE_. That is to keep an eye on Marie while she is out and about. He leaves his post and she wanders off to her studio and is nearly raped by a psychopath that has an unrequited crush on her boyfriend.”

Kenny frowned and removed the debris from the door sash. He dug around in his tool box for a small sander and a screwdriver.

“Jack’s never been one to keep his priorities truly in sight.” he said aloud. “I figured he had made that pretty clear after what happened to Lucy.”

Lee looked up, confused.

“His sister?”

Kenny pulled bits of wood away from the door frame and sanded down where the new hinges would be installed.

He nodded.

“Yeah. I mean, after all _that_ happened. . .”

Lee stopped sewing and stared at him.

“What are you talkin’ bout, Ken?” she asked seriously. “After all _what_ happened?”

Kenny stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He searched her face before sighing and closing his eyes.

“Fuckin’ asshole.” he said softly. “I told him he had better come clean about it after you told me what happened when Marie was little. Then after she was nearly killed when one of his hits got the drop on him. Fuckin’ bastard.”

“Kenny, you have two seconds to tell me what _he_ didn’t before I beat it out of you.” Lee threatened. “What did he _do_ to Lucy?”

“He raped her.”

 


	94. Lucy

**Lucy**

The sewing fell out of Lee’s lap. Her eyes were wide and alert with shock. Her skin paled to a dangerous white shade as Kenny turned back to the task at hand. She stared when he continued.

“He’d been drinking all night during a mission.” Kenny said softly. “He’d gotten so piss drunk he couldn’t complete it. Lucy was the one he called. He always relied on her because she never went to their father when he fucked up.

“She had to pull him from the Lion’s Den because he went in there and couldn’t even _hold_ his gun let alone shoot straight. She took him back to the apartment where she was staying.

“When she tried to get him sobered up, he got violent with her. She would have been fine with that except he either deluded himself into thinking she was someone else or that she was out of line. He forced himself on her and brought her within an inch of breath. He passed out afterward, but the damage had been done.

“He didn’t remember it. When he managed to regain consciousness, he found Lucy banged up and bruised in the bathroom. He didn’t have to guess very hard about who had done it.”

Kenny looked up when Lee’s hand came down on the end table. He made to stand when Lee rose to her feet. He held up his hands when Lee came toward him.

“LeeAnn, wait. . .”

“I am going to fuck that son of a bitch up beyond repair!” Lee hissed hatefully. “He doesn’t deserve his fucking life!”

Kenny put his hands against Lee’s arms to keep her from moving forward. He shook his head.

“LeeAnn, you can’t. . .”

“SHE IS OUT THERE TRYING TO BRING HIM BACK!!”

Lee’s voice echoed in the trailer. Her face had gone from white to beet red. Her hair was beginning to fall out in slender curls when she tried shoving Kenny back. Both of them turned when Marie came rushing back into the living room.

“What’s going on!?”

Kenny lowered his hands and looked at Lee pleadingly.

Lee was breathing heavily as she slowly stood up straight and smoothed her hair back under its kerchief. She closed her eyes and inhaled before smiling.

“Nothin, Mar. It’s fine. I just had a bit of wind in my lungs is all.”

Marie looked at her sister like she was crazy.

“Who is out _where_ trying to get _who_ back?”

“S’my fault, Squirt.” Kenny said with a pathetic smile. “I was bringin’ up old memories of when LeeAnn and I used to run together. You know, bittersweet now all these years later.”

Marie looked at Lee suspiciously before looking at Kenny. She squinted at him before letting her face ease back.

“Try not to upset her so bad.” she said finally. “She’s already had to rough up one of our brothers today.”

“I will do my best.” Kenny answered faithfully.

Marie nodded and looked at her older sister.

“Will you call me when Eddward gets back?”

Lee nodded back.

“Sure.”

They waited until they heard Marie’s door close before speaking again.

Lee turned to Kenny accusingly.

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this!?” she said hatefully. “Why didn’t you tell _Tony_!?”

“Lucy made me swear not to tell.” Kenny said softly. “She came to me after she found out.”

“Found out _what_?” Lee asked.

“She was pregnant.”

Lee’s eyebrows rose so high they looked like they would float away. She stared, dumb-founded, while she tried to process the words coming out of Kenny’s mouth. After a moment longer, she slammed her palm into his face.

She waited while he regained his composure and looked back at her. A red mark was spreading across his cheek. He did not reach up to it or flinch. He watched with blue eyes sad and watery.

“I’m sorry, LeeAnn.” he breathed. “She trusted me. After she had been betrayed by Jackie, I couldn’t do the same. I did try to convince her to tell her father or her mother. She refused. I even tried to get her to talk to Tresea about what had happened. . .but she said she didn’t want her son to know his father was also his uncle. . .and that the only story she would have of him would be that he was killed by his family for assaulting her.”

Lee breathed through her nose before answering.

“That’s exactly what _should_ have happened.” she hissed. “When did all this happen?”

“Right after I got out of juvenile detention.” Kenny answered. “It was right after I turned 16. Lucy was terrified when she found out. She knew she had to have the child even if it had been forced upon her by her brother. She didn’t want to go through it alone, but she didn’t trust anyone. She knew if she went to you or Marie you would go straight to Tony about it.

“She knew that I had been working for Tony recently but did not have loyalty to him. She knew I was a gangbanger. She wanted someone who would keep her secret and could take her to her appointments when necessary. She purposefully moved out of state to where I was so she could do that. She ended up settling down there.”

“Sixteen. . .”

Lee looked at Kenny, wincing.

“Jesus, Ken, she was only 14!”

Kenny nodded, tears coursing their way down his face.

“I’m sorry, LeeAnn. It killed me to leave you outta it! But, I loved Lucy like I do my younger sisters. I couldn’t let her go through all this alone! Fuck!”

Lee was silent when Kenny pulled away from her and threw his hat into his toolbox. She watched him run his hands over his hair.

“What if that _had_ been Chrissie or Crysta!?” he said painfully. “I began to think about how much of a wretched little shit that Jack had been! He didn’t even _check up_ on her! He bolted like the little fucking prick he is! He didn’t help her or take the blame or even _apologise_ , LeeAnn! It fucking _killed me_!”

Lee finally went forward and put her hand on Kenny’s back. She shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Kenny.” she whispered. “I. . .I should have never hit you or been mad at _you_.”

Kenny turned, painfully.

“But I deserve it.” he breathed. “I deserve it for letting that bastard get away with it!”

“You were only doing what you thought was right at the time.” Lee conceded. “Lucy was in a fragile state and you loved her a lot. Her safety was more important than making Jackie pay for what he did to her. You did the right thing.”

She paused before looking at him again.

“Her son?”

Kenny smiled faintly and removed his wallet from his back pocket. He opened it and handed it to Lee.

“He’s four years old now.” he said proudly. “Little buddy speaks Spanish, German and Greek like his Momma. He likes big trucks and reading. Kid’s got so many books it’s crazy.”

Lee smiled and looked at the picture of a small boy with auburn-blond hair and bright, piercing eyes. She noted that they glowed like Jack’s did. The boy had his mother’s fair skin and contagious smile.

She carefully handed the wallet back to Kenny.

“What’s his name?”

“Michael.” Kenny answered happily.

“Did Lucy. . .ever tell her family?” Lee asked, trying to grasp the full situation. “I mean, how do you hide being pregnant and then all of a sudden having a kid so young!?”

“I finally whittled Lucy’s resolve down halfway through her Second Trimester.” Kenny said softly. “I told her that she needed to tell her mother and father. She didn’t have to tell them who did it, but that it had happened. That way, her father could protect her and her son.”

“What did she say?”

“She agreed that was probably the best.” Kenny answered. “She was still active in the business even at a young age. She had to drop out of school because of the pregnancy. I went with her to tell her mother and father in Greece. Tony wanted the balls of the bastard that had done it. At first, he tried to skin _me_!”

Kenny laughed.

“I told him I’d never lay a finger on one of his daughters without asking for permission and marryin’ her first.”

Lee smiled.

“Did he buy that?”

“Surprisingly, he did.” Kenny admitted. “He said he knew I was better than that. Course, Tara was freaking out about it all. After the initial shocks wore off, I helped Lucy tell the bullshit story of a made up classmate that had assaulted her after a dance.

“Tony searched high and low for this kid, let me tell you. He gave up after Michael was born, but he was more concerned with Lucy. She was frightened about coming to them and he wanted to make sure his children weren’t frightened.

“He secured her a safe zone in the Central Midwest region. She takes care of random problems that pop up throughout the Chicago area. She is home a lot more that way. He also made sure she finished school and got her GED.”

Kenny stopped and laughed again.

“But you should see him with Mikey. Like a big softie, Tony is. Michael loves him to death. PopPop is the best is what he will tell you.”

Lee looked at Kenny earnestly.

“Do you spend a lot of time there, still?”

Kenny nodded.

“Tony entrusted me to keep an eye out for her after I got her to tell him.” he said softly. “I stayed on the outskirts of the business until my Pop called me back here. That’s why I was surprised that Zach called me. I guess Tony must have told him I was back home.

“But, yeah. . .I helped Lucy in the beginning. I know Tara came here and spent some time with her at first, but she hates the middle of nowhere. I was a constant for Michael. I acted as kind of a father figure I guess.”

“That is what I don’t understand.” Lee said softly. “How do Tony and Tara not know who the real father is? I mean, for Chrissake! His _eyes_ are _exactly_ like Jackie’s!”

“Lucy’s paternal grandfather had eyes like that, too.” Kenny said quietly. “Seems to run in first born sons. But, they don’t suspect Jackie because his name _isn’t_ on the birth certificate.”

“Then who’s. . .”

 

 


	95. Retribution

**Retribution**

Lee stopped when Kenny refused to meet her gaze. She let her face melt into a warm smile. The anger was completely gone as she gently tilted his face to meet hers.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” she whispered. “ _You_ are listed as the father.”

“It’s what Michael and Lucy deserved.” Kenny answered. “It’s what _I_ wanted. . .and missed out on with you.”

“Oh, Kenny. . .that. . .wasn’t. . .your fault!”

Kenny wrapped his arms around Lee when she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes as tears slid down his face. He put his face against hers.

Lee hugged Kenny tighter before pulling back a little.

“I was drinking and runnin’ around with fuckin’ pikers, Ken.” she said softly. “If not a miscarriage then a bullet or a bottle would have done me over. I was in no place to be a mother when I had two, younger sisters already.”

“I’m still sorry.” Kenny said stubbornly. “And it was still something I blamed myself for after the fact. Still, I felt you would be mad at me for being Michael’s foster father.”

Lee shook her head.

“You goof.” she said sympathetically. “I think it is a wonderful thing for you to have done. I am sure you saved Lucy’s life. . .and that of her son. If anything, I am sure she is eternally grateful for sparing her son the pain she had to go through.”

Kenny smiled half-heartedly.

Lee grinned at him and enjoyed the tight embrace. She shook her head.

“But, I fail to see how this comes back to our conversation about Jackie and his duty to Marie.”

“That would be my fault, again.” Kenny said carefully.

“How so?”

“Lucy is the youngest Eukaipia.” Kenny explained. “After what Jack did, he shifted his focus from what he had done to keeping Marie safe from all of that shit. Course, he blocked out the whole Bolivia stint, but Tony gave him the benefit of the doubt.

“Jackie found out that Lucy had given birth to a son through his mother and younger brothers. When he tried to confront her about it, I was there waiting. Actually, I was there helping Lucy. I had been waiting for Tara to get there with a nanny that was going to help Lucy while she finished high school.

“I was finishing a feeding when there was a knock on the door. I remember it like it was fucking yesterday. I remember asking Lucy if she wanted me to get it, but she said it was okay and went to answer it.

“I heard her make this ungodly sound from the hall. I didn’t even set Michael in his cradle. I went straight for the hallway, burping blanket draped over my shoulder and bottle in my hand. It is a wonder I didn’t crush the poor thing when I saw Jackie standing in the doorway.

“Lucy was holding onto the door frame for dear life. I think if she’d had her gun on her she would have shot him. But, the look of terror in her beautiful eyes infuriated me. It infuriated me more when Jack got indignant as to why _I_ was there. He completely ignored the terrifying effect he was having on his sister.

“I managed to get Lucy away from the door and back behind me. I was calm and whispered to her gently. I remember giving her the blanket and bottle before passing Michael to her. I told her to go into her bedroom and lock the door. She was so terrified. Who wouldn’t be at 14!?

“Jack made a snide remark about me and asked what the fuck I was doing in his sister’s house. I calmly pushed him outside and shut the door so Lucy wouldn’t hear us. Before that fucker had a chance to get indignant I slammed my fist into that fucking face of his.”

Kenny stopped to catch his breath. His eyes were narrow and hateful. He hissed and looked to the side.

“I watched him fall to the ground and I kicked him as hard as I fucking could. I fucking wailed on him. By the time I had caught my breath, he was a bloody mess. I grabbed him by the throat and threw him up against the house.

“I told him that he had a lot of nerve showing his face around here after what he did. He had a lot of fucking nerve coming back into Lucy’s life after beating her and raping her. He tried to deny it and that earned him another punch to the fucking head. I told him to quit lying because I knew everything. Lucy had come to _me_ because of what he’d done.

“I will never forget the question he asked. . .never. . .and it will _never_ stop enraging me every time I think about it.”

Kenny looked at Lee dangerously.

“He had the nerve to ask me if his father knew and if the kid was his.”

Lee made a hissing sound and glared.

“Fucking bastard.”

“I wanted to choke him to death right there on the lawn in front of God and everybody.” Kenny said hatefully. “I wanted him to _suffer_ for everything he’d done to Lucy. . .for what he was doing to her then. I caught Lucy’s eyes from the curtains of her bedroom. I could see she was terribly upset. Killing her brother wasn’t going to change things or make them better.

“Instead, I told him he was going to do something useful in his fucking life.”

Kenny slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He pulled up a screen that showed random information and details. There was a photo of Jack on top.

“This is a worldwide bulletin for Jack Eukaipia’s arrest. I had been keeping it under wraps for a long time. . .before you and I had really gotten to know one another. Jackie’s reign of terror has gone on for awhile. I told him I wouldn’t let his father know if he played ball. I wouldn’t tell him he was Michael’s father and I wouldn’t turn him in if he did _exactly_ as I said.

“I told him he was never to come to this house again. I told him that Lucy’s son _was_ his biological son. But his son would not know _who_ his real father was, _ever_. If Jack wanted to redeem his sorry ass he was going to pay. He was going to pay for everything.

“So, whenever Lucy needs something, has trouble with Michael or I am away, I make Jack go to South Dakota and facilitate what she needs. Lucy speaks through me and I get her whatever she needs. Usually, Lucy is fine; but I send him there to keep an eye on things when I can’t be there. I make _sure_ he’s there, LeeAnn.

“Because if he isn’t. . .I will turn him in and tell Tony _everything_.”

Lee looked at Kenny, impressed.

“You are one mean son of a bitch, Ken.” she said finally.

Kenny nodded.

“You don’t fuck with my family.”

 


	96. True Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been asked a couple of times now if this story is:
> 
> A) Ever going to end.  
> B) Ever going to get to a point where people get their "just desserts."  
> C) Ever going to get resolved.
> 
> Of these commonly asked questions I can say without a doubt in my mind. . .YES.
> 
> This is actually one of the longest running stories I have ever written. The plot is still holding together so freakin' well that it surprises ME. I want to ride the wave. . .or the walrus. . .seeing as this story is humongous. 
> 
> But, a forewarning. . .the story has to get 15x worse before it gets better and resolves itself. I apologise in advance! But, thanks for sticking it out with me!
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Six

**True Colours**

 

Lee smiled.

“I wish you woulda told me you were back sooner.” she said softly. “I’ve missed having hateful, violent conversations like this one.”

Kenny smiled.

“You oughta find a nice boy and settle down, woman.”

“Fuck that. What fun is that shit?” Lee said back. “Sides, sounds like I have my nice boy back. Why go lookin’ for somethin’ better when it don’t exist?”

She smiled through Kenny’s kiss. She grinned.

“You wanna go on a date, then?”

“God, yes.” Kenny said pulling Lee closer. “Ain’t been laid in forever.”

Lee laughed.

“It will be a smash in South Bend tonight. Come with me.”

“I look like a scum bag.” Kenny lamented. “Plus, I gotta fix your door. Zach smashed it up pretty good.”

“We can show up late.” Lee said, shrugging. “When have we ever been on time?”

Kenny smiled.

“I’ve missed you, LeeAnn.”

“Well, I wish I could say I didn’t miss you, but I did.” Lee said good-naturedly.

She went back to the chair and picked up the cuff for Marie’s costume. She continued to sew.

“So, _you_ are to blame for Jackie taking off yesterday?”

“Funny thing about that, actually.” Kenny said as he knelt down to install new hinges. “I didn’t tell Jackie to do anything. He took it upon himself to try and break the rules.”

Lee looked up.

“You mean, he tried to go back to see Lucy?”

Kenny nodded and pulled out his drill.

“The fucker thought he was being sly by waiting until Lucy had gone out on a mission and left Michael with Marietta, the nanny. Marietta has been there since Michael was little and she knows the arrangement. I told Lucy she _had_ to inform Marietta that Jack wasn’t allowed anywhere near the house.

“He was half drunk when he showed up so I doubt he would have helped the situation last night with Marie. He wanted to see his son. I never told Marietta about how Michael came about. Only that Jack wasn’t welcome at his sister’s.

“Of course, Marietta is this big, English nanny type. I mean, this woman is _big_. She isn’t fat, but she is tall and. . .and. . .well, _burly_.”

“I can see this doesn’t look good for Jack.” Lee commented lightly.

Kenny grinned and secured one of the hinges to the frame.

“Busted Jackie’s face in before telling him to get the fuck off of the lawn before she called the cops.”

Lee grinned.

“Did he try again?”

“I would assume the shot to the face did him in to Marietta’s seriousness.” Kenny answered. “Marietta called me as soon as Jack departed. Had I known he’d abandoned Marie in the process, I would have broken his fuckin’ legs when I caught up with him.”

“Do you know where he is, then?” Lee asked quickly. “He’s been missing since last night!”

“Missing?” Kenny asked.

“Tony pretty much told him he’s out.” Lee said softly. “All but verbally disowning him is what happened.”

Kenny shook his head and secured another hinge.

“Pretty serious for Tony.” he answered. “I have no clue where he’s at.”

“They sent _Lucy_ to find him!” Lee said desperately. “Why would she have agreed!?”

“Probably because she doesn’t hate Jackie as much anymore.” Kenny answered. “I told her I wouldn’t allow her to contact him on my watch. Since Tony and Tara never knew that Jackie was the father, they wouldn’t think anything of it. Lucy and Jack used to be close.

“Lucy took it as an opportunity to try and make amends, I suppose.”

“Kenny, he could do the same thing _again_.” Lee said dangerously.

“No, he won’t.” Kenny replied.

He carefully eased the door onto the new hinges with a frown.

“After all of the wailing I did on his testicles and his fucking kidneys when he first came to Lucy’s has kind of depleted his sexual abilities.”

Lee raised an eyebrow.

“He tell you this?”

Kenny nodded.

“After he healed up a bit. He blamed me for not being able to get it up. I told him it served him right for what he did. If I’da been thinkin’, I would have cut his fuckin’ dick off.”

“Morbid, but sweet.” Lee answered.

She finished off the stitches on the cuff and cut the thread. She frowned and looked up at the clock on the wall.

“It’s been about 30-40 minutes, right?”

Kenny tested the swing on the door before looking at the smashed closet door behind it. He looked at a watch on his wrist before nodding.

“Yeah, about.” he answered.

“I wonder what’s keepin’ Double D.” Lee said softly.

“That’s the one that opened the door, right?” Kenny asked pulling out another tool to fix the closet door. “He took off runnin’ toward the cul-de-sac.”

“Yeah. . .his parents are. . .let’s say. . .crazy.” Lee offered mildly. “He is staying with his godparent across the street.”

Kenny looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“And his parents are being _trusted_ not to go on over there themselves?”

“His dad ran off. His mother is a drunk. It’s Vickie Michaels.”

“Ah!” Kenny said with a grin. “Vickie Drinks-A-Lot.”

Lee nodded.

“Dunno, Lee. He don’t look like the type to fuck with.” Kenny said reassured. “Give him a bit more time. He may wanna look good for his big night.”

Lee grinned.

“I feel sorry for him.”

“Why?”

“Zach picked out his clothes.”

Kenny laughed.

“The door’s all fixed, but he didn’t tell me he fucked up the closet.” he said, sighing. “All right if I come back with a new door next time?”

Lee nodded.

“Mom won’t notice the closet. We bang the door into it all the time.”

Their conversation drifted off to catching up on old times. As their voices carried on, Marie slowly pulled away from the wall that connected her bedroom to the living room. Her eyes were narrow and her makeup was smudged slightly from crying.

She glared at the floor resentfully.

This is why she preferred her art in black and white. Once you saw the true colours of something, it became a whole lot uglier.

“How could you, Jack?” she breathed. “How _could you_!?”

 


	97. Dirty Laundry

**Dirty Laundry**

 

Edd came to a stop at the end of the sidewalk that went toward Ed’s house. He caught his breath and let his heartbeat catch up to him. He took a few deep breaths before adjusting the bag on his shoulder and moving toward the house.

“She’s turned you against me.”

Edd turned around when a soft, angry voice spoke behind him. His eyes turned dangerous when Victoria sidled out from behind a tree near the street. Her clothes looked dirty and disheveled. Her hair was tied back in a messy braid. Her green eyes stared hatefully at her son.

“Can I help you, Mother?” Edd replied quietly. “I believe the Court has ordered you to stay at least 100 feet away from me.”

Victoria smiled.

“I was never one to follow the rules.” she said aloud. “I especially do not follow the _law’s_ rules.”

Edd frowned.

“I do. If you will excuse me. . .”

Edd was halfway up the side walk when Victoria called out to him.

“I will not stop! Until she is gone, I will not stop.”

Edd glared and turned around. His eyes were a menacing moss colour as he came back to the edge of the Schrodt’s walk. He had to wrap his hands around the straps of his book bag to keep from touching his mother.

“What gain have you to destroy something I love?” he snarled. “What _right_ have you to take something that is so precious to me?”

Victoria snorted and crossed her arms.

“The right as your mother!” she answered. “I know what is best for you!”

“You were _never there_!” Edd hissed. “You know _nothing_ about me! You and Father were more concerned about yourselves than me! Then, you have the unmitigated gall to try and seduce me out from underneath my girlfriend. You are _sick_ is what you are, Mother. You should think about seeing someone for it.”

Victoria glared dangerously.

“Your father and I did what we had to do.” she said darkly. “And I was proving a point. You are my son whether you like it or not. I will have _order_ in my family.”

Edd sneered.

It felt very unlike him as he stood a good foot taller than his mother. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he felt his blood rushing in his veins. If he got worked up about this something awful would come of it.

“Order?” he asked. “Father left us. Soon, I will leave the both of you. If either of you try to stop me, it will be the last thing you ever do.”

“Listen to you!” Victoria scolded. “Such disrespect and tone of voice! How dare you speak to me or about your father in such a way.”

Edd frowned.

“Respect is earned.” he said softly. “I respected you both, once. That was until I realised it wasn’t _normal_ what you two were doing. I realised _I_ wasn’t normal.”

“Oh, that is ridiculous!” Victoria answered heatedly. “Is that awful, sinful _slut_ telling you these things!?”

Edd glared again.

“Whether you are referring to Ms. Kanker or Marie I do not care; but you will not disrespect _them_ for opinions I made about my parents and our _family_ on my own.”

“You listen to me you upstart, little brat!” Victoria snarled, brandishing her finger at her son. “Your father gave me a life and gave _you_ life. We should be more important than _anything_! We are family. That scum you call a _girlfriend_ is trash! She is garbage!”

“Stop it.”

Edd’s voice was soft. His tone was deadly.

“If you think I will stand by idly and let you throw your life away, you are mistaken, Eddward!” Victoria continued unabated. “She is a worthless, disgusting, vile piece of trailer trash! She doesn’t deserve _you_ or ANYONE!”

“Stop IT.”

“She deserves a ruthless, merciless beating that will teach her, her place in THIS LIFE!”

Victoria’s eyebrows rose in stun as Edd reached out and grabbed the hand she had been waving in the air. She stared at her son as he trembled. His face was red and his eyes were dark. His jaws were clenched and he was glaring.

“Eddward, what in _heaven’s_ name are you doing? Unhand me!”

“Listen to me, Mother, because I am only going to say this once.” Edd breathed dangerously. “If you so much as utter Marie’s name in vain in my presence again, I will break your jaw.”

Victoria’s eyes bulged.

“How _dare_ you!” she hissed. “I am your _MOTHER_!”

“SOME MOTHER YOU HAVE BEEN!”

Edd’s voice echoed back from the end of the cul-de-sac. He held Victoria’s wrist tighter so that she could not cower back. He lifted his other hand and ripped the hat off of his head.

Victoria looked around frantically and tried to soothe the situation.

“Eddward! Eddward, what are you doing!? Put your hat back on! Do you want everyone to _see_!?”

“Yes, Mother. I want them to see!” Edd sneered. “I want them to see what horrible things you allowed Father to do to me. I want you to see the unspeakable damage, pain and horror _you helped put me through_!”

“Eddward, sweetheart, it was an accident. . .”

“ONE THAT COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED IF YOU AND FATHER WERE PRACTICAL, ETHICAL SCIENTISTS!” Edd bellowed.

Victoria shrank back slightly.

“Eddward, you do not understand the power of the people we work for, darling.” she breathed. “Please, put your hat back on. . .”

“Fuck you.” Edd responded.

Victoria winced.

“Your father will kill us both.” she tried again. “He wouldn’t hesitate. . .”

“He would when he figures out what he has isn’t worth shit.” Edd hissed. “He’ll be back. . .and when he comes back, I will be waiting for him.”

Victoria looked pale and sick. She shook her head and tried to pry Edd’s fingers from around her arm.

“Eddward, do not underestimate your father or his allies.” she warned. “If you have done something to jeopardize his research. . .”

“What? He will kill me?” Edd answered. “He will shoot me? Try to _rape_ me?”

Victoria winced again.

“I shouldn’t have.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Edd said, softer. “But you did. You pushed my lover away and you sent me spiraling into a depression that would have killed me had it not been for her. I love her. I love her so much I would _die_ for her, Mother.

“You may have sold your soul to Father, but I didn’t. . .and I won’t. I won’t let him take what belongs to me. I won’t let you either.”

Edd released his mother’s arm and stared at her.

“I have reason to believe you are the one that convinced Kevin to go after Marie.”

Victoria rubbed her wrist and looked horrified.

“Eddward, how. . .how could you think. . .”

“Kevin wouldn’t have had the guts on his own.” Edd responded.

His hair blew across his face. His scar was dark in the sunlight. He stared at Victoria seriously.

“This is the last warning I will give you, Mother.” he said aloud. “Stay away from Marie. If Kevin tries again, or if you find someone else, you will regret it.”

“But, I. . .”

“I will _know, Mother_.” Edd said darkly. “And if you think I will not, you had better reconsider. Do not test me. If you think that Father deals with dangerous people, then the people that _I_ am dealing with are maniacs.”

Victoria stared with tears welling up in her eyes. She looked around as two people came walking down the sidewalk. She trembled.

“Please, Eddward, put your hat back on!”

Edd glared.

“Always worried about _yourself_.” he hissed. “It has never been about _me._ Why should now be any different?”

“Victoria, what are you doin’ here!?”

 

 


	98. Plan B

**Plan B**

 

A tall, balding man in a bright shirt and khaki slacks stopped a foot or two in front of Victoria. The moustache on his face bristled when he frowned. His brown eyes were narrow and angry. His cheeks were beginning to get red as the equally tall brunette put her hand over her lips.

“My God, Eddward! Are you all right, honey!?”

Edd’s gaze did not leave his mother when the woman crossed the small patch of yard to his side. He nodded when the woman’s fingers touched the side of his head.

“I am fine Mrs. Courtwright.” he said gently. “It is an old wound from an accident long ago.”

The woman’s blue eyes looked down at him worriedly. She smoothed Edd’s hair nervously and turned back to her husband.

“Bill, do something!”

William Courtwright frowned and stared at Victoria heatedly.

“Calm down, Nancy. Eddward looks like he is fine. You didn’ do anything to him did’ya, Vickie?”

Victoria’s eyes broke from her son’s and turned spiteful.

“You are a fucking, nosey prick, Bill.” she snarled. “As if I would _harm_ my only son; the idea is ridiculous!”

Bill held out his arm to keep Nancy from moving forward. He sighed and shook his head.

“Vickie, you know the rules. Do I have to call the cops again? It’s bad enough we got them comin’ through here on a daily basis.”

“Oh, well, I am _so_ sorry to disturb your peace, Bill.” Victoria sneered. “As if _your_ son’s annoying music didn’t keep the whole neighborhood up all night anyway!”

“How dare you, you upstart little. . .”

Again, Bill quieted his wife before turning back to Victoria.

“My son’s extracurricular activities aside, the law is the law, Vickie. Let me take you home.”

“I know how to find my way across the street, thank you.” Victoria said hatefully. “I wanted to see my son.”

“You’ve seen him, Victoria. It’s more than you deserve after what you and Chris put him through.” Nancy said, glaring. “Get out of here.”

“I do not have to take orders from _you_ , Nancy.” Victoria warbled. “Fucking nosey cunt!”

Nancy’s face flushed in anger. She took a step toward Victoria, glaring.

“Like the pot calling the kettle black, you disgusting pile of drunken garbage!” she trilled.

She shoved her husband back and brandished her finger at Victoria.

“You so much as come out of that fucking house you call a home and you better watch yourself, Victoria. If you take another step toward Mary’s, I will personally come out here and knock you into the gutter where you fucking belong!”

“I’d like to see you try.” Victoria sneered.

“THAT’S ENOUGH.”

Nancy glared as Bill got between the two of them. She continued to stare at Victoria while her husband told her to escort Edd to the house.

“Nancy, _now._ ”

Bill frowned when Nancy finally turned away and put her hand on Edd’s shoulder.

“Do not TOUCH my SON!”

Bill was not quick enough to turn around and stop Victoria from moving forward. He exclaimed loudly and glared when she stumbled toward Nancy and Edd.

Before Nancy could shove Edd behind her, Edd stood in front of her and waited.

Victoria cried out in surprise when she ran headlong into her son’s outstretched hands. She fell back onto the sidewalk when Edd violently shoved her away. She stared up in stun, tears falling down her face.

Edd glared.

“Get. Out. Of. Here.” he hissed. “I do not want to see you or hear from you. You are an embarrassment to me, to Father and to everyone in this cul-de-sac. Save what dignity you have left and leave me alone.”

Victoria’s lip quivered.

“Eddward. . .you. . .you don’t mean that!”

Edd yanked his hands out of her reach.

“I mean every word.” he replied.

“Eddward. . .”

“FUCK OFF, MOTHER.”

Victoria started sobbing when Edd’s voice carried through the cul-de-sac. She didn’t fight Bill as he quietly spoke to her and lifted her to her feet. She held onto his arm as the taller man led her back across the street.

Edd glared after her. He slowly slid his hat back onto his head and looked up at Nancy.

“I apologise, Mrs. Courtwright.” he said earnestly. “She is out of control.”

Nancy, whose hand had been pressed to her lips the entire exchange of words, slowly lowered her hand and stared at the younger man. She shook her head.

“You have grown so much, Eddward.” she breathed. “You are much different than the young man that used to come over to my house as a child.”

“I apologise for that.” Edd said softly. “I did not want to grow up this way.”

“Oh, honey, I am not saying it is bad or that it is your fault.” Nancy said quickly. “It just. . . surprises me! You were such a quiet boy. You wouldn’t hurt a fly. Now, you seem so much different. So grown up.”

Edd smiled faintly.

“It’s the quiet ones you have to watch out for, Mrs. Courtwright.”

Nancy paused before putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Eddward, did Victoria and Chris have something to do with that scar?”

“Yes.”

Edd looked at Nancy honestly. He tilted his head slightly.

“You knew my father well, didn’t you?”

Nancy blushed.

“I wouldn’t say that.” she amended. “I knew him in high school. I competed in the Chemistry competitions with him. He carried himself as haughtily as an heir to a fortune. He never doubted his intelligence or skill one bit. Made him a bit of an ass, really.

“When he started pulling at your mother, I got worried. I knew Vickie better, you see. She and I were the top Physics students at the time. When Chris started manipulating her, Bella wasn’t the only one who warned her not to get involved with him.”

“You teach high school Chemistry now, right?” Edd asked.

“At South Bend, yes.” Nancy answered.

“Are you familiar with the Infinite Half Life principle?”

Edd looked at Nancy with deep, blank eyes. He waited when Nancy sucked in her breath.

“I remember Chris harping about it constantly.” Nancy answered. “I remember him boasting that he had successfully completed trials with the idea. I didn’t believe him at the time as the nuclear material needed for such a conquest would be impossible for an average person to obtain.”

“But, you understand how it would work?”

“If I recall, Chris explained that he would prolong an element or nuclear material’s half-life indefinitely.” Nancy answered. “It would continuously break down on an Infinite basis. Given that nuclear material takes so long to break down anyway, Chris’ theory was to use the breakdown of the material to power anything from houses, sub stations and research labs to medical grade, precision equipment.

“Again, I thought it was a ridiculous notion. The amount of interaction you would have to have with the material could have disastrous results. If even the _slightest_ instability remained, the entire material could cause a catastrophic accident. Hell, with the type of tampering he wanted to do, he could have created a whole, new element. . .which. . .as you know, is unheard of.”

Edd smiled again and looked down before meeting her gaze again.

“What if I told you he succeeded?”

Nancy looked horrified.

“Eddward, what are you. . .”

She stopped.

“Do you mean to tell me. . .he _has_?”

Eddward looked at his house across the street.

“When I was five, my father attempted the project on something _besides_ nuclear material.” he said softly. “He was using strains of bacteria and viruses. I have reason to believe he got a hold of smallpox at one time.

“Anyway, he was testing on a particular strain and exactly what you described happened. The specimen became unstable and it shattered the containment hood. My father and mother had been wearing suits. I was in the lab at the time, too. I wore nothing.”

Edd turned back to Nancy gravely.

“The burning glass and remnants gave me lacerations on my arms, neck and scalp. I had burns across my face from the backdraft. By the time my parents contained the blast and realised I was injured, I was in horrific pain. My father sewed the wounds shut with upholstery thread and a needle that he did not sterilise. It got infected and it scarred terribly.

“My mother bought this hat and told me to never take it off. They told me to say it was a bad accident. I wasn’t taken to a hospital or Emergency Room because what my parents were working on was _illegal_. To this day, they deny any wrong doing or hand in my injury.”

He looked at Nancy when she put her hands on his shoulders.

“Eddward, why. . .I mean. . .how could they have kept such a terrible secret?”

Edd smiled again.

“Because my father has “powerful” contacts. He is a product of his own, maniacal genius. He wanted to shape me into the perfect creation. He could start from scratch and mold me into the perfect accessory.

“The only problem was that I became _too_ good at what he taught me. Worse, the abuse that I went through was enough to tune me into the fact that my life was far from normal. I wanted out. I also wanted nothing to do with his _work_.”

Nancy frowned.

“Eddward, if he has been working with illegal substances or materials, we must call the authorities. They must find him.”

Edd shook his head.

“It would do no good, Ms. Courtwright.” he advised. “From what I understand, he is running around Russia and anything that could incriminate him was removed from the house a long time ago. No, if anyone will be able to stop him, it is me.”

 

 


	99. Nancy

**Nancy**

 

“Eddward, listen to me.” Nancy said looking him in the eye. “Your father can be an extremely violent man.”

“I know that.” Edd offered humourously. “I have the scars to prove it.”

“Look, if you are thinking about being the hero. . .”

“It isn’t about that, either.” Edd interrupted. “It is about stopping him from unleashing the power of his research into the wrong hands. It is about stopping him from the inside out.”

Nancy’s eyes widened.

“My God, you have interfered with his research already!” she breathed.

Edd nodded.

“You cannot tell _anyone_.” he said seriously. “I have been working too long and too hard to stop or be stopped now. If I am going to keep my friends and the one I love safe, I need complete control.”

“Then _why_ are you telling _me_ this, Eddward!?” Nancy cried softly. “I am legally obligated to tell the authorities if this places a security risk on you or anyone else!”

Edd swung his bag forward and unzipped the front pocket. He carefully removed a small, slender tube with several tumblers crafted into the barrel. He took Nancy’s hand and pressed it into her palm.

“I have his genius with Chemistry and my mother’s genius with Physics.” he said patiently. “The two combined make me a lethal enemy. My father is getting close to discovering that his “project” is worthless. With all of the time and investment I have made in making sure my _counter_ measures are working against him, I cannot afford to stop now.

“I may not have wanted the role of hero, but that is the role I have been given this point forward. The only way to keep this story from becoming a tragedy is to do as I ask. I am trusting you because you know my father, my mother and have knowledge of their material.

“That is going to come in handy when you crack that cryptex.”

Nancy opened her hand and looked at the small, silver vial. The tiny tumblers were all turned to different letters and numbers. She shook her head and looked at Edd.

“Did you _make_ this?”

Edd nodded.

“I made three.” he answered. “One, my father thinks he needs. You will have this one. The last one I will have to give to Ed. He is the only one that will be able to relay the information inside of it if everything goes to plan.”

Nancy quickly shook her head and put her hands back on Edd’s shoulders.

“Eddward, please, don’t do this. There are other, stronger and more equipped individuals that can take care of your father! What if something happens to you!?”

Edd smiled and gently put his hand on top of Nancy’s.

“That is where your tumbler and Ed’s will come in handy. No one knows about these. No one but me knows what’s inside. But when my father comes for me, and he will, you must do exactly as the scrolls say. Do you understand?”

“Eddward. . .”

“Please, Mrs. Courtwright. . .I need someone who understands Chemistry and Mathematics as well as DaVinci himself. I need you to trust me.”

Nancy was conflicted. She looked over at Edd’s house as she saw her husband make his way back over. She shook her head and looked at Edd.

“I don’t like this, Eddward, but you know your parents better than anyone anymore. You know what he is capable of. If he has created _anything_ like what he talked about in high school, then we are all in grave, grave danger.

“I will help you. Just promise me that you will not put yourself in harm’s way on purpose.”

Edd smiled kindly.

“Greg told me the same thing.”

“Your doctor?”

Edd nodded.

“He is very unconventional.” he mused. “But, he will come in handy when Father returns. I sincerely thank you for taking this task from me. No one will know about it.”

Nancy hid the tumbler in her pocket and frowned at Edd.

“What did you do that would cause him to come back for you?”

Edd frowned.

“I caused an anomaly in the chain reaction of the elements he has been using. The anomaly will slowly degrade the power supply as the element breaks down. The longer he tries to prolong the half-life, the faster the energy will be depleted.”

“Eddward. . .that is. . .unprecedented!” Nancy said softly. “How!?”

“I am a genius, aren’t I?” Edd said, smiling. “He has been working with standard Uranium and Cobalt. They are plentiful enough. He may have higher expectations with other materials, but he has to take what his financiers give him.”

Nancy looked green.

“Of course. . .Russia and China. . .”

“There is no end to human lust for power and domination.” Edd said softly. “All I can do is prevent it from spreading further. If my father’s research were to be published or allowed to come to fruition, the whole world would suffer.

“I cannot let that happen when I can stop it.”

“But what of your friends and family _here!_ ” Nancy cried softly. “What of Eddy, Ed. . .what of _Marie_ , Eddward!?”

Edd looked down before slowly zipping his bag up. He closed his eyes.

“I have to trust that I am not gone long.”

Nancy looked at him painfully.

“Eddward.”

“It will be all right.” Edd breathed. “I have to believe it will be. Please. . .please just trust me.”

Nancy fell silent and looked at Bill as he sighed and came up to them.

“Did you get her back into the damn house?” she asked, instantly changing the topic.

Bill nodded.

“She’s a bit hysterical. I called her doc up at the hospital. He said he’d come by later tonight to see if he can get her calmed down. It’s just a giant fiasco with her.”

“I am sorry for all of the trouble.” Edd said softly.

Bill shook his head.

“It ain’t your fault, kiddo.” he said good-naturedly. “She’s always been a bit peculiar, your mom. We just have to watch out for her and make sure she is taken care of right now. What with Chris running off.”

Nancy snorted.

“It’s better for her if you ask me.”

“Well, I didn’t.” Bill sighed. “You all right there, Eddward?”

“Yes, she didn’t hurt me.” Edd replied. “It was just surprising to see her there.”

“Nancy and I heard you shoutin’ and watched from the window there for a minute. When she wouldn’t back off, I told her we oughta come up here.” Bill said gently.

“Thank you very much for watching out for me, Sir.” Edd said earnestly. “I have sincerely appreciated all of the assistance and care that has been offered.”

Nancy smiled warmly.

“You do not need to be so formal about things, Eddward. Please, call us ‘Bill’ and ‘Nancy.’”

Edd smiled back.

“Thank you, Nancy.” he replied.

He looked at the sun in the sky and sighed.

“I bet Marie and Lee are wondering where I wandered off.”

“That’s right!” Bill exclaimed. “Eddy’s got a gig tonight down in South Bend! It’s gonna be a swell party tonight! Peach Creek won the Classic! You’re the guest of honor, boyo! You can’t be late!”

Edd nodded.

“I just need a shower. I stopped to see Marie after the game. She wasn’t feeling well and went home early.”

“I hope she feels better. Poor thing.” Nancy said, frowning. “After what happened.”

“Still don’t think it was wise of the judge to let the little bastard go.” Bill said heatedly. “I’da beaten him to death if he was _my_ son and touched a woman like that.”

Nancy shushed her husband and looked at Edd.

“If you need a ride back over there let us know.”

“Thank you, but I have my car.” Edd said aloud. “I will be fine.”

“All right then, have a great time, son!” Bill said cheerfully.

 


	100. Change of Pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Darlings! Forgive this wretched swine her sins!
> 
> To put it mildly, I have had the last seven months from hell. . .husband's father dies suddenly, my sister gets a tumor, I have a terrible MRSA infection that leads to the loss of my unborn child, I spiral into depression and now we are dealing with some RLS/Parkinson's like stuff!!
> 
> I am on so many pills I am a Pharmacy. I literally have a suitcase like Hunter S Thompson in "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas" full of LEGAL drugs that is my CODE RED bag. 
> 
> And speaking of Hunter S. Thompson. . .my radical sabbatical has finally reached a peak. I am climbing up outta the dirt and trying to get rid of this nasty writer's block. 
> 
> Luckily for YOU guys, I finally have time to edit and post it. ;)
> 
> Don't ever worry if I disappear too long. . .unless you see a note from my Husband about me being actually DEAD. . .you can be rest assured I am most likely suffering from Muse Depravation. xD
> 
> Please Enjoy!
> 
> Yours,  
> Six

Edd watched until Bill and Nancy had gone back toward their house before pulling out his keys and using the key Marilyn had given him for the front door. He quietly pushed the door open and went inside the dimly lit hall. He shut and locked the door behind him.

He took off his shoes and held them in his hand. He walked toward the foyer table where Marilyn always put messages and notes. He smiled when he saw a large box sitting there. 

“That must be what Zach talked about.” he mused. 

He picked up the neatly written note from the top of the box.

Eddward,

I am working late tonight. I am very sorry I missed your game. I heard that you and Ed were simply wonderful! Congratulations on winning MVP!

Marie’s brother dropped this off for you. He said that it was for the concert tonight at AQUA. I understand that Ed is going with you. Tell him to please clean up first! Put your soccer uniform directly in the laundry room. I will wash it separately from Ed’s. 

Please be careful tonight and do not get into trouble. There are some biscuits and gravy in the refrigerator for dinner or breakfast. If you will be gone tonight, please leave a note. Tell Ed I expect him home sometime tonight. 

If you see Sarah, tell her she is NOT old enough to get into those clubs in South Bend and she is to COME HOME at 10 PM SHARP. I will be having Helena and Nancy come over to check to make sure she is IN the house.

If you need me for anything, please call for me!

Love,   
Mary

Edd smiled and looked at the pile of notes for Ed and the several for Sarah. He admired Marilyn’s efforts. She tried very hard to raise her children right. She worked herself to the bone to provide them with the best of everything.

It made him proud to be considered one of her “children.”

Edd quickly grabbed a piece of paper and the pen from the stationery tray. He quickly scribbled a note saying that he was thankful for her support and her love. 

He thanked her for the clothes and advised he would leave his uniform on the washer. He added that he was staying at the Kankers and that Lee and Bella would know he was there. He assured her that he would pass along the messages to Ed and Sarah.

Edd set the note in a bin labeled “MOM” and took the box in his arms. He quickly hurried down the hallway and through the kitchen where the light was shining merrily. He quietly opened the door to the basement and went down the stairs. He opened the door to the room that he and Ed were sharing. 

Ed had grown up considerably since their childhood days. His style had grown up with him. Instead of sponges in the wall and gravy in the tub, there were smooth, clean walls and posters of Ed’s favorite movies and soccer players. Ed was painfully concerned with Edd’s health and scrubbed the bathroom and the room three to four times a week. 

Ed’s furniture now included an updated television, a large bookshelf, a desk and a loveseat instead of his chair. There were scale models of monsters, aliens and comic book heroes all over the place. Even Ed’s bed had been updated and replaced. Since the loveable oaf had trouble sleepwalking, his mother decided a bigger bed would allow him to roll around and prevent him from hitting the floor. 

Edd’s computer had been setup on a small, folding table that was beside Ed’s desk. His desk lamp was turned on and his lights were shining over his garden that was placed beneath the window. Across the floor, near Ed’s bed, was a large, sturdy cot that was neatly made up with Edd’s pillow on top. 

Edd smiled.

Ed had tried to make his bed as neatly this morning.

Edd quickly put his book bag on the loveseat and set his shoes in the closet. Ed had cleared an entire space for him so that he could have room. He had been eternally grateful for his friend’s support over the past, few weeks. Without Ed, Edd was sure that he would have fallen off the wagon, so to speak.

The hoodie Edd had been wearing was tossed into a laundry basket with his name on it after he had set his cell phone next to his computer to charge. Ed’s basket was overflowing next to it. 

Edd took off his soccer jersey, his long sleeved shirt and his soccer pants. He removed his socks and went back to his bag. He removed his shin guards and pads and his spikes. He set his spikes in the closet and took everything else back into the hall. 

He silently turned left out of the room and toward the back of the basement. He carefully laid out his uniform and hung his guards and pads on the hooks above the laundry tub. He had to admit, Marilyn knew how to get the dirt and stink out of anything.

After a second of deliberation, Edd took the hat off of his head and laid it next to his jersey on the washer. He had two hats dedicated for the purpose of soccer and the greenhouses. They were older and expendable. 

Edd pulled the hair tie out of his hair and let the black strands hit the back of his neck and shoulders. He slowly went back into Ed’s room and went into the bathroom. He quietly shut the door and moved toward the bathtub.

Ed had cleaned recently. The smell of lemon and bleach was faint in the air. Ed tried hard to be accommodating. Edd appreciated the small gestures. He knew he was intruding on Ed’s space. If the lummox minded it he never mentioned. Really, in all of the time Edd had known Ed, Ed was never happier. 

Edd pulled back the shower curtain and turned the water on in the tub. He let it get hot before turning on the shower. He let the water run for a moment before fully disrobing. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. 

He looked grotesque with the scar running haphazardly around his head. 

His fingertips slowly traced the large, jagged line. His green eyes watched his reflection as his hair fell across the back of his hand. With his hair longer, it was easier to cover the damn thing. 

Edd sighed and turned away from the sink. He opened the curtain and stepped into the shower. He let the water run over his head and his back. The heat relaxed his muscles and let his mind wander.

What he was going to do was incredibly stupid. Nancy had been right about that. The more he thought about it, the stupider it sounded. 

He meticulously began shampooing his hair. 

He hadn’t expected to be so successful with his plan to counteract his father’s work. He didn’t dare mess with it physically, but by rearranging the Physics and the Math, he was able to slowly mutate the end result. When he had worked far enough through the equations, the plan began to work on its own.

Edd rinsed his hair and frowned. 

His father had bested him in everything. He hadn’t been able to show his father that he was superior or greater than a common criminal. It was never good enough. He was always a disappointment.

“Not anymore.” Edd murmured. “This time it’s going to be you crawling to me for help to save your skin.” 

Edd pushed his thoughts from his head and finished showering. He shivered after he shut the water off. He grabbed his towel and quickly began drying. He wrapped the towel around his hips and made his way back into the bedroom. 

He reached for the box that Zach had left him.

Edd’s eyebrows lifted when he removed the top of the box. His green eyes fell over the green, black and grey outfit with obvious surprise. He gently lifted a soft black and grey newsboy cap from the top of the pile of clothes. He looked down when a piece of paper fell out from inside of it.

Eddward,

You want to look your best, and red is so last season.

Plus, that beanie of yours is ridiculous. If you want to hide your beauty (which is silly) then at least hide it in style.

P.S. That hat’s visor better be at the back of your head when you wear it, too.

Zach.

Edd smirked and set the hat aside. He pulled out the outfit and looked at it approvingly. 

The pants were dark black and were cut loose. They had cargo pockets along the sides and looked very modern. There was a dark green, long sleeved shirt that had a gentle scoop neck. To go over that was a loose fitting black vest. Together, the outfit looked very presentable. 

Edd quickly finished drying and began to dress. The clothes fit comfortably. That was a good sign. 

Edd silently looked at his reflection in Ed’s mirror. He frowned.

Something was missing.

Edd went back for the hat and carefully slid it over his hair. It did look nicer than his regular hat. He had to admit that. But something still felt off. Something wasn’t right.

After a moment’s pause, Edd turned and looked at his journal on his computer desk. The light from above caught the green stones in the ring that was tied to the end. 

He quietly went over to the journal and lifted it in his hands. The cover was worn in already. There were creases, pages sticking out, pages cutting in and everything in between. He was filling it faster than he ever thought he would. 

Edd’s fingers moved through the knot around the ring until he had freed it. He slid it onto his finger and went to Ed’s desk. He dug around in one of the drawers until he had retrieved a spool of leather cord. He cut a decent sized piece from the spool and slid the ring onto it. He knotted the end and slid it over his head. 

Now it feels right.


	101. Please Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I must admit, while my canon ship is Edd x Marie. . .I am secretly in love with Edd x Ed. 
> 
> In real life, I am convinced that Edd would probably be asexual. . .but in my fucking world, he is a bisexual. . .and since it is my story, I am going to go with whatever happened in the chapters that follow. :)
> 
> Yours,  
> Six

Edd smiled at his reflection and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Just as he was brushing his hair back into a ponytail he heard the door open upstairs. 

“Anybody home!?”

“Down here, Ed.”

Edd smiled again when he heard Ed thunder down the stairs. He turned and looked at his teammate with a laugh. 

“Why, Ed! You are still covered head to toe in mud!”

Ed grinned. He had dirt all over his face and his goalie uniform. His shoes were trailing bits of mud across the floor. 

“Yeah, I know. May and I went out for a bit after the game! She got me a new monster kit.”

“Which one?”

“The Swamp Monster.” Ed said proudly, showing his friend the box. “I don’t have it yet.”

“I am sure you will have fun putting it together.” Edd replied kindly. 

“You look pretty good, Double D.” Ed said softly. “Is that a new outfit?”

Edd nodded.

“Marie’s brother bought it for me.” he answered. “He said I needed to look my best on my big day.”

“You look good all the time.” Ed said looking away. “You don’t need to do anything special.”

Edd looked at his friend, concerned.

“Ed? Is there something wrong?”

Ed smiled stupidly.

“Of course not.” he said gently. “I’m ridiculously happy, Double D. I just worry sometimes.”

“Worry?”

“About you.”

Edd was surprised by this answer. He stared at his friend and shook his head.

“About me? Why?”

Ed was silent for a long time before sighing and looking out into his room. He looked older, worn down and weary. His eyes were far away. He shook his head.

“I never forgot that night after practise.” he began softly. “I never forgot the look of fear and terror in your eyes when Kevin had you pinned to the locker room bench. I haven’t forgotten the anger and the loathing I have for him.”

Ed turned back to Edd with a firm countenance.

“He tried to take something that wasn’t his.”

Edd smiled faintly.

“I am forever in your debt for that night, Ed.” he answered gently. “But, it wasn’t your fault or battle to fight. I am so sorry that it continues to haunt you to this day. I am fine.”

He raised his eyebrow when Ed moved forward and wrapped his arms around him. He started when Ed held him tightly. 

“You don’t owe me anything.” Ed murmured. “You mean the world to me, Double D. I just wish I’da said it sooner so you knew you didn’t have to worry about ever being alone! I wish I’da told you how I felt before you got hurt.”

“Ed?”

Edd’s eyes were wide when Ed leaned back and kissed him. It was a deep, passionate kiss in its own way. It was something that was between the two of them alone. This was something that had been kept secret for a long time.

Ed leaned back and blushed slightly. He slowly pulled away and looked down.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. . .but. . .I wanted to do that for awhile.”

Edd stared, shocked, for a moment longer. After a few seconds he shook his head and smiled faintly.

“It’s ironic really.” he mused.

“It is?” Ed asked back.

Edd nodded.

“I was just telling Marie a few weeks ago that if I were attracted to the same sex I would have been emotionally attracted to you.”

Ed smiled broadly.

“That makes me feel pretty good, Double D. I like you a lot, too. May knows. . .that’s how we got on so well. She knew that I had a crush on you. We go both ways I guess.”

“I am glad that you embrace that in each other.” Edd said quietly. “I appreciate you being honest to yourself, Ed. I am happy to be in your life.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel weird or nothin’.” Ed said quickly. “I know you have Marie and I am happy that you are happy. I have May and she makes me happy, too. I just needed to say something to you. I wanted you to know that you would always have me. . .in case something ever happens.”

Edd silently stared at Ed before shaking his head.

“You did not make me feel weird.” he said finally. “It does not bother me that you like me.”

Ed looked at him hopefully.

“It doesn’t?”

Edd shook his head again.

“No.”

“Thanks, Double D.”

Ed smiled when Edd silently hugged him. He gave his friend a bear hug before pulling back, terrified.

“Ahhh! Your new clothes!” 

Edd smiled back and looked down.

“It doesn’t appear to have dirtied my clothes.” he remarked. “Besides, I don’t mind.”

“Still, I don’t wanna get you dirty before the event!” Ed said worriedly. “I’m still sorry.”

Edd shook his head and walked back into the bedroom. 

“Don’t worry, Ed. It is quite all right.” he advised. “Say, Ed, can I trust you with something?”

Ed turned and watched Edd go to his book bag. 

“Sure, Double D. You can trust me with anything.” he answered honestly.

Edd smiled and pulled out another one of his cryptex vials. 

“I figured I could.” he said softly. “Tell me, Ed; have you ever seen one of these?”

Ed came closer to inspect the object in Edd’s hand. He studied it before looking at his friend quizzically. 

“I dunno. Is it like a Rubik’s Cube?”

“Very similar to a Rubik’s Cube, yes.” Edd said encouragingly. “It is called a cryptex. It was based off of an old puzzle design from Leonardo DaVinci supposedly.”

Ed snapped his fingers.

“Like that movie!” he said.

“Yes. Exactly like that.” Edd answered. “It works the same way. This vial has a code and holds something special inside of it. It means a lot to me and will come in handy soon. I need someone who can keep a secret until the last, possible second. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Ed looked at Edd worriedly.

“Double D, if it means so much, why are you giving it to me?”

“Because I trust you.” Edd answered easily. “I need someone I can trust and who can answer the riddle. One mistake and the contents of the vial could be destroyed.”

“Awww, Double D! You know I am not good with this kind of stuff!” Ed moaned. “Why not have Eddy hold onto it for you?”

“Because. It needs to be you, Ed.” 

Ed stared at Edd before looking at the vial in Double D’s hand. He appeared to be horribly conflicted. 

“Think of it as a part of one of your comic book stories.” Edd offered. “This is the key to saving the human race from certain, Zombie Apocalypse type destruction. Only you, the comic book hero, can save the day. The only way you can get the antidote is by figuring out this cryptex left behind by the scientist that created the virus and subsequently the cure.”

This had the desired effect and Ed nodded.

“All right, Double D.” he said softly. “I’ll take care of it for you.”

“Thank you, Ed.” Edd said handing the vial over to Ed. “Do not let anyone else know you have it or that I gave it to you.”

Ed nodded again. He looked at the tiny dials with letters on them. He shook his head.

“How will I figure out the answer if I don’t have a riddle?”

“Matt will tell you.” 

Ed looked at Double D as Edd went over to his garden and began moving dirt from around his succulents. The taller man bit his lower lip.

“Matt?”

“Marie’s older brother.”

“Oh!”

He waited while Edd lifted a glass vial from his garden. 

“Is that. . .your. . .stuff!?”

Edd smiled and looked back at Ed. 

“Yes. Aged a bit, but still good I am sure.”

“The way you made it? Probably better with age.” Ed said. “But, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“If no one is gonna know I have your puzzle, how is Matt going to give me the clue?”

“He won’t know it is a riddle. It is only something you could know. When he says what he does you will know instantly.” Edd said when he removed the amber vial from inside the glass vial. “Trust me, Ed. You will not need to worry.”

“I trust you, Double D.” Ed said assured. “I know you know what to do.”

He smiled.

“Are you going to trip and go to the concert?”

“Marie wanted to. . .so I agreed to pull mine out.” Edd answered. “Thank you very much for never telling her who had given it to you.”

Ed blushed. 

“I would never tell someone something you had asked me to keep secret.”

“That is why I trust you completely.”

Ed looked down at his friend, surprised, when Edd gently kissed the side of his face. He stared, wide eyed, while Double D pondered.

“Double D?”

“Ed, I know it is a lot to ask, but if something were to happen to me. . .would you watch out for Marie.”

Ed did not hesitate or ask as he slid his arm around Edd’s waist. He stared down at the shorter man intently. 

“Edd, you don’t even gotta ask me that question.” he said softly. “I would do anything you asked me to do. . .without question.”

Edd smiled.

“Is that a yes?”

Ed smiled back 

“Yes.”

Ed held Edd close and put his head against the shorter man’s. He winced as he stared at the opposite side of the room. His gut told him something was up but he couldn’t grasp what it was. He looked down at the vial in his hand before squeezing Edd and setting him back.

“Don’t worry, Ed. It will be all right.”

Double D’s voice brought him back to himself and Ed shook his head.

“I trust you.”

Edd smiled and moved back to his book bag. He slid the vial of acid into his bag and looked at Ed. 

“Did you want me to wait for you?”

Ed shook his head.

“May went over to Nazz’s house to get ready.” he answered. “They are coming over after to pick me up. I will see you at AQUA.”

Edd nodded. 

“I am going to stay with Marie at her house tonight. I left a note for your Mom.”

Ed nodded. 

“Thanks. She worries about you.”

“I know. It must run in the family.”

Ed blushed.

“I will be going back to Marie’s, then.” Edd said finally. “We are riding together in my car.”

“Okay. See you soon, Double D.” Ed said happily.

“Ed?”

“Yeah, Double D?”

“You may call me ‘Eddward’ if you like.”

Ed stared at Double D like he’d been hit with a truck. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped slightly. It was understood that the hierarchy of names was stringent in its rules. Ed had gotten to the point in his life where he’d almost forgotten Edd’s real name was Eddward.

“For real?”

Edd smiled and nodded. 

“Yes. For real.”

He wrapped his arms around Ed when the taller man came back and swept him up in a hug. He squeezed gently when Ed kissed the side of his head.

“Thanks. . .Eddward.” Ed said softly, trying the name out. “That means a lot to me.”

“I can see that.”

Ed smiled and gently set Edd back on the ground.

“I’ve always wanted the privilege.” he murmured. “I always got tired of hearing “Ed” or “Edd” and not knowing which one of us it was. I blew a lotta scams cause of that.”

Edd was silent before nodding.

“We both did. You’re welcome.”

Ed gave his friend a final smile and shook his head.

“See you soon, Eddward.”

“Likewise, Ed. Likewise.”


	102. Mother Hen

“Lee! Where are the Neon Barrettes!?”

Lee looked up from where she was holding a repaired closet door for Kenny. She raised an eyebrow and looked at May as the blonde came in looking harried and stressed.

“They should be in the tall cosmetic cubby thing in the bathroom.”

“I checked there and they are gone!” May whined.

Her hair was in curlers and she was parading around in her bra and half an outfit. 

“I don’t know what to tell you then.” Lee offered. “Though you should consider putting on all of your clothes.”

May was going to start whining again when Marie came out of her room with a small box in her hand.

“I’m sorry, May.” Marie said sheepishly. “I used a few of them for the back of my head.”

May gushed thankfully and took the box.

“Thank you, Marie!”

Lee shook her head when May went back to her room.

“She wouldn’t be rushing around trying to get everything done if she came home on time.”

Marie smiled and sat down on the couch. 

“I think that everyone wanted to hang out for a bit with the team.” she mused. “May probably stayed with Ed.”

“I hear it was a helluva game.” Kenny said as he finished putting a guard on the bottom of the closet doors. “That slide tackle may as well have been heard around the world.”

“Everyone already knows about it?” Marie asked, confused.

“A buddy of mine was at the game.” Kenny confirmed. “He told me it was one of the best he’d seen. He said your boyfriend’s tackle was flawless. If he keeps it up he could play for a professional team.”

This interested Marie.

“Really? You think he could?”

“With his skills?” Lee asked incredulously. “If not for his sports affinity then for his genius.”

“Eddward is pretty smart.” Marie conceded. 

She looked at what her sister and Kenny were working on.

“What in the hell are you two doing to the closet?”

“Well, your sister says that you guys throw the front door into the closet pretty often.” Kenny answered, standing up. “Lee thought it would be pretty foolish to replace the door if it is going to be broken again. So, I went ahead and put a piece of Plexiglas on the damaged parts to keep the door from completely breaking.”

“Why didn’t we think of that sooner?” Marie asked thoughtfully. 

“Probably cause none of us cared about it.” Lee answered. “But, since he was here to fix the front door and asked about the closet door, I let him go nuts.”

Marie shrugged and watched Kenny throw tools back into his tool box. She waited a moment before tilting her head to the side and sighing. 

“It’s a trailer in a shitty part of town.” she said softly. “I can see why nobody would care about it.”

“Hey, it may be shitty but it is home.” Lee said firmly. “Show a little respect.”

Marie shook her head and looked up at the clock.

“Eddward is late.”

Lee turned her head and looked out the screen door when a car pulled into the spot where her mother’s normally was. She grinned when Edd shut the engine off and got out.

“Yeah, but he sure does clean up pretty good.”

“What are you talking about?”

Marie stopped when Lee opened the screen door and let Edd into the living room. She was startled by the new clothes and the hat. She looked at him with wide eyes.

“Hey there, Double D.” Lee said, grinning. “You look pretty sharp.”

Edd blushed.

“Thanks, Lee.”

“I was worried Zach would dress you up like a frilly fruitcake.” Lee said, laughing. “He has poor taste in his own clothes. Hey, Kenny, can I shut this door?”

Kenny nodded and tossed the rag he’d been using to clean his hands back into his tool box.

“It certainly does look better than what Zach wears.” he agreed, looking at Edd. “We were getting a bit worried. Thought somethin’ may have happened.”

“I had a small run-in with my mother.” Edd answered softly. “Bill and Nancy had to come and take her back home.”

Lee frowned and Marie shook her head.

“Your mom? I mean, are you okay? Did anything happen?” 

Edd smiled at Marie and shook his head.

“No. I did not give her the opportunity. She was being a nuisance is all.” 

Marie took this at face value for Edd’s sake and let her face relax into a smile. She grinned.

“You do look really good.” she admitted.

This made Edd stand a little straighter. He smiled again and nodded.

“Thank you.”

Marie stood up and grabbed her book bag from the floor where she had left it. 

“You ready to go?”

Edd nodded.

Marie turned her head down the hallway.

“May! I’m leaving! You need anything or a ride or something?”

“NO!” May cried back. “I am riding with Nazz and Ed! See you later!”

Marie shook her head and turned back to Edd.

“Guess it’s you and me, Sock Head.”

She looked up at Lee.

“Thanks for the soup and doing my hair.”

“Any time.” Lee said, grinning. “You goin’ta stay til 4am?”

Marie shook her head.

“Probably not. I’ll be too messed up to drive if I stay too late.”

“Ah. I see.” Lee said, stretching. “In that case, should I set out some food?”

“Nah. I’ll be okay. Eddward is coming back here with me, though. In case Ma comes back and flips a shit when she sees his car.”

Lee shook her head.

“Ma is up with Tony in Chicago. Not quite sure what they’re doing there, but it sounded like they wouldn’t be back until tomorrow, so you should be fine. I won’t tattle.”

“Thanks, Lee. See you later. Nice to see you again, Kenny.”

“Likewise, Squirt.” Kenny said jovially. “Try not to party too hard.”

“No promises.” Marie answered, taking Edd’s hand.

When the door had closed behind them, Lee smiled at Kenny.

“Take a load off. I gotta help May with her hair next. I’ll be back in a few. Help yourself to whatever I have layin’ around.”

“Much obliged, LeeAnn.” Kenny answered. “I’ll wait here.”

“LEE!! MY HAIR WON’T CURL!!!”

“As if on cue.” Lee said aloud. “Am I a hair gypsy or what?”

“LEE!!”

“Coming, May! Keep your pants on!”


	103. Dr. Christoper Michaels

The air was bitter and cold. Wind blew snow through alleyways and streets. The lights were dismal behind grey clouds of silence and cultural depression. The stone and steel landmarks of a large city sat quietly huddled against the storm.

Inside one of these buildings warm reddish light poured from a bulb above a figure tied to a metal chair. It was symbolic of every American cop and Saw movie ever made. Muscles flexed in the light and blood painted the ground. Two tall, dark figures loomed around this figure.

“Who do you work for?”

It was a gruff, Russian laced question. The accent was native and deep. The sound was resonant against the otherwise barren concrete.

The figure remained silent.

“I said, WHO do you WORK for!?”

The figure’s face moved to the right when a meaty fist slammed into it. Blood splattered against the floor like a Jackson Pollock painting. Still, the figure did not answer.

A tall, thin man in a crisp, white shirt came into the light. He had his sleeves rolled up and his tie tucked into the front of his shirt. His eyes were a piercing blue green and his hair was jet black. His face was devoid of mercy. In his hand was a handgun.

“The man asked you a question, Diego.” the man whispered. “You speak boorish English, too, so you should understand each other quite well!”

His voice was calm and calculating. There wasn’t emotion behind the words. It was strictly business.

The other man, a huge, broad shouldered brute, glared at the smaller man.

“Who you calling boorish?” he said heatedly. “I break you like stick.”

“Then your boss will be frightfully disappointed with his purchase, won’t he.” the thinner man said, disinterested. “Focus on the task at hand, Christov.”

He turned back to the figure tied in the chair and pulled his gun back thoughtfully. 

“You may as well drop the façade, Diego. You know who I am and I certainly know who you are. Why don’t you confirm what I know already for the nice Russian brute. Otherwise, I am going to have to drag your wife and children into it.”

The figure’s head shot up and it pulled against the restraints. Tan, sweating skin glistened under the interrogation light. Hateful, brown eyes glared.

“Stay AWAY FROM THEM.”

His voice was slurred from missing teeth and a fractured jaw. His accent was heavy.

The tall, thin man smiled. 

“Who sent you this time, Diego?” he asked menacingly. “Was it the She-Bitch I’ve seen skirting around here lately?”

Diego Venice laughed and looked at the man in front of him.

“You may be a doctor but you haven’t got a bit of sense in you!”

The thin man glared and lifted his gun again.

“Then, please, educate me.”

“You fuckin’ know who sent me, you piece of shit.” Diego snarled. “Sooner or later there will be no where you can go where he won’t know. He will close in on you this time, Michaels. He will break you.”

Dr. Christopher Michaels pulled the gun back and smiled. His teeth were sharp and blindingly white. His smile was sinister. 

“Was that so hard, Diego? That is an interesting theory, too. Did you come to that conclusion by yourself or are you rehashing spit from the Old Man’s mouth?”

Diego glared.

“You think you are fuckin’ invincible.” he hissed. “You are in for a rude awakening.”

“No, what I am in for is a migraine.” Chris said hatefully. “As if my life weren’t hard enough, I find that I have Tony’s men all over me. Worse, I don’t know what I could have possibly done to warrant such a hit. 

“Then, I have a moment to myself when I think that my detestable family might have had something to do with it.”

He glared.

“You have kids, right, Diego? Of course you do. Three daughters and a son. . .tell me. . .when they are despicable little brats do you discipline them?”

Diego was caught off guard. He stared, confused, before glaring again.

“Children shouldn’t be brats or need disciplining.” he remarked softly. “You should love them for being who they are.”

Chris snorted.

“Spoken like a true family man, Diego. What lies do you tell them about your profession?”

“What lies do you tell your son?”

Chris smirked.

“Ah, so he is at the heart of all this.” he said when Diego looked at the floor. “Just when I thought I had gotten that thorn out of my side it returns to me. I should have known the minute I saw Gregory that he would figure it out. My son may be detestable but he has my genes. It is hard to put one over on him.”

“Yet here you are.” Diego hissed. “If you know who sent me then you know why I was sent.”

“Yes, and you failed.” Chris said hatefully. “How many of you do I need to ship back in boxes before he learns I am not to be trifled with. Sooner or later I am going to kill something he cares about.”

“By the time you get around to that, Chris, you will be dead.” Diego murmured. 

He looked up, brown eyes shining. 

“The Old Man has his own reasons for coming after you. Maybe if you had treated your son better you wouldn’t be in this position.”

“What position?” Chris asked.

“The one where you get fucked by your own, maniacal genius.”

The bigger man cried out in Russian when Chris pulled the trigger on his gun. A clean bullet hole went through Diego’s skull as the body slumped forward. 

“Why do that!? He talk!” the Russian asked.

“Worthless.” Chris hissed hatefully. “He wouldn’t have said anything worth noting. No. The only bit of information he provided was enough for me to know what I need to do.”

“Eh? How so?”

Chris looked behind him at a large laboratory full of equipment and supplies. He watched several computers trying to calculate a specimen of Uranium’s half-life at current speed. The numbers did not make sense. There was no way for an element to work backward. How could he be losing more power than he put in? 

It defied physics.

“Doctor?”

“Christov, I need to go back to the United States.” Chris said suddenly. “If this pile of filth was worth anything, he was worth it for telling me who was behind the sabotage on my work.”

“Sabotage? You think boss will buy that?” Christov asked incredulously. “Thin ice, my friend.”

“I am well aware of that, thank you.” Chris said coldly. “But if our boss wants his final product he is going to have to help me capture the brat responsible for fucking with it in the first place.”

Christov looked at Diego before looking at Chris again.

“He mention you had a son. Did son do this?”

“I have reason to believe he did now.” Chris answered. “As if he hadn’t embarrassed me enough. To think he had the unmitigated gall to do this!”

Christov flinched when Chris launched something against the far wall.

“WORTHLESS!”

“Then we go and get the boy. Make him fix it.”

“It won’t be that easy, Christov.” Chris sneered. “If that wretched daughter of Antonio’s is following me then Gregory has gone to Antonio and told him about my son. Had I known Eddward was going to be such a detestable pain in my ass I would have smothered him to death when he was a child. At the time it would have been a waste.”

“I explain to the Boss what happened.” Christov said carefully. “Smooth it over. Tell him spy was Antonio’s. That will make him happy. Rivalry, you know. Will make arrangements to bring boy to Russia.”

“No, Christov.” Chris said softly. “I will go and fetch him myself. You may accompany me or he may send someone else. I do not care. But I will be going and getting that putrid gene cesspool I call my son myself.”

“Will talk to Boss. What you want me to do with body?” Christov asked, pointing to Diego.

“Leave it at the old hotel at the end of Pirogova.” Chris said heatedly. “Tresea is sure to find it there.” 

“Da. And you?” Christov asked, hauling Diego’s body up.

“I will be here trying to come up with a solution.” Chris answered. “Let me know the minute there is a resolution.”

Christov nodded and left the room. 

Chris Michaels glared at the equipment in his makeshift lab. It wasn’t the most technologically gifted lab he’d ever work in, but it would do. 

He had heard in passing that his wife was making a spectacle of herself back in the States. She had been given extended leave due to psychiatric distress. He had been notified because she was on his insurance.

“Must be where our son gets it.” Chris muttered. “It certainly isn’t in my family.”

He frowned.

He knew his son was resentful. He had gathered that much from the dislocated jaw. What he did not know was that his son was much more competent than he let on. Granted, he knew that Eddward was brilliant. He had done well to get that to stick in his offspring. Still, this level of nuclear physics was astounding. 

“Just goes to show it is possible to breed the perfect offspring.” Chris said coldly. “You just cannot predict what stresses it will go under in the real world.”

Such hatred was not common for his son. His son may have a vengeful streak, but it wasn’t bred into him. He was weak. Such a sudden hatred must have boiled from something other than his son’s loathing of his family.

But where?

Chris’ eyes become dark, aqua slits as he remembered the brief stint his son had, had with a girl from school. The face and the image came back to him. He remembered that his wife had mentioned her hatred of the young woman. Honestly, the girl had better looks and better demeanor than his wife.

He had attributed it to jealousy after he caught his wife molesting their son.

The relationship ended abruptly. Come to think of it, his son’s attitude declined sharply thereafter. He hadn’t given it much thought until just this moment, but Eddward had shown signs of a breakdown long before he was admitted to the hospital.

“Could it be that this girl is something you want to protect, Eddward?” Chris mused. 

His wife had told him before he left that “that girl” was back and had gone to the hospital where Eddward was. She had been irate to the point of annoyance. 

If he remembered the story correctly, and he believed he did, then this was the same girl that had the crazed, drug deluded gunman as a father. Yes. Isabella Kanker was her mother’s name. She was married to one of Tony’s men. He had a nasty cocaine habit. Nearly killed their daughter. Put a gun to her head. 

Chris smirked hatefully.

That was the connection.

It was dumb luck that Gregory Marius had been assigned to Eddward’s case. It wasn’t because he was still affiliated with Antonio Eukaipia. It was because he had been doing his job. 

No. The reason Tony Eukaipia was involved was because his family was involved. 

“You have put yourself in a very actionable position, Eddward.” Chris said softly. “You have put everything you care about in danger. And for what? Revenge? Hate? It will cost you dearly in the end, son. Dearly.

“You should have thought harder before messing with my passion. Now, I am going to take everything from you.

“Everything.”


	104. We're Going to Light It Up Like Starlight

“Dubstep! Double D! Bout time!”

Edd thanked the man standing by the door to the AQUA Tank Club and Bar. He hesitantly followed Marie to where Eddy was standing by a tall guy on the dance floor. 

“Unlike some people, Eddy, we had to go home and change.” Marie said playfully.

Eddy grinned and fluffed the collar of his purple shirt. Several, silver chains jingled around his neck.

“Hey, Dub, some people are just born with good looks.”

“Hey! Dubstep! How you been, my girl!”

Marie laughed when the taller guy hugged her and set her back. He had playful, hazel eyes and long, shaggy brown hair. He wore jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. 

“Hey, Charlie. How are you?”

“I am thrilled about hearing Peach Creek win the Classic!” Charlie Mintz said happily. “This place is going to be packed tonight! Nice hair by the way! Love the glow sticks.”

“Thanks.” Marie said, blushing. “Hey! Speaking of the Classic, this guy is the MVP!”

Edd blushed when Marie pulled him forward between her and Eddy. He stared awkwardly when Charlie drew in his breath excitedly.

“The badass with the mean tackle, huh!?” Charlie asked. “Damn, son. . .it’s a pleasure to meet you! You hang out with the Dubstep and Jawbreaker here?”

“He’s the one that created my setup.” Eddy said proudly. “He’s a genius.”

“I wouldn’t say that, Eddy.” Edd bemoaned. “I am just good at it.”

Marie smiled.

“And he dates the Dubstep.”

Charlie grinned.

“I suppose he’s the lucky one, then.”

He shook Edd’s hand and nodded.

“I’m Charlie and this is my place. Anything you need you just let me or one of my staff know. If you are in with Dubstep and JB then you’re family. Say, JB and I were discussing some trouble we were having with the overhead lighting system. We cannot get the electronic boards I have to sync up with his. 

“You think you could help us take a look?”

“Sure. I can try.” Edd offered.

“Excellent! Say, Dubstep, the Cheshire and your costume stuff is behind the stage. Sorry I don’t have that room done up for you guys yet.” Charlie said sheepishly. “But, at least I hung up a few curtains to make a dressing area for you!”

“I appreciate the effort, Charlie.” Marie answered. “Did you get the permits?”

Charlie lifted a clipboard he’d had in his hands. 

“Right here. Approved and everything.”

“Right on.” Marie answered. “I am going to the back. You guys will be okay?”

“Leave it to the boys, Dubstep.” Eddy answered. 

Marie smiled and kissed Edd on the side of the face.

“See you at eight!” 

Edd looked confused.

Eddy grinned.

“Dubstep and the Rave Sisters open up my act. They will make the intro and I will spin for about an hour. At ten we are going to do the solo!”

“And it is already six!” Charlie moaned. “We gotta get the lights working!”

Edd smiled faintly.

“Eight, then.” he said softly.

Marie smiled and walked across the floor. She walked up a shallow set of stairs and disappeared behind a shimmering aqua coloured curtain. Large projection screens were displaying images of bubbling water and mermaids. A disco ball above the dance floor sent patches of light skidding across the floors and wall. 

The dance floor was designed to look like an aquarium. It had clear blocks of glass that had lights in them. The blocks had dyed resin in them that had bubbles. There were several rows of coloured lights around and on the dance floor. Around the balconies, upper deck and the lounge there were hanging crystals, bubbles and lights. 

Closer to the bar there was an actual aquarium with real fish in it. In all the time Marie had DJ’ed with Eddy, it was the only thing remotely to do with the reason behind the name. Still, the bar had a nice vibe and great acoustics when the crowd was right.

Marie smiled when she moved within the narrow space behind the projection screen and turquoise curtains. She noted that thick, dark curtains had been strung up on either side of the backstage area. When she pulled one of them aside and stepped into the enclosed space she was pleasantly surprised. Nestled in the center of backstage was a narrow dressing tent with dark curtains. 

“It’s not an entire room but it will do.” she said softly.

Marie walked over to where a large, gold hula hoop was sitting along the back wall. Next to it were the hula hoops that Nazz used and several glow sticks that were the size of batons. Her sister could do amazing things with baton.

“Well, old girl. . .we gotta dress to impress.” Marie murmured, touching the metal hoop. 

The Cheshire was a behemoth. In terms of hula hoops it barely classified as recreational. The hoop weighed a significant amount and could not easily be swung around the hips. Five, individual brass chambers contained cartridges that, when lit, created exotic coloured flames and smoke.

She had performed several, successful acts with the Cheshire. Her most memorable was the Summer Beach Blast at Sunny River Drive. That had been epic.

Marie smiled and closed her eyes.

It wouldn’t be the first time she handled the fire monster while tripping harder than Jimi Hendrix at Woodstock.

This time, though, there would be a special twist.

Marie took a deep breath.

“There’s a first time for everything.” she whispered.

She opened her eyes.

“Tonight’s this first.”


	105. AQUA

Edd smiled and swayed back and forth with the beat of the music. The lights were casting pleasant contrasts and melting puddles in his vision. The acid was working its way up to peaking point. 

Since he knew the effects of his creation, he wasn’t worried about having a bad trip. Despite being around strangers and being congratulated a thousand times, Eddward Michaels was genuinely happy.

He looked through the crowds to where Eddy was arguing with another DJ about the board setup. He looked up at the lights where several other club employees were fixing a light board that had been blown. He frowned.

He’d worked hard to get that one working.

“Eddward!”

Edd turned his head and smiled when Ed came thundering through the crowd with several of the other soccer team players behind him. The crowds parted to let them through before thronging back together on the dance floor like a living mass of electronica infused paramecium. 

“Ed! I was worried that you, May and Nazz weren’t going to make it. Eddy and Marie were getting worried.”

Edd watched two, harried young ladies sprint along the bar area and to the back of the stage while Ed put a hand at the back of his head.

“It was actually May’s fault.” Ed answered. “She couldn’t find her costume. . .and then she remembered she left it here.”

Edd smiled.

“I am sure it will be fine.” he said aloud.

He looked around.

“Is it always this crowded?”

“On nights when Eddy plays with the Rave Sisters?” Ed asked back. “Yes.”

Edd smiled.

It made him feel proud to have a girlfriend that was so popular. 

He turned to the stage when the lights dimmed and fog spread out over the stage and dance floor. He looked up when a familiar voice spoke over the microphone.

“Mermaids and Gentlefish, beautiful creatures large and small, my name is Dubstep Delilah and I am here to WELCOME you to AQUA CLUB AND BAR!”

Edd started when a large, pink cloud of smoke welcomed Marie onto the stage to an onslaught of cheering and cat-calls. He felt himself blushing when Marie waved and blew a kiss to her fans. Glitter fell off of her long, black gloves. There were slip covers over the sleeves that had heart patches sewn onto them.

Pink and green glitter drifted in the fog swirling around large, tall platform Lolita shoes. A short, puffy hoop skirt was done up in black, pink and purple ribbons with green, neon tights beneath. A pair of goggles was around Marie’s neck and there were several glow sticks around her waist on a silver accent belt.

“I am just ONE piece of the trio known to you as the RAVE SISTERS! May I present the Dueling Duo of my band, RAVE SISTER MAYBELINE and RAVE SISTER ROXETTE!”

Ed cheered loudly when green and yellow smoke preceded large glow hoops and sticks being juggled and tossed across the stage behind Marie. He whistled when May caught a hoop while tossing a stick back at Nazz. 

May’s costume was free flowing. It was longer than Marie’s due to May’s pear shape. May’s hair was curled and braided with barrettes and neon flowers. It was left down and long. Her corset accented her ample chest and her skirt was long and cut into three, separate pieces all the way to the waist. 

Nazz’s costume rivaled Marie’s for best Lolita. Nazz’s hair was dried up in a bohemian style with dirty curls, feathers and glitter. She had on several of her favourite necklaces and wore a corset with a small, frill skirt. She had fishnet stockings and high, platform boots. 

“And now, for a man who needs little introduction because he leaves such a taste in your mouth you are going to be savouring the flavor for days. . .the one, the only, DJ JAWBREAKER!”

The amplifiers and the lights all came up as Eddy came up to the boards. The crowds cheered around Edd and Ed. The experience was exhilarating. Edd was positive he would have been excited had he been completely sober; but being half way to the stars wasn’t bad either.

The music was a blend of dance pop and electronica. Like a jawbreaker, Eddy came in hard and just kept working the layers of the board. He pushed his equipment as hard and fast as he could. It was the reason he and Double D had worked together in the first place.

Eddy was going through so many computer motherboards that he needed assistance building a computer that didn’t fry when he tried to spin.

Edd was enjoying moving to the beat and letting his body sway when another body violently slammed into his. He stumbled forward into a couple of his teammates who instantly turned around. He felt Ed’s shadow behind him when the loveable giant confronted the offender.

Ed glared at an equally tall, chestnut haired young man with piercing blue eyes. His green eyes were narrowed dangerously and his nostrils were flared out. His hands clenched into fists.

“What was that for, Randy?”

The other man shrugged, the shoulders of his Varsity jacket moving with him. 

“What’re you talking about, Squash for Brains!? So the genius tripped! It automatically makes it MY fault cause I’m standin’ here!?”

Ed grabbed Randy by his shirt collar causing the other, two men beside Randy to step forward. 

“He didn’t trip.” he hissed.

“Let go of me, retard.” Randy hissed. “Or a stumble will be the least of your worries.”

“Ed, Ed, forget it. I am fine! Really! It is okay!”

Ed’s face cleared when Edd touched his arm and pulled gently. He looked down at his friend carefully before turning back to Randy hatefully. He made a point to shove the football player back, sneering.

“Come near Double D again and you will have more to worry about than a stumble.”

As if to prove a point, several members of the Peach Creek Soccer team turned around to corral Edd within their ranks. With Ed as their leader, they did look like a well-organised group of thugs.

Edd blushed, embarrassed.

Randy, sensing he would be outnumbered, backed down and frowned.

“Let’s go, guys.”

Ed waited until the three football players had disappeared into the crowd before relaxing back. He turned to Double D worriedly.

“Are you all right, Eddward? Did he hurt you?”

Edd shook his head.

“No, I think Sam and David broke my fall.”

He smiled when a taller, darker skinned boy spun his hat around and nodded.

“Can’t have our star player out with a shoulder injury!”

“What the fuck is Randy doing here anyway?” the other player asked curiously. “I have never seen any of the football players here.”

Edd felt the nervousness at the edge of his consciousness. He had to keep it muted because of the acid, but it was there. The sense of being followed was eerie.

Ed apparently had the same idea and frowned.

“They must be following Eddward or Marie for Kevin.” 

“Sick fucks.” Sam said disgustedly.

Edd looked up at Ed when the taller man put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry. Eddward will be okay. . .Marie, too. Kevin will have to try harder than that, right?”

David grinned.

“For sure.”

Edd smiled warmly.

He truly had wonderful friends.

“Thank you all so much.”

“Hey! Is everything okay!?”

The boys turned when Marie came up to them with Nazz and May behind her. Edd blushed crimson and Ed grinned.

“Your new corset worked out great, Nazz.” Ed said aloud. “I still think you should have let me make the top hat to go with it. . .and a little cane.”

“You know, I wasn’t really into it before, but the more you say it, the more I think we could do something totally awesome with it!” Nazz answered, laughing. “Like, a far out glow stick cane with sparkles or whatever.”

“You made Nazz’s outfit!?” Sam asked, looking at his teammate.

Ed grinned.

“Sure did. I took a design class last semester and it turns out I have a real talent for it. The teacher lets me work in there during free periods and study hall. I have created lots of things. This year they are going to let me help make costumes for the school play.

“Nazz wanted to try something a little Moulin Rouge for today.”

“You certainly hit the time period.” David agreed.

Nazz smiled.

“I noticed Randy over here.” she said seriously. “Did he do anything?”

“He shoved Double D.” Ed answered softly. “But he’s okay.”

“Shoved you?” Marie asked. “Why?”

“To be an asshole.” David answered irritably. “Because his fucking butt buddy got thrown in the slammer.”

He looked at Sam indignantly when his friend punched him in the arm. He whined incoherently until Sam hissed and jerked his head at Marie. David blushed and put a hand on the back of his head.

“Oh! Ah. . .sorry, Marie. . .I didn’t. . .mean to insult you. . .”

Marie smiled.

“You didn’t. It’s okay.”

She looked at Edd and winked.

“Got my rock candy?”

“You are going to do that while you are performing?”

Marie laughed when Edd’s voice raised an octave. She shook her head and kissed his cheek. 

“My best performances are when I am tripping the light fantastic.” she breathed against his ear. “Your eyes are as big as dinner plates. C’mon. . .share. . .Nazz and May are already riding Molly.”

Edd hesitated, his hand near his pants pocket. He was startled when May leaned over Marie’s shoulder, laughing. His eyes were wide when May’s lips pressed against his and she playfully shoved his shoulder.

“C’mon, Sock Head!” May laughed, her cheeks rosy. “Some of Mar’s best work’s been when she’s stoned out of her mind.”

Marie blushed and shoved her sister back, embarrassed.

“Jesus, May. . .”

She looked at Edd helplessly and smiled sheepishly. 

“She gets. . .a little. . .crazy when she’s high.”

Ed smiled when May laughed and kissed the side of Marie’s face before whirling into Nazz’s arms and kissing her. 

“She’s harmless.” he murmured. “If anything, the world could use more of her kind.” 

Edd heard the genuineness in Ed’s voice. His friend meant what he said. He carefully slid his hand into his cargo pocket and pulled out a small, glass vile he had brought with him. He uncorked it and let the sugar cube inside fall to his palm. He smiled faintly and let Marie have it.

“As long as you won’t set yourself ablaze.” he said softly.

“Oh, me? No.” Marie said taking the object from Edd quickly. “Now, my sisters fair or the stage, that is another story.”

She winked and gently kissed his lips.

Edd enjoyed the sensation of her fingertips sliding across his skin. His cheeks burned in their wake. His eyes were muted and his face was flush when Marie pulled away. He watched her when she absent-mindedly pulled May away from a group of strangers.

“We are going to check our gear before the main event.” Marie said aloud. “Promise you won’t disappear?”

“Where would I go?” Edd laughed.

Marie smiled.

“You may find yourself in a position where you are lost in the moment. When it hits you that you are lost, you may suddenly realise that you have lost track of time, too.” Marie said mysteriously. “Just be back here when Eddy drops the beat, okay?”

Edd looked at Marie strangely.

May laughed and gleefully hitched Marie higher up on her back when her older sister requested a piggy back ride. Being almost six feet tall had advantages and disadvantages. During Volleyball season, she was unstoppable. 

“Go with the flow, Double D!” 

Nazz smiled after Marie when May took off into the crowd with her. She looked at Ed and Edd and nodded.

“There is never a rainy day that May hasn’t made sunny.” she said softly. “With so much at stake and so much gone by it hardly seems real to be standing at the edge of glory. Stranger still that we have yet to cross into the unknown.” 

Nazz smiled again and followed her girlfriends into the crowds of cheering people. 

Edd was silent for a long time before Ed put his hand on his shoulder. The smaller man looked up at his friend. He was surprised when he saw evident pain in Ed’s eyes. He could see a bright, red flush working its way across Ed’s neck and face.

“Ed? Ed, what’s wrong?”


	106. The Guardian

Ed snapped back like he’d been bitten. He looked at Edd confused before pulling his hand back and smiling uneasily. The side of his face looked swollen. It made him look lopsided. He shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Double D.” he said nervously. “I didn’t realise I had done that.”

His voice was slurred.

Edd winced.

“Ed?”

“Hey, Big Guy? You okay?”

Sam looked at Ed concerned. Several other teammates turned before a short, blonde haired boy with bright, blue eyes shoved Sam out of the way.

“What the. . .”

Edd gasped when the smaller boy injected Ed in the arm with a small, red pen.

“Epinephrine?” 

The boy turned and looked at Edd, frowning.

“Shellfish.” he said aloud. “Ed is allergic! He was having an allergic reaction! Didn’t any of you notice!?”

“Danny. . .it’s. . .okay. . .don’t. . .”

The smaller boy turned, frowning, when Ed regained his breath and smiled half-heartedly. Sweat was beaded up at the taller man’s temple and his body was bent over slightly. The swelling stopped where it was and began to slowly retreat. His eyes were clear and bright again.

He happily petted the boy’s head.

“Good thing I gave you my spare pen, huh, Danny Boy?”

Daniel Krause scowled, but allowed Ed this special privilege. For Ed, he’d do anything. He loved Ed. Ed had shielded him from a lot in Middle School, and much more in Freshman year. If holding an Epi-Pen kept him close by, then it was all he needed.

“Where in the hell did you get a hold of shellfish, Lumpy!?” David asked incredulously. “You’ve been standing with us for the past half. . .”

He stopped mid-sentence and looked at Sam.

Both glared.

“Randy.”

Edd was shaken.

“What?”

“Randy must have had something on him.” David answered. “That’s the only explanation!” 

“That is ridiculous.” Edd said beside himself. “We are in a building full of people. Ed could have come into contact with anyone that has had contact with shellfish. Nazz, Marie or even May could have come into contact with it.

“Assuming it was Randy just because of the altercation is jumping to conclusions.”

Before Edd had fully finished speaking, Daniel’s scowl had turned into an acidic, morbid frown. Without warning, he turned the taller man around and slammed his fist into the side of Double D’s face as hard as he could.

There was a moment when there was nothing but a loud humming in his ears. There was this bang and it echoed until it faded into the distance. His arms must have instinctually come up to protect his head. He could taste the iron in his mouth. Lights swam in his vision until his body came to rest on the floor.

“HEY! HEY!”

Ed lifted Daniel completely off the floor and held him away from Edd while Sam and David helped Double D. The tallest of the Bombardiers looked at his teammate, hurt.

“Danny, why’d you hit Double D?”

“Because he’s a fucking asshole.”

Daniel looked at Ed, defeated. His blue eyes were wet with the onset of tears. He glared.

“He treats you like you are an indentured servant! He doesn’t see how special you are! He doesn’t care about you! If he did, how come he didn’t see you were having an attack!? How come he drags you into his mess!?”

Ed frowned.

“He doesn’t. . .treat me any way. . .I don’t want to be treated.” he said gently. “And, I did not want my friends. . .to realise how bad my allergy had become. . .that’s why I gave you the Epi-Pen. . .because we are good friends, too, Danny.”

Daniel looked at Ed when his teammate carefully set him on the ground. 

Ed was silent for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

“Eddward’s life hasn’t been perfect either.” he said softly. “If I could spare him just a little pain, I will have done something.”

Daniel was surprised by the sincerity and the genuineness in Ed’s voice. The humility sparked a sense of injustice in him.

“You would prefer to be treated this way?”

Ed smiled.

“You are a good friend, Danny; but friends like Eddy and Eddward only come once a lifetime. . . and when no one wanted me, they did. It isn’t Double D’s fault. Don’t blame him, Danny. I got involved because I wanted to. . .not because he dragged me anywhere.”

Danny waited a few seconds before glaring and shoving Ed back.

“Stupid.” he barked. “STUPID!”

Ed watched his younger teammate storm through the crowd before bowing his head.

Life shouldn’t have to be so complicated.

“Ed, he’s bleeding pretty good.”


	107. Back Stall Romance

Ed snapped back to the present and went to where several of his other teammates were trying to stop the blood coming from Double D’s nose and mouth. He carefully pulled a hanky from his jacket pocket and knelt down beside his friend.

“I’m sorry, Eddward.” he breathed. “I would have never imagined Danny had it in him.”

Edd half-smiled and leaned against Ed for support as his taller friend hauled him to his feet.

Ed looked at Sam and David.

“If Marie asks where we are, just tell them we had a bit of a scuffle with some crawfish. . .and Double D got clawed in the process. We’ll be back as soon as I can get the nose bleed to stop.”

“Good luck with that.” Sam said nodding sarcastically.

“Yeah, last time Sock Head was bleeding from the nose it took Coach two boxes of gauze to get it to stop.” David agreed.

Edd scowled as best he could before Ed carefully pulled him through the crowd toward the restroom. 

The lights were dimmer and the walls a muted blue grey inside the small, five stall bathroom. Someone held the door and let Ed inside. Several people were either on cell phones in front of the sinks, illegally smoking or using the urinals so Ed carefully eased Double D forward toward the back stall.

Ed pushed the door open, let Edd in before lumbering in behind him. He locked the door and firmly put his weight against it. He sighed and looked at Edd sympathetically.

“Let me see.”

Edd let his friend take the hanky and remove it from his face. He hadn’t realised how gentle and deliberate Ed’s hands were. In the past, Ed had always been forceful, hazardous and frightfully hasty with all of his movements. Over the years, he had slowed down and begun to appreciate the movements he made.

Ed smiled and carefully folded the piece of fabric over.

“That’s not too bad at all. The dark made it worse than it was.” he said softly. 

He wiped the blood away from Edd’s lips and pressed the hanky to his nose. He carefully pushed Double D’s hair behind his ear and smiled again. To be in the service of others made him happy. 

“Ed. . .do I hurt you?”

Ed was startled by the hoarseness of Double D’s voice. He stared at his friend, frightened for a moment.

“Hurt me?”

Edd was morose. He pulled Ed’s hand from his face. His other hand absently pulled his hat from his head. His scar was muted in the dim light above. The voices in the bathroom were a pallid backdrop.

“You have always been so kind and understanding.” he breathed. “You have never asked for anything in return and I have never given you anything. I know why Daniel hit me. I know why he feels so hurt and angry.

“He cares about you. . .I’ve known about it. . .who doesn’t! That kid would do anything for you! And I can spend as much time as I want with you. . .”

Edd looked at Ed with tears in his eyes.

“That must hurt terribly.” he whispered. “To always serve and never be served.”

Ed shook his head slowly before frantically shaking and grasping the sides of Double D’s face. He was trembling from the rush of adrenaline and the charge of aching, thundering feelings. He pulled Edd into a tight embrace and passionately kissed him.

No one could say he hadn’t been strong. He had held his feelings in check for years. No one had figured out he was bi-sexual for years. Better yet, he had an open-minded girlfriend that was willing to progress with him. You couldn’t say that for most partners. 

What made things different for Ed Schrodt was that he yearned for that feeling of being useful to his partners. He needed to feel like he was purposeful. If he didn’t have purpose, what was the point?

Ed parted from Edd breathlessly. He kept his face close to his partner’s. He could taste the sugar on Double D’s tongue. It made his head spin. He wrapped his arms tighter around Double D’s waist.

“In serving, I am served.”

He leaned his weight harder into the door when Edd pressed into his body. His face lit up a bright crimson and a noise died softly in his throat. He looked at his friend with narrow, pleading eyes.

“Even those who serve deserve to be rewarded for their service.” Edd breathed against Ed’s neck. “Will you not accept my token of gratitude?”

Ed’s breath quickened in his throat when Edd’s fingers slid down the seams of his jacket and around the waistline of his jeans. His body began to tremble. He shook his head and gently scooped up Double D’s fingers in his.

“Eddward, it’s the acid talking.” he whispered into Edd’s ear. “Please. . .”

Edd frowned and leaned back so that he could look at his taller companion in the eye. His green irises contorted in the light causing the moss to shift through hazy agate pools. Ed’s hazel eyes were narrow and on the verge of tears. 

Double D knew he was pushing Ed toward the edge. He knew damn well what he was doing. The acid had nothing to do with the actions he was performing. While acid enhanced many things and shutdown countless other processes, his higher functioning brain power was not one of them.

“Ed, do not belittle my intelligence with a statement that my own creation is causing me to be conflicted about apparent feelings I am having.”

Ed was surprised by the forcefulness in Edd’s voice. He winced and bowed his head.

“Eddward. . .you will regret it.” he breathed. “Don’t ask from me that which you cannot give.” 

Edd was amused.

“You misunderstood Marie.” he said simply.

Before Ed could object, Edd arched his body forward so that his taller partner was pinned to the door behind him. The wood groaned loudly and the neighbor in the stall next door snickered and made a comment about keeping it down.

Another stall down from that, someone vomited. 

Ed gasped for air and lifted his face when he felt lips and teeth against his throat. A soft, subservient whimper passed through tense vocal chords when he brought his hands up to try and separate the two of them.

“Eddward. . .”

He could feel the breath rushing in and out of Ed’s chest. He could feel his rib cage rising up and down frantically beneath his own. Ed had shaved and done his best to look his best for tonight. His skin was smooth and his pulse pounded against pale, bloodied lips.

Edd gently pressed his teeth into a tendon in Ed’s neck and relished the soft cries Ed stifled in his hands. Urged on by the calming effect of the LSD on his usually over-stressed mind, Edd’s hands slid down Ed’s sides and toward the front of his jeans.

He sighed when Ed roused himself and shook his head. Hands were pulling him away again. Was Ed always this stubborn?

“Double D, stop. You can’t do this. Not. . .to Marie. . .” Ed said firmly, face red and blotchy. “Your happiness is all the thanks I will ever need. You never need to repay me for anything.”

The sounds of the bathroom were all that passed between them for a few moments. Edd’s fingers were wrapped tightly around the collar of Ed’s shirt jacket. His green eyes stared at the graffiti on the walls. He heard loud shouting from the door to the bathroom over Eddy’s music.

Finally, he slowly turned back to Ed.

“I want to, Ed.” he said softly. “That’s. . .what. . .you don’t understand.”

Ed looked at Edd strangely.

“What?”


	108. The Why of "Ed"

Edd looked at his friend painfully. He slowly let his hair out of his ponytail. He heard Ed make a small, faint noise in the back of his throat. This made his stomach jump.

Double D knew that Ed liked his hair as much as Marie did. He’d gotten used to wearing his hair down more often with Ed. He left his hat off more often. He had to admit, it was much better than having to wear the damn thing so much.

“When you kissed me.” Edd breathed. “When you told me how much you had always cared about me that had been true for me, too. I hadn’t realised how true it was. I needed help. I was always so caught up in the stresses of my life that I never stopped and saw what I was doing to those I loved.”

Ed’s eyes narrowed when Double D’s hand slid up the side of his face. He shook his head.

“Eddward, don’t be sorry for what you couldn’t change.” he whispered. “Your parents. . . they didn’t treat you right. . .”

“That aside,” Edd continued, “I always knew I wasn’t normal.”

“You did?” Ed asked, curiously. “When?”

“When I was eleven.”

Ed was silent for a long moment before biting his lip and tilting his head.

“How?”

“I found Hugh Jackman very attractive.” Edd answered honestly. “I thought that if I had to be in Meg Ryan’s position in the movie Kate & Leopold well that would be just fine.”

Ed smiled and put his hands against Edd’s face.

“I’m no Hugh Jackman.”

“That’s okay. I’m no Meg Ryan. . .but you have May, right?”

Ed laughed.

“I doubt Marie would like to be compared to Hugh Jackman either!”

“Nonsense.” Edd replied. “She loved Wolverine.” 

Ed smiled again and lifted his hands to touch Edd’s hair. His fingers hesitated on the long, silky strands. He could feel his partner’s smart, cat-like gaze on him.

“It’s all right, Ed. You don’t have to worry about touching me. It doesn’t hurt.”

Ed swallowed hard and kept his hands exactly where they were. He trembled when the stall door next to them slammed shut. His knees were starting to feel weak.

“It. . .isn’t. . .that.” he whispered.

Edd looked down. The scar across his skull was partially hidden by his hair when his head bowed forward. 

“Is it because of how it looks?” he asked softly. “I know it is grotesque. I hate it. Every time I see or feel it. . .every time I have to put on that stupid hat. . .it reminds me that I am different. I am an outcast for a reason.”

Edd gasped softly and looked up at Ed when the taller man forcefully pulled the smaller man’s face upward. Green eyes stared into mellow hazel. There was a sudden, piercing heat in his groin when Ed stared at him. It felt like it would swell into a burning fire.

“You are beautiful.” Ed breathed. “Every part of you. . .is. . .beautiful.”

Edd’s face erupted into a fierce blush when the taller man pulled him flush against his front and buried his nose in his hair. He felt his stomach twist with hormones, excitement and acid. He allowed Ed to pull his body closer so that their groins were touching. To accomplish the feat, Edd was practically on the loveable giant’s lap.

“I never want to hurt you, Eddward.” Ed breathed against Edd’s ear. “I never want to make you feel like you have to give me this part of you. You could never make me leave. . .never make me unhappy or sad. . .I will always love you. . .I will always protect you. . .and whatever you love and protect. . .that’s what I love and protect, too.”

Edd’s eyes filled with tears. He couldn’t explain why. Maybe it was the sound of Ed’s voice. Maybe it was the unspoiled sweetness and sincerity in his words. Maybe it was because deep down in his heart, Eddward Michaels believed every, single thing Ed Schrodt was saying.

“Shh. . .”

Ed gently put his lips over Double D’s and softly kissed him. He swallowed the cries and carefully wiped the tears away from Edd’s cheeks. He slowly parted from the smaller man and looked at him earnestly.

“It wasn’t about the scar, Double D.” he said gently. “To. . .be able to see you without the hat. . . for you to be that comfortable and safe around me. . .I know that is a privilege. It is an honor. I take pride in that.

“To be able to run my fingers through your hair. . .”

Edd felt Ed shudder beneath his legs. This only encouraged the fire to spread to his inner thighs. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Ed’s neck. Sensing his partner’s distress, Ed pulled Edd closer and arched his hips forward.

Their breaths mingled together as their foreheads touched. They stared at the firm, round bulges pressing against one another beneath their waists. Fingernails dug into flesh.

“. . .to cross that line means that I can never go back.”

Edd looked up at Ed as the giant spoke seriously and softly. His voice was almost sad and dangerous. Ed’s eyes met Edd’s.

“If you wish to serve me in return, Eddward. . .it can never go back to the way it was.” Ed whispered painfully. “I won’t be able to pretend that I do not care for you. . .”

Edd was silent.

Ed looked down, dismayed.

“I am sorry, Eddward.” he said gently. “It has to be this way. I cannot let you make this choice so easily. Believe me. . .I planned and planned for this moment. . .just in case you were like me; May is okay with my lifestyle. Marie isn’t.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Edd’s voice was firm.

Ed was taken aback.

“She’s always been so taken with you, Eddward.” he said, smiling to regain ground. “She’s never been as fond of me and May hanging out with “others.”

“It is because you insist on hanging out with those intellectually inferior to yourselves. She believes that you both could do much better. Quite frankly, it is hard to argue with her.” Edd answered simply. “If you found a better class of partner, I doubt she would object.”

Ed was startled. He stared, stupidly, for a moment before shaking his head clear.

“You mean. . .Marie hates the people we see because they’re stupid? Not because we sleep with them?”

“Well, sort of.” Edd answered hesitantly. “She doesn’t like them because they take advantage of you and her sister. Whether it be for money or pleasure or even your work as an artist. They don’t do it for your love! If you are going to be with someone, be with them for love.”

Ed smiled faintly.

“Which is why I cannot let you reward me.”

Edd looked horribly confused.

“May and I enjoy the people we see and sleep with because they are those kinds of people.” Ed responded gently. “We are always careful with our health and safety; but as far as one night stands go, that’s all we are looking for most of the time. 

“We enjoy the ride while we’re on it. . .we don’t want to ride forever.”

“What about you and May yourselves!?”

Ed looked down, grinning.

“Relationship at a convenience.” he replied. “We like one another. We get along well and we care for each other. She has helped me with my comic book writing and I have helped her with design and writing fiction. We spend more time working than we do dating or going out.

“We are business partners more or less . . . and we are usually the ones taking advantage of others, Double D; not the other way around.”


	109. On the Wild Side

Edd looked at Ed speechless. This was not the Ed he had known for the past 17 years at all. Granted, he knew Ed could be dark and eerie sometimes, but this was beyond him. It was hard to imagine his loveable, sweet Ed sucking some stranger’s cock for the hell of it.

This only fueled the fire that had not stopped smouldering. 

Edd painfully cursed under his breath and wriggled uncomfortably.

“If it doesn’t matter. . .then why would you deny me?”

“Because you do matter.” Ed answered instantly. “You and Eddy are the two people I would do anything for, Eddward. You, above anyone.”

Edd winced.

This was rejection. It was so strange. He wasn’t used to it because he received it so seldom. It was tearing his heart in half. It was making it beat harder and it hurt to breathe. Why did this hurt so much?

“Eddward. . .”

“Please. . .don’t reject me.”

Ed was surprised when Edd pushed himself out of his arms frantically. He moved quickly to disperse the weight difference and groaned when the smaller man shoved him back against the door. He began to breathe harder when Edd’s hands slid down his front and his smaller teammate fell to his knees in front of him.

No, no, no, no, NO! Stop him. . .STOP HIM. YOU CAN’T LET HIM DO THIS!!! STOP HIM, ED! STOP HIM!!

Ed’s mind was a frantic mess of warning bells, fire alarms, and red flags. Even though it was clearly telling him what he needed to do, his body would not respond. He watched helplessly as Edd’s fingers unzipped his fly and pulled his jeans open.

“I want. . .to repay you. . .for all the kindness you’ve shown me. . .I only have one thing. It’s what you have wanted from me. I know it is. You have always had a piece of my heart and soul. You always will.

“It isn’t what you wanted. What you wanted is what you didn’t have. . .right?”

Ed put his hand over his mouth when Edd carefully pulled his length from his boxer shorts. He looked down at his partner with tears in his eyes. His body was pumping with adrenaline. His knees were trembling when Edd smiled up at him. Ebony hair was falling into those daring, malachite eyes.

There was barely enough room to maneuver one body let alone two in the stall. It was a damn good thing that Edd was small in build. His long legs fit along either side of the toilet and his front was flush with Ed’s legs. He pressed his chest against his partner and pressed Ed back against the door.

“You wanted my body.”

“Eddward, please don’t do this. . .please. . .I’ll break you. . .and I’ll never forgive myself.” Ed whispered painfully. “I’ll never forgive myself for hurting you.”

He brought his hands slowly to Edd’s face and carefully brushed Edd’s bangs out of his eyes. He shook his head.

“Please, Eddward.” he begged.

Ed’s eyes rolled back and his body keened forward slightly when Edd’s lips gently caressed the head of his cock. He moaned softly and trembled. He felt Edd’s tongue timidly slide down his shaft toward the base of his erection.

It’s too late. Jesus . . .fucking forgive me. . .

Edd allowed his taller partner to grab him by the hair. He did not resist when Ed’s fingers roughly ran over his scalp and through the long strands. He could hear Ed’s voice rumbling in his throat. The roughness encouraged him and he felt his erection get tighter in his slacks. 

“Fuck. . .fuck. . .FUCK!”

Ed threw his head back into the stall door and grabbed a fistful of Double D’s hair. He forcefully drew his partner back and looked down at him. He watched pre-cum and drool slide out of the corner of Edd’s mouth while parted lips breathed heavily. There was a deeply rooted blush skirting across the pale flesh.

Ed winced.

“I am sorry, Double D.” he breathed. “I am sorry!”

Edd closed his eyes and allowed Ed to pull his head forward. He did not resist when he felt Ed’s cock against the back of his throat. He worked on maintaining his breathing and his heart rate. 

It was a terrible double cross. He knew that. He wasn’t doing it to spite Ed by no means. He wanted to know what it was like as much as Ed wanted to have it. 

But the real reason Double D needed Ed and not just any man off the street was because he loved Ed. He knew that no matter what Ed did while he was in the heat of passion, he would apologise and beg for forgiveness later. He would tend to Edd until he was positive Edd was fine.

Edd knew from May that Ed could be a “violent” kind of lover. That isn’t to say he abused people to the point of death; but he certainly enjoyed pain with his pleasure. 

May enjoyed the same kind of sadism and masochism that Ed did. Perhaps that really is what made them suitable lovers. Either way, Edd knew his father was not likely to take pity on him. 

He’d use any way necessary to get back what was stolen from him.

Edd’s eyes were narrowly open. Sounds were fading into a blurry puddle in his mind. The sounds of the beats and the sound of slamming stall doors were muted against the pounding of Ed’s hips against his face and the sounds of his grunting in his throat.

A tear slowly slid down the side of his face when Ed forcefully brought his head forward and held it there. The soft trail of hair from Ed’s navel to his privates tickled Edd’s nose when he breathed. His throat felt tight against the organ in his mouth. Given that the side of his nose was almost swollen shut, breathing out of it was difficult.

He felt faint before Ed pulled back enough so he could breathe. He did not get long before Ed was clutching the sides of his head and thrusting into his mouth. Edd gagged softly and clung to Ed’s legs to support his body.

“Eddward. . .so fucking. . .close. . .”

Ed’s voice was different. It was so different it caused Edd to strain to look up at the giant. Edd could see Ed’s head thrown back against the stall and his jaw slack. His eyes were closed and his body was tensed with emotion. Sweat was sliding down the side of his face and his neck. His hips were moving at a frantic “free-for-all” pace. 

His voice was deeper, stronger and more controlled. It was clear he was in control both physically and emotionally. He was firmly grounded in the moment. While Edd himself was lost, Ed was both lost and completely found.

Ed felt Edd’s eyes on him. He slowly opened his eyes and lolled his head forward. A smile faintly tugged at his lips. 

So long he’d wanted to see what Double D’s face would look like with his cock shoved in those perfectly pale lips. So many years he had wanted to run his fingers through the long, black hair tied back in that dreaded ponytail. He’d waited patiently and fought the urge to take him long enough.

He’d come and presented himself of his own accord.

He wasn’t going to hold back if he came looking for it.

Ed gently brushed a tear off of Edd’s cheek.

“You look good with my dick in your mouth, Eddward.” he mused gently. “I’d always imagined what’d it be like. . .but even with my imagination. . .it wasn’t as good as the real thing.”

Edd’s eyes smiled for him and he put more effort into moving his tongue around the head and glans of Ed’s cock. He tried to remember how Marie made him feel. He listened for appreciative moans and let Ed pull his head when his taller partner wanted control.

This made Ed exceedingly happy.

Edd dug his fingers deeper into Ed’s legs. He could feel the movement of feet on the floor and the sound of the beat throbbing beneath them. He felt his cheeks get hot and red. He moaned against the flesh between his lips.

The vibration made Ed shudder. He pressed his hand harder against his mouth and put more of his weight against the door. It creaked in protest as he dragged his other hand through Double D’s hair and over his scalp. His face turned a brilliant crimson when he saw Edd fumbling for the fly of his trousers with one of his hands. 

“Fuck.” 

Edd was startled when his partner pulled away suddenly. He didn’t have time to protest because Ed had pulled him upright and pressed their lips together. Their tongues fought for control while the taller boy pulled the smaller one flush against his front.

Ed parted breathlessly and trembled. He slid his hands down the sides of Edd’s body and let them rest on his younger friend’s hips. He kept his forehead pressed against Double D’s.

“I can’t.” he panted. “I can’t do it to you, Eddward. I know what you want from me. . .I can’t. Not to you. . .I can’t. . .I can’t. . .”

Edd looked up at Ed slowly. He very carefully lifted his arms until they were around his partner’s neck. He slid higher onto Ed’s leg and the taller man lifted it to hold the shorter upright.

Ed painfully looked down into Edd’s eyes when he felt the soft, gentle fingers slide across his cheeks. His tears were making his vision blurry but he could tell that Double D looked surprised. His face scrunched up painfully when he saw Edd start to cry.

“Double D. . .”

“You knew the whole time, didn’t you, Ed?”

Edd’s voice was soft and shaking. He was clinging to his friend for dear life. His hair was falling into his face and sticking to his cheeks. 

Ed was about to answer when a sharp rapping on the door drew his attention. 

“C’mon, man! You dead in there! I gotta piss!”

Ed glared and pounded back with his right hand.

“Fuck off!” he snarled.

Another obscenity came from the other side of the door before the shuffle swallowed the noise whole. 

Ed closed his eyes and took several, deep breaths. 

“Yeah, I knew.” he answered softly. “I didn’t know that you felt the same; but I knew that you wanted someone to break you. I knew you were looking for it. . .”

Edd looked away.

“I am sorry.” he whispered. “I never meant to make you feel as though my emotions were false.”

He unwillingly moved his face back toward his partner’s. He winced.

“Nothing terrifies me more, Ed.” he breathed. “Nothing terrifies me more than imagining that happening to someone I love.”

“Untrue.” Ed answered. “You are terrified of it happening to you, too.”

He held his friend tighter when he felt Edd shudder violently. He wrapped his arms tighter around Double D’s waist. He shook his head.

“It’s okay.” he breathed. “It’s okay to be terrified of it!”

Edd shook his head.

“It isn’t the act of being raped that terrifies me, Ed.” 

He looked his taller companion in the eyes and let his eyes narrow.

“It’s who’s committing the act that terrifies me.”

Ed winced again. He put his palm against Double D’s face. His heart was horribly conflicted. He knew he should push his friend away now. No matter how hard he tried he would never be able to give Double D what he wanted. He didn’t want to do that to him.

“He will not hesitate, Ed.” Edd continued softly. “Neither will my mother if she survives.”

“Eddward.”

“Ed, I cannot force you to do this, but I am asking for you to help me.” Edd breathed keeping his eyes adverted. His face was a bright red and his sleeves had been pushed up high enough to reveal the pink scars beneath. “I cannot survive his torture without someone preparing me for it. I cannot block out his torment if I’ve never experienced anything different.”

There was a long silence that passed between the two friends. It was something dark, red and bleeding. It was a living breath of air that was plunging them under the waters of a rough and unnavigable sea.

It was hopeless.

Ed firmly slid his palms along the sides of Edd’s face. He brought the smaller man forward so that they were within a few inches of one another. Hazel eyes bored into green for a long moment before any words were spoken.

“If I do this, Eddward,” he breathed seriously, “a part of you always belongs to me. Do you understand? The part I take from you is always going to be mine. . .and no matter what happens, that will always be true. Understand?”

Edd nodded slowly. His eyes narrowed when Ed pulled on his hair.

“Answer me, Eddward.”

“Yes. I understand.”

Ed frowned at his younger partner before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“I have never loved someone more than May when I’ve trained.” he said softly. “I love you, Eddward. That’s why this is something I have to force myself to do. . .but if you are asking me for help, I promised I’d do anything. . .and if it’s what I have to do, I will.

“But, do not ask me not to love you, Double D. Don’t ask me to let you bleed or cry alone. If I say stop, it stops. . .and you cannot shut me out. I promise. . .even in the depths of despair, when it feels like you won’t be able to take anymore. . .I promise you, you will be able to, okay?

“Trust me, Eddward. You have to trust me.”

“I do.”

Edd looked up at Ed without hesitation. He smiled warmly and tilted his head to the side. He tightened his arms around Ed’s neck. 

“I’ve always trusted you, Ed.” he whispered. “I didn’t realise how much I loved you until you stopped Kevin in the locker room that night.”

His eyes filled with tears.

“It was the first time anyone had saved me. . .and done it because they loved me.”

Ed drew Edd’s face closer and passionately kissed him. He swallowed his partner’s tears and gently parted his lips with his tongue. He felt Double D relax in his arms. 

He slowly parted from his friend and put his forehead against Edd’s.

“Eddward, nothing made me want to kill a living thing more in my life than seeing Kevin do to you what no one should have done to them.”

Edd trembled.

“It will. . .happen. . .”

Ed quickly quieted his partner and shook his head. He kissed Double D’s forehead.

“Trust me, Eddward.” he repeated. “Trust me.”

“I trust you, Ed.”

“Again.”

“I trust you.”

“Again. . .”

“I trust. . .”

“Again.”


	110. Domination

Ed brought one of his arms up higher under Edd’s back as he deftly undid the younger’s fly and removed his erect organ. He smiled faintly when Edd cried out and arched back. He followed the red from Edd’s face down through his throat and down to his collarbones. 

The ring that Marie had given him was bouncing against his side while Ed’s hand firmly stroked Double D’s cock. He pressed his thumb into the cleft of the head and watched, amused, when Edd had to bring his palm over his mouth.

The strangled cry lost in his lover’s throat was erotic.

“Trust.”

Ed’s voice was deep and firm. He hoisted Edd upright and let the younger boy’s head hit his shoulder. He could feel Double D’s breath on his neck while he aligned their groins so that both of their cocks fit in his palm.

“Open your mouth, Eddward.”

He didn’t ask why or dissent. His body felt the rush of his peak as his vision blurred. Colours were more vivid when soft, gentle fingertips pressed against his bottom lip. He moaned wantonly and pressed his forehead harder into Ed’s shoulder.

“Suck.”

You could have offered Edd ambrosia and he would have turned it down when Ed pressed his fingers against his tongue. He moaned against the intrusions and arched his hips against Ed’s. 

Ed hissed and rubbed his thumb over the slit in his cock. He watched pre-cum build from the tip of Double D’s. Sweat was sliding down the back of his neck while Edd sucked his fingers. 

“Good. . .hold onto me.”

Edd felt Ed guide his arms back around the taller man’s neck. He dug his fingers into Ed’s shoulder blades and felt his stomach muscles tighten when Ed’s slick fingers stroked his length. His eyes rolled back and he whimpered.

“Ed. . .” he breathed. “. . .Ed. . .it. . .feels really good. . .”

Ed smiled and began stroking faster.

“If you think this feels good. . .wait until you see what I have in store for you later.”

Edd buried his face into Ed’s shirt and cried softly. All of his muscles tightened together and made his body feel weightless. He could feel Ed’s fingers clutching him and his arms holding him tightly. He had no fear of falling or being in danger. 

On the contrary, his body had never felt more electrified in recent memory. Every synapse in his Central Nervous System was alive and sending messages to every part of his being. He could feel Ed’s lips against his throat. 

His eyes were narrow.

He could feel his breath and his heartbeat. He could hear Ed whispering soft words in his ear and pulling back on his hair. He felt all of the emotion pouring from his companion’s body into his own.

“This part I take from you can never be given to someone else.” Ed breathed into Edd’s ear. “I am sorry this is how your first time happens, Eddward. . .but if you want my help. . .I get what I want first.”

Fingers were in his mouth again. He felt saliva slide out of the corner of his mouth while his eyes glazed over. He still did not feel afraid and he did not try to resist. He calmly allowed Ed to pull him back by his hair. He stared into his friend’s eyes.

He could see how much he was hurting him.

“Ed.”

“I’m sorry, Eddward.”

There was a moment of slick wetness against his entrance before a firm, thick pressure pushed up against his insides. He gasped and stared up at the ceiling, surprised.

His lips were parted like he was screaming. Maybe he was screaming. If he was, Ed wasn’t stopping him. It felt like he was being pulled inside out. His pants were hanging around his thighs while Ed forced the head of his cock into his ass.

“You took that better than I thought you would, Double D.” 

Edd looked at his friend pitifully. He didn’t have the capacity to say anything. His cock was throbbing against his front. He clung to Ed almost indignantly.

“It’s. . .not as if. . .I haven’t explored. . .on my own. . .”

Ed smiled when Double D’s cheeks flushed a brilliant red. He gently brushed a tear away from Edd’s face. 

“Well, then. . .I won’t keep you waiting for the real thing.”

There was a point where Edd heard his own voice. Over the acid and the peaking waves inside of his body, he could hear himself screaming Ed’s name. He could feel the enormous pressure in his insides and the fantastic thrust the object made against his prostate. His hole stretched wider and tensed against the obstruction inside of him.

Ed growled and put both of his hands against Edd’s hips. He forced the smaller man up and down his shaft. Double D was so light it was hardly an effort. It was more of an effort to keep from fucking him stupider than he was already. 

He could see the trail of blood down the insides of Double D’s thighs. He gently urged Edd’s face downward so he could see between them. He softly whispered into his lover’s ear as he slowly thrust inside of Edd.

“Do you see, Eddward?” Ed rasped. “Do you see my fucking cock inside of you?”

Edd trembled and held onto his partner tighter. 

He nodded.

“Yes, Ed.” he breathed back. “I see it.”

“What do you see?”

“I. . .see. . .your cock. . .”

“. . .and. . .what’s it doing?”

“Fucking me.” 

Edd felt as if he wasn’t in his body for a few seconds. He crested the wave that carried him blissfully against Ed’s chest. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he felt Ed sink his teeth into his neck. 

Shit.

“Cu. . .mi. . .!”

Ed roared softly against the bloody marks in Edd’s neck. He lapped at the blood and felt Edd release against his exposed abdomen. The rush of hormones caused him to forget himself.

Edd mewed softly and felt his spine crack uncomfortably when Ed turned and slammed him against the stall door. He felt dizzy and immensely turned on, his cock spurting bits of cum. He gasped for breath and felt Ed sink his teeth back into his neck.

He dug his fingertips into the back of Ed’s head. He felt the fierce thrusts of Ed’s cock into his body. He could feel the wood creaking and groaning beneath their weight. With the added power of thrust to his advantage, Ed was causing his mind to go blank.

“Ed. . .Ed. . .”

“You belong to me, Eddward.” Ed hissed softly. “This part of you belongs to me. It is the price you pay for making me do this.”

Edd smiled faintly.

“You will have. . .to share.” he whispered. “Marie owns the other part.”

Ed let his face melt into a small grin.

“I love you, Eddward.” he said seriously. “If anything happens, I’ll protect her in your place.”

Edd’s eyes filled with tears. Blood was running down the side of his neck. The bruising around his nose and lips made his pale skin stand out. He began to tremble.

“Ed. . .”

Ed shook his head.

“It’s what you do when you’re in love.” he said softly.

He looked at Edd when Double D dragged his fingers across his face and back through his hair. He could see the cat-like glare in the green when Edd smiled.

“I love you, Ed.” 

Ed looked at Edd, startled.

He hadn’t expected that.

He stared stupidly for a moment.

Edd smiled and shrugged.

“I am selfish.” he answered honestly. “What is wrong with multiple lovers if you love them honestly and truly?”

Ed’s heart may as well have burst in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Double D and pressed his lips against his lover’s. He thrust his hips upward faster and harder.

It would be this memory that his lover could turn to. It would be this moment in time that he could retreat to when he was afraid or frightened. He could come back to this small stall in these warm, safe arms. 

He could remember his cock and how much he loved him.

“Eddward. . .I am gonna cum. . .”

“Inside. . .”

Ed looked at Edd painfully and whispered incoherently.

“Cum inside me, Ed.” Edd ordered gently. “Make this part yours like you said.”

“The things I am going to fucking do to you. . .”

Edd lost himself in his lover’s kiss and thrust. He felt Ed’s release coat his insides and fill his stomach with a strong warming sensation. He moaned when Ed cried softly and broke their kiss.

“Eddward! Unff. . .cumming. . .you’re so fucking tight. . .”

When you connect the mortal coils of love and lust the combination can be dangerous. Often times the human mind is unprepared for when the moment strikes. It has been the common practise of society that you have this moment only once in your life and for one person.

Even if someone could scientifically prove the sense in that societal structure Eddward Michaels would not have believed them. In the moment Ed’s forehead touched his shoulder and the feeling of his cock twitching inside of him set in, Edd knew that it was possible to love more than one person equally and wholly. 

Ed panted and tried to keep his balance. Sweat was sliding down the side of his face as he worked his pace to a standstill. He gently squeezed his lover.

“Eddward. . .”

Edd whimpered softly when Ed moaned and pulled out of him. He felt oddly empty and it took him a moment to acclimate. He held onto his taller partner while Ed eased him to his feet.

“I made a mess of you.”

Before Edd could protest or move to stop him, Ed descended to his knees and quickly took his softened cock between his lips. Double D put his hand over his lips and his other against the stall frame. He looked down at his partner, shocked, when Ed stared back at him.

Ed smiled and licked his lips.

“I have to clean you up before I send you out there to see Marie.”

Edd’s eyes filled with tears as Ed’s lips trailed over the shaft of his cock. His legs felt weak.

“Oh, Ed.”

Ed greedily scooped Edd up and pushed the smaller body against the wood of the door. He lifted Double D up so that his legs were over his shoulders. His tongue roamed over testicles and thighs. When it pressed against Double D’s entrance he felt his lover shudder.

“Ed. . .you. . .are going to make me. . .cum. . .again. . .”

Ed’s lips worked quickly and with the skill of someone who had been giving blow jobs for more than a while. He kept his eyes on Edd’s gasping, twisting form. He grinned against his lover’s shaft. His fingertips slid down to Edd’s buttocks. 

“Cum for me, Eddward.”

Edd was unsure if this is what violation felt like. A part of him felt horribly teased and embarrassed. He felt as though an intimate part of him was put on display for show. Regardless, Ed’s voice and the vibration of his throat made his testicles tighten.

“Ed, I’m cumming. . .”

Ed closed his eyes and enjoyed the violent, hot liquid that hit his tongue. He pumped harder to draw every bit of it from its host. He had wanted to know what Double D had tasted like for so long. He had wanted to feel him cum from pleasure. . .pleasure he had given.

Edd was completely dependent on Ed for support when the taller man pulled away from his sensitive flesh. His eyes were half-open and distant. He trembled when he felt Ed shift him from his current position.

“I have you, Eddward. It’s okay.”

Ed maneuvered Edd upright and stood up in front of him. He carefully pulled Double D’s trousers back up and made sure there wasn’t anything on them. He put his leg between Edd’s and supported the smaller body while he made himself decent. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

“I’m sorry.”

Edd looked at his partner like he was crazy.

“What for, Ed?”

“I could have at least waited until you and I were back in our room.” Ed answered sheepishly.

Edd laughed softly and kissed Ed on the lips. He shook his head when they parted.

“I liked it better this way.” he murmured. “Like you said. . .my mind. . .my body. . .my spirit. It will all be here when I’m there.”

Ed put a hand against his lover’s cheek.

“Don’t talk like that.”

“Don’t pretend it isn’t going to happen.” Edd answered back.

Ed winced.

“Enjoy what you have in the moment.” he said carefully. “You never know when you may get it again.”

Edd nuzzled Ed’s nose with his.

“I’ve done just that.” he breathed.

Ed clutched Edd closer.

“Don’t leave us, Double D.” he whispered. “Don’t leave me. . .her. . .alone. . .”

“Never give up on me.” Edd ordered sharply. “Never. Even when you want to, when Marie wants to. . .when EVERYONE wants to give up. . .don’t. . .okay?”

Ed was confused. He waited, silently for Edd to give him a cue, but none came. Finally, he trembled and nodded.

“Okay.” he said softly. “I won’t give up.”

“And you won’t let Marie. . .”

Ed shook his head.

“No.”

He looked at Edd when Double D pressed his palms against his face.

“Then I will accept your punishment. . .and your love.”

Ed wrapped his arms around Edd and gently kissed the side of his head. He shook his head and sighed softly.

What more could he do?

He looked at Double D, amused, when a loud beat dropped outside. The sudden shift in sound shook the thinner man violently. He held Edd steady and carefully brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

“That’s our cue.” he said softly.

Edd looked at Ed slowly when the taller of the two held out his hat. He smiled and slowly took it in his hand.

Ed smiled back when Edd looked at him, hair spilling over his shoulders and down his neck. 

He nodded.

“You look good.”

“So do you.”

Ed gently eased forward and opened the stall door. He jumped when he nearly ran into the back of one of his teammates. 

“David!?”


	111. Dubstep Delilah and Her Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I have. . .obviously. . .been away from this one for far too long. O______________O
> 
> I am sorry, guys. A lot has happened. Had emergency surgery. . .had a tumour on my ovary. . .lost an ovary. . .have endometriosis. . .working over 40 hours a week moving freight from Asia to the USA. . .and I hit a wall with this story. 
> 
> But, I am starting to think I should take a renewed interest. . .and soon.
> 
> But, in the meantime, I guess I did have more written. ;)
> 
> Yours.  
> Six

David grinned and turned around.

“Bout damn time you two finish up! Jesus, Lumpy!  Did you fuckin’ break him in first? He looks like you split him in half!”

Edd flushed a brilliant red.

“Is it that noticeable?”

David winked devilishly.

“That you just got your rocks off in the men’s bathroom of AQUA? Yeah, it’s noticeable. I am pretty sure May heard you from the dance floor.”

Ed winced nervously.

“May. . .did she say something to Marie?”

David “tsked” in his throat.

“Double Dutching without permission, Ed?  I thought you and May played by the rules.”

“They do.  I don’t.”

David looked at Edd, startled, when the small, dark haired teen slid his hand into Ed’s.  His eyes narrowed slowly.  He smiled.

“You’re lucky to have him, Double D.”

“Yes. I am.” Edd answered. “I am a selfish whore; but I’ll readily admit it.”

Ed protested angrily and David shook his head, laughing.

“Doesn’t the world need more love?” David asked, looking out toward the floor. “Besides, after I heard more than a few guys talking about two people having sex I put two and two together.”

“I am sorry.” Edd breathed.

“Don’t be.” David answered. “But you will be if you don’t get out there to see this set.”

Edd’s face was a mixture of crimson and bruising as he followed Ed and David out of the men’s bathroom.  He heard several people whistle at them and chant.  He felt Ed hold his hand tighter.

They made their way toward the front of the stage where the lights were focused.  Edd could feel a strange tension in the air as the music faded out.

“We are dropping a brand new beat tonight, ladies and gentlemen!” Eddy said into the microphone.

His voice was deeper and enunciated.  He was confident and strong.  His sunglasses shielded his eyes as he trained the boards to focus the lights on the DJ table.  He grinned.

This would make or break it for them.  He had pulled a lot of strings to get important people here tonight.  If it went well, he had a real chance of doing what he loved for a living.

“First and foremost, we’d like to welcome the Peach Creek Bombardiers who _STOMPED_ out our annual rivals for the first time in a long time in the Annual Spring Classic!”

Edd smiled when a group of his teammates cheered loudly and shoved one another.  There was a lot of cheering from many others in the crowd.  He was surprised so many people liked soccer in Peach Creek and South Bend.

“And of course, what’s a winning game without its all-star winner?” Eddy drawled. “Tonight, AQUA not only welcomes the MVP of the Annual Spring Classic, but it humbly requests that he give it up for the delightful Dubstep Delilah and her Rave Sisters this evening!

“Double D, if you please!”

Edd felt a familiar terror shoot through him when the lights turned on him.  He smiled hesitantly and raised his hand carefully.

“A man of few words, folks; but isn’t he to die for?” Eddy continued, drawing the lights back to the stage.

“So, let’s crack this sphere!”

Edd gasped and felt a whirlwind of sound lifted him sharply upward.  He could feel the beat throbbing through his veins and making his limbs move.  He could hear liquid sound and taste metallic rhythm.

There was something familiar about this song.  The beat was unrecognisable, but the sound under the beat was something he knew.  He felt his fingers moving across the keys.  He could feel his body moving across the piano.  Every mallet struck a string.  Every note made a splatter on a staff.

Edd felt Ed’s arms pull him back against his front.  He did not resist Ed’s gentle direction and swayed with his partner’s hips.  It was hard to fight the urge to reach up and put his arm around Ed’s neck.  Instead, his hands drifted off into a new sound.

Violin.  This was the violin.

“There were words I wrote for that song.” Ed whispered in Edd’s ear. “Marie and May, they helped me.  I had composed it years ago; but I did not play it until that day. . .”

“In the Music Room. . .” Edd whispered back. “. . .Eddy recorded that?”

“For you, Double D.” Ed breathed. “For you.”

Ed held Edd forward as the pitch built up to a throbbing point.  The violin chased the piano across the beat.  The BPM was racing to a cresting wave of rhythm and emotion.  He could feel Double D’s heart pounding in his chest.

“Ed. . .”

“Watch.”

The sound rose to a thundering pace and when the beat shattered like glass, glitter showered down from the ceiling.  The crowd cheered when light and fog played in the cloud of sparkles. From the stage, May and Nazz were using two hula hoops while tossing neon lit batons to one another.

“Feel the beat.”

Ed’s voice was rooted firmly in Edd’s ear while Double D’s eyes remained on the stage.  Every moment of the music was filling him with something he did not understand.  Strange emotions crested break walls and dams.

May and Nazz let their hoops fall and shook the batons to the beat.  They pounded the stage and quickly charged one another.  The crowd cheered ecstatically when both women cartwheeled in the air while only letting the batons touch.  Sound and light generated electricity and thunder.

The music slowed down in tempo and another sound broke through the beat.

Edd’s eyes widened.  His pupils were dilated to the point where the green was just a rim on the edge of outer space.  He began to tremble against Ed.

“Marie.” he breathed.

He reached forward.  He reached for anything.  Her music.  This was her music.

She never told anyone she knew how to play the flute.  She was embarrassed about it.  But he had been playing the piano and heard her using one of the practise rooms.  He had heard her singing a few months later.

Ed caught his lover’s arms and entwined their fingers together.

“Keep your eyes open.” he breathed against Edd’s ear. “Keep. . .Your. . .Eyes. . . _OPEN_.”

Edd’s head was against Ed’s shoulder.  The lights felt like sunlight and warmed his skin.  He panted for breath while Ed moved their bodies.

The club went silent and May and Nazz disappeared from view as raindrops fell on the stage.  The sound of wind chimes echoed over the return of the beat.  The sound of the piano chasing the violin made Edd’s heart race. 

A voice, sweet and melodic filled the air.  It started out low and worked up to an unbelievably high pitch.  Words in a tongue unknown filtered through Edd’s ears and through every part of his body.  The flute rose up through the piano triumphantly and thunder crackled from the speakers.

There was a mixture of screams and cheers from the crowd when the Cheshire lit up the stage. Nazz and May appeared on either side of the large, copper hoop as five, different coloured flames lit up around it.

Edd’s breath caught in his throat when it looked like the hoop was going to crash to the ground. In an instant, the beat, the music and the stage was a flurry of sound, light and movement.  He was panting and writhing against his partner.

Marie’s body moved through the hoop like she was made to move through it.  The fire whirled in bright, colourful streaks around her body as she tossed it up into the air.  The black, glitter coated suit she wore was devoid of her skirt, but the corset she wore was embroidered in glitter thread, neon cord and glow in the dark material.

She was starlight against the burning drift of night.

The crowd had reached a deafening pitch by the time Marie back flipped out of the way and several batons lit up with colour and smoke. Nazz and May flipped forward, caught the Cheshire and held it between them.  The fire was starting to burn brighter.

“Ladies and Gentlefish, the lovely Delilah.”

Eddy’s voice cut through the music when the violin and piano stopped the beat and played a Capella.

Edd’s eyes were wide when Marie re-emerged through the Cheshire’s middle and a spray of glitter burst from the stage.  The crowd was in an uproar when Marie slid the hoop around her arm, neck and down the other arm.  By the time the flames were spent, her face was bright and her eyes were a brilliant blue.

Her voice carried across the stage with all of the grace and form of a trained singer.  Her body created a sense of movement even when she stood still.  The words as the music played made Edd’s heart beat harder in his chest.

He could feel Ed humming along behind him.  His eyes were locked on Marie as she smiled at the crowd.  He could feel her looking for him.  He wished he could touch her.

_“When the roses wilt and the skies have turned dark, let my voice be your guide.  Over wooden bridges and the springs of old, travel with me for another day.  Trust not in what is seen, but what is unseen._

_“Open your heart and you will find me.”_

When the last of the beat had died and the music faded, the crowd brought Edd out of his trance.  He started and looked around as people wildly clapped and cheered.  May, Marie and Nazz took a bow and all simultaneously swung their arms around to point at Eddy.  The crowd graciously obliged.

“Brand new and _just_ for you, folks.” Eddy said into the microphone.

His eyes were bright and his face was red from moving from board to board.  When he was lost in his music he was lost in everything.  The passion for sound made everything in his life worth it. Money was great; but it was greater when you could make it doing what you loved.

“I must thank my _lovely_ Dubstep and her Sisters.  Isn’t the Cheshire just delightful?”


	112. Where There Are Wolves. . .

The crowd cheered again when Eddy started a new song.  It was a movement of bodies while Ed kept Edd securely against his front.  Ed was mindful of several people that were lurking in the club.  His eyes were narrow as he leaned against the wall where he and Double D were standing with some of their teammates now that the set was over.

Edd was blissfully unaware of anything dangerous.  He felt entirely too safe in Ed’s arms and he knew it.  He swayed gently while keeping his head against Ed’s chest. He absent-mindedly put his hand over Ed’s and smiled, content.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen _that_ smile!”

Edd was startled by a quick kiss to his cheek. He stood up straight and looked at Marie, embarrassed, when she appeared beside him.  Her face was flushed under her makeup and the long, black leotard she was wearing clung to every curve of her body.

She smiled when May appeared beside her.

May hugged Marie tightly and smiled sweetly at Double D.

“Ed wasn’t mean to you, was he?” she whispered in his ear. “I know he can get _feral_.”

Edd blushed scarlet.

May giggled.

“I told you he would be embarrassed about it.”

Marie politely shoved her sister.

“You shouldn’t be making fun of him.” she scolded. “It’s his body, let him do what he wants.”

Edd looked at Marie, uncomprehending at first.  She was too amazing.  No woman could be this understanding or wonderful.  It was impossible.

“I will protect him, Marie.  I promise.”

Ed’s voice spoke above him and caused Edd to look up.  He could see the seriousness in the hazel eyes.  He winced.

“Ed. . .”

“It’s okay.” Marie said softly. “I’ve kinda always known Ed’s had a crush on you.”

“It’s hard not to when he dates your sister.” May added.

“But. . .how did you know. . .I. . .”

Edd stopped, unsure of what to do or say.  He winced again.

Marie shook her head.

“I didn’t.” she admitted. “But I have an open mind about a lot of things. It doesn’t matter to me as long as you are safe and happy.  Besides, I have no doubt Lummox will stomp anyone who tried to come near you when he was around.”

Ed grunted to affirm this statement.  His eyes were still distracted by the movement of the football players throughout the club.  There was still something gnawing at his mind. There was something strange about them being here.

He shook it off when May pulled on his sleeve.  He smiled at her.

“Hullo, May.” he said softly.

May grinned and kissed the side of Ed’s face.

“Don’t be a selfish lover.” she teased. “Give him back to Marie for a while.  Come dance with _me_.”

Ed grinned and looked down at Double D.

“Are you all right for now, Eddward?”

Edd nodded.

“Yes.”

Ed smiled and awkwardly patted the top of his friend’s head before disappearing into the crowd with May.

Marie laughed and leaned against the taller frame of her boyfriend.

“I haven’t seen him that happy since May dressed up as the Swamp Thing for his birthday.” she commented brightly. “You musta shot him over the moon, Edd.”

Edd pulled Marie into his arms and looked at her seriously for a moment before letting his face melt into a helpless smile.

“Am I such an easy book to read?” he mused.

Marie shook her head innocently.

“No.” she lied. “Usually you are really difficult with lots of fine print and equations. . .and you don’t come with a cheat sheet or answers in the back. . .so the reader struggles haphazardly through you.”

She smiled sweetly when Edd held her closer.  Her eyes were dilated and her cheeks were flushed a brilliant pink. The noise of the crowd and the music made her feel somewhat elevated from the ground.

Edd smiled back at her.

“That sounds truer to fact.”

He gently traced his thumb across her lips and shook his head almost painfully.

“You were beautiful.” he said against her ear. “I have never heard a more beautiful sound come from a human throat in all of my life.”

Marie blushed scarlet and brought her hands up around Edd’s wrists.  She trembled.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” she breathed back. “I knew you knew I could sing. . .but. . . Eddy and I have been planning a “coming out” for my voice for some time.  Tonight seemed better a time than any.”

“It is hard to believe that I am a muse to so many.” Edd answered.  “It is unneeded.  Appreciated, but highly unnecessary.”

“That is why we do it.” Marie said looking into Double D’s eyes. “We do it because you _do_ deserve it! Each one of us has been made a better person because you’ve been in our lives!  Can you imagine what would have happened to Ed or Eddy without you?

“Could you imagine what would have happened to me?”

Edd winced and pulled Marie into his arms.  He put his head against hers and held her tightly. The fear that constantly crept up on him when he thought of the consequences of his actions began to curl into the bright light and colours.

“So, don’t say you don’t matter.” Marie sniffled softly. “To us. . .you will always matter.”

Double D quickly leaned Marie back and took her hands in his.  He looked at her carefully and nodded quickly.

“Yes. Yes, Marie. That’s right.”

Marie, startled by the 180, blinked a couple of times and shook her head.

“I am?”

“Yes.” Edd said, smiling. “I do matter.  I am a part of something bigger than myself.  I forget that sometimes; but it is always closest to my heart because it means so much to me.  Knowing I have friends. . .a lover. . .that care so much about my well-being and livelihood gives me strength I did not know I had.

“Bearing that in mind, Marie. . .please. . .remember. . .I never forget.  I know how important I am.  To you. . .to Ed. . .Eddy. . .everyone. . .and the strength that feeds me from that knowledge will empower me to get through anything. . .

“As long as I keep mattering.”

Marie trembled and shook her head.

“Eddward?”

“Do not stop believing.” Edd breathed, taking Marie’s face between his hands.

The drugs were making it easier for his tongue to say things his mind would normally forbid him from saying.  He loved this woman. He would give anything and everything to her to keep her safe.  While he still had the faculties to keep her in the dark, he could instill in her the mission to keep believing in him.

He’d need that.

Desperately.

“Even when you are hopeless and everything seems worthless. . .” Edd continued, painfully. “. . . do not stop believing that I know I matter. . .and that I would never give that up without a fight.”

Marie felt tears running down the sides of her face when she started nodding.  She put her arms around Edd’s neck and her lips against his.  She kissed him several times before nodding again.

“I won’t.” she said seriously, carefully running her fingertip under her eyelids. “I won’t.”

Edd smiled gently.

“I did not mean to make you cry and ruin your beautiful makeup.”

Marie laughed and shook her head.

“The candy makes you a little more talkative.” she said aloud. “And besides, I sweat like a pig up there under the lights. With the Cheshire on me I might as WELL be on fire.  My makeup is theatre grade and waterproof. It isn’t going anywhere.”

Edd put his arms around her waist and kept his fingers entwined against her lower back.  He was comfortably leaning against the wall and listening to the music, holding onto the one woman he would love more than anything.

“I am going to go get the skirt for my costume.” Marie said into his ear. “I’ll be right back.”

It should have immediately put him on his guard.  He should have gone with her.  Looking back on it, he should have grabbed her by the hand and told her to forget about it.  Instead, he let her go and watched her disappear behind the stage.

Marie was moving clothes from one chair to another, looking for the skirt that belonged to her costume.

“Dammit. . .where the hell did I throw it?” she murmured. “If Charlie would just get the damn dressing room and closet built we wouldn’t have this problem.”

She continued to dig closer to the makeup table until she felt like she was being watched.  She turned around and jumped when two of the members of the Peach Creek Football team stood staring at her.

Marie glared, stomach twisting.

“What are you doing?  You shouldn’t be back here!”

She began to panic when they moved forward silently.  She shook her head and pulled a chair out behind her when she made a run for the opposing side of the curtain.  There was a scuffle of chairs and a clanging of metal when Marie tossed off the first offender and tried to outrun the second.

“Whoa! Hey! We just wanna meet the woman behind the voice!”

Marie backed away from the third player that came up the small set of stairs to the dressing room.  She turned when the other two came up behind her.  The acid was making it exceedingly difficult to keep everything straight.  She felt for the wall and held onto it.  Her mind was working frantically.

“That’s some tune you carry, Marie.” the third player murmured. “Must have one throat on you, huh?”

Marie pulled her arm away from him when he tried to touch her.  She glared and pressed her body back harder into the wall.

“What. . .do you want from me. . .?”

“You know what we want.”

One of the football players grabbed himself and grinned at her.

“Half naked on a stage belting out notes with a throat like that?  You are practically asking for a throat fuck.”

“Get. Out. Now.” Marie warned.

Her heart was thundering in her chest.  Her breathing felt like it was non-existent.  Her trip was turning on her as she tried to think of an escape plan.

“We aren’t going anywhere.” the player answered. “Not until you deliver. . .”

“Well, guess what, I’m sold out, boys.”

The three football players ran into each other when Marie took a running start at the curtains in front of her.  She prayed Charlie hadn’t changed the setup since the last set.

She somersaulted forward where the seams of the curtains came together. She scrambled to her feet when she heard her pursuers curse at one another and struggle with the velvet.  The music was louder because she was closer to the stage.

She ran down a small flight of stairs, back behind speaker equipment and up the wooden steps to where Eddy was still in the middle of his set.  She stumbled into the DJ deck and almost knocked Nazz to the ground.

Nazz turned and looked at Marie and the smile faded from her face.

“Marie!? Marie!? What’s wrong!?”

“Football! Players!” Marie gasped, trying to push her body away from the stairs. “Dressing room. Cornered me. . .”

Nazz looked up when Eddy removed his headphones and looked at Marie.

“Peach Creek football players?” he asked angrily. “Are you hurt!? Where’s Double D?”

“I. . .I just. . .went to get my skirt. . .” Marie stammered. “. . .I. . .wasn’t gone. . .a minute!”

“Eddy. . .don’t antagonize her.” Nazz admonished. “We need to get Double D and find the players that were back there.”

“Oh, I think Lumpy’s got a handle on that.”

Nazz looked up from Marie and noticed the commotion that was erupting on the Main Stage. She gasped when the three football players stumbled about confused and embarrassed.  From one end of the stage Ed was lumbering forward. From the other, Charlie’s bouncer was thundering.

Eddy grinned and pulled up his mic.

“And as an after dinner mint the AQUA CLUB would like to welcome some of Peach Creek’s finest specimens of American Football.  Aren’t they big, dumb animals, folks?  Must have come to get some pointers from _real_ footballers!”

The crowd laughed when the three, confused ball players were shoved out of sight.

Eddy turned the music back up and looked at Marie.

“You sure they didn’t hurt you?”

Marie looked up from where Nazz had returned with one of her tunics.  She nodded.

“No, I knew where. . .where the seam in the curtains would be.  I knew how to get back here.  I had hoped they would get lost and give up. . .they. . .threatened. . .”

She dropped off and looked away, embarrassed.

Eddy frowned.

“Threatened?”

“I think they were going to sexually assault me.” Marie said softly. “One of them talked about fucking me in the throat.”

Nazz looked at Eddy desperately.  She could tell that he was angry, but lost in a thought of his own.  She took this at face value and gently helped Marie into the tunic. 

“There. I am sorry it isn’t your skirt.” she lamented.

“It’s okay.” Marie whispered. “Thank you for letting me borrow it.”

“Marie!?”


	113. Mad Hatters, Black Betty and Ominous Warnings

Eddy and Nazz turned when Double D’s voice carried above the crowd and music.  They could see the unmitigated anger in his irises.  On top of that was loathing and regret.  Covering it all was worry and fear.

May followed behind Double D when Edd came to Marie’s side and knelt down beside her.  She watched Edd put his hands against her sister’s face and repeat the same questions Eddy had.  She looked at Nazz and shook her head.

“They must have been watching _her_ all night. . .not Double D.”

“What?” Eddy asked, turning to her.

“Ed, he got shoved by those same players earlier!” May said, again. “Then, he ends up getting shellfish on him somehow and has a reaction?  YOU are up here in the booth?  They didn’t know about Danny having Ed’s epinephrine.  They figured Ed would be out of the picture!

“Ed figured they were here to harass Double D on Kevin’s behalf. . .but. . .they were here. . . for Marie.”

“But probably still on Kevin’s behalf.” Eddy finished when May looked at her sister sadly.

The smaller man glared and crossed his arms.

“That little fuck is one mistake away from having a gun to his fucking head.”

“Eddy!” Edd hissed, looking up from Marie.

He turned back to her quietly.  He put his hand against her cheek.

“I am so sorry.” he whispered. “I should have gone with you.”

Marie smiled faintly.

“It’s my fault for not paying attention.  May even noticed them.  Besides, you can’t make Kevin stop being jealous.  I am still not giving you up.”

Edd put his arms around her and held her tightly.  He winced and wished everything had gone different.  He wished that what he had set in motion could be undone.

“Marie! Darlin’! Are you all right!?  Ed told me!”

Charlie came up the other steps and looked worried.  He helped Edd get Marie back to her feet when she went to stand.  He looked at her.

“Are you hurt? Did they try anything?”

Marie shook her head.

“No.”

Charlie sighed softly.

“Little bastards.” he murmured. “I had them thrown out, but. . .”

“I know, they didn’t actually do anything wrong.” Marie finished.

“I am going to get that dressing room finished by next week.” Charlie vowed. “And I will be putting security detail on it.”

“Probably a good idea.” Marie agreed, smiling.

“If you need anything, Marie. . .”

“I’ll be all right, Charlie. . .Thanks.”

The club owner disappeared while Edd looked into Marie’s eyes.

“You were brave.” he murmured.

“Flight or fight.” she mused.

She winced before looking up into Edd’s face.

“No offence. . .but I would really just like to go home.”

Edd nodded.

“Done.”

He held onto her tightly for a moment before setting her back and going over to Eddy.  He watched Nazz help Marie with the belt on the tunic before looking at Eddy, frowning.

“They were the same ones that were bothering Ed and me earlier.”

Eddy glared and adjusted something on the soundboard.  He switched into another song and looked at Double D.

“He isn’t going to stop, Edd.”

Edd stared at the floor before nodding in agreement.

“No.”

He frowned.

“Please keep her safe.”

Eddy looked at his friend almost hatefully.

“You are still going to do this even though you know what it will do to her!?”

“I did not want to, Eddy, but my father found the flaw in his research.” Edd answered softly. “It will only be a matter of time before he comes back now.  I have two threats and both will be after my greatest weakness.

“I need help or else she will be hurt either way.”

Eddy looked at Double D before sighing and turning back to the soundboard.

“You and Lumpy got on with it, didn’cha?” he asked sourly. “He won’t let anything happen to her.”

“You sound jealous.”

Eddy grinned and looked at Edd.

“Of you or Ed?” he asked.

He shook his head.

“Happy for Ed, actually. The lovable oaf has had it out for you for so long. . .it’s been hard watching him fake it around you all the time.”

Eddy looked at Double D earnestly.

“What I am worried about is Marie.”

“So am I.” Edd answered.

“No, Edd. I worry about her if something happens to _you._ ”

Eddy made sure Nazz and Marie were still talking before standing in front of Double D and pointing his finger into the taller man’s chest.

“You saw what it did to her the last time.  You were here for that.  Can you imagine what would happen if something happened to you and you disappeared!?  If you got killed!?”

Edd winced.

“I did not want to have to make this choice, Eddy.” he repeated. “But I cannot promise anyone a safe world if my father is allowed to continue his research.  All I can do is try. . .but I am asking, no, begging you, to please help me keep her safe.

“Keep her away from him and anyone else that would want to hurt her.”

He looked down painfully.

“If I wasn’t here. . .or if Kevin thought I was dead. . .he’d leave Marie alone.”

“Is that what you think?”

Eddy shoved Edd into the soundboard and glared at him.

“Kevin is a psychopath, Double D. Unless he’s locked up or dead he won’t stop blaming Marie for you not falling in love with _him_.  If he thought he could get to Ed he’d probably try and kill _him_ after tonight!

“You think his buddies aren’t going to go back and tell him you two were _fucking_ in the goddamn _bathroom_!?”

Edd winced.

That hadn’t crossed his mind.  It was one of the grey areas that had faded out between the admission and the pleasure.  His back was pressed firmly into the DJ table when Eddy poked him in the chest again.

“Sometimes it isn’t about trying to protect someone from the future, Double D.” Eddy hissed. “It’s about protecting them in the now.  Worse than dragging Marie back into it, you’re dragging Ed into it.  Now you’re putting them both in danger.”

“Eddy, you are making assumptions again.”

Edd did not move when Eddy was lifted off of the ground and away from him.  He watched Ed bear hug their friend while Eddy started cursing.  He shook his head and put his hands against the edge of the table.

Eddy was right.

“Goddammit, ED!” Eddy roared. “Put me down!”

“No.” Ed said bluntly. “Not until you calm down and listen to me.”

“Eddy!? Ed?”

Nazz and Marie had come closer when Ed had pulled Eddy away from Edd.  They watched until Eddy crossed his arms and stopped fighting.

“Fine.” Eddy growled. “Protect him like you always do.”

Ed shook his head.

“Eddy, you think I care more about Double D than I do you.  That’s not true.  I care about both of you. . .but I don’t need to worry about you, Eddy.  You are strong enough to take Kevin and anything. . .you could beat his ass.”

Eddy, not one to mind his ego being stroked, smiled half-heartedly and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s true.” he begrudged. “But, is this what you want?”

Ed smiled and nodded back.

“Sure, Eddy.  I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t.  Life. . .is unpredictable.  Sometimes, you cannot control what happens. . .”

He stopped and looked at Edd with a small smile.

“. . .but that is what Double D is good at, Eddy.  Double D can predict more than the rest of us. So, we have to trust him. . .we just have to trust him. . .no matter what happens.”

Edd felt his heart skip a beat when he stared up at Ed.  He smiled faintly and nodded slowly.

“Yes.” he breathed. “Yes, Ed.”

Eddy frowned at the scene before sighing and shoving Ed back.

“All right, Lumpy. Let me go.  I won’t gut punch your girlfriend.”

“Why would you hit May?”

Eddy rolled his eyes and demanded to be put down again.  Ed complied and set the smallest of the trio on the ground again.  Eddy straightened his shirt and sighed.

“Is there anybody at Marie’s house?”

“My sister, Lee, will be there later.” Marie answered. “I don’t know about May.  Why?”

“I don’t want Kevin to have any more of his “friends” visiting.” Eddy answered.

“Don’t worry about it.” Marie said softly. “Dad’s watching the house.”

Eddy grinned.

“I like the way your dad thinks, Marie.” he answered. “You’ll be careful with this nerd?”

Edd startled when Eddy pointed his thumb at him.

Marie smiled warmly and nodded.

“Oh, I don’t think I will have trouble with that one.” she mused. “I think you scared him straight, Eddy.”

Ed made a noise in his throat and shoved Eddy into his soundboard.

“What I do to _whomever_ in the bathroom is none of your business, Eddy.”

“Easy, Gravy Brain!” Eddy whined. “I just got this damn thing working again!”

Ed looked at Edd and smiled warmly.

“Don’t worry, Eddward.” he said happily. “I have no regrets.”

Edd blushed and accepted Marie’s hand.  She pulled him from the table and toward the staircase.  Her keychains on her book bag gently clinked together when they walked down the stairs and made their way toward the door.

“Catch ya on the flip, Dubstep.”

“Bye, Lou!”

Edd shivered in the cool, night air.  Spring was taking its time getting started.  He held onto Marie’s hand as they walked to his car.  He stopped when they got there and Marie turned to face him.

“Don’t let what Eddy said bother you, Edd.  He’s upset because he likes to play big brother. He was a good sport when you and I broke up.”

Edd shook his head.

“I don’t understand.”

“Eddy gave me a shoulder to cry on whenever I needed it.” Marie answered sweetly. “If you can believe it, he let me stay over a few nights right after we broke up.  He was worried I would do something if he didn’t keep an eye on me.

“He’s a really great guy, Edd. He loves his friends. . .and he loved me when I needed someone to tell me it was going to be okay. . .”

Edd put his arms around Marie and held her tightly.  His heart hurt.  It hurt like it did when he thought about having to break up with her before.  He trembled and leaned her back carefully.

“I am sorry you ever had to do that, Marie.” he whispered.

The music was sending the beats through the ground and up into the air.  The chill was diffused by the heat between them.  Stars shifted through the thin clouds above.  It was a beautiful night.  It was a helluva day to party.

Marie smiled and wiped the tear out of Edd’s right eye.  She shook her head.

“I. . .am sorry. . .I didn’t suspect something was going on sooner.” she breathed. “I am not stupid, Eddward.  I am very observant when I want to be.  I should have guessed that you were protecting yourself. . .me. . .”

She laughed a little and kicked her heel into the gravel.

“You know, it may be the drugs, but I get what you mean now. . .by Murphy’s Law.”

Marie turned back to Edd and nodded.

“You know, I keep thinking about it and no matter which way I imagine it, I can only see myself choosing you each and every time!”

Edd put his hand against her face when she laughed again.  He was trembling.

“I guess Murphy just never fell stupidly in love with someone like you, Double D.”

Marie smiled when Edd pulled her into a kiss.  She pulled him closer to her body and leaned back against the door of the car.  She kept the tip of her nose against his when they parted.

Edd breathed slowly and kept his eyes closed for a moment.  His heart was racing in his chest. He slowly leaned back and looked at Marie.

“Marie, if you knew what I was doing you wouldn’t say the same thing.” he whispered painfully. “If you knew. . .how little of a choice I have now. . .you would hate me.”

The glow sticks in Marie’s hair cast a pale light around them.  It moved when Marie gently lifted Edd’s face and stared at him carefully.

She shook her head.

“I don’t care.”

Edd was surprised.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Marie answered. “I don’t care.  Whatever you have to do, whatever it is you are planning. . .I. . .trust you.”

Edd winced.

“Marie, it threatens to take me away for a long time.”

There was a small silence that passed between them.  It seemed to get lost between the music and the sounds of people coming and going from the club.  It hung in the air like a dreaded chill before Marie finally spoke.

“But you’ll come back.”

Edd looked up at her.

Marie waited.

“You’ll come back.” she repeated.

“Yes. I’ll come back.”

Edd nodded to affirm himself.  He looked at Marie and kept nodding.

“Yes.”

“I’ll wait.” Marie answered softly. “I will . . . wait.”

Edd shook his head.

“No, Marie.” he said softly. “If. . .if I. . .ever go away. . .I’ll find you.  Don’t wait to go to school. . .not when you have so much to gain.  Don’t give up the chance to live your dream.”

Marie trembled.

“Eddward. . .”

“Promise me, Marie.” Edd said fiercely. “Do not stay here.”

Marie waited for a moment before slowly pulling her book bag around to her front and unzipping the front pocket.  The glow from the glow sticks glinted off the black steel and purple etchings of a handgun.

Edd stared at Marie, startled.

“Would learning how to use one of these have anything to do with what you’re up to, Edd?”

Edd stared at the handgun that looked almost identical to Lee’s except it was purple instead of red.  He looked back at Marie and said nothing.

Marie sighed.

“Lee had a good point when she mentioned you were hanging out with Jack a lot.  Plus, it did strike me as odd that Zach would just _show up_ as it were.  He isn’t in the habit of giving up a free trip for anyone. . .that includes his family.

“Things got weird when Dr. Marius got involved here, but when you started actually hanging around with Jackie and Mattie, I kind of put two and two together.  Not to mention, I heard Lee get Betty out of her case.”

“B. . .Betty?”

Edd’s voice sounded like it did six years ago.  He suddenly felt much younger under the stare of someone much larger and more terrifying than himself.

“Betty. That’s the name of her handgun.” Marie replied. “You should always name your piece. If you don’t, how you ever gonna get in sync with it?”

“Then. . .wh. .what’s yours?”

Marie grinned.

“Mad Hatter.”

Edd was starting to sense a theme.  He relaxed a little and held up his hands passively to admit defeat.

“You have caught me, I am afraid.” he admitted. “Jack has been teaching me to fight and Greg’s been teaching me to shoot.”

“Greg may have taught you to shoot a revolver or a twelve gauge.” Marie smirked. “But he wouldn’t have taught you how to handle a .9mm right out of the gate. That’s a gang gat. Any semi-automatic handgun or rifle is bound to be gang related out here.”

“You. . .were in a gang?”

“My sister was, once.” Marie answered. “Tony gave me this one when I turned ten.  I have pretty good aim for someone with bad eyes.”

She slid the weapon back in its hiding place and looked at Edd patiently.

“Matt and Jack have shown me how to shoot other weapons.” Edd answered. “Zach is helping me with weapons modifications.”

“Oh, well, then, play with mine.”

Edd had to quickly hide the weapon Marie produced from her bag when a group of people walked by laughing.  He looked at her sternly before shaking his head.

“Daring, aren’t we?”

Marie shrugged.

“If you are going to duel wield, you might as well use mine and Lee’s.  We’ve already modded out our pieces. Anything you could want done is probably already done to them.  But mine is pretty lightweight.”

She sighed.

“If you are going to get in a gun fight with your dad, at least go in with equipment you know will work.  I’d feel better if you shot a gun Lee or I had owned than one Jackie had picked up.”

Edd winced.

“Is there a reason?”

Marie hesitated before shaking her head.

“Jackie isn’t always what he appears to be.” she said softly. “And it’s taken me the longest to see that.”

Edd put an arm around Marie and held her close. He kissed the side of her face and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Marie. I shouldn’t have kept it from you.”

“It explains how your slide tackle got so vicicous.” Marie laughed. “And. . .it isn’t like you couldn’t use the practice or anything.”

Marie tucked Edd’s hair behind his ears and smiled sadly.

“I don’t know what’s going on, Eddward.” she breathed. “All I know is that I love you and I can’t help but want to love you.  I guess I will do all I can. . .to keep you as safe as you try to keep me.”

Edd pressed his lips against hers and held her tightly to his front.  He didn’t deserve such a caring and forgiving heart.  She didn’t deserve to be in pain because of him.

He slowly pulled away and nodded.

“You ready to go home?”

Marie smiled.

“Yeah. Let’s blow this popcicle stand.”

Edd kept the handgun hidden in his left hand while opening the passenger door for Marie with his right.  After making sure she was in the car he shut the door and walked around to the driver’s side.  Marie was humming to the music when he slowly lifted the center console of the vehicle.

“Archangel Michael don’t fail me now.” he murmured, putting Marie’s gun in beside his own.

He shut the console and put the keys in the ignition.  He turned to Marie when she laughed.

“Marie?”

“I just remembered something.” she mused, tracing her finger in the fog on the window.

“What was it?” Edd asked, starting the engine.

“It was something your father said when I was leaving your house one day.”

Edd stopped and slowly put his hands on the steering wheel.  He felt his breath catch in his throat when Marie answered.  Too many coincidences. There were too many coincidences.

“He must not have heard me leave. . .or maybe he didn’t realize it was me.” Marie continued. “Maybe giving you my gun and you learning to use one reminded me of it.  I remember him saying something. . .he was threatening someone.

“He told them that if they didn’t get them what they promised. . .he would take them out!  It was so surreal.  He sounded. . .so not like your dad, Double D.  Your mother, she asked if he was going to get the shipment.  Your dad said it should arrive on time for the second phase or something.

“Anyway. . .I remember shutting the door really quiet that day.  I don’t even think I put my shoes on until I was halfway down the cul-de-sac!”

Marie giggled again and looked up.

“Like I said, I don’t know why I brought it up.”

Edd was trying to keep his breathing calm and even.  His hands were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel.  He slowly turned his head.

“You are sure you heard second?” he asked.

Marie nodded.

“Totally sure.” she answered. “Why? What does it mean?”

“It means my plan worked better than I thought.” Edd answered, putting the car into reverse.

Marie looked at him bewildered for a moment before shrugging and putting on her seatbelt.

Despite the circumstances, she still felt very calm and happy.  The scare had harshed her trip for a bit, but she was feeling much better being with Edd alone.  She hummed along with the music on the radio while Edd began to drive.


End file.
